Vampire Break
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Après leur évasion, Spike, Michael, T-Bag et Linc partagent une villa au Panama, mais cohabiter avec un vampire et sa famille pseudo démoniaque n'a rien d'un conte de fée !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dois-je le répéter ?  
Note de l'auteur: Vouiii MWA! Voilà la suite de Vampire Break Muhuhu, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la pré quelle allez la lire de ce pas ^^. Xover avec le personnage de Spike sorti tout droit de la saison huit pour intégrer Prison Break saison 1!  
_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Vampire Break**

**1**

* * *

« Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! Ma conditionnelle ! Franchement, j'ai une femme dehors et un bébé en route ! Je veux pouvoir sortir, la serrer dans mes bras. Désolé Michael, mais je ne peux pas ! »

Sucre avait parlé et d'ailleurs il s'empressa de demander à être changé de cellule. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas faire parti du plan suicidaire de gueule d'ange !

« Merde ! »

Il était dedans jusqu'au cou. Scofield avait besoin de Sucre, c'était un bon gars, maintenant il allait se taper quel dégénéré, ou tueur ? Il aurait préféré faire sortir de taule quelqu'un de net, de plus Sucre était devenu un bon ami depuis son arrivée. Le petit génie soupira regardant son ami prendre ses affaires et se diriger quelque cellules plus loin avec l'approbation d'un des matons. Il ne restait plus qu'à Michael de prendre son mal en patience, le lit du dessus ne resterait pas vide bien longtemps.  
Spike entra dans sa nouvelle maison, très accueillante du reste. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté les prisons, pas même quelques années auparavant. Fox River était d'un chic, ça valait trois fois sa piaule au fond des égouts de Sunnydale ! Depuis que Logan l'avait laissé à l'accueil, on l'avait fiché, pris en photo et tout un tralàlà… Par contre il devait se l'avouer, trainer sans son cuir… ça avait le don de le fiche en rogne ! Le maton venait de s'arrêter, apparemment il était arrivé à son nouveau logis. Un coup d'œil lui attesta qu'il était bien dans une prison de haute sécurité, y'avait pas un seul rayon de soleil dans le coin… parfait ! Son regard bleu se stoppa sur l'occupant de la cellule, il allait devoir se taper un colocataire, c'était bien sa veine ! Il prit le lit du haut sans adresser la parole à l'humain, Spike n'avait jamais été friand du copinage de toute façon.  
Et bien, le voilà en prison ! Magnifique ! Jamais il n'avait été autant dans le pétrin !

« Scofield, voilà ton nouveau colocataire ! William Savage ! »

Bellick eut un de ces sourires du style, je te prépare une super surprise. Après tout vu le dossier chargé du nouvel arrivant, il était fort à parier que les journées de la gueule d'ange allaient être beaucoup plus difficiles qu'avec Sucre. Bellick ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait voir le petit Scofield dans une merde sans nom. Après un dernier sourire à faire froid dans le dos, le maton ferma la cellule, dans une heure ça serait l'extinction des feux, les deux autres auraient juste le temps de faire les présentations !

« Michael Scofield… »

Autant connaître son nouveau colocataire, savoir s'il devait changer ses plans ou pas. Scofield se leva pour regarder le blond décoloré qui gigotait sur son matelas. Spike ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux et cherchant un moyen de se casser de là. Parce que, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, s'il devait faire des travaux forcés ! Déjà qu'il avait failli cramer à deux reprises dans le camion, alors ici… Son regard glissa sur l'humain rapidement, puis il se détourna de lui pour piquer un somme, la faim n'aidant pas à sa fatigue chronique.

Six heures et des poussières, un réveil lumineux, enfin pour ceux qui avaient dormi, car Spike n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, écoutant son compagnon de chambrée faire un vacarme de tous les diables, pour son ouïe décuplée. Sans attendre, il descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cafét. ! C'était vraiment top tendance ici ! Il aimait le côté conviviale des tables, vraiment… très sympathique ! Mais il avait quand même mieux à faire que de fraterniser avec une bande de taulards ! Il s'installa au bout d'une table, montrant par son regard qu'il valait mieux pas l'emmerder. Soit, il était le nouveau venu, mais il n'était pas un simple humain, si un de ces gars baraqués essayait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait aucune pitié ! Pour faire comme tout le monde et surtout pour ne pas attitrer l'attention, il grignota deux/trois trucs avant de filer son plateau à un gamin qui venait de se faire dépouiller en quelques coups.  
Il n'avait pas d'appétit, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour survivre. Mais là encore, il allait avoir un gros problème… Dans deux jours tout au plus son métabolisme demanderait du sang frais, remarquez du sang, il n'en manquerait pas ici, mais il allait devoir trouver un donneur volontaire. Mais bon, fallait pas rêver, c'était pas des saints qui n'attendaient que d'offrir une veine salvatrice au premier vampire de passage !  
Après une courte visite de son nouveau fief, Spike se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, objectif, les douches, pour penser un peu à autre chose !

« Hey Gueule d'Ange, tu veux pas t'amuser avec nous… »

Michael fit une grimace. C'était bien sa veine ! Il n'aimait pas vraiment se battre, mais il avait aucune envie de finir en trou pour mecs en manques, alors il fila une droite au premier homme qui s'approcha de lui, enchaînant avec un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes, au moins celui-là, il pourrait pas le toucher. Un autre l'attrapa et le rixe reprit. Son regard aperçut Bellick qui continua sa ronde, affichant un sourire malsain. Personne ne l'aiderait et il n'avait pas noué assez de lien pour demander de l'aide à quiconque. Michael savait se défendre, mais contre quatre, le génie se retrouva rapidement pris de court, alors il capitula. Maintenu à présent par deux gaillards, Scofield se résigna à son sort, en pensant à son plan, il en avait oublié le plus important, sa justement gueule d'ange que tout le monde avait vanté. Ses grands yeux bleus et sa frimousse de beau gosse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il maudissait sa belle gueule ! Lorsqu'il sentit cette chose glisser sur sa peau, le génie essaya de se soustraire de la poigne de ses agresseurs. Fermant les yeux, il se raisonna, plus vite ça serait fini, plus vite… il pourrait oublier.  
Spike choisit ce moment opportun pour franchir la porte en plexiglas. Son regard tomba sur la scène à l'air douteuse. C'était la fiesta ici, non ? Les yeux bleus du blond décoloré firent un arc de cercle sous le regard incendiaire que lui lança celui qui se tenait derrière le postérieur de… tient sa tête lui disait quelque chose à celui-là !

« Casses-toi ! »  
« Oh ? Vous allez faire une petite sauterie et je dois me casser ? Voyons, je peux au moins regarder, non ? »  
« Si ça peut t'amuser… »

L'amuser ? Pas vraiment, mais il sentait de bonnes vibrations satisfaire le sadique qu'il avait été dans une autre vie. Michael tourna vers lui un regard stupéfait, il semblait que son colocataire lui… demandait de l'aide. Oh ? Et pourquoi il ferait quelque chose pour un somnambule humain ? Allons bon, il avait de la chance que son âme soit de retour, mais que l'humain ne se méprenne pas, il ne serait pas tous les jours le bon samaritain qui lui sauverait les miches ! Sa main serra la serviette qu'il tenait après l'avoir enroulée. D'un coup bref, il se servit de la matière éponge comme d'un fouet, cible, la paire de fesses qui s'approchait dangereusement du brun.

« Excusez-moi, en faite… je pense que je vais me le garder pour moi. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la puce ne se mettait pas en marche ? Pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas frire le cerveau ? Il venait d'allonger les quatre gars, mais il n'avait mal nulle part. C'était… étrange. Sans un regard pour Michael il glissa sous le jet d'eau bien frais et fit une rapide toilette.

« Merci… »  
« Donnant, donnant avec moi… p'tit gars… alors dit pas merci ! »

Non, il n'était pas un ange. Spike était un démon, enfin, il voulait redorer ce blason un peu bafoué ces derniers temps par une belle blonde du nom de Buffy. Son colocataire frissonna, sous le ton sec qui lui répondit. Scofield n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir partager sa cellule avec ce gars-là, il n'aimait pas l'animosité dans sa voix. Ses yeux froids dégageaient un sentiment de colère et de haine mêlé, accompagné d'une étincelle dangereuse qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressentir. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir donner en échange, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il venait d'y échapper ce n'était pas pour y replonger ! Il devrait persuader Sucre de revenir ou se débarrasser de ce gars ! Prenant ses affaires, le petit génie quitta rapidement les douches, plus il mettrait de distance entre lui et ce William, mieux il se porterait !

« Allez les gars, c'est l'heure de la récréation ! »

Beau, propre, odeur… océanique chimique, Spike se retourna vers le maton qui venait d'annoncer le début de la promenade journalière. Comment ça promenade journalière ? Effaré, le vampire fixa le maton avec un peu d'appréhension. Il devait… sortir ? Avec ce soleil éclatant dehors ? Nan ! Dites pas ça ! Il deviendrait vite, Feu Mr William le Sanglant… sans mauvais jeu de mot !

« Hein ? »  
« Sortie journalière ! »  
« Je préfère rester dans ma cellule ! »  
« Ouai… et ben moi je te dis qu'il faut que tu sortes ! »

Spike grogna, il devait à tout prix éviter de sortir, si un prisonnier prenait feu devant tout le monde ça serait pas bon du tout, ni pour lui, ni pour la race des vampires. Y'avait déjà un bout de son ADN qui se baladait, il ne savait trop où… Il n'avait qu'une seule solution : l'isoloir ! La nuit perpétuelle ne l'enchantait guère, mais… sur le coup, il ne trouva pas mieux, alors sans attendre il s'élança sur le maton.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fous ! »

Spike s'arrêta sur sa lancé, attrapant sa tête à deux mains. La puce… la douleur fut telle que le blond tomba à terre légèrement déphasé par l'impulsion électrique. Le maton se détourna de la scène sans s'émouvoir. Comédie ! Puisque le nouvel arrivant ne voulait pas sortir, qu'il reste là ! Il supplierait ! Les prisonniers avaient toujours envie de voir le ciel, mettre le nez dehors… Tant pis pour lui !

« Ça va ? »  
« Ouai ! »

Le vampire repoussa l'humain qui venait de s'approcher de lui, encore mal en point, Spike se faufila sans attendre jusqu'aux escaliers puis se dirigea directement vers sa cellule. Calé dans son lit, il essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais la migraine ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Putain de puce ! Putain de faim ! Il allait devenir dingue, ici ! Dans ce piètre état, il ne serait pas capable de se défendre contre qui que se soit ! Sa vision s'éclaircit au moment où Scofield s'arrêta devant la cellule.  
Il l'avait suivi, discrètement, il ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable. Au fond, William était peut-être quelqu'un de sympathique ? Mais très bien caché sous une couche étonnante d'antipathie. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Michael n'en était pas certain. Et ce qu'il allait voir, n'allait pas arranger les choses. Scofield regarda bouche bée trois matons de l'aile psychiatrique s'approcher de leur cellule, ils étaient accompagnés d'un infirmier… Heu… mais qu'es-ce qu'ils fichaient là ?

« William Savage ? C'est l'heure de la petite piqûre ! Aller soit gentil ! »

Spike tourna le regard en leur direction, encore ? Ils lui avaient déjà injecté ce truc dans les veines pendant le voyage ! Y'avait pas besoin de le gaver d'il ne savait trop quoi, il allait bien ! Las, le blond se laissa faire, si il ne posait aucun problème, ni n'opposait de résistance, ils finiraient bien par arrêter ce cirque. Soit il avait agressé un policier et un psychiatre s'était intéressé un peu trop à son cas, mais il n'était pas fou ! L'aiguille s'insinua en lui déversant sa drogue tranquillisante. Quelque chose s'éteignit en lui au fur et à mesure que la seringue se vidait : l'envie de vivre, de survivre, par la force ou par désespoir. Il était prisonnier, affaibli et il avait tellement faim. Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini avec lui, le personnel de l'ail psychiatrique se retira, laissant Spike à moitié conscient, tomber mollement contre le sol de sa cellule.

« Il se prend vraiment pour un vampire ? »  
« C'est ce qu'a dit le psychiatre ! »  
« On aura tout vu ! »

Les hommes se mirent à rire, ils en avaient vu des farfelus, mais ce William touchait les sommets ! Scofield observa la scène sans rien dire, ainsi donc, il avait hérité d'un barjot ? Vraiment, c'était de mieux en mieux ! Pourquoi rien ne se passait comme il le prévoyait ? Cela dit, avec ce qu'ils venaient de lui injecter, son colocataire serait certainement pas une menace dans l'immédiat. Puisqu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter, le petit génie s'approcha de William pour le tirer dans son lit. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le moment.

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

Dans un de ses sarcasmes habituels, Spike essaya de s'asseoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, de toute façon, car si il se laissait aller, il ne se réveillerait pas avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Cette fichue drogue le rendait stone, complètement stone. Il avait l'impression de devenir un légume géant. En s'imaginant en sous la forme d'un poireau le vampire émit un sourire qui fana rapidement. Il avait besoin d'une clope car il venait d'avoir l'idée saugrenue de demander à Angel de le sortir de là !

« T'aurais pas une clope ? »

Des cigarettes ? Non ? Michael ne fumait pas. Enfin il s'en passait très bien, vu le nombre de cigarettes qu'il fumait dans l'année. Tout juste un paquet ! Le décoloré soupira, cette première journée n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite, il avait quarante années à tirer, autant dire qu'il lui faudrait sortir rapidement d'ici avant que le temps ne montre à tout le monde qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur lui…

« Ils vont me rendre dingue… »

Spike se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, tant pis, il dormirait jusqu'à la nuit tombée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Break**

**2**

* * *

Michael creusait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures, William n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le milieu d'après-midi, le truc que lui avait filé le staff de l'aile psychiatrique semblait le faire dormir comme une masse… tant mieux, il aurait tout le loisir de faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans éveiller la curiosité de son colocataire. Le tunnel avançait dans les temps, bientôt il pourrait mettre la prochaine phase de son plan à exécution…

« Tu fais quoi ? Tu me fais mal au crâne avec ce bruit incessant ! »

Michael laissa tomber son outil improvisé et regarda William à la lueur faiblarde des veilleuses. Raté, ça ne le faisait pas dormir autant que ça. C'était pas tout ça, mais il allait lui répondre quoi ? Hein ? Il remit la cuvette des chiottes sans perdre une minute puis resta prostré dans le silence. Il ignorait comment il allait lui présenter son idée farfelue, si il avait tout déballé à Sucre, il ne s'y prendrait certainement pas de la même façon avec William

« Ok, je m'occupe de mon cul… »

Scofield souffla, déjà son colocataire ne semblait pas insister, c'était plutôt bon signe, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui parler de son plan, après tout un mec comme ce William serait bien heureux de se casser d'ici. Le petit génie émit un large sourire, il n'était peut-être pas trop mal tombé avec ce mystérieux William Savage.  
Mais, diable, que faisait cette demie portion derrière ses toilettes ? Un tunnel ? En effet ça ressemblait… à un bruit comme… quelque chose qui creusait… une tombe. Ouai, la comparaison restait vampirique ! Il ne dit rien de plus sur le moment. Toute façon, il était loin de penser qu'un tel plan pourrait marcher ! Mais puisque le blanc bec venait de terminer son vacarme, Spike allait pouvoir essayer de se rendormir, c'était déjà pas chose aisée lorsque l'on est vampire de trouver le sommeil en pleine nuit, mais si en plus un bruit à la noix vous écorche les tympans…

Le lendemain il fut réveillé encore par ces lumières stridentes, il devrait y prendre pli tôt ou tard. Un nouvelle journée débutait à Fox River city… Spike passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure, il se sentait mal, la faim devenait de plus en plus pressante. Dans un grognement, le vampire essaya de se lever, mais ce fut peine perdu, déjà il retomba dans les draps complètement lessivé. Une silhouette descendue du lit d'au-dessus le toisa avec intérêt. Au-dessus ? Oh c'était vrai, il s'était endormi comme une masse dans le lit de Scofield. Bah… il n'allait pas non plus s'en excuser ! Bon, par contre, qu'es-ce que l'autre avait à le regarder comme ça ? Il était si blême que ça ? Spike n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir, il devait avoir une tête de déterré pour que l'humain le regarde avec ces yeux là ! Son dernier diner datait et vu comme ça, la belle gueule en face de lui avait quelque chose d'appétissant. Dire qu'avant il se nourrissait exclusivement de femmes pures ou de très jeunes hommes, leur sang avait toujours été un délice pour le fin palais de William le Sanguinaire. Et maintenant il rêvait de la gorge d'un prisonnier… Il était tombé bien bas !  
Comme d'habitude, le vampire ne sortit pas, préférant les travaux intérieurs. Pas qu'il aimait ça, mais c'était mal vu de glander ici. Alors directions travaux manuels. Spike était un intellectuel né, alors manier toutes ces machines sophistiquées, fut éprouvant comme calamiteux. Plusieurs coupures, qui disparurent presque aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues et deux heures plus tard, le blondinet n'obtint qu'un travail sommaire loin de ceux des autres prisonniers. Il devait de toute évidence trouver autre chose. S'imposer… tient pourquoi pas à la lessive ; peinard comme truc, ou à la bouffe ! En tout cas la menuiserie et lui c'était bien un divorce sans réconciliation possible !  
Après avoir errer dans le bâtiment principal, Spike retourna dans sa cellule, toujours aussi loquace et causant qu'au petit matin. Il venait de faire connaissance avec un chiant qu'il avait rapidement repoussé. Celui là ne l'emmerderait plus la prochaine fois qu'il passerait ! A sa grande surprise son colocataire n'était pas là, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le repas de midi. Qu'importait, il serait rapidement de retour, après tout on s'envolait pas de prison comme ça. Le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit. Aujourd'hui, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs présagé, les envoyés de l'aile psychiatrique lui donnèrent simplement deux gélules à avaler. Quoi que tranquillisantes, Spike fut soulagé que la dose avait été divisée par deux. Après tout ça l'avait fait dormir quasiment vingt heure non stop, alors le nouveau traitement serait certainement mieux. Mieux ? Tout à fait car son corps n'ingéra pas les molécules de la même façon et bien qu'épuisé, Spike resta lucide tout le restant de la soirée.  
Étonnamment lorsque les cellules furent fermée, Scofield ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Pas que le vampire s'inquiétait, m'enfin... qu'était-il arrivé à la demie portion aux yeux bleus ? A vrai dire il s'en fichait, au moins il pourrait dormir, cette nuit !

La monotonie des journées. Le même réveille, petit déj' infecte, travaux débiles, promenade évitée avec soin, bookinage dans la bibliothèque -seul endroit d'ailleurs, où il se sentait en paix- même gavage de pilules… C'était d'une tristesse ! Son ancienne vie lui manquait, Spike adorait plus que tout le désordre, cette vie trop bien paramétrée le lassait ! Enfin, il avait réussi à se faire une relation à la lessive, il espérait bien qu'il puisse avoir rapidement du taff là-bas, car sa main ne cicatrisait pas. Il était trop affamé pour arriver à soigner une simple petite coupure. C'était même pas profond !  
Après avoir regardé un peu la télé en compagnie de la fratrie allemande, Spike rejoignit sa cellule vers les coups de vingt heures. Dire que les néo-nazie venaient de lui proposer de rentrer dans leur club virile des blondinet aux yeux bleus. Qu'es-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre !  
Oh, quelle bonne surprise, le petit bout d'homme qui lui servait de colocataire était de retour. Spike s'amusa de son air décrépit un instant. Le petit brun semblait se crisper, avait-il mal quelque part ? C'est à cet instant que le regard du vampire tomba sur un bandage blanc, tient qu'avait-il au pied ? Le nez du vampire tressauta sous l'odeur qui lui remontait le canal olfactif, sang ! Gueule d'ange sentait le sang !

« T'es blessé… »  
« Rien de grave… »

Et merde ! L'animal criait famine depuis le matin, cette odeur n'allait pas l'aider à passer une bonne nuit, loin de là ! Spike souffla entre ses dents, essayant de sortir de la petite pièce. Cela dit, le buzzer de la fermeture des cellules lui indiqua qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir aller loin sans qu'un maton ne le ramène vite fait à la case départ ! Il ne devait pourtant pas rester là. Si jamais il s'éternisait, il risquait de sauter à la jugulaire du jeune humain… Quand bien même le vampire essaya de se maitriser, le résultat fut catastrophique puisque déjà, il s'approchait de son colocataire avec la ferme envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« C'est l'heure de payer ton dû ! »  
« Oh j'ai des cigarettes pour toi. »

Gueule d'ange lui fila une cartouche, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Pouvait-il se contenter de ça ? Le petit génie essaya de s'en convaincre car le regard tout à coup sulfureux de William lui noua la gorge. Le paquet fut repoussé sans aucun ménagement, car Spike n'avait aucun envie de s'en griller une pour le moment, peut-être qu'il le remercierait après s'être sustenter, mais pour lors, ses yeux ne voyaient que les veines tentatrices qui pulsaient sous la chaire de son compagnon de cellule. Michael soupira, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Avec sa blessure, il pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait, alors il était voué à se laisser faire. Scofield n'aimait pas ressentir ça, se trouver coincer comme un agneau devant un loup affamé. Mal à l'aise, l'humain commença à se déshabiller avec appréhension, bien que ce à quoi il s'attendait était loin de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

« Ok, mais dépêche-toi… »

Hum ? Se dépêcher ? Mais avait-il perdu la raison ! Il allait prendre son temps… lentement… Scofield regarda ailleurs espérant que le blond veuille son corps plutôt que sa bouche, car il n'était vraiment pas prêt à faire un truc pareille. Son corps trembla lorsque le souffle du vampire s'abattit sur son cou. Oui juste comme ça, Michael ne pouvait pas choisir mieux comme position… La voie était dégagée, une autoroute sans encombre pour la gorge brûlante du brun. Un délice ! Spike se rapprocha, posant un genou sur le matelas. Son bras attrapa le barreau du lit d'au-dessus se penchant un peu plus vers la gorge du brun frôlant son artère de son nez. Cette douce odeur… Il devait… garder le contrôle ! Il le devait ! Ne pas tuer, ne pas tuer ! C'est pourquoi le vampire dévia de quelque centimètres, délaissant à regret l'artère qui l'émerveillait.  
Scofield sentait le souffle de son compagnon de cellule contre son cou, cette sensation désagréable lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il devait se mettre ce gars là dans la poche. C'était pour Lincoln. Et pour son grand frère, il était prêt à tout, même à ça. Le blond n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se dépêcher d'ailleurs le petit génie commença à douter sérieusement de ce que lui voulait William, c'est pourquoi il tourna son regard vers le blond. Scofield retint tout juste un cri de stupeur en voyant le visage du blond décoloré. Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Il essaya de quitter le lit terrifié par cette vision, mais une main de fer le cloua à sa place et une vive douleur lui déchira la chaire.  
Une douleur vive, qui disparu presque aussi sec l'informa que William… venait de le mordre ! Il était… mordu ! Il aurait bien cédé à la panique, non, il cédait à la panique, car là, dans sa tête… une série d'équations glissa dans son cerveau en surchauffe. Non, c'était anormal ! Personne de bien dans sa tête ne mordait le cou de quelqu'un, surtout jusqu'au sang ! _« Il se prend pour un vampire ? »_ C'est ce qu'avait dit l'infirmier, non ? Michael avait zappé ça, car après tout se prendre pour un vampire et être un vampire c'était carrément pas pareille, du tout ! Mais alors, si son compagnon était bien un vampire ? Dieu savait qu'il était en train de délirer le petit génie, de croire un seul instant à cette ineptie bourrée de non sens ! Mais soit, si ça existait vraiment, alors… William, aurait-il dans l'idée de le sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte ?  
Non, non, c'était complètement dingue comme histoire, Scofield essaya de se soustraire de l'étreinte mais William raffermit sa prise, laissant l'humain fondre dans un gémissement meurtrie. Au delà de la douleur, gueule d'ange ressentait maintenant quelque chose de déroutant. Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à cette douleur qui n'en était définitivement plus une. Cette douce torture commençait à lui plaire. Oui, lui plaire même un peu trop. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et lentement, il glissa contre le matelas, remplis d'une étrange quiétude. Allait-il mourir ? Non, il devait sauver Lincoln, avant. Son poing se serra, comprimant les draps, Lincoln avait besoin de lui… Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas !

« Will… iam… »

Cette gorge était délicieuse, n'ayant pas perdu ses bonnes résolutions, Spike prit garde au corps qui, maintenant, s'était allongé au creux des draps et qu'il avait suivi dans sa chutte. Le petit génie semblait se perdre de plus en plus, alors bien avant que son regard ne vogue vers un monde obscur, le vampire relâcha la gorge à regret. Il venait de suffisamment se nourrir pour se soigner de ses propres blessure, soit, ça valait pas un vrai festin, mais il n'allait pas prendre la vie d'un être humain, il se l'était promis. Les doigts du vampire appuyèrent fermement sur la blessure empêchant le sang de s'écouler. Spike nettoya le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres avant de se mordre et de déposer un baiser sur la gorge de Michael, dont la blessure cicatrisa immédiatement. Mieux valait ne pas laisser de traces derrière lui.

« Spike, je m'appelle Spike. »

Son visage était redevenu humain. Alors… c'était un VRAI vampire ? Scofield encore un peu dans le brouillard regarda le visage en face de lui prendre des couleurs. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Oui, il était d'un esprit mathématique et scientifique, ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas exister dans sa réalité. Contes, légendes, mysticisme, c'étaient bons pour les rêveurs ! Lui, il avait les pieds sur terre et son monde venait de s'écrouler. Les vampires existaient !  
L'humain se glissa dans les draps, d'un côté, il préférait ça au viol plus ou moins consenti auquel il s'était préparé. C'était rassurant de voir que son colocataire n'en voulait ni à sa belle gueule, ni à son petit cul. Un peu stone de ce qu'il ressentait encore au fond de lui le brun envoya un sourire au blond.

« Repose-toi. »

Pourquoi le petite humain lui souriait de cette façon ? Spike haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il s'affaira à mettre le petit brun sous ses draps avant de grimper dans son lit, tient, d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'humain s'était dévétu de la sorte ? Spike haussa les épaules, à quoi l'humain avait-il pensé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Break**

**3**

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever, comme à leur habitude les prisonniers s'affairèrent à leurs occupations matinales, douche, petit déj, sortie pour ceux qui le désiraient en attendant le repas. D'autres encore, avaient pris le chemin de la salle de gym, ce qui faisait que, Spike et Michael étaient les seuls à être restés à l'étage des cellules, les autres pensionnaires préférant la télé ou les jeux de cartes au rez de chaussé. Une bagarre éclata, mais sans s'en soucier, Spike s'alluma une cigarette. Il débutait une journée merveilleuse, le sourire aux lèvres, le vampire était rassasié et ça, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti en pleine forme ! Il fixa l'humain en prenant une de ses poses de vilain garçon, car il allait devoir le mettre en garde sur ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Soit, il n'était pas tellement sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, m'enfin, c'était pas comme si il avait pour habitude d'avoir un humain à disposition pour se nourrir. Ce genre de calice ne l'avait jamais attiré…

« Au faite, mange, sort dehors tous les jours et prend un bain de lumière ! J'ai utilisé mon sang pour te cicatriser, ça devrait rien te faire, mais au cas où… Si tu deviens trop sensible au soleil, ne le fuit surtout pas. Ça devrait passer. »

Ça c'était dit. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes de sang vampirique, mais on était jamais assez prudent, si jamais Michael se transformait ça allait devenir tendu de raisonner un vampire sans âme dans une prison ! Et puis étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le brun en vampire, il y avait quelque chose de pur dans son compagnon de cellule que Spike voulait garder immuable. C'était peut-être cette ancienne image de lui, un peu rêveur

« Et maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis, va y'avoir deux, trois trucs à imposer. Je dis rien sur ton activité nocturne, en contre-partie tu me nourries. C'est simple et sans danger ! Autant qu'on s'entende bien, toi et moi. Je veille sur ton cul, tu me lâches la grappe. J'aime pas les humains, alors pas de copinage, ok ? »

Heu… ok. Michael était d'accord, enfin, il était trop sous le choc pour pouvoir faire autre chose qu'un moulinet positif de la tête. En ce levant ce matin, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir ce fait : William, enfin Spike, était un vampire ! Machinalement, le petit génie passa une main contre sa gorge. Si il n'avait pas de croute c'est que le vampire l'avait… soigné de son sang. Ce qui l'amusait, dans tout ça, c'était le conditionnel utilisé par le blond. Enfin… si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amusement. Michael n'était pas d'avis à ce transformer en immortel, alors quelque part ce n'était pas rassurant. Visiblement Spike n'avait jamais fait ça, d'un autre côté, vu qu'il passait du temps à l'infirmerie, mieux valait qu'il n'exhibe pas des traces étranges… Au final tout se calait plutôt bien, il venait d'hériter d'un protecteur en cas de soucis et surtout d'un colocataire qui n'interférerait pas dans ses plans. Qui savait, il pourrait même lui être d'une grande utilité avec sa force surhumaine. Cela dit, comme le petit génie avait le soucis du détail, il avait une ou deux questions en tête et il se permit de poser la première, jugeant le seconde inopportune.

« Combien de fois dans la semaine ? »  
« Bah techniquement… l'idéal serait tous les jours, mais tu vas en clamser, et puis, avec cette saloperie de puce… nan pose pas de questions là-dessus ! Pour faire rapide, une société qui s'occupe des gens comme moi, a trouvé cette solution, pour éviter que je n'ôte la vie à ces viles créatures que vous êtes ! Ça me file des maux de crâne, pas possible leur machin dès que j'ai une envie pas nette. Un vampire qui ne peut pas se nourrir correctement est un vampire mort. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont cru ! William le Sanglant a toujours plus d'une corde à son arc ! Donc... Deux fois… tant que je me fais pas poignarder ou, je ne sais quoi ! »

Spike fit un grand sourire. En y repensant, il s'était offert hier soir un véritable festin et ce, sans aucune douleur. Il se demandait si parfois la puce ne déconnait pas totalement. Le gardien, il ne pouvait pas y toucher, mais les prisonniers… c'était autre chose. A croire que soit les quatre qu'il avait dézingué dans les douches étaient des démons, soit étaient considérés comme tels par les hautes instances. Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être des enfants de cœurs ces taulards. Mais Scofield ? Plus il regardait sa tronche de cake, plus il lui trouvait un air à la… Buffy ! Hein ? Spike devait être malade ! Oui, malade d'amour ! Ce bon dieu de sentiment n'était pas mort et enterré ? Rah ! Saleté d'amour !  
A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait su garder le contrôle sur son envie. Spike ignorait comment cette puce fonctionnait, mais depuis sa résurrection c'était plus comme avant.  
D'ailleurs, qui avait pu lui replacer ce truc dans le crâne. Il avait été recherché son âme, cette puce avait été extraite de son cerveau depuis longtemps, alors la bonne blague, qui lui avait offert à nouveau cet anti-vol à la con ! Si c'était une plaisanterie d'Angelus ou des instances c'était vraiment pas drôle ! Pour couper court à ces pensées Spike retourna à sa contemplation Gueule d'Angienne, c'était même certain, ce jeune homme faisait tâche dans cette prison, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, alors qu'es-ce qu'il fichait là ? Soit c'était pas ses affaires, mais Scofield ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un pauvre papillon collé à une toile d'araignée, et c'était jamais une belle fin qui attendait le papillon... Spike avait tout intérêt à garder un œil sur lui, dans son propre intérêt, bien sûr !

« T'as bon goût ! »

Spike fit un sourire en coin, il le narguait, juste un peu. C'était amusant d'embêter les humains, ils étaient si prévisible, d'ailleurs comme il s'y attendait, gueule d'ange s'empourpra. Ha… les humains, il leur en fallait peu ! Ce qu'il y avait de fascinant dans leur manière de rougir tout le temps c'est que ça faisait ressortir les vaisseaux sanguins et une effluve cuivrée venait alors emplir ses narines. Délaissant son mégot, Spike s'étendit un peu, faisant craquer ses cervicales une à une. Un vampire n'était vraiment pas fait pour dormir sur un matelas, ça lui fichait un mal de dos carabiné. Les lits, c'était fait pour autre chose que dormir ! Après un nouveau craquement de sa colonne vertébrale le vampire se tourna vers l'humain, la curiosité le remportant sur tout, il voulait absolument comprendre pourquoi un type bien comme ce mec finissait en taule. C'était un bon gars ce Scofield, ça se voyait sur sa tronche ! Impossible qu'il soit là pour meurtre, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi ! Alors, vol ? Trafic ?

« Tu as plongé pour quoi ? »  
« Braquage à mains armées. Et toi ? »  
« Hum… non identité prouvable, on va dire. Et puis, je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, en pleins trafic de coke. »  
« Je vois… t'es… enfin, depuis quand ? »  
« Cent trente et quelques années… »  
« Wa ! »

Wa ? Y'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il était loin d'être le plus vieux des vampires ! Angel devait bien avoir le double, et il en connaissait d'autres qui approchaient des cinq cent balais ! Bon fallait échapper aux tueuses maintenant, mais… Non, les individus de son espèce ne mourraient pas si facilement ! D'ailleurs à son age, il pouvait affronter le soleil bien mieux qu'il ne le pouvait avant, sûrement dans quelques centaines d'années, il pourrait regarder une aube sans fumer des pieds à la tête.

« C'est pas trop dur l'éternité ? »

L'éternité ? Hein ? Spike haussa un sourcil, c'était quoi cette question stupide ? Les humains étaient toujours fascinés par l'immortalité, ils la désiraient, la convoitaient depuis l'aube de la nuit. C'était pour ça, d'ailleurs que les vampires étaient nés. Les humains, en règle générale, ne voyaient jamais l'autre côté du miroir. Sauf… Scofield, apparemment ! Ce gars là… il était vraiment pas bien dans sa tête, ou quoi ? Le vampire détailla son casse-croute avec intérêt, qu'es-ce qui pouvait clocher dans l'esprit de gueule d'ange pour que comme la moitié des humains qu'il a rencontré et qui ont découvert sa véritable nature, il ne demande pas à être changé en monstre de la nuit pour ne jamais vieillir, ni mourir ?

« On s'y fait. T'es bizarre comme gars. Ça te dit pas l'éternité ? La jeunesse éternelle et tout ces trucs à la con ? »  
« Non » répondit-il, très sérieusement.

Michael n'était intéressé que par une seule chose : Sauver Lincoln, et accessoirement par Sara et quelques autres trucs… Pas par ce genre de chose. La vie était la vie ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il essayerait de passer outre. Être un vampire ne devait en rien être quelque chose d'excitant, si un humain renonçait à la mort, il renonçait avant tout à ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Être vampire ne l'intéressait donc pas, dans la mesure où il aimait sa vie, parce que justement elle avait une date péremptoire.  
La main du mort-vivant attrapa une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma dans un je-m'en-foutisme entier, se ré-adossant au mur, il cala une de ses semelles dessus, regardant de l'autre côté des barreaux. Quelqu'un semblait avoir triché au poker, car la bagarre perdurait et les matons venaient d'intervenir, séparant le gang des latinos, du gang des blonds ariens. C'était sûr, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre ceux là. Spike ricana regardant le spectacle avec délectation. Le regard profond de Michael glissa sur lui quelques instants, le petit génie avait encore du mal à admettre qu'une créature surnaturelle était là, juste devant lui, en train de fumer, de lui parler, de rigoler. Il était en pleine quatrième dimension !  
Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce genre de personnage dans une prison et c'était peut-être le plus excusable d'atterrir ici. Logiquement, le petit génie essayait de valider cette découverte par des démonstrations scientifiques, c'est pourquoi il fut bientôt très loin de la terre.

« Tu fais quoi au juste ? Un tunnel ? Tu veux t'échapper d'ici ? »  
« Hum, tu veux venir ? »

Spike fut surpris, mais après tout, il ne risquait rien, mis à part la chaise électrique. Et puis, ça ne le tuerait pas, de toute façon ! C'était une sortie comme une autre pour un vampire, se retrouver confortablement installé dans un cercueil… enfin, si il n'incinérait pas les corps juste après ! Tout en souriant le vampire tendit la main, pour serrer celle de son compagnon. Ok ! Il l'aiderait s'il le fallait. Scofield n'aurait qu'à le bipper. En attendant il serait au petit soin, déjà, il l'avait anémié pour sûr, et puis avec cette blessure, mieux valait qu'il reste dans leur cellule jusqu'au repas. Le chef Arien envoya un regard à Spike qui s'en amusa.  
Après un double repas, offert part Spike, Scofield retrouva sa cellule, il serait bientôt l'heure de se coucher, il pourrait donc continuer de creuser. L'humain regarda le blond de biais, Spike l'avait emmené jusqu'au réfectoire, l'avait installé, presque nourri, puis ramené comme un gamin entre les bras de sa mère. Soit, sa mobilité était réduite, mais quelque part cette attention le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Va te coucher ! »  
« Faut que je finisse… »

Spike roula des yeux. Scofield devait dormir, c'était conseillé dans son état ! Poussant petit humain fort comme trois pommes rongées par les asticots en direction du lit, Spike ronchonna. Il arracha des mains de l'humain cet espèce de machin en métal avec lequel il creusait pour prendre sa place. Que l'humain ne s'inquiète pas, son tunnel avancerait !

« Je fini, toute façon je peux pas dormir avec tout le boucan que tu fais. Et puis, on a pas la même définition de la fatigue ! Au lit ! »

Michael le regarda prendre sa place. Avec la force de William, le trou serait fini dans la nuit. Il était tout simplement… un cadeau tombé du ciel ! Allongé, le petit brun regarda le vampire se mettre à la tâche, il n'avait pas encore sommeil, de plus son pied le faisait souffrir. Abruzzi n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour le mettre dans son camp. Quelques vingts minutes plus tard, Spike venait de faire le tronçon qu'il aurait du finir quelques heures avant la tournée des matons, Michael fit un large sourire, le vampire finirait très certainement ce tunnel avec trois jours d'avance, lui lanssant le temps de cicatriser avant de revoir l'italien...


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Break**

**4**

* * *

Spike écrivait un poème, au milieu de la bibliothèque. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait établi ses quartiers dans cet hôtel de luxe. Ça ressemblait à son ancienne crypte, en plus grand, plus peuplé et moins coquet ! Mais tout était à porté de main. Livres, papiers, crayon, télé… il ne manquait que la bière ! Alàlà, que ne donnerait-il pas pour une bonne bière bien fraîche ! Son regard se dirigea vers sa droite, il en voyait des encore assez téméraires pour venir le titiller, mais il ne fallut qu'un seul regard pour que le gaillard devant la porte ne s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il n'était venu. Il avait su s'imposer aux différents clans, et plus personne ne lui cherchait des noises, ou presque ! M'enfin ça n'allait jamais bien loin, un regard en biais et… Fallait dire que lui, niveau force, il avait pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup pour gagner !  
Il griffonnait donc depuis vingt minutes, sans vraiment porter une quelconque attention sur ce que sa main écrivait. Un réminiscence de son ancienne vie à la recherche de rimes et de gloire. La poésie avait toujours fasciné son âme d'humain, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il écrivait à nouveau depuis qu'il avait été la rechercher.  
Il fut sortit de ses pensées, par des cris, pas n'importe quels cris, des cris frénétiques ! Il devait se dérouler une bataille quelque part. Il ne bougea cependant pas, ça ne le touchait pas plus que cela, les humains pouvaient bien s'entretuer, ça n'allait pas changer ça vie ! Il fronça les sourcils, au bout de quelques secondes, se décidant à aller voir si… on ne faisait pas de mal à son protégé, et calice du moment. Après tout c'était dans leur contrat, il était là pour veiller sur les fesses de son petit protégé. Si jamais Michael finissait à l'hosto, il changerait certainement de colocataire et se retrouverait privé de dessert, alors, comme un chevalier servant, le vampire venait protéger sa petite veine d'ennuis potentiels !  
Scofield passait un sale quart d'heure, comme d'habitude ! Il ne savait pourquoi -enfin si il le savait- il s'attirait autant d'ennuis. Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Pas avant de se retrouver devant ces gars ! Son air de gentil garçon était vraiment un appât à emmerdement ! Et son air de beau gosse ! Han ! S'était bien la première fois qu'il maudissait son charme de minet golden boy ! Alors non en plus de fraterniser avec des gens pas nets et pas bien recommandables pour clôturer son plan, il devait se battre tous les deux jours pour éviter de finir à l'infirmerie ! Scofield ferma les yeux, il avait bloqué un poing, mais quand il vit l'autre s'abattre sur lui… il sut qu'il ne serait pas assez rapide. Pas de… douleur, ni d'impact. Le gars poussa un cri et un bruit d'ossement craqué lui arriva aux oreilles presque en même temps.

« Le prochain qui le touche, je lui fais bouffer ses couilles ! »

Spike attrapa Scofield par le col afin de le tirer hors de la foule de prisonniers. Il le remonta à l'étage sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres détenus. En effet, Spike, n'y allait pas de main morte en ce qui concernait son appropriation de Scofield, il faisait parti de ses biens et il n'était pas d'avis à partager. Certains devaient prendre ça pour tout autre chose, mais le vampire s'en fichait pas mal. Arrivé à destination et sans ménagement pour le petit génie, Spike le poussa dans leur cellule. Fallait qu'il lui sauve les miches deux fois par jour en ce moment, qu'il fasse quelque chose !

« T'es vraiment un aimant à merde ! J'espère qu'ils vont avoir compris le message cette fois ! »  
« Merci… »

Le petit Scofield soupira, il avait cru, vraiment, pouvoir se démerder tout seul dans cette jungle, maintenant, il savait que c'était presque impossible. Il avait un cerveau, certes, un QI supérieur à la moyenne, soit, il n'était pas non plus maigrichon, mais il ne fallait pas rêver ! Contre un de ces types balèzes, taillés comme des Stalone, il ne faisait pas le poids ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa vie, ici, sans l'aide de Spike. Un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar ! Il passa son visage entre ses mains et inspira longuement.

« De rien, je t'ai dit, c'est donnant, donnant ! Un point, un trait ! »

Le vampire haussa les épaules, sortant un bâton de nicotine et tout en fumant, il entreprit de faire un chouilla d'exercice, pas qu'il se ramollissait ici, mais, il s'emmerdait ferme. Alors quelques pompes, ou abdo de temps en temps, compter, recompter, se fatiguer, prendre une douche, et à nouveau écrire... ça meublait la journée, vu le peu de mobilité qu'il avait ! Fallait bien passer son temps à faire quelque chose ! Il vira son T-shirt, calant ses pieds sur le lit, et il commença à compter, tout en fumant, comme s'il ne produisait aucun effort. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux !  
La bouille en face de lui, suivait ses mouvements avec un quasi émerveillement, Scofield avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son compagnon de chambré n'était pas, mais pas du tout humain. Il fit un sourire, très rapide en observant les muscles de Spike se contracter sous l'effort, enfin, le léger effort que le blond faisait, et il compta mentalement avec lui, histoire de passer le temps. Le corps était devenu un balancier, un métronome parfaitement cadencé, qui l'hypnotisait peu à peu... Il avait soudainement une nouvelle idée, s'il voulait être tranquille pour tout préparer, il lui fallait faire une diversion !

Scofield menait ses petites affaires, et Spike s'en fichait un peu, voir beaucoup ! Il ne lui parlait pas de ses plans, mais à vrai dire, il en avait une vague idée. Sous ses airs un peu idiots, Spike cachait une grande intelligence, il ne fallait pas croire le contraire ! Ou bien c'était lui qui faisait tout pour qu'on le croit idiot ? Plus il regardait les tatouages de Scofield, qu'il n'exhibait que rarement, d'ailleurs, plus il comprenait secrètement, les plans de celui-ci. Pas entièrement, non, du tout, après tout, il ne rivalisait pas avec un barjot du ciboulot ! Mais… de vue globale, c'était juste un plan gigantesque de la prison ! Y'avait pleins d'autres trucs, mais bon, là, il donnait sa langue au chat ! Surtout ce truc, là, cute poison... mais c'était quoi ce charabia là ?

Le vampire s'installa sur son lit, après avoir corrigé une commère qui avait eut la mauvaise blague de lui parler de ce qu'il croyait que Scofield et lui faisaient une fois le draps levé devant leur cellule. Non mais, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires ? Tsss ! Il le savait, Scofield ça ne le gênait pas, après tout, vu la tronche qu'il avait, Spike se posait de sérieuses questions concernant les préférences sexuelles de son colocataire. En même temps, ce n'était pas ses affaires, du moment que l'autre n'essayait pas de le coincer dans les douches. Enfin... Scofield étant Scofield, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait faire un truc du genre ! Trop un gentil Scoco à sa maman !  
D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup ! Michael pénétra la cellule et se dirigea directement vers lui. A peine eut-il repris sa respiration que le génie s'approcha de lui pour lui parler tout bas.

« Spike, je vais avoir besoin de toi… »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je te présente le truc. Je vais créer une révolte de prisonniers en coupant la climatisation, ça va nous laisser un peu de temps pour creuser, toi, Abruzzi, moi. On va avoir deux jours, au mieux, sans aucun maton, alors… »  
« Ok, compte sur moi ! »

William inclina la tête haussa les épaules, il l'aiderait, y'avait même pas besoin de demander, et puis, il ne laisserait jamais la gueule d'ange en tête à tête avec l'italien. Il y avait dans son regard de tueur une étincelle qu'il n'appréciait guère ! D'ailleurs, il glissa son regard sur la cellule d'en face, Abruzzi les observait avec un regard glacial que Spike lui rendit de tout cœur. Pourquoi diable Michael avait besoin d'un type comme ça ? Il ne poserait certainement jamais la question, en tout cas, il le protègerait, car à trop fricoter avec le diable, Scofield pourrait bien perdre plus qu'une phalange de doigt de pied...  
Chassant ses pensée et se retournant vers la gueule d'ange, Spike se remémora tout à coup les bruits de couloirs qui circulaient à bon train à propos justement de son colocataire. La rumeur parlait d'un certain Lincoln Burrows, il avait entendu dire que ce gars, un prisonnier de l'aile des condamnés à mort, serait le grand frère du petit bout devant lui ? Il n'avait jamais vu Burrows, mais les descriptions allaient bon train, grand musclé… oui, musclé… pas comme son cadet en tout cas et dangereux ! Spike fit un sourire très rapide avant de s'approcher à pas de loup de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

« C'est pour ton frère, c'est ça ? »

Le petit génie trembla, surpris à la fois par la présence qu'il n'avait pas senti s'approcher et par les paroles qui lui furent tendues. Se retournant, il cala ses mains dans ses poches tout en baissant le ton de sa voix.

« Hum… Lincoln Burrows est mon frère, et je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ce qu'on dit de lui. C'est pas un ange, mais c'est sûrement pas un meurtrier, je le sais, je le sens... »

Michael était soit fou, soit… fou ! Spike comprenait maintenant. Le gamin n'était pas en prison pour braquage, mais pour retrouver son frère, et établir un plan de dingo pour le sortir de là ! Sacrifier sa vie, et tout ce qu'on a pour un plan suicidaire… Spike se serait bien fichu de la tête de Scofield, mais il se ravisa, quavait-il fait, lui ! Pour Buffy, pour Dawn ? Le vampire regarda à nouveau le petit génie dans les yeux puis il lui tapotta sur l'épaule. Il commençait à bien l'aimer, pour un humain !


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Break**

**5**

* * *

Il faisait chaud ce matin, comme l'avait expliqué son petit génie, la révolte des prisonniers eut lieu quelques jours plus tard à cause d'une clim' défaillante, on se serait bien demandé qui avait pu faire le coup ! Spike se gratta la nuque, il étendit le draps, signe à Abruzzi que leur petite sauterie à trois allait commencer. Sans attendre, le vampire glissa par le trou se rendant au point de rendez-vous. Il regarda l'italien rappliquer d'un sourire franchement pas accueillant. Il ne l'aimait pas et n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, peut-être que Spike avait suffisamment flirté avec le mal pour le reconnaitre dans les prunelles des autres.

« Spike… Abruzzi, Abruzzi, Spike. »

Présentation, certes sommaire, mais il n'était pas la peine de prendre le thé avec des petits gâteaux ! Le décoloré fixa la projecteur que le génie avec trimballé avec lui. Son regard fut capté par la feuille de papier blanc que Scofield avait emmené avec lui, sur le coup, c'était pas clair tout ça. Lorsque l'on pointe la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt, non ? Spike se contenta de regarder le dessin avant de comprendre que c'était l'image du dessin sur le mur qui devait attirer son attention. Hum ? N'était-ce pas le diable ? Mais d'où sortait ce diablotin ? Spike haussa un sourcil, se questionnant sur la santé mentale du petit, et puis, il écouta les instruction du petit génie concernant la densité et les faiblesses du mur en béton qui leur faisait face. Ainsi devait-ils faire des trous aux extrémités du dessin ? Hein ! Ils allaient faire des trous au diable ? Spike ricana, puis explosa d'un rire franc. C'était un boulot pour lui ça ! Il aimait bien le concept ! Trouer le diable ! Ça, c'était la classe, la vrai classe !

« Je m'en occupe ! Mon ange ! »

Un sourire illumina le visage du vampire. il cala négligemment une cigarette entre ses lèvres envoyant un regard en biais au génie, lui informant qu'il allait s'en occuper à sa façon et qu'Abruzzi n'avait rien à faire là. Non, il va pas faire long feu le petit diable, c'est loi qui te le disait, et quand bien même c'était du béton armé !

« Abruzzi, tu peux t'occuper de la surveillance, je préfère être prudent. »

L'italien s'approcha de Michael puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose que le vampire ne perçut pas réellement. Cela fait, il se retira non sans envoyer une derrière œillade maléfique en direction de Spike. Abruzzi venait de laisser Scofield perplexe, puis sombre. Alàlà, il aurait droit à un récapitulatif psychanalytique de la situation, ce soir. Mais en attendant… Il fit un signe de la main à Gueule d'Ange, pour qu'il lui donne enfin ce avec quoi il allait travailler. Spike regarda son arme avec étonnement. Un batteur pour faire des œufs à la neige ? Sympa ! Il allait trouer le diable avec ça ? Enfin, il faisait comme il pouvait, après tout, ils étaient dans une prison, pas dans un bricorama ! Le vampire jeta son mégot à terre, puis faisant signe au petit brun de se pousser, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'objet et entama le mur. Plutôt dur à son humble avis !

« J'arrive pas à y croire… »

En effet, Spike trouait le mur comme s'il s'agissait de placo-plâtre ! Mais il était loin d'être si mou que ça ! C'était du béton que diable ! Stupéfait, gueule d'ange ne put s'empêcher de couver d'un regard doux le vampire qui s'était allié à lui. C'était tout simplement, bluffant ! Oui, il ne se ferait jamais à cette force surhumaine… Il devait se l'avouer, Spike, enfin William, enfin, il ne savait jamais comment l'appeler, était d'une grande aide, et plus encore ! Avec lui, tout serait bouclé dans les temps !  
Son bras glissa sur son front, même ici il faisait une chaleur à crever ! Couper la clim', c'était un bon plan, mais quelle chaleur ! A croire que les vampires ne ressentaient pas les changements de température ? Il laissa Spike dans sa tâche qu'il menait parfaitement bien, pour retourner dans la cellule. Maintenant, il devait réfléchir à la suite du plan. Tout ça avait été si facile à élaborer, dehors, de l'autre côté des ces barreaux ; mais ici, tous était plus compliqués, il devait bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ! Son regard évita avec soin la présence à ses côtés, pour sortir Lincoln de là, il avait du sympathiser… ou plutôt vendre son âme à Abruzzi, mais quelque chose le terrorisé à l'idée d'être le responsable de la futur évasion de ce type.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Spike siffla un grand coup, ça y'été, le petit diable était troué, d'ailleurs il commença à donner de grands coups de tatanes dans le pauvre mur qui se fendait de douleur.

« Attends, on va… »

T'aider…. M'enfin, ils auraient pu l'aider, si le mur ne s'était pas fait la malle ! Abruzzi renifla, il était pas sencé être en béton ce fichu mur ? Son regard tout à coup suspicieux tomba sur la gueule d'ange, mais Spike reprit vite la parole obligeant John Abruzzi à l'observer, lui !

« Voilà, Gueule d'Ange ! Maintenant, je vais prendre un bain de foule, si ça ne te dérange pas ! »

Il en avait assez fait pour l'instant, bien entendu, si il devait encore servir, il le ferait ; mais là, il voulait s'en griller une et regarder les humains redevenir des bêtes. Comme lui ! Il referma la trappe après avoir passé à côté de l'italien qui lui lança un regard étrangement froid, il en eut d'ailleurs un frisson, il voulait sa photo ?  
Spike grogna et regardant de tous les côtés le spectacle magnifique en panorama, il aperçut cet espèce de pervers le mater avec insistance. T-Bag, il s'appelait ! Il ne l'aimait pas ! Pas du tout, c'était une haine différente qu'il éprouvait contre cet homme que celle envers Abruzzi. Si l'italien était dangereux dans le sens où c'était le mal incarné sous les traits d'un parrain, T-Bag, lui, était empli d'une perversité muette qui coulait de son regard psychotique. Spike ne supportait pas la façon dont il se plaisait à regarder Scofield ! Si jamais il s'approchait… non mais attendez, qu'il le prenne à tourner autour de SON casse-croute ! Le vampire détourna le regard, soudainement agacé, ce gars ne l'intéressait pas des masses.  
Tous ces cris… c'était si doux à ses oreilles ! Ça c'était intéressant ! L'émeute, la sauvagerie, les cris, les coups, les passages à tabac, les comptes rendus, avec des pourboires. Quelle ambiance ! Il manquait que la bière pour que le plaisir soit total, et l'artère de Michael juste à porter de canine ! Spike fronça les sourcils, il devenait de plus en plus paternel avec le petit génie !  
Son regard bleu attrapa soudainement une silhouette, un gamin, le gamin à qui il avait filé son plateau repas dès son premier jour de location. Il sauta dans le vide, castagna le gars qui lui courrait après et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Te reste combien à tirer ? »  
« Un an. Merci ! »  
« De rien, en tout cas, tient bon, tu seras bientôt dehors ! »

L'ado lui fit un grand sourire et alla se cloîtrer dans sa cellule sans demander son reste. Ce type là, il le trouvait cool. Il s'appelait William ! D'ailleurs, dès qu'il pourrait, il se décolorerait les cheveux, comme lui parce que c'était vraiment classe !  
Lorsque Spike remonta à l'étage, après quelques combats, il y avait un meeting dans sa cellule, ce qui ne l'interpella pas du tout, mais alors du tout. Ce qui le fut, par contre, fut l'exclamation de Scofield au sujet de sauver sa Sara. Il allait rejoindre l'autre aile pour aller chercher son docteur là ? Hum… Mauvais plan ! Le sort du gardien ne l'intéressant pas le moins du monde, Spike attendit quelques minutes puis suivit Scofield. Bien résolu à sauver son beefsteak si jamais il y avait du grabuge ! Haaa les hommes, que ferait-il pour une femme ? Hein ?  
Il avait du cran, oui, le petit Scofield avait du cran. S'il ne rivalisait pas de force avec ces brutes, il y allait en finesse ! Pour un vampire comme lui, se caler dans les endroits sombres sans se faire voir est si aisé ! Michael ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence ! Il était presque fier de son casse-croûte ! Par amour que pouvait faire un homme ? TOUT ! Sans aucune exception ! Il aurait fait la même chose pour Buffy ! Spike observa la scène de loin, un sourire en coin, diable quel tombeur c'était ce petit bout ! Le doc n'avait pas mauvais goût, gueule d'ange était pas mal, et il devait se l'avouer, elle non plus n'était pas mal. Un couple mignon, dans un cadre craignos ! Ce n'était pas des plus romantique ? Drusilla n'aurait pas dit le contraire ! Ça manquait de… de cette atmosphère gothique qu'il affectionnait tant. Une déclaration faite dans les égouts ou sur un cercueil fraîchement enstéré, y'avait que ça de vrai !  
Un cliquetis fit redescendre le vampire sur terre, il avait beau être lointain, il l'avait entendu grâce à son ouïe et maintenant il le voyait ! Tireurs droit devant ! Spike sauta sur Scofield pour le mettre à terre, se prenant une balle dans l'épaule. Putain d'humains ! Ils ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens !

« Sara ! »

La jeune femme sortit par la porte, regardant derrière elle, avec insistance. Oui, oui, il allait bien son chéri ! Foi de Spike ! Le vampire se releva, il y avait pas mal de tireurs, trop même, il devrait utiliser de ses pouvoirs pour sortir indemne de ce guêpier, tout en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas tireur d'élite, élitiste de la balle dans le cœur. Sinon, bonjour Mr le petit tas de cendres ! Et puis tout à coup, des tonnes de cris, des prisonniers arrivaient en masse se dirigeant vers la sortie de secours ! Parfait, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir meilleur timing ! Spike attrapa son paquet sous le bras et sauta par-dessus le groupe de prisonniers qui se fit canarder sévèrement. Maintenant dans les couloirs, il plaqua Michael derrière lui tout en courant comme un détraqué. Y'avait pas à dire, il était certain que la sécurité allait bientôt foncer dans le tas et tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait si il le fallait !

« Ça va ? Spike ! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ! »  
« Ça va, oui, c'est pas une balle qui peut me tuer, même si, dix centimètres plus à droite, j'étais raide mort ! Je protège mon beefsteak, tout simplement ! Un vampire se doit de protéger son calice, enfin c'est les anciennes lois à la con, que bien entendu, un homme comme moi ne suit pas, mais... j'ai pas trop le choix, non, si tu meurs mon petit gars, je change de coloc', et j'ai pas envie d'ébruiter ma condition ! On ne sait jamais qui peut traîner dans le coin ! »

Le blond se stoppa prenant une pause défensive. Il sentait… une présence se rapprocher d'eux. Il allait protéger son Michael quand il vit apparaître Scofield senior, enfin Burrows se stopper devant eux ! Mais comment, diable, il savait que c'était Burrows, d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Spike plissa le nez esquissant un sourire en coin. La même odeur… tout simplement.

« Michael ! »

Blablabla, bon il voulait bien que les retrouvailles fut touchantes… mais tout de même, ils ne devaient pas rejoindre le quartier ? Bon apparemment, ils dégnaient enfin se bouger après ses recommandations, enfin ! Suffisait les papouilles et les mots doux entre frérots. Spike se contenta, de faire le garde du corps, comme d'habitude, il veilla à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur cellule puis il grimpa sur son lit, satisfait tandis que les gardiens fonçaient dans le tas… Haaaa un nouveau concerto pour ces oreilles !


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Break**

**6**

* * *

Le calme était revenu à Fox River city, les mêmes réveilles à pas d'heures, la même bouffe dégueue, la belle vie quoi ! A part la monotonie des journées qui laissait à Spike un arrière goût de lassitude… Pour un vampire, l'éternité était déjà assez chiante, si en plus il n'y avait pas d'action, de combats contre une tueuse une fois ou deux, l'éternité derrière des barreaux… piouf quoi ! Enfin, il ressentait quelque chose, un sixième sens vampirique, comme un picotement derrière la nuque. Ça n'avait de rapport avec Gueule d'Ange, non, c'était autre chose, comme ces regards qui n'étaient pas de bon augure. Quelque chose allait se passer ! De l'action ! Chouette ! Il en était presque impatient !  
Spike était accoudé à la rambarde de protection, la cigarette calée entre les lèvres, il surveillait Scofield du coin de l'œil, distraitement, il n'était jamais assez prudent, vu que des rumeurs aillaient bon train sur leur relation qui n'était que purement vampire/petite veine à croquer, d'ailleurs, mais si certains croyaient ces rumeurs, alors, ils pourraient se servir du petit pour arriver à lui. Ils avaient toujours une grosse paires de couilles les humains ! Si ils croyaient qu'il laisserait Michael en pâture à ces gars… Qu'ils ne se croient pas dans un self service ! C'était à lui, Scofield lui appartenait ! Du sang de petit génie rien qu'à lui ! Spike inclina la tête regardant son 4H se balader entre Abruzzi, T-Bag, à son grand damne, C-Note, et là, il s'approchait d'un nouveau personnage. Il était sûrement encore en train de négocier un truc, mais cette fois-ci il parlait avec le vieux au chat. Chat qui avait disparu pendant l'émeute, d'ailleurs. Pauvre vieux, il avait l'air d'y tenir à son chat ! Mais, Spike ressentait de la compassion pour un humain ? Ou c'était pour le chat qui n'arrêtait pas de lui cracher dessus à chacun de ces passages ? Haaa les animaux, il ne pouvait pas leur mentir, à eux ! Il écrasa son mégot négligemment, regardant la porte s'ouvrir et montrer un Bellick en pleine forme, et avec ce sourire qu'il haïssait tant, ça n'annonçait rien de bon ! Si jamais il sortait vivant d'ici, foi de Spike, il lui taillerait la jugulaire quitte à se faire exploser le cerveau par cette immonde puce ! Mais plus important, qu'es-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Fouille générale ! »

Oh… c'était sûrement à cause de la mort du gardien ! Là, ils étaient mal, parce que si Bellick s'apercevait du trou… Gueule d'Ange remonta les escaliers, regardant T-Bag de travers, Abruzzi était sur le pied de guerre, ils allaient devoir trouver un truc. Ils allaient, pas lui, lui, il s'en fichait. Il bailla négligemment et alla s'allonger sur son lit en mâchant bovinement un chewing-gum. Son contrat ne prenait effet que lors de méga crise de loose Scofieldienne, autrement dit, souvent, il improviserait donc, si Bellick arrivait jusqu'à eux.

« Merde ! »  
« T'en fait pas… tout se passera comme il faut… »

Spike fit un sourire carnassier. Michael devait toujours se faire un sang d'encre, il ne vivrait pas vieux en s'inquiétant comme ça. Il devait prendre exemple sur lui, y'avait pas plus zen que Spike ! Il regarda Bellick s'approcher de leur célule de biais, bien, il allait faire quelque chose, même si passer un loooong moment au trou ne l'enchantait guère. Il allait avoir faim ! Le vampire fit un sourire de requin au gardien puis s'approcha en une démarche de jeune provocateur. Il allait dire que c'était lui qui avait tué le maton. Mais, quelque chose perturba l'échange et le coup de matraque qu'il aurait du se prendre ne vint pas, à la place un autre gardien vint chercher Bellick, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Le maton lança un regard noir au mariole devant lui avant de quitter la cellule. Apparemment un autre prisonnier avait été attrapé. T-Bag ? La réponse fut nette, lorsqu'il entendit des plaintes. C'était le colocataire de T-Bag ! Bon, quelqu'un avait payé pour les méfaits d'un autre. Mais au moins, tout allait bien.

« T-Bag… »

Gueule d'Ange n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux. Mais à vrai dire, la vie c'était ça ! Maintenant que T-Bag faisait parti du plan… William s'approcha du jeune homme, glissant son visage contre sa nuque. Pas qu'il ait eut véritablement faim. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le petit génie. Son bras se referma sur le corps de son compagnon de cellule, le serrant possessivement contre lui.

« Ça va pas ? »  
« Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'accéder à la loge des gardiens. »  
« Je peux pas aider mon ange, je me transformerais en tas de cendre avant d'avoir rejoint la loge. »  
« Je sais… simplement… »  
« Hum… il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… »  
« Hum ! »

Un coup de blues ? Il ne devait pas se décourager ! Tout allait bien pour l'instant, ils étaient dans les temps ! Spike baisa le cou et y enfonça ses canines. Il n'avait qu'à combler la fin de journée, toute façon, ils étaient tous confinés dans leur cellule pour le restant de la soirée. Et ici, les activités en cellules y'en avait pas des masse, à part croquer cette gorge chaude et brûlante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que l'émail de ses dents aiguisées glissait sur la peau tendre du petit génie, pourtant, quelque chose l'ennuya assez pour qu'il range rapidement ses canines. La peau du jeune homme ne tressaillait pas du tout, c'était pas amusant.

« Hey, fait pas cette tête. Tout marche sur des roulettes, ait un peu confiance en toi, bodel ! »

Spike retourna l'humain avec tendresse, le dos vouté de Michael n'indiquait rien de bon. Oubliant le cou quelques minutes, Spike serra sa nuque pour plonger son regard dans celui de son colocataire. C'était démoralisant, il l'avait presque dégoûté ! Voilà, il n'avait plus faim du tout !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais y arriver ? »

Spike n'avait aucun doute et Scofield put le lire dans le regard du vampire. Il eut un sourire en demie teinte, l'humain soupira avant de se caler entre les bras du blond. William était rassurant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui inspirer ; rassurant, car sans lui, pour l'épauler ou le protéger, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait pu trouver toute cette énergie. Spike faisait ressortir un esprit combatif, en lui, tout au fond de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras avaient enserrés le corps du vampire et ses mains s'étaient agrippées à ses vêtements. Qu'es-ce qu'il se sentait bien, comme ça, il avait l'impression de se trouver avec Lincoln. Maintenant la main de Spike glissait dans sa chevelure courte, faisant apparaitre un sourire profond sur les lèvres pâles de son compagnon.

« Tout ne marche pas comme je le prévoie, mais au final, j'y arrive, parce que toi ou Abruzzi m'avez aidé. Merci, pour moi, mais aussi pour mon frère. »  
« Je t'ai dit, on est quitte petit ! Enfin, si tu peux me ravoir des clopes je dirais pas non ! »  
« Ok ! »

Un petit rire, tout petit, mais c'était déjà beau. Le vampire recula d'un ou deux pas, observant l'humain soupirer, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Ses mains caressaient sa nuque essayant de prouver au génie qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Michael faisait preuve d'un sens analytique à toute épreuve, pourtant, il se brisait si facilement… Spike eut une étrange idée, que d'ailleurs il… concrétisa. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Soit, on faisait dire que les vampires n'avaient pas de préférence sexuelle, ce qui était faux ! Spike ne se prenait pas pour une de ces tarlouzes du 19ème siècle ! Loin de lui cette pensée ! Mais… tant pis, maintenant c'était fait ! Avant de grimper sur son lit, il réitéra son geste, tirant l'humain par la nuque pour approfondir à peine le baiser, ceci fait, Spike alla se vautrer joyeusement sur son matelas. Bras derrière la nuque, il observa l'humain avec un sourire aguicheur. Gueule d'ange plus rouge qu'une tomate le regardait encore fixement ayant du mal à imprimer ce qui s'était passé. Sa main glissa sur ses lèvres dans un automatisme abscons, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait honte de cette ébauche de sourire qui semblait animer ses lèvres et sans arriver à dire quelque chose, il observa Spike se détourner de lui.

« Bonne nuit Mon Ange ! »

William n'avait pas à se justifier, franchement… il avait aimé ce court échange ! Michael baissa la tête devenu tout rouge, il ne répondit pas, allant directement se coucher. Secrètement, il adorait ce surnom. Mon ange... oui, il l'adorait et ce baiser n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Le lendemain, Spike passa sa journée tranquillement installé dans la bibliothèque. Puisque le vieux au chat s'était décidé à aider Michael, la petite bande au grand complet s'était retrouvée au PI. Ne pouvant y aller, sans devenir feu William le Sanglant, Spike s'était résolu à ne pas s'inquiéter pour son compagnon d'infortune. Toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il était seul, il était avec Lincoln ! Quoi de plus rassurant ! Même si… ne comprenant pas pourquoi, le vampire ne supportait pas ce gars. Pourquoi, c'était son grand frère pourtant ? Ça, c'était un mystère. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient regardés comme chiens de faïence pendant tout le temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte. Lincoln ne l'aimait pas ? C'était réciproque de toute façon !  
Il gribouilla le visage de Burrows sur une feuille blanche soudainement énervé, lui ajouta des moustaches à la Dali dans un sarcasme dont il avait, lui seul, le secret. Ouai, ça, ça lui allait bien ! Le visage de Burrows se transforma au grès de son énervement. Non, il ne pouvait pas le voir ! Il ratura le dessin, lançant un juron puis il tourna la page pour se calmer. Oui, valait mieux, si jamais Gueule d'Ange le voyait faire une crise de nerf en gribouillant une caricature acharnée de son grand frère… voilà quoi ! Le malaise ! Son cheeeeeeeeer Lincoln ! Son cher grand frère ! Son… Rah ! William arracha la feuille en milliers de petits morceaux puis attrapa un livre pour se calmer : Edgar Allan Poe, quoi de plus relaxant !  
Tout en lisant, il griffonnait tranquillement sur une autre feuille, un poème, comme William aimait les faire. Un doux poème d'amour. D'amour ? Spike se surprit de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. L'amour ? Il l'avait laissé derrière lui, à Sunnydale ! La page fut arrachée et ensuite jetée. Son regard se braqua sur la droite un gars costaud venait de se tourner vers lui. Il l'avait déjà vu celui-là. Il détourna le regard, conscient qu'il venait pour lui, mais… Spike étant Spike… il ricana, continuant de lire son recueil de Poe.

« Alors on poétise ? »  
« Oui, mais n'emploie pas des mots dont tu ignores la signification crétin ! »

Le coup fut violent, d'ailleurs Spike se retrouva par terre sans qu'il n'ait pu le prévoir. Frottant sa joue douloureuse, il cracha une dent et un filet de sang avec surprise. Wa ! C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait aussi mal. Enfin, qu'un humain lui faisait aussi mal, parce que les démons c'était autre chose. Et puis horreur, sa main rattrapa la dent, il venait de perdre une canine ! Nan mais en voilà des façons ! Elle repousserait que dans deux jours, en attendant, ça serait pas des plus pratique pour mordre son compagnon de cellule ! Époussetant cette saloperie de tenue réglementaire, Spike se releva faisant face au gars qui le regarda avec un grand sourire. Le malabar lui fit signe de le suivre et Spike le suivit sans broncher, de toute façon, une bibliothèque ce n'était pas fait pour se battre ! Sourire sur les lèvres, William chemina, pourtant, bien vite il le perdit, l'aile est était réputé pour… ses fenêtres !  
Le vampire pesta lorsqu'on le poussa dans la salle de gym. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement sous la luminosité et il dut raser le mur en voyant le gigantesque rayon de lumière frôler son bras. Dans quelques secondes, il allait fumé de partout si il ne se dégageait pas bien vite de cet endroit ! Mais putain, quelle idée de faire des fenêtres aussi grandes dans une prison ! Qui avait osé faire les plans de cette connerie… Ha oui, c'était son colocataire… Il lui en parlera de ses plafonds super hauts et de ses fenêtres extra larges !

« J'ai appris que tu semblais avoir un problème avec la lumière ? C'est dommage… enfin, pas de bol pour toi, je sais qui tu es… William… »

Spike fronça les sourcils, il avait des fans, maintenant ? Oh, parfait ! Il afficha un air amusé, qui pouvait était ce gars, hein ? Pour aller demander à des larbins de dernière catégorie d'aller le chercher. LUI ! Le fameux William le Sanglant, ce mec ne manquait pas de toupet ! Son sourire, il l'oublia très vite, lorsque que le prisonnier se leva, empoignant un objet métallique et pointu. Il voulait vraiment le tuer ? Lui ? Son regard perdit l'homme, comme s'il venait de disparaître, et il se retrouva projeté vers une des sources de lumière. Spike grogna, bénissant cette tenue obligatoire de l'avoir à peu près préservé de cette rencontre brutale avec le soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à voir où était le molosse qui venait de lui faire mordre la poussière, d'ailleurs, un nouveau coup le projeta juste sous une fenêtre. Spike poussa un juron, il était incapable de voir les mouvements de… cette chose qui n'était définitivement pas humaine !  
Mettez un vampire, avec une âme, bourré de neuroleptiques, dans une cellule, avec pour seul environnement… le désert et un compagnon de galère qui semble devenir bien plus au fils du temps. Spike n'était rien, à comparer de ce qu'il fut ! Et la dose qu'il avait reçue au petit matin le laissait encore dans le coltar. Un humain ne lui aurait rien fait… Mais… face à un démon, il n'avait pas grande chance de survie.  
Son bras fit un bruit sinistre, il était brisé, le corps de William tomba à terre. Epuisé, meurtri… Il avait mal, trop mal, pour pouvoir bouger… Putain, il allait quand même pas se faire tataner la gueule par un démon de bas étage, sans riposter !


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Break**

**7**

* * *

« Tu veux quoi, toi ? »

L'ado mit les mains dans ses poches puis fixa T-Bag avec un regard neutre. Il avait entendu parlé de ses "préférences" en matière de jeunes hommes, et son age ne le mettait pas à l'abri de ce gars là. Il fit la moue avant de se mettre à parler, car il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser avec ce mec, il était pour rencontre ce Michael Scofield.

« Faut que je vois celui qui se fait appeler Gueule d'Ange ! »  
« Il est occupé là… mais si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de toi… tu sais… »  
« Ça va aller » le coupa-t-il. Sans s'apercevoir, il fit un pas de côté essayant de remettre un peu de distance entre lui et ce mec là. Il n'avait aucun besoin de se trouver un protecteur et tenir sa poche ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, dans l'immédiat c'était le Scofield, c'était urgent ! « Faut que je le voie ! »

Il haussa le ton, poussant T-Bag de toutes ses forces ! Il devait trouver le mec aux super yeux bleus, là ! Qu'importait ce qu'il devrait faire pour qu'on l'entende, c'était urgent ! Car oui, il avait tout vu. Il avait regardé ce gros malabar escorter Spike jusque dans le gymnase et quelque chose lui avait noué la gorge au point de ne pas les suivre plus longtemps ! Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que son héros et deux fois son poids ! Le chahut attira Michael dehors, que faisait T-Bag ? Si ça continuait comme ça, ça allait attirer l'intérêt des gardiens !

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Gueule d'Ange haussa un sourcil en voyant un gamin se jeter sur lui. Hein ? C'était qui ça ? Il observa le visage, encore trop enfantin pour finir ici, le regarder avec insistance. Oh, oui, il le voyait souvent tourner autour de Spike, quémander de l'aide, un conseil, quelque chose, une bricole, n'importe quoi ! Pourvu que Spike daigne lui donner un peu de son temps. Plissant les yeux, le petit génie repoussa le gamin sous une impulsion automatique et froide qui lui était étrangère.

« William… il a des problèmes, je suis pas fort ! Toi, toi tu peux l'aider, c'est ton ami, non ? »

Spike ? Des ennuis ? Michael se mit à sourire… Spike ? Haha, la bonne blague ! Spike pouvait bien se défendre seul ! Quand on perçait un mur en béton en à peine une heure, on était capable de liquider quelques humains avec seulement la force de son pouce. Confiant, il passa sa main dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

« T'en fait pas, Spike est fort, très fort ! »

Scofield retourna donc aider Abruzzi et Lincoln, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! Et tandis que l'ado réclamait à corps et à cris, de l'aide, Scofield lui referma la porte au nez. Alors armé de toute sa véhémence de gamin de dix-sept ans, il se rendit à la salle de sport, pour sauver son héros !

« Tu m'épates Spike ! Vraiment, après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi… Je dois être vraiment un dieu parmi les démons ! Dire que je viens de battre William le Sanglant ! C'est bien, maintenant… »

Un bruit de porte le coupa dans sa lancé. Dans un réflexe rapide, le démon rangea son pieu, si c'était un maton qui venait… Enfin, normalement, il les avait dans la poche et la salle de gym devrait être tranquille pour encore quelques minutes, cependant ce n'est pas un maton qui se présenta dans l'embrasure, mais un vulgaire humain, pire que ça, un gamin ! Hein ?  
Le démon lâcha le corps quasiment sans vie de Spike, pour peu qu'il soit réellement pourvu d'une "vie" puis il se tourna vers le petit bonhomme. Il allait lui apprendre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, un peu de politesse version démoniaque devrait le remettre sur les rails. Relevant ses manches, il se dirigea lentement vers le gosse.

« Tu veux de l'aide, bouffon ? Casse-toi si tu ne veux pas être obligé de pleurer ta mère ! »  
« Touchez pas à William ! »  
« Vous entendez ça ! Il me donne des ordres, le rejeton ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Spike, il réfréna une grimace. Ils l'avaient… brûlé ? C'était ignoble ! Ses petites jambes se mirent à flageller dangereusement et un coup en traître, venant du caïd derrière lui, le fit valser contre le mur. Damned, ils étaient trois, que pouvait-il faire lui, si Spike c'était fait mettre K.O si rapidement. Essayant de ne pas crier sous le choc, il se dirigea vers le vampire en hurlant son nom. Mais bientôt ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol car le malabar qui avait roué de coups son précieux chevalier servant, venait de se saisir de lui par le col. Menaçant, le regard le cloua littéralement sur place, James avait peur pour la première fois de sa très courte vie. Pas la peur qu'il connaissait, non, celle-ci se rapprochait de la terreur qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux d'un condamné à mort. Une main glissa sur sa gorge frêle, non, il devait se battre, il devait tenir bon ! Armé d'une folie furieuse, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bras, de toutes ses forces, chialant comme un enfant.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Maintenant… tu vas mourir, j'adore les âmes comme celle-ci. Jeune et innocente, dommage que personne ne t'ait cru lorsque tu as dis que tu ne les avais pas volé. Tu retrouveras Jones en enfer, tu pourras le remercier de t'avoir fait plonger à sa place ! »

La bouche de l'homme s'ouvrit, dégageant une fumée noire et épaisse qui arracha un hurlement à James…

« Michael ? »

Le sus-nommé inclina la tête. Il était ailleurs… le gamin… il venait de lui refermer la porte au nez. Il avait fait comme avec cet autre jeune. Celui qui s'était pendu quelques jours plus tôt, Cherry… Il s'en voulait encore un peu. Et en voulait, surtout, à T-Bag ! Le petit génie se frotta la nuque, soupirant. Il devait parler de quelque chose à son grand-frère. Bien sûr c'était pas le moment, bien sûr ce n'était pas le bon endroit, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Si ça ne sortait pas maintenant de son esprit, il serait parasité pour toute la journée. Décidé, il fit face à Lincoln qui le regarda en faisant un mouvement de la tête. Il connaissait ce regard, il connaissait d'ailleurs, son frère par cœur. Quelque chose le turlupinait et il aurait droit à un résumé bref ou pas de ses problèmes moraux. Lincoln lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire pour rejoindre son frère dans un coin, un peu protégé par l'oreille soudainement intéressée d'Abruzzi.

« Spike… enfin William… tu vois qui c'est ? »  
« Hum… quoi donc ? Il t'ennuie ? Il a pas l'air net ce type, c'est pas un camé au moins ! »  
« Non, non, c'est rien de tout cela ! Sans lui je n'aurais pas été dans les temps, crois-moi… c'est plus… que, enfin, tu vois. Il m'a embrassé… »

Le regard de Michael disparut, fixant le sol avec grand intérêt. C'était con de dire ça, dans cette circonstance. Lincoln avait mieux à penser qu'aux déboires sentimentaux et incertitudes de l'orientation sexuelle de son petit frère. Pourtant, il en avait besoin, tout grand garçon qu'il était. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à William de cette façon ? Ne devait-il pas plutôt parler de Cherry à Lincoln, de savoir que c'était un acte obligatoire qu'il avait eut et que si il l'avait sauvé, il aurait risqué de tout compromettre. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.  
Cela dit, ce n'est pas de ça dont il choisit de parler, c'était de Spike. Lincoln ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, que venait de lui dire son frère ? William avait osé… osé ? Embrasser son frère ? Mais qu'il le prenne encore à traîner autour de Michael et chaînes ou pas, il lui arrangerait le portrait ! Grognant, il serra les poings espérant que ce gars ne s'était arrêté qu'à cela. Il n'était pas aveugle le grand frère, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le regard quasi brisé de son cadet. Aurait-il… ?  
Sous la soudaine colère de son frère, Michael fit un signe négatif de la tête, Lincoln n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire et comme d'habitude, il agissait en grand frère protecteur. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Scofield n'avait plus besoin de Lincoln pour vivre, il avait quelqu'un qui lui donnait tout le courage nécessaire pour avancer.

« Mon… amoureux… secret, c'était toi. Pendant des années et des années au point que je me suis moi-même persuadé que tu n'étais pas mon vrai frère. Et puis, y'a eut Véronica, et la mère de L.J. Et puis, moi aussi je me suis engagé avec une femme, même si ça n'a pas marché. Je pense que c'est, cet amour particulier qui m'a amené ici. Lincoln… J'ai toujours voulu croire en toi et j'ai été capable de foutre ma vie en l'air pour toi. C'est horrible ce que je dis, en y repensant. Mais j'avais besoin de me soulager de ça, il le fallait. Maintenant je suis attiré par Sara, mais… tu sais, William… je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Disons que William me donne tout ce que je n'aurais jamais besoin… »

Lincoln avala de travers. Il devait halluciner ! Michael… l'aimer de cette façon ? Non ! Impossible ! Il passa une main sur son visage, sentant un poids incommensurable lui tomber sur les épaules. C'était lourd ça ! Extrêmement ! Il comprenait mieux ces regards insistants et pénétrants. Cette sorte de chose inavouée dans les yeux de son frère alors qu'il était en face de lui, derrière cette vitre épaisse. Aimer un meurtrier... C'était le même regard que celui qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Véronica. Cette étincelle faiblarde qui ne demande qu'à le croire, croire en son innocence tout en ressentant cette déception immense ! Il était rassuré de voir que cette passion inconsidérée pour son grand frère n'avait pas survécue. Mais grâce à quoi ? Celle ressentie pour Sara ou pour ce William ? Lincoln fronça le nez, il n'aimait et n'aimerait jamais Spike, pour trop lui rappeller l'homme qu'il était devenu. Scofield avait droit à une meilleure vie que ça, et puis diable, il parlait de la vie sexuelle de son petit frère là !

« Sara… ou William ? »  
« J'aimerais faire ma vie avec Sara, enfin, je pense… »  
« Tu as encore le temps de peser le pour et le contre… tu as besoin d'elle pour le plan. Et apparemment, elle te plait, gâche pas tout pour un homme ! J'approuve pas les trucs entre mecs. Et ce type n'a pas toute ma confiance. Je ne suis pas là pour diriger ta vie, c'est la tienne, Michael, alors choisi, mais… ce gars a quelque chose de mauvais en lui, méfie toi, c'était peut-être un cadeau empoisonné qu'il t'offrira. Tu mérites mieux que ça… Mais bon, si tu choisis ce gars, qu'importe, tu resteras mon petit frère, mais tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Michael fit un léger sourire, remontant son regard vers son frère. Il se méprenait sur William, mais il n'avait pas totalement tord. Spike n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, après tout c'était un vampire, mais il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, lui faire comprendre qui était ce mystérieux personnage, en tout cas pas encore, mais dès qu'ils seraient dehors, Lincoln comprendrait. Lincoln verrait.  
Ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé, ce frère se faisait doubler par un blond aux longues canines qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas du tout apprécier cette décision… Il serra Burrows entre ses bras, très fort, et faisant fi du regard d'Abruzzi, il l'embrassa, passant une main lascive dans sa chevelure courte. Il embrassa Lincoln, avec ce détachement qui faisait de lui cet homme, cet homme entier qu'il avait tant aimé. Après un rapide sourire, gueule d'ange détalla comme un lapin sous le regard sombre et mauvais d'Abruzzi, sacrilège ! Embrasser son propre frère de la sorte, maintenant, il comprenait en quoi il lui était si important ! Mais une idée démoniaque venait de lui éclore dans le ciboulot… John Abruzzi fit un large sourire puis se détourna de ce spectacle décadent. Quant à Lincoln, gêné, il observa son frère sachant pertinemment où il allait de si bon train. Il soupira passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et ben merde, son frère changeait de bord ! Enfin, il semblait l'avoir toujours été, pour avoir eut des sentiments aussi forts envers lui, bon, mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à ce baiser, ni à ce que son cadet était parti faire ! Lincoln se retourna et continua à creuser, non, mais… comment son frère avait pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

Michael se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, rempli de ce courage éphémère que ce simple baiser avait réveillé en lui, le combat devait être fini depuis longtemps et le blond devait être en train de lire de la poésie, pourtant la non présence de son camarade alarma le jeune homme qui resta interloqué devant la porte de leur cellule. Se pouvait-il que le gamin ait eut raison ? Certainement, car il ne le trouvait nul part ! Le regard inquiet, gueule d'ange se dirigea vers l'aile est, la confrérie arienne le lui confirma, c'était un mauvais plan, toute cette partie de la prison était particulièrement ensoleillée à cette heure !

« Spike, où es-tu ? »

Le bras retomba dans le vide, suivi de son frère d'arme, James était fatigué, fatigué de taper dans le vide. Fatiguer de lutter contre la douleur ineffable. Il allait mourir là… sans avoir revu sa mère, sans l'avoir prise dans ses bras, sans l'avoir vue une dernière fois, pour le lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir jouer au gangster, sans se soucier d'elle. D'avoir jouer au poker avec la vie et d'avoir lamentablement perdu. Il regrettait amèrement, car elle pleurerait encore une fois, comme lorsque la sentence était tombée. Coup de couteau dans le dos. Il avait été jugé comme un adulte, du haut de ses seize ans, à cause de ses nombreuses inculpations pour vols, vols aggravés et agressions. Il n'était pas un gentil garçon, c'était certain, mais ici, il regrettait tous ses actes. Car ici, il n'était rien. Il n'était plus le roi gangsta de la rue ! Il n'était qu'un gamin, un trou pour son compagnon de cellule lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin. Oui, il n'était qu'un enfant qui aurait du prendre un autre chemin…  
Ses yeux se fermèrent, es-ce qu'il irait au paradis ? Es-ce qu'il y aurait une place pour lui, là-bas ? Son père l'accueillerait ? Après tout le tord qu'il avait fait à sa propre mère ? Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il demandait pardon à sa pauvre mère.  
Spike bougea lentement, sa peau craquelée lui faisait un mal de chien, mais aux vues de la situation, il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Les yeux hagards, il chercha la présence du démon et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le gamin qu'il avait secouru en mauvaise posture. Putain, mais que fichait-il ici ? Sans écouter son corps, Spike se releva pour intervenir, mais à peine eut-il été debout qu'il retomba sur le sol dans un gémissement brisé. Ce gamin lui rappelait Dawn, il devait le protéger, il devait… Sa main se leva vers le gosse mais retomba rapidement. Merde, il allait laisser un enfant mourir ! Une voix l'interpela, Spike réussit à faire un mouvement de tête vers l'entrée de la salle, Scofield venait d'entrer, attiré par une sorte de sixième sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il regarda impuissant l'un des gars s'approcher de son protégé, un poing se leva en direction de gueule d'ange et dans un cri de fureur Spike se leva et fonça dans le tas. Il n'avait plus mal, d'ailleurs, il ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur ni aucune émotion. La seule chose qui martelait son esprit était la mort. Son corps presque incompétent craquait et se brisait à chacun de ses mouvements, mais il s'élança vers Michael pour le protéger, une cervicale craqua et l'homme tomba à terre sans vie, le troisième larron fut les frais de sa rage et sa main broya son crane dont le squelette éclata sous sa poigne.  
Alors le vampire se retourna puis sauta dans les airs avant d'atteindre la chose qui s'en prenait au gamin. Il arracha James de ses mains le jetant sans ménagement dans les bras de la gueule d'ange avant de s'occuper du démon. La douleur insoutenable lui fit grincer des dents, mais il devait l'éloigner de Michael, alors il propulsa le démon de l'autre côté de la pièce ! Après un éclat de rire, son adversaire se releva pour poser un regard dédaigneux sur le dernier arrivé.

« Ho… tout ça pour l'impressionner ? Ton sacrifice n'a pas attiré l'amour de Buffy. Tu es damné Spike, damné à courir derrière Dru'. Oh, tu sais avec qui elle est maintenant ? Et Buffy, devine vers qui elle a couru pour calmer ses larmes. Elle n'a pas supporté ton statut ! Ni mort, ni vivant… comment as-tu pu croire qu'en récupérant ton âme, tu pourrais faire comme un humain ? Tu es le mal et le mal n'a besoin de personne ! J'ai le pouvoir de reprendre ton âme. De te rendre ta liberté ! »

Sa liberté… ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir d'émotion ? Redevenir le froid et sanguinaire Spike ? Ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre ça, avant… Bien avant qu'il soit affublé d'un fond humain trop impliqué. Il regarda à peine derrière lui, un enfant à l'article de la mort et un p'tit gars incapable de sauver son cul, aussi bien que celui de son frère. Et devant lui… la liberté et le mal absolu. William pourrait redevenir celui qu'il avait été dans une autre vie, le vampire hésita. Bien sûr, il avait cru mourir en essayant de récupérer cette âme, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de retourner dans le mal le plus atroce sans plus rien ressentir. Mais… son cœur se serra lorsque Michael l'appela d'une voix frêle et suppliante. Il en avait bavé pour la récupérer cette âme, il n'allait pas la donner à un démon qui avait une fringale. Le démon avait raison, il ne pourrait pas mener une vie d'humain encore très longtemps, mais il choisirait seul, le moment où il redeviendrait une bête.  
Spike fit un sourire en coin, pour l'instant, quitte à en crever plus tard, il continuerait sa descente en enfer, car aimer était devenu l'enfer pourpre dans lequel William perdrait pied, définitivement. Il fonça dans le tas, les coups fusèrent, d'ailleurs il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter et ce n'est que lorsque gueule d'ange lui hurla de se stopper que le blond s'aperçut que l'homme à ses pieds gisait dans une marre de sang et qu'il en mourrait peut-être. Aujourd'hui il avait ôté deux vies, peut-être trois, mais il ne ressentit aucun regret.  
Spike se retourna vers son compagnon de cellule, pour sûr, rien ne serait plus comme avant, il venait de voir le plus profond de son être, ce gouffre sauvage que Buffy n'avait pu accepter au fond de ses yeux. Il eut un sourire brisé, Michael ne pourrait plus le regarder en face après ça. Le vampire allait avoir besoin de pas mal de repos pour refaire peau neuve, les morsures du soleil ne lui ayant pas fait de cadeau. Il tituba tout en s'approchant du gamin. Son regard s'échappait, il allait… très certainement mourir.

« Will… ça va ? Chui content… »  
« Un an ! »  
« Hum… mais j'voulais faire une chose de bien… pour une fois. J'veux pas mourir… maman… »

Spike serra la main qui se dirigeait vers lui, il sentait bien que le court effet qu'avait produit la mise en danger de Michael n'allait pas durer plus longtemps. Son regard se voilait, d'ailleurs il ne discernait plus le gamin qui semblait chercher un souffle. C'était d'autant plus dur pour lui puisque… le gamin, il l'appréciait bien. Il avait le choix. Le choix de le laisser mourir ou le faire revenir. Mais… méritait-il la damnation ? Ses crocs glissèrent contre la gorge pâle avant de s'en défaire, même s'il mourrait, il partait en ayant essayé de se racheter et c'était un acte à respecter.  
Un vampire impuissant, voilà ce qu'il était ! ça n'aurait pas été un enfant, il aurait peut-être… cédé à la tentation, Spike aimait bien les gosses, depuis qu'il avait servi de baby-sitter à Dawn. Il se sentait l'obligation de les aider, de les sauver comme il avait oublié de le faire pour lui. Scofield le regardait en silence, Spike crut sentir la main du génie avant qu'il ne sombre pour de bon, sa carcasse tombant à terre, avec de la chance, il ne rouvrirait jamais les yeux…


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Break**

**8**

* * *

« Voilà… »

Sara termina les nombreux pansements de son nouveau patient, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas le blond décoloré, il avait un regard sombre et dur. Elle ne soignait pas des anges, c'était sûr, à part Scofield, ils avaient tous une lueur animale dans le regard, comme ce William ! Elle trouvait étrange que Michael s'inquiétait pour un type comme ça. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui s'était installé aux côtés de son patient et puis rassura. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris, braqués sur le corps qui gisait sur le lit blanc depuis deux heures. Spike avait pas mal de brûlures, mais, cependant, il allait bien, c'était anormalement étrange ! Elle s'inquiétait plutôt du moral de gueule d'ange, car en quelques semaines, elle était sûre que le blondinet serait sur pieds. Un gars comme ça, ça ne pouvait que se rétablir vite pensa-t-elle comme pour se soulager et banaliser son état à la fois alarmant et en bonne voie de guérison !  
Michael soupira, Sara sentait pour ne pas le voir distinctement que la gueule d'ange était au bord des larmes. La version officielle voulait que le gamin et Michael s'était fait attaquer par les trois prisonniers et qu'ils avaient blessés mortellement James et William qui les avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait. En effet, y'avait deux mort à déplorer, quant aux troisième après quelques pansements, elle l'avait envoyé en isolement. Elle avait remarqué au visage surpris de Michael qu'il s'attendait à ce que le fautif soit plus amoché que ça. Après tout, c'était un démon !  
Le blond poussa un gémissement meurtrie, lui aussi allait se prendre une baffe dans la gueule, car le regard du médecin se tourna vers l'objet des tourments de William. James était allongé sur le lit d'en face, elle soupira, il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne de là où il était. Pas que les blessures soient graves, mais il était tombé dans un coma profond. Elle avait fait la demande de le transférer dans un hôpital plus approprié, mais pour un prisonnier presque mort… elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.  
Qu'importait ce qui s'était passé, car elle savait qu'au fond ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme Michael l'avait dit, une chose était sûr, le petit génie se rendait entièrement responsable de tout. Elle commençait à le connaitre, à savoir ce que ses yeux disaient lorsqu'il préférait se taire. Sa main se posa sur celle de Scofield, qui lui semblait plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle savait que William était son compagnon de cellule, mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi Gueule d'Ange ne voyait plus que lui et que personne ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Il y avait un mur invisible autour de lui. Sara lui envoya un sourire radieux mais il n'y répondit pas, fixant toujours Spike avec attention.  
Le doc fronça les sourcils, elle semblait transparente, tout comme le restant du monde, d'ailleurs elle quitta la pièce, sans que Scofield ne la remarque. Il était loin, plongé dans ses pensées angoissantes. Il regardait un homme qui en fixait un autre. Avait-il déjà perdu ?

Spike releva le nez de son livre, pensif. Il allait mieux, alors, il avait joué de coups de coude avec la femme docteur pour qu'il se sauve de l'enfer ! Il détestait l'odeur qui régnait dans ce genre d'endroit. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin d'un suivi médical, d'ailleurs, il n'avalait pas ses médicaments ! Et il était déjà totalement frais et dispo, mais ça, il le devait à Michael qui lui avait offert sa nuque à peine eut-il mis les pieds dehors. Pourtant, comme il le pensa, avec Michael tout était devenu différent, ils ne partageaient plus rien et l'humain restait obstinément fermé. Il lui donnait à manger mais Spike ne devait plus que se contenter de le regarder de loin… Car, oui, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il était dehors, et avant-hier, après un encas qui avait fichu Scofield sur les talons, il s'était totalement rétabli !  
La main du vampire ferma son livre avec désintérêt, il ne lisait plus depuis bien une vingtaine de minutes de toute façon ! Il avait appris à devenir de marbre face aux coups qu'on lui balançait joyeusement dans la figure et la froideur de Michael ne l'atteindrait pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. C'est pourquoi il passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps ici, à lire, pour ne plus couver du regard son 4H toute la journée.  
Spike entendit un bruit de pas, ils étaient lents et tâtonnants, un large sourire ourla ses lèvres, il savait à ces pas qui s'approchait de cet endroit magique, d'ailleurs lorsque la personne fut à porté de flaire, il confirma bien vite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le vampire tira une chaise pour la placer à ses côtés. Une main, une petite main caressa son cou, il inclina la tête pour regarder la bouille du gamin avant de lui tendre un sourire convainquant. C'était une caresse légère, elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de force, mais le gamin tenait sur ses jambes, et ça… c'était parfait ! Lorsque James s'était réveillé, il avait étonné tout le monde à commencer par le doc. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps à l'infirmerie ensemble, mais William s'était bien vite remis alors que le gosse avait du prolonger sa convalescence. Mais le doc l'avait promis, il serait de sortie en début de semaine et cela en fut ainsi.

« Bonjour William… »  
« Bonjour… alors, on vient prendre des cours ? »  
« Hum ! »

James voulait maintenant changer, il voulait prouver qu'il pourrait dès à présent changer le court de sa vie, oui, il avait choisi le mauvais chemin, mais Spike lui avait démontré qu'il n'était pas encore désespéré. Il pouvait se refaire, se racheter une conduite et il allait le prouvé. Son héros lui avait proposé de l'aider à reprendre ses études, et si c'était Spike le prof, il était sûr de mettre tout en œuvre pour réussir.  
Ils se retrouveraient là, tous les jours, comme le lui avait promis le blond et le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu de temps, puisqu'après un détour dans sa cellule pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait été déménagé pendant son absence à son grand soulagement, avec un autre adolescent, il était donc venu ici directement.  
Pendant leur convalescence, Spike avait mis un mot sur son déficit scolaire. Il était atteint de dyslexie, et Spike se jurait de pouvoir corriger ça, avec de la poésie. James eut un sourire, il n'avait jamais aimé ça, en fait, il n'y avait jamais rien compris. A présent assis auprès de son professeur vampirique, James regarda le livre tendu, c'était un court poème que William avait sélectionné pour le gamin. Assez court pour être lu et compris sans l'embrouiller. La langue était riche, sans employer de mots trop compliqué, oui, ce poème était parfait ! Lire, c'était un plaisir, pas une contrainte, c'est pourquoi, ils commenceraient en douceur.  
William le connaissait par cœur, car c'était l'un de ses préférés. De plus, comment expliquer à ce gamin, qui en avait déjà trop vu, qu'il avait fréquenté le poète en question… quand il était encore humain et qu'il l'avait entendu, fasciné déclamer ces vers aussi profonds qu'entêtant…

« Em…mily Dickin…son, une femme ? »  
« Hum, très jolie qui plus est. Une poétesse anglaise du 19ème siècle. »  
« Oh ? Une de tes conquêtes ? »  
« Oui, je suis bien conservé, n'es-ce pas ? »  
« Pour sûr… »

Un silence gêné s'installa, es-ce que le gosse avait compris ce qu'il était réellement ? Comprenait-il ce qu'il était réalité ? William le brisa en disant les premiers mots du poème. Il ne devait pas regarder James de cette façon, pas comme il regardait son casse-croûte ! C'était immoral, mais il devait se l'avouer, le rentre-dedans que lui faisait le jeune homme était tout à fait déplacé.

« To… make a pr… pr… »  
« Prairie. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
« Hum… la nature ? »  
« Exacte ! Continue. »  
« It takes a clover and one bee. One clover and… a bee, and reverie. The… reverie… alone… will… do, If… bees are… few. »

Un petit poème gentillet, vraiment, mais qui cachait une grande finesse. Spike se baissa comme pour chuchoter quelques secrets.

« C'est un très joli poème… tu sais pourquoi ? »

Le visage en face de lui fit un moulinet négatif. Il n'avait rien compris à ce charabia !

« Et bien, il contient le monde en quelques mots. Le pouvoir des mots. Ne les oublie jamais Jimmy. Clover… bee… reverie. Tu n'entends pas ? Dans le mot reverie, on entend clover et bee. Ferme les yeux. Ici il n'y a ni herbe, ni abeille, mais pour peu que l'on sache à quoi ça ressemble, et même si on ne le sait pas. On peut les imaginer. Qu'es-ce que tu vois ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la recommandation de Spike. Alors ce poème parlait d'imagination ? Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, il pouvait presque entendre le bourdonnement d'une abeille. Il se rappelait qu'une fois, il en avait vu quelques unes dans le parc où l'emmenait sa mère. Il se rappela avoir cherché dans l'herbe crasseuse un trèfle et il l'avait trouvé, oui. Le trèfle à quatre feuille qui devait apporter beaucoup de chance à sa moman, comme il s'amusait à l'appeller. Et puis, c'est le bruit d'une voiture qui freine durement, qui lui revint en échos. Il se souvient de tous ces adultes qui se pressent, qui chuchotent, qui observent. Et lui, enfant de dix ans, dans les jupes de sa mère, il s'approche pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sent le bras de sa mère trembler et puis cette même mère hurle et enfin pleure se laissant tomber à genoux vers cette personne à terre. Ils sont témoins de la mort de son père. Un paternel qui s'était proposé d'acheter des glaces à son fils, afin de fêter son nouvel emploi, oui, il pouvait enfin se permettre quelques luxes. Acheter une glace pour son fils, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait ; mais voilà, la friandise n'arriva jamais et c'est le regard neutre, que son fils regarda la glace répandue par terre qui se mêlait au sang de son papa. Le trèfle fut jeté à terre, car plus rien ne serait comme avant. En quelques secondes sa vie bascula dans l'horreur.

Une larme glissa sur la joue du jeune homme, mais son sourire se ré-affermit. Tout ça c'était passé, ils avaient longtemps galéré. Il savait que sa mère avait tout fait pour le nourrir, quitte à vendre son corps au plus offrant, et lui, lui, il avait ramené de l'argent pour l'empêcher de faire ça, mais il avait pris définitivement le mauvais chemin. Rien n'était perdu, non, rien n'était jamais perdu !

« L'humain, peut-être l'égal de dieu, d'une certaine façon. Faire vivre, revivre quelqu'un, quelque chose, un souvenir, une odeur même. Rien n'est perdu… Il est profond, hein ? Tu vois… la poésie c'est pas si atroce que ça. »  
« Tu lui ressembles… »  
« A qui ? Emily ? » Plaisanta-il. Spike savait qu'il était beau gosse, mais de là à l'être plus que cette femme…  
« Nan… mon père. Enfin… T'as des enfants ? »  
« Moi ? Non ! Et grand diable, je n'en veux pas ! »  
« Ils auraient beaucoup de chance… »

Jimmy voyait ça de son côté, du côté humain. Faire des bébés Blade, il ne voyait pas en quoi ils seraient chanceux. Soit, ils ne crameraient pas en sortant par grand jour. Mais… avoir un père suceur de sang… c'était pas le pied ! Et puis, il débloquait carrément ! Ce n'était pas parce que chez Marvel les Blade existaient que forcément il pourrait donner naissance à de telles aberrations. Il était mort, sa semence devait l'être aussi, point barre ! Il partait loin dans ses délires ! William sentit le petit Jimmy se blottir entre ses bras, alors c'est un père qu'il recherchait en Spike ? Pourquoi pas, il avait était homme à tout faire autre fois, mais père, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore testé. Son bras se referma sur le jeune puis il le berça, comme un père aurait pu le faire.  
Son regard tomba sur le petit à qui il envoya un sourire, il prendrait soin de lui, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait. Mais bientôt James lui envoya un regard que le vampire n'apprécia guère. Voulait-il d'un père ou… d'autre chose ? Il ignorait quelle relation ils avaient entamé depuis son réveil, mais quelque chose le laissait perplexe. Le gamin se suréleva lui volant un baiser. Un gamin, hein ? En tout cas le baiser qu'il lui tendit n'eut rien du tout d'enfantin et c'est Spike qui du l'arrêter avant que l'indécence ne soit franchie pour de bon. Cependant, lorsque le vampire se tourna, il fut surpris pas la soudaine présence de Michael. Avait-il assisté à ça ? Spike fronça les sourcils, il se sentait comme un T-Bag pris la main dans le sac avec un ado pré-pubert. Soupirant, il se tourna vers Gueule d'Ange délaissant son élève, qu'avait-il à lui dire ?

« Ça va être l'heure de la bouffe… je venais voir si tu t'étais pas endormi dans un de tes bookins ! »  
« Non… on arrive… »

N'était-ce que cela ? Michael fit une grimace, il voulait parler à William depuis qu'il était sortie de l'infirmerie, mais il n'en avait pas eut le courage. Il l'avait fui ! Et lorsqu'il avait été enfin prêt à parler, C-Note ou même Abruzzi déballait dans la cellule en demandant un truc en urgence ou bien, le blond était introuvable, certainement à l'infirmerie… Aujourd'hui, il s'était dépêché de partir du PI pour discuter avec Spike, mais visiblement, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, ce gamin ne le lâcherait plus, pour preuve, William venait de dire, on, car maintenant, ce Jimmy ne le quittait plus d'une semelle !  
Le vampire attrapa le gamin par la main, soucieux de l'attitude de son grand protégé, avait-il des soucis avec les gars ? De toute façon, Scofield ne lui confiait plus rien… alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Soudainement de mauvaise humeur, il dépassa Michael et alla s'installer à leur table, il fit signe à C-Note de s'approcher, celui-ci s'installa en face en sortant une nouvelle vanne sur son teint blafard. Depuis qu'il avait sympathisé avec le militaire, la confrérie avait faire de Spike un ennemi publique numéro un. Mais qu'importait, le blond adorait C-Note, il ignorait pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'ils s'envoyaient des vannes à longueur de journée. Westmoreland alla prendre place à leur côté accompagné d'Abruzi. Il fit en sorte que le génie fut obligé à prendre le siège à sa droite puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de T-Bag qui s'était gentiment incrusté à la table sans invitation.  
Il n'écouta pas les différentes discussions sur le plan, ou les problèmes liés à celui-ci. Il avait été convenu qu'il n'irait pas au PI même après les insinuations grotesques d'Abruzzi et de T-Bag ! Sans mot dire, il regarda son plateau repas puis dispatcha son contenu entre ses deux protégés, franchement, déjà qu'un vampire ne mangeait que par… envie de faire comme tout le monde, mais si la bouffe ressemblait… à de la cervelle bouillie… très peu pour lui !

« Will, tu devrais manger… »  
« Hum… je mangerais ce soir, t'inquiète pas… »

Ce soir, il avait une gorge à croquer, tout en disant cela, Spike se tourna vers Gueule d'Ange pour le regarder. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'incident au gymnase, était-il encore choqué par ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui ? Sa main tapota l'épaule de son colocataire, le tirant de ses réflexions. Son frère aurait-il des problèmes ?

« Abruzzi a des problèmes, on risque de perdre le P.I. »

Spike serra l'épaule de Scoco puis lui frotta le dos. C'était le premier geste tendre qu'il acceptait sans se défaire de son emprise. Spike eut un court sourire, vu qu'ils étaient accompagnés de leur deux bêtes noires, il n'irait pas jusqu'à le coller trop près de lui. Allons savoir ce qu'en penserait T-Bag ou Abruzzi ! De toute façon, tout irait bien, il le savait, car jusqu'à maintenant, Michael réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Bon, ok, des fois avec plus d'huile de coude qu'il ne l'avait pensé en théorie, mais ça marchait ! Alors rassurant, il lui tendit un sourire.

Après le repas bon enfantin, grâce à la querelle entre C-Note et T-Bag, le blond entraîna ses deux protégés loin du réfectoire où une dispute entre le clan arien et la famillia latinos menaçait d'exploser.

« William Savage… vous avez de la visite… »

Visite ? Lui ? Nan mais attendez, depuis quand quelqu'un venait le voir ? Il regarda stupéfait Gueule d'Ange avant d'emboiter le pas derrière le maton, mais diable, qui savait qu'il était là !


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Break **

**9**

* * *

Michael était assis sur son lit, depuis que Spike était parti avec le maton, il observait James de biais. Évidemment le gamin ne voulu pas rejoindre sa cellule et était resté avec lui depuis. Gueule d'Ange ne le supportait plus et après avoir pensé lui éclater la tête contre le mur de sa cellule, il se contenta de hocher la tête à tout ce qu'il disait. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait avoir la langue pendue ! Non en plus d'être un moulin à parole, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son héros avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était pathétique, on aurait cru une lycéenne en train de parler d'une rock star. Michael soupira, William ceci, cela, qui lui apprenait à lire, qui lui donnait son amour pour la poésie, qui avait un charme fou, qui avait la plus tendance des réparties… Scofield saturait, d'ailleurs il leva les yeux au plafond. Si William ne rappliquait pas rapidement, il allait le fiche dehors. Tout à coup surpris du silence, Michael baissa les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui le regardait suspicieusement. Après un court soubresaut, Scofield repoussa le gamin d'un coup bref le questionnant du regard.

« Il a quelqu'un ? »

Hein ? Scofield fit une grimace puis inclina la tête, un peu surpris par la question. Il pourrait dire oui, afin de revendiquer cette place, cette idée lui passa fugacement par le crâne, mais plus attaché à la vérité, Michael n'avait même pas la réponse à cette question. Ils n'avaient jamais discutés de ça. Bien sûr deux noms revenaient souvent, mais il n'avait jamais osé savoir qui c'était. Ou plutôt il ne désirait pas savoir ! Es-ce que Drusilla était vraiment quelqu'un d'important ? Il savait pertinemment que oui, tout comme cette Buffy, mais il savait aussi que Buffy l'avait largué quelques temps avant son incarcération. Et si jamais c'était elle, qu'elle revenait dans la vie du blond ? Il haussa les épaules, à quoi bon penser à tous ça. William était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, dire qu'il essayait de croire vraiment en ce qu'il disait !

« Je n'en sais rien ! Tu… es… amoureux… de lui ? »

Les mots furent si durs à prononcer que Michael soupira de nouveau. Soit, il s'intéressait à ce que ressentait Jimmy, cela dit loin de lui l'envie de le traiter en ami, il n'en avait aucune envie. Alors pourquoi le lui demander alors qu'il savait la réponse, alors qu'il ne voulait absolument pas l'entendre… au fond. Au fond, il en avait besoin, pour passer à autre chose, ou pour se réveiller. Il n'y avait que pour Lincoln qu'il avançait par pulsions, il était trop ordonné, trop méticuleux, il n'arrivait pas à faire les choses sans plans, sans tout prendre en compte. Son esprit trop analytique handicapait dans ses relations amoureuses, car il ne pouvait y planifier tout. Cette réponse pourrait être un coup de pied au cul, pour qu'il s'active avant de voir le créneau passer… ou pas… Il avait déjà perdu de toute façon, vu comment ils les avaient trouvés… C'était plus un baiser ça !  
Pour s'empêcher de déprimer, Michael se répéta qu'il n'était pas là pour roucouler, mais pour sauver son frère ! Enfin, s'il pouvait récupérer quelqu'un… Quelqu'un pour combler sa vie faite de math et de théorème de Pythagore… Michael soupira, oubliant complètement la présence du jeune homme qui mal à l'aise n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question. Le prisonnier glissa une main dans son cou, quand il rentrait dans son appartement, il se sentait… vide…

« William ? »

Michael venait de finir les plans d'un nouveau complexe commercial, il était passé rapidement au japonais et avait pris quelques sushis, rien de prétentieux, un léger repas, en tête à tête. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le jeune homme ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il déposa son repas sur le bar à l'entrée pour se retourner vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Il entendait l'eau couler, mais il résista à la tentation de le rejoindre sous la douche, c'était pas du tout sérieux. Il s'y faisait à cette vie nocturne, il y avait même là quelque chose d'étrangement sensuel à savoir qu'en rentrant chez lui, son amant à moitié réveillé l'attendait nu sous ses draps.  
Chassant cette vilaine idée de sa tête, il déposa le boulot qu'il avait ramené à la maison, une société voulait qu'il s'occupe du bâtiment de leur maison mère, il allait donc plancher sur l'entreprise pour faire l'immeuble le plus approprié ! Mais bon, ça attendrait, en effet, il ne dormait jamais beaucoup, entre son amant et ses insomnies, il aurait de quoi lire tout à l'heure. Finalement, l'humain céda et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. Spike se tenait de dos, l'eau coulait sur son corps d'une façon… s'il continuait à regarder de cette façon ce corps, il allait s'étouffer ! Le jeune homme desserra sa cravate puis décida de faire volt-face, il allait avoir du mal à s'assoir pour manger si ça continuait.  
De retour dans le salon, Scofield s'installa dans un fauteuil, sirotant un double scotch, sa main appuyait avec empressement sur la télécommande de sa télé… Comme d'habitude rien n'attrapa son intérêt. Rien ? Peut-être pas, car maintenant sur l'écran noir, il put voir la silhouette de William glisser dans le salon. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de sécher ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude, il s'affichait pratiquement nu devant lui. Quoique là, il avait fait l'effort de caler une serviette rouge atour de ses hanches, peut-être pour jouer avec son compagnon. Il sentait maintenant l'odeur grisante d'un gel douche au musc se rapprocher de lui, lentement… Très lentement, TROP lentement ! La chevelure blonde glissa enfin devant son regard et deux lèvres vinrent le saluer proprement.

« Japonais ? Tu sais que j'ai connu une japonaise, il y a longtemps. »  
« Oh, non, je ne le savais pas. M'enfin, j'ai pas ramené la vendeuse avec moi, j'aurais dû ? »

Le vampire fit un grand sourire énigmatique avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Silencieux, il passa devant lui, exhibant son corps et cette serviette qui montrait sans montrer ce qu'elle était censé cacher. Les lèvres de Michael firent un sourire en coin, non, il n'abdiquerait pas le premier, comme la plus part du temps, lorsque son amant lui jouait ce genre de show sensuel dès son arrivée. Spike était parfait, il ne pouvait dire le contraire, physiquement, mentalement… en fait, on ne pouvait trouver mieux comme compagnon pour un garçon aussi handicapé socialement que lui. Déficit d'inhibition latente qui murait sa vie dans une frénésie de pensées parfois incohérentes puisque trop nombreuses, Michael n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais réussi à vivre normalement. Maintenant que le surnaturel était entré dans sa vie, il se sentait complet quelque part.  
Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres tandis que le vampire faisait un mouvement remplis de sous entendu. Non, il ne se privait pas de tels spectacles. Il leva son verre envoyant un regard brulant vers son amant, puis le termina d'un trait. Il allait manger, car s'il continuait de le dévorer des yeux, ça allait se finir rapidement dans la chambre. Les bras de Spike le tirèrent sur ses genoux avant qu'il puisse s'assoir convenablement, diable, il ne le laisserait pas manger, il attaquait directement ! Un baiser vint ponctuer son cou et tandis que les mains du blond dévalaient son corps, Michael en profita pour venir cueillir un baiser. La main du génie se perdit dans la chevelure blonde accentuant le baiser, son bassin fit un court mouvement lorsque la main de son amant glissa entre ses jambes, arrachant un gémissement à William. Mais ce que voulait le vampire, c'était jouer, ça se voyait dans son regard pétillant, non, il n'allait pas le mener au lit maintenant, nan, il aimait faire abdiquer Michael, le pousser à supplier, à s'offrir à lui sans aucune retenue. Après un sourire moqueur, le visage du décoloré glissa dans son cou, cherchant une ouverture que Michael se refusa à donner. Pas tout de suite, pas encore… il voulait le faire patienter un peu, comme il le faisait languir.

« Hey, tu me mets au régime ? »  
« Juste un peu… »  
« J'ai grossi ? Tu trouves ? »  
« Hum tu devrais arrêter la bière ! »  
« Ben merci ! »  
« Attends-moi… juste quelques minutes… »  
« Combien ? J'ai faim moi ! »  
« Moi aussi, alors tu permets ? »

Michael s'installa devant son festin, oubliant, par jeu celui qui grognait derrière lui, se plaignant d'être un vampire maltraité et tout le tralàlà. Il en ricana dégustant, ou avalant presque en quelque bouchées, ce qui lui aurait pris une heure, dans la tristesse de son ancien logis, froid et vide. Et puis il se leva, nettoya ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer… et tirant l'objet de ses désirs, de son amour, il le mena à son lit. Ce lit qui voyait jour après jour les ébats des deux hommes. Leurs passions, l'un pour l'autre, leur accords, tacites, dans le velours de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Michael s'endorme, laissant Spike mener sa vie nocturne comme il le voulait. Il revenait toujours avant que Scofield ne se réveille, préparant son petit déjeuner, pour enfin récupérer la place chauffée et confortable de son amant. Leur vie en roulement, mais leur vie tout simplement. Une vie qui aurait pu être, une sorte de conte de fée.

« Michael ? Ça va ? »  
« Hum ? »

Michael tourna son regard vers Jimmy, voilà qu'il rêvait tout éveillé ! Mais quel rêve ! Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit… réel ! Que demain, Lincoln vienne manger chez lui… du mexicain, accompagné par une femme qui prendrait soin de son frère, et de LJ. Il gâterait son neveu, comme d'habitude, puis il glisserait dans les bras forts et puissants de son vampire, de sa passion envers cette étreinte quasi diabolique. Se donner, lui, son âme et son sang… Fini sa vie qui lui prenait le chou, à l'oubliette son problème psychiatrique, déficit de l'inhibition latente, tu parles d'une tare ! Elle servait maintenant, ok, mais… c'était à cause de ça qu'il vivait seul, que tout le monde le regardait comme une machine à son boulot. Il était une bête de foire ! "Hey Scofield, tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Hey Sco, vient voir, j'ai un problème avec le design de telle ou telle chose." C'était ça, la vie au boulot… Scofield le génie, Scofield celui à appeler en cas de dégâts, la bonne poire trop gentille pour dire quelque chose, la bonne poire qui avait réponse à tout ! Il se serait cru dans un épisode de John Doe !  
Jimmy inclina la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ce gars. Il l'avait vu sourire d'une façon… A quoi avait-il pu pensé pour avoir ce sourire crétin sur le visage ? Finalement, il ne l'avait pas écouté parler, ça servait à quoi de poser des questions, si on se fichait de la réponse ? Le gamin s'installa sur le lit du bas, Michael ayant volé celui de son héros depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il aurait bien voulu s'installer sur son lit et respirer son parfum… Mais bon, pas de bol ! Attendant le retour de William, il décida de fermer les yeux, quelque chose le chiffonnait au sujet de Gueule d'Ange, surtout que les ragots disaient qu'il entretenait des relations physique avec son héros. C'était surement de l'intox, il avait peut-être une belle gueule, mais sincèrement, y'avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat tant sa façon d'être était… quelconque ! C'était le mot juste. Il ferait de William son petit ami, il écraserait Scofield sans ménagement !

Quelques longues minutes de silence plus tard, Spike passa les barreaux de forte et mauvaise humeur, laissant un brasier incendiaire sur ses deux camarades, intimant un silence complet et surtout **AUCUNE** question ! Il regarda Gueule d'Ange puis le poussa pour grimper sur son perchoir et donner un grand coup de tête dans le mur. Fallait qu'il se calme !


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Break**

**10**

* * *

Le vampire suivit le maton tout en se demandant qui il allait découvrir au bout du chemin. Angelus ? Si c'était ça il lui ficherait le poing dans la gueule pour ne pas l'avoir sorti plus tôt ! La toxico qui l'avait foutu là ? Pour ? Parler d'un jugement qui n'aurait jamais lieu ? Hummm non, il devait sûrement s'agir d'une vieille connaissance… et il espérait que ce ne soit pas Drusilla et Darla qui venaient lui faire une visite de bienséance ! En tout cas, il s'était attendu à presque tout, mais surement pas à la voir… ELLE !

« Buffy ? »

La bonne surprise ! Le vampire s'arrêta net pestant contre cette apparition. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Il n'avait pas envie de la retrouver, pas maintenant ! Son cœur se serra, submergé par des tonnes de souvenirs qui le rendirent amère. Non, il ne voulait pas la revoir maintenant, alors qu'il passait lentement à autre chose ! La jeune femme lui avait tendu un large sourire dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur elle. N'avait-elle personne d'autre à emmerder sur terre que lui ? Après avoir pensé à la dépecer vivante, Spike glissa son regard sur sa silhouette. Dieu ce qu'elle avait changée en si peu de temps, c'était une femme à présent, une femme épanouie. Il était probable, que maintenant, n'étant plus la seule tueuse, elle menait une vie tranquille loin de Sunnydale. Spike aurait voulu savoir comment elle allait, mais il se renfrogna, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'accroche à de vains espoirs ! Il leva donc les yeux au ciel, priant pour qu'elle n'éternise pas la discussion et surtout qu'il retourne rapidement auprès de ses protégés, ce qui serait certainement plus constructif que de parler à son ex. Cependant, quelque chose happa son regard, tient donc, il remarqua une petite forme auprès d'elle, un petit garçon aux yeux bleus qui le fixait avec une sorte de curiosité. Elle avait un gosse, hein ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené avec elle dans un endroit aussi merveilleux que Fox River ? Et puis, ça ne l'intéressait pas, il détestait les gosses, n'avait-elle pas trouvé de nounou, pour le trimballer sans vergogne devant son nez. D'ailleurs qui était le père ? Très certainement un de ses boulets qu'elle baisait puis délaissait comme une merde. Pauvre gosse ! Il s'installa en face d'elle en soupirant, sentant déjà le refrain qu'elle allait lui lancer. Cependant, le refrain fut tout autre…

« Spike… j'irais pas par quatre chemins, j'avais pas vraiment envie de venir, mais Gilles a insisté pendant des jours, tu le connais, impossible d'y échapper. Et puis… Dawn m'a assuré qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Elle aurait bien voulu venir avec moi, mais, elle est à la fac et y'avait des trucs sur lesquels on devait revenir seul à seul. Elle fait droit, je pensais pas qu'un jour elle… Elle aimerait les cours ! Comme quoi tout peut changer… »  
« Je suis content pour elle… »  
« Moi aussi. Et puis, elle a un petit ami ! Tu sais, le genre bad boy, mais gentil et attentionné, il a passé le teste de la tueuse, alors je pense que ça devrait aller. Ils parlent de fiançailles, ce genre de choses, je pense qu'elle te tiendra au courant… Quant à Willow, elle est en Angleterre avec Kennedy, elle s'est spécialisée dans la sorcellerie, blanche, hein ! Elle est détonante, enfin, je pense que tu le sais, puisqu'elle est un peu pour quelque chose à… tu me comprends ! Quant à… Alex… il ne va pas très bien, enfin, il fait de son mieux, mais je crois qu'il regrette Anya. »  
« T'es venue me faire un check-up complet de la vie de tout le monde ? T'as mal choisis ton public, je suis plus là pour te servir de psy, c'est fini tout ça ! Tu veux encore me traiter de pierre tombale, vas-y ! Doit y avoir en Angleterre, une tombe à mon nom, où ma mère est morte de chagrin, ça va sûrement te faire frétiller de bonheur ! »  
« Spike… »  
« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je sois heureux de te voir ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tout ce que j'ai enduré ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! JAMAIS ! »

Buffy baissa les yeux, elle attrapa son manteau entre ses bras prête à s'en aller. Il avait raison, c'était sûr, mais qu'avait-il fait d'elle, avant qu'il ne récupère son âme ? Ils s'étaient fait du mal, tour à tour, se laissant emporter par une relation destructrice et masochiste. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir le voir, non. Mais c'était si difficile ces derniers temps, elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait faire face à Spike, et c'était aujourd'hui. Debout dans la salle des visites, la blonde jeta son manteau sur sa chaise, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Cependant, elle avait cru que ça serait plus facile, en voyant Spike arrivé, elle l'avait trouvé serein et apaisé. Avait-il changé ? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un pour le redresser de tout ça ? Elle aurait bien voulu le lui demander, mais il ne répondrait très certainement pas à ses questions. Depuis qu'elle était avec Joey, elle avait trouvé un équilibre, oh, ce n'était pas parfait tous les jours, mais les démons du passé ne lui faisaient plus peur, elle les regardait parfois avec pitié, car la petite fille perdue et terrorisée qu'elle avait été, avait muri et trouvé sa voix. Es-ce quelqu'un avait tendu une main vers Spike ? Il le méritait. Sa main glissa dans la chevelure de son fils, oui, pour lui, elle resterait.

« Alors… c'est lui mon papa ? »

Son père ? Hein ? Spike éclata d'un rire franc, avant de se lever aussi sec. Un gosse et pourquoi pas un petit cerbère pendant qu'on y était ? Le vampire roula des yeux, on allait pas le prendre pour un con ! Un fils, c'est cela ouai et il était la mère Michelle ! Si c'était une tentative pour l'amadouer, c'était complètement peine perdue, sans un regard pour le gamin, Spike fit signe au maton de se ramener, il en avait fini. Pourtant quelque chose lui glaça le sang, le faisant se retourner imperceptiblement. Buffy venait d'acquiescer, et au regard qu'elle lui tendit, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Damned, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Bonjour… papa… »

Papa… Spike eut un frisson de dégout, comment ça papa ? Le charmant bambin se dirigea vers lui, mais le vampire recula rapidement d'un pas, comme s'il craignait une quelconque morsure ou pire encore. Papa ? En voilà des façons ! Il n'avait jamais aimé les gosses, jamais ! Et grand diable, il n'en voulait pas ! Qu'y avait-il d'incompréhensibles dans, je suis un vampire, je peux faire ce que je veux, de toute façon on s'en branle je suis MORT ! Il était mort que diable, il pouvait pas faire un rejeton ! C'était impossible, IM-PO-SSI-BLE !  
Papa… il allait certainement en faire un infarctus, et tout en observant la chose aussi haute que la table, le vampire eut une drôle de sensation. Un vampire et une tueuse, hein ? Quel genre de gosse ça pouvait faire ? Il fronça le nez sous cette créature qui n'était définitivement pas humaine.

« Gilles a fait des recherches, parce que tu vois, ça m'a paru totalement irréel ! Je veux dire, toi et moi… un… enfant… Quoi qu'il en soit il a trouvé une vieille légende, la légende d'un vampire exceptionnel, capable de traverser l'enfer pour récupérer son âme, capable de tous les sacrifices, pour une bonne cause, mais aussi par amour. On dit que le sang de ce vampire aurait été… différent. Apparemment… Angel est l'un de ses descendants et comme Angel est… en quelque sorte ton père ou grand-père, je ne sais plus vraiment… tu… as hérité de ce sang et de ses pouvoirs. Et vu que je suis moi-même morte quelques fois, puis fraichement ressuscité grâce à la magie des plantes et de Willow, y'a eut comme qui dirait, un bug. Appelons-le comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, William est spécial, très spéciale. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière, toi et moi, mais même si tu ne me pardonnes jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous, William n'a pas à en faire les frais. Il a vraiment beaucoup à apprendre de toi. »

Spike ne comprenait pas, enfin, si, il était le descendant d'un zigotto barré dans sa tête, capable de faire des trucs chelous dont il avait totalement hérité, et du coup, il avait un gosse… C'était parfait ! Putain la loose qu'il avait ! C'était un effet de mode de venir faire chier les vampires sympa qui avaient récupéré leur âme pour leur en foutre plein le nez ? Nan, nan, c'était vraiment génial… Il devait faire un cauchemar ! Et pas un petit, car il était maintenant affublé de mot papa tatoué au fer rouge sur son bon dieu de crâne. Il avait un gosse, avec une ex qui l'avait jamais aimé, pour qui il s'était jeté en pâture au soleil brûlant, afin de la sauver et accessoirement le monde, et maintenant après une résurrection qu'il devait au scoubi gang, on lui balançait : Spike je suis ton fiiiils ! Haha ! Un rire nerveux lui sortit des cordes vocales, ça y'était, il était devenu fou ! Sérieux, qu'il recroise ces instances de merde et il leur dirait ce qu'il pensait du destin qu'ils lui avaient choisi !  
C'était pas tout ça, mais il devait rejoindre sa cellule, oh, combien rassurante ; pourtant, il n'en fit rien car un corps de lilliputien venait de lui attraper la jambe et la serrait fortement. Damned, il ne pouvait même pas fuir ! Soupirant pour se calmer, Spike décida de faire face à cette petite chose, alors il s'accroupit en face d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Un jour ça serait un homme, quelque part c'était rassurant, il grandissait assez vite, plus vite en tout cas qu'un humain. Son doigt tapota le crâne de l'enfant qui lui tendit un sourire. C'était pas tout ça, mais comment ça marchait ? Ce gamin avait tout de même une drôle de touche, Spike n'aurait su dire avec exactitude si c'était le gamin qui le terrifiait ou la nature qu'il abritait, en tout cas, il lui tendit rapidement un sourire avant que le petit morveux ne lui saute au cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Haaa ! Qu'on le débarrasse de ce truc !  
Ainsi donc, il avait un fils, le mot résonnait encore dans sa tête comme un maléfice incanté par un magicien sous LSD. Ni vampire, ni humain, il pouvait le flairer. La vie coulait en lui, enfin, une vie tellement étrangère qu'il ne pouvait réellement la comprendre… Un père vampire et une mère tueuse morte, il ne comptait même plus combien de fois. Voilà ce qu'était la famille de ce gosse. Et encore, il avait droit à une clef pour tante, une famille de vampires tarés de son coté, d'un scoubi gang plus ou moins humain pour parrains et marraines et d'une tripotée de démons pour petits cousins. Quelle chance il avait ! Et bien sûr, tout le monde trouvait ça normal ?

Il se demandait encore, comment Angel avait eut son fils. Comme lui ? Autrement ? Il n'avait jamais osé le lui demander. Mais lui, là, le grand solitaire de Spike, tenait dans ses bras, son fils. Le vampire se mit soudainement à sourire puis serra cette petite chose tendrement comme un précieux trésor. Son fils… il le porta tout à coup à bout de bras, le gamin tout sourire n'attendait que ça, alors Spike se mit à tourner sur lui-même, faisant pousser un grand rire à son fils qui en redemanda aussi sec. Son fils bordel de dieu ! Si sa mère pouvait voir ça de là-haut ! William senior n'avait pas vécu en vain, il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de bien !

« Il adore lire, je crois qu'il tient ça de toi, parce que moi, tu vois les grands auteurs ça a jamais été mon trucs. Il adore Shakespeare. D'ailleurs, il est dans une classe de surdoués… Et devine la meilleure, il vient d'obtenir le prix littéraire de son école, avec un… poème ! J'avoue, j'ai rien compris à son texte, mais son professeur a dit qu'il avait un certain talent ! Je… vais essayer de te faire sortir, je pense que Dawn va pouvoir nous aider… »  
« Hum ? Non, pas encore ! Surtout pas Buffy, tu me promets de rien tenter ? »  
« Pourquoi, je pensais, enfin… »  
« J'ai un truc à finir ici ! Il le faut, je dois aller jusqu'au bout, c'est une promesse. Il est impératif que toi ou Dawn ne fassiez rien pour me sortir d'ici. T'inquiète pas, je saurais vous retrouver. D'accord bonhomme ? Papa te trouvera, alors soit bien gentil avec ta maman en attendant. »

Le garnement fit un signe positif de la tête se calant contre les jambes de sa mère. Un sourire fripon fut tendu à son père, auquel le vampire répondit avec tout autant de malice. Oui, il avait un fils et apparemment, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il écrivait des poèmes, très certainement meilleurs que son paternel vu ce qu'il s'en disait. Spike glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, pas qu'il aimait les enfants maintenant, mais la fibre paternelle avait toujours été là, y'avait qu'à voir comment il s'était occupé de Dawn, de Gueule d'Ange et de James. Il pouvait le faire et bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien en enfant, il pourrait toujours apprendre, car c'était tout simplement son fils, il l'avait fait, il ne devait qu'en subir les conséquences. Il ne se défilerait pas, car ce regard bleu qui lui était tendu l'appelait et il y répondrait. Mais avant, il devait s'assurer que Gueule d'Ange et son frère seraient dehors et bien portant. Spike passa une main gênée dans sa propre chevelure, il aurait aimé présenter son fils à Michael, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il soupçonnait Scofield d'être encore meilleur père qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Mais merde, à quoi il pensait !

« Spike, c'est pour lui que je fais ça, entre toi et moi c'est vraiment fini, il n'y aura plus jamais rien. Joey… ne peut pas prendre soin de lui et puis, je ne le veux pas. William est ton fils, il est correct de lui permettre de voir son vrai père. »  
« Joey ? »  
« Mon mari. »

Elle était mariée, elle n'avait pas perdu temps ! A peine avait-il été transformé en tas de cendres qu'elle s'était trouvé un nouveau compagnon. Le regard du vampire s'assombrit, qu'importait maintenant le passé, il s'en fichait éperdument. Le moment venu, il viendrait chercher son fils et c'est avec lui qu'il grandirait. Les traits durs et un profond chaos dans l'esprit, Spike tourna les talons, n'oubliant pas d'adresser un dernier signe de la main à son modèle réduit qui le regardait de ses yeux surnaturels.

« A bientôt, Willy. »  
« A bientôt, papa… »

Papa… il était papa ! Assis sur son lit, le vampire donna à un nouveau coup de crâne dans le mur derrière lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était de la haine maintenant qu'il cultivait pour son ex, une haine tellement destructrice qu'il en exploserait bien tout ce qui était à porté de main. Les doigts de Scofield virent lui caresser le crâne, comme s'il avait pu se faire mal ! Il avait besoin d'exploser, de crier un grand coup, mais la troisième présence l'incita à se calmer promptement avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un détail sur sa réelle nature. Alors, à bout, la tête du blond se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Michael qui n'avait pas quitté sa droite depuis son retour. Spike poussa un horrible soupire, les deux autres le regardaient n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'il explique ce qui lui arrivait. Ok, il n'y couperait certainement pas ! Après un silence mortuaire qui s'éternisa, Spike se redressa, se tournant vers les deux gus qu'arrêtaient pas de le fixer.

« Je suis père… »

Autant dire que la nouvelle fusilla les deux hommes. Pan ! Pan ! Et deux cœurs brisés ! Ainsi donc, la question venait d'avoir une réponse. Spike avait quelqu'un ! Michael s'en était douté, qui ne voudrait pas d'un homme comme William ? Soit, il avait une nature sombre et dangereuse, mais il était entier, quand on avait la chance de l'avoir comme ami, il ne décevait jamais et accordait autant de temps que nécessaire. Il s'était jamais senti autant épaulé dans sa vie. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il en fusse autrement lorsque Spike offrait son cœur. Un sourire brisé et interne acheva le petit génie. Ouai, il avait perdu. Sa main délaissa le crâne du vampire, puis il descendit de son lit. Cependant quelque chose le fit ouvrir de gros yeux. Quoi ? Il avait dit… PERE ? Papillonnant des yeux, Michael observa le vampire, ça remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait pu rassembler comme information sur les vampires. N'étaient-ils pas censé être… morts ?

« William Summers… mon fils… je savais même pas que j'avais un gosse ! »

Une parole, même toute bête aurait été la bienvenue, mais… rien. Au lieu de ça, les deux hommes le regardaient comme des poissons sortis d'un bocal. Ouai, lui aussi ça l'avait choqué, qu'ils se rassurent. Il nota rapidement que Gueule d'Ange lui aurait bien demandé quelque chose, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas à cause de la présence de James. Que cela ne tienne, ils en parleraient à loisir, une fois tous les deux. Mais là, il devait trouver quelque chose pour faire partir le gamin car il se retenait depuis un moment pour pas sauter à la gorge de Scofield pour se calmer les nerfs !

« Vous pourriez au moins compatir ! »  
« Elle doit être heureuse ! »  
« Qui ? »  
« Ta… femme ? »  
« Qui ? Buffy ? Elle s'envoie en l'air avec un certain Joey avec qui elle s'est marié ! Je suis sûr que c'est un gros nase, comme tout ses mecs. Dire qu'elle a tout juste attendu que mes cen… »  
« Tu n'as pas été… »  
« Moi, elle m'a jamais aimé, c'était purement sexuel et accessoirement psychosomatique. J'espère que William Junior se montre aussi indiscipliné que son père, qu'elle se morde les doigts ! »

Ouf, Michael l'avait sauvé avant qu'il ne dise tout fort qu'il était mort et enterré. Un sourire entendu fut envoyé à l'adresse de la gueule d'ange qui lui répondit par une ébauche de sourire détournant rapidement le visage. Ça lui avait couté de parler, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus sur ce fils et la femme avec qui il l'avait eut. Mais Spike avait eut besoin d'en parler et comme James n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir, c'est Michael qui l'avait fait. Pourtant les réponses l'avaient défait d'un poids énorme. Le gamin, il l'avait eut avec cette Buffy et il le savait, parce que Spike le lui avait dit, jamais le vampire ne retournerait avec son ex. C'était une histoire qui était tombé à l'eau semble-t-il et chacun avait passé à autre chose. Il en résultait un gosse, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les repousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A cette idée Michael fit un large sourire. Il lui fallait alors poser la question, il lui fallait savoir au lieu de se tourmenter avec cette histoire et de dévorer du regard son colocataire en espérant qu'il comprenne. Ce n'était plus un enfant, il devait faire face, il devait…

« Tu… enfin, t'as personne, alors ? »  
« De ? »  
« Dans ta vie ! »  
« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je me ferais chier encore avec une de ces femmes, qui finissent toujours par préférer Angel à moi, ou un quelconque péquenaud qui passe ! Les bad boy ça fait plus l'unanimité à croire ! »

Ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait du demander, même si, il avait songé à des questions plus… détournées. A la place c'est James qui avait pris la parole puisque le petit génie s'était laissé submerger par tout un tas de questions et de plans. Pourquoi devait-il essayer de tout contrôler ? Même ses sentiments ? Michael détourna les yeux, il n'était pas fait pour ça. James fit un large sourire, il fallait alors qu'il le dise, il fallait qu'il montre ses sentiments, tant pis si il essuyait un refus, tant pis, si Spike préférait son codétenu, il essayerait car sa mère le lui avait toujours répété. Qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien, c'était une règle. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il observa Scofield, mais tant pis, il tenterait sa chance !

« William ? »  
« Hum ? Quoi encore ? »  
« Je t'aime ! »

Hein ? Spike se tourna violemment sous la déclaration. Il se pencha, d'ailleurs vers Scofield pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, mais vraisemblablement, le visage de celui-ci laissait transparaître la même chose que le sien : Surprise ! Il voulait le tuer ? Arrêt cardiaque et tout le tralàlà, pour lui lancer ça comme ça ? Ok, ils s'étaient embrassés, enfin, pour être exacte c'était le gamin qui lui avait sauté dessus. Mais, merde personne ne lui avait dit ça de cette façon ! Je t'aime, voilà des mots qui laissaient le vampire perplexe. James lui faisait du rentre dedans, il n'était pas aveugle, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il y avait des sentiments. De toute façon, le blond n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas, mais… ça faisait plaisir d'entendre ça. Spike envoya un sourire au gamin, un sourire tendre, cependant, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de répondre à ça. Il haussa les épaules, c'était un gosse, il était immortel pour peu qu'il ne croisait pas le soleil ou le pieu d'une tueuse et puis dans son monde, y'avait pas de place pour les enfants. Le visage de son fils lui apparut et Spike soupira, pas de place pour les enfants… humains.

« Tu peux pas, enfin… »  
« Si… »  
« … »

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose de constructif ? Le gamin le regardait maintenant sérieusement et dans son regard, Spike se noya d'incertitudes. C'était un regard décidé et amoureux, ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. William allait faire quoi de ça ? Jimmy méritait bien mieux que lui, si simplement il savait, si il savait ce qu'il était ! Alors le gamin ne dirait pas ça, il ne le regarderait plus, comme son colocataire qui le fuyait. Il devait arrêter de côtoyer les humains car ils finissaient tous blessés par son manque de sentiment et de tact. Le vampire plissa les yeux, peut-être devrait-il lui montrer l'horreur qu'il y avait au fond de son âme.

« Je voulais pas mourir… parce que… j'ai trop de choses à faire, à dire. Je veux changer et être fier de moi. Je veux que ma mère le soit aussi. Et là où j'étais, j'ai entendu ta voix. William… Je… j'aimerais faire ma vie avec toi, je serais prêt à devenir fort, à faire toujours de mon mieux ! Je sais qu'avec toi, je serais encore plus fort ! »  
« Jimmy… t'es trop jeune, tu crois que c'est le moment de vouloir t'engager de cette façon ? Qui plus est avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas. Je suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, surtout, si tu veux changer. Chui une racaille Jimmy, sauve ton âme. Mais merci… C'est flatteur… »  
« T'es quelqu'un de bien William. Personne ne s'est donné de la peine pour moi, depuis que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin… »

Le gamin baissa le nez puis renifla amèrement. C'était pas facile de se lancer et là, il venait de se prendre un râteau et ça faisait mal. James se retourna pour ne pas montrer ses larmes mais il embrassa le mur sous sa précipitation. Scofield eut un pincement au cœur à voir le gamin dans cet état, Spike l'avait repoussé en douceur, il reconnaissait bien là le fond de son cœur. Mais, il regarda impuissant le vampire sauter hors de son lit et attraper le gamin dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il pourrait, tenter, sans se brûler les ailes. Son regard se tourna vers Scofield, il le laisserait à sa Sara. De toute façon, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir renouer le contact et restait muré dans son silence. Le gamin l'aimait ? Il le ferait vite changer d'avis, mais il allait prendre soin de lui comme d'un fils. Alors, il tira le petit bonhomme ailleurs, dans la bibliothèque, pour ne pas changer.

« Spi… Will… iam ? »

Scofield le regarda partir, clignant des yeux. Pourquoi ça finissait comme ça ? La rage au coeur, l'humain se laissa tomber sur le lit, Spike avait vraiment accepté les sentiments de James ? Le petit génie eut un éclat de rire jaune, c'était bien fait pour lui. De toute façon, il avait toujours su qu'il resterait obstinément seul dans le noir, comme lorsqu'il était gosse. Recroquevillé sur lui Michael poussa un gémissement meurtrie, pourquoi avait-il aussi mal que ça ? Sans comprendre, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait… perdu.

Lorsque Spike retourna dans sa cellule en début de soirée, Michael lui envoya un regard noir. Il semblait de forte méchante humeur, d'ailleurs le blond perdit vite le sourire qu'il avait de scotché sur les lèvres. Ok, Michael avait tendance à être froid depuis l'incident, mais là, ça frôlait l'accueil givré. Le vampire haussa un sourcil, il essaya de questionner le codétenu qui resta silencieux comme un tombe, que c'était-il donc passé pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Le regard bleu de Spike tomba sur T-Bag puis Abruzzi de l'autre côté des cellules, mais il semblait que tout allait bien, en tout cas assez bien pour qu'ils n'aient pas les yeux braqués sur eux. Alors, d'où venait le problème. Sous le silence qui persista, Spike fit un nouvel essai, mais la gueule d'ange le repoussa d'une estoque vocale. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était la première fois que le génie faisait preuve de méchanceté dans sa voix.  
Haussant les épaules, le vampire grimpa dans son lit, laissant le petit génie se calmer. Demain serait un autre jour et peut-être qu'il lui parlerait de ce qui le tracassait. Allongé, Spike fit un nouveau sourire, la situation avec James venait d'évoluer comme il le désirait, demain, il passerait certainement la journée ensemble. Le vampire se retourna, inquiet, il tendit l'oreille, Michael pleurait en silence depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il avait bien remarqué ses yeux rouges dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la cellule. Y avait-il un soucis avec Burrows ? Spike était loin d'imaginer ce que ressentait l'homme en dessous de lui, qui pestait contre lui-même et contre son cœur qui semblait ne pas se remettre d'avoir perdu ce petit quelque chose en plus qu'ils avait partagé pendant un trop court moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Break**

**11**

* * *

Neuf heure dans la prison de Fox River, en sortant de son lit, William eut la surprise de voir que son colocataire s'était éclipsé à peine les portes de la cellule ouvertes. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, alors, le vampire s'était dirigé vers son fief : la bibliothèque ! Spike s'approcha de James puis l'embrassa dans le cou, entre deux étagères de bouquins. Ils venaient de finir de lire une courte nouvelle de Kafka. Ça avait été laborieux, mais le gamin s'en sortait bien mieux. L'amour avait été oublié, il n'en était plus question, mais il avait cédé aux avances de plus en plus tactiles de son élève. A chaque livre lu, le professeur accordait un baiser, un simple et unique baiser, comme une récompense. Spike fit un large sourire puis donna une tape amicale sur le sommet du crâne de James qui en redemandait un. A la place, Spike tendit un manuel d'espagnol. Fallait que son élève apprenne à se débrouiller aussi dans une autre langue, s'il voulait passer son diplôme.  
Sous la moue qui lui fut tendue, Spike éclata d'un rire bienveillant, c'était le marché, alors il n'était pas question de déroger à la règle ! Attrapant le corps du jeune homme, il le tira vers une chaise, ils allaient commencer par le B.A ba. Les articles, la conjugaison au présent des auxiliaires et quelques règles grammaticales. Assis devant son prof, James se mit à rire, puis d'un mouvement rapide il poussa le livre pour arracher un baiser au vampire.

« On fait une pause ? »

Il venait de lui susurrer ça au creux de l'oreille. Cette simple petite phrase était remplie de luxure vu le regard sulfureux qui lui était tendu. James s'était peut-être emballé avec ses sentiments, mais certainement pas avec ses hormones. Ou justement si. Spike haussa un sourcil, mais un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Ha ben tient, il n'avait pas pensé le voir de toute la journée. Michael dont le regard se dérobait, se tenait à quelque pas d'eux. James se renfrogna puis se détourna de son prof pour regarder son livre avec autant d'intérêt qu'il le pouvait.

« Quoi donc ? »  
« C-Note… il est après moi, je crois qu'il se doute d'un truc, Rah ! Et… on perd le PI ! Je pourrais très bien faire en sorte de le garder, mais… ça va coûter la vie d'un homme ! Un innocent ! Je ne sais pas si j'aime mon frère à ce point. Tout du moins au point de faire tuer quelqu'un. J'hésite… Si je merde, je peux dire adieu à Lincoln ! »

Mollo, mollo, mollo ! Michael était à fleur de peau, le génie marchait de long en large, il allait faire une crise de nerf si il continuait. Spike fronça les sourcils, le pouls du brun battait anormalement fort. Que lui arrivait-il ? Aux vues des cernes qu'il avait, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il était irascible, mal à l'aise et voilà qu'il piquait une crise de nerf au milieu de la bibliothèque. Spike se leva de sa chaise sentant que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer, Michael tomba à terre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était pris à l'assaut de toute part. Il voulait tout arrêter, il ne pouvait plus en supporter. Les menaces, le plan suicidaire, le temps qui passait trop rapidement, les ennuis qui rappliquaient de partout. Fatigué, il s'écroula sur le sol, incapable d'en faire plus. Tout ça c'était trop pour ses épaules et si il ajoutait le fait qu'il venait de trouver Spike et James plutôt occupés…  
Le petit génie regarda tout à coup le sol, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Lincoln allait pâtir de tout ça, si il n'arrivait pas à se remettre sur pied, mais fallait voir la vérité en face, si il n'était pas capable de faire face à quelqu'un, ni même à ses sentiments, comment il allait arriver à mener ce plan de dingue à bien ? Ses mains se pressèrent contre son crâne à lui en faire mal et puis un cri lui échappa avant qu'il ne se mette pour le coup à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'était un incapable ! Assis dans le noir, il attendait toujours qu'on vienne le sauver. L'image de lui, gamin, le terrorisa à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant c'était fuir, fuir ses problèmes, son esprit, fuir l'obscurité. Si jamais Lincoln mourrait, il ne donnait pas cher du temps auquel il arriverait à survivre après cet échec, il finirait soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique, soit entre quatre planches. Lâchant un sanglot, il commença à se frapper le crâne, comme si cette simple douleur pourrait faire partir tous ses maux.  
Spike observa la scène, crispé, il n'avait jamais vu le petit génie dans cet état là. Oh, il avait bien vu qu'il avait un cerveau à la limite de la folie constante, il avait même mis le doigt sur la maladie psychiatrique qu'avait son colocataire, sans arriver, cela dit à la nommer, mais Michael souffrait bien d'un truc de dingue pour avoir fait ce plan. Le vampire s'agenouilla en face de lui, attendant qu'il se calme, mais ça semblait empirer, alors, il attrapa ses mains l'empêchant de continuer à se frapper comme un robot.

« James, laisse-nous, veux-tu ? »

La gamin leva son nez de son livre, il avait regardé distraitement ce qui c'était passé, mais puisque William le lui demandait… Il se leva et prenant son livre avec lui, il quitta la bibliothèque sans un dernier regard interrogateur vers le brun qui semblait dans un piètre état.

« Michael, respire lentement. Calme toi, chuuut, calme toi. »

Lentement, le blond attrapa le corps de Scofield pour l'attirer entre ses bras, il laissa le brun s'écrouler contre son torse puis serrer ses habits comme un enfant perdu. Il y avait des choses que Gueule d'Ange ne lui avait jamais dit, mais qu'il avait réussi à deviner. Peut-être que le lien qu'il commençait à avoir avec le jeune homme, à boire trop souvent son sang, le menait implicitement vers ses peurs enfouies. La main du vampire caressa le dos rond de l'humain, essayant de le réconforter. Il ne devait pas s'écrouler maintenant, Lincoln comptait sur lui.

« Fait ce que tu trouves juste, Michael. Ton frère et ce gars, à ce que je sache, c'est tous les deux des innocents. Ne mets pas en balance qu'un seul innocent, il y en a deux dans cette histoire et Lincoln compte sur toi. Tu peux les sauver, chacun des deux, mais pas forcément en même temps… à moins que tu le puisses. Hum ? Je suis sûr que tu as pensé aussi à ça. »

Michael soupira, oui, il y avait pensé, mais… Et si jamais… Tout son plan commençait à se bousculer à l'intérieur de son crâne qu'il en eut le vertige. Il avait pensé à tellement de trucs, tellement de possibilités, mais rien ne se présentait comme il l'avait cru. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur les choses, il le croyait, mais c'était faux. Il n'arrivait pas à tout diriger, les évènements lui échappaient, il n'arrivait à rien !

« Tout était si facile dans ma tête, mais en réel… Il y a trop de monde au courant, jamais on pourra sortir tous d'ici. J'ai peur Spike, j'ai peur de moi et de mes idées, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi. Les regards se tournent vers moi et j'en peux plus. Je vais tout faire foiré et si mon frère meurt ça sera à cause de moi ! Bon dieu qu'es-ce qui tourne pas rond dans ma tête, je me laisse parasiter par tout et j'en oublie mon objectif. »  
« Chuuut, calme toi. Ton frère va pas mourir, tu vas réussir ! J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi. Qu'es-ce qui te gêne, qu'es-ce que tu me dis pas, pourquoi tu as pleuré toute la nuit. C'est Lincoln ? T-Bag ? Sara ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu ne la vois plus beaucoup ces temps ci. C'est elle qui te met dans cet état ? »

Gueule d'Ange fit un rapide sourire, Sara ? Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Pour toute réponse il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il aurait bien voulu, mais non. Seulement par respect, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'y faire face, il n'allait pas pleurer dans ses bras. C'était trop tard. Michael serra le bras de Spike de sa main droite.

« Y'a plus rien entre elle et moi, c'est surement mieux comme ça. »  
« Je l'ignorais, désolé. »  
« Pas grave. »  
« Alors c'est quoi le soucis ? »  
« Je peux pas en parler. »

Spike grogna, soit, si il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne le forcerait pas, il avait vu le résultat hier soir. Il caressa le crâne de son protégé le serrant instinctivement contre lui. S'occuper de Dawn l'avait changé, il pensa à elle tandis qu'il caressait avec affection la tête du brun. Il aimait Michael, il l'aimait profondément, il voulait le protéger, comme il avait protégé Dawn, il voulait l'aider, comme il avait aidé Buffy, peut-être même… lui offrir sa vie Il détestait le voir comme ça, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire que de le regarder et de le serrer entre ses bras. Il était impuissant face à l'esprit perdu de son colocataire.

« T'as l'air déprimé, j'aime pas te voir comme ça, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, mais j'ignore quoi. Je suis là, tu le sais ? Un seul mot, un seul signe… d'ailleurs si j'ai joué les psy pour une tueuse, je peux bien le faire pour un petit génie. T'as pas à porter tout ça tout seul. Je… Je sais que tu as vu ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi, ça t'a sûrement dégouté ou choqué, mais, je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature, mais tu sais aussi que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi. J'ai peut-être récupéré une âme, j'ai peut-être un antivol dans le crâne, mais si y'a besoin de mes obscures capacités, hésite pas. »

Au moins c'était dit. Spike esquissa un léger sourire glissant le visage de Michael contre son cou. Il huma son parfum avant de plonger dans le sien et de glisser ses dents contre sa chaire. Il ne le mordrait pas, surtout pas ici, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à cette place pour autre chose que se nourrir. Il sentit l'humain réagir à la caresse par un frisson de plaisir, hum, il y avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque dans les morsures qu'il infligeait à Gueule d'Ange, il ignorait pourquoi, il réagissait autant. Un sourire éclaira son visage impassible, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus réagi.

« C'est vrai… ça m'a choqué, mais à quoi je m'attendais en fait ? Peut-être que j'ai encore du mal à y croire réellement. Mais je t'en veux pas et je suis pas dégouté non plus. Et je me refuse à t'utiliser pour ça, Spike. Si je vais si mal, c'est parce que je sais pas faire les choses sans les planifier à l'avance, je dois tout planifier, ma vie, l'amitié, l'amour, la famille… c'est épuisant. Mais certaines choses, on peut pas les planifier, elles viennent comme ça, sans prévenir et je sais plus comment réagir. »

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas l'incident qui l'avait détourné de lui ? Spike inclina la tête, surpris. Il aurait juré que le petit génie n'avait pu faire face à la sauvagerie qui dormait au fond de lui, pourtant, il le croyait lorsqu'il disait le contraire. Alors pourquoi ce mur ?  
Ça faisait du bien de lui parler et de le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Il l'aurait bien embrassé, mais il ignorait comment ça serait pris. D'ailleurs, peut-être devrait-il parler de ce qui se passait avec le gamin ? Après un moment d'hésitation, Spike se décida à continuer.

« Planifier, hein ? Michael, c'est quoi ce truc qui échappe à ton contrôle ? Rien ne se contrôle dans la vie, à trop vouloir essayer, tu finiras par te blesser. Laisse les choses venir comme elles viennent. Regarde moi, je dis pas que je me sors de tout, mais je fais ce que je veux au moment où je le veux. Je marche à l'instinct, peut-être par ce que je ne suis plus humain, mais je m'en porte pas plus mal. Tu devrais faire comme moi. »  
« Ce que je veux, quand je veux ? »  
« Oui ! Tu veux, tu fais, tu convoites, tu prends et au pire, tu te prends une claque dans la gueule. Je m'en prends une, si je fais ça ? »

Scofield releva la tête, si il faisait quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils regardant le vampire lui sourire. Le blond s'approcha puis lui vola un baiser du bout des lèvres, la main du vampire glissait dans sa nuque. Oui, Spike était comme ça, il prenait, mais il donnait tellement. Michael ferma les yeux s'accrochant aux épaules de Spike, une larme glissa de ses yeux bleus, pourtant, il n'essaya pas de l'approfondir, laissant le blond se séparer de lui. Le brun eut un sentiment désagréable, c'est pourquoi il se retourna pour voir le regard sombre de James qui les toisait serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il eut un mouvement en avant, mais le vampire l'arrêta bien vite protégeant le petit génie.

« T'as pas de l'espagnol à apprendre ? »  
« J'ai fini, je vais trainer avec mon pote, on se revoit demain ! »

Il avait raté sa vocation de prof ! Son nez se fronça jaloux de l'intérêt que portait William envers Scofield. Le blond ne l'embrassait pas comme ça, il se laissait prendre à son jeu, mais jamais le blond venait de lui-même. Pourquoi Scofield aurait ce qu'il n'avait pas ? James pesta pour se détourner brusquement. Cependant, il n'alla pas bien loin car il voulait attraper Michael lorsqu'il sortirait de cet endroit. Posté non loin, il s'installa sur une rambarde de protection. Il voulait s'affirmer, alors avant que le brun ne parte, il lui dirait que William était à lui ! Il aurait l'air sûr de lui. Enfin juste l'air, car du haut de ses dix sept ans, il essayait simplement de faire l'homme viril ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Il irait au bluff. L'air de dire, si t'essayes t'es mort, mais avec une tête de gamin, qui pour sûr, n'arriverait à rien au final.

« Ça va mieux toi ? »  
« Merci… »  
« De rien, je crois que je vais aller me fumer une clope avec Westmoreland, je te laisse retourner au PI. Michael, réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit. T'es trop jeune pour te poser des questions comme un vieillard pris par Alzheimer. Diable, vis ta vie, t'es jeune ! »

Après un sourire échangé, Scofield acquiesça, pourtant, il n'y arriva pas. C'était pourtant le moment, mais remis sur ses rails, il repartirait droit dans le mur. Quelque chose avait changé pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas encore perdu. Il regarda distraitement William descendre vers les tables de jeu avant de retourner au PI. Il fut interpellé par James, le regard défiant du gamin l'arrêta net.

« T'approches plus de lui ! »

Ça avait pour but d'être clair. Et bien que son air de gamin contrastait avec ses paroles, Scofield apprécia l'étincelle de défit dans son regard. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par ça, il fit un signe de tête assez flou. Spike n'était pas un objet, il n'était à personne. Depuis le début, il voyait les choses comme le gamin, mais le monde du vampire n'était fait comme le leur. Spike n'appartiendrait jamais à personne, il était libre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et si jamais un jour, il choisissait de se poser, c'était lui qui le déciderait et personne d'autre. Rien n'était perdu. Remonté en scelle, le petit génie retourna voir Abruzzi, le plan continuait !

Spike était installé à la table de cartes depuis plusieurs heures, après un court repas qui avait eut le ton d'être frigorifiant entre ses deux protégés, il avait rejoint rapidement son fief de détente. L'échiquier. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre Scofield et James, mais une chose était sûre, ils pouvaient plus se voir. Que cela ne tienne, il avait un élève à corriger et un petit génie à protéger, leurs prises de becs le concernant, ne le concernaient justement pas. Il s'en fichait ! Il soupira, le vieux maintenant sans chat l'observa avant de bouger son cavalier. Merde, échec, si il ne reprenait pas le court de la partie, il allait morfler ! Il aimait bien passer un peu de temps avec Westmoreland, il était d'un naturel relaxant. C'était pas un causeur, il n'essayait pas de l'embrasser toutes les cinq minutes et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas de syndrome de stresse pré et post actions comme un certain Scofield. Mais il était où celui là ? C-Note écoutait du rap avec les gens de sa confrérie, Abruzzi fumait un cigare avec le club de dame mafioso, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au PI, alors, ou était sa moitié carcérale ?  
Levant la tête, il bougea un pion au hasard, de toute façon, Charles l'avait piégé, dans deux coups, quoi qu'il fasse, c'était l'échec et mat. Il fit signe à C-Note d'approcher, car déjà, le vampire s'inquiétait.

« Où est Gueule d'Ange ? »  
« Visite conjugale… »  
« Il est marié ? Et bah merde ! »

Il ignorait que Michael avait une femme ! Le brun ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Surpris, le vampire soupira, y'avait comme qui dirait des secrets entre eux qui ne lui plaisaient guère. A chaque fois que Spike faisait un pas vers lui, y'avait toujours un truc qui partait en couille. Et c'était pas un petit truc là, c'était une femme, sa femme avec un grand "f" ! Spike grogna, avant d'avoir pu penser à autre chose, Charles mit fin à la partie. Échec et Mat. Quelque part ça résonnait avec sa pseudo relation ambigüe avec l'humain.

« Westmoreland, Pope veut te voir ! »

L'homme déjà d'un certain age, délaissa le plateau en soupirant. Il attrapa sa veste puis la passa, suivant le maton avec circonspection. Pope n'appelait pas les gens pour rien. Et il avait déjà une petit idée de ce qu'il allait entendre dans le bureau du directeur. Pope avait l'habitude d'appeler Gueule d'Ange, mais c'était pour son plan. Rien de bon n'allait sortir de ce bureau, il l'avait ressenti à la démarche soudainement fébrile de Charles. Il espérait que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec son colocataire, passant une main sur son visage, Spike regarda James s'amuser avec un petit voleur qui lui servait de compagnon de cellule. Il lui avait déjà parlé quelque fois, c'était un brave gamin, d'ailleurs Spike était rassuré de voir que James passait son après-midi avec lui au lieu de lui courir après !

Il sortit une cigarette, un peu à l'ouest de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir que le petit génie avait encore un souci, mais cette fois, sur le nombre de personnes impliquées dans l'évasion ? Il était pas dans sa tête ! Cependant à peine fut-il assis sur le lit du brun qu'il apparut dans la cellule…

« Spike ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« On est trop… Lincoln, Westmoreland, T-Bag, C-Note, Tweener, toi… »  
« Je pense pas venir, Gueule d'Ange. »  
« Comment ça ! »  
« Je dois m'occuper du petit. Il lui reste plus longtemps à tirer j'aimerais qu'il passe son examen avant de sortir. »  
« T'es dingue, tu vas rester ici indéfiniment ! »  
« Dawn me sortira de là. »  
« C'est qui celle là ? »

Oulà, Scofield venait de sortir ça d'une façon un peu brutale, que lui prenait-il ? Serait-il jaloux de Dawn ? En voilà des façons pour un homme marié ! Le vampire grogna manquant de fiche son poing dans le nez du son vis-à-vis. On ne manquait pas de respect à Dawn, surtout pas elle !

« Ça te regarde ? Je viens pas te demander qui est ta femme ! »  
« Ma femme ? »  
« Monsieur, j'ai une visite conjugale ! »  
« Ho… »  
« Quoi ho ? Tu pensais que je le saurais pas ? »  
« Elle… fait partie de mon plan, fallait qu'on soit marié pour… enfin qu'on puisse se voir sans surveillance. »

Pour le coup, il se sentait con. Le blond fit une grimace, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le petit génie ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette fille. C'était bien comique en tout cas. Ne venaient-ils pas d'exprimer ouvertement chacun leur tour leur jalousie ? Le vampire ricana tout en secouant la tête.

« On est en train de s'engueuler à cause… de femmes là ? »  
« Ouai… Ta fausse femme et ma petite sœur par procuration. Comme quoi, tout est possible. Enfin, pour clore le truc, elle est en droit, elle peut me sortir de là, sinon, j'ai la manière forte, Angelus. »  
« Oh. Cela dit, je veux pas te laisser derrière après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je… je peux comprendre que tu l'aimes, mais… pense à… ton fils ! »

Pense… à moi, c'était plutôt ça. Pense à moi, sauve-toi avec moi… viens avec moi ! Scofield avait envie de le crier, pourtant il se retenait encore. Par agacement, il se frappa le crâne. Il observa Spike faire une moue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le corps à ses côtés s'allongea, d'ailleurs le vampire plaça sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il allait dormir un peu, penser à tout ça et cogiter. Parce que si c'était du temps qui allait leur manquer… Lui, il en avait à revendre !

« Ils sont au courants, j'ai peur que ça devienne une mutinerie. »  
« Raison de plus pour calmer le jeu, dis-leur que je ne viens pas… ça temporisera un peu, ok ? Maintenant… vu que les lumières vont bientôt s'éteindre, ça te dirait pas de t'allonger et de dormir ? »  
« T'es dans mon lit, là. »  
« Et alors ? Tu veux que je tire le draps blanc ? »

Gueule d'Ange ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Soudainement mal à l'aise, il se leva, faisant grogner le vampire qui venait de perdre son oreiller. Il fixa l'humain avec attention, Scofield semblait mitigé, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si oui ou non, il allait grimper là-haut et passer la nuit seul. La main du vampire l'arrêta dans sa monté, le tirant vers le lit du bas. Oh, on, il n'allait pas fuir !

« Pour dormir mon coco, balise pas comme ça. »

Et s'en fut ainsi, Spike tira l'humain contre lui, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, avant de fermer les yeux et le serrer contre lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Break**

**12**

* * *

Encore absent du PI, tout du moins comme d'habitude, Spike lisait un roman fort intéressant sur l'enfer et les démons. Un très bon sujet de lecture, pour un vampire ! Il venait de décharger James de ses trois heures d'études et celui-ci devait s'amuser avec Tweener. Le blond délaissa le livre lorsqu'il perçu l'odeur du petit génie une bonne minute avant que celui-ci ne déboule dans la pièce. Il sentait le sang… Le regard bleu de Spike tourna vers l'entrée, tout à coup soucieux, pourtant, il fut bientôt soulagé, car ce n'était pas l'odeur du sang de son protégé.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Abruzzi… T-Bag a essayé de le tuer. C'est lui qui avait l'avion ! Merde ! En plus Lincoln, Lincoln est en isolement ! William ! »

Spike ferma son livre d'un coup bref. Plus d'avion, un frère en isolement, là, pour le coup, les choses lui avaient bel et bien échappées. Ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était la fin du monde cela dit. Avant que le brun ne lui fasse une nouvelle crise de panique, il se leva, attrapant presque au vol le petit génie brisé qui venait de lui courir dans les bras. Par cette ironie du destin, ils pourraient s'enfuir ce soir, mais sans son frère… Spike le serra compulsivement, avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés et aujourd'hui, Spike avait mis les points sur les "i" avec le gamin. Il l'aimait, oui, comme un gosse, ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Lorsque James lui avait demandé si ce plus, Michael y aurait droit, Spike avait haussé tout bonnement les épaules, encore maintenant, il l'ignorait, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas penser au futur. Si ça devait se faire, ça se ferait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Bon, procédons par ordre, d'accord ? Sans Abruzzi, il te reste qui, capable de vous transporter ? »  
« C-Note, je crois qu'il avait un job de camionneur et puis, il a un frère dans le coin. »  
« Parfait, ça c'est réglé. Tu vas lui en parler directement, ok ? Par contre, fait attention à T-Bag. Si jamais il tente quoi que se soit, si il te menace ou essaye de te faire chanter avec je ne sais quoi, tu m'avertis, je règlerais ça. Maintenant pour Lincoln, t'as quoi comme choix ? Y'a un truc qu'on peut faire pour le sortir de l'isolement ? »

Gueule d'Ange le tira dans leur cellule en soupirant. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se servir de ça. Il l'avait gardé pour lui, dans le cas où, il se serait retrouvé lui-même en isolement. Il savait exactement sur quoi ça agissait et donc savait pertinemment quel effet ça faisait sur le corps. S'il donnait ça à Lincoln, il avait peur que son frère panique et ne suffoque. Mais c'était là, leur seule solution. Lincoln devait être transféré à l'infirmerie ! Après un court sourire, il attrapa un morceau de miroir et s'ouvrit le bras sous le regard médusé du blond. Il faudra un jour que Scofield lui parle de son côté sado-masochiste. Le vampire regarda avec intérêt ce que Michael sortait de sa peau. Qu'on ne lui dise pas que le jeune homme allait bien dans sa tête, qui se cachait des jokers sous la peau ? Spike ne put s'empêcher de grogner si jamais ils continuaient à se voir dehors, il lui ferait faire une thérapie et plus vite que ça.

« Il me reste que ça… Spike, si tu veux venir avec nous, c'est maintenant, on va travailler au PI durant la nuit, on part ce soir. Spike… »  
« Je t'ai dit non ! »  
« Spike ! »  
« Sauve ton frère, et sauve-toi d'ici, c'est pas ta place ! »  
« C'est pas la tienne non plus ! Spike, j'ai besoin de toi ! De plus… Tweener a demandé à emmener quelqu'un, je crois que c'est James. Parle-lui. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, j'espère que tu seras là. »  
« On verra… »

Ce n'était plus un non, Gueule d'Ange lui sauta au cou, ce soir, il devrait faire un choix, car si il sortait avec Gueule d'Ange, il le suivrait corps et âme durant toute la cavale. Il ne le lâcherait pas, non. Il regarda le brun partir, quelque part, il avait déjà fait son choix. Le vampire se dirigea vers Westmoreland, avec C-Note, c'était les deux seuls qui valaient une place dans le plan torturé du génie. Son ami ne lui avait pas parlé de ce que Pope lui avait annoncé, mais depuis, son regard était voilé par l'inquiétude.

Spike se retrouva avec tout ce beau monde au PI, en pleine nuit, il était vrai, la personne qu'avait voulu emmener Tweener, c'était son petit protégé. La plan s'était simplement soldé par une victoire. Pas sur la liste du PI, Michael avait eut l'idée de monter un plan qui avait marché, même si le vampire n'y avait pas cru un seul instant. Il n'avait fallu que d'un seule petite remarque qui ne plut guère à Bellick pour que le blond et James aient leur passe droit pour de bonnes vacances à l'humidité. Parce que ce coup là, bravo ! Il caillait sec là dedans ! Tout avait été prévu, maintenant… maintenant restait encore à l'ironie du sort d'agir. Être là, face à Lincoln, si proche de la sortie et incapable de la franchir. Et quand bien même avec sa force surhumaine, Spike ne put bouger ce satané tuyau, sans mettre en péril son identité devant tout le monde. Michael n'avait pu mener son expédition à bien à cause d'un tuyau qui avait été changé et renforcé.

Évasion… échec ! Le chemin fut dur en sens inverse, comme si le moral des troupes avait disparu. Passer de l'espoir… au renoncement. Mais c'est dans les yeux de Scofield qu'il avait vu le résignement le plus terrible.

L'heure fatidique approchait, Spike était resté prostré aux côtés du brun pendant toute la journée. Scofield ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, pas plus qu'un regard. Dans quelques heures, son frère serait mis sur la chaise et Michael n'y pouvait plus rien changer. Les mains du vampire frictionnèrent le visage du petit génie. Si jamais ça devait arriver, il contacterait Angel le plus rapidement possible pour les faire sortir tous les deux, car, il connaissait son petit brun, il était à prévoir qu'il se laisserait moisir ici. Es-ce que le cerveau d'un surdoué comme lui, pouvait s'avouer vaincu ? Malgré le voile de tristesse dans le regard de Michael, Spike espérait qu'il aurait une toute dernière corde à son arc. Tout à coup, il se leva et se dirigea vers Charles. Spike fit un sourire de soulagement, il préférait le voir comme ça !  
Le petit génie remonta dans leur cellule avec un grand sourire, il attrapa leur draps en souriant.

« Tu vas où ? »  
« Saboter la chaise électrique, ça donne un sursis de trois semaines, alors j'hésite pas ! »  
« Fait attention, ok ? Parce que si tu te fais prendre, ça arrangera rien. »  
« Ça va toi ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je t'ai pas vu avec Jimmy depuis un moment… »  
« Je le considère comme mon fils ! T'as pas encore compris, Michael ? »  
« Je… »  
« Bon dieu, ouvre les yeux ! »

Spike roula des yeux, avant que la gueule d'ange disparaisse pour mener son plan à bien, il glissa ses doigts contre sa joue. Le brun évita de poursuivre sur cette discussion, à la place il partit glisser dans son conduit laissant le vampire pester tout seul dans la cellule. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent un jour ou l'autre. Mais puisque le brun ne semblait pas à l'aise avec les mots, peut-être qu'il se serait avec un autre langage. Spike eut un sourire malicieux, il s'allongea sur le lit avec un regard indéchiffrable. Pas ce soir, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais, il gardait cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Fermant les yeux, il attendit que son ange ne revienne. Scofield ressortit quelques longues minutes plus tard, un peu plus tranquille sur la suite des évènements. Un pauvre rat avait péri, mais il le fallait. Son corps tomba sur le matelas rude aux côtés du vampire qui lui avait fait une place.

« C'est bon ? »  
« Hum ! »

Spike l'embrassa dans le cou, cherchant la petite veine qui lui donnerait un peu de sang, juste un peu, car, ce soir, c'était un soir très spécial. Mais le vampire délaissa cette idée bien rapidement, à la place, il tira le corps de Michael contre lui et posa la crane du brun contre son cœur. Tant que le report de l'exécution ne serait pas annoncée, il ne ferait rien et attendrait patiemment avec le brun. L'ironie du sort avait encore eut raison de l'intelligence de Scofield car quelques heures plus tard, un maton se présenta devant leur cellule. Michael alors pâle avait délaissé le vampire pour se diriger vers l'aile des condamnés à mort. Il allait assister aux derniers instants de son frère de ses propres yeux car Pope avait fait un geste, puisque Michael était un bon élément qui ne déclenchait aucun soucis, il était autorisé à rejoindre son frère pour sa toute dernière soirée. Le cœur de William se serra en voyant que le sort s'en prenait encore au brun, il s'écrasa au sol sachant qu'il ne récupèrerait pas le jeune homme en un seul morceau. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et Spike fit une aberration, il leva la tête et pria. Il vit Westmoreland se rapprocher de lui, ainsi que C-Note. Michael n'était pas seul, pour quelques temps ses amis étaient avec lui et surtout avec Lincoln. L'exécution avait tout de même lieu…

« Michael… »

C-Note serra l'épaule du blond, ils n'arrêtaient de se prendre le bec pour leurs différences, après tout, après avoir vu les ariens se rapprocher dangereusement du pote à Gueule d'Ange, il avait un peu crissé. Mais Spike était un homme correcte et malgré son teint pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il était désolé pour Scofield, et plus encore pour William. Westmoreland releva le nez, la lumière faiblissait, vu l'heure il s'agissait des essais, sa main se referma sur celle du blond qui ferma tout à coup les yeux. Si Lincoln mourrait, ils savaient tous pertinemment que Scofield n'aurait plus l'envie de sortir d'ici. C'était dans leur intérêt que Burrows s'en sorte, mais plus encore, la troupe des cinq hommes était devenue très proche. C-Note serra sa croix récitant une énième prière. Les derniers espoirs qu'ils avaient, c'était Sara qui les avaient en main. Il ignorait si elle le ferait. Michael s'était détaché d'elle, ça lui couterait peut-être son frère. Un maton s'approcha de leur cellule, c'était leur de l'extinction des feux, Charles se leva, tapotant le crâne de Spike, il n'y croyait plus, il sortit de la cellule en lançant un regard rempli de tristesse vers son compagnon d'échec. C-Note pesta, puis serra la main de Spike avant de sortir lui aussi. Les trois hommes étaient résignés, d'ailleurs les nouveaux faiblissements de la lumière brisèrent le vampire qui se lassa tomber sur le sol.  
Ce soir, il perdait Michael. Les coudes sur les genoux, il tenait sa tête attendant le moment où le brun serait ramené et qu'il ne retrouve qu'une coquille vide. A peine une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, William tourna un regard livide vers sa droite, Michael se tenait devant lui, un sourire éclairait ses lèvres et avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler quelques chose, le vampire se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait peut-être prié, oui, mais ça en valait le coup !

« Combien de temps ? »  
« Deux semaines ! »

Spike soupira de soulagement, il était apaisé de voir que finalement, Michael avait vaincu son bad karma. Maintenant… Les lèvres de Spike s'étirèrent, il savait que Scofield allait l'étonner.

« On s'évade ! »  
« Par où ? »  
« L'hôpital psychiatrique ! »  
« Tu m'étonneras toujours. »  
« J'ai eut peur… peur qu'il… »  
« Il est vivant, tout va bien Michael… »  
« Hum ! »

Le corps se pressa contre lui, Michael était en phase de destressage intense. Tout sortait, tout. Le corps tremblait, le petit génie se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son épaule. Il avait eut peur, oui, ses nerfs en avaient pris un coup, mais qu'importait Spike était là pour tout réceptionner. Larmes, agitations, peurs, doutes, que Michael se laisse aller, il serait là, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Une main caressa le dos du génie, avec une grande douceur. Spike embrassa ses lèvres puis sa nuque, tandis qu'il le poussa vers le lit. Il devait maintenant se reposer, car ses neurones allaient être en effervescence, ils l'étaient déjà. Une main le retînt, l'empêchant de mettre au lit le jeune homme brun.

« Hum ? »

Hum ? Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il dans ses mouvements ? Michael était vraiment perturbé, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on assistait, presque impuissant à la mise à mort d'un frère. Heureusement, il était encore vivant ! Il n'était pas en état de veiller plus longtemps, Spike insista, mais bien vite le brun le repoussa puis l'attrapa par la taille. Scofield paraissait étrange, il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi décidé. Gueule d'Ange se saisit du visage de son vampire pour l'embrasser tendrement, il ne se satisfit pas d'un baiser du bout des lèvres comme l'aurait pensé le blond, non, bien vite, le brun approfondit le baiser passionnément. Ce soir, il voulait quelqu'un contre lui. Au diable la retenue, au diable ses peurs de ne rien contrôler, même s'il se brulait les ailes à trop l'aimer, il n'aurait rien à regretter par la suite.  
Spike glissa ses mains le long du dos de son ami, qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps si le brun ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement. Dans un grognement rauque, le vampire le plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux amusés suivirent les mouvements du brun qui frôlaient l'indécence par leur sensualité exacerbée. Le regard perdu quelque part où jamais Spike ne pourrait aller, Gueule d'Ange glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Inconsciemment, Gueule d'Ange remonta ses jambes serrant le corps du blond contre le sien, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que sa nuque relâcha sa tête qui se laissa souplement tomber contre le mur. Diable, il voyait tout a fait où voulait en venir l'humain, mais l'endroit n'était franchement pas adéquate, Spike fit un brusque mouvement de hanche qui déchira la tranquillité de leur cellule, il dut rapidement poser la paume d'une de ses mains contre la bouche du génie qui ne s'était pas fait discret pour un sou avant de recommencer histoire d'apprécier cette vision. Les yeux à demi clos, son ange respirait profondément perdu quelque part dans un plaisir dévorant qui n'avait définitivement pas sa place dans une prison, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant que le vampire ne repousse Scofield et ne rompe tout contact assez précipitamment.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? »

C'était à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu tout à l'heure ? Le blond ne reconnaissait pas la gueule d'ange, il n'avait jamais était aussi entreprenant et même les allusions, il les fuyait comme la peste. Il avait fini par comprendre que son envie de tout contrôlait le perdait dans une prison lugubre qui le faisait souffrir. Cela dit, son compagnon se défaisait de ses entraves un peu trop vite, il risquerait de regretter de s'être enflammé de cette façon. Posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, Spike le repoussa lentement, il n'avait aucune envie que le brun se méprenne de ce refus qui n'en était même pas un au fond. Lui, plus que quiconque se fichait bien de l'endroit ou du moment ou même si des oreilles pouvaient trainer par là. Devait-il rappeler qu'il avait fait ça en publique une fois, avec une petite amie invisible ? La pudeur, il ne connaissait plus ce que c'était, pourtant, il ne voulait pas céder car il se souciait du bienêtre du brun. Lui, il se souciait de quelqu'un à ce point ? William se mit à sourire, ce n'était pas son âme qui le faisait agir ainsi, alors ? Quelle était la différence entre ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit génie et pour Buffy ? A croire que ses sentiments pour l'humain dépassaient ceux qu'il avait nourri pour la tueuse.  
Ce qui lui arrivait ? Gueule d'Ange aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il l'ignorait, tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant lui était inconnu, aussi bien cette excitation que cette envie sauvage qui semblait le mener à la place de son éternelle envie de contrôle. Dans un sourire, il attira Spike par le bras, qui se laissa faire avec amusement, puis le cala avec lui dans son lit. C'était pas très confortable, surtout pour ce qui allait suivre, mais il s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas dans un quatre étoiles, il ferait avec. Ses mains glissèrent avec précipitations sous les vêtements de William dont il effleura la peau, coulant avec lenteur sur son corps… un corps qu'il voyait en rêve depuis bien trop longtemps ! Il était temps de l'avoir pour lui, en réel. Un autre baiser, quasiment mordant vint les échauffer. Spike glissa ses dents contre la gorge chaude, il aurait bien pris un encas vu ce qui allait suivre. Hum, le petit génie ne démordait pas de son but initial. Ça tombait bien, il n'avait jamais essayé dans le silence d'une prison, ça pouvait être amusant d'échauffer le corps de son partenaire en l'obligeant à un plaisir silencieux !

« Vas-y ! »

Il ne fallait pas lui proposer deux fois, serrant la gorge, il plongea ses dents à l'intérieur de la chaire de son amant, car là c'était sûr, la situation avec Michael venait de franchir un cran. Il sentit son ange frémir entre ses bras pour enfin pousser un gémissement qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer par un baiser. Le corps de Spike bascula le brun dans les draps, reprenant le dessus sur cette étreinte, il fut surpris de sentir le petit génie retirer ses vêtements les uns après les autres, voulait-il vraiment faire ça là ? Au risque de faire participer le voisinage ?

« T'es sûr ? »

Non, il ne l'était pas, mais le brun commença un massage qui ne laissa pas de marbre le blond. Ok, mais il allait devoir museler son homme car il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot discrétion. Là, au creux de la nuit, sans faire quoi que se soit que les bonnes mœurs auraient pu réprouver, quoique… Leurs deux corps se serrèrent, en silence, oui, en silence !

« T'as encore ta relation à la lessive ? »  
« Hum ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Il faut que je la voie, demain… »  
« Ok, maintenant dors… Michael… »  
« William ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Non… Spike… merci pour tout ! Je voulais… éviter de dire ça… mais… je crois que… »

Que ? Spike fixa Scofield, les nerfs de son amant s'étaient finalement relâchés, le petit génie s'était laissé allé dans les bras de Morphée… C'était dingue quand même, il reparlait du plan à peine rhabillé. Le vampire se cala contre le rebord du lit, sa main glissa sur le visage de l'ange endormi. Il ne l'avait pas fait sien, il aurait très certainement eut quelques difficultés à le faire taire si ça avait été jusque là. A la lueur faiblarde des veilleuses Michael ressemblait réellement à un ange, ce n'était plus une question de belle gueule. Son sourire avait quelque chose de profond et d'envoutant.

« Je suis innocent… Je te le jure. Crois moi… Michael ! »  
« … »

Le cadet ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait vu toutes les preuves de son inculpation et malheureusement tout le condamnait jusqu'à cette vidéo qu'il avait visionné une dizaine de fois, priant qu'il se trompait, qu'il voyait mal. Lincoln était coupable, jusqu'à preuve du contraire… mais au fond de lui, au fond de son cœur… il ne voulait pas y croire. Son frère, n'était pas un saint, mais tuer un homme. Non, jamais… C'est pourquoi, après avoir vidé une bouteille de whisky, seul, dans son appartement, il avait fouillé ses vieux documents. Le plan de fox river… Il avait passé ses deux semaines de vacances à cogiter, sans un seul arrêt, toute façon, à quoi rimait sa vie ? Hein ? Pour une fois… il allait faire quelque chose de bien, d'utile, sauver son frère de la chaise électrique, car lui, dont le cœur ne se mourrait que pour Lincoln, devait lui dire, devait le sortir de cet enfer pour lui avouer ce que son cœur noyé d'alcool n'arrêtait pas de répéter…

« Je t'aime… »

Spike se réveilla un peu avant l'heure, avec précaution, il s'évada de sa prison chaude, faite de chaire, de sang et de muscles pour se caler vers le lavabo. Hum… il avait une sale tête ! Il avait faim, terriblement faim, celle qui poussait à tuer. Le blond soupira et attendit la sonnerie qui marquait le début de la journée avec impatience, il devait quitter cette cellule sur le champ avant de regarder Gueule d'Ange comme une proie. Sans se détourner du miroir, Spike attendit, serrant l'émaille du lavabo au point qu'il l'entendit se fêler. Lorsque la lumière tonna, le vampire poussa un grognement lugubre, même la lumière artificielle l'indisposait. Il sentit une forme humaine s'approcher de lui, une main glissa sur son torse, mais le blond le repoussa d'un regard noir.

« Me touche pas ! »

La main du brun fut rejetée avec force et sans un regard de plus, le blond sortit de la cellule de mauvaise humeur, l'humain le regarda avec angoisse, il avait fait quoi ? Il ne méritait pas un accueil aussi froid dès le début de la journée… Avait-ce un rapport avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ? Déçu, sa main glissa sur son crâne, il espérait que Spike ne regrette pas maintenant ce qui c'était passé entre eux, hier. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour le gamin, il lui avait même fait comprendre que c'était plutôt lui qui l'intéressait, alors ? Michael essaya de le retrouver, mais le blond se faisait ombre au travers des couloirs, on avait cru le voir un peu partout, sans jamais en être certain, et bien qu'il ait eut envie de le retrouver, Scofield devait s'atteler au prochain plan d'évasion. Alors, il se dirigea vers les lessives où il trouva sans soucis le contact de Spike. Visiblement, il était passé par ici car on l'attendait déjà.

« Costume de Maton tout chaud, pour toi Gueule d'Ange, remercie Spike, il se porte garant du vol, si il ne revient pas en un seul morceau avant demain matin neuf heures pétantes ! »

Scofield fit un léger sourire avant acquiescer rapidement. Il regarda de droite à gauche au cas où, fort peu probable, que le bond soit encore là, mais il abandonna bien vite, calant les vêtements sous ses habits, le brun retourna vers ses quartiers. Une fois dans la cellule et le draps blanc levé, il se changea, il ne perdrait pas de temps. Maintenant déguisé en gardien, Scofield glissa à travers les tunnels, c'était le moment de faire marcher son cerveau… oui, c'était le moment de trouver le tunnel qui les conduirait vers la sortie.

« Spike ! »

William n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que faire un somme. Il avait été se détendre un peu partout mais surtout loin de tout le monde. Il était difficile de rester objectif lorsque l'on voyait juste des tas de viande remplis de sang tout autour de lui. Il avait roulé des yeux en arrivant dans sa cellule, ne sachant quoi faire, il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui, autant dormir. Pourtant il fut secoué, par une main de fer. Spike leva les yeux sur le regard bleu de Michael, qu'es-ce que ? Une odeur horrible lui arriva au nez. On aurait dit un barbecue qui aurait mal tourné. Le blond fit un mouvement de dégout rien qu'en pensant à de la viande cuite.

« Retire-moi ça, je t'en supplie ! »

Lui retirer quoi ? Encore dans le pâté, il observa l'humain qui se tournait, le dos de Michael n'était pas dans le meilleur état, d'ailleurs Spike réfréna une moue de répulsion. Ça avait fichtrement l'air sérieux, pourtant, malgré une voix brisée par la douleur, son compagnon semblait encaisser, il était étonnant de voir à quel point l'humain supportait la douleur. Le vampire se leva sans attendre, les vêtements semblaient avoir fondus avec la peau, mieux valait se débarrasser de ça, alors d'un coup sec, il tira sur la chemise. Il en avait mal pour Scofield, mais le brun ne se plaignit même pas, alors que sa plaie avait fait un bruit ignoble.

« Ça va ? »  
« J'ai connu mieux, mais… c'est pas aussi horrible que ça en à l'air… »  
« Tu crois ça ? Bouge pas… »

Après quelques premiers soins, sommaires, le blond tira Michael hors de leur cellule pour le mener à Sara. La doc et Michael étaient trop proches à son goût, ces regards, ces choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas à cause du mur qu'était Fox River, juste entre eux deux… Quelle merde ! Ils auraient fait un beau couple, au lieu de ça, le brun s'était entiché de lui. Avait-il fait le meilleur choix ? Sachant pertinemment que la doc n'appréciait pas du tout que le blond reste dans son fief, William tira sa révérence. Que Tancredi ne s'inquiète pas, il ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus. Installé sur son lit, Spike regarda le désastre, comment on allait justifier ce fichu trou dans la chemise ? A la lessive ça aller jazzer en voyant ça !  
A peine une heure plus tard, sa moitié carcérale retrouva son logis, grâce aux médocs, il avait quasi plus mal, d'ailleurs il s'installa avec aise contre le vampire qui recula instinctivement. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais en fait, la douleur lui vrillait la chaire lorsqu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

« Elle t'as filé des trucs contre la douleur ? »  
« Ça a pas l'air convaincant… dis-moi, j'ai dit ou fait un truc qui ne fallait pas ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu m'as évité de toute la journée… »  
« J'ai rien contre toi, t'en fait pas. »  
« Spike ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« … non… rien, je… »

Le décoloré tourna la tête vers l'humain. Visiblement les medocs faisaient effet, l'humain complètement stone venait de s'écraser contre son lit. Mieux valait qu'il dorme plus tôt qu'il souffre en silence comme il se plaisait à faire. Le vampire allongea le brun sur le ventre puis s'installa par terre pour le veiller. Il ne quitterait son chevet que pour aller manger, ou plutôt pour faire des provisions et les ramener à son petit malade. En ce moment, son compagnon commençait de nombreuses phrases, sans jamais les finir, avait-il quelque chose à lui confesser ? Il n'était pas une sorte de prêtre ou il ne savait trop quoi, William n'avait aucune patience et ces paroles laissées au vent l'emmerdaient royalement. Si on voulait lui dire un truc, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, ça ne pouvait pas être un secret d'état, que diable !

« Spike ! On a un grave problème ! »

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent rapidement, il était quelle heure, qu'es-ce qu'il se passait ? Il avait dormi combien de temps comme ça ? Vu l'occupation des gens, on devait être en pleine soirée, très certainement quelques heures avant le repas. Le petit génie était debout devant lui, merde, il s'était endormi à son chevet, bel exemple d'efficacité pensa-t-il. A peine debout, il observa son colocataire se balader torse nu, il avait même viré son pansement, ça valait le coup qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Y'a un trou ! »  
« De ? »  
« J'ai plus les dessins des sous-terrains ! Si je ne retrouve pas… on risque de se perdre ! »

Spike fronça les sourcils en voyant le dos de Michael, le petit génie encaissait bien pour la simple et pour la simple et bonne raison que cette information sans la moindre importance pour son cerveau passait après tout le reste, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait dans la tête du brun au point qu'il lui était difficile de faire le tri quand il ne se concentrait pas assez. Très bien… Mais… il ne devait pas garder ce fichu pansement encore un peu ? Il allait se faire engueuler par Sara si elle apprenait ça !

« Hey ! Tu ne devrais pas retirer ce truc comme ça ! »  
« Il fallait que je voie ! »  
« T'en fais pas, tu vas te rappeler ! »  
« J'ai un QI au dessus de la moyenne, Spike, mais j'ai malheureusement un espace de stockage modéré ! Je ne me souviendrais pas de tout ! Et quand bien même c'est au fond de mon cerveau, le temps que je retrouve l'information, il peut se passer des mois ! »

Le vampire bailla, sans écouter plus les propos du petit brun. Son regard tourna autour de la cellule, il attrapa un de ses livres dûment empruntés dans un mouvement lent, il était complètement anémié le vampire n'avait plus aucune vigueur. Avec le même mouvement de zombie, il prit une feuille sur laquelle il avait griffonné un petit poème. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, car s'il avait vu… il ne l'aurait pas donnée ! Mais dans l'état où il était… Le vampire traça les dessins manquants puis tendit la feuille présupposée blanche.

« Maintenant laisse-moi dormir… »

C'était les plans ? Vraiment ? Mais comment ? Michael serra le papier avec de gros yeux. Il ne doutait pas que Spike cachait une grande intelligence mais de là à se souvenir de son tatouage ? Il resta médusé. Possédait-il une mémoire visuelle ? C'était la seule explication qu'il avait.

« Spike, ça va pas ? »  
« Si avoir envie de tailler une jugulaire et tuer quelqu'un c'est aller bien, je vais trèèèèès bien ! Autre chose ? »  
« Tu as faim ? »  
« Non, j'ai envie de tuer, nuance… Je ne te prends jamais une trop grande quantité de sang, on est pas dans un self quatre étoiles ici. Tu finirais malade. Alors… je tourne au ralenti, tu comprends… »

Hum, il comprenait, alors… Il le sortirait bien vite d'ici, très vite… même ! Scofield le laissa s'allonger, regardant le dessin avec une once d'ébahissement. Il le savait poète, mais là… Spike avait-il encore des talents cachés ? Dans un sourire, il s'installa sur son lit, laissant le blond plonger dans un profond sommeil.  
Bien, voilà, il le retrouvait, le passage… leur chemin vers la sortie. Satisfait, le petit génie plia la feuille pour la mettre dans sa poche, c'est là qu'il remarqua les gribouillis laissés par la plume du vampire. Un poème ? Oh chanceux qu'il était ! Il avait toujours voulu en lire un. Un poème de Spike… non, de William… Le petit génie glissa ses yeux sur les vers, lisant avec avidité leur contenu. C'était un poème sombre, enfin, il aurait été choqué du contraire, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de profond, Scofield n'aurait su dire quelle émotion le poème laissait transparaître, mais c'était fort, au point que la voix retentissante du poème avait afflué dans ses veines, dans sa propre conscience, comme si une partie de cette émotion, il la partageait avec Spike. Et puis, il fronça un sourcil, pas que Gueule d'Ange eût un côté nombriliste, mais il lui semblait que le poème parlait de lui… de lui ? Es-ce que… William… ? Pour de vrai ? Il relu la feuille et la lâcha du regard pour observer le blond roulé en boule. Oh, oui, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, Spike le lui avait toujours montré implicitement, ce poème faisait l'effet d'un je t'aime, et ça, Scofield ne s'y attendait pas.

« Spike ? »

Aucune réponse… Michael grimpa sur son matelas pour être pile poil à la hauteur de son compagnon, il approcha son visage lentement puis fixa le visage crispé du blond. Dans un sourire tendre sa main glissa dans la chevelure décolorée et il baisa le front du vampire qui ouvrit de grands yeux courroucés.

« Quoi ? ENCORE ! »  
« Rien… je me fais du soucis pour toi… »  
« Planche sur ton truc, OK ? Et laisse-moi, j'ai vraiment trop faim… »  
« D'accord, mais je ne suis pas loin en cas où, d'accord ? »  
« Je sais ! »  
« Je vais essayer de voir avec C-Note si je peux pas te trouver un truc. Dors bien… mon amour. »

Spike haussa un sourcil, regardant le prisonnier Scofield tracer sa route, un sourire collé au visage. Mon amour ! Il ne se sentait pas bien ? Le vampire se roula à nouveau en boule puis soupira d'agacement. Depuis quand il l'apellait par un saubriquet aussi ridicule ! Si c'était pour se venger de ses "mon ange" sortis à foison, il aurait pu trouver plus démoniaque !


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Break**

**13****  
**

* * *

« C-Note ! »

L'ancien soldat se retourna, il n'avait pas l'habitude que le petit génie le hèle comme ça. Que voulait-il ? Il fixa la Gueule d'Ange avec un soupçon de curiosité, il lui voulait quoi, un nouvel instrument tout droit sortit d'un film de série Z à bas budget, comme le batteur-tronçonneur ? Le black se mit à sourire, c'était William qui avait trouvé ce nom ridicule, il reconnaissait bien là l'humour particulier de Savage.

« Dis-moi, tu aurais du sang ? »  
« Hein ? »

Il voulait du sang ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il lui avait demandé tout et n'importe quoi, mais alors là, du sang, c'était bien une première et d'ailleurs la demande semblait un peu… comment dire, vaseuse. Du sang pouvait faire sortir quelqu'un de prison ? Alors, là, il voulait savoir ce que le génie en ferait !

« Il m'en faudrait une grand quantité, si possible… »  
« Tu vas en faire quoi ? »  
« Discute pas ! Tu peux me trouver ça ou pas ? »  
« Baaaaaaah… je pense, du sang de porc ça te va ? »

Il n'avait jamais demandé à Spike si les vampires pouvait s'abreuver de sang d'animal, après tout, dans les films, oui, mais dans la réalité… Oui, dans la réalité. Même si vampire et réalité ne semblaient pas vraiment s'accorder. Son cerveau essayait encore vainement de faire la part des choses, car si il avait la preuve qu'un vampire existait c'est que les histoires de croque-mitaine ne parlait pas que de gars comme T-Bag, mais bien de choses plus atroces encore. Quelque part ça le terrifiait car il en verrait certainement plus qu'il n'en fallait s'il restait dans le sillage du blond.

« C'est bon, du moment que c'est du sang ! Tu peux me ramener ça quand ? »  
« J'en sais rien, faut que je vois ça, on va faire le plein de viande demain, on en aura peut-être… Je te tiens au courant ! »  
« Merci… »  
« Et pour le plan alors, le trou, il est toujours pas rebouché ! »  
« T'en fait pas… ne t'en fait pas… »

Le petit génie quitta l'ancien soldat soucieux. C'était vrai, le trou était toujours pas rebouché, ça devenait inquiétant car si on s'appercevait qu'ils avaient profité du PI pour un paln d'évasion, ils finiraient tous avec de très gros problèmes ! Le brun passa devant T-Bag sans s'arrêter bien que celui-ci l'avait apellé avec un regard mauvais. Il retourna rapidement dans sa cellule, regardant Spike tourner et virer sur son matelas.

« Spike ? »  
« Hum… quoi ? »  
« Je… voulais te dire… »

Il voulait lui dire ? Ahhh enfin, il allait avoir la fin de cette confession ! Enfin, il l'avait cru, car un maton les interrompit ! Mais merde, il pouvait pas attendre ?

« Scofield, Pope veut te voir. »

Gueule d'Ange haussa un sourcil, que se passait-il ? Il suivit le maton avec appréhension puis se tourna vers Spike tout en articulant sans émettre un seul son…

« Le trou ! »

Le trou ? Spike ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'est vrai, y'avait encore ce satané trou, comment il allait s'occuper de ça ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu le PI, y'avait pas intérêt que la société employée par les bons soins de Bellick et de Pope tombe sur un tel problème, car, on saurait vite fait qui l'avait fait et en vue de quoi! Il devrait agir en pleine nuit, mais si il se faisait prendre, comment allait-il faire pour expliquer sa sortie nocturne ? Impossible, il devait le faire en pleine journée, damned, il allait brûler vif !  
Le vampire descendit à la lessive, il avait tout intérêt de prendre un écran total, car si il sortait trop tard, il n'imaginait même pas… fouille de la cellule et baille baille le plan. Il attrapa un sac de linge, retira son contenu et se cassa rapidement, maintenant place au plan B.

« Je ne dirais rien… »  
« Mettez-le en isolement ! »

Scofield baissa le regard et sentit un garde l'attraper par le bras, le prisonnier le suivi, bon gré mal gré. Une fois la porte de la cellule refermée derrière lui, il cala son front contre la paroi en béton et soupira. Il espérait que Spike réussisse son coup. Il le fallait… sinon, ils étaient tous cuits et son frère raide mort. Plus rien n'allait comme il le voulait ces derniers temps et il ne savait pourquoi, il avait l'impression que ça allait empirer !

« Tu fais quoi ? Halloween c'est pas maintenant, à moins que tu te reconvertisses dans le KKK ? »

Spike se retourna, cette voix, ce pique cinglant, c'était signé, C-Note ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Hum ? Spike fronça les sourcils, C-Note ne lui était pas antipathique, mais son problème de couleur commençait vraiment à lui prendre le chou. Raciste ? Lui ? Tout ça parce qu'il était blanc, yeux bleus et blond, et que les ariens lui avaient fait quelques propositions douteuses ? Mais mon pauvre gars, si il savait ce que William était vraiment ! Et puis, il se plaignait jamais du racisme lui ! Ouai, parfaitement Monsieur, les humains détestaient les vampires, donc, lui aussi souffrait d'une certaine forme de racisme, alors le problème blancs, noirs et latinos, franchement, ça lui passait au-dessus ! Il fit un sourire en coin, quelque part, depuis la soirée durant laquelle ils avaient prié tout les deux, le blond appréciait encore plus le militaire qui lui tendit lui aussi un large sourire. Après un court eclat de rire qu'ils partagèrent, Spike tourna sur lui même avec son sac de linge pour tout artefact.

« Non, c'est… pour de la décoration ! »  
« Hum… t'as de ces goûts ! »  
« Je sais, tu m'envies mais tu n'oses pas le dire. Plus sérieusement, tu veux quelque chose ? »  
« Le trou… »  
« J'y vais ! »  
« On te fait confiance ! Oh… le génie voulait ça… »

Spike attrapa une bouteille en plastique remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre… C'était sûrement pas du vin, vu la consistance de la chose ! Michael avait prévu aussi le coup de la demande de Pope et sa mission suicide en pleine journée ? Il était très fort, vraiment ! Ce sang, il en aurait doublement besoin, ça, c'était sûr !

« C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment… comme je lui ai dit… »  
« Ça suffira ! T'en fais pas ! Par contre, je sais pas pourquoi Pope voulait le voir, mais ça pue ! »

Spike fit un sourire grimacié, il cacha la bouteille sous son sweat et demanda à C-Note, qui, lui, se questionnait franchement de ce qu'allait faire avec ça le blond, de faire le guet. Il y allait, alors que le soleil était encore levé. Il ferait juste attention de ne pas trop croiser la lumière du soleil… Il avait tout intérêt, si il ne voulait pas devenir monsieur tas de cendres. Il était assez âgé, pour ne pas trop craindre le soleil, mais pas encore assez pour que les rayons ne le tuent pas au bout de quelques minutes.  
Il se glissa rapidement à travers les conduits, pour lors, rien de plus facile sur terre, il avait l'impression de retrouver son ancien logis qui donnait sur les égouts. Spike rampa le long des tuyaux puis glissa incognito dans la loge des gardiens… il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail !

Son front se colla au mur. Il lui manquait encore une chose… une dernière chose. Un repère dans les sous terrain de l'asile. Il devait descendre, voir comment ça se goupillait là dessous, après tout, ces sous terrains étaient beaucoup moins visités que ceux de la prison, personne n'y descendait plus depuis que les séances d'électrochoc étaient abolies. Autant dire que ça faisait des décennies ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, c'est pour quoi au levé du jour, demain, il devrait arriver à simuler un effet catatonique. Ouai, il savait pas, comment il arriverait à duper Sara, mais il le devait ! Il connaissait les psy, il en avait vu assez dans sa vie, il avait même été interné en clinique pendant un long moment, ne supportant plus son inhibition, il avait failli se foutre en l'air. Il en avait rencontré quelques uns, ces dingues prostrés, sans vie, sans parler, sans jamais bouger, complètement déconnecté. Il se passa en boucle tout se qu'il parvenait à se souvenir d'eux et surtout de leurs crises… Il devait tout simuler, jusqu'au bout !

Hop, lààààà ! Trou rebouché, mission accomplie. Avec tout ça, la nuit tomberait dans une heure ou deux, il serait bientôt l'heure de l'appel, Spike avait tout intérêt à dégager illico presto, mais… si il sortait tout de suite, il allait flamber ! Son regard glissa à travers la vitre puis il se laissa tomber au sol, il avait interet à courir. Décidé, sa main attrapa la bouteille et d'un coup, il la termina. Le sang froid, ce n'était pas cool, vraiment, ça avait un goût… de chiottes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile, c'était la jungle ici, enfin, façon de parler !  
Il devait se jeter dehors, sinon, il manquerait à l'appel et les matons fouilleraient la cellule. C'était parti pour faire le kamikaze ! Le vampire soupira et posant son drap blanc sur son corps, il sortit discretos de la salle pour se ruer à travers la cours. Vite, vite, vit… Hein… heu ? Aïe, c'est ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose, enfin, quelqu'un. Le draps lui fut arraché des mains, Spike ferma les yeux, si il s'eternisait, il allait fumer, il sentait déjà la morsure du soleil lui bruler le visage, heureusement qu'il était plus ou moins à l'ombre et que cette tenue réglementaire protégeait pas mal. Il se dégageait une sorte de vapeur de dessous sa chemise, mais Bellick ne vit rien d'autre à part un prisonnier à serrer !

« Et bien, voyons, ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux William Savage ? Que fais-tu là, dehors à cette heure ? »

Et merde ! Spike se mordit la lèvre et après mûre réflexion, il se dit que faire le fou, l'aiderait à sortir plus vite de ce guêpier. Autant que tout le monde continu à le prendre pour un idiot et surtout pour un malade mentale, au pire il prendrait à nouveau quelques pillules que le staff psychiatrique avait arrêté de lui donné le jugeant à nouveau stable !

« Chuuut ! Pas si fort, je teste mon plan d'évasion. Tu vois, avec ce drap blanc, je passe pour un fantôme et comme ça personne ne me voit ! J'y étais presque ! Comment t'as fait pour m'attraper ? C'est naze ! T'es trop fort, toi ! La prochaine fois, je prendrais un draps noir, ça sera sûrement moins visible. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Bellick resta sceptique un moment. Il voulait jouer au fin avec lui c'était ça ? Sa poigne attrapa Spike et le força à se mettre debout, puisque Monsieur voulait se foutre de sa gueule…

« Au trou ! »  
« Ha, mais non, mon fan club m'attend dehors ! Vous savez que je suis une star de rock ? Je vous ferais virer ! A mort ! Bouuuuuuuuuuuh ! Regardez comment on me traite iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Alors qu'il se faisait emmener vers son nouveau logis, Spike criait à qui voulait entendre toutes ces stupidités, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre avec force un mur noir, froid et poisseux. Eurk !

« T'auras tout le temps de méditer, Rock Star de pacotille ! »  
« Hey, nan vous avez pas le droit ! Hey, laissez-moi au moins un bookin ! Enfoirés ! »

Et bien, il avait gagné sa journée, le voilà en isolement ! Le vampire se laissa tomber à terre, heureusement qu'il avait réussit à manger, car il était là, pour un moins une semaine ! Ouai ! Le blond soupira se demandant comment allait son petit génie et il esperait que le brun n'est pas besoin de lui avant longtemps car il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Frappant son crâne contre le mur derrière lui Spike pesta.

« Spike ? »

Son visage sortit de ses bras, avait-il bien entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom ? Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du mur droit.

« Sco ? »  
« Ouai, désolé ! »  
« C'est rien ! Pourquoi tu es là, toi ? »  
« Sara m'a balancé. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Elle a découvert un morceau du tissu bleu marine dans ma plaie, du coup, on ma demandé comment c'était arrivé là ! Je suis dans la merde ! »  
« T'en fais pas mon ange, t'en fait pas… Tonton Spike veille au grain ! »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Tu sais, la fameuse tenue, je m'en suis débarrassé avec classe ! Elle est au chaud, dans le casier d'un certain Harold quelque chose. Celui de Bellick était fermé à clef ! »  
« T'as fais quoi ! »  
« Me fait pas répéter ! Toute façon c'est une enflure ! C'est celui qui a passé à tabac ce gamin. Par contre notre cellule, elle est vide, c'est pas top ! »

Michael fit un large sourire, Spike était un chevalier au service des jeunes hommes. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'un gosse ne dépassant pas les vingt deux ans, il montait sur ses grands chevaux, et se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Dans tout les cas… il appréciait ce côté de Spike. Sa tête se posa contre le mur, et il surprit sa main en train de le caresser, comme si il caressait… une femme, ou plutôt, un vampire… Pour ce qui était de la cellule, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, C-Note, T-Bag et Westmoreland veilleraient !

« Je peux t'avouer un truc ? »  
« Dit toujours. »  
« J't'aime beaucoup ! Je te remercie ! Vraiment, pour moi et mon frère. Je ne tiendrais pas, sans toi. Tu le sais… Je me sens plus confiant quand t'es à côté de moi pour m'épauler. J'en oublie presque ma condition. Spike ? »  
« Hum ? »

Spike bailla gigotant sur le sol, il leva le nez vers le plafond, essayant de s'imaginer dans son ancien logis, il ne manquait qu'une pierre tombale, c'était la classe ! Pourtant son regard se fit effrayant, et effrayé. Le vampire se leva aussi sec, oubliant bien vite ce que son cmpagnon d'infortune voulait lui dire car devant ses yeux…

« Putain ! »  
« Spike ? » Scofield se leva prestement, pourquoi Spike avait hurlé de la sorte, ça le rendait nerveux ! « Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ! Où sont les bons vieux trous où y'a pas une seule lucarne ? Hein ? Je vais cramer demain matin, voilà ce qui se passe ! L'est c'est par où ? Me dit pas que c'est à gauche ! »

Scofield regarda sa cellule. Il était entré dans le couloir par de ce côté-là. Le temps qu'il retrace le pourtour de la prison, qu'il prenne en compte les donnés récoltées depuis son arrivée… il leva les yeux au plafon regardant la courte fenêtre.

« Il se lèvera à droite, en partant de l'entrée du quartier de haute sécurité. Il… » Son coeur battit, sa main se cala contre le mur, pris d'une soudaine angoisse. « Il va se lever du côté de la… SPIKE ! » Aux premiers rayons de soleil, la pièce serait baignée de lumière, son cœur s'accéléra, sans le savoir son plan aboutirait sur la mort certaine de William. Des larmes glissèrent le long de son visage, sa main se resserait sur la pierre du mur, incapable de sortir le blond de cette fatalité. Il était con, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Pourquoi il avait envoyé Spike sans avoir jamais vu les cellules d'isolement avant ? Son crâne cogna contre le mur et les yeux rougis, ainsi que la voix tremblotante, le petit génie ajouta : « Spike, demain matin, le soleil passera par la lucarne de nos cellules. Dis-moi que t'auras un moyen de t'en protéger ! »  
« Je ne crois pas… »  
« Spike… »  
« Calme-toi ! Ça va s'arranger, tu sais j'ai connu pire ! J'ai survécu à trois tueuses, je survivrais à une nouvelle aurore. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas admiré une. »  
« Spike… je… je… »  
« Hum ? »  
« Es-ce que les vampires peuvent souffrir, pas physiquement, mais moralement. Vous avez… »  
« Le mal d'amour ? Ce genre de truc là ? Ouai, enfin, tout ça c'est parce que j'ai récupéré mon âme ! Sinon, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui nous émeut ! Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Je me demandais, si tu étais déjà tombé sous le charme d'une mortelle. Ça doit être difficile de la voir vieillir sans rien pouvoir faire. »  
« Oh… si il y a quelque chose à faire. Mais peut-être que cette damnation est quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas donner à l'amour. La damnation le détruit, ou le meut en une sauvagerie. J'ai une âme maintenant, le vampire que j'engendrerais n'en aura pas. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me refaire à ce manque de sentiments. Je côtoie trop d'humains. Je pense qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour que William le Sanguinaire ne fasse son retour… »  
« Je vois. »

Scofield baissa la tête, sa main caressa le mur contre lequel Spike était adossé, mais il se tut. Il n'y songeait que maintenant, mais la vérité était là, juste devant ses yeux. Il était mortel, pas Spike. Que laisserait-il derrière lui, une fois que ses années se seraient distillées dans le temps ? Spike. Il le laisserait seul. C'était une sorte d'égoïsme que de penser à avouer cet amour maintenant, même plus tard. Il ne le devait pas. Puisqu'il disait l'aimer, il devrait rester silencieux pour le bien du blond. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, Michael Scofield était au bord du gouffre… Il essayait de ne pas penser à demain et continuait de croire que Spike serait encore là lorsqu'ils quitteraient tous cette prison.

« Mon ange ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Rien… »  
« Me mens pas ! Tu sais qu'un peu de toi coule dans mes veines, ainsi qu'un peu de ce charmant porcin. Je commence à te connaître quand tu prends cette voix, c'est qu'un truc ne va pas. »  
« C'est juste le plan, t'en fait pas, repose-toi. »  
« Je suis un nocturne, moi, pas besoin de dormir ! »  
« Bonne nuit, Spike. »

Michael se roula en boule, serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il ne ressentait pas la chaleur de Will derrière ce mur, mais il voulait la rêver. Il ne lui restait que ça. Le rêve, car jamais, au grand jamais, William partagerait quoi que se soit avec lui. Car si Michael détestait quelque chose, c'était de laisser quelqu'un de cher derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le vampire fredonner une chanson.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons, le jeune homme se leva et directement se cola contre le mur, écoutant Spike bouger nerveusement.

« Spike! »  
« Michael, dis-moi que tu as prévu aussi un plan de secours en cas de soleil trop mordant, sinon, tu vas assister en directe live, à la mort prématurée de mon illustre personne ! »

Non, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il avait passé la nuit à cogiter, mais personne ne viendrait, les matons avaient pour odre de faire taire les prisonniers qui hurlaient, mais Spike ne sortirait pas de là sans une réelle excuse. Malheuresement, il ne pouvait pas avertir Sara. Pour lui, Spike était avant tout l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir comme un vampire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être encore un tour de son inhibition ! Dans tous les cas, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Son poing s'abattit contre le mur, fou de rage face à son incapacité alors que Spike essayait tant bien que mal à rester dans le peu d'ombre qui lui restait.

« Michael ! MICHAEL ! »  
« William ! »

Le petit génie frappa un peu plus fort, couvrant de sa voie les cris stridents qu'il entrapercevait quelques secondes alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Avec un tel tapage, il espérait qu'un maton ne vienne voir ce qui se passe. Alors que ses poings en sang frappaient le mur qui le séparait du blond, un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre, une équipe de matons pénétra le couloir s'arrêtant devant la cellule de Spike. L'un d'eux fixa Gueule d'Ange, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter, alors qu'un autre, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il voyait, alla vomir son petit déj un peu plus loin.

« Sainte-Marie mère de dieu ! Tu crois qu'il est mort ? »

Non, tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas ça ! Scofield fixa le maton avec inquiétude, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si Spike était encore vivant ou pas, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ! Sa voix étranglée appela le vampire, mais rien ne lui répondit. A la place de la voix tant désirée, il n'entendit que les matons, tirer le corps de Spike et finalement amener une civière pour traîner un corps carbonisé et dans un piteux état. Son cœur s'arrêta. Même si un vampire était robuste, Spike n'avait aucune chance de se remettre… Aucune. Scofield affolé regarda ce corps partir… William… était… mort ? Son corps retomba sur le sol, abbattu, quelque chose venait de se briser au fond de lui. Son coeur. Il attapa ses genoux contre lui et les serra, sa tête trop lourde tomba contre son corps, il avait tué William, par sa faute, par sa faute ! Il aurait du lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il aurait du le crier ! Martelant ses rotules de sa tête, le petit génie se mit à hurler. Spike était mort par sa seule et unique faute !


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Break  
14  
**

* * *

« Docteur Tancredi ! »

Des bruits de pas, des secousses, un brancard, des gardiens et son aide soignante, tout ce petit monde était entré en fanfare à l'intérieur de son cabinet, alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde emplissait la pièce. La jeune femme eut un haut le cœur, suivi rapidement, par un plus violent lorsqu'elle vit le cadavre que les matons venait de déposer sur sa table d'auscultation. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Depuis sa mutation ici, elle en avait vu des trucs horribles, mais là, ça dépassait de loin toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin. Elle s'empressa de passer des gants chirurgicaux, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse survivre à ça, mais elle devait le vérifier, au mieux elle pourrait apaiser le prisonnier avant que la mort ne le fauche pour de bon.

« Qui es-ce ? »  
« William Savage. »  
« Qui lui a fait ça ? »  
« On en sait rien, il était en isolement. »

Décidément, William avait un problème, jamais il n'était venu pour autre chose que des brûlures et à chaque fois, il s'en sortait miraculeusement. Avec douceur, elle pressa le poignet du blond. Pas de pouls… Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois, juste pour être certaine, mais le résultat fut le même. La doc observa le corps un instant, à vrai dire, s'il en avait encore un, ça relèverait du paranormal. Comment allait-elle dire ça à Michael ? De sa main, elle caressa le crâne de l'anciennement blond. Qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Jamais il ne s'était plaint, jamais il avait voulu qu'elle s'occupe de lui avant d'en avoir fini avec ses autres patients. William avait un côté altruiste qu'elle aurait dû reconnaitre avant sa mort. Elle savait que certains matons avaient des pratiques qui laissaient à désirer, mais les quatre gus qui se tenaient devant elles étaient des incapables d'ailleurs le bleu avait encore des vertiges lorsqu'il voyait une goutte de sang. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne voyait qu'une seule chose capable de bruler un homme vif, sodium et potassium alliés à de l'eau, ça pouvait assez facilement entrer dans une cellule.

« Quelqu'un a tué cet homme… »  
« Mais c'est pas possible, il était seul dans la cellule ! »  
« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« L'auto combustion ! »  
« Arrête de dire des conneries ! »  
« Je l'ai vu dans paranormal point com ! »  
« Une arnaque ! »

Elle devait rêver, un homme était mort et les gardiens parlaient d'auto combustion et autres âneries qui faisaient parler les gogos et les soi-disant docteurs en psycho-sciences-paranormales. Bêtises ! Elle grogna, regardant son aide soignante avec froideur, elle avait tout intérêt à les faire sortir. Débarrassée de ses gants, Sara glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure. L'auto combustion, ça n'existait pas, c'était un phénomène souvent chimique qui cachait un meurtre ou un simple accident.

« Sara ? Ça va aller ? »  
« Oui… fais-les partir, immédiatement ! »  
« Allons messieurs, allez-vous en ! »

Elle tomba mollement sur sa chaise car elle appréhendait la réaction de Scofield, quelque chose lui disait que ça empirerait sa situation psychologique. Elle devrait obtenir l'autorisation de le voir, au plus vite, elle ignorait encore que dans la cellule d'en face, le brun avait participé en direct à tout ça. Sa main attrapa un sac noir, c'était toujours pénible de faire ça car ces gars, elle finissait par les connaître un peu. Pour certains elle n'éprouvait aucune compassion et bien qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé William, elle avait su au fond que quelque chose de bien devait sortir de lui, car jamais Gueule d'Ange ne se serait rapproché de lui, si ça avait été le contraire. Le Docteur Tancredi soupira, alors que la fermeture éclaire remontait lentement sur le cadavre…  
Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, elle regarda les matons parler encore de choses et d'autres mais ne prit pas conscience de leur propos, à la place, elle se dirigea vers eux afin de demander où était Michael. Sa gorge se serra quand on lui apprit que le brun était dans la cellule juste à côté au moment du drame. Vu l'heure, elle ne pourrait pas le rejoindre, mais demain elle irait directement aux cellules d'isolement. Grave, elle attrapa ses affaires, c'était la fin de son service. Pourtant quelque chose la retint de partir, se pourrait-il que ? Sara ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible !

« Je dois parler au prisonnier Michael Scofield. »

Le maton haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il voyait l'infirmière quelque peu essoufflée se présenter devant lui. Elle venait rarement dans les blocs prisonniers, il était plutôt coutume de lui amener les… patients. Mais vu ce qui s'était passé tantôt, il ne discuta pas. Il ouvrit donc la grille et mena la jeune femme jusque vers la cellule du fond.

Le regard bleu du jeune homme se tourna vers le maton. Il ôta son poignet de la main du docteur, qui prenait sa tention, poussant un couinement d'enfant blessé. Le regard embué de larmes, il se recula au fond de sa cellule ne voulant pas la regarder. Il savait, il savait que Spike était mort, mais faire face au regard de Sara aux mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire, il n'y était pas prêt ! Sara soupira observant le prisonnier se frictionner les épaules. Serait-il possible que Spike fut quelqu'un de très important pour lui ? Plus qu'important même , Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un coup de cœur parmi tant d'autre, elle connaissait les prisonniers, loin des femmes certains pensaient aimer réellement leur compagnon d'infortune, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas du brun. Et si cet amour avait été vrai ? Voilà de quoi placer le jeune homme dans cet état. La main du docteur glissa sur le crâne du jeune homme qu'elle serra comme un enfant.

« C'est de ma faute… »  
« Comment ça Michael. Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« C'est de ma faute… Sara… Spike… Tout est ma faute. Il est mort ? Remort pour être précis… »  
« Remort ? »  
« Vampire… »  
« Michael, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? »

Mais son patient se terra dans le silence, incapable d'en dire plus. Elle sortit de son sac un tube de cachets, elle en mit un dans la main du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne demande au maton de leur apporter de l'eau. Il devait avant tout se calmer, aujourd'hui serait une journée cruciale pour la suite des évènements. La jeune femme le serra une dernière fois, elle devrait faire une demande pour qu'il sorte de là. Si jamais il s'éternisait dans cette pièce sans compagnie, il allait s'effondrer psychologiquement. Il lui fallait de la compagnie, des gens pour l'obliger de rester avec le commun des mortels. Elle n'était pas psy, mais elle arrivait à prévoir ce qui se passait en toute petite partie dans le crâne de Scofield. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux bleus et profonds.  
La jeune femme se releva, elle devait rejoindre sa place et faire les papiers pour l'incinération des restes du prisonnier. En temps normal elle ne faisait que signer, mais elle ferait en sorte que le corps soit transporté avec égare. Il ne devait pas avoir de famille, car il n'y avait rien dans le dossier de Spike, il finirait alors dans la fausse commune. Même si ça lui en coutait, elle devait le demander à Scofield.

« Michael, tu m'entends ? Il n'a pas de famille, tu sais ce qui l'attend. Veux-tu ? »

Le prisonnier fit un rapide signe de tête.

« Faite-le incinérer, je payerai tout, faites en sorte que L.J, mon neveu, récupère ses cendres, s'il vous plait… »

Une nouvelle larme coula de ses yeux, c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire. William ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, abandonné parmi le reste des humains. Quand il sortirait, il essayerait de retrouver son fils pour lui présenter des excuses et lui ramener son père.  
D'accord, Sara remontant dans l'infirmerie, elle nota quelque chose sur le certificat de décès puis le joignit à une note. Michael Scofield payerait les frais de l'incinération empêchant le blond de finir comme tous les prisonniers anonymes qu'elle voyait passer. Elle glissa une main sur le sac mortuaire, Michael avait bien prononcé le mot vampire ? Elle connaissait le brun pour son côté terre à terre, le voir dire un tel mot l'avait choquée, alors pourquoi avait-il cru bon de dire une chose comme re-mort ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! La mort du blond avait du le traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Que cela ne tienne, elle s'occuperait de Scofield ! Debout, elle se regarda dans un miroir, Sara fit un court sourire, mais bien vite la jeune femme le perdit pour se mettre à hurler avec horreur. Le cri qui l'avait animé avait fait rentré son assistante qui la regardait avec inquiétude. La main sur sa bouche, le doc regardait terrorisée le miroir comme si, elle ne pouvait se retourner tellement l'horreur qu'elle y avait vu était grande.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Heu… rien, j'ai cru voir une énorme araignée. »

Une araignée, voilà pourquoi elle avait hurlé comme ça. L'aide soignante fronça les sourcils, le docteur était pâle, elle n'imaginait pas la voir crier pour une petite bête, enfin, tout le monde avait ses phobies. Elle observa le docteur se retourner et présenter de plates excuses, Sara attrapa sa trousse de premiers soins sans dire un mot de plus.

« Laissez-moi je vous prie. »  
« D'accord… »

Après un coup d'œil insistant, l'assistante sortit, de quoi avait pu avoir peur le médecin ?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à Fox River, après s'être fait arrêté pour une vilaine grippe, Sara était de retour chez elle. Comme d'habitude un hypocondriaque avait maintenant la maladie de Parkinson parce qu'il tremblait, dans ses rêves d'ailleurs. Tout à fait concernée, Sara lui fit une piqûre, comme d'habitude, son patient se remettait de tout avec une petite piqûre de sérum physiologique, mais si ça pouvait lui faire du bien… La jeune femme ricana en fermant le dossier, la semaine dernière elle l'avait soigné par le même procédé d'une tumeur au cerveau ! Riant toute seule, l'assistante s'approcha du docteur pour la questionner du regard. Sa grippe semblait avoir disparue, tient donc ! Le regard entendu elle tapota son supérieur du coude.

« Il est comment ? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Ce n'était pas une grippe, avouez ! »  
« Oh, c'est un grand homme, mais chut ça sera notre petit secret. »  
« Entendu Docteur, mais si vous me racontiez tout ! »  
« D'accord ! »

Sara fit un nouveau rire, elle approcha une chaise vers son aide soignante, elle allait lui parler des deux jours qu'elle venait de passer et de ses retrouvailles prochaines avec l'homme de sa vie. Après ce passage qui avait amusé les deux femmes, le docteur renfila sa blouse, sa demande de transfert pour le prisonnier Scofield n'avait pas abouti, elle devait aller voir si son état n'avait pas évolué. La jeune femme avança dans les couloirs en sifflant un air triste. C'était cet homme qui le lui avait appris, elle, de bonne famille et lui, personne n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent partager plus que leur vocation. Il lui avait appris tellement de chose, boire, cracher, sifflet, jurer, si son caractère était aujourd'hui bien trempé, elle le lui devait. Après un nouveau sourire elle suivit le maton vers la cellule du fond.  
Son visage rayonnant se crispa, alors qu'elle entraperçut celui qui était, il y a encore quelques jours un jeune au poids moyen, au regard pétillant et à l'allure qui attire le regard. Là, dans cette cellule, elle ne voyait qu'un homme recroquevillé, qui ne se nourrissait pas comme il le fallait. Sa main serra le poignet du jeune homme alors que ses yeux scrutaient sa montre avec attention.

« Ce prisonnier ne doit pas rester ici, il est anémié. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas dit un mot ? Et surtout depuis quand ne mange-il plus ? »

Son regard tomba sur le plateau repas que Michael n'avait pas touché. Elle n'aimait pas ce corps mou, ce regard vide, cet état catatonique la mettait mal à l'aise. Michael ne devait pas être un homme si facile à briser. La jeune femme se pinça la lèvre…

« Depuis l'incident. »

Son corps basculait maintenant d'avant en arrière, lentement, comme si il cherchait à se bercer, à se rassurer répétant à voix basse des mots sans aucune signification. Il ré entendait les cris de William à l'intérieur de son crâne, il avait été incapable de faire quoi que se soit, là, derrière ce mur, il avait imaginé ce qui se passait de l'autre côté sans rien pouvoir faire… Son crâne frappa le mur en face de lui, soudainement agité. Il avait tué William, il l'avait tué ! Cette pensée entêtante lui avait fait perdre la raison au point qu'il se leva pour à nouveau se jeter contre le mur en hurlant. Sara le tira rapidement en arrière, alors qu'elle demandait au maton de quoi l'immobiliser et l'emmener directement au bloc psychiatrique car il devenait impossible pour elle de le maintenir. Il fallut l'intervention de cinq hommes pour que le corps du petit génie soit maitrisé et que sa soudaine force plie sous l'assaut des matons. Il hurlait, Sara dut mettre la paume de ses mains contre ses oreilles ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage. C'était pour son bien, se répétait-elle. Il fallait avant tout qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal, elle lui avait promis. Elle observa l'équipe du bloc psychiatrique lui administrer une lourde dose de calmant, ceci fait, elle passa la main sur le crâne du jeune homme en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour l'instant. Après que Gueule d'Ange fut emmené, elle se précipita vers le cabinet du psychiatre, elle voulait être la première à connaître l'évolution du brun.

Les bras en croix, incapable de bouger, son regard vitreux coula sur une matière irrégulière et blanche. Irrégulière ? Non, pas tant que ça, il y avait une étrange régularité dans cette irrégularité. Si les médicaments l'avaient mis dans un état presque catatonique durant trois jours, aujourd'hui, ses yeux bleus s'ouvraient et se fermaient en un mouvement, certes plus lent qu'à l'accoutumée, mais… il semblait, enfin de retour parmi les vivants. Au début, il essaya de bouger les bras et les jambes, mais ce ne fut pas avec résultat. Et pour cause, il était ligoté comme un forcené. Sa nuque fit un léger mouvement, aidant son regard à balayer la pièce avec intérêt et c'est à ce moment que son cerveau s'éveilla. Il était dans une pièce blanche et vu, la bave qui glissait de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'arrêter, il était sous forte dose de tranquillisant. En plus il avait sacrément mal à la tête. Était-il blessé ? Il n'en savait rien… De plus, il ne pouvait pas vérifier. Bon, à première vue, il était dans le bloc des atteints grave du cerveau. Il avait déjà connu ce genre d'endroit, soit, pas dans une prison, mais… bon, un hôpital psychiatrique restait un hôpital psychiatrique. Même bouffe dégueue, même gavage de pilules, même lit dur sur lequel on se retrouve attaché. Ouai ! Ses poings se serrèrent, attendant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il allait mieux.  
Il devait aider son frère, même si, au fond, il n'avait plus envie de se battre… mais L.J les attendait dehors. Une promesse était une promesse, il se battrait contre la douleur tant que son frère n'aurait pas rejoint son neveu et qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé le fils de William. Après, il aurait tout le loisir de rester croupir dans une chambre capitonnée, jusqu'à la fin de sa pauvre existence !

« Bon, c'est la classe, on a réussi à racheter la cellule de Sco, mais il a l'air de s'être envolé le petit, et le gars du KKK n'a pas ramené son cul blanc depuis non plus. On fait quoi ? »  
« On attend. »

Abruzzi s'installa tranquillement dans une chaise, regardant la télé, il ne se souciait pas de ce petit contretemps, car il savait que Scofield avait la plus belle des raisons, de vouloir quitter cette prison, et rapidos ! Il n'y avait qu'à patienter. Sa main serra sa blessure qui aurait du lui être fatale, T-Bag était un homme mort, si on essayait de le tuer, il ne fallait pas rater son coup ! Westmoreland, qui venait de voir Pope arriva vers ses amiq, il avait deux tristes nouvelles à leur annoncer. Le petit génie était dans l'aile psychiatrique dans un état alarmant et son compagnon d'échec avait trouvé la mort quelques jours plus tôt.

« Docteur Tancredi ! »  
« Hum ? »  
« Alors ? »  
« Scofield est revenu à la raison, il semble se rétablir. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Sara fit un petit sourire en coin, elle referma son dossier puis quitta l'infirmerie. Elle se souciait de Gueule d'Ange, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, ou justement si, et elle y allait de ce pas.

« Je vais justement aller voir ça de mes yeux. »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je vais voir mon ami, je ne reviendrais pas aujourd'hui. » Le docteur fit un léger clin d'oeil, après avoir mis du rouge à ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers la porte ajoutant quelque chose en destination de son assistante. « Si il y a une urgence… appelle-moi. »  
« Bien docteur, passez une bonne après-midi ! »

L'ancien docteur attrapa ses affaires, elle attacha ses cheveux puis quitta la prison pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle était heureuse, car elle allait revoir un vieil ami, un ex pour tout dire, mais quand elle s'était retrouvée face à tout ça, elle n'avait vu que lui, lui pour l'aider et surtout pour y faire face ! Elle aimait encore cet homme, car il n'avait qu'une parole, et puis, parce qu'il était un très bon médecin, même si parfois, son cynisme le rendait antipathique, même si parfois, il semblait inhumain. Dans tous les services, il était adoré, tout le monde convoitait sa force de caractère, mais aussi son sens inné à savoir tout des maladies et de la façon dont il les combattait avec brio. C'est avec lui que sa passion était devenue sa raison de vivre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son hôpital après leur relation, oh, combien houleuse. Elle avait perdu plus que son cœur, mais une grosse partie de sa vie.

« Bonjour Grégory. »

L'homme se retourna, alors qu'il notait comme un désespéré les quelques remarques qu'il avait émis lors de son nouveau diagnostic. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cet hôpital de merde et si il avait bougé ses fesses du New Jersey, c'était juste parce que Sara lui avait promis qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Et à vrai dire, il ne le regrettait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas ! Il avait devant lui, la plus belle des maladies qu'il n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Mais il n'allait pas se montrer reconnaissant pour ça, fallait pas croire qu'un homme comme lui, même devant une femme qui… avait partagé deux mois de sa vie allait se rendre docile. Fallait pas rêver ! L'homme boita jusque vers la femme lui envoyant un dossier dans les bras d'une façon presque brutale.

« T'es en retard, comme d'habitude ! Le sujet ne semble pas réagir au second traitement. Bouge ton cul, on a du travail ! »

Sara baissa la tête. Avoir travaillé sous ses ordres lui avait manqué, c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle marcha derrière lui, dans ce long couloir où simplement quatre personnes étaient permises, dont eux deux. Elle lui faisait confiance, une confiance aveugle. Elle se demandait si il avait trouvé quelqu'un, si il avait refait sa vie, même si elle savait par expérience que le bon docteur n'était pas un facile et qu'il vivait dans un monde bien à lui, à des millions d'années lumières du commun des mortels.  
Michael et Grégory se ressemblaient, chacun à sa manière, derrière leur regard, il y avait tout un monde qui n'était jamais accessible et si par malheur on y pénétrait, on ne ressortait pas indemne de cette rencontre à la fois magique et horrifique. Mais pour eux, elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser refaire un jour. Se battre. Elle retroussa les manches de sa blouse blanche, observant son mentor se dirriger vers la chambre aséptisée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur**_ : à Whitangel : Gregory House ? Peut-être bien, je me suis un peu (qui a dit beaucoup ?) inspiré du personnage. Je dois dire que je ne connais absolument pas la série, alors parler de réel cross over_…_ Disons que c'est juste un clin d'oeil !

* * *

_

**Vampire Break  
15  
**

* * *

« Promenade ! »

Ça faisait, maintenant deux jours qu'il était sorti de sa cellule capitonnée, le petit brun regarda autour de lui, ici, la surveillance était sommaire, il aurait vite fait de glisser dans les sous sol du bâtiment ! Michael regarda les détenus s'affairer à courir vers la cours, lui, il avait un autre plan que de courir avec les autres dans le joyeux monde des neuroleptiques. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes avant de trouver le candidat exacte qui lui fournirait le laps de temps nécessaire pour se rendre dans les entrailles du sous-sol. Il s'approcha d'un black qui faisait des puzzles depuis le matin, il se baissa vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« C'est eux, regarde-les, c'est eux, je le sais, c'est les seuls à ne pas prendre de cachets ! Ils essayent de te faire oublier qu'ils sont… des extraterrestres ! Ils vont te manger le cerveau ! »

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux, ses murmures continus s'arrêtèrent net, il le savait, le gouvernement, les épiciers, les facteurs et maintenant les matons, les infirmiers, peut-être même l'herbe dehors… tout avait été remplacé par des extraterrestres ! Son regard remplis de folie se tourna vers le brun. Oui, il avait raison, toutes ces pilules, on les lui faisait prendre parce qu'il avait tué sa famille, mais il avait vu dans leur yeux que ce n'était plus sa famille, non, sa femme avait eut l'espace d'un instant des yeux noirs et livides. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on reconnaissait un extraterrestre. A présent lucide, il se leva et sauta sur un gardien en hurlant. Il les tuerait tous, c'est ce que les voix réclamaient, alors, armé d'une chaise, le grand gaillard balança des coups avec une force quasi surhumaine, tout autour de lui.  
Lorsque le fracas arriva aux oreilles des autres malades, Michael les regarda foncer dans la bagarre. Cet incident fut juste assez important, pour qu'il puisse se dérober aux regards des trois surveillants. Scofield avança à quatre pattes dans les couloirs, histoire de ne pas se faire voir, et discrètement, il glissa dans les sous-sols, repérant son chemin. Il lui fallut bouger tout l'ancien matériel médicale qui avait été stocké à divers endroit tactique. Lorsque le terrain fut prêt, le petit génie remonta à la surface. Tout était fin prêt pour leur évasion ! Il retourna dans la grande salle sans incident, l'émeute n'avait pas pris fin à sa grande surprise et le black toujours armé de sa chaise avait fracassé l'un des matons. Gueule d'Ange fronça les sourcils, il n'avait plus besoin de rester ici, c'est pourquoi, il fonça dans le tas, protégeant l'un des gardiens d'un malade qui lui sauta à la gorge. Lorsque le calme revint, il aida l'homme à terre à se relever. Cette action fit atterrir le lendemain, un tampon rouge 'apte à retourner au quartier des détenus' sur son dossier. Voilà comment se passait un plan cent pour cent zéros problème !  
Michael pénétra le complexe sous l'œil haineux de Bellick. On lui tendit des regards puis des sourires. C-Note le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir en un seul morceau. Son regard vide tomba sur Westmoreland qui immobile devant son échiquier, regardait ses pièces dans un silence grave. Michael ne supporta pas cette image et décida de tourner vers Tweener qui lui envoya un sourire triste. A ses côté, James jouait avec ses cheveux, incapable de relever la tête. Depuis la mort de William, le jeune homme avait changé d'avis, il resterait ici et passerait ses examens par ce que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu son héros. Sans un regard pour le groupe, il se leva retournant s'allonger et pleurer en silence la disparition de celui qui l'avait sauvé malgré lui. T-Bag sembla heureux de revoir la gueule d'ange, mais le brun n'essaya pas de feindre un quelconque intérêt. Après avoir serré C-Note, il grimpa les escaliers se dirigeant vers sa cellule. Le brun fut surpris de voir Sucré allongé sur le lit du bas.

« Hey, man, ça va ? C'était la pagaille, ici ! J'ai allongé de la maille avec tes potes pour sauver ta cellule et ta place ! Et… j'en suis ! »

Il en était ? D'accord, Scofield ne posa même pas la question à savoir pourquoi, il était trop estomaqué par le visage qui venait de pénétrer sa cellule. Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui ! Ici ? Mais…

« Tu m'as cru mort, n'es-ce pas ? Faut dire… j'étais aux portes du paradis, lorsque j'ai compris que l'on m'offrait une seconde chance : le Pardon ! »

Disant cela, Abruzzi ouvrit les bras et attrapa Scofield pour le serrer contre lui. Il le savait, il était revenu pour finir ce qu'il avait entrepris. L'italien avait changé, voyant des signes spirituels gouverner sa vie. Il pardonnait et avait même oublié ses plans de revanches ou de pression. Alors, il laisserait Scofield comme Burrows, mais en ce qui concernait T-Bag, l'italien se jurait une nouvelle fois de ne pas le laisser profiter de l'air frais. Il serait l'ange de la miséricorde version sicilien !  
Il était sérieux ? Michael papillonna des yeux, entendre ça de la bouche d'Abruzzi était… étonnant, pour ne pas dire incompréhensible ! Un mafieux repenti, il aurait tout vu ! Scofield tendit la main, apparemment, l'italien voulait le saluer, autant ne pas le froisser, il fut encore plus étonné quand la poignée de main se termina en embrassade papillon comme on en voyait au cinéma. Hey bé ! Il avait vraiment vu Dieu ? Cool pour lui ! Gêné, il quitta l'embrassade pour se tourner vers ses camarades, C-Note l'avait suivi avec Westmoreland et Tweener. A l'entrée de la cellule, T-Bag guettait n'osant pas s'approcher de John Abruzzi.

« On a entendu parlé de ce qui est arrivé à William… »  
« C'était un bon mec, même si il avait une tête de membre du KKK ! J'espère que celui qui lui a fait ça, va rôtir dans les flammes de l'enfer ! »  
« Amen, mon frère ! »

C'était surprise, surprise, ou un truc du genre ? Depuis quand un italien disait mon frère à un black ? Il s'était passé quoi dans cette prison, pendant qu'il était dans les choux ? Michael soupira se laissant tomber sur son lit et regarda tour à tour ses quatre presque amis, si amis on pouvait dire. Sa bouche fit une moue, c'était lui qui irait rôtir dans les flammes de l'enfer, car il n'était que le seul responsable de ce drame. Le petit génie s'allongea, respirant profondément, si il ne se fichait pas une baffe mentale, il allait pleurer. Peut-être que C-Note s'en était aperçu car il commença à faire sortir les gens. La cellule silencieuse, il fit face aux deux hommes qui le regardaient avec respect. C-Note lui envoya un court sourire, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était tramé entre le blond et Michael. Ca ne le regardait pas, mais lorsque la gueule d'ange avait fini dans l'aile psychiatrique, il avait compris pourquoi. Sa main serra l'épaule du brun, il veillerait sur lui, c'était en quelque sorte l'hommage qu'il pouvait rendre au gars avec lequel il avait passé son temps à envoyer des vannes diablement marrantes. William avait été un vent frais dans sa vie, aujourd'hui gonflé à bloc, Benjamin se jurait d'être son nouveau garde du corps.

« On part après-demain, comme prévu ! »

Tout était planifié. Il ne restait qu'à Sara de bien vouloir lui accorder une faveur… Abruzzi fit un large sourire, voilà des paroles qu'il aimait entendre. Satisfait, il laissa le brun pour rejoindre Westmoreland et lui faire passer le message. Le black se tourna alors vers T-Bag. Lui faisant signe que ses yeux seraient alors toujours braqués sur lui puis il laissa Scofield qui avait besoin de solitude. Sa main attrapa l'épaule du pédophile sans ménagement pour le trainer en bas.

Dix heures zéro, zéro comme toutes les matinées, Michael se présenta pour sa dose d'insuline, il s'installa en face du docteur Tancredi en remontant sa manche. Ses yeux fuyant essayaient de regarder obstinément le sol. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment demander à Sara de faire ça ? En quel nom ?

« Je vois que ça va mieux ? »  
« On peut dire…»  
« Bien, on fait cette piqûre ? »

Le docteur semblait épanouie, s'en était presque étrange. Elle sentait bon le parfum, elle s'était maquillé légèrement, et puis, elle avait ce regard étoilé qu'ont toutes les femmes amoureuses. Il fit un sourire triste et plaisantant, il ajouta.

« Bonne journée ? »  
« Heu… oui. »

Une promesse était une promesse, elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui parler de tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, de tout ce que Greg et elle, avaient découvert. Secret professionnel, comme qui dirait ! La brune attrapa le bras et planta l'aiguille avec un large sourire. Oh, elle savait bien que Michael n'était pas malade, c'est pourquoi la dose qu'elle lui donnait n'avait rien de médical. Pourquoi venait-il ? Elle l'ignorait, surtout que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de jouer à ce jeu pour se voir.

« Sara ? J'ai un service à vous demander. Je sais qu'il risque de vous en coûter, et, croyez-moi, si je n'avais pas besoin de vous, je me démerderai seul ! Faut me croire, Lincoln est innocent. Je dois le faire sortir d'ici et trouver les preuves de son innocence. Ils ne vont pas m'en laisser le temps si je ne le sors pas et je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour un truc qu'il n'a pas commis. J'ai la corde au cou ! Sara… oubliez, oubliez de fermer la porte de votre infirmerie samedi ! Je vous en conjure ! »

La femme se rassit, elle était étonnée et mal à l'aise. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Michael n'avait pas sa place, ici. Il avait un cœur dur, mais il n'y avait rien de méchant, rien de dangereux en lui. De tous les prisonniers qu'elle avait vu, Michael était l'un des plus clean. Burrows, elle n'avait jamais eut de problèmes avec lui, c'était un homme correct, mais le cœur dur de son frère n'était rien face à ce cœur qui semblait de pierre. Rien n'émouvait un type comme Burrows, sauf, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils ou de Michael. Pourtant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle savait que son patient était sérieux. Elle ne répondit pas, car au fond, elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir le faire. Sa main poussa Michael, qui n'insista pas plus, même si tout dépendait d'elle… Il se leva alors et quitta l'infirmerie.

« Vous semblez soucieuse ! »

Grégory haussa les épaules, elle était toujours soucieuse ! Sara ne savait pas faire la part des choses c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi bonne docteur que lui. Un instant ? Que venait-il de penser ? Il n'y avait pas meilleur toubib que lui, dans l'absolu ! Sa main attrapa les nouveaux résultats d'analyse sanguine de son patient. Son regard fit un rapide tour des chiffres, oui, oui, ha wai ? Ha quand même ? L'homme faillit faire un bon d'un mètre de haut, en voyant le taux de leucocyte ! Inimaginable ! Son regard tomba sur le patient qui jouait à la console tout en jurant aussi fort que lui. Il l'aimait bien ce gars. Greg donna un coup de dossier au blond qui rouspéta. On lui avait dit de rester calme non de dieu !  
Le traitement marchait à ravir, même mieux, comme sur des roulettes ! Parti dans ses pensées, il alla s'installer dans un coin de la chambre laissant le patient parler avec la brune. Ces taux étaient quasi normaux, pourtant, il devait trouver rapidement la cause de la maladie, s'en état une, y'avait pas de doute !

« Ce n'est rien ! »  
« Scofield ? »  
« Hum ! »  
« Il a ce don étrange, qui le rend sympathique et vulnérable aux yeux des gens. Vous savez, ce côté gamin paumé. On perd rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Gueule d'Ange, c'est un cerveau géant dans un corps qui ne suit pas le mouvement. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, croyez-moi… Qu'importe ce qu'il vous a demandé. Vous pouvez y aller les yeux fermés, comme je l'ai moi-même fait. Je ne regrette rien. »

Après un ricanement nerveux, le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas parler de Gueule d'Ange, quelque part ça le faisait souffrir. Il serra les draps, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire à part se remettre sur pied. il soupira, ce Greg faisait du bon boulot et au delà de son drôle de caractère c'était quelqu'un de bien. Sara avait un côté masochiste à suivre des hommes comme ça. Mais que faisait-il lui ? Sans dire un mot, il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma. C'est à ce moment que le patient s'esclaffa. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'à la dernière seconde, que ce que lui avait offert Sara était un paquet de cigarette en chocolat.

« Hey, c'est quoi cette plaisanterie ! »  
« On ne fume pas ici ! »  
« Mais, sérieux, du chocolat ? Vous auriez pu trouver mieux, croyez-vous que je suis homme à aimer… le chocolat ! »

Bordel, mais il était le seul à prendre son travail au sérieux ! Grégory balança un coup de dossiers au patient, puis au docteur Tancredi, les faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute. Du chocolat, mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Un de ses sourcils tressauta de colère, il fit demi-tour puis sortit de la chambre en grognant qu'il avait trouvé la solution à leur problème.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »  
« C'est ce qui fait son charme ! »  
« Mwai, je veux pas dire Doc, mais vous n'avez aucun goût ! Et je croyais que vous en pinciez sévère pour Michael. »  
« Oui, j'ai pincé sévère comme vous dites pour ce jeune homme, mais je crois savoir qu'il préfère quelqu'un d'autre à moi. »  
« Sérieux ? »  
« Sérieux ! »  
« Qui ? » Devant le silence qui s'en suivit le patient se secoua dans son lit, grommelant que si ce n'était pas un grand frère complexe, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait attirer l'attention du génie ! « Abruzzi, faut même pas y penser, chrétien comme il est, il va crier vade retro, en faisant un signe de croix. C-Note, trop de différence de couleur, et puis il est marié ! Si c'est de T-Bag qu'il s'agit, et bien, nous allons devoir extraire de son cerveau à la tronçonneuse, ce bug ! Sinon, je ne vois pas. Enfin… »  
« Je ne dirais rien ! »  
« Un indice au moins ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais se tut. Elle regarda son patient avec un large sourire. Pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? N'était-ce justement pas pour leur sujet de conversation ? Après un sourire énigmatique, elle s'approcha du crane chauve de son patient. Les opérations ça plaisantait pas avec ça, il était étrange de le voir avec la boule à zéro. Le patient frotta son crane, les cheveux commençaient à repousser, ça le grattait !

« C'est un prisonnier. »  
« Ben merci, ça je m'en doutais ! Vous pouviez pas trouver mieux ! »  
« Un autre ? Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera, tout ce que vous endurez pour lui. »

Sara fit un léger sourire, elle sortit de la pièce le laissant à nouveau seul, putain, qu'es-ce qu'il se faisait chier dans ce taudis blanchâtre ! La prison c'était encore mieux ! Il devait cependant prendre son mal en patience, au moins, son petit protégé allait bien. Pestant, il attrapa la console que Greg trimballait lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à fiche et il se déchaina. Que Michael se porte bien, il arrivait, il serait bientôt là !

« Kaméhaméha dans ta gueule sale plouc ! »

T-Bag monta à l'étage, il cherchait le chef de leur groupe, puisque Abruzzi était en bas, loin du petit génie, il allait en profiter histoire qu'on se rappelle qu'il faisait parti du plan que ça ne plaise ou non !

« Gueule d'ange ? Ça avance ? »

Si on lui demandait tout le temps, c'est clair, ça allait être chaud, le brundinet fronça les sourcils, faisant bien comprendre à T-Bag de ne pas trop s'approcher. Mais le plus important, pour lui, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Linc' pendant qu'il était chez les fous ! Tsss, il s'était fichu dans la merde ! Ok, il comprenait que L.J. était important, mais maintenant ! Maintenant, il avait tout programmé et c'était pour apprendre y'a deux minutes, par la langue de vipère derrière lui, que son frère était en isolement. Cool ! Il allait se pendre ! La machine était lancée, il n'arriverait pas à la stopper. Il devait faire venir Lincoln dans l'infirmerie ! Mais là, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire !

« L'évasion est prévue pour demain ! »

C'est ce que Tweener balança à Bellick contre une place au soleil, alors que Jimmy le regardait estomaqué de ce revirement de situation.  
C'est ce que le docteur Tancredi lui balança dans les oreilles à peine fut-il réveillé de cet espèce d'état comateux que le medoc certainement sur dosé de Greg lui avait déclenché.

Bellick fit un large sourire et s'empressa d'aller vérifier les dires du gamin.  
L'homme en face du docteur tourna la tête et regarda la machine qui bipait à ses côtés. Il y serait, il devait y être ! Qu'importe ce que les docteurs avaient décidé ! Et puis, pourquoi le lui avait-elle dit, si ce n'était pour l'encourager à y aller ! Hein ?

H-5

Tenues de prisonniers javellisées, Michael était fin prêt pour la suite des opérations, d'abord, s'occuper de Pope, pour cela, il attendrait le dernier moment, avant d'aller mettre les points sur les I. Faire sortir son frère. Immédiatement ! Michael attendit d'être appelé, il était censé mettre fin au Taj Mahal aujourd'hui, si Pope savait qu'il était déjà fini ! M'enfin, il n'était pas sensé le savoir ! Le petit brun frappa à la porte, il s'approcha de la maquette et fit semblant de travailler dessus alors que l'homme parlait de sa femme blablabla. Il retira le tuteur puis se tourna vers le directeur de la prison, qui en toute confiance s'approchait de lui pour le féliciter. Un violent coup de coude repoussa et assomma l'homme.  
Lorsque le quinquagénaire réouvrit les yeux, il était ligoté sur son fauteuil, encore dans le flou en ce qui concernait le brusque changement du prisonnier en face de lui. Il avait été si sûr que ce garçon était la réincarnation du petit jésus, qu'il en avait perdu son sens inné de l'observation. Avant d'être un surdoué et un bon garçon, cet homme était un prisonnier, frère d'un condamné à mort. Et en parlant de frère…

« Appelez l'isolement, faites transférer mon frère à l'infirmerie. Maintenant ! Je vous aime bien Pope, ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal ! »

Son frère, il ne savait parler que de ça. C'est pourquoi le vieil homme après un essai infructueux de fuite répondit à l'attente de Scofield, de toute façon, il ne leur donnait pas plus de vingt quatre heures de liberté… Bâillonné et balancé dans son armoire, Pope regarda le petit génie partir. Ok, mais comment allait-il faire avec sa secrétaire, il était fichu ! Il l'entendit parler d'un appel très urgent et de ne surtout pas déranger le directeur. Ha, voilà pourquoi il avait décroché son téléphone et avait fait un numéro ! Rah ! Bon, d'accord peut-être deux jours.

« Et maintenant ? Linc' nous attend à l'infirmerie ! Vous entrez un par un dans ma cellule, sans se presser, en douceur et on se casse rapidos jusque vers la cours, normalement, dans vingt minutes l'alarme à incendie fera sortir tout le personnel et les détenus. Allons-y ! »

Il était temps d'y aller, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que plus loin dans la galerie souterraine, Bellick les attendait, armes aux poings, avec deux de ses amis. La chausse aux souris venait de débuter. Cependant James l'attrapa par le bras le trainant dans un endroit calme. Michael ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait, ne devait-il pas rester ici ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Attention, j'ai retravaillé la fic entièrement, des évènements ont changé, certains chapitres ont doublés de volume apportant de nouvelles informations, je vous conseille de tout relire avant de vous lancer. Aller, c'est reparti dans ce cross-over original !  
On me demande :  
_Angel amant de Spike, spossible ? : _Non, du tout, désolé, si j'ai fait ce cross-over c'est pas pour caser Spike avec Angel, ou les frères Burrows/Scofield ensemble.  
_Spike mort ? :_ Hum, vous avez la réponse dans le chapitre précédent me semble, non ?  
_Un autre cross-over à prévoir ? :_ Avec l'apparition de Gregory House, dans les deux derniers chapitres, on peut tout envisager, mais ce n'est pas au gout du jour. Mais...__

* * *

_

**Vampire Break  
16  
**

* * *

Un traitre, hein ? Michael fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais eut une confiance totale en Tweener, il était entré dans leur groupe comme un cheveu sur la soupe, un peu comme T-Bag et vu les emmerdes que faisait celui-ci, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas s'endormir lorsque le jeune garçon était avec eux. Il ne connaissait rien du plan, rien de ce qui allait suivre et c'était tant mieux. Gueule d'Ange inclina la tête, entendu. Il remerciait James d'avoir vendu son ami, ils savaient que les deux jeunes s'étaient rapidement rapprochés, surement à cause de leur parcourt identique. Cela dit, James avait fait le bon choix et ne semblait pas le regretter.

« William serait fier de toi. »  
« Je sais. Je vais l'avoir ce diplôme, pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Michael ? Désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire, mais il était tellement heureux avec toi, j'en étais jaloux. »  
« T'en fais pas pour ça. »  
« Je te souhaite bon courage pour dehors. »  
« Merci. »  
« Oh, Michael ? Je sais pas si il a eut le temps de te le dire… mais William t'aimait profondément. Il écrivait beaucoup de poèmes sur ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. J'ai retrouvé celui-ci, il t'appartient, garde-le. »

Après lui avoir tendu une feuille que le brun ne put déplier, James le laissa, il avait encore des trucs à réviser. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Michael plongea la feuille dans la poche interne de sa tenue, il le lirait une fois dehors, pour l'instant il devait voir de l'avant. Si jamais il s'arrêtait pour penser à William, il ficherait les efforts de tous en l'air. Scofield entra le premier dans les dédales de tuyaux, juste derrière lui C-Note avait pris place en tant que garde du corps, ensuite venait Westmoreland, Tweener, Sucré, Abruzzi et T-Bag que l'italien gardait au chaud non loin de lui. Leur gang au complet et surtout loin de son problème majeur, Michael put à loisir se pencher sur les plans qu'il avait encore fraichement dans le cerveau au lieu de devoir toujours surveiller ses arrières avec la compagnie fort déplaisante du pédophile. Il avait fait part de la trahison à C-Note puis Abruzzi, avant de partir, ils savaient à peu de chose prêt ce qui les attendait droit devant : Bellick !  
Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils cheminaient sans s'échanger de mot, Gueule d'Ange s'arrêta brusquement, l'alarme incendie retentirait dans trois minutes, ils devaient se hâter, pourtant, le petit brun hésita. Le conduit faisait un virage à quatre vingt dix degrés, si lui devait tendre une embuscade, c'était à cet endroit précis qu'il le ferait, c'est pourquoi tous les sens en alerte, il glissa lentement le visage au croisement. Grand mal lui en prit car une crosse le frappa à la tempe le faisant percuter le béton du sol. Michael sonné, essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, mais retomba au sol comme une marionnette desarticulée. Bellick fusil au bras, se tourna vers la brochette de prisonniers empêchant C-Note de porter secours à ce petit merdeux qui lui pourrissait la vie. Ils étaient en infraction au règlement, si un maton savait quelque chose à propos d'une évasion le protocole voulait qu'il sonne l'alarme, au lieu de ça, ils étaient armés et les attendaient pour un safari. C'était une chasse, il était à prévoir qu'après avoir tué quelques uns des leurs, ils remontraient les survivants en quête d'une augmentation et d'une décoration, c'est pourquoi Benjamin ne fit même pas un mouvement lorsque le petit génie fut attrapé par la jambe, puis tiré vers le groupe de matons qui lui caressèrent les côtes à grands coups de chaussures de sécurité. Si ils ne réagissaient pas en bloc, alors il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de leur leader. Sans savoir si l'italien comprendrait le langage que l'armée lui avait inculqué, C-Note bougea les doigts avec discrétion.

« Traitre ! »

Abruzzi ne comprit rien au charabia du militaire, mais il avait la bonne jugeote de comprendre ce qu'était venu faire les matons, très précisément. Alors pour attirer l'attention sur lui et permettre au black de renverser la situation, il attrapa T-Bag et le reversa à terre. Le rouant de coup, il fit en sorte que cette larve putride recule en direction de Bellick qui les mit en joue tous les deux. Ok, l'italien n'avait rien compris, mais qu'importait, le résultat était là, Bellick l'avait lâché du regard ! Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'ex-militaire pour lui faire une prise et récupérer son arme. Benjamin s'approcha du groupe de matons, l'arme bien en main, tout le monde savait ici qu'il saurait s'en servir si il le fallait.

« Charles ? Récupère Gueule d'Ange ! Sucré, tu vas attacher nos amis au tuyau et tu vérifies qu'ils n'aient pas de radio sur eux, on voudrait pas qu'ils appellent leur potes. Abruzzi, je te laisse t'occuper de notre ami commun. »

Doigt sur la gâchette, il observa Westmoreland attraper le brun et le mener à eux, Scofield s'écroula à terre, à sa respiration saccadée, C-Note reconnu tous les signes de quelques cotes fêlées. Pourtant le brun ne broncha pas, lorsque sa respiration fut à peu près normale, il serra son poitrail avec force avant de pousser un gémissement sonore. Ces gars n'y avaient pas été de main morte, la bouille d'ange aux yeux bleus semblait douiller à mort. Lorsque les matons furent tous attachés et bâillonés, l'homme s'agenouilla devant Gueule d'Ange.

« Tu vas pouvoir continuer ? »  
« Ça va, ça fait déjà plus mal, on doit se dépêcher, l'alarme doit s'être mis en route. Aller ! »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, Michael se releva péniblement, et bien qu'il souffrait le martyre, il courut dans les dédales de couloirs. Il s'arrêta soudainement, levant la tête au ciel, les prisonniers commençaient à rentrer dans leur quartier, y'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Ok, essayez d'avoir l'air le plus vide possible, vous êtes censé avoir reçu une dose de cheval de tranquillisant, on sera pas en présence du staff médicale, mais on sait jamais. »

Voilà, Michael remontant à la surface suivit de ses prisonniers. Vissant sa casquette sur sa tête, le brun héla le garde qui refermait la porte d'accès au bâtiment.

« Attend, on a des retardataires, ils essayaient de se faire la belle, comme si je les avais pas vu ! »

Il nota intérieurement qu'Abruzzi faisait très réaliste avec ce sourire étrangement vide mais diablement inquiétant, le plus convainquant restait toutefois T-Bag avec son regard de tueur psychotique, le même qu'il tendait d'ailleurs à tout bout de champ ! Mais la palme d'or, l'oscar, revenait à C-Note et tous ses signes de traumatisme de guerre. Il avait du voir des troubles de stresse post-traumatique en revenant au pays, parmi ses camarades. Le black était tout bonnement bluffant. Après un rapide regard du garde, le maton Scofield poussa ses prisonniers dans le hall du bâtiment principal. Il lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, surtout en tant que salarié de la prison.  
Quelqu'un l'interpela, il baissa légèrement sa visière lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qu'il avait aidé pendant l'émeute. Soudainement stressé, le petit génie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que lui voulait-on ?

« Quand tu les auras ramené, monte, on se passe "Les Évadés" ce soir. »

Soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre, Michael fit un signe de tête positif regardant le maton monter les escaliers réservés au staff. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux alentour, il traina ses camarades jusqu'à la porte menant aux soul-sols. Le plan jusqu'à maintenant se passait sans encombre, si on oubliait sa côte fêlée et les quelques hématomes que son torse porterait durant quelques jours. Maintenant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la troupe se mit en marche, les sous-sol de la bâtisse rejoignait ceux de l'aile ouest et débouchaient même quelques étages en dessous de l'infirmerie. C'était le plus court et plus sûr chemin. Le regard bleu tomba sur sa montre, ils étaient dans les temps, mais le petit génie voulait se hâter, ils n'avaient pas encore eut droit à une réelle loose, fallait bien qu'elle lui pende au nez tôt ou tard, mieux valait prévoir un laps de temps supplémentaire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Michael expliqua tout bas.

« On est en dessous de l'infirmerie, dès qu'on sort de là, on se dirige vers l'ascenseur et on rentre directement. »  
« C'est pas fermé à cette heure ? »

Il espérait que non. Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, Sara avait du voir son frère arriver juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son fief. Elle avait du lui faire une prise de sang en vue des examens que Pope avait demandé. Ensuite, elle avait du quitté l'infirmerie depuis deux, voir trois minutes, laissant Lincoln attaché à un lit, où il attendrait l'aide soignante de nuit et la fameuse escorte qui le ramènerait en isolement et qui mystérieusement s'était perdue.

« On a trente minutes avant que l'aide soignante de nuit se ramène, normalement dans dix minutes on est dehors ! »

C'était parti ! Michael poussa sur la grille de ventilation, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur. Son escorte sur les talons, Gueule d'Ange regardait les chiffres défiler dans une lenteur déconcertante, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra dans la cabine appuyant comme un dératé sur la bouton de fermeture. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser.

« Alors, tu crois que ça sera ouvert ? »  
« Normalement… »  
« Comment ça, normalement ? »

Il ignorait si Sara avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, arrivant à l'étage, le brun se dirigea lestement vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, il inspira profondément. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait très certainement des problèmes, mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est eux qui en aurait de graves. Les doigts de Gueule d'Ange tournèrent la poignée qui glissa sous le mouvement de son poignet, la porte s'ouvrit et dans un sourire, Michael se dirigea vers les lits où Lincoln l'attendait, l'air grave.

« Lincoln ! »

Burrows, bien que dans un bâtiment différent, avait tout entendu de la mort mystérieuse d'un prisonnier en cellule d'isolement. En prison les ragots allaient bon train, alors il savait que William n'était plus des leurs, bien avant que ses camarades ne pénètrent la pièce. Sa main serra la nuque de son petit frère qui s'écrasa contre son torse. Il avait les traits tirés, des poches sous les yeux et surtout, il semblait mal. L'ainé s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, voir son frère aussi chétif lui broya le cœur.

« Ok, on laisse le petit génie souffler quelques instants. »

Michael semblait en avoir besoin, s'il lui fallait souffler ou même pleurer, il allait lui en donner le loisir. Il reprendrait le rôle de leader pendant quelques temps. Ils étaient en terrain étranger et ennemi, Benjamin décida à juste titre qu'il était le plus qualifier pour mener à bien, la prochaine étape de leur évasion. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, puis il se tourna vers les deux frères.

« Sucré ? Devant la porte, tu barricades tout et veille à ce qui se passe dehors, je veux tout savoir en temps réel, si une souris passe, je dois le savoir ! Charles, tu fais le plein de gazes, de compresses, de coton, d'alcool, tout ce qui pourra nous servir. Quand on va se tirer d'ici y'a fort à parier qu'on va se faire canarder, si l'un d'entre nous est touché faudra l'opérer, à l'arrache ! T-Bag, trouve-moi de quoi libérer Burrows, je veux qu'il soit libre de tout mouvement dans à peine une minute. Abruzzi, je suis pas un génie, mais je pense qu'on s'évade avec ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, quant à toi Tweener, tu lâches pas la tourelle des yeux, si tu vois le maton se tourner dans notre direction, tu nous préviens. Aller, rompez ! »

On était toujours sergent quelque part. Son unité était différente et on ne respirait pas le sable du Koweit, mais qu'importait, une guerre était une guerre. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre regardant ce long tuyaux en fer, fallait pas trainer !  
Michael regarda la scène avec stupéfaction, Benjamin semblait bien se débrouiller, plus que lui d'ailleurs pour se faire respecter. Sucré venait de barricader la porte d'entrée avec une armoire et une table, il restait à son poste de garde avec sérieux. Westmoreland faisait la trousse de premier soin, ça, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. L'idée qu'ils puissent se faire tirer dessus ne lui avait pas du tout effleuré l'esprit. Il était soulagé que le militaire fasse preuve d'un bon sens qu'il n'avait pas toujours. T-Bag se rendait utile puisque, son frère venait d'être libéré de son barreau. Après un regard noir envoyé par son ainé, T-Bag rejoignit Tweener afin de guetter ce qui se passait dehors. Tout se passait comme prévu.

« J'ai appris pour William, je suis désolé. »  
« Ça va, t'inquiète. »

Burrows avait de quoi s'inquiéter, son frère assis sur ses genoux ne pesait pas plus que L.J, il avait l'air tellement fébrile que ça en devenait insupportable. Les sourires qui voulaient se faire sereins ne ressemblaient qu'à une pale copie. Son frère était brisé, il comprenait pourquoi, mais quelque part, il connaissait assez bien son cadet pour prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

« M'abandonne pas, on sera bientôt tous les trois sous le soleil du Mexique ! »  
« Je sais, j'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrais. Tu retrouveras L.J. »

Ces paroles bien qu'angoissantes firent soupirer Lincoln, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il tapota le crane de son cadet pour le faire sourire, mais il se fana rapidement car le brun venait de voir l'heure.

« C-Note ? Ça avance ? On devrait déjà être de l'autre côté, me dit pas que vous y arrivez pas. »  
« Encore un écrou, t'inquiète, on gère. »

Ils géraient, hein ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'horrible impression que tout partait en vrille ? Le plan s'était trop bien déroulé jusque là, la gueule d'ange ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire, un seul moment que la chance lui sourirait, certainement pas !

« Ça y'est ! »

Dans un sourire satisfait, Michael regarda les deux hommes positionner la barre de fer sur le mur d'en face, ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir !

« Lincoln, t'y vas en premier, Charles, tu les suis, il va t'aider. Abruzzi t'es prêt à en découdre au cas où ? Tu les couvres ! Sucré et T-Bag vous passez derrière, Tweener ça sera ton tour après. Jamais plus de deux personnes en même temps sur la barre, je suis pas confiant en ce qui concerne sa solidité. »

Le brun fit un signe de la tête, il appréciait le geste. Michael serait plus détendu avec l'idée que son frère serait le premier dehors. C'est pourquoi, il le regarda passer entre les barbelés, la main de son ainé aida le doyen du groupe et bientôt ils disparurent de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'Abruzzi les eut rejoins, Michael se permit même un sourire, c'était l'italien qui prendrait le relais, si jamais il se passait quoi que se soit.

« A ton tour. »  
« Nan, je passe en dernier, j'ai pas le plaisir d'avoir une petite fille qui m'attend dehors. »

C-Note fit un large sourire, de toute façon, ils se retrouveraient de l'autre côté, il glissa donc le premier sur la barre et rejoignit prestement l'autre mur. Pourquoi avait-il des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale ? Scofield se mordit la lèvre, tout se passait beaucoup trop bien, il était maintenant sur la barre, sa main se dirigea vers celle du militaire pour qu'il l'aide à passer les barbelés, pourtant quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élan. Un cri, quelqu'un venait de crier son nom. Stupéfait, il tourna le regard vers la droite, Bellick se tenait en plein milieu de la cour, son arme braquée sur la fouine qu'il allait descendre de sang froid. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce petit emmerdeur. Un éclat attira son regard bleu, un canon pointé sur lui. Une détonation déchira la nuit, il regarda impassible C-Note se baisser dans l'ombre, il lui fit un rapide signe de se barrer car il ne ressentait plus ses jambes. Scofield glissa de la barre, incapable de bouger, il entendit les hurlements de son frère, mais il était incapable de parler. Sa main serra son abdomen, il saignait. Merde, il allait mourir maintenant ? Il avait réussi son plan, il n'avait plus peur. Son regard tomba sur Bellick, il souriait même. Qu'il le tue, il s'en fichait, il n'en retournerait auprès de William que plus vite. Sa main lasse tira un morceau de papier de sa poche interne, son regard glissa sur les mots, pour sûr, William l'aimait.

« On part pas sans mon frère ! »

Abruzzi plissa les yeux, Burrows parlait avec son cœur, non avec sa tête, il lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage avant de le matraquer d'un regard sombre. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien fait pour Scofield, même si ça lui en coutait de le dire, ils devaient l'abandonner.

« Oh, que si ! On peut plus rien faire pour lui maintenant, à part se faire serrer ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Que tous ses efforts reviennent à te voir cramer sur ta chaise ? Si c'est comme ça que tu veux remercier ce frère qui t'as sauvé contre sa propre vie, va, mais nous, on s'en va ! »

L'italien avait raison, Lincoln le savait, tout ça à cause des sentiments que son frère avait nourri pour lui, il avait sabordé sa vie et l'avait fait sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner, ça serait piétiner tout ce pourquoi il avait bataillé. Il respirait peut-être la liberté, mais son frère, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui, si il était encore en vie. Burrows secoua la tête son cadet avait renoncé de survivre à tout ça, il l'avait lu dans son regard. L'ainé avait suivi Abruzzi le cœur gros car derrière lui, il laissait son frère, le seul homme dans ce monde, capable de l'aimer au point de fiche sa vie en l'air, et ce, rien que pour lui.  
Abruzzi se mit en route rapidement il emprunta la rue de gauche, Scofield lui avait fait part du reste de son plan, en cas où, il se passerait quelque chose dans ce style. La police ne rappliquait jamais de ce côté, car il menait vers des champs et des endroits mal fréquentés. Et c'est par là qu'ils iraient, si Benjamin avait comme spécialité armement et technique de guerre, lui, il avait la sournoiserie de la mafia qui coulait dans ses veines, il savait où passer pour que les chiens perdent leur trace, il savait comment les mener jusqu'à l'avion sans jamais sortir de l'ombre sans laquelle il ne survivrait. Il crut voir l'espace d'un instant la silhouette d'un homme, mais lorsqu'il y avait regardé une deuxième fois, personne ne se tenait sous le lampadaire de l'autre coté de la rue. Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir vu un grand manteau noir. Qu'importait !

« Suivez-moi ! »

Le vent soufflait doucement sur son visage, les mots de Spike allaient et venaient à l'interrieur de son crâne, il n'y avait pas plus belle mort. Bellick glissa son canon contre son crâne, Michael sourit, laissant une nouvelle détonation mettre fin à cette torture infinie qu'il s'impsait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Break  
17  
**

* * *

Logan releva la tête de son dossier, il n'avait plus qu'à classer le cas William Savage, il avait été prévenu de sa mort quelque jours plus tôt, mais l'inspecteur n'arrivait pas à lâcher cette affaire. C'était devenu une sorte d'obnubilation qui ne cessait de l'interroger. Qui était réellement William Savage ? Il n'apparaissait dans aucun des dossier des stup, et plus l'inspecteur fouillait dans ce sombre passé, plus un doute le rongeait. William le Sanglant, il avait réussi à trouver des poèmes de cet auteur déchu. Le regard vert de l'homme s'assombrit, les poèmes étaient d'une qualité peu engageante, d'ailleurs il avait rapidement interrompu sa lecture. Ensuite, il avait trouvé des légendes sur ce personnage charismatique qui avait foulé l'Europe dans les années dix huit cents, le regard de l'homme fixa la page internet puis la ferma. Il avait encore ce doute étrange, lorsqu'il regardait avec insistance les plaies laissées par le blond sur la nuque de son homme. Son regard intrigué regardait toujours les résultat ADN. Vampire ? Ce mot raisonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne bel et si bien qu'il eut un sourire. Et si ? Il en avait vu des choses durant sa jeune carrière, il n'était pas encore sûr que le bien existait car il n'avait vu que le mal le plus primaire dans les yeux de certains criminels. Dans les yeux de William, il n'avait vu que des doutes et du résignement. Par où le blond était-il passé ?

« A demain ! »

L'inspecteur Logan releva ses yeux verts lorsque son collègue se leva, il allait rejoindre sa famille pour la soirée. Logan étant seul, il restait sans vergogne tard le soir, à vérifier ou re vérifier les cas sur lesquels il bossait. Ça faisait maintenant huit ans qu'il travaillait dans ce commissariat, police criminelle, c'était sa carrière et dans sa famille à la lignée militaire, il faisait tâche. Son père ex-marin l'avait renié depuis qu'il avait déserté son école préparatoire pour sa soit-disant carrière de GI. Logan ne voulait pas se battre, il voulait donner un espoir, essayer de prévenir les cas les plus désespérant. Une ambition peut-être démesurée, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne serait un guerrier armé jusqu'aux dents, il voulait aider, il voulait sauver… Un soupire de frustration le prit, c'est à cet instant que son regard tomba sur le bureau de son supérieur. Le rideau levé, laissait place libre au mur de verre qui le séparait de l'homme au regard d'acier. Son visage courroucé semblait hurler toute une colère que sa poigne de fer matérialisa contre le bois de son pauvre bureau.  
Logan entendait plus ou moins les hurlements que distillaient la porte à peine calfeutrée du bureau, il n'entendait pas les répliques de son supérieur, mais la conversation téléphonique semblait houleuse. Il observa à loisir les sourcils du lieutenant se froncer, ses cheveux grisonnants étinceler sous la lumière du néon, qui lui faisait de larges ombres menaçantes sous les yeux. Le lieutenant Anderson ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ogre. Il le connaissait depuis huit années, sa formation militaire l'avait amené à rejoindre les troupes spéciales lors des attentats du onze septembre. Depuis qu'Anderson était revenu de Guantanamo, Logan n'avait jamais retrouvé le regard tendre de son ancien chef. L'armée pouvait changer les hommes, tout comme son frère qui était revenu d'Afghanistan méconnaissable.  
Il était fort à parier qu'il aurait bientôt du pain sur la planche pour preuve son patron lui fit signe de rentrer dans son bureau à peine eut-il raccroché le combiné. L'inspecteur se leva, replaçant machinalement sa cravate, il s'avança vers le bureau. Sa main pressa la poignée nerveusement, il détestait avoir à faire à son supérieur lorsque celui-ci arborait ce regard sombre et inquiétant.

« Évasion à Fox River. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Le codétenu de notre ami Savage vient de se faire la belle avec un condamné à mort et quelques autre pensionnaires très recommandable. Leur dossier va nous arriver, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas aller te coucher, je te confie l'affaire ! Toute la police est à leur trousse, tu iras les conseiller. »  
« Mais je… »  
« Discute pas, demande à Willis de faire équipe avec toi, et retrouvez-moi Bagwel, j'ai participé à son arrestation, je ne veux pas qu'il foule les trottoirs de cette ville ! »  
« D'accord ! »

Théodore Bagwell, voilà un nom qu'il espérait ne pas réentendre, c'était sa première traque à l'homme et secrètement, il avait espéré ne jamais réentendre ce nom. Il se rappelait encore des photos de ses victimes... Logan eut un haut le cœur en ce remémorant ces corps d'enfants. Il n'était pas marié, il n'avait ni enfant, ni neveu ou nièce, mais en regardant dans les yeux les parents des jeunes victimes il avait ressenti toute la douleur et la détresse qu'on pouvait ressentir en face d'un monstre pareille. Inclinant la tête, l'inspecteur Logan se dirigea vers son pc afin de réceptionner les dossiers des fuyards. Son regard tomba sur le dossier de Scofield qu'il décortiqua avant que son partenaire ne rentre dans la pièce avec un grand café au lait et un beignet dans le bec.

« Un peu de chasse ? »  
« Ça ne m'enchante guère, mais bon. »  
« Quand le chef m'a dit que T-Bag était dehors j'ai annulé mon repas de famille, me femme comprendra. Alors ? »  
« Tu conduits, je déteste ça. »  
« Ok ! »

Willis fit un large sourire, son front dégarni, ses joues gonflées et rosées lui donnait un air aimable et plaisantin, ce qu'il était. Si Logan devait passer la nuit dehors avec quelqu'un, il préférait de loin le faire avec Willis, ça n'en serait que plus reposant. Son portable dans la poche, le jeune inspecteur s'installa dans la voiture banalisée qu'ils avaient pour leur mission, il était à parier qu'il y passerait plus que la nuit, s'évader de Fox River n'était pas chose aisée, il n'imaginait donc pas que ce Scofield ait fait ce plan à la va-vite pour se faire serrer quelques heures plus tard.

« Où on va, comme ça ? »

Abruzzi se le demandait aussi, depuis quelque minutes, il avait perdu son chemin, il avait pourtant bien préparé sa connaissance géographique des lieux, il avait pourtant répété et répété avec la gueule d'ange où il était bon de passer et où il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer. Il avait été obligé de braquer leur chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu une patrouille de police accompagnée de deux chiens. Depuis, il n'était plus très sûr de la position exacte à laquelle il se trouvait. Cela dit, le mafioso n'allait pas s'arrêter là, quelque part à quelque kilomètres, ses hommes l'attendaient avec un avion en direction pour le soleil et les plages de sable fins. Un regard en arrière lui indiqua que Burrows, loin 'être calmé, semblaient ne plus regarder fixement en arrière pour voir surgir un frère qui ne les rejoindrait pas. C'était ainsi, la vie était souvent cruelle, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il se refusait de penser au mot famille. Avec tous les soucis qu'il avait eut, mieux valait d'ailleurs qu'il oublie vite ce mot, le sang appelait le sang et c'était souvent les êtres chers qui trinquaient en premier. Il en savait quelque chose… D'un doigt, il fit signe à C-Note de se rapprocher, ils allaient devoir se diviser en deux groupes, car ils allaient passer dans un quartier résidentiel, mieux valait ne pas s'y déplacer à plusieurs, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire repérer !

« Tu prends West, Tween et Sucre. »  
« Et moi ? »  
« Toi, tu restes avec moi et Burrows, mon frère, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois. On se donne rendez-vous au terrain vague où l'on doit changer de tenues, ok ? »  
« Pas de soucis ! »

C-Note inclina la tête, avec son groupe de prisonniers, il commença à tracer vers la ligne de bâtiments, il était plutôt serein de ne pas être affublé de T-Bag comme camarade de fuite, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Burrows. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque la nouvelle tomberait, il était à prévoir que le visage des trois autres seraient la première occupation du FBI, deux condamnés à perpet' et un condamné à mort, y'avait de quoi déclencher les foules. Son groupe avait le chance d'être du menu fretin qui n'intéresserait pas grand monde, alors, ils avaient tout intérêt à filer rapidement, et ne pas hésiter à se manifester en cas où les autorités se rapprocheraient dangereusement du second groupe. Le militaire fronça les sourcils, son rôle de sergent qui lui tenait encore à cœur, puisqu'il avait été viré de l'armée pour… trop bonne conduite, le rappela à l'ordre, il entendit un moteur de voiture et fit plonger ses troupes dans le premier bosquet en pleine obscurité.

« On fait quoi maintenant que tu nous as défait de la chaire à canon ? »  
« Tu te la fermes et tu avances ! »

Oui, il avait permis aux autres de s'enfuir avec C-Note, ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de chance d'apparaître à tous les flash télévisés, et loin de lui l'envie de se servir des autres comme de carte de sortie, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il savait où il devait aller, les plans de Gueule d'Ange encore bien présents dans son esprit. Et tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans l'ombre un gyrophare croisa leur route, il entendit un chien aboyer et d'un coup sec, il attira Burrows contre lui pour le masquer de la lumière d'un projecteur. Son regard essayait de faire comprendre à T-Bag de rester dans l'ombre mais le sociopathe ne l'écouta pas et lorsqu'un flic s'approcha trop près de lui, il se saisit de son arme et l'abattit de sang froid. Le coup de feu raisonna dans la nuit noire, le terrain n'était pas accidenté et l'écho se répercuta si loin, que l'italien fut sûr que toute la police des environs l'avait entendu, sans un regard pour ce chien du sud, il commença à courir avec Burrows, le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

« Putain de dégénéré ! »

Un coup de vent ébouriffa sa chevelure sombre, Logan venait de sortir de la voiture, il n'avait aucune idée de là où pourrait se rendre les prisonniers, encore moins vers où ils allaient se diriger. Si son patron lui avait dit qu'ils essayeraient de se diriger vers la Canada, Logan lui, trouvait ce plan trop simple et trop prémédité. Les barrages venaient de se mettre un peu partout sur les routes menant aux autres états, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas là qu'il demanda à Willis de le mener. Il n'était pas fin psychologue, tout du moins, il n'avait jamais passé de diplôme dans cette discipline, cela dit, après avoir lu les dossiers de Burrows, Abruzzi et T-Bag, il était plus que certain, que ces trois là, ne se laisseraient pas prendre si facilement. Ils avaient beaucoup trop à perdre pour se faire prendre vivant, alors ils n'allaient pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il avait pensé qu'ils partiraient pour le Wisconsin, l'Iowa ou le Michigan, états dans lesquels la peine de mort n'était plus autorisée, en tout cas, ça aiderait bien le condamné à mort Burrows, mais ces états du nord les rapprochaient trop d'une frontière vers laquelle ils ne se tourneraient pas. A première vues, comme ça, il les voyait partir dans le sud. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais le Canada n'était définitivement pas le meilleur ticket de sortie pour ces trois criminels, surtout qu'en quelques coups de téléphone, le FBI arriveraient très certainement à les extradés au bout de quelques heures.  
La main sur son portable à écran tactile, il passait en revenu la carte de la ville, par ici, des zones résidentielles, de l'autre des usines désaffectées, par là encore des bois, par là bas, quelques champs qui n'appartenaient à plus personne et qui étaient installés sur une zone contaminée par le plomb, apparemment la nappe phréatique n'étaient toujours pas réhabilitée pour une possibilité de culture de quoi que se soit. Par là bas encore un… Logan cligna des yeux, il semblait avoir entendu un coup de feu au lointain, soudainement sûr que son pressentiment fut bon, il sauta dans la voiture, laissa Willis qui était parti s'acheter un énième muffin et braqua en direction de l'ouest.

Une détonation, Michael pensa à tord qu'il ne survivrait pas plus longtemps à son sort, pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait ne venait pas de se taire, il était bien vivant, allongé à terre, incapable de se lever, de bouger, ou même de parler, son regard regardait à regret la feuille de papier que le vent avait fait courir dans la terre. Les paroles du vampire semblaient disparaitre sous ses yeux impuissants, sa main essaya vainement de se saisir du papier mais une botte noire la piétina. C'était ce genre de modèle que les soldats portaient, comment cela s'appelait-il ? Toujours immobile, son regard monta le long d'un manteau en cuir, perdu dans ses pensées, Michael se demanda soudain qui était cette personne mais avant de pouvoir remonter jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux qui n'en pouvaient plus se fermèrent de fatigue, un sourire serein collé aux lèvres. Si il existait quelqu'un là haut, il espérait pouvoir rejoindre William et qu'en rouvrant les yeux, il ne s'aperçoive que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sa main serra la terre battue de la cours, il sentait les bras de Spike resserrer son corps, il sentit ses mains parcourir son visage, il l'entendit l'appeler au creux de son cou et l'embrasser tendrement. Hum, c'était ainsi qu'il voulait s'éteindre et c'est ainsi qu'il voulait pour toujours rêver.

« Je t'aime, William… »

« Alors Macaroni ? On ne sait plus se défendre ? »  
« On était pas censé tuer de la volaille, tu veux qu'on te foute sur la chaise ? »  
« T'inquiète pas mon biquet, ils n'auront plus jamais le plaisir de me revoir. »

Sa tenue imbibée de sang rejoignit celles de Burrows et d'Abruzzi. Comme l'avait certifié Gueule d'Ange, ils avaient trouvé leur planque et venaient de se changer. Le parrain fit un rapide sourire en glissant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, comme ça faisait du bien d'avoir sur soi autre chose que leur combinaison de prisonnier ! Il se sentait presque un autre homme.

« En tout cas, t'as pas un aussi joli petit cul que ton cadet ! »  
« Si jamais tu le retouches… »  
« Faudrait déjà que Bellick m'en laisse un bout. Alàlà, si ça se trouve il est en train de profiter de sa belle petite gueule, ou il s'envoie en l'air avec son cadavre encore tout chaud. »

T-Bag ferma les yeux sous le choc qu'il venait de prendre, il s'attendait à se prendre un coup, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était fan de la douleur, mais elle lui donnait une impression de vie qui lui rendait pour un temps une sensation exquise de satisfaction. Seulement le coup ne vint pas de la droite comme il l'avait pensé, non, c'était Abruzzi qui venait de le faire taire et qui maintenant l'empoignait avec force le plaquant contre le mur de la vieille bâtisse.

« Ferma ta putain de gueule avant que je n'insulte la consanguinité héréditaire qui t'a mis au monde. Si t'es dehors à l'heure actuelle, c'est bien grâce au petit, alors je te prierais de te taire avant que je ne t'égorge comme l'animal que tu es, sronzo ! »

Pour clore le discours, il le poussa un peu plus fort contre le mur, avant que son instinct le presse à se diriger vers l'entrée de la planque, un mouvement au dehors lui arracha un grognement, mais il fut rapidement rassuré en voyant C-Note et ses compagnons rappliquer.

« Benvenuto, entrez, y'a pas eut de casse ? »

De casse, ce n'était pas sur eux qu'on avait tiré, enfin, apparemment les trois compères allaient bien, alors sûrement que ce n'était pas non plus sur eux… son regard tomba sur T-Bag se demandant par pur hasard si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait des siennes.

« Tweener est parti seul, il a dit vouloir rejoindre le Canada. »  
« Très bien, bonne chance pour lui, changez-vous, nous on va… »

L'italien s'arrêta de parler, ses sourcils se froncèrent au moment où une personne entra dans la bâtisse, il attrapa le couteau qu'il s'était improvisé et planta machinalement la présence qui grogna un coup sec. Un blond lui fit face, d'ailleurs ses yeux bleus le fixèrent avec attention. L'homme laissa tomber le corps qu'il portait dans ses bras avant de se s'adosser contre la chambranle évitant in extrémis de sauter à la gorge de l'italien et de lui arracher la jugulaire.

« Sainte Marie mère de dieu... »  
« Occupez-vous de Michael. » Souffla-t-il dans un gémissement. Sa main attrapa le morceau de ferraille rouillée qui lui avait troué le bide et le retira en pestant. Ce que lui avait fait le toubib semblait lui décupler la sensation de douleur, à son grand damne. « Belle nuit, hein ? »

Après un ricanement nerveux, le vampire tomba sur son séant observant le corps inanimé de Michael, qui venait d'être tracté par son frère après qu'il l'ai appelé d'une voix stressée et mourante. La blessure n'était pas belle, et il perdait beaucoup de sang, d'ailleurs il bénissait Gregory car avec cette odeur sous le nez, il aurait bien pu s'arrêter en chemin et vider complètement son ancien colocataire. La tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux, tout ça pour ça… tout ce chemin pour rien ! Le vampire fronça les sourcils puis se frappa le crane contre la chambranle, si jamais Michael ne s'en sortait pas, il irait lui-même égorger Bellick ainsi que toute sa famille. Au lieu de ça, il regarda C-Note qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« T'es boucher, non ? Fais quelque chose, il arrête pas de saigner. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Bouge, je pense pas que Lincoln soit en état de faire quoi que se soit et moi… j'y connais rien en biologie, ce qui fait de toi, Sergent, le plus qualifié pour ça. »  
« Mais tu es pas… »  
« Oui, je suis mort, aller basta ! »

Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps avec son ami afro-américain, il lui tendit juste un vague sourire lorsque le militaire se baissa vers Gueule d'Ange et appela Westmoreland avec le nécessaire de soin. Sans bouger, le temps que son corps se cicatrise, il observa la scène avec appréhension, car si ses compagnons n'arrivaient pas à le sauver, il se demandait encore si il agirait ou pas. Michael méritait une belle vie, et une très longue vie, quelqu'un d'aussi altruiste ne pouvait pas finir entre quatre planche avant d'avoir gouté à un bonheur total. Mais il hésitait, Gregory n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi son traitement, d'ailleurs, le vampire n'était même pas sûr de l'être encore totalement. Soit, il n'avait théoriquement plus besoin de tuer, ni de boire du sang, tant que lui et Sara pourrait lui filer ce truc de tous les diables qui le rendait ivre de puissance. Ça c'était de la drogue comme jamais il n'en avait pris, fini la faim, la sensation de froid au fond de ses entrailles et encore mieux, il pouvait marcher au soleil, pendant quelques heures seulement. Enfin, ça c'était encore théorique, d'ailleurs, il saurait bientôt si son ami avait dit vrai.

« Aller Gueule d'Ange, claque pas entre mes doigts, je te l'interdis ! »

C-Note se débattait comme il le pouvait pour stopper l'hémorragie, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec tout ce sang, soit, il avait déjà vu des hommes mourir, et croyez le, voir un de ses amis avec les jambes en moins à cause d'une mine à la con, il en avait soupé. Les compresses imbibées de rouge s'entassaient à côté de lui, il n'osait plus regarder Lincoln en face car son pronostique n'était pas des plus plaisant à entendre. Il n'était pas médecin, il s'était improvisé boucher, oui, mais il n'était certainement pas qualifié pour faire ce qu'il faisait. Les doigts rouges de sang, C-Note se sécha le front du revers de la main.

« J'y… arrive pas, je le perds. »

D'ailleurs il commençait à paniquer à tel point que le vampire soupira et le poussa sans ménagement. Il fit un signe de la main invitant tout le monde à se taire, maintenant son ouïe surdéveloppée guettait la moindre chose, le moindre bruit, le cœur, le bruit du sang qui coulait dans les veines, et ce bruit indistinct que la veine tranchée du petit génie faisait à chaque battement. Diable, comment on faisait un truc pareille ? Avec de la colle ? Il pourrait… Sans attendre, il amena son poignet contre ses dents et se mordit au sang. Le petit génie avait déjà subi ce genre de rafistolage sans changer de camp, il espérait que ça en serait de même. Il appuya sur sa plaie et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur la plaie du brun sous le regard médusé de son ainé.

« Qu'es que tu… »  
« Si tu veux pas qu'il clamse, tu me laisses faire ! »

C'était un avertissement, avant que la grosse brute qui servait de grand frère à son petit protégé ne vienne lui refaire le portrait. Il retira bien vite son poignet et baissa l'oreille contre la plaie d'un mouvement rapide. Il ne discernait plus le bruit étranger qui venait briser le circuit sanguin. Soucieux, il regarda la plaie qui se refermait beaucoup trop rapidement. Avait-il sur dosé ? Mieux valait que non, car si jamais Gueule d'Ange se réveillait en mort vivant, son big bro serait alors fort peu content.

« Ça va aller, je crois… »  
« Mais qu'es-ce que tu… »

Un vampire, enfin, il l'aurait bien dit, mais à la place, le regard bleu de son ami s'ouvrit et le toisa avec attention. Spike ne fit rien attendant de voir si la nature de celui qui avait partagé sa cellule avec sa personne, avait passé le seuil critique du vampirisme. Lorsqu'un sourire lui fut tendu et que deux bras se fermèrent autour de son cou, Spike posa une main doucereuse sur le sommet du crane du petit génie. Il allait bien, d'ailleurs bien vite il le serra contre son corps, manquant de… l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien, en tout cas pas en présence de T-Bag, Abruzzi et surtout, surtout, le Big Bro qui les regardait d'un regard pour le coup malveillant. Mais rien n'importait réellement dans cette putain de vie qu'il menait, rien à part Michael Scofield. on front glissa contre le front du brun, son regard bleu son fondit dans celui de son vis-à-vis et il se gorgea de la vie qui animait les prunelles humides de son humain. Tenant maintenant fermement le visage de Gueule d'Ange entre ses doigts, ses pouces glissèrent sur ses joues, merde, que ne donnerait-il pas pour lui rouler un patin de tous les diables !

« T'es… »  
« Vivant, oui, enfin, tu me comprends. »  
« Je te croyais… »  
« J'ai erré longtemps entre les deux mondes, mais il semblerait que j'ai une bonne étoile et surtout que Sara connaisse les bonnes personnes. »  
« Sara ? »

Ainsi donc l'infirmière était au courant depuis le début et ne lui avait rien dit ? Ainsi donc Sara avait sauvé Spike ? Un sourire déforma son visage avant qu'il n'éclate dans un sanglot étouffé.

« Je… »  
« C'est fini, Michael, je te quitte plus maintenant, plus jamais. Mais faut qu'on se tire, y'a du mouvement ! »

Il attrapa son paquet entre ses bras et le souleva de terre, bien décidé à s'occuper de lui. Gueule d'Ange n'était pas encore en état de marcher seul, même si la plaie se refermait, il avait perdu trop de sang et l'état de choc dans lequel était son corps perdurerait encore quelque temps. Le blond aurait bien voulu parler un peu avec ses autres camarades, histoire de leur faire comprendre ce qui se passait mais le temps leur manquait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec effroi que la zone grouillait de flic, il déposa Michael dans les bras de Lincoln.

« C-Note, fait les sortir, je vous rejoindrais. »  
« Will, non. »  
« Je reviendrais, encore. »

Yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se sourirent, Michael lâcha la manche en cuir qu'il avait attrapé dès que le vampire avait parlé de partir seul. Il le retrouvait maintenant et le perdait sans plus attendre, mais quelque chose le rassura. Tant que leur deux cœurs battraient, il était impossible qu'ils soient séparés bien longtemps. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il regarda William se détourner de lui. Il se jurait de lui avouer tout ce qu'il pensait en sa présence, tout ce qu'il ressentait, car le jeune homme ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, il ne pouvait plus mettre ça derrière lui. Ils étaient enfin dehors, et il ne ferait pas la même erreur, celle de le perdre pour comprendre avec effroi jusqu'où son cœur allait.

« Reviens-moi… Je t'aime Spike. »

Et sans en dire plus, le vampire qui esquissa un sourire sauta en dehors du batiment puis se dirrigea dans la nuit avancée. Il y voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour, alors il passa entre les troupes de police, il sentit les chiens s'exciter sous sa présence et mener les flics loin de son protégé. Il était dingue, oui, mais ça lui importait bien de mourir une quatrième fois, si ça pouvait sauver son… ange.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Break  
18  
**

* * *

William courrait depuis une dizaine de minutes, il entendait parfaitement les agents se rapprocher de lui, confiant en ses nouvelles capacités qui ne montraient qu'un aperçu insignifiant du talent de Grégory, le vampire bifurqua soudainement, menant les chiens à l'opposé de l'aérodrome. Oui, puisqu'Abruzzi était revenu d'entre les morts, un peu à l'instar du vampire, il était à prévoir qu'ils prendraient la voie des airs pour se faire la belle. En tout cas, il espérait, car avec tout ça, il n'avait pas pu prendre connaissance des plans qui avaient été fait. Le vampire soupira de frustration, au moment voulu, il descendrait dans les égouts de la ville et retrouverait Michael grâce à son odorat.  
Le groupe de prisonniers encore un peu étonné se préparait pour quitter la planque qui n'était plus un endroit sûre. Le premier à se défaire de cette expression mitigée sur le visage fut bien sûr T-Bag. Il se fichait pas mal d'avoir vu un homme soigner un autre avec quelques gouttes de son sang et si tout le monde pensait à des trucs pseudo ésotérique bizarre, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose, la gueule d'ange qui avait refusé ses avances, mais finalement, s'était fait culbuté par son codétenu ! Son regard sadique s'abattit sur la nuque de Scofield qui se terrait entre les bras de son ainé. En tout cas, ce regard mielleux qu'il avait échangé avec le blond décoloré ne lui avait pas échappé, croyez-le ! Le sourire de T-Bag devenu dangereux, ne laissait rien présager de bon pour le reste de l'aventure. Malheureusement, Burrows ne le vit pas, car trop occupé à regarder son cadet comme une erreur de la nature. Qu'avait-il dit ? Quoi ? il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce que trouvait Michael à ce drogué de dernière zone ! Un frisson parcourut son échine, il espérait au moins que son frère n'avait pas couché avec le Spike, là, et qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour ramener son cadet dans le droit chemin. Sa main se ferma sur la cuisse du brun qui tourna enfin son regard vers Lincoln.  
Ce qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec lui, il aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais tout viendrait à temps, pour l'instant il observait le groupe de C-Note se changer rapidement. Le militaire lui lança un regard glacial que Gueule d'Ange interpréta de travers. Non, d'ailleurs C-Note avait vite compris ce qui se passait entre le petit brun et William, car il avait été là, dans leur cellule, le jour de l'exécution. Il avait vu le regard du blond, il avait comprit la folie du petit génie lorsque le vampire avait été déclaré mort, ce n'était pas ça qui le chiffonnait. C-Note regardait un mort, car le petit génie devrait l'être ! Il n'était pas médecin, ça c'était vrai, mais il avait vu la blessure et sans matériel médical, il était impossible que Scofield s'en sorte. Alors ? Il s'était passé quoi ?  
Westmoreland ne dit rien, mais il en pensait pas plus, il observa le petit génie qui détourna le regard, pas bien sûr de ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Il préféra regarder Burrows et lui faire comprendre par son regard que tout irait bien. Au fond de la salle Sucré faisait un énième signe de croix, car ce qu'il avait vu, lui seul avait compris ce que c'était, peut-être qu'Abruzzi l'avait deviné aussi. En tout cas, le latinos embrassa sa croix puis se dirigea vers T-Bag, c'est à dire, à l'opposé complet de Scofield qu'il ne voulait plus approcher de peur du mauvais œil, comme qui dirait !  
Lorsque tous eurent changé leur habits, l'italien fit signe qu'ils devaient partir maintenant.

« On refait les même groupes, Michael reste avec nous ! »

Même pas la peine de demander à Burrows de lâcher son petit frère, ils risquaient de se heurter à un non tonitruant qui ne les ferait pas avancer. T-Bag bien arrangé pour la suite des évènements qu'il espérait à la hauteur de ses espérances, fit un sourire ravi, à l'antipode de ce qu'il avait ressenti la toute première fois lorsqu'Abruzzi lui avait signifié qu'il resterait dans son groupe…

Burrows l'avait mis sur son dos, il lui était étrange d'être à nouveau contre ses épaules, ça devait bien faire une dizaine d'années qu'il avait quitté le dos sécurisant de son frère lorsque celui-ci l'emmenait jusqu'au cimetière, et qu'ils passaient leur après-midi devant la stèle de leur mère à se souvenir plus ou moins de leur ancienne vie de famille. Alors quand le soir tombait, bien avant la nuit et seulement un week end sur deux, Burrows le ramenait dans sa famille d'accueil en le portant sur ses épaules. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Michael évitant avec soin de parler des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait. Son cerveau productif enjolivait la réalité, parlant avec entrain de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire ou vivre. Il savait que son ainé s'en voulait de ne pas être assez stable pour l'élever, alors Michael devait faire de son mieux pour le rassurer. Aujourd'hui, Lincoln venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait trouvé un travail honnête, si jamais il se trouvait un appartement, alors, il pourrait faire les papiers afin d'avoir la garde de son frère, idée que le cadet encouragea à grand coup de vas-y grand frère ! Bien entendu qu'il voulait vivre avec son amoureux secret, bien entendu qu'il voulait faire de son mieux pour avoir une place dans la vie de son ainé. Michael lui ferait à manger, et serait une parfaite mère au foyer, bien sûr, Lincoln avait du tout gâcher et lui parler de cette fille avec qui il voulait emménager ! Le sourire brisé de son frère s'était perdu contre son épaule puissante. Oui, il voulait vivre avec Lincoln, non, il ne voulait pas habiter avec la copine de son frère, il préférait rester dans sa famille d'accueil !  
Le regard bleu de Michael s'ouvrit, il avait du somnoler un peu car son nez fit la rencontre abrupte de l'omoplate de Lincoln. Il fronça quelques instants les sourcils, surpris de voir un homme se tenir droit comme un I en plein milieu de cette rue déserte. Que cherchait-il ici ?

« C'est un flic ? »  
« A votre avis ? »

T-Bag plissa le regard, il était persuadé que c'était un poulet, d'ailleurs, il prépara son attaque, bien qu'arrêté par l'ex parrain.

« On ne le tue pas. »  
« Parle pour toi… »

Le pédophile fit un large sourire, il glissa dans les fourrés et dégaina l'arme qu'il avait bien entendu gardé ! Dans ce groupe, il n'y avait que lui pour prendre en main les choses sérieuses, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir les couilles de tuer un homme de sang froid ! Il fit quelques pas hâtifs restant caché dans un bosquet d'arbres. Il observa l'homme un instant, il vit son hostler lorsque l'inspecteur Logan attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier sa position. Il était un peu pommé, c'était un endroit où il ne s'était jamais aventuré, la route fermée au trafic à cause d'une fissure dans la chaussée rendait son avancé plutôt dangereuse. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre Willis, enfin qu'aurait fait son collègue à part manger quelques muffins en rigolant de la situation ? Un craquement attira son attention et c'est sans ménagement qu'il sortit son arme pour mettre en joue la possible menace. Et si ? Il se retrouvait en face de l'un ou de plusieurs des cavaleurs ? Que ferait-il ? Un peu perdu dans ses pensés, un coup de feu le surprit et l'inspecteur prit ses jambes à son cou afin de plonger la tête la première dans le ravin derrière lui. Il n'était pas homme de terrain, pas du tout, il préférait travailler en intérieur, interroger, aider, comprendre, analyser, mais certainement pas se faire canarder par le premier taulard de passage. L'arme trembla un moment entre ses doigts, mais il essaya de se reprendre, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il vit un deuxième individu s'approcher de lui et lui fiche un coup de branche dans le visage.

« Alors, alors, on nous envoie quoi ? Keith Logan, police criminelle. Wow, jolie touche ! »

Abruzzi lâcha la branche qui tomba aux côtés de l'homme sonné, il avait préféré finir cette mission, avant que T-Bag n'ameute toute la police du monde, dans le coin et qu'un autre cadavre ne commente leur évasion dans le journal du soir. Il regarda rapidement la plaque de l'agent, qu'il arracha des mains du raciste pour la flanquer dans la poche du flic. Sans attendre, il attrapa son arme retira les balles qu'il balança ça et là et envoya le revolver faire un vol plané entre les arbres. Maintenant mis hors d'état de nuire, il appela Burrows qui le rejoignit, toujours son paquet sur le dos.

« Moment culturel, vous saviez que Logan veut dire petit trou… »

Le regard du pédophile pétilla de malice pendant un court instant, il avait semblé à Abruzzi que ce moment culturel allait être gâché par une connerie monumentale qui ne tarda pas lorsque le regard du sociopathe coula presque amoureusement sur le corps du policier. Il eut des flashs de violence inouïe qui le firent pousser un ronronnement de plaisir. Si il avait le temps, et pas un père moralisateur sur le dos, il s'amuserait bien avec le corps tout à fait bandant de l'inspecteur. T-Bag aimait bien les enfants, c'était certain, mais il savait faire de temps à autre une exception, comme avec Gueule d'Ange, ou Cherry… Il y avait des hommes qui gardaient une belle gueule pendant très longtemps, et il n'en pouvait plus de les salir et de les faire devenir ses objets sexuels qu'il pouvait baiser sans aucun scrupule. Depuis la mort de Cherry et de son autre petit cul, T-Bag n'avait pas eut le temps de s'amuser un peu, et puisque le rital avait toujours eut un œil sur Gueule d'Ange, qui non en plus de bénéficier de la couverture italienne, s'était vu une protection rapprochée allouée, T-Bag n'avait pas pu mener ses envies malsaines à bien…

« On avance ! »  
« Roh, ça va, on a bien le temps de se taper sa carcasse, laisse-moi au moins me rincer l'œil ! »

Avant que sa main ne glisse entre les jambes de l'inspecteur, il vit le regard vert de sa proie le toiser avec suffisance, ha ben tient, les écossais avaient la réputation d'être aussi cabochard que les irlandais, il avait la tête dure ! D'ailleurs sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Dans un sourire sinistre, il balança une droite à l'inspecteur qui regarda la scène avec une sorte d'effroi. Burrows, le condamné à mort le regardait sans aucune émotion, T-Bag, il avait tout de suite compris à quoi il pensait et Abruzzi semblait se tâter à savoir si il le tuait ou pas. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser un policier en vie, il pourrait appeler des renforts et leur dire avec source sûre où ils allaient se rendre. John soupira, il aurait préféré ne pas faucher un policier mais, il devait le faire, maintenant, plutôt que de laisser le chien du sud le violer et faire je ne sais trop quoi de son corps.

« Désolé, mais promis, ça ne te fera pas mal. »

Une silhouette approcha d'eux en sifflotant, William épousseta son manteau en cuir en faisant un signe au mafioso, afin d'éviter une quelconque balle défensive. Il s'était déjà pris une lame dans le bide ! Son regard tomba sur Michael qui lui lança un sourire, son corps descendit du dos sécurisant de son frère pour aller dans une allure trop modéré à son gout, tomber entre les bras du vampire qui ne put s'empêcher cette fois, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Diable ! Ça lui manquait ! Son regard alerté tomba ensuite sur l'inspecteur qui le regardait comme… comme… ah oui, comme un mort qui se baladait bien vivant !

« Laissez-le, je le connais. »  
« C'est un flic ! »

En effet, mais cet homme était avant tout quelqu'un de bien, il laissa son petit génie, s'approcha de Logan et l'assomma d'un coup du coude.

« Maintenant, on se casse, et laissez-le ! Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. »

Spike avait frappé assez fort pour le sonner pour de bon, quand il se réveillerait, il n'aurait que la possibilité d'appeler une ambulance pour venir le chercher, il espérait ne pas lui avoir brisé la mâchoire, mais là, c'était une autre histoire. Mieux valait faire ça et le savoir vivant que de laisser cet enfoiré de T-Bag faire quoi que se soit ! Personne ne prit garde d'ailleurs au pédophile qui se baissa vers le corps de Logan et sembla prendre quelques chose qu'il glissa dans la manche de sa veste avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Le groupe de prisonniers avança jusqu'à l'aérodrome, sans rencontrer de quelconque problème.

« On monte dans l'avion direction Mexique ! »

Le moral des troupes n'était pas au beau fixe, en tout cas, pas celui de Scofield qui trouvait à nouveau que la chance leur souriait un peu trop ! Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades de fuite un peu plus loin entre la ligne des avions et l'embarcation se passa sans encombre. Un homme barbu s'approcha de l'italien un peu à reculons, avec ce qu'il avait entendu mieux valait prévenir leur boss.

« Quoi ? »

L'air d'Abruzzi fit tiquer tout le monde bel et si bien que les prisonniers surent tous qu'ils allaient devoir affronter une merde. Et elle était de taille, le trafic aérien entre l'Amérique et le Mexique venait d'être coupé pour les vols privés. La frontière grouillait d'agents du FBI les empêchant de passer par la voie des terres. Abruzzi pesta, ils avaient un avion, mais nul part ou aller !

« Alors, Gueule d'Ange ? On va par où ? »

Le vampire grogna et repoussa la main de T-Bag qui voulait caresser le visage du brun, il lui fallut beaucoup de maitrise pour ne pas lui arracher quelques phalanges en effectuant ce geste. Il détestait T-Bag, c'était un salopard, un tueur et violeur d'enfant, un raciste fini, un taré, un psychopathe, un sociopathe, il avait toutes les tares de la terre et en plus il avait essayé de violer Michael ! Et qu'on ne lui dise pas le contraire, il connaissait assez bien son amant pour lire son regard comme un bookin de poésie ! Il y voyait la peur, il y sentait le dégout, mais aussi un souvenir traumatisant.

« République Dominicaine. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Cap, sur la République Dominicaine, il n'y a aucune possibilité d'extradition là-bas. On y sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un bateau pour nous emmener au Panama. »

Abruzzi inclina la tête, il regarda le pilote et lui intima de décoller illico, ils avaient un long vol à faire, et l'italien se doutait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire en entier, un avion privé, comme le leur allait être vite fait être repéré. Si ils pouvaient arriver jusqu'en Floride ça serait bien, ils pourraient toujours, aussi insensé que cela soit traverser les Everglade à pied…

« J'ai des amis en Floride, tient, ils pourraient nous aider. »  
« Ils sont où ? »  
« Port Charlotte, ils pourront nous emmener à l'abri pendant qu'on trouve le moyen de rejoindre la République Dominicaine. »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire confiance à T-Bag, l'italien qui avait trouvé une utilité, sommes toute, intéressante à traverser les Everglade à pied, à coup de mâchoire de crocodile dans le corps démantibulé de T-Bag poussa un soupire de frustration. Il pourrait même pas s'amuser un peu ! Il devait avouer qu'il était pas à l'aise quant à laisser le commandement des opérations à cet enfoiré. Il regarda T-Bag profiter de son nouveau statut de chef, et d'un coup sec, il attrapa la main de Michael et le menotta à lui dans un sourire victorieux. En voyant William et Burrows réagir violemment, il fit un sourire diabolique.

« Nan, nan, nan, on fait rien du tout. Vous allez devoir compter sur moi pour sortir vos petits culs de cette aventure qui me parait tout à coup merveilleusement stimulante. Maintenant ma beauté, vient t'assoir sur les genoux du nouveau chef de groupe ! »

Un coup violent tira Michael contre le pédophile qui se mit à ricaner, il regarda le petit brun lui lancer un regard de défi, mais son regard sadique arrêta Michael qui s'exécuta. Bien, c'était parfait. Il savourait cet état de force qu'il venait d'avoir dans le groupe et savourait encore plus leur regards qui pourraient le tuer sur place. Dans un sourire démoniaque, sa main coula contre le corps du brun faisant grogner le vampire.

« Laisse, Spike… »

Le regard bleu de son amant sembla se voiler quelques instants, mais il empêcha le vampire d'agir sur un coup de tête. Michael était d'accord pour jouer le jeu, au moins tant que l'avion n'était pas arrivé et que T-Bag ne les sortait pas de là en un seul morceau. Scofield se laissa glisser contre le torse de son ravisseur, ses yeux bleus tout à coup sombres fixèrent le violeur avec détermination. Les lèvres du petit génie coulèrent contre son cou, afin d'éviter que tout le monde entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« T'as gagné, à la moindre embrouille, t'es mort, alors fait gaffe, je vais pas te laisser le plaisir de faire n'importe quoi. »  
« T'inquiète, une fois que j'aurais eut ton petit cul, on en rediscutera, dire que tu t'es refusé à moi, pour passer entre les jambes de cet animal. Tu me brises le cœur. »  
« Qui te dit que je vais te laisser me baiser ? »  
« Toi, ma cocotte, toi, si tu veux pas qu'on se fasse tous renfermer. Moi je m'en fou, une condamnation de plus ou de moins, mais ton cher frère, t'as pas envie qu'il se fasse attraper, et certainement pas en Floride ! Oh, zut, la peine de mort est toujours active, quel dommage. Hein… mon cœur. Maintenant t'es gentil, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses faire ! »

Faire ? Michael ouvrit de gros yeux en sentant une main glisser entre ses jambes, T-Bag regardait Burrows et William d'un air de défis, car sa main bien cachée, il ne laissait présupposer quoi que se soit. Michael dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un juron et attirer l'attention sur lui. Au regard dégouté de William, il sut que le vampire avait compris, il savait lire ses yeux, bien mieux que son propre frère, il savait aussi qu'il avait entendu la discussion. Il regarda le vampire se lever et aller de l'autre côté de l'avion très certainement pour ne pas tuer T-Bag, car il avait raison, il avait atrocement raison, ils avaient besoin de lui et il était le putain de gâteau qu'allait s'enfiler le sociopathe en guise de victoire ! Une larme monta à ses yeux bleus et Michael se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de brun qui ricana intérieurement. Il allait savourer jusqu'à la dernière miette, le pouvoir qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Le corps du petit génie trembla, il sentit Michael se tendre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il lui faisait, en tout cas ! Dans un sourire satisfait, il glissa ses doigts maculés devant le regard du brun qui s'était caché contre son épaule de peur de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

« Nettoie. »

Michael avait envie de vomir, sa langue glissa sur les doigts de T-Bag… dire qu'il venait de jouir entre les bras de cet homme à quelques mètres, même pas, de l'homme qu'il aimait. Nauséeux, il ferma les yeux et s'installa correctement sur les cuisses du pédophile. Sa main libre balaya ses lèvres, afin de retirer une éventuelle trace qui pourrait indiquer aux yeux de tous ce qui venait de se passer et son regard bleu se figea par terre, d'ailleurs, il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer alors qu'il sentait le membre du sociopathe frotter contre son pantalon.

« Aller Michael, fait un sourire, sinon ton grand frère va se douter de quelque chose, tu n'as pas envie qu'il te voie, comme ça, hein ? Et que va dire William en te voyant frissonner ainsi, entre mes bras ? »  
« Ta… Gueule ! »

Il l'avait sûrement dit un peu trop fort, puisque Lincoln maintenant, le regardait avec attention, le petit génie dut relever la tête et faire un sourire convainquant pour ne pas alerter son frère qui n'en menait pas large de le voir ainsi livré en pâture contre une porte de sortie. Dans quoi son frère s'était-il fourré pour lui sauver la vie ? Arriverait-il à le regarder en face sachant qu'il devrait sa vie sauve au viole de son cadet ? Lincoln frotta son crane de ses deux grandes mains, son regard blessé tomba sur C-Note et William qui parlaient au fond de l'avion, il décida à juste titre de les rejoindre, car si il restait là, il défoncerait T-Bag à coup de poings jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Bon, les enfants, on peut pas atterrir sans se faire remarquer, on va vous lâcher, au dessus du Lac avec un nom peau rouge impossible à prononcer ! J'espère que vous savez tous nager, sinon levez la main droite et priez ! »

Le copilote faisait dans l'humour, tout le monde se regarda plus ou moins attentivement, histoire de voir qui aller couler à pique et qui pourrait dans ce cas se charger d'aller faire un plongeon de sauvetage. Lincoln regarda à l'avant de l'avion un peu perplexe. La dernière fois qu'il avait emmené Michael à la piscine, il avait quinze ans et il se rappelait que son frère n'avait jamais réussi que la brasse coulée. Sa gorge se serra, mais bien vite T-Bag ricana.

« Ne t'en fait pas beau frère, je lui ferais du bouche à bouche si jamais il devait boire la tasse, mais je suis là pour le protéger, hein, mon beau, tonton Théodore va bien s'occuper de toi, t'en fais pas. »

Ça parlait à quelqu'un terreur aquatique ? Certainement pas. Dès qu'il avait entendu lâché dans le lac, le corps du petit génie s'était tendu, il détestait deux choses dans la vie, être enfermé dans un endroit exigu et sans lumière, et… se retrouver dans de la flotte où il n'avait pas pied. L'idée d'être attaché en plus à T-Bag pendant cette catastrophe ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça ! Lorsque le copilote ouvrit la porte de l'avion, Michael attrapa frénétiquement le bras de Bagwell en frissonnant. Il avait oublié encore un truc, jamais il sauterait d'un avion en bon état de marche, il était pas suicidaire, surtout si y'avait de l'eau en dessous. En pleine crise de panique, il sentit une main lasse lui frotter le dos. Son regard étonné tomba sur T-Bag qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Je te lâche pas, et si tu sens que tu coules, surtout panique pas, je serais là. »

Quoi ? Michael fit une légère grimace en sentant le pédophile le serrer dans ses bras. Une main coula au creux de son cou et Michael essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Après un dernier baiser sur son Crucifix, Sucré que rien n'arrêtait plongea le premier, il aurait bien hurlé à qui voulait entendre que ce petit plongeon était excitant, mais il n'en fit rien. William, passa juste derrière, c'était pas le genre de truc qui lui faisait peur, et puis, il se devait d'être en bas dans les premiers pour aider les camardes qui nageaient avec une relative… approximation. Son regard tomba sur Michael à qui il lança un sourire, il se retrouverait en bas. C-Note sautilla devant l'entrée comme un boxeur avant d'entrer sur un ring, il avait déjà fait du saut en parachute, là… y'en avait pas ! C'est en regardant en bas qu'il sauta, putain, cette histoire lui ferait tout faire ! Burrows, attrapa Westmoreland par le bras, de l'équipée, c'était celui auquel il fallait faire le plus attention, le doyen, pâle à l'idée de se lancer dans le vide, était reconnaissant envers Lincoln qui le traina à sa suite. Le mafioso regarda T-Bag se lever accompagné de Gueule d'Ange qui n'en menait pas large. L'italien ne dit rien mais son regard voulait tout dire, ainsi, il laissa le sudiste attraper le brun et sauter hors de l'engin sans jamais le quitter des bras. Lorsque son corps plongea dans l'eau, il mit un moment à remonter à la surface, affublé d'un petit génie en panique qui manqua par deux fois de les emmener au fond. Il dut balancer un revers dans l'estomac du jeune homme pour le ramener à la surface et l'empêcher de finir hystérique.

« Respire tranquillement, et tu restes accroché à moi, maintenant, et cesse d'avoir peur comme ça ! Je nous ramène sur la berge… »

La voix de T-Bag était étonnamment douce, il glissa contre son torse et fit de son mieux pour ne pas gêner les mouvements du pédophile qui avait au moins une qualité louable, il savait nager et ce, même avec une main ligotée à son hystérique personne. Lorsque la terre se présenta sous son regard terrifié, Gueule d'Ange s'extirpa de là sans regret, il tendit une main à son… sauveur et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il était incapable de savoir où ils devaient se rendre, peut-être parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux dès qu'il s'était approché de la porte de l'avion ? Se mordant la lèvre, il regarda le criminel le tirer en direction de la droite. Michael émit un doute, il serait parti à gauche, mais en voyant quelques mètres plus loin la carrure de son frère regrouper tout le monde, il loua sa bonne étoile, ou quelque chose de ce genre de lui avoir fait suivre sans broncher la direction prise par le multi-récidiviste. On compta rapidement les gens présents, voyant qu'il ne manquait personne, T-Bag prit la tête du groupe avec sa bouille d'ange, il connaissait suffisamment l'endroit pour s'y glisser en pleine nuit.

« Attendez juste quelques minutes, je passe avec Bouille d'Ange, ils sont pas toujours accueillants avec les nouvelles têtes, faut que je sache si y'a toujours les gars que je connais ! »

T-bag serra la main du brun qui le regarda de biais, il marcha en silence derrière lui et vit une vieille bicoque se dresser devant eux.

« Michael, tu n'adresses pas un mot, tu me laisses dire, je veux rien voir sur ton visage à part un vide profond, ok ? »

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il acquiesça, lorsque T-Bag frappa à la porte un homme bien plus grand que son frère et bien plus costaud ouvrit et grogna. Le regard gris acier tomba sur T-Bag, impassible. Un grognement s'éleva de la brute qui poussa Michael à reculer quelque peu. Le barraqué semblait vouloir les tuer tous les deux, mais après un court instant, il attrapa et souleva de terre son compagnon dans un rire gras.

« T'as fait un tour dans le lac ? »  
« Je sais pas toi, mais dès que je le vois, j'ai envie d'y faire un plongeon, pour saluer Malcom. »  
« Cet enfoiré de nègre ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous dehors ? T'es pas en taule ? »  
« Évasion… »  
« Putain, j'en étais sûr Teddy, tu les as baiser, comme il faut. Et c'est quoi ça ? Ta pute de cellule ? »  
« En quelque sorte, dis… Tu m'ouvre les galeries ? »  
« Tu veux te terrer comme un lapin ? »  
« Je voudrais un endroit un peu intime, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »  
« Ha, je vois, il a une bonne petite gueule, prête-le un peu à Thomas quand tu le verras… »  
« Justement, j'aimerais lui parler… »  
« Ok, Bagwell, tu connais le chemin, je lui dis que tu arrives en charmante compagnie, amusez-vous bien ! »

T-Bag fit un signe de la tête, il glissa à droite de la baraque et poussa une vieille porte, c'était un ancien réseau qui servait d'acheminement pour les esclaves, il avait passé un moment de sa vie là-dedans quand il était en cavale, c'était tellement un gruyère que si on n'avait pas une carte exacte des sous-terrain on en ressortait certainement pas vivant. Il fit signe aux autres prisonniers de le suivre mais une fois dans le tunnel il s'arrêta.

« William, derrière moi, avec Burrows, quand il va vous voir, il va accepter d'ouvrir, C-Note reste bien derrière avec Abruzzi et Sucré car quand il va te voir, il va certainement déchanter. Bienvenu chez moi, l'Amérique aux blancs ! »

Ricanant, il se mit à marcher parmi les vieux tunnels, de temps en temps on l'entendait chantonner quelque chose et Michael suivait sans comprendre ses pas qui ressemblaient presque à de la danse. Il buta dans une poutre et s'étala de tout son long, entrainant avec lui son compagnon d'infortune. Une présence dans les galeries siffla, et bientôt un chien monstrueux s'élança sur T-Bag. Michael ouvrit de grands yeux et sans comprendre il observa le molosse sauter sur tueur qui le réceptionna bon grès malgré avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Suffit Custer, putain tu me baves sur la gueule ! »

Appelé par son maître, Général Custer délaissa le brun et regarda fixement Michael en grognant. Pas fana des animaux et sous la recommandation de T-Bag, Michael ne bougea pas attendant que le maitre se manifeste.

« Bordel Custer, pourquoi tu les as pas bouff… T-Bag ? »  
« En chaire et en os, dit à Custer de se calmer, je voudrais pas qu'il bouffe, ma petite gueule d'ange, ici présente. »  
« Putain de bordel, c'est qui ça… »  
« Je te présente mon mignon et voici mes camarades de cavale. »  
« Hey, Thomas, Y'a Ted il s'est évadé de prison, saloperie de sa mère, t'entend ça ? T'es vraiment un putain de corniaud ! »  
« Je vous avais dit qu'on se reverrait ! »  
« Bienvenu chez toi, Théodore ! »

L'homme attrapa le brun qui décolla de terre, l'homme blond qui les observait tendit un rapide sourire à Michael puis à Lincoln et William. Voilà des gens qu'il appréciait de voir ! Après une claque dans le dos de Bagwell, l'homme bon vivant se mit à ricaner.

« Les amis de T-Bag sont les nôtres ! »  
« En parlant de ça… y'a un… enfin tu vois, un… »  
« Accouche ! »  
« J'ai un Macolm avec moi. On essaye un peu de diplomatie, hein ? Faut bien avoir de la chaire à canon quand on s'évade et y'a un latinos aussi. »  
« Un putain de Négro ? »  
« Ouai, mais tu sais, les temps sont durs en prison, faut bien faire avec ce qu'on trouve et il s'avère qu'il peut m'être utile, alors on va essayer d'être le plus diplomate possible, ok ? On évite les mots trop familier d'esclave, de bamboula ou de négro, ce genre de babillages ne va pas beaucoup m'aider à sortir de l'état. »  
« Ok, ok… Y'a un putain de Malcolm, le bute pas Thomas, Ted en a besoin pour son évasion, ok ? »  
« Quoi ? Un cul noir dans MA propriété ? J'espère que t'as de quoi me payer ça, Bagwell ! »  
« Il te passera son mignon pour la nuit, t'inquiète… »

T-Bag sembla se crisper, il fit passer Michael derrière lui dans un mouvement de défense. Il connaissait bien Thomas, trop bien pour qu'il le laisse s'approcher du brun. Thomas lui avait tout appris sur la torture, sur les violes aggravés, c'est lui qui avait façonné la bête qui se terrait au fond de son regard. C'était vrai, il pouvait les aider à sortir d'ici et trouver un moyen de rejoindre cette fichue République Dominicaine, mais une seule chose était sûre, il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveux de Gueule d'Ange ! D'ailleurs, le violeur parrut surpris de ce qu'il venait de penser, son visage fit un arc de cercle pour regarder Michael qui semblait avoir peur de la suite des évènements. Le sociopathe essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il sentit que Gueule d'Ange l'avait interprêté de travers.

« Quoi ? »  
« Je suis pas trop partageur, j'ai mis un temps fou pour le dresser… »  
« Sacré Bagwell ! »

Les couloirs débouchèrent sur un large sous terrains, depuis peu les réunions de la confrérie blanche des états du sud devaient se dérouler clandestinement, soi-disant c'était pas constitutionnel de cracher sur les nègres et de castagner les latinos du coin en leur disant de rentrer chez eux. Plus personne savait s'amuser ! Alors ils avaient aménagé un QG quelque part dans les galeries qui leur servait de squatte, de planques et tout autre truc sympa dont on évitera de parler. T-Bag regarda Thomas avec appréhension, car maintenant que toute la bande baignait dans la lumière, c'était certain que C-Note et Sucré étaient loin d'être les bienvenus. Abruzzi, ça se voyait pas sur sa tête, alors il espérait que l'italien ne fasse pas de vague.

« Les amis de Bagwell, sont nos amis… Même si bordel de merde, il me ramène un cul noir et un latinos en plein cœur de la confrérie blanche ! Haha, j'aime T-Bag pour ça, qui aurait les couilles de ramener un black, chez nous, chez MOI, bordel, à part notre bon vieux Théodore ! Vous êtes ici chez vous, par contre je ne réponds de rien pour tes amis différents, si ils s'aventuraient dans des endroits en solo, n'es-ce pas ? Nous allons vous emmener dans des galeries tranquilles où vous pourrez vous reposer, manger, boire et avoir de la bonne compagnie, croyez-moi, on a de beaux petits brins de fille, dressées comme il faut ! »

L'homme fit un sourire sadique, sa botte en croco frappa le sol, on entendit un cri étouffé et plus rien, le silence retomba dans les galeries, Michael ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui se passait dans certains endroits ! On les mena vers des sous terrains aux boyaux étroits, mais lorsque leur expédition s'arrêta, Michael leva les yeux dans ce qui semblait être… il l'ignorait, une caverne aménagée en appartement grand standing sudiste… Un drapeau sudiste était étendu au plafond, toute la déco d'ailleurs était au couleur du drapeau Confédéré. Un tableau de Jefferson Davis trônait au milieu d'un mur… Génial de quoi faire de beaux rêves !

« Y'a des lits, des couvertures, de quoi boire, on vous ramène à bouffer, et des vêtements secs. Bienvenue chez nous ! »

L'accueil était plus tôt chaleureux, malgré que l'endroit avait un petit côté immoral et politicquement incorrecte. Suffisait de regarder la cible remplie de flechettes sur laquelle avait été collé le visage de Martin Luther King. En tout cas, Bagwell ne les avait pas trompé, il attira son protégé dans un coin de la pièce et lui lança un regard soucieux.

« Si Thomas te regarde, tu regardes par terre ! Si il te parle, tu lui réponds pas, zéro, nada ! Si il te touche, tu n'hésites pas à crier mon nom. Sache qu'ici, y'a que moi qui puisse sauver ton petit cul, alors hésite pas, surtout ne reste pas seul dans un endroit avec lui… Ne reste pas seul tout court, d'ailleurs ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je suis un enfoiré qui peut et qui veut te baiser dans un coin, mais je ne te ferais couiner que d'une chose, de plaisir ! Lui, il te baisera tellement profond que tu en vomiras du sang pendant une décennie, Rien ne le branche plus que de voir sa pute se vider de son sang en suppliant… »

Ça avait pour but d'être clair, le regard de T-Bag tomba sur William qui s'approcha, surpris que le pédophile lui fasse signe de s'approcher. Il se retint de se mettre en lui et Gueule d'Ange car il n'appréciait pas vraiment la façon dont il parlait de son amant, en tout cas, si il avait décidé de ne pas agir pour lors, si jamais T-Bag prêtait Michael à cette ordure qui les accueillait, il tuerait tout le monde. Oui, tout le monde ! Le vampire fronça les sourcils en entendant une chanson rock, mais revint rapidement porter son attention sur T-Bag qui frotait le crâne de Michael avec une étincelle que jamais, il n'avait vu dans son regard d'encre. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

« Thomas va sûrement vouloir qu'on parle seul à seul au sujet de nos amis, différents ! Spike, je te charge de garder les deux yeux sur lui, Thomas a eut un sourire que je n'apprécie guère en regardant Gueule d'Ange, si tu veux pas ramasses ses tripes un peu partout dans les galleries, le lâche pas des yeux quand je suis pas là. Les gens disparaissent si vite dans ces petits renfoncements… »


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Break  
19  
**

* * *

« Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue,  
And the governors true !  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you !  
Yea, yea Montgomerys got the answer. »

Après les chants traditionnels sudistes, T-Bag et ses amis étaient partis dans un registre plus léger, quoi que cette chanson qui pourrait faire, tout à fait ordinaire ne l'était pas, puisque le gouverneur dont il était question n'était pas tout à fait innocent. Fallait juste remettre tout ça dans son contexte et en dix neuf cent soixante dix, le gouverneur de l'Alabama, n'était pas un homme digne d'intérêt, en tout cas pour Michael ! Lorsque la fratrie blanche porta un toast en l'honneur de George Walace, le regretté gouverneur partisan de la ségrégation raciale dont parlait la chanson, le petit génie fronça les sourcils. Cette ambiance qui aurait pu passer bonne enfant, n'était qu'en fait politiquement incorrecte. Son regard bleu tomba sur C-Note qui rigolait avec l'un des compagnons de Bagwell, ouai, ce monde était dingue car le militaire se fichait éperdument, des discours pompeux, sur l'élite de la race blanche et sur les évènements qui avaient plongé l'état de l'Alabama dans la décadence afro américaine dont parlait Thomas et Bagwell. Bien entendu, puisque la soirée était dédiée à Théodore, il put à loisir honnir le nom de Rosa Parks et de Martin Luther King, à qui il décocha une flèche entre les deux yeux.  
Pauvre Amérique ! Michael Scofield regardait la scène en papillonnant des yeux, puisque la bière coulant à flot déliait les langues, le pote de T-Bag était maintenant en train de parler de la musique de Jimi Hendrix avec C-Note. Musique, bien sûre, encore heureux, il pourrait bien avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant un membre de la fratrie blanche dire que Jimmy Hendrix était un artiste accompli ! Mais en cette soirée de dingue, Gueule d'Ange s'attendait à tout entendre et à tout voir !  
Tout à coup attiré par le regard de Bagwell, le petit brun se leva et se dirigea vers son… maître, enfin, pour la santé du violeur, il jouait le rôle. Sans le vouloir, il glissa sa main sur la lèvre fendue du pédophile en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne montrait rien, pourtant son bras serrait encore ses côtes endolories, c'était comme ça depuis trois heures. Son regard bleu tomba sur Thomas qui envoyait un sourire sadique en leur direction qui fit frémir le petit génie. Que s'était-il passé après qu'il ait retiré les menottes qui le retenaient prisonnier au violeur et que leur hôte soit parti s'isoler avec Bagwell afin de parler de l'hébergement des amis différents comme ils se plaisaient à les appeler. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il avait vu son bourreau revenir en rigolant, la lèvre en sang et une lueur de douleur dans le regard. Thomas l'avait salement amoché, pourtant, il avait lu la victoire dans les yeux du sudiste qui appréciait plus que tout cette sensation au fond de lui. Il avait assuré à Gueule d'Ange que tout irait bien, et cela en fut ainsi, ils avaient de nouveaux habits, ils avaient mangé plus qu'il ne fallait et maintenant, ils buvaient sous l'étendard de la Confédération. Diable que cette vie pouvait être étonnante et complètement dingue !

« La bière est bonne ! »  
« Hum. Ça va toi ? »  
« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Gueule d'Ange, je vais en pleurer, si tu continues ! »  
« Je vois bien le regard qu'il te lance ! »  
« T'en fais pas, Thomas a toujours été quelqu'un de très lunatique, étant un de ses plus vieux amis, si il veut me tuer, il le fera de face, et crois-moi, je le laisserais pas faire de si tôt. Tout va bien, il a mit les points sur les I et maintenant il va nous aider pour qu'on sa barre le plus rapidement possible ! Nos amis différents l'indispose au plus haut point, ça ne sera qu'une question de temps. »  
« Ok, et tu me voulais quoi ? »  
« Vient, il serait étrange que je m'éclipse pas avec mon mignon après une bonne beuverie ! »

Après avoir dit ça en rigolant, T-Bag lui attrapa la nuque et le traina de force dans un recoin de la pièce, bien sûr, il aurait normalement dû faire ça devant tout le monde, il ne se serait pas gêné, en temps normal, mais quelque chose le poussait à traiter Michael d'une façon tout à fait différente. Peut-être trop à son goût ! Sans ménagement, il poussa le petit génie contre un mur et plaqua son torse contre le dos musclé du brun. Il sentit le jeune homme frémir entre ses doigts, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire sournois au possible.

« Il te comble pas, ton blondinet ? »  
« Si t'as à faire quelque chose, fait-le, mais arrête de me parler ! »  
« Voyons, bouille d'ange, si il ne te comble pas, tonton Théodore peut te donner tout ce qui te manque ! »  
« La ferme ! »

Pourquoi avait-il cru l'espace d'un instant que T-Bag pouvait avoir une conscience ? Michael ricana intérieurement mais poussa vite un soupire de frustration. Il n'avait aucune envie que le violeur passe entre ses jambes et très certainement pas avant Spike ! Alors, il se retourna et serrant le violeur entre ses bras, il l'embrassa. Si il devait vraiment faire quelque chose, il se servirait de ses lèvres et de rien d'autre ! Un frisson de dégout l'envahit lorsque sous les yeux stupéfaits de Bagwell, il tomba à genoux et ouvrit la braguette du jeans de son tortionnaire.

« Qu'es-ce que… »  
« Je suis à toi, ok, mais mon cul, je le garde, alors si tu veux du plaisir, c'est comme ça, ou c'est rien ! »

Il aurait voulu avoir une intonation détachée, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir ce frisson dans la voix ou le dire, plus haut, plus clairement sans trembler, sans sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mais ce n'était qu'un murmure, comme une supplique qu'il venait d'adresser à Bagwell, d'ailleurs il attendait que celui-ci, satisfait, sourisse victorieusement de le voir suppliant de cette manière.  
Il savait bien que si le violeur le voulait, il le retournerait et ferait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il pourrait toujours se débattre, crier, pleurer, ça ne changerait rien, la musique était trop forte et il ne voulait pas que le vampire entache ses doigts du sang de ce monstre. Sa main tremblante glissa dans le sous vêtement mais se fit arrêter sur le champs. T-Bag fut le plus étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire, son regard que Scofield ne put comprendre sur le moment, sembla trembler quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la fermeté que le petit génie lui avait toujours connu. La main du violeur glissa sur son crâne, puis s'arrêta.

« Pas comme ça, Gueule d'Ange… relève-toi. »

C'était à prévoir, son regard bleu tout à coup terrifié se tourna vers T-Bag après s'être arrêté sur Thomas qui les regardait avec amusement. Le petit génie fut retourné et plaqué contre le mur avec force, un gémissement de douleur éclata hors de sa gorge lorsque le violeur lui frappa le crâne contre le mur de roche.

« Maintenant, tu me donnes ton petit cul, bien gentiment, sinon je te fais couiner de douleur comme jamais, sale petite pute ! »

Un sanglot se brisa dans sa gorge, T-Bag ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, le violeur ne lui avait jamais sorti cette voix là, complètement froide, sans aucun sentiment, même pas ce plaisir de jouer avec sa victime. Non, il était froid, comme la roche contre laquelle il était poussé. Son corps entier tressaillit lorsque sa ceinture fut enlevée et que son jeans tomba à terre. Le jeune homme se mordit la langue, soumis, plus vite le violeur aurait fini, plus vite, il pourrait se replier sur lui-même, là, et pleurer en silence de s'être fait violer sans aucun scrupule, l'empêchant d'offrir à Spike quelque chose que le petit brun aurait voulu qu'il ait l'exclusivité. Le membre de son bourreau glissa contre ses fesses, il s'apprêta à supplier mais le coup de rein qui le plaqua contre la roche ne lui fit pas mal. Michael eut un moment de flou avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas eut de pénétration et que T-Bag lui tendait un sourire réconfortant. Qu'es-ce que ? Il aurait bien voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, mais sous l'acharnement du violeur contre sa personne, Michael comprit bien vite ce qui se tramait. Mais alors… là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bagwell simulait tout ça.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? Dit le tout fort, dit-le que tu aimes que tonton Théodore te prenne comme la pute que tu es ! Vas-y Gueule d'Ange ! »

La main du violeur pressa son visage contre la roche, par contre, il ne simulait en rien la force avec laquelle il maltraitait le corps entre ses doigts. Michael, pas à l'aise, étrangla un oui entre ses lèvres et se cambra sous le nouveau coup de reins. Il sentait clairement la chaire du violeur glisser entre ses fesses, il ne sut pourquoi, mais son corps trembla presque d'un certain plaisir.

« Je vois que la prison ne t'as pas ramolli… T-Bag ! »  
« Que croyais-tu, Thomas ? Que je déblatérais des vers à mon mignon en lui faisant l'amour sur une musique de Britney Spears ? »  
« La prison change un homme, j'ai cru, en te voyant ramener ce négro que tu avais changé de direction. »  
« Une bête reste une bête, c'est toi qui m'a dit ça, non ? Maintenant laisse-moi me concentrer sur ce que je fais, c'est pas intéressant, si je ne ressens pas le dégout profond qu'il ressent pour le salopard qui lui a écarté les jambes, tout en aimant diablement ça ! »

Un rire s'éleva quelque part derrière eux, le jeune homme en frémit, puis se laissa tomber à terre, lorsque T-Bag jugea la menace éloignée. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui, il n'avait même pas joui, il pourrait, mais il ne le voulait même pas. Peut-être, oui, que la prison changeait les gens… Il observa la petit génie se relever difficilement d'un regard vide. Il lui aurait bien présenté des excuses pour la bosse qu'il allait avoir sur le front, mais ça ferait plus réel, alors il ne s'était pas ménagé. Et puis, ça ne serait pas franc. Bagwell ne s'était jamais excusé et n'y pensait jamais, à part aujourd'hui. Enfin…

« Tâche de t'assoir avec difficulté, je ne voudrais pas que Thomas se doute de quelque chose, sinon je suis mort, T-Bag et Sucré brulés vifs sur une croix, et toi mon tout beau, tu sauras ce que c'est que de se faire violer par un réel monstre ! »

Le violeur rangea son matos puis tourna les talons laissant Michael les yeux pleins de doutes. Sérieux, il s'était passé quoi ? Peu envieux de recroiser Thomas, il resta dans son coin, sa main tapotant la roche, il n'était pas spécialement bon acteur, il ne voulait pas faire perdre la face au violeur, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelque peu émoustillé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Michael allait très certainement faire mauvaise impression, il devait avant se calmer et reprendre son visage sans émotion. Une présence le fit sursauter, mais lorsque le brun vit le vampire, il lui envoya un sourire peu convainquant.

« Il a osé te… »  
« Non… »  
« Arrête, il est en train de narrer son exploit ! »  
« Spike, aussi dingue que cela peut paraitre il m'a rien fait, il a fait semblant devant Thomas. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Crois-moi j'aurais bien fait la même tête, si Thomas nous matait pas à ce moment là. »

Il penserait peut-être à lui dire merci un jour, oui, un jour… Michael soupira, attirant Spike entre ses bras, il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'être dans ses bras et de le sentir vivant tout contre son corps. Il inspira fortement puis se cala entre les bras accueillant de son amant qui l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ça va ? »  
« Will ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'ai peur… Je ressens des trucs bizarres, pour Bagwell… j'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est gentil avec moi juste pour m'endormir et me pousser vers lui. Tu m'entends ? J'ai envie de lui dire merci, j'ai envie de lui être reconnaissant, bordel, j'ai même eut l'idée saugrenue de me faire du soucis pour lui ! »

Ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir d'entendre ça, mais son amant était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, normal qu'il se fasse du soucis pour T-Bag, mais vu les blessures que lui avaient fait leur hôte, y'avait de quoi. Le violeur sentait tellement le sang qu'il lui était pénible d'être à ses côtés ! Mais qu'importait, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de Bagwell, très certainement pas ! Le vampire poussa son amant contre le mur et l'enlaça, ses lèvres glissèrent contre le cou du brun qui frémit lorsque l'émail de ses dents frôla sa peau.

« Spike… »

Le gémissement mourut entre les lèvres du vampire dont les mains dévalaient son corps, l'érection qu'il avait ressenti dans ce tableau étrange avec T-Bag se ranima, brulant son corps de part en part, si jamais Spike ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait jouir entre ses doigts. Rouge et la respiration haletante, le corps du petit génie se cambra et dans un gémissement sa tête retomba sur l'épaule du blond, lui permettant de voir le visage outré de son ainé. Damned !

« Linc ? »

Le blond décoloré haussa un sourcil, il regarda négligemment derrière lui, il sentait maintenant les yeux de Burrows lui bruler la nuque, pour sûr, il n'était pas content, il comprenait. Il venait de trouver son frère en plein flagrant délit de plaisir jouissif avec sa personne que Lincoln ne pouvait pas encadrer. Lui non plus, c'était réciproque entre Burrows et William. Pourtant, si il voulait le cœur du petit génie, il devait au moins avoir l'estime du Big Bro, sinon ça rendrait leur cavale très pénible. Il remonta le pantalon de son protégé, espérant pouvoir discuter avec le molosse derrière lui mais ledit molosse se fit plus prompt.

« T'aurais pu au moins attendre, cet enfoiré vient de… »  
« C'est rien, Linc, j'en avais besoin. »  
« Besoin ? »

Le cadet fit un mouvement de tête puis soupira, il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas ébruiter quoi que se soit concernant T-Bag, mais si il ne faisait rien, son frère allait certainement mal le vivre, alors contre son oreille, Scofield lui avoua tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Quoi ? »  
« On en parle plus, ça risque de lui attirer des ennuis si ça se sait, alors l'affaire est close. »  
« Ok, mais on doit parler, seul à seul. »

Spike leva les mains au ciel puis se détourna de son ange pour rejoindre la fratrie, mais la main de Michael l'arrêta. Il tourna son regard mystérieux vers l'humain qui fixait son frère avec détermination.

« T'as rien à cacher à Spike et moi non plus. Linc, dorénavant, tu le trouveras souvent en ma compagnie. »

L'ainé abandonna, il se laissa tomber contre le mur à ses côtés et observa le couple insolite que faisait le camé et son frère. Il aurait certainement préféré que son frère s'entiche du joli petit docteur plutôt que de cette racaille, mais son frère avait ses raisons et ça ne regardait que lui après tout. Il haussa les épaules, laissant sa tête pendre le long de sa nuque, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Son frère venait de glisser dans les bras du blond, quelque part ça l'énervait, mais si son cadet pouvait être heureux, alors, soit, il ferait avec. Il savait plus ou moins ce que Michael avait subi durant l'enfance avec cette famille d'accueil, il savait qu'avec son QI et sa maladie, son frère se retrouvait souvent loin du monde terrestre. Il savait combien ça l'handicapait dans sa vie sociale. Il avait souvent observé son cadet essayer de tout maitriser, contrôler, comme une machine, le voir là, tout à coup se laisser aller à une étreinte sans l'avoir préméditée, lui aurait presque fait chaud au cœur.

« Ok, d'accord, tu as gagné, je sais pas encore comment on va dire ça à LJ, mais d'accord ! »  
« Il est grand, il comprendra. Mais avant faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Avouer ? Burrows n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, pas sûr du tout ! La dernière fois que son frère lui avait avoué quelque chose, il l'avait embrassé, après lui avoir dit qu'il l'avait aimé, pas du tout comme un frère. Les mains soudainement moites, il soupira. Ce monde était dingue ! Il avait vu un mec de la fratrie rigoler avec C-Note sur l'image ridicule de l'Oncle Bens, il avait ensuite vu les deux homme s'appeler "cul blanc" et "bamboula" presque comme si ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble ! Il avait vu ensuite des petites blondes se joindre à la partie, d'ailleurs, il entendait encore Thomas annoncer qu'il y aurait de la chatte juteuse pour tous. Ce monde était dingue, son frère n'en faisait pas exception ! Ricanant sous ses réflexions, Lincoln tourna la tête vers son cadet qui ne savait par où commencer. Alors il commença à se déshabiller, sous le regard médusé de son ainé. Hein ? Lui dites pas que son cadet voulait tester un plan à trois ? Incapable d'ôter son regard du corps qui s'affichait sous son regard pétrifié, Lincoln se racla la gorge et une main protectrice se posa devant l'image du torse de son frère.

« Qu'es-ce que… tu fous, bon sang ! »  
« Regarde. »  
« Rhabille-toi ! »  
« Regarde la blessure… Linc. »

Osant passer entre ses doigts, son regard coula sur le torse de son frère. Un sourcil tressauta sur le visage de l'ainé qui attrapa sans ménagement son cadet par le bras et le tourna vers la lumière. Il avait vu la blessure, bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu y penser, mais c'était assez grave pour que Michael en meurt. C'était assez grave pour que son frère ait encore une plaie rougissante sous ses doigts. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, pas même une cicatrice. Son regard remonta dans les yeux bleus de son cadet qui l'accueillaient avec sérénité.

« Tu te rappelles comme je suis terre à terre, hein ? Tu te rappelles ? »

Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Il se rappelait encore, comme si c'était hier, son cadet était encore un enfant, et lui fier grand frère ne sachant rien de la maladie psychologique qui couvait dans le cerveau de Michael, s'était dirigé vers le lit d'un pas hésitant. Il s'était assis et dans un mouvement lent, il avait ouvert le livre de contes. Jack et le Haricot magique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait vu son frère soupirer et lui tendre une moue boudeuse. Lincoln avait pensé qu'il l'avait mal raconté mais la voix tonnante de son petit frère le désarma.

« C'est pas drôle Linc ! »  
« Comment ? »  
« Je sais très bien que les _Phaseolus vulgaris _ne poussent pas aussi haut. J'aime pas quand tu me prends pour un bébé, cette histoire est un tissus de non sens, ça tient pas debout ! »

Alors, là, Lincoln en aurait bien tombé de sa chaise ! Son regard étonné dévisageait son petit frère comme si on l'avait remplacé par une quelconque créature et tout d'un coup, il s'était levé pour raconter tout ça à leur mère. Il fut étonnée que celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et qu'elle insista sur le fait que Lincoln n'aurait jamais l'intelligence de son cadet. Après ça, il n'avait ouvert que des livres d'Histoire et avait raconté les conquêtes d'Alexandre Le Grand, de Napoléon et des hors-la-loi de l'ouest. Il se souvenait que le regard pétillant de Michael l'observait lorsqu'il parlait de Billy le Kid, de Jessie James et de Bonnie and Clyde.

« Et comment ! »  
« Alors, écoute bien les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, Spike est un… vampire. »

Le monde était fou, il s'attendait à voir les gars de la fratrie danser autour d'un feu sur une incantation vaudou. Il ignorait comment prendre tout ça… Lincoln resta donc impassible, écoutant sans discernement un morceau de rock entre les gémissements des filles qui se faisaient tringler par la bande de T-Bag, car y'avait aucun autre mot pour qualifier ça. Sans aucun doute, le monde était dingue et son frère, malheureusement, en faisait parti. Son regard glissa sur le vampire et tout à coup, comme si il sombrait lui aussi dans la folie, il s'esclaffa.  
Le rire fut tellement nerveux, tellement dingue que le petit génie resta stupéfait. Il observa son frère se tordre de rire, comme si il avait perdu la raison au milieu ce monde de folie dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis peu.

« Linc ? »  
« Ok, je vais aller m'inscrire au WASP ! Vient, y'a des filles en bikinis qui dansent, imprimés façon Confédéré. Les bikinis, hein ? Quoi que ça dérangerait pas les gars si les filles l'étaient, ça serait certainement plus patriotique ! »

Toujours sous l'emprise d'une quelconque folie, le cadet regarda son frère se tourner n'en pouvant plus de rire au point d'en pleurer. Avant qu'il ne parte, le vampire se jeta sur Burrows le faisant frapper la pierre, choc qui le ramena sur terre. Son regard menaçant frappa le vampire qui ne fit que sourire, après plusieurs essais infructueux pour se libérer, l'ainé se jaugeant pourtant plus fort que le blond décoloré, capitula. Il observa le regard bestial le toiser. Sous son regard tétanisé par la folie ou la peur, il observa le visage se transfigurer dans l'horreur.

« Mon… dieu ! »  
« Spike pour les intimes. Je sais, je suis un monstre, j'ai tué des centaines et des centaines de gens. Le sang jaillissait de leur carotide éclaboussant mon corps et mon palais d'un gout cuivré qui me rendait frénétique. J'ai tué plus que je ne pourrais compter, mais les gens changent, heureusement. Pour l'amour d'une beauté blonde, j'ai été cherché ce qui ne devrait pas être là. Mon âme. A partir de là, je suis comme qui dirait réhabilité à la vie humaine, poursuivi par les actes que j'ai commis pendant la centaine d'années de ma sauvagerie. Le prix à payer pour aimer, je pense… Ton frère est un ange qui est tombé dans mon royaume sordide, je dis pas que je suis un homme bon et bien pour lui, mais tant qu'il ouvrira ses bras pour moi, je serais la mort la plus impitoyable pour tous ceux qui lui feront du mal. Que ce soit ce Thomas, T-Bag ou n'importe qui d'autre. Une seule larme, un seul regard brisé et la bête tapie au fond de moi, brulera dans l'enfer de leur putain de boyaux ! »

Le vampire tourna la tête, reprenant progressivement un visage humain, il lâcha Burrows pour reprendre, en regardant son ange dans les yeux.

« Le monde dans lequel je vis est dangereux, si il me suit, si vous me suivez, vous risquez de voir des choses que vous n'êtes pas prêts à affronter, mais je vous protègerais par ce que ma vie n'aurait aucun sens, si ce que j'ai rejeté me prenait ton frère. Je ne promets rien, car c'est impossible. Les gens avec qui j'ai semé la terreur ne verront pas d'un bon œil la façon dont je vais me ranger, ne vont pas aimer la famille que je vais avoir et seraient plutôt enclin à briser tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant, pour voir revenir William le Sanglant dans leur rang. Mais… Linc, sache que je préfèrerais crever que de mettre en danger ton frère ou même ton fils ! Mais si je te promets de prendre soin de ta famille, promets que tu en feras de même avec la mienne. »  
« Hein ? »  
« J'ai un fils, si jamais… toi et Michael vous serrez la seule famille qui lui restera, ne le laissez jamais devenir un monstre comme son père. »

Pour couper court à ce moment larmoyant et familial, le vampire attrapa les deux frères dans ses bras et leur tapota l'épaule, entendu. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Bientôt, il donnerait des armes aux deux hommes pour appréhender le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il n'allait pas les en protéger au contraire, il les jetterait en pâture à la nuit afin que les frères sachent se défendre et combattre les monstres qui s'y cachaient.

« Au faite, tu as dit filles en bikinis ? »  
« Spike ! »  
« Quoi, t'es jaloux ? »  
« Pas du tout ! »  
« C'est ça oui… dès que je parle de Drusilla t'as les yeux qui pétillent de colère ! »  
« Et alors, c'est ton ex, ta… mère… et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore ! »  
« Et toi, avec Ta Maria ! »  
« Rien à voir ! Elle héberge juste LJ, pour le mener au Panama plus tard ! »  
« Maiiiis oui ! »  
« Et je te signale qu'elle a deux enfants et un petit dans le ventre. D'ailleurs, je pense pas que Rodriguez voit d'un bon ton que sa femme fasse quelque chose pour un ex pour qui elle AURAIT encore des sentiments ! »  
« Une ex, c'est bien ce que je disais ! J'arrive à le voir dans tes yeux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! »  
« Et alors, j'ai jamais dit ne jamais avoir eut personne avant toi ! »  
« Et moi je te dis que je supporte pas quand tu parles d'elle ! »  
« Et quand tu parles de Dru, je te dis quelque chose ? »  
« Non, mais tu le penses si fort ! D'ailleurs Dru n'est PAS ma mère, elle m'a engendré, nuance ! Par contre, moi, j'ai engendré ma mère. Ralàlà, si tu pouvais rencontrer ma famille, tu serais sacrément surpris ! »  
« Tu as quoi ? »  
« Parfaitement ! »  
« Un peu difficile à suivre vos histoires, je vais rejoindre C-Note et les autres… »

Il laissa là les deux en crise conjugale et rejoignit la fête qui battait son plein, la bière venant d'être remplacée par une gniole que Thomas faisait lui même. Parfait voilà de quoi lui faire oublier le monde de dingue dans lequel il vivait et qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant !  
Les deux hommes en train de se chamailler, n'avaient pas entendu Lincoln et ne l'avaient pas vu partir du reste ! Ils restèrent là à se jauger avant de fondre sur les lèvres de leur vis-à-vis. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier ce qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre et n'arrêtaient pas de prouver leur sentiments en montrant une jalousie amusée envers les ex de leur partenaire. Pourtant ce n'était pas douloureux et ça ne le serait certainement jamais, car il savait, tout au fond de lui que personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux, le lien qui l'unissait à Spike était maintenant trop important. Sa main coula le long du dos de son amant, calant son visage contre son torse. C'était bon de le sentir vivant ! D'ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils en entendant un cœur battre. Il n'avait pas vu son vampire s'abreuver de sang dernièrement, alors… d'où ça venait ?

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu, disons, qu'on m'a fait quelque modifications, qui sait, on pourra regarder une aube, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un de ces quatre ! Ça te dirait ? »

Une aube ? Qu'avait fait Tancredi ? Il observa le vampire qui lui lançait un rictus amusé et tout à coup, san crier garre, il plongea sur sa nuque chaude lui perforant la chaire de ses canines. Le gémissement mourrut entre ses lèvres, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le plus vivant, le plus normal, dans ce monde de fou !


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Break  
20  
**

* * *

Les sourcils du petit génie se froncèrent subitement, il essayait de se réveiller, mais les efforts semblaient vains. Quelle heure était-il ? Où était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Sa main essaya de bouger afin qu'il puisse s'assoir, mais il ignorait si elle répondait à son esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, pas plus que de son corps qui semblait allonger, même ça, il n'en était pas certain. C'était étrange, il semblait que son âme évoluait dans un monde cotonneux et brumeux, un peu comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'asile. Ses yeux dansèrent sous ses paupières closes, tandis qu'il entendait vaguement un bruit métallique, il n'arrivait cependant pas à se décider d'où provenait le son. Il voulait au moins ouvrir les yeux, juste pour savoir où il était, savoir si cette présence qu'il arrivait à deviner, était Spike ou quelqu'un d'autre. T-Bag peut-être.

« Les gars, on fait nos bagages, on part dans la nuit ! »  
« T'as réussi ? »  
« Le grand T-Bag tient toujours ses promesses, nous allons voyager dans les meilleurs conditions qu'il soit, avec de nouveaux papiers pour tous le monde, après on dira que notre bonne vieille confrérie est une honte aux droits de l'homme ! »  
« République Dominicaine ? »  
« Et bien, vois-tu beau frère, c'est là que le bas blesse, je vois mal Thomas graisser la patte à des latinos ! Nous allons de ce fait à Aruba, de là, un émigré de notre bonne vieille confrérie, poursuivi par Big Brother, pourra nous mener en Colombie grâce à son nouveau passe temps : la drogue. Nous serons d'honnêtes travailleurs de plantations colombiennes, en transite par cette magnifique île qu'est Aruba. On aura des papiers canadiens, alors messieurs, n'oublions pas, God Save the Queen ! »

T-Bag éclata d'un rire franc, il attrapa son verre et le leva regardant ses compagnons. Il venait de voir les papiers, un travail d'artiste, assurément, satisfait de se montrer le leader dont il rêvait, le violeur chercha le visage de son mignon, car il voulait voir son regard l'aduler comme le sauveur qu'il était. Car à Aruba, ils ne craindraient rien d'une possible expatriation, c'était le territoire du royaume Néerlandais qui ne disposait à l'heure actuelle d'aucun traité bilatérale avec l'Amérique. En tout cas, pas pour leur chefs d'accusations. Cependant, son regard croisa celui de Savage et put lire la même chose dans ses yeux gris bleu du vampire, que soudainement, son regard alarmé envoya au blond. Mais où était Michael ?

« Hey, où est passé gueule d'ange ? »  
« Je le croyais avec toi ! »

Il pourrait dire la même, T-Bag fronça les sourcils, soucieux, le regard de Burrows tomba sur son dos, mais le violeur signifia bien qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il était le plus surpris de ne pas trouver le cadet avec eux. Son regard sombre glissa sur leur droite, un homme bien bâti, bras croisé sur le torse les empêchait, semble-t-il, de sortir. Le sudiste inclina la tête, si jamais Thomas avait touché à Michael, il le tuerait de ses propres mains ! D'un regard vraiment mauvais, il s'approcha du tas de viande qui s'était posté devant la seule sortie.

« Burrows, Abruzzi, restez avec C-Note et Sucre, vous les perdez pas de vue, même pas une micro seconde, vous êtes des putains de quadruplé jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte cet endroit ! William, tu viens avec moi, on va chercher Gueule d'Ange. »

Le violeur tendit un sourire machiavélique en direction du vampire qui fit craquer ses cervicales, il était toujours prêt à en découdre pour protéger son ange aux yeux bleus. Sa main envoya un signe en direction de Burrows, alors qu'il marchait derrière T-Bag qui venait de régler son compte à la grosse barrique qui avait été envoyé. Le vampire décocha un sourire en coin, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il éprouvait une sorte de sympathie pour Théodore Bagwell. Mais, il n'avait rien à redire, la bête qui l'habitait, capable du pire et peut-être du meilleure, lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été jadis. Après avoir bastonné quelques membres de la fratrie qui n'avaient que pour but de les ralentir, le blond se tourna vers T-Bag qui venait de trancher la gorge d'un de ses acolytes. Il observa son regard fou furieux avec intérêt, comme pour savoir si la bête gardait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Les gens peuvent changer ? »

La question désarçonna le vampire qui mit un moment avant de répondre, observant toujours ce regard rempli de folie qui regardait le sang couler sur le sol.

« Oui. »

Il s'était souvent poser cette même question, très souvent, lorsque son cœur s'était laissé aller à l'encontre de la tueuse. Le vampire arqua un sourcil, se demandant si T-Bag n'avait pas en quelque sorte, vu dans les yeux de son protégé quelque chose qui avait à jamais changé sa vision des choses. Es-ce qu'il… éprouvait pour Michael quelque chose ? De ce qu'il savait de Théodore, le meurtrier n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter pour le sort de quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Alors, pourquoi semblait-il si alarmé pour Michael ? Pourquoi semblait-il vouloir le protéger à tout prix ? Voulait-il le protéger de lui-même ? Spike tourna la tête, il n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, ils devaient avancer, l'effluve du sang le rendait quasiment frénétique, à force de rester là, il pourrait se laisser aller à un petit carnage.

« T-Bag ? On doit y aller, Michael nous attend. »  
« Michael… »

Le regard sombre de T-Bag se voila quelques instants, puis il se releva, détachant l'obscurité de son regard, du rouge qui maculait ses mains. C'était sa première victime depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait vu Susan, depuis qu'il l'avait aimé et était devenu pour elle, un homme honnête. On lui avait toujours rabâché qu'un homme comme lui ne changerait jamais, pourtant, il l'avait aimé, pourtant, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait protégé de ce qu'il abritait, il avait aimé ses enfants sans jamais s'abandonner à ses pulsions pédophiles et violentes. Il avait tellement pris sur lui, tellement caché, détesté et combattu ce qu'il y avait en lui, ce que son propre père était devenu pour lui : un monstre. Lorsque T-Bag se regardait dans un miroir, il ne voyait que l'image de son père, que les mauvais traitements que la haine et la sauvagerie qui l'avait toujours animé. C'était en lui, c'était même devenu lui. On ne pouvait pas échapper à ça, Susan le lui avait implicitement dit en le vendant aux flics, le regard terrorisé de le voir, là, chez elle en compagnie de ses gosses. Il avait juré de ne jamais les avoir touché, de ne jamais leur avoir fait de mal, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il n'y avait jamais de rédemption pour les gens comme lui. Sa main se serra rageusement, un monstre, c'est tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, un monstre pour être le fruit d'un inceste, pour avoir été la pire abomination aux yeux de son père, pour être cette chose qu'il avait frappé et violé d'incalculables fois, sans remord, ni regret. Car on n'éprouve jamais rien, pour quelque chose comme lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eut des rêves d'enfants, comme ceux qui nappaient les lèvres des jeunes qui avaient attrapé sa poche pendant ses longues années carcérales. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour… humain.

« T… Bag ? »

Ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était étendu quelque part, il ne savait toujours pas sur quoi, mais c'était certainement froid, son corps tremblait de temps en temps, il ignorait si c'était à cause du probable froid ou de la terreur qui grandissait dans ses veines. Sa main avait enfin répondu à ses attentes, comme ses lèvres qui avaient enfin réussi à articuler quelque chose. Reprenait-il le contrôle de son corps ? Lorsque ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent enfin, il dut les refermer à cause d'une forte luminosité. Il réitéra ces simples mouvements jusqu'à temps que sa vision brumeuse puisse se focaliser sur quelque chose. La vision commença alors à se faire plus nette lui permettant de reconnaitre le drapeau confédéré qui éclaboussait de couleurs vives, un plafond de pierre. Ainsi, il était toujours dans les sous sol de la confrérie ? Où exactement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il bouger que ses yeux ? Après une lutte acharnée afin de tourner la tête vers la gauche, il put voir son poignet attaché à une sorte de vieille chaine rouillée.

« De retour ? J'ai sur dosé le chloroforme, tu risques d'avoir un mal de crâne carabiné, n'essaye pas de bouger, de toute façon, tu peux pas, du moins tant que ton corps n'aura pas éliminé le GHB que tu as dans les veines. »

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien ? Il lui semblait que tout passait au ralentit, ses yeux se fermèrent, incapable d'envoyer quoi que ce soit à son cerveau qui n'analysait plus rien. Était-il drogué ? Acide 4-hydroxybutanoïque, C4H8O3, Gamma-oh, une équation chimique remplissait son cerveau au point de lui faire pousser un gémissement plaintif. Endorphines, formule anesthésiante et sédative, incapacité de bouger ou même de parler, psychotrope dépresseur qui agissait sur le cerveau souvent ingéré dans une boisson, synthétisée pour la première fois en 1920. Le verre de gniole… Thomas… drogue du viol… attaché… incapable de bouger… attaché… à la mercie d'un violeur…

« Jamais, T-Bag n'a montré un attachement si particulier pour quelqu'un, au point de ne pas me prêter sa victime, pour mon plaisir personnel. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai hébergé un nègre chez moi, j'ai le droit à une petite récompense, n'es-ce pas ? Soit gentil, sinon je vais devoir être très méchant, et tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal, hein ? »

Viol, ce mot raisonnait dans tout son cerveau, un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée que Thomas était peut-être déjà en lui. Son regard glissa autour de la la pièce, cet état dans lequel il était, le rendait hyper nerveux : voir, subir, sans se défendre, sans même pouvoir essayer ! Une larme glissa sur sa joue lorsqu'un mouvement sec secoua son corps entier. Où était… T-Bag ? Où était William ? Était-il si incapable pour devoir à chaque fois compter sur les autres ?  
Son regard tout à coup sombre s'ouvrit sur Thomas, le petit génie se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, essayant de récupérer le contrôle de son corps, d'un mouvement qui lui couta toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée, son front se jeta sur le crâne de son agresseur lui faisant pousser un juron. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas question ! Le regard de Thomas tomba sur lui et il vit plus qu'il ne sentit les mains de l'homme se resserrer autour de son cou l'empêchant de récupérer son souffle.

« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation, petite merde, je vais te faire regretter ça, sale pute ! »

Une claque fit retomber le visage du jeune homme contre le sol, abattu, Michael ferma les yeux, un sanglot se brisa dans sa gorge. Il était trop tard pour changer, il avait toujours été une victime, le gamin qu'il avait été ne s'était jamais rebellé et avait subi les mauvais traitements de son tueur dans l'espérance de meilleurs jours ; comme avec sa maladie, il excusait ses faiblesses toujours sur son dos, n'essayait jamais de la combattre vraiment, d'y faire face, comme un homme. Avait-il peur ? Si peur de n'être jamais capable de venir à bout de ce qui lui coutait toute sa vie ? Ses bras tirèrent soudainement sur ses chaines, surpris par cette force et cette détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Je suis pas une pute, enfoiré, lâche-moi ! »

Quelle était cette férocité dans ses paroles, comme dans ce qui coulait tout à coup dans ses veines ? Un mouvement sur sa droite le surprit, une poigne tira Thomas en arrière le happant vers le vampire qui lui tendit un sourire discret.

« Non de dieu Michael, qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Un regard sombre tomba sur son corps, il ressentait de plus en plus la douleur qui le prenait de part en part, mais un sourire satisfait lui étira les lèvres, il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer, pour se prouver qu'on pouvait être encore meilleure, qu'on pouvait dépasser ses limites. Il allait bien, il irait même très bien, quand il pourrait à nouveau bouger cela dit, car l'adrénaline s'était tue et son corps à nouveau anesthésié par la drogue, n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il regarda T-Bag fondre sur Thomas et le rouer de coups dans une rage quasiment animale, Michael ne voulait pas le voir faire ça, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Il a compris, T-Bag arrête-toi ! Arrête ! »

Le vampire s'empara d'un poing rageur qui se crispa, le regard animal de T-Bag tourna vers le blond qui lui décocha un regard profond et bienveillant. Il suffisait, lui-même avait envie de le pulvériser et disloquer ses os les uns derrière les autres, mais Michael allait bien, Michael souriait et il ne voulait certainement pas les voir se souiller du sang d'une pourriture, aussi insignifiante que lui.

« Regarde-le, obligé de droguer un petit génie pour pouvoir tirer son coup. Il ne vaut même pas les bleus que tu vas lui offrir, il n'est digne de rien du tout. Laisse-le, il est pathétique, on prend Michael et on se barre, avec son aide, ou sans, ça m'est égal. »

Le poing retomba contre le corps du violeur qui maintenant, braquait son regard noir de monstre sur son ancien ami, sur celui qui avait forgé la bête comme une œuvre d'art contemporain. Il le laissa à terre, suivant le vampire qui tenait le corps de Scofield entre ses bras. Le barbus fut étonné de voir que l'ange aux yeux bleus lui adressa un sourire fugace. Il ne le méritait pas, il avait failli, il n'avait pas pu le protéger de Thomas, comme il s'était complet à croire, un homme comme lui ne pouvait protéger personne de la folie qui coulait entre ses veines. Susan avait eut raison de le faire remettre derrière des barreaux, pour preuve, si William ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait tué Thomas, oui, il l'aurait tué. Soudainement d'une humeur sombre, il alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, loin des autres prisonniers qui se bousculaient autour de Michael. A quoi bon fuir ? Il valait mieux qu'il reste ici, quitte à retourner derrière les barreaux, au moins, il ne serait plus un danger pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui. La folie et la vengeance rongeaient son âme depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant, il avait peur de s'en prendre à Susan et ses enfants, si jamais il les retrouvait. Les mains du violeur attrapèrent sa chevelure… tout ce sang, toute cette haine… il n'en voulait plus !

« Théodore ? »

Le violeur releva la tête, il avait perdu le fil du temps, depuis combien de temps était-il, là, assis à cette place, sans bouger, sans parler, sans même penser ? T-Bag soupira et remonta un regard vide vers Gueule d'Ange qui lui fit un rapide sourire.

« Merci… »  
« C'est William qui a tout fait… »  
« Mais tu l'as accompagné, t'as tenu ta promesse, tu m'avais dit qu'en tant que ton mignon, je n'avais rien à craindre. »  
« Il t'a quand même eut. »  
« Et t'es venu me chercher, c'est le principale, personne n'est parfait ! »

T-Bag ricana, il sentit soudainement le visage de Michael tomber sur son épaule. Le petit génie inspira puis lui attrapa le bras, se collant contre son corps. Hein ? T-Bag inclina la tête vers Scofield qui avait maintenant le regard perdu dans le vague. Le menton du violeur glissa sur le crâne à ses côtés, il ressentit l'envie étrangère d'embrasser ce front et de serrer ce corps contre lui. Pouvait-il réellement changer ?

« Crois-tu qu'un monstre de mon acabit puisse changer ? »  
« Je l'ignore, mais si tu en as envie, tout est possible. T'as pris soin de moi, tu m'as protégé, pourquoi ? »  
« Je sais pas, je me pose la question aussi. Quand je t'ai attaché à moi, dans l'avion j'avais prévu un tout autre programme, crois-moi ! »  
« Je te crois. »  
« Mais tu as son regard… »  
« A qui ? »

Le violeur grogna, il n'était pas sûr que se soit bon pour lui de reparler d'elle. Il l'avait oublié, il la haïssait ! Tout du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Elle n'avait pas cru en lui, alors qu'il s'était battu comme un beau diable au milieu des tentations. Elle… n'avait pas pu faire face à son passé, qu'il avait enterré pour elle. Le violeur s'était senti trahi, sali, de voir dans ses yeux de la peur, de la haine.

« Elle s'appelle Susan. J'ai vécu quelque temps avec elle, entre deux cavales. Les psychiatres disaient que je ne saurais jamais aimer, que je craquerais toujours en voyant un gosse, pourtant, je lui ai rien fait, et putain de merde, j'ai jamais touché à un cheveux de ses deux gamins, j'aurais pu ! Quand cette gamine sortait du bain, oh Gueule d'Ange tu aurais senti le parfum de sa peau, il me fallait tout mon self-control pour pas lui sauter dessus, crois-moi ! Mais Susan m'a reconnu dans une émission à la con et elle m'a vendu aux flics, croyant que je m'étais servi d'elle pour avoir ses gosses. J'ai juré ne pas les avoir touché, mais dans son regard, je n'ai vu que de la haine. J'ai tout donné pour être un homme bien, pour elle, mais en fait, on change pas, qui sait, les psy ont raison, un jour, j'aurais sûrement pété un câble et j'aurais violé sa gamine jusqu'au sang. »

Michael soupira, ce n'étaient que des suppositions sans fondement. Soit, un jour, un chien pouvait toujours mordre son maître et bien que la comparaison semblait mal venue, il y avait quelque chose d'animal en T-Bag, comme dans William, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, si Théodore avait pu faire autant d'efforts pour quelqu'un, il n'était peut-être pas qu'un salaud fini. Michael fit un sourire doux puis attira le visage du violeur vers le sien. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du tueur puis sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure alors que ses lèvres glissaient dans le cou du meurtrier. « Je te dois une faveur, t'es encore mon maître pour une nuit, profites-en. »

Le regard du violeur glissa sur le corps du petit génie et après un court sourire, il le poussa délicatement par terre, son corps glissa contre la fraîcheur du brun qui plissa les yeux instinctivement.

« William va pas être content. »  
« Il est au courant, ça va. »  
« T'es sûr ? Je veux pas d'ennuis avec lui. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Gueule d'Ange était une sorte de trésor, jamais il n'avait souri comme ça, lui. Ces sourires, normalement, il aimait les briser, pourtant celui de Michael avait une fraîcheur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, qu'il n'avait jamais gouté. Il aimait le regarder sourire, et se surprenait à ressentir une chaleur inconnue le saisir lorsque ses sourires lui étaient tendus.

« J'apprécierais pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient ! William, j'ignore pourquoi mais je le respecte. »  
« Je crois que tu as obtenu le sien, aujourd'hui même, le mien aussi. »

Bagwell esquissa un court sourire, il serra le corps de Michael entre ses bras puis ferma les yeux, il voulait prendre un peu de bon temps, et le paradis lui était tendu, son nez glissa dans le cou de la gueule d'ange, humant l'odeur de Scofield. Oui, il avait le parfum du paradis.  
Le voyage dura de longues heures dans la cale d'un bateau de deuxième zone. Une odeur de poisson baignait les prisonniers, qui se faisaient malmener par le rouli des vagues. William attrapa un rat qui passait par là, amusé comme une souris de voir sa proie pousser des cris stridents de terreur.

« On est en première classe ! »  
« Du moment qu'on arrive entier, rien à foutre ! »

C-Note le tira par la manche de son manteau lui faisant lâcher la bestiole qui se démenait pour rester vivante, après tout, le vampire bernait tout le monde, ou presque, sauf les animaux. Dans un cri suraigu la bestiole courut se cacher et William poussa un soupire de frustration. Depuis l'embarcation, personne n'avait parlé, Westmoreland pensait sans aucun doute à sa fille gravement malade, Abruzzi et Sucre murmuraient des prières quant à Burrows, il avait le regard fermé et observait son frère se caler entre les bras de T-Bag qui le couvait d'une attention à la limite de la mère poule depuis l'incident avec Thomas. William ricana en voyant le tableau puis retomba contre le black qui soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Vous faites une de ces têtes ! »

L'air était grave sur le bateau, ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité, la route serait encore longue pour le Panama et chacun pensait à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en Amérique.

« Tu es sûr que LJ nous rejoindra ? »  
« Hum, et toi C-Note ? »  
« Mon frère lui a fait gagner un voyage au Panama, elle sait pas encore ce qu'elle va trouver en arrivant. »  
« C'est ta fille qui sera contente. »  
« J'ai hâte de la voir, elle a du grandir depuis le temps. Et toi Sucré ? »  
« C'est une fille, elles m'attendent à la frontière colombienne. Et toi West ? »  
« Je vais rester à Aruba. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Ma fille est gravement malade, elle va être transférée dans un hôpital français, je dois trouver un moyen d'aller la voir, elle était même pas née quand je me suis fait attraper. Je dois la voir avant qu'elle ne meurt, je suis son père, bon dieu, je devrais pas avoir à assister à ce genre de choses ! »  
« Je partirais avec lui, ma famille m'attend en Italie, là-bas je serais en sécurité. Charles, on va faire chemin commun pendant quelques temps, j'espère que tu refuseras pas un coup de main de ma famillia. »

Gueule d'Ange inclina la tête, consterné, il ne retiendrait pas le vieil homme. Il pouvait imaginer ce que c'était que d'assister à la mort d'un enfant, celle de son frère l'avait retourné de l'intérieur, alors celle d'un enfant, il n'imaginait pas le calvaire. Westmoreland devait être auprès d'elle, si il ne l'avait pas vu naître, au moins, il serait un père devant la mort. Et puis, si Abruzzi partait avec lui, il était certain que leur ami arriverait en un seul morceau jusqu'à sa fille bien aimée. Il inclina la tête en direction d'Abruzzi qui le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Will et pour ton fils ? »  
« T'inquiète pas pour ça, un ami me donnera un coup de main. »

Tout le monde rêvait à sa famille, aux futures retrouvailles. Il était fort probable qu'ils ne se reveraient jamais, quand bien même avec toutes ces aventures, ils avaient noués des liens qui seraient certainement plus forts que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ou vivraient. Ils se regardaient tous, conscients que les adieux ne seraient pas faciles. Ils allaient maintenant tracer leur routes vers leur but et les leurs, à part le brun qui de son regard obscure fixait le mur de taule qui les protégeait des vagues. Michael savait qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, alors sa main serra celle du violeur qui sembla revenir sur terre. Un sourire triste fut addressé à Michael qui attira son visage contre ses lèvres.  
Comment ? Le brun papillonna des yeux, un instant, avant d'incliner vaguement la tête, plutôt gêné par cette invitation de dernière minute. A vrai dire, il avait pensé à se terrer dans un coin, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans ses pulsions les plus obscures, la liberté avait le gout cuivré du sang.  
Son regard d'encre se tourna vers Burrows puis vers William, ses lèvres mimèrent un mot dont il n'avait jamais compris la signification. Que voulait dire le mot famille pour un être comme lui ?

* * *

Encore un chapitre pour clore l'histoire. Rendez-vous bientot !


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur : ** C'était supposé être le dernier chapitre, mais bien vite, j'ai du faire un choix, continuer et augmenter le nombre de chapitres que je trouve déjà effarant pour une fic, ou faire une pause et vous faire attendre jusqu'à la fin du monde XD Maintenant que je suis relancé, autant finir, ça me permettra d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Donc cet "épilogue" met fin à la cavale des prisonniers et me permet de me recentrer sur Michael et Spike et surtout à William Junior qui va les rejoindre. Un peu plus de crocs et de sang pour cette partie, donc. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"Epilogue ?"  
**

* * *

Michael soupira, il devait être midi, le soleil tout puissant illuminait la mer autour de lui de milliers d'éclats, tous plus gênants les uns que les autres, pour son regard bleu qui se perdait dans l'azur du ciel, là-bas, à l'horizon où le bleu déchiquetait la couleur lagon des eaux de l'Océan Pacifique. Les nuages éparses s'étiolaient dans le ciel comme des aquarelles invraisemblables qu'il regardait presque contemplatif. Le vent caressait son visage sensuellement sans jamais être trop rageur au point de lui faire fermer les yeux, emmenant dans sa danse les embruns de la mer et le sel qui nappait les lèvres du petit génie. Une ombre attira son regard, une cannette fraîche fut posée sur le front de l'ingénieur qui soupira au contact trop frais de l'aluminium. La chaleur était écrasante, comme la fournaise des étés New Yorkais. Et le seul rafraîchissement se trouvait sous ses pieds et il ne pouvait pas y aller.

« Une bière, ça mord ? »

Non, pas vraiment, mais il tenait cette canne à pêche juste pour faire arrêter de ronchonner son frère sur le contenu très conserve de leurs repas. Il n'avait jamais su faire la cuisine et ce n'était pas les Burrows qui pouvaient se targuer d'être des cordons bleu. On oublierait l'essai catastrophique de William lorsqu'il leur avait préparé une tambouille que même le plus aguerri des casse-coups n'aurait pas touché. Gueule d'Ange soupira d'aise, c'était un paradis, ils vivaient dans un véritable paradis, mais quelque fois, il regrettait sa vie millimétrée et ses barquettes de sushi achetées avant de rentrer chez lui. Son regard pétilla un instant, en observant son interlocuteur retirer son T-shirt et se jeter à l'eau dans un cri remplis de jeunesse. Diable qu'il aimerait le rejoindre !

« LJ ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne PAS faire ça ! Tu veux te rompre les os ? »  
« Laisse-le, il craint rien ! »  
« Parle pour toi, Monsieur je suis un zombie immortel ! »  
« Oh, si tu veux pas que je t'arrache la carotide, parle-moi sur un autre ton. »  
« Michael ! »  
« Hum ? »

William éclata d'un rire franc, son regard monta dans les airs, il devait se caler une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, pour ne pas gémir de douleur, mais là, torse nu dans la lumière, le vampire fit un grand sourire. Le soleil était un astre des plus magnifiques, surtout après avoir été séparé de lui pendant des années. De temps en temps, il fumait de partout, mais jamais il n'avait souffert de la morsure du soleil. Jamais plus, il n'avait ressenti la douleur des brûlures… Lorsque le soleil tannait sa peau, il retournait tout simplement s'allonger à l'intérieur en soupirant. L'éclat de ses canines n'échappa pas au regard de Burrows qui voyait le blond changer au fur et à mesure des prises de cet antidote que le Docteur Grégory House leur faisait parvenir via l'hôpital de Panama city.

« LJ, remonte maintenant, j'ai pas envie de me batailler contre un gang de requins pour te récupérer ! »  
« T'inquiète, P'pa, avec Spike dans le coin, aucun animal sain d'esprit ne patauge dans l'eau ! »

Cette fois-ci, le petit brun à la canne à pêche explosa d'un rire franc, il se tourna vers le répulsif à requins, lui envoyant un regard amusé. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où son neveu avait voulu faire un plongeon avec les dauphins, il avait fallu simplement que le regard de William ne tombe sur ce qu'il appela "des putains de gros poissons", pour que ceux-ci s'envolent presque de terreur vers d'autres cieux.

« Oh, c'est bon, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. »

La main du blond remonta dans les airs, il délaissa la famille Burrows/Scofield pour glisser à l'intérieur du bateau de plaisance. Il fit tomber ses lunettes sur une table basse, regardant distraitement l'heure. Angelus devrait amener son fils ici même vers les coups de minuit, il avait hâte de le retrouver. Il lui avait promis qu'ils vivraient ensemble, avec une famille qui n'attendait que lui. Le charmant bambin, qu'il avait eut au téléphone la veille, n'avait pas arrêté de le bassiner avec des papas Mike ceci, des tontons Linc celà et des cousins LJ patata qui au lieu de l'agacer comme hier, le firent sourire béatement.

« Tu viens casser la croûte ? »  
« Hum, je bois pas de ce vin là. »

Regardant le verre qui dansait, rougeoyant, dans les mains de son vis-à-vis, son esprit vagabonda quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé à Aruba, le groupe c'était séparé en deux, il avait regardé son compagnon d'échec partir avec l'italien dans la nuit avancée. Il avait su quelques semaines plus tard, par le réseau de la Cosa Nostra que Charles était arrivé à temps et que miraculeusement, sa fille était en rémission. Charles et elle vivaient en Italie, parmi la famille de l'Italien qui s'était enfin posé et marié. Sucré les avait laissé en Colombie, pays dans lequel, il vivait avec sa compagne Marie-Cruz et leur fillette de quelques mois. Ils avaient acheté une villa, de temps en temps, ils faisaient une escale chez eux, pour prendre des nouvelles, comme une réelle famille. C-Note avait retrouvé sa femme ainsi que sa fille, quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient longtemps erré au Panama en leur compagnie, avant que le militaire ne se décide à reprendre la mer et rejoindre la famille de sa femme en Jamaïque. Aux dernières nouvelles, Benjamin était devenu professeur d'anglais dans une petite école locale et attendait l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant.

« Spike ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« J'arrive pas à ouvrir ce truc ! »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil lorsque le cadet de la famille l'appela avec ce ton doucereux. LJ lui tendait un sourire un peu trop familier, soit, il était avec son oncle, mais, le regard d'ado qui l'idolâtrait, le rendait nerveux. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'était l'amant de son oncle, le regard de LJ ne cessait de le suivre, de l'observer. De temps en temps, le jeune homme lui faisait les yeux doux pour, lui aussi, gouter à une morsure qu'il refusait toujours avec délicatesse de laisser sur le cou du charmant bambin. Allons savoir la réaction de Lincoln en trouvant son fils occis de plaisir entre ses bras ! Sa main attrapa la bouteille de soda qu'il ouvrit sans problème pour la retendre au gamin qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Merci ! »

Quelques jours avant d'embarquer, il avait vu Lincoln se jeter sur un petit bout d'homme, amené, comme convenu, au point de rendez-vous par l'ex de Michael. Maria et son mari restèrent quelques jours, durant lesquels, il ne lâcha pas son bout de viande du regard, au cas où la rouquine aurait dans l'idée saugrenue de lui rappeler de trop bons souvenirs ! Mesure de sécurité ridicule, lorsqu'on sait qu'en plein repas, la donzelle avait perdu les eaux et avait accouché sur le bateau, devant le regard paniqué de LJ qui apprenait en directe live le mystère de la naissance. Spectacle tout à fait répugnant, autant que ce truc fripé qui était tombé dans les mains de Michael.  
Pourquoi Burrows s'était rapidement esquivé à la tâche de réceptionneur ? Il était pourtant le plus qualifié. Le petit génie devait avoir une tête de sage femme, fallait croire et à la vue de son sourire lorsque la bestiole fripée avait pleuré, ça valait bien tout ce désagrément, franchement ! Il regrettait pourtant que son amant ne puisse jamais avoir la joie de réceptionner une balle de chaire comme un véritable Quaterback qui l'appellerait papa quelques années après avoir pleuré toute la nuit, bavé et vomis partout et après avoir changé des tonnes de couches ! Le vampire attrapa une cannette de bière et l'ouvrit sous le regard de son interlocuteur qui était resté allongé sur le sofa.

« Tu pense à quoi pour avoir ce sourire, malsain sur les lèvres ? »  
« Football. »

Le brun fronça les yeux, surpris par cette réponse qu'il n'attendait certainement pas. Le verre de vin fut posé sur la table basse à ses côtés et le visage de Burrows fut la première chose qu'il vit en remontant ses yeux vers l'entrée du salon.

« Y'a quoi à bouffer ? »  
« Triple cheese burger. »  
« Vrai ? »

Théodore roula des yeux, bien sûr que non, lorsqu'on parlait de bouffe, on pouvait faire croire monts et merveilles au plus âgé du clan Scorrows, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Sa main signifia qu'il y aurait la même omelette dégueulasse que tous les jours depuis qu'ils attendaient, sur ce rafiot quatre étoiles, que leur maison soit construite. Des œufs lyophilisés, sérieusement, qui avait pondu un truc pareille ? Il enviait presque le vampire qui se goinfrait de bière et de sang de petit génie à toute heure de la journée !

« Sérieux, quand es-ce que cette fichue maison sera finie ? »  
« Demande à ton frère. »  
« Surprise qu'il dit ! »

Deux regards frôlèrent la nuque du blond qui pesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il buvait littéralement Michael qu'il savait tout de ce que le petit brun cachait ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'excédé, il ne se lève et dans un ronchonnement, il se dirigea vers le pont, où il trouva l'ange toujours assis en train de fixer la mer.

« Va y avoir une mutinerie, capitaine, si on accoste pas et que les hommes bouffent pas un steak saignant ! »  
« Demain. »  
« Demain ? »  
« On prend possession de notre maison, j'en ai fait les plans, tu veux savoir à quoi elle ressemblera ? »

Michael avait fait les plans, hein ? William haussa les épaules, il se fichait bien de savoir à quoi elle ressemblerait, elle serait certainement magnifique. Leur paradis s'étendait partout, dans le bleu du ciel, dans le vert de l'eau, dans l'incolore du vent et même là bas, sur terre, là où la maison qui les abriterait s'érigerait, magnifique comme un château de conte de fée. Le blond s'installa à côté du brun qui soupira d'aise.

« Il se passe encore quelque chose entre Teddy et toi ? »  
« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, pourquoi tu me crois pas. »  
« Je sens toujours son odeur sur toi. »  
« J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, on a bu un café ensemble, rien de plus. »  
« Si tu le dis. »  
« Jaloux ? »  
« Tu sais bien que non, sinon je lui crèverais les yeux à chaque fois qu'il te matte. »  
« Jaloux, donc ! »  
« Peut-être bien. »

Gueule d'Ange lui envoya un sourire discret, il attendit que les bras de son amant se referment contre son corps pour se laisser aller contre le torse du blond décoloré, qui inquiet fixait l'horizon de ses yeux gris bleus.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Teddy l'a remarqué aussi, tu dors quasiment plus, des fois, tu es totalement absent au point que tu sursautes quand on te touche. Tu fais tout à coup tomber des trucs, comme si ils étaient trop lourds pour tes bras et quand il s'agit d'une simple bouteille d'eau, hein ! Et par dessus le marché, tu saignes du nez un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. »

Les mains du vampire serrèrent le corps de l'ange entre ses bras qui le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant. Il avait quelques migraines, rien de trop grave. Il se l'avouait difficilement, mais elles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus douloureuses, mais leur vie en ce moment était loin d'être paradisiaque. Même si au fond, le petit génie comptait les symptômes de ce qui avait emporté leur mère, soit une saloperie d'harmatome. Soit, il était très certainement né avec, c'était génétique quelque part, si la mère l'avait, les probabilités que ses enfants l'aient, étaient assez élevés, mais avec moins de deux pour cent de possibilité que l'harmatome devienne une tumeur maligne, ça relèverait de l'acharnement sur sa personne. Il n'était pas très confiant sur ce manque de loose en ce moment, mais pas au point de voir la vie aussi vache avec lui. Il devait certainement évoluer, il irait faire un scanner juste pour voir quand ils se seraient installés dans l'archipel des perles.

« Ça s'arrangera quand on aura la maison, j'aurais un peu plus de calme pour me reposer et surtout de l'ombre, ça m'évitera les hémorragies nasales de mon enfance. Will ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu crois que je vais plaire à ton fils ? »  
« Certain ! »

Il l'adorait déjà son futur papa Mike, le gamin n'avait même pas trouvé bizarre qu'il ait droit à deux pères pour le prix d'un, ainsi que d'un tonton Angelus qui perdait souvent patience en sa compagnie. Il imaginait bien le calme Angel devoir faire route avec son digne fils ! Sa main coula sur le torse de son ange qui remonta sa canne à pêche et la fit tomber sur le pont. Y'avait peu de chance qu'il attrape quoi que ce soit avec le vampire aux alentours, les poissons n'étaient pas suicidaires. Il regarda son amant avec des grands yeux, sa peau blanche semblait prendre lentement une couleur plus sombre, plus ambrée, son doigt glissa sur le cou du blond, il ne discernait plus ses veines bleutées et le petit génie ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cette métamorphose qui changeait son amant de jour en jour, pourrait lui faire du mal. Spike était confiant, cela dit, après avoir correspondu avec Grégory et avoir vu les résultats d'analyse, une inquiétude le submergeait de plus en plus.

« Tu redeviens humain ? »

Il observa le vampire hausser un sourcil et partir d'un rire nerveux. Redevenir humain ? Gueule d'Ange s'inquiétait toujours pour ça ? Sa tête fit un mouvement négatif, puis le vampire retourna son attention sur la mer qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Du tout, Grégory me soigne pour mes problèmes avec la lumière, rien de plus, c'est vrai que ça à tendance à changer mon métabolisme entièrement. Mais c'est nécessaire, si je veux vivre avec un humain, dans un pays ensoleillé pendant plus de quinze heures par jour. Il traite aussi ma dépendance au sang, comme tu as pu le deviner, je veux plus jamais tuer de ma vie. Comme on m'a retiré la puce, j'avais besoin d'une assurance, tu comprends. Un prédateur ne peut pas vivre au milieu du bétail sans attaquer un jour où l'autre… »

Oh, il comprenait bien son amant, il le comprenait même très bien, il savait à quel point William avait envie de vivre auprès de lui et que sa hantise d'un jour franchir la ligne qui l'amènerait certainement au trépas, lui rongeait les sangs. Michael y avait pensé, il n'était pas idiot et insensé, bien au contraire, la présence de LJ de Lincoln étaient de nouvelles tentations, sachant en plus que son neveu adorait les truc gothico/vampirique ne faisait qu'augmenter les risques de dérapage. Sa tête glissa sur la poitrine du vampire qui le serra possessivement contre lui. Michael soupira, sur ce bateau, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intimité, il voulait rapidement prendre possession de sa maison et de leur future chambre.

« Ça te fait mal ? »  
« Les premières prises m'ont fait souffrir comme un beau diable, mais plus maintenant. »  
« Merci. »  
« De rien, c'est plus tôt à moi de te remercier, j'étais un peu paumé avant de te rencontrer. Tu es la seule chose positive de ma vie, avec William Junior. »  
« Tu as pas peur pour le futur ? »  
« Inutile, on ne sait pas de quoi il sera fait. J'ignore encore si mon fils est mortel ou pas, si il sera un danger ou pas plus tard, mais bon… j'ignore aussi si mon passé viendra me chercher ici. Ce que je n'ignore pas c'est qu'aujourd'hui que je ne suis plus un montre sanguinaire, si tu le désires, tu pourras partager mes longues années, quand il sera temps, t'as encore de belles années devant toi ! »

En effet, il était encore jeune et n'avait pas envie de devenir un vampire avant au moins une bonne décennie. Gueule d'Ange attrapa les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, s'accrochant à sa nuque, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient échanger, d'ailleurs bientôt son frère les arrêta dans leur lancé et fit signe à son cadet que la tambouille de T-Bag été prête. Soupirant, Michael se leva et suivit Linc' avec un regard indéchiffrable. Sa migraine venait d'assaillir son crâne et tandis qu'il descendait rejoindre la cuisine, il s'écroula à terre en poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Mike ! »

LJ s'approcha de son oncle, tout à coup inquiet, mais le bras du pédophile le repoussa sans ménagement, il s'agenouilla en face de Gueule d'Ange et releva ses paupières, soucieux comme jamais il n'avait été. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'être aperçu que le brun n'allait pas bien du tout. Il pouvait toujours parler d'insomnies ou de migraines, T-Bag savait bien que la tolérance à la douleur de petit génie était bien plus haute que la moyenne des gens. Son regard sombre tomba sur le vampire qui regardait la scène d'un air détaché. Il passa devant Michael sans le regarder puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Michael ne disait rien sur son état de santé, mais tout le monde savait plus ou moins que c'était assez grave. Oui… Lincoln préférait ne pas se soucier de ça et mettait ça sur la constitution fragile de son petit frère, on disait à LJ de ne pas s'inquiéter que ce n'était que de la fatigue accumulée pendant le temps de la cavale. Mais Spike savait que ça commençait à trop trainer. Au début, ce n'était que de petites douleurs et depuis peu ,c'était suffisant pour que le visage du brun soit imprimé de douleur. Il l'avait vu se couper un bras, il l'avait vu le dos à moitié cramé, il l'avait vu encaisser les coups, sans jamais se plaindre, que Michael souffre était inquiétant en soi. C'était suffisant pour que tout le monde sur le bateau sache pertinemment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.  
Son regard bleu suivit T-Bag qui mena le corps de son amant dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Lincoln qui souriait nerveusement. L'ainé savait très bien ce qui se passait, c'est pourquoi, le blond posa ses pieds sur la table basse empêchant son plus ou moins beau frère, de se rendre dans la cuisine. Ses yeux bleus et froids sautèrent au cou de Burrows qui grogna.

« Il a quoi ? »

L'homme fit un simple mouvement de la tête, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'en savait rien, mais la main du vampire se leva, attrapant l'humain par le col et le poussant contre un mur, violemment. C'en était fini de ces conneries !

« Calme, Spike, il voudrait certainement pas que tu amoches son frère. »  
« Rien à foutre, je le lâche pas tant qu'il me dit pas ce qui se passe ! »

La main de Linc' glissa sur son visage, il poussa un profond soupire et repoussant le vampire, il se servit un grand verre de téquila. Il avala une goulée avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, son regard perdu dans le vague, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur mère.

« Notre mère est morte d'une tumeur assez spéciale. Une malformation du cerveau ou je ne sais trop quoi. Dans tous les cas, sa maladie a empiré et ça l'a tué. Mais sérieux, c'est pas ce qu'à mon frère, vous comprenez. C'est juste des maux de crâne, il peut pas avoir ce truc ! »  
« C'est opérable ? »  
« Non… »

Spike grogna, il se laissa tomber sur la table basse et attrapa son crâne entre ses doigts. Pas maintenant, pas ça ! Il n'était pas encore stabilisé, il ne pouvait pas changer Michael maintenant, c'était trop tôt ! C'était un danger qu'il se refusait de prendre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses cheveux blonds et il poussa un cri rageur.

« Ça a emporté votre mère en combien de temps ? »  
« Trois mois… »  
« Génial, ça va faire un mois et demi qu'il est dans cet état ! C'est maintenant que tu nous préviens ? »  
« Ça peut pas être ça ! »  
« On peut pas prendre de risque, on l'emmène à l'hôpital demain. »  
« De toute façon, Spike, tu… tu peux le soigner ? »

Le vampire hoqueta de surprise, il réouvrit les yeux, regardant tour à tour Lincoln et Théodore. Il ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête confus, justement, il se battait avec ça. Le vampire soupira puis soutient le regard de Lincoln avec tristesse.

« Non, je suis pas stabilisé. Je sais pas ce que ça pourrait faire à ton frère… Ça pourrait très bien le tuer ou pire encore… »

Burrows ouvrit de grands yeux soudainement inquiet, il regarda le vampire se lever et se diriger dans sa cabine. Ses mains poussèrent une pile de papiers où il avait écrit des textes et il attrapa une trousse médicale. Se saisissant de l'ordinateur qu'il avait piqué au petit génie, il ouvrit un logiciel de discussion instantanée. Il chercha le nom de House et soupira, appelant le médecin. Il fut surpris de le voir sur l'écran, complètement exténué. Il délaissa bien vite Sara qui se baladait avec pour seule tenue, les draps qu'elle tenait autour de sa poitrine. Elle adressa un signe de la main au vampire avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

« Doc, c'est urgent, vous aviez le dossier médicale de Michael, sa mère est morte de quoi ? »  
« Harmatome, je crois, pourquoi ? »  
« Es-ce… es-ce qu'il y a une chance que Michael puisse en mourir aussi ? Il a des migraines atroces, il dort quasiment plus, il a des pertes de contrôle… il laisse échapper des objets… il… il vient de tomber dans les pommes, tellement c'est douloureux. Doc, es-ce que… »

Sara inclina la tête, regardant Grégory qui ne fit qu'un simple sourire. Une larme dévala la joue du vampire, car il était conscient que le regard grave de House voulait tout dire et ça l'écorchait vif. Il baissa la tête, serrant sa lèvre entre ses dents.

« Il n'y a… aucun traitement contre ça, Spike… »  
« Greg ? Si j'augmente les doses, ça va me tuer ? »

Le toubib ne dit rien, il savait très bien ce que planifiait le vampire, il ne pouvait consciemment lui dire de ne pas faire ça, car il serait le premier à le faire, à tout tenter, mais ça risquait d'être dangereux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagirait le corps de Spike, il manquait d'éléments de comparaison, mais il savait aussi que le vampire ne disposait plus beaucoup de temps, malheureusement cette maladie était aussi foudroyante qu'imprévisible. Il soupira, Spike devait être conscient qu'il mettait sa vie en danger à faire ça, il comprenait bien pourquoi il le faisait, mais c'était définitivement un pari trop risqué.

« Ça peut… La dernière chose que Michael voudrait c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, garde ça en dernier recourt. »  
« Et, j'ai quoi en avant dernier recourt ? »

Spike ricana amèrement, il aurait vraiment préféré ne pas à avoir, à changer Michael en vampire, il allait avoir une longue galère devant lui, car c'était pas simple de récupérer son âme. Si jamais il devait être en piteux état en se mutilant de la sorte, il n'y aurait qu'Angelus, capable d'aider son amant. Le vampire délaissa la trousse puis termina la discussion. Il se leva et regardant les deux hommes, il se dirigea vers T-Bag.

« Cap sur la terre ferme, j'ai des choses à faire. »

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, la mer était maintenant calme, les lumière du Panama s'étiolaient dans l'obscurité. Le manteau en cuir sur les épaules, Spike se mit en marche, il se stoppa après quelques kilomètres et regarda derrière lui. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres lorsque son nez tressaillit pour avoir reconnu l'odeur d'Angelus.

« Je vous attendais pas si tôt. »  
« Je suis pas mécontent de m'en débarrasser ! »

Son regard capta un fond de culotte entre la main trapue de son ancien camarade de carnage. Un petit bambin gigotait au bout de la poigne du vampire en couinant comme un petit porc. La poigne laissa tomber le marmot qui courut se cacher entre les jambes de son père en grognant toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir à propos du tonton Angelus qui était pas gentil.

« Tu peux rester quelques temps au Panama ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai besoin de toi, Angelus, je t'en prie. »

Angel haussa un sourcil, il connaissait bien son… ami si on pouvait dire, car ils n'avaient jamais été proche même dans l'ancienne époque. Alors le voir là, le prier de rester, c'est qu'il avait une raison en béton. Es-ce que ça avait rapport avec l'humain dont lui avait parlé Dawn ? Il soupira et s'approcha de Spike, sa main serra l'épaule de l'autre vampire. Si il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Ses yeux stupéfaits le regardèrent comme un extraterrestre.

« Pour faire court, je suis un traitement, je marche sous le soleil, et j'ai plus besoin de tuer. Je me nourries toujours de sang, mais… c'est par envie et surtout ça plait à Michael, mais je pourrais bien rester à jeun pendant des mois sans éprouver la faim. Et non, je ne fais plus la tête des mauvais jour. Putain, on croirait un vampire d'Anne Rice, je vais ressembler à une de ces tafioles dans les films qui se nourrissent au jus de tomate ! Mais… Angelus, ne plus éprouver la faim, l'envie de tuer, c'est pas plus important ? Le problème c'est que j'ai pas stabilisé mon métabolisme, je peux pas encore donner mon sang à Mike. Il est en train de mourir… Angelus, tu vas peut-être devoir le convertir. »  
« Tu sais ce qu'il deviendra si je fais ça. »  
« Et si c'est moi qui le converti, ça va peut-être me tuer. Dans tous les cas, on aura besoin de récupérer son âme. »  
« Faut qu'il le veuille, on peut pas l'obliger. »  
« Faudra, je vais pas le laisser devenir un danger pour lui et sa famille. On le saignera à blanc et on l'emmènera le voir. »  
« Je… »  
« Je sais que tu te l'es promis, mais j'ai que toi. Angel, je peux pas le laisser mourir. C'est lui ou moi, Angelus. Si j'ai pas le temps de finir le processus, si ça me tue, alors retransforme-moi. Comme ça tu ne brises pas ta promesse. Je suis déjà un vampire. »  
« Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »  
« Au point de redevenir William le Sanguinaire, si il le faut, oui. »  
« Je vais appeler Giles et Willow, y'aura peut-être une autre solution. »  
« En attendant, je vais te présenter ma famille, aller vient. »

Angelus inclina la tête, son regard glissa sur Spike qui prenait son fils sur ses épaules et qui marchait à vive allure jusque vers le port. Il regarda le gamin sourire pour la première fois depuis leur balade à travers l'Amérique et le marmot, au moins aussi chiant que son père, lui tira la langue. Angel soupira, il avait été un salaud dans une autre vie, Spike n'était pas un ami, mais il ferait de son mieux pour pardonner sa cruauté passée qui avait ammené ce pauvre poète à devenir une bête sanguinaire, alors qu'il ne demandait rien.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour les Story Fav ou Alert, quoi que j'aimerais avoir plutôt votre avis, c'est ma première longue, (trop) longue fic, si au début c'était un délire, je passe beaucoup de temps dessus depuis que je m'y suis remis, j'aimerais connaitre votre opinion, bonne ou mauvaise, à savoir si je dois continuer, changer, adapter des trucs, bref, vous êtes les lecteurs, si vous avez des suggestions, je serais ravi de les entendre. Merci ^^

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"21"  
**

* * *

Spike s'arrêta soudainement devant le port d'embarcation, sa version miniature ne tenait pas en place sur ses épaules et le gamin ne cessait de chanter des comptines pour chiards en culottes courtes. Le calme du vampire menaçait depuis peu de se faire la malle et l'idée de noyer sa progéniture lui passa par le crâne, mais au moment où sa main attrapa le petit blondinet, pour le jeter à l'eau, la carrure massive de Lincoln se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

« Michael s'est réveillé, il va bien, d'ailleurs… il arrête pas de te demander. »

Le regard de l'ancien prisonnier tomba sur la charmante tête blonde qui le regardait avec attention. Les mains de William Junior serrèrent la chevelure de son paternel et après un court silence, l'avorton se mit à interpeller son père au sujet de la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

« Hey, hey, p'pa, c'est qui lui ? Il a l'air balèèèèze ! Dis tu fais du karaté ? P'pa, il est plus fort que toi ? P'pa, dis, je deviendrais aussi costaud plus tard ? J'aiii trop envie d'avoir ses bras, même le méchant tonton Angelus il est pas aussi balèze ! T'as vu ses bras ? Et pourquoi il a pas de cheveux ? Pourquoi quand il sourit, on croirait Hulk ? P'pa, t'as déjà lu les quatre fantastiques ? Moi j'adoooore, la chose, il ressemble beaucoup à la chose, d'ailleurs ! »

Spike grogna, soupirant, il attrapa le bambin qui parlait des exploits d'un super héros dont il ne connaissait rien du tout, pour l'empêcher de sautiller sur ses épaules comme un désaxé. Le vampire se hissa sur le bateau puis tourna la tête en arrière afin d'inviter Angel à avancer, non sans avoir au préalable, jeté son fardeau bruyant sur le pont, tout en le fusillant du regard. Était-ce la prison qui l'avait intimidé la première fois, pour qu'il ait pu paraitre quasiment angélique aux yeux de son mort vivant de père ? Non en plus il était bavard, hyperactif, mais en plus sa voix partait dans les aigus quand il couinait !

« Dis-toi que j'ai subi ça pendant une semaine… »

Angelus secoua la tête, dépité, il observa un moment Spike qui luttait comme un beau diable pour ne pas arracher les cordes vocales du gamin. Lui aussi, il était passé par là, le déplacement depuis Sunnydale n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, en plus le petit monstre avait tout fait pour rallonger le voyage et exigeait trop souvent des arrêts injustifiés juste pour manger une glace. Il était reconnaissant à… Dieu, si il existait, pour ne pas avoir cédé à l'exaspération que pouvait faire naître l'enfant au bout de quelques longues, trop longues minutes ! Angelus savait parfaitement ce qu'était l'enfer, il suffisait de voir sa vie, mais il ne connaissait pas pire supplice que la bouille d'ange qui souriait avec cet air démoniaque au fond des yeux. C'est pourquoi il comprenait Spike et le plaignait, au fond ; lui, il n'avait pas eu de soucis quant à l'éducation de son fils, on l'avait fait pour lui. Il n'y avait pas meilleur soulagement, à dire vrai, que de voir l'enfer miniature répondant au doux nom de William, c'était comme lui dire, tu n'as rien perdu, au fond, tu as même droit aux meilleurs moments avec Connor, maintenant.

« … Monsieur La Chooose, squoi ton nom ? »

La chose ? Lincoln suréleva un sourcil, il avait espéré peut-être par pure folie, que le gamin ne parlait pas de lui en le dénommant ainsi, mais, fallait croire que cet espoir avait été vain depuis le début, puisque les mains sur les hanches et le regard sérieux, l'enfant le dévisageait en une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas là le meilleur compliment qu'on lui faisait, mais venant d'un enfant, il n'allait pas s'en formaliser. Accroupi devant le monstre en culotte courte, Lincoln fronça les sourcils. Sa main glissa sur la chevelure blonde du petit qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une grande innocence, pourtant, si on regardait bien au fond… Lincoln détourna soudainement le regard, quelque chose de gelé venait de le saisir, comme si il avait regardé au fond des yeux de l'ancien T-Bag. Il devait l'avouer, le pédophile avait bien changé depuis ces quelques temps, cependant, il gardait un œil sur lui, en cas où. Il se releva, sentant que le boucan du gamin, qui s'avérait aussi impatient que son père et d'un égoïsme exemplaire, n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas le portrait craché de son père ! »

T-Bag s'approcha de Lincoln, son regard coula sur la présence qui tapi dans l'obscurité attendait d'être présenté par le vampire qui… Et bien, voilà une image qui aurait pu le choquer, si il ne s'appelait pas Théodore Bagwell et qu'il n'avait pas commis multiples crimes. Les deux William se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis un moment, le regard du père semblait traduire toute une envie meurtrière qu'il contenait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, alors que le gamin, dans un sourire mesquin semblait dire silencieusement à son père d'essayer et qu'il aurait une satané surprise. Hooo là, cette famille allait être exemplaire ! Dans un sourire T-Bag adressa un rapide signe de la tête au duo père/fils avant de reporter son attention à l'ombre qu'il devinait pertinemment.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Michael se présenta sur le pont que William Junior sembla se désintéresser de son père et que son regard bleu, trop froid, au gout du pédophile se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui cachait à peine le visage curieux de son neveu. LJ soutenait son oncle tant bien que mal, bien que Michael semblait aller mieux, il avait besoin d'aide pour rester debout, au moins, il ne souffrait plus, heureusement, vu le vacarme qui venait de se dérouler à l'avant du bateau, mais les vertiges étaient fréquents, alors, il avança précautionneusement vers l'enfant et le serra entre ses bras.

« Je m'appelle Michael et lui c'est mon frère, Lincoln. Le jeune homme, là, c'est LJ, le fils de mon frère et lui, c'est Théodore. »  
« Alors, c'est toi, papa Michael ? »  
« Hum ! »

Sans dire un mot l'enfant sauta au cou de Gueule d'Ange et lança un sourire glaciale en direction du reste de la famille. Burrows haussa un sourcil circonspect, devant ce spectacle ô combien dérangeant, pour attirer l'attention du paternel qui venait de se tourner vers la présence inconnue.

« Angelus… Voici ma nouvelle famille. »

Le vampire s'approcha soudainement, maintenant à la lumière, il fit un simple hochement de tête avant de tourner toute son attention sur William Junior et sur l'homme qui avait autant changé Spike et pour qui il avait accepté autant de sacrifice et d'altérations. Ce qu'il savait de la liaison entre son ex et Spike, il n'appelait pas ça de l'amour, bien au contraire, ils s'étaient fait plus de mal que de bien, malgré qu'au fond, il se doutait que les sentiments de Spike à l'égare Buffy dépassaient bien ceux qu'il avait nourri pour Drusilla. L'amour était un calvaire que les vampires ne devaient certainement pas gouter, car il amenait inexorablement à la douleur la plus insoutenable possible. Il avait perdu Cordélia, il y a peu, il savait combien c'était difficile d'aimer un humain, combien la tentation était grande de le sauver de sa mortalité et combien la désillusion était puissante lorsque l'être aimé devenait une machine sans sentiment.  
Le fameux Scofield avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, il suffisait de voir son sourire doux et la façon dont il avait d'observer le petit William. Lorsque l'humain sembla perdre l'équilibre, il entendit clairement le rythme cardiaque de l'ancien vampire se mettre à augmenter, c'est pourquoi il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Enchanté. Willy, je pense qu'il faut laisser Michael se reposer, d'accord ? »  
« Nooon ! »

Scofield fit simplement un mouvement de la main afin de certifier qu'il allait bien, se relevant avec l'enfant entre ses bras, il se dirigea à l'intérieur du bateau et rapidement, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. L'enfant le tenait fermement, alors sa main caressa le dos du petit monstre. Comme il avait accepté la part d'animalité tapi au fond de son père, ou même dans les agissements de Théodore, Michael ne ferait aucune différence. Il avait bien vu le regard de William Junior qui semblait provoquer le monde entier, qui semblait aussi détaché et inanimé que pourrait l'être celui d'un psychopathe en face de la misère humaine, mais c'était un enfant, alors il avait droit au doute raisonnable.

« Tu as faim ? »  
« Non, mais j'aimerais bien du coca, y'en a ? »  
« Hum, LJ, tu veux bien ? »

Le neveu fit simplement un sourire puis s'exécuta.

« Qu'es-ce qui va pas avec ton fils, il a un regard qui ferait faire dans son froc le moindre sans couille qui passerait pas là ! »  
« C'est le fils d'un vampire et d'une tueuse morte et résurrectionné grâce à la magie des plantes ! Autant dire, j'ignore ce que c'est ! Je le pensais pas dangereux, pas comme ça. Mais pour l'instant, on laisse Michael faire ! »  
« Sûr, il sait y faire avec les sociopathes, on est un bon exemple de ses talents de dompteur. »  
« Si quelqu'un peut prendre soin de Will, c'est bien Mike. Dans tous les cas… Angelus va rester un peu avec nous, je compte sur vous pour le nourrir ce soir, il a fait une longue route, il doit avoir les crocs, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et va falloir lui aménager une cabine, je voudrais pas qu'il crame aux premiers rayons du jour. »

Sans en dire plus, le vampire délaissa les trois hommes sur le pont et se précipita vers le salon. Son fils assis sur les genoux de Michael sirotait son verre de soda, il balançait ses jambes comme un véritable enfant et bien avant qu'il se fut aperçu que son père le regardait, il avait le regard absorbé par les bulles de sa boisson brune. Ses yeux tout à coup provocants, toisaient son père avec défit, son sourire railleur s'élargit au moment où il se laissa tomber contre le torse de son père adoptif et qu'il exigea de dormir avec Michael cette nuit. Comment ? Spike fronça le nez, voyant Michael accepter sans soucis la proposition, la main de son amant cajolant la chevelure blonde qui cachait maintenant le regard de vainqueur de son fils. Ha d'accord, il voyait où il voulait en venir. Était-ce une façon de punir son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Était-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il était en colère et qu'il allait du coup faire l'avorton en lui volant Michael ? Spike grogna et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de son ange. Le regard bleu de Scofield étincelait devant son fils, et les mains de l'ingénieur ne cessaient de tripoter la chevelure du visage boudiné qui savait se faire aussi malicieux qu'un farfadet armé d'une hache. Spike soupira, sachant qu'il allait en baver avec son double miniature, il ignorait comment avait fait la tueuse pour ne pas le décalquer plusieurs fois contre un mur, peut-être qu'avec les femmes, il se comportait comme un gentleman, à dire vrai, il s'était toujours plutôt bien comporté avec les femmes, si on oubliait la liaison désastreuse avec Buffy.

« Il est adorable. »  
« Bien sûr, et je suis un angelot avec un bon dieu de cul, aussi rose qu'une barbie ! »  
« Spike ! »

Michael s'était empressé de cacher les mots de son père aux oreilles de Willy qui se dandinait sur les cuisses du brun avec un sourire fripon ; comme si, ô grand dieu, il aurait pu le choquer avec son langage, c'était son fils que diable, ce n'était pas un vocabulaire trop coloré qui allait le choquer à vie !

« C'est en enfant, je tiens pas à ce qu'il utilise votre langage de barbare. »  
« C'est un démon, ouai ! »  
« Papa Mike ? C'est vrai que tu construits des maisons ? »  
« Hum, je suis ingénieur. »  
« Tu m'apprendras ? »  
« Si tu veux, oui ! »

Le sourire de son amant était trop comblé pour qu'il essaye de gâcher cette paternité que Gueule d'Ange avait enfin touché du doigt. Il se contenta de soupirer tandis que l'enfant racontait à son nouveau père ce qu'il avait fait dans son école de surdoué. Spike tapota sa cuisse, dire qu'avec LJ devant la télé en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo et les trois autres dehors, il aurait tout le temps pour croquer la gorge brulante de son amant et le mener dans la chambre et certainement pas pour dormir… Mais voilà, il était en bonne garde et le marmot n'avait aucune envie de partager, visiblement puisque maintenant, il disait avoir sommeil et qu'il voulait que Michael vienne dormir dès maintenant avec lui. Il observa avec passivité son amant se lever et suivre le bambin, de toute façon, son ange en avait besoin, il devait se reposer. Spike resta donc un moment seul devant son… enfin le neveu de son compagnon qui se mettait à parler du dernier Twilight. Génial… Il allait passer une bonne nuit !

« Sérieux, tu es tout aussi beau qu'Edward Cullen… enfin, je voulais dire… que tu vois, tu… t'es… »

Spike releva enfin les yeux, regardant le magasine que tenait Lincoln Junior, il observa le visage livide qui ressemblait à rien et nota l'écriture en rouge sanguinolent appeler ce vampire du dimanche, le mort vivant le plus hot de l'année : Robert Pattinson. Damned, voilà à quoi ressemblait le stéréotype qui faisait frémir les donzelles de quinze ans ? Il avait eut sa dose avec Dawn qui lui avait parlé de Tom Cruise et son interprétation érotico-morbide de Lestat le vampire. Mais au moins, il avait trouvé quelques attraits brutaux et animaux qu'il ne trouvait pas dans cette tafiole couverte de poudre de riz. D'un coup de main rageur, il chassa l'image qui réduisait à l'état de cendres ce qu'était réellement un vampire et sèchement, il attrapa le jeune homme par la gorge en grognant, montrant bien à son fan énamouré qu'un vampire n'avait rien de sexy ou de fantasmatique.

« Tu trouves franchement que je ressemble à une petite merde comme ça, qui se nourrit au jus de tomate aromatisé au basilic ? Les vampires c'est pas des Don Juan qui font frémir les filles, c'est des tueurs, tu m'entends et y'a aucune raison pour que tu me confondes avec un minet en poudre de riz qui tend des sourires ravageurs pour foutre les filles dans son lit ! Arrête de croire en ces conneries, car le jour où Drusilla, Darla ou même un putain de démon sorti de mon passé viendra sonner à notre porte, petit, tu risques de voir ta carotide tellement grande ouverte que tu pourras admirer la couleur de ton sang avant de t'étouffer dedans ! »

Un nouveau grondement frappa le jeune homme qui se retrouva projeter contre le dossier du sofa, les dents de Spike forcèrent la chaire tendre qu'il avait à porté de crocs et la déchirèrent d'une pression plus puissante. Le gout du sang glissa entre l'émail de ses canines et la chaleur d'LJ fit frémir le blond. Lorsqu'il relâcha le jeune homme terrorisé par ce changement d'humeur, Spike se tourna vers la figure paternelle incarnée par Lincoln Burrows qui le regardait comme un fou. Surélevant ses épaules, il soupira puis se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil, observant LJ trembler et remonter le col de son T-shirt.

« LJ, va te coucher. »

Regardant sa progéniture sortir du salon, Lincoln prit place dans le canapé, son regard foncé invita Angelus à prendre place à ses côtés. La main du vampire glissait dans sa chevelure sombre, montrant par là, qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé sur le pont, mais il ne demanda pas, vu que Lincoln se servait à boire et qu'une marque rouge attira son regard à la base du cou de son quasi beau frère. Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de Spike qui fixait avec amusement Angel. On ne pouvait jamais refuser une veine qui s'offrait comme ça. Angel devait se nourrir de réserve de sang, chipé dans les hostos de Los Angeles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur d'une gorge…

« Michael est parti se coucher ? »  
« Ouai, Will semble bien décider à me piquer mon homme, mais je vais pas le laisser faire, sale petit lutin diabolique, il ne va pas s'accaparer Michael toutes les nuits ! Je pourrais peut-être l'accrocher à l'encre la prochaine fois… Au fait où est T-Bag ? »  
« Au bar du coin, je suppose, il a dit vouloir se payer une vraie bière. »  
« Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir que je file ma piaule à notre invité, j'espère que tu aimes le bordel, car je vais pas faire le ménage pour tes beaux yeux, Angelus ! »  
« Tu es toujours en colère à cause de Drusilla ? »  
« Non, tu crois ? J'ai eut envie de te casser la gueule en miettes, tu m'as volé Ma femme, enfoiré, mes deux femmes ! »  
« Note bien que je n'étais plus avec Buffy. »  
« Ouai… et pourquoi tu es venu la voir avec ce médaillon ? Elle puait ton odeur à deux lieues à la ronde, tellement elle a du se frotter à toi ! Et ensuite elle m'a évité jusqu'à ma propre mort ! »

Burrows regarda pendant de longues minutes les deux vampires s'envoyer des mots d'oiseaux au visage, tandis qu'ils parlaient vraisemblablement de leurs différentes ex. Qui avait fait cocu le plus souvent l'autre, voilà un débat bien animé, quand on savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux dépassés la centaine d'années, il devait y avoir un bon dossier avec un nombre incalculable de femmes dans leur vie. Cependant, ce n'était plus d'actualité lui semblait-il, c'est pour ça qu'il se leva avant que les deux morts ne se jettent à la jugulaire l'un l'autre et d'une main franche, il repoussa Spike et Angel, leur intimant de crier moins fort, en décochant un regard mauvais. Soit, il ne faisait pas le poids niveau physique, mais il n'allait pas se démonter face à eux.

« On se calme, réveillez Michael et je vous jette par dessus bord tout les deux. Primo, Spike c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je te rappelle que tu es avec mon frère et qu'on s'en fou qui a piqué la copine de l'autre ! Deuxio, tu te rends compte comment tu parles de ton fils, c'est pas un gamin de dix ans qui va te voler mon frère et quand bien même c'est un monstre mi-vampire mi je ne sais pas quoi, Michael n'a jamais été dans la pédophilie, je te rassure ! En parlant de ça, tu devrais faire attention à T-Bag. Et pour clore le débat, Angelus n'aura qu'à dormir dans ma chambre, voilà. »

Spike fronça les sourcils, il balança un regard incendiaire vers Angel qui poussa un soupire et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de Lincoln grâce à son flaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit puis regarda le ciel d'encre qui commencerait à s'éclaircir dans quelques heures. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il souriait imperceptiblement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mordu quelqu'un, non par nécessité parce qu'il était plus proche de la mort que de la non-vie, mais juste comme ça, par envie. Il avait presque oublié l'odeur et le gout du sang chaud qui coule au fond de sa gorge, le sentiment de vie qui éclot lentement au fond de son cœur le faisant battre presque aussi rapidement qu'un humain. La plus part du temps son rythme cardiaque était si lent qu'aucun humain ne pouvait le détecter. Il observa distraitement Burrows le rejoindre dans la pièce et retirer son t-shirt gris chiné. Le dos musculeux fut bientôt à porté d'œil et il put à loisir regarder les muscles de l'humain danser tandis qu'il calfeutrait le hublot.

« Besoin d'autre chose ? »  
« Ça ira… merci. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, avant que la curiosité inassouvie de Lincoln puisse enfin se libérer, il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait voulu demander à Spike, mais c'était difficile, puisqu'ils se supportaient rien que pour le bienêtre de Michael, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils finissaient toujours par s'envoyer des regard remplis d'animosité à peine contenue. Il voulait se faire sa propre idée sur le vampirisme, sur ce que c'était d'être un mort qui vivait grâce à la vie des autres. Il devait être sûr de ce qu'il verrait lorsque Michael rouvrirait les yeux, car même s'il se refusait de croire en la mort de son cadet, il devait y faire face.

« Je les emmerde ! »

Sans un bruit, Spike poussa la porte de la chambre de son ange, il observa Michael endormi, il avait l'air serein, d'ailleurs ses bras refermés sur le corps de son fils, rendait le tableau paisible. Rapidement sa main glissa sur le visage de son ange dont il embrassa les lèvres. Un murmure lui réchauffa le cœur, lorsque Michael l'appela dans son sommeil. Il lui rendit son je t'aime et devant les yeux inquisiteurs de son fils le vampire frotta son crâne contre celui de l'humain.

« Papa Michael est gravement malade, soit gentil avec lui, ok ? »  
« Je sais, je le vois. »  
« Tu vois, quoi ? »  
« Le mal dans son crâne. »

La main du blond tapota le visage fripon de son fils, lentement, il ré embrassa son ange puis quitta la pièce. Le vampire remonta sur la pont du bateau et assis sur la rambarde, il observa le retour de T-Bag, qui une clope au bec marchait lentement en direction du bateau.

« Belle nuit, hein ? »  
« J'étouffe, ici, on va se balader ? »  
« Pourquoi pas, mais je te signale le bar du coin, la bière on croirait de la pisse ! »  
« Merci… »  
« De rien, aller vient, on va se bourrer la gueule jusqu'aux aurores en dansant la cucarracha, je te parie que y'aura de quoi t'occuper au Titty Twister, à ce qui parait y'a de la chatte qui se déshabille. »  
« Ok, tu prends la chatte, je prends la bière. »

Théodore éclata d'un rire franc, il regarda le vampire sauter depuis son perchoir et maintenant à ses côtés, Bagwell lui tandit un court sourire tout en serrant son épaule, les deux hommes marchèrent en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait, ou même ce qui donnait à leur regard la profondeur du desespoir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur : **Changement définitif de rating, je passe à M, honte sur moi je l'avais pas fait avant !**  
**Attention, je ne fais pas de propagande anti émo ou Twilight, chacun ses gouts, mais je vois pas Spike tomber en admiration devant ce genre de choses.**..  
**Merci à ma belle Halfeline pour sa review, ça me touche beaucoup d'autant plus que tu es un auteur que j'adore *w*

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"22"  
**

* * *

Le vampire grogna sourdement, comment s'était-il retrouvé à cette place de nounou tandis que Big Bro Burrows était installé paisiblement dans un transat, sur la terrasse sud ? Un verre de téquila à la main, tranquille monsieur buvait à l'air frais sous un rayon de lune ravissant, pendant que lui vivait un enfer ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul, non monsieur, il taillait la bavette avec son illustre pire ennemi, le tapeur sur nerf ultime, le chieur moralisateur du millénaire, Angelus ! Le regard courroucé du blond décoloré fixa les deux hommes se poiler comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date. Et pourquoi Lincoln acceptait la présence d'Angelus qui plus est, la requerrait ? Le monde était injuste, il avait vraiment essayé de ne pas paraître antipathique avec le grand frère, mais voilà, le courant n'était jamais passé. C'était une coalition ! La pire alliance sur terre, ces deux là, ensemble… ça avait le don de le foutre dans une rogne pas possible. Et si jamais leur relation devenait… comment dire… équivoque ? L'enfer ! A cette idée terrifiante le vampire attrapa sa tête, il suffit d'un cri plus haut que l'autre pour qu'il tourne son regard endiablé sur les deux marmots qui lui pourrissaient l'existence depuis bien vingt minutes !  
Le regard hystérique du vampire crucifia sur place le plus âgé, à savoir, Burrows junior qui s'arrêta de gueuler d'une voix suraiguë sur sa progéniture qui avait eut la bonne idée de tester ses talents artistiques sur la pochette d'un cd d'esquimaux… Sérieux ? On fait de la musique dans les terres reculées de l'antarctique ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter un truc pareil ! Ses canines acérées firent un bruit métallique alors que sa mâchoire contractée menaçait de se jeter sur le premier cri de protestation.

« Mais, c'est LE cd collector d'Eskemo ! Éternise-moi ! »

Et alors ? Qu'es-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, bon dieu ? Avait-il la gueule d'écouter un album de pop/rock/emotif parlant de romantique glauque avec un vampire de Twilight ? NON ! Ses prunelles se mirent à luire de malveillance et le Burrows junior s'éloigna dans un mouvement théâtrale de drama queen annonçant qu'il allait se taillader les veines avec une petite cuillère car le monde était trop injuste ! Oui, oui, le monde était injuste, suffisait de voir le tableau juste derrière, des deux péquenots en train de se bidonner sur des sujets aussi navrant que les blagues à Toto ! Cette baraque devait être un paradis, mais en fait c'était le Vietnam ! Au lieu du napalm, les crayola volaient devant son regard sombre, le son des mitraillettes était remplacé par la voix tonitruante d'une certaine Jena Lee et des esquimaux, les Viet Công n'étaient autre que Burrows et Angelus et lui, il était un prisonnier américain qui se prenait tout ça dans la gueule en espérant que son âme tiendrait le choc. Mais ça, c'était pas sûr !  
Les yeux narquois de son compagnon de galère avaient suivi la scène dans un amusement non feint, ses mains trop expertes pour certains regards, attrapèrent le petit William qui sauta sur ses genoux exposant avec fierté sa malfaisante action concernant le gribouillage d'un héros de comics sur la pochette gothique de l'album qui donnait soit disant d'après l'auteur artistique du crime, une dimension plus profonde au désespoir avec lequel était dépeint le cimetière plongé dans la brume.

« Certainement, tu es un brave petit monstre ! Je vais te montrer deux ou trois trucs qui rendront la vie de ton cousin aussi sombre que les paroles de son groupe au nom de friandise. »  
« Ha ? » s'enquit le gamin tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille aux paroles du serpent semeur de discorde. « Génial, je vais essayer ! »

Il lui semblait qu'un obus allait bientôt tomber sur leur calme logis, Spike soupira, essayant de se calmer, ses jambes se croisèrent lestement et d'une main assurée, il attrapa sa cannette de bière qu'il termina cul sec. Son regard lacéré par la fatigue et par la rage qui se battaient comme des pucelles enragées derrière le bleu de ses iris, se logea sur le visage grimaçant de Théodore Bagwell dont la langue fourchue ensemençait des idées diaboliques dans le crâne de son intrépide de fils ! Sa vie était une purée de pois, son pire ennemie fricotait avec le beau frère qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, son neveu énamouré de sa personne le couvait d'un regard graveleux et de vers gothico/morbide de seconde zone chaque jour et par dessus tout son fils lui piquait son mec le rendant passablement mauvais et en manque ! Mais si ce n'était que ça… bien sûr qu'en plus on l'obligeait de voir… ÇA ! Son fils qui cherchait n'importe quelle opportunité pour lui pourrir la vie, lui montrait à quel point, il idolâtrait T-Bag et suivait chacun de ses ordres à la lettre. Lui, il pouvait s'égosiller, le gamin ne l'écoutait pas, mais Théodore disait la même chose deux secondes plus tard, alors le morveux, avec un grand sourire courrait dans les bras de son mentor et souriait de la même façon que le détraqué qui avait pris place dans leur famille !  
Pestant sous la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à savoir les mains des deux zozos diaboliques claquant les unes contre les autres alors que le plus âgé chantait une comptine, en ayant bien entendu changé les paroles qui rendait le tout un peu trop subjectif à son gout. Toute personne bien éduquée trouverait la scène choquante à souhait, mais il n'était plus à ça près ! Théodore pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait à son fils, étrangement, il avait confiance et le regard pétillant du pédophile n'avait jamais regardé William avec cette étincelle dangereuse. De plus fallait être un brin suicidaire pour vouloir faire du mal à cette fréature, il était à parier qu'elle savait se défendre ! T-Bag avait même avoué au vampire qu'il adorait son fils et le prenait comme le sien. Parfait, Papa Michael s'occupait de son éducation, Papa Théodore du côté obscure de son éducation et lui, lui… il n'avait qu'à continuer à brailler dans le vent !  
Prêt à s'arracher les cheveux d'agacement, le vampire se leva d'un mouvement rapide, faisant grincer les pieds du fauteuil contre le parquet, puis il se mit en direction du bureau de Michael. Sérieux, il avait besoin de se calmer et que faire de mieux dans son état que de trouver Gueule d'Ange et de s'occuper activement de lui, car il n'a pas eut le loisir de le toucher pendant des semaines ! Entre les hospitalisations qui s'étaient succédées, son ingrat de fils et maintenant son boulot… Au diable ses maquettes à finir, il allait le retourner sur sa table d'architecte et le consommer sur place !  
D'un mouvement peu avenant de sa botte noire, le blond ouvrit la porte de la pièce consacrée à l'activité professionnelle de son amant et le vampire plaça fermement ses mains contre ses hanches attendant que le brun aux yeux bleus daigne lever les yeux vers lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, excédé par ce vent magistral qu'il se prenait, le vampire attrapa la chemise de son homme et le tira hors de ses dessins.

« Spike ? »

Sans un mot, le vampire fit un sourire animal, il attira presque brusquement le brun contre lui, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Sa poigne attira l'humain en face de lui, il l'embrassa avidement, puis le projeta sur sa table d'un mouvement de hanches. Le genou du vampire se posa sur le bois de la table, tandis que ses mains entouraient maintenant le visage de son amant et qu'il lui tendait le plus pervers de tous les sourires.  
Toujours sans un mot il scella ses lèvres contre celles de son ange glissant maintenant son genou entre ses jambes, au cas, fort peu probable qu'il n'ait pas saisi où il voulait en venir. Étonnamment, il vit le visage de l'humain se durcir, séparant ses lèvres à regret de son ange, le vampire ne vit pas la main arriver et un bruit assourdissant vint troubler le silence de la pièce. Il venait de sauter sur une mine, la vache, ça faisait mal ! Tenant sa joue, il observa Michael qui remettait sa chemise en place en s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Je suis toujours en colère, va pas croire que je vais te pardonner ça si rapidement. Et certainement pas comme ça ! Maintenant, j'ai du boulot, déguerpi ! »

Lui pardonner ? Pardonner quoi ? Son regard bleu outré, observa son amant qui remettait la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, profitant de lui offrir une vue imprenable sur la chute de ses reins et ensuite, le fessier de Gueule d'Ange retomba sur la matière confortable permettant à l'homme de retourner à son boulot, oubliant complètement la présence juste derrière lui.  
Mais sérieux ? C'était quoi cette connerie, encore ? Levant les bras au ciel et secouant la tête, le vampire sortit sans donner d'explication, ni d'excuse concernant ce léger quiproquo qui foutait la merde dans leur couple. Bordel ! Il était rancunier en plus ! De toute façon, il n'était plus à une merde près !  
Revenant dans le salon, il entendit plus fortement qu'il n'aurait du les rires gras des deux baleines à l'autre bout de la maison, un bruit de musique saturée lui frappa les tympans alors que LJ hurlait qu'il en avait marre de cette baraque et qu'il voulait partir pour la France voir le concert de Eskemo sinon, il allait entamer une grève de la faim. La dessus le vampire vociféra à son tour qu'il allait butter chaque personne vivant dans cette baraque, si il arrivait pas à culbuter son mec dans la journée.  
Le silence total se fit, Lincoln se leva d'un bond au langage coloré du blond qui lui donna l'envie de lui refaire le portrait, cependant, de nature conciliante… ou pas, l'ainé se dirigea vers le vampire qui ne semblait plus tout à fait dans son état normal, la main d'Angelus l'arrêta dans son avancée, l'attirant contre son torse, son regard taciturne glissa sur Spike qui lui fila une frisson désagréable.

« Que personne s'approche de lui. »

Sa voix grave intima dessuite au jeune Burrows un retrait immédiat dans son boudoir, non sans claquer sa porte une dernière fois. Il fallut un moment pour que Spike, plongé dans une sorte de transe ne sorte de son état catatonique pour relever la tête et lancer son sourire habituel. Un bruit informe venait de sa droite qui lui perçait la cervelle d'un pom, pom, pom, régulier. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il entendait le cœur de T-Bag comme si il avait posé sa tête contre son torse. Fronçant les sourcils, le vampire recula se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée et d'un mouvement de panique il attrapa un pistolet injecteur et se débarrassant de son cuir et de son t-shirt il s'administra une nouvelle dose.

« Spike… tu devrais pas. »  
« T'as pas entendu les médecins, ils sont formels ! Je vais pas laisser mourir Michael ! »  
« Ça te change ! »  
« Tu crois que je m'en aperçois pas ? Je suis accroc à ce truc ! »

Théodore soupira, il se rappelait comment tout avait commencé. Il aurait pu arrêter cette connerie, mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit. Glissant une main dans sa barbiche, le sudiste observa le vampire se détendre soudainement. Sans invitation, il pénétra le sanctuaire de Spike et il se dirigea vers son lit qu'il défit rapidement, attirant le blond, il le poussa dans les draps puis déposa son crane sur sa cuisse. Le regard de T-Bag sembla tout à coup soucieux, c'est pourquoi son compagnon fit une grimace avant de s'esclaffer sur ce que son ange lui avait sorti tantôt.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Spike et Théodore se regardèrent silencieusement, le médecin venait de prononcer les mots qu'ils avaient tous redouté, cependant, d'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidé de mentir au concerné, Michael qui semblait aller mieux, et qui ne voulait pas entendre parler d'hospitalisation ou même de maladie, encore moins d'harmatome. A la place on traita ses maux de tête comme de simples migraines. Suivant le médecin, il n'y avait rien à faire, au mieux, si la douleur ne s'intensifiait pas, Michael pourrait continuer de vivre une vie saine pendant quelques mois, cinq d'après les dires du médecin, car la maladie, il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi, ne semblait pas être foudroyante dans le cas de Gueule d'Ange. Ils avaient donc cinq mois, plus ou moins, pour préparer son entrée dans le joyeux monde des morts vivants ! Même si le blond avait pris ça en ricanant, tout le monde avait vu les larmes rouges qui avaient commencer à perler sur ses joues tandis qu'il regardait l'IRM de son amant. Oui, il pouvait le sauver, mais sauverait-il ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant ? Le couteau sous la gorge le vampire fit bonne figure, mais le soir même, dans sa chambre, il se permit de craquer devant le regard sombre de Théodore Bagwell. Ils étaient en pleine partie de poker, enfin, T-Bag s'était ramené comme une fleur avec un paquet de cartes, pour meubler la soirée. De mauvaise foi, le vampire avait accepté et tandis que les parties se succédaient sans vraiment d'intérêt pour les deux hommes, les mots avaient commencé à remplir la pièce, ce fut d'abord T-Bag qui lança un long monologue sur le sujet que tout le monde évitait. Bien vite, le vampire éclata dans un sanglot, les cartes furent oubliées sur les draps et d'un mouvement lent, il se laissa tomber entre les bras du pédophile qui à la fois surpris et content d'avoir réussi à percer cet abcès, le recueillit comme il put. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel il excellait, mais, il faisait parti de la famille et Gueule d'Ange était devenu important à ses yeux, pas l'importance qu'il avait eut avant, bien avant, aujourd'hui était différent. Il l'aimait, oui, il le respectait, mais chose étrange, c'était presque trop respectueux quand on connaissait la bête.  
Fredonnant un air sudiste, les yeux mouillés du pédophile observaient l'écran d'ordinateur qui trônait sur le bureau en face d'eux. Les mots de House écrits dans un rouge sanguinolent commentaient l'IRM ne laissant de place à aucun doute. La main du sociopathe glissa dans la chevelure courte du blond et il soupira.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. »  
« Bien sûr que si tu le sais. »  
« Et si ça le tuait ? »  
« De toute façon, il va mourir, Spike. »  
« Et si ça me tuait ? »

Le pédophile fit un maigre sourire, il ne croyait pas vraiment à une vie après la mort. Il l'espérait même sincèrement, car il allait en baver dans la prochaine vie, pour absoudre ses crimes et pêchers. Tapotant le dos du vampire, il haussa les épaules.

« Dans ce cas, il ne sera pas seul de l'autre côté. »  
« Sérieux, tu remontes le moral ! »  
« Je suis là pour ça. »

Un éclat de rire fut partagé, ainsi qu'une bière. Les deux hommes se contentant du silence de la chambre, regardaient bovinement le mur dans un mutisme qui n'avait rien de dérangeant. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé amis, même si ils avaient beaucoup en commun, mais Spike devait admettre que T-Bag était devenu un homme bien. Bien évidemment, c'était un vampire fouteur de trouble qui disait ça, le monde ne changeait pas vraiment, Théodore était de la mauvaise graine, mais tant qu'il resterait avec eux, alors, il y avait une chance même infime qu'il se rachète. Les deux bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent alors que leur visage s'inclinait comme un accord muet.

« Et bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais doubler les doses, je dois finir cette putain de transformation ou mutation, ou qu'importe le nom que ça a, et je dois devenir stable avant de faire quoi que se soit à Michael. Pas besoin de te le dire, mais promets le quand même, si jamais ça me rend dingue, si jamais je deviens un danger, tu me fais flamber directement, tu me décapites et tu m'enfonces un pieux dans le cœur, j'ignore ce que je vais devenir, mais je veux pas tuer tous le monde. Et surtout, prends soin de Gueule d'Ange si jamais… »

Le regard sombre se rétracta, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le vampire avait tenu à lui inculquer quelques notions de combat vampirique. Il haussa simplement les épaules pour toute réponse, bien sûr, il protégerait la famille de Michael, il n'y avait pas besoin de le lui répéter. Qui plus est, il s'occuperait de Scofield jusqu'à la mort car il le devait bien au gamin. Sa bouteille de bière se leva lentement dans les airs et T-Bag regarda dans un parfait détachement, le vampire se balancer une double dose d'un produit bleuté dans les veines du bras. La scène lui rappela l'overdose d'une de ses vieilles connaissances, car le corps du vampire, pris soudain de spasmes tomba dans les draps en grognant. D'un calme à faire froid dans le dos, il observa Spike respirer frénétiquement puis lever des pupilles rouges sang sur sa personne.

« Putain ! »  
« Ça a pas l'air de faire du bien… »  
« Ta gueule et rapproche toi ! »

Jetant un regard noir au vampire, T-Bag approcha son visage du blond qui respirait maintenant profondément, une main blanche attrapa sa nuque. Instinctivement, l'homme plissa les yeux, Spike ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie d'hommes qui lui plaisaient réellement, un peu trop vieux, un peu trop mature, mais une langue glissa volontiers hors de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres du vampire qui le mordit jusqu'au sang. Après un grognement et un juron de tous les diables, l'humain se redressa et d'une lueur assassine, lorgna sur la paire de lèvres rouges qui dessinait un croissant sanguin quasiment exquis. La langue de Théodore glissa sur la couleur qui nappait les lèvres du blond, dans un sourire à la limite du sadique, ses mains glissèrent sur le visage étendu à ses côtés, il avait la vision la plus délectable qu'il avait vu, juste après le cadavre de son premier meurtre.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. »

Ha ouai ? T-Bag poussa un ricanement lugubre, ses lèvres glissèrent contre la nuque du vampire qu'il mordit à son tour. S'il voulait jouer, il était son homme, le noir de son regard rencontra le bleu de Spike qui le plaqua tout à coup contre les draps.

« Et tu crois faire quoi, comme ça. »  
« Faut pas commencer ce genre de jeu avec moi… »

Le regard encore rouge du vampire coula sur la gorge du tueur qu'il attaqua sans pitié, un juron explosa dans la pièce, alors que le sociopathe jubilait de cette douleur qui lui frappa le corps, son corps lézarda contre les draps, faisant exploser une jouissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais gouté. Dérangeant lorsque l'on est du genre à violer et tuer sans scrupule, d'avouer qu'une poigne de fer qui vous cloue sur un lit sans aucun échappatoire à quelque chose de fantasmatique. Un grognement sourd vibre contre son oreille, tandis que ses ongles marquent la chaire de vampire. Des gouttelettes carmines dansent sur la peau blafarde du prédateur, le violeur n'y a pas été de main morte, lui non plus.  
Le sourire condescendant de T-Bag lui donne l'envie de le soumettre, c'est pourquoi sa main se referme sur la gorge du pédophile qui ricane de plus en plus fort. Un mouvement rapide de Théodore le dégage de sa poigne, un baiser mordant lui est arraché et ses pupilles lentement reprennent leur couleur noire, observant avec horreur leurs deux sangs se mêler dans la bouche de l'humain. T-Bag sourit mais se crispe bien vite ressentant une présence dans le couloir. Son regard sombre tomba sur le visage de Gueule d'Ange qui semblait ne pas avoir perdu une miette du spectacle affligeant qu'il a découvert. Son regard bleu semblait irradier une haine farouche qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

Spike ne réagit même pas, sa main chassait le sang qu'il avait sur les lèvres tout en observant T-Bag avec une once de terreur.

« Faut bien tester sur quelqu'un autant que ça soit moi. Je crains rien ! »  
« Ça peut te tuer. »

Ça, il en avait fichtrement rien à faire. Il avait du toujours avoir un côté suicidaire, car il s'entrainait toujours dans de sombres affaires, tuer ou être tué en premier, c'était la loi du monde qu'il avait choisi. Affronter la mort le rendait plus vivant, plus frénétique, il ne mourra pas, il le savait déjà, il n'y avait que trois personnes sur cette Terre qui avaient ce droit, Abruzzi, lui-même et Gueule d'Ange, le reste il s'asseyait dessus royalement en les enculant profondément. Il ne mourra pas !

« Tu… tu ressens quoi ? »  
« L'envie de me taper cette petite transsexuelle de la dernière fois ! Je vais mâter de la chatte, je te laisse ! »

Ceci dit, d'un rapide mouvement, le violeur quitta la chambre, épongeant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Ses lèvres au gout cuivré dansèrent dans un sourire malsain tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire avec la petite qui l'avait chauffé la dernière fois. Ça allait être sauvage !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

« Il a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'on… »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et… tu vas… bien ? »  
« Parfaitement bien ! »  
« Je devrais lui en parler, mais je sais pas quoi dire… »  
« Difficile de t'amener et dire que tu t'es amusé à me faire couiner de douleur pour tester ton rôle de dominant. »  
« Marrant, n'empêche, je suis à la diet' ! »  
« Il est plutôt dur en affaire en ce qui concerne ses faveurs sexuelles, crois-moi, je me suis cassé les dents plusieurs fois sous son joli minois trop souvent frigide. Il ressemble à quoi quand il fond sous tes assauts ? »

Les yeux bleus roulèrent sous les allusions de son confrère. Spike soupira puis tourna un regard vide vers le brun à ses côtés.

« J'en étais sûr ! »  
« On a pas eut un moment seuls depuis qu'on est sorti de cette maudite cellule. Je voulais pas le brusquer, et la seule fois où il s'est réellement offert à moi, j'ai pas pu en profiter, question de savoir vivre ! On culbute pas quelqu'un dans une cellule après qu'il ait vécu la pire soirée de sa vie. Et maintenant que Junior est là, autant dire que je peux crever la bouche ouverte… Quelle vie de merde ! »  
« Je compati… La reconnaissance se perd de nos jours ! »

L'homme frappa sur ses genoux, il était l'heure, ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur Spike qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« T'as vu ce que ça me fait ? »  
« T'occupes, je vais pas te laisser jouer avec le feu en solo, c'est toi et moi dans cette affaire, boucle d'or ! »  
« Ha, arrête avec ce surnom débile ! »  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, boucle d'or, c'est l'heure de ma dose ! »

Le vampire grogna, il regarda l'humain attraper la lame d'un couteau et la plonger dans la chaire de son poignet, un mince filet rouge descendit le long de sa peau de plus en plus blanche, il releva les babines sous cette superposition de couleur qui lui arrachait la vue. Il observa avec détachement, la langue de Théodore glisser sur son avant bras. L'addiction de cette chose qui glissait dans ses veines, atteignait lentement son compagnon d'infortune qui poussa un ronronnement jouissif lorsque ses lèvres se fermèrent sur le sang qui glissait lentement hors de la plaie. Il semblerait que la mutation qui l'ait affecté ne se propageait pas dans l'organisme humain, car après deux semaines de traitement, T-Bag restait le même, il l'observait du coin de l'oeil guettant toute altération possible, mais rien ne venait. Par contre l'addiction l'avait touché dès la première goutte, géniale, le vampire rit jaune à l'idée de devenir la nouvelle came à la mode, cent pour sang bio !

« Suffit ! »  
« T'inquiète, je vais pas te pomper, si je dois vider quelque chose ça sera certainement pas avec toi ! »

Rigolant, les deux compères regardèrent Gueule d'Ange les observer depuis le couloir, sous l'invitation du vampire, le petit génie entra dans la pièce posant un regard scrupuleux sur les lèvres de Théodore, qui les essuyait dans la matière synthétique de sa manche. Après un rapide signe de la tête, le violeur tira sa révérence, parlant de vider quelques attributs de sa personne dans la gorge chaude d'une quelconque donzelle.

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? »  
« Expérimentations. »  
« Mais bien sûr, tu me prends pour un con ? »

Le vampire haussa les épaules tout en soupirant, il ne pouvait dire la vérité sans devoir dire à l'homme qu'il aimait que ses jours étaient compté. Au lieu de ça, il attira le petit brun contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, se rassurant de ce cœur qui battait encore pour quelques mois, avant que tout s'arrête.

« J'ignore ce que ça fera sur un humain… »  
« Alors tu te sers de Bagwell ? »  
« C'est lui qui a pris ce risque. Pour toi. J'ignore combien de temps il me faudra pour me stabiliser, j'ignore combien de temps il te reste. Un an ? Vingt ans ? Dix secondes ? Mike, si tu meurs en me laissant seul, crois-moi que cette putain d'éternité, je la passerais sans mon âme. Je pourrais pas vivre avec ça, avec toi et ton souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou la fin de ce bordel de monde ! C'est vrai, il faut un cobaye et estime-toi heureux que T-Bag veuille bien faire un truc aussi stupide pour tes beaux yeux bleus, car si il change, il sera le premier d'une toute nouvelle espèce de… on sait pas encore… »

Le regard bleu pétilla quelques secondes d'une tristesse contenue. Michael n'avait jamais voulu ça, il ne voulait pas que ses amis fassent de pareilles conneries. Il n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie, la soudaine légèreté qu'ils usaient ou plutôt abusaient envers lui et ses maux de tête, lui avait vite mis la puce à l'oreille. Après un appel au médecin, Gueule d'Ange avait vite compris ce que lui réservait le futur. Naturellement, il s'était noyé sous le travail afin de mieux arrêter de penser à tout ça, ensuite, il avait passé son temps libre avec son fils, histoire de profiter un max de cette paternité tombée du ciel.  
Il devait maintenant remplir son rôle d'amant jusqu'à la fin, car la seule personne qui méritait réellement son attention, maintenant c'était le blond. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était là, assez longtemps pour l'avoir vu s'injecter une trop grande dose de cet antidote dans le corps qui l'avait rendu complètement stone. Spike se faisait du mal, il détestait la place qu'il avait. Serrant le corps de son amant, Michael versa des larmes muettes, il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas craquer, pour eux, pour lui, pour Spike, mais c'était trop dur !  
Le regard bleuté du vampire se rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer et inquiéter son ange, cependant une marque au creux de son cou, l'interloqua, ce n'était pas une marque de morsure, cependant, il avait déjà vu ça, il l'avait vu… il y a bien longtemps. Son doigt glissa sur la trace laissée près de la nuque et d'un bond, le vampire sortit de sa chambre pour abattre un poing sur le petit blond qui couinait sur les genoux de son oncle.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais à Michael ? Répond ! »

Le regard bleu surnaturel le toisa avec différence, le marmot fronça les sourcils, observant Michael se rapprocher de lui mais être arrêté par la poigne de son père biologique. L'enfant ne dit rien, soutenant le regard de son paternel d'une façon agressive. Bel et si bien qu'il se reprit une gifle qui le fit tomber sur son postérieur.

« J'ai donné la vie à une bon dieu d'abomination ! Si tu retouches Michael, je te jure que je te tue, tu m'entends ? J'ai déjà tué l'un des tiens, je n'hésiterais pas, car quitte à choisir entre Michael et toi, mon choix est déjà fait ! Tu m'entends bien ? Et ose toucher à LJ, T-Bag ou Lincoln et je t'arrache ce qui te sert de crocs ! »

Le regard sombre du paternel terrassa l'enfant qui se releva les larmes aux yeux. Un cri suraigu foudroya le tympan des hommes présents dans la pièce puis il attrapa sa boite de crayons et la lança en pleine figure de son père avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans envoyer un avertissement à son père qui le déstabilisa.

« J'espère que tu sais les conséquences de ce que tu viens de me demander, vient pas pleurer plus tard ! »

Plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, Spike se dirirgea dans sa chambre, fermant la porte au nez de Michael qui l'observait avec interrogation. Spike devait parler à Dawn, Willow et peut-être bien à Gilles, immédiatement !


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à Halfeline pour ses reviews, ainsi que ses corrections, ainsi, je m'excuse platement au nom de tous les fans de Lynyrd Skynyrd pour mon interprétation erronée de leur chanson "Sweet Home Alabama" et aussi à Scosco d'avoir bafoué son QI de génie :D  
Merci aussi aux dernières Story Fav, mais sérieux, une tite review c'est bien aussi hein :o vous savez plus taper sur un ordi les gens ou c'est de la fainéantise ?

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"23"  
**

* * *

- Je vais vérifier ce que j'ai à propos de ces créatures, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elles sont passées parmi les légendes notoires. Ça serait le premier spécimen vivant depuis... hum... »

Giles attrapa un gros livre poussiéreux en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, le boulot d'Observateur était loin, ou pas, il continuait d'aider Willow ou Angel dès qu'ils avaient besoin de son savoir. Il avait été étonné que Spike se tourne vers lui, mais l'excitation des recherches était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se passer. Ses yeux gris bleus commencèrent à passer en revue les lignes manuscrites d'un ancien Observateur, lequel, il en était certain, avait vu une de ces créatures et l'avait même chassé avec sa tueuse. Derrière son écran, Spike fit un large sourire, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs lorsqu'avec Dawn, ils squattaient la boutique de magie de Rupert en regardant Anya et Alex faire une énième scène de ménage devant les clients, acheteurs potentiels de babioles de protection. Dawn lui maquait diablement. Il avait fait une promesse, il avait promis à Buffy de s'occuper d'elle comme de sa propre sœur, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, à ce qu'il savait, elle vivait avec un sorcier, ami personnel de Willow, alors il était serein, peut-être qu'il devrait l'inviter un jour, elle rencontrerait son monstre de fils, Michael et T-Bag. Le reste de la famille, il s'en fichait un peu, pas qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour les aider, mais, diable, il était un vampire, un méchant, un anti-héro ! Remettant son cuir correctement sur ses épaules, son regard tomba sur Michael qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et pour couper court aux recherches de Giles, il fit un arc-de-cercle de la tête et grommela avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil.

- Dix huit cent quatre vingt dix neuf, je me souviens c'était juste après la malédiction posée sur Angelus ! Ha cette époque... ho, j'étais le chef de meute, on avançait inlassablement à travers le monde tuant humains, démons, vampires et autre trucs gluants qui nous barraient la route... Je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai... »  
- Ça doit être ça... »

Empêchant le vampire de continuer sur ses récits sanguinolent d'une autre vie que Giles ne voulait pas vraiment connaitre, il ferma le livre, projetant une fine nuée de poussière un peu partout autour de lui. Le vieux bookin fut remis au milieu d'un monceau d'antiquités et l'ancien Observateur se tourna à nouveau vers son pc, qui lui avait été offert bien entendu par Willow qui n'avait pas oublié de lui laisser une notice explicative de comment que ça marchait. Giles n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la nouvelle technologie !

- Ça voudrait dire que ces créatures sont le résultat incongru de l'accouplement d'un humain et d'un vampire... humm... intéressant... J'adorerais l'étudier de près... Dire que la légende veut que ça soit les enfants de fées... »  
- Dois-je te rappeler qu'une de ces putains créatures vit en ce moment même dans la même baraque que moi, m'appelle papa quand bon lui semble et se glisse dans le lit d'un malade en phase terminale pour lui pomper je ne sais trop quoi ? J'ai vu la marque, bordel et ça sent mauvais, alors épargne-moi les yeux doux de l'Observateur qui vient de faire une découverte fondamentale pour mettre à jour le bestiaire mondiale ! Ok ? »  
- Doucement, doucement, tu disais ? Malade ? De quoi ? »  
- Harmatome hypotruchépasquoi... »  
- Hein ? »  
- Un truc au cerveau, ok ? Je suis pas médecin ! »  
- Hamartome Hypothalamique, Spike... »  
- Oui, enfin, c'est pareil ! »

Ça ne l'était définitivement pas, non ! Michael haussa un sourcil devant le vampire qui lui faisait signe de se taire, sous l'invitation, sa main attrapa celle du blond décoloré qui l'observait d'un regard tout à coup emprunt d'une étincelle dangereuse.

- D'accord, je vais vérifier de quoi ils se nourrissent. Puisque la maladie est cérébrale, peut-être que William ne lui fait pas de mal. Tu m'as dit que la maladie se développait anormalement lentement, non ? »  
- Oui, mais... j'ai pas confiance, ce gamin n'est pas net, j'arrive pas à savoir si il tient de William le Sanguinaire de la prose mal faite qui ne demande que d'être admiré ou de William le Sanguinaire qui aurait vendu père et mère pour un moment de transe pernicieuse. »  
- Surveille-les, je t'enverrais ce que je vais trouver, tu transféreras le tout au médecin qui est avec vous. D'accord ? Pour l'instant vu la menace, je ne prendrais pas de risque, si le malade se porte bien, ça ne doit pas lui faire de mal, de ce que je sais de ces créatures c'est qu'elles soumettent à leur propre volonté leur mère qui obéit à tous leurs caprices. J'ai oublié sur qu'elle partie du cerveau leur drogue fonctionnait... »  
- Oui, il se porte bien... »  
- Tu veux que je laisse Michael se faire siphonner la cervelle ? »  
- Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes Michael, enchanté, Rupert Giles, Observateur... »  
- Et rat de bibliothèque ! »  
- Oui, en effet, et à moins que tu veuilles prendre le pari qu'il t'a lancé, je laisserais cette créature faire ce qu'elle a à faire, si Michael se sent bien et qu'il ne ressemble pas à un zombie, je ne vois aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »  
- Mais bien sûr ! Pendant que tu y es, prescrit un vampire aux gens qui ont une leucémie ! Je refuse de... »  
- Spike, ça va aller, laisse-le trouver les infos dont Greg aura besoin, en attendant, je vais faire attention à ce que William fera, je te jure que je vais bien et je me sens tout sauf zombie, crois-moi. »  
- Bon... ok. Giles, tu me trouves ça avant demain, moi je garde un œil sur le monstre. »  
- Au fait... Puis-je voir la morsure ? »

Spike grogna, il regarda Michael retirer son sweat moulant et s'assoir à ses côtés. La gueule d'ange baissa la tête avant de tourner son dos face à l'écran et la caméra. Spike laissa l'Observateur faire son boulot en regardant les notes que lui avait laissé la rouquine du scoubigang et faire sa capture d'écran qu'il irait présenter à Wesley pour un deuxième avis.

- Étrange, elle n'est pas où elle est censé être. Spike normalement ils... aspirent... mordent, enfin tu me comprends les gens entre la cinquième et la sixième vertèbre cervicale, elle est beaucoup trop haute. »  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a à cet endroit ? »  
- Je ne saurais le dire, je ne suis pas médecin, non plus. »  
- Michael ? »

Le brun remettait son sweat, son regard bleu tomba sur le vampire qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter, ses mains remirent en place le col roulé qui protégeait son cou et la marque du regard anxieux de son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'il commence à s'inquiéter pour rien, déjà le vacarme de Spike n'avait pas aidé, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Prétextant un torticolis, il ne quittait plus ses cols roulés empêchant les Burrows de voir quoi que se soit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que la réponse qu'il allait fournir, allait mettre le vampire à cran. Mais il n'était plus question qu'ils se mentent une nouvelle fois. Le petit génie approcha de Spike à qui il déposa un baiser sur le font.

- C'est au niveau de la région inférieure Mésencéphale. »  
- Et y'a quoi là-dedans ? »  
- Un accès directe à l'Hpophyse, bien que je pense pas qu'il soit humainement possible d'y accéder de cet endroit car il est situé bien plus haut, un peu au-dessus des yeux en fait. »  
- Et non-humainement ? »  
- Si, je dis bien si... il peut utiliser le canal Médullaire, il pourrait, peut-être atteindre l'Hypothalamus. Mais rien n'est moins sûr, ça devrait théoriquement me laisser des séquelles, c'est pas rien faut traverser le Cervelet, le Cerveau Moyen et... je sais plus quoi en fait. Je dois t'avouer que j'oublie pleins de choses ces derniers temps... »  
- Toi, oublier ? »  
- Hum... »  
- Une hypothèse pour légitimer qu'un mec qui a un QI de génie et un toc pour visualiser les choses et les analyser jusqu'à la dernière miette, puisse oublier des choses ? »  
- Je sais pas, c'est peut-être mon Hamartome... »  
- Comment ça ? »

Le regard de Spike essayait de le déshabiller, Michael soupira, levant les yeux, il capitula, s'installant sur le lit de son amant, il ferma les yeux puis expira, ça ne l'enchantait pas de dire ça...

- Quelque chose doit appuyer sur mon lobe temporal. Je te rappelle que j'ai une tumeur. Et oui, la région du cerveau moyen et de l'hypothalamus font partie de ce lobe. »  
- Ok, donc soit c'est ta maladie, soit c'est son intrusion qui font que tu perds la boule, géniale, je dois me sentir sécurisé, je crois. Giles ? Les résultats sont pour hier, ok ? »  
- Je suis déjà en train d'en parler avec Wesley, ne t'en fais pas, je vais contacter tous les observateurs que je connais. Je vous laisse et parlez à Willow pour ces problèmes, la magie des plantes fait des miracles, crois-moi, elle me soigne pour un ulcer et elle est plutôt douée ! »

Un ulcer ? Spike ricana quelques secondes, observant maintenant le fond noir de son écran d'ordinateur, Giles était un homme stressé normal qu'il soit malade. Tapotant sur sa cuisse, il se tourna vers Gueule d'Ange qui observait le plafond dans un silence parfait, il devait être en train de penser à quelque chose, il allait vite se faire submerger par toute cette merde si il ne faisait rien. Glissant sur le matelas, il rejoignit le brun qui décrocha son bleu du blanc du plafond, pour observer le regard inquiet qui l'examinait.

- Ça va aller ? »  
- Je crois, oui. C'est dingue de se dire qu'une tumeur est en train d'altérer ma mémoire, que je commence à oublier les choses importantes de ma vie. Hier, mon frère m'a parlé d'un truc qu'on a fait ensemble, mais... j'en avais aucun souvenir. J'ai peur... »  
- De quoi ? »  
- D'oublier notre rencontre, ou même les sentiments que j'ai pour toi... T'es la seule raison pour laquelle je me bats. Mon frère va bien, il est en sécurité ici, mon neveu est en pleine période de rébellion et de remises en questions, mais il a un bon modèle. »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Hum... »

Michael fit un rapide sourire, ses bras se fermèrent autour du cou du vampire qu'il tira vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le bout de ses doigts glissa dans la toison blonde, dévalant ensuite la matière en cuir dont le vampire ne se séparait quasiment jamais. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était un trophée de chasse auquel le vampire restait attaché pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Mais qu'importait, ça lui allait diablement bien. Le petit génie ferma les yeux, la prise du vampire sur sa gorge lui arracha un gémissement de bien-être qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Ses mains impatientes glissèrent sous le cuir, remontant sous le coton lâche d'un t-shirt noir, caressant une peau laiteuse et fraîche comme la mort. Le torse mince de son amant entre ses doigts, Michael fit un rapide mouvement de bassin, indiquant au vampire les mots qu'il serait bien en peine d'exprimer en ce moment même. Il sentit le blond ricaner contre son oreille, la langue de son amant glissa sur son cou remontant lentement sur sa mâchoire, lui occasionnant une respiration plus profonde.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublies... ja... mais... ça... crois-moi ! »  
- Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Le blond s'échappa de ses mains devenues brûlantes, le manteau en cuir tomba à terre rapidement, Michael vit le vampire attraper quelque chose, pendant qu'il se déshabillait rapidement envoyant ses affaires sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Ça va manquer en romantisme, chéri, mais... j'ai les crocs ! Ça te rappellera qu'il faut pas me mettre au régime, comme ça. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. »  
- Pas grave, je mérite une punition pour avoir cru que tu avais fini par préférer T-Bag à moi. »  
- Ha ! Alors voilà le fin mot de l'histoire ! Jamais je le préfèrerais à toi, jamais ! Tu me prends pour une putain de girouette ? Je te rappelle que c'est les autres qui me larguent, moi je suis... fidèle, enfin en amour ! »  
- C'est rassurant... »  
- Très ! Mais tu me crois, non, quand je te dis que j'ai rien fait avec lui. Enfin, je l'ai mordu, d'accord, on aurait pu déraper, j'en conviens, mais j'aurais jamais couché avec lui, juste qu'avec l'excitation de la dose et sa façon d'être... disons que j'ai eut... un moment de tentation. Mais, sérieux, j'éprouve rien pour lui et je mettrais jamais en péril ce que tu es avec lui. Quant à toi, hein, monsieur je suspecte mon petit ami vampirique de culbuter le sociopathe du groupe... Vous êtes devenu très complice tous les deux, je dis rien quand vous passez une partie de la nuit dehors ou que tu sortes de sa chambre en portant son odeur comme si tu t'étais frotté contre lui ! »  
- Oh, t'as fini de me renifler comme ça ! »  
- Désolé, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose. »  
- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé non plus ! »

Le vampire fit un sourire ambigu que le brun n'arriva pas à lire. Il resta un moment silencieux puis envoya son sweat sur le vampire qui disparut de son regard l'espace d'un instant. Michael poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le blond apparut à nouveau devant son regard ou plutôt qu'il fut soulevé de terre par une présence invisible et jeté sur une épaule nue qu'il reconnut pour sa pâleur.

- C'était quoi ce sourire, tu me crois pas ? Et lâche-moi ! »  
- Nan, t'es MA petite veine et la vie est un putain de self-service, chéri, de plus je crève la dalle, je te rappelle ! Et puis t'inquiète, je te crois, juste, j'ai eut une idée diabolique pendant quelques secondes. »  
- Qui est ? »

Michael haussa un sourcil, son corps fut jeté sur le lit et d'un mouvement animal le vampire le rejoignit, son corps se cambra au-dessus du brun qui se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'éclat sauvage que les prunelles bleus de Spike lui envoyaient.

- Qui est ? » Insista-t-il en observant Spike dans les yeux. _«_ J'aimerais une réponse AVANT que tu me sautes dessus, si possible. »  
- Oh... Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir, ce à quoi j'ai pensé ? Tu serais outragé, mon amour... »

La voix rauque du vampire vibra le long de son oreille, Michael fronça les sourcils sous le sous-entendu qu'il devinait maintenant, es-ce que le blond avait pensé à ce qu'il pensait maintenant ? Clignant des yeux, il observa le sourire en coin du blond qu'il gronda de son regard angélique et froid.

- Quoi ? Ça te plairait pas ? »  
- Si c'est ce que je pense... les... orgies ne m'ont jamais branché, désolé. »  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »  
- Par ce que tu... oh, mon dieu je veux même pas le savoir ! »  
- Quoi ? Il faut savoir se faire sa propre opinion des choses et partager avec son prochain. N'es-ce pas ce qui se dit ? »  
- Je suppose que c'est avec cette Darla que tu as "partagé". »  
- Oh, une ou deux fois, mais avec Drusilla, on se partageait jouvencelles et jouvenceaux avant de les amener dans une mort brutale et sensuelle. »  
- Je vois... je suppose que je fais un mauvais jouvenceau... »  
- Non, tu es parfait. Sur ce point, mon ami et moi sommes formels. »

Michael fit un large sourire, ses mains attrapèrent les hanches du vampire qu'il attira contre lui. La rencontre entre leur deux excitations les firent soupirer d'impatience, si le blond continuait de s'amuser ainsi avec lui, Michael n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir indemne. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'ange aux yeux bleus glissa dans un murmure des paroles qui lui ressemblaient fort peu, mais le vampire venait d'agiter sa curiosité.

- Tu diras, alors à ton ami que le jouvenceau, se prêtera, peut-être, au jeu. Je dis bien peut-être... Maintenant prends soin de ton encas, je vais pas supporter ça plus longtemps... »  
- Oh... dois-je te rappeler qu'un vampire peut prendre touuuuuut son temps, je vais te dévorer lentement. »  
- Tu es cruel. »  
- Si je l'étais, je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit en t'empêchant de jouir jusqu'à temps que je sois repu... »

Un sourire étendit les lèvres du vampire qui délaissa son air féroce, pour prendre possession des lèvres de son amant. Les mains du blond descendaient déjà le long de son dos, Spike poussa une sorte de ronronnement qui interloqua son amant avant qu'un hoquet de surprise le fasse sursauter, lorsque les canines du vampire perforèrent sa lèvre inférieure la faisant saigner presque abondamment, une langue goulue glissa sur la plaie et le vampire suça la muqueuse marquant la chaire de son amant de ses ongles cristallins. Quelque chose disait à Michael que cette nuit serait aussi douloureuse que mémorable, heureusement qu'il n'était pas homme à ressentir la souffrance car les griffures dont venait d'être victime son petit cul allaient chauffer pendant plusieurs jours. L'humain ondula entre les bras de son amant qui venait de refermer ses crocs sur la chaire de son torse, le perdant définitivement dans une transe fiévreuse. Dire qu'il avait toujours été du genre impassible jusque là, les filles qui avaient partagé son lit finissaient par fuir son manque de communication émotionnel... Le pouvoir qu'avait Spike sur lui était presque grisant, les yeux perdus sur le plafond, Michael resserra ses doigts entre la chevelure décolorée, aspirant plus rapidement cette frénésie qui habitait son compagnon, les canines transperçaient son corps ça et là par envie ou passion, il l'ignorait, Michael finissait par en redemander, lorsque la bouche du vampire se ferma sur l'un de ses tétons un gémissement plus puissant résonna dans la pièce. Un rire moqueur lui fut adressé tandis que les lèvres rouges du vampire remontaient vers son visage, animées par un sourire concupiscent éclatant d'une couleur qui aurait du le révulser en temps normal.

- Tu vas finir par faire participer toute la famille... Je ne pense pas que Big Bro veuille entendre ce genre de son sortir de tes lèvres mon ange, si tu te fais pas plus discret, je vais devoir te bâillonner... à moins que c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Le visage passablement rouge, Michael observa cette facette de Spike avec appréhension, le truc du doc le faisait changer mais pas que physiquement, quoi qu'en fait, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette partie du vampire, esquissant un sourire timide, il observa le blond glisser entre ses jambes. Les yeux grands ouverts, Gueule d'Ange fixa William et son sourire félin, nom de...

- Putain... Spi... ke... »

Ne pas se faire remarquer, hein ? Ça allait être dur, si le vampire le torturait de la sorte, fermant les yeux, l'humain glissa son visage dans l'oreiller à ses côtés, étouffant le cri de plaisir qu'il venait de laisser échapper lorsque les canines se mirent à danser sur son membre gonflé, effleurant sa chaire qui pulsa d'impatience.

- Michael ! Mais où il est bordel ? »

Non, pas ça, pas ça ! Le prénommé Michael leva les yeux au ciel entendant de plus en plus pertinemment la voix de son frère qui l'appelait depuis le couloir. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour que le frangin l'appel comme ça, justement, maintenant ! Impossible ! Grognant, son corps se contracta, mais le vampire le ramena rapidement ailleurs lorsque ses lèvres se fermèrent sur la tiédeur d'un sexe qu'il glissa au fond de sa gorge dans un regard dévorant. Ce regard était aussi rempli de défi, l'humain fronça légèrement les sourcils, sous le manque de mouvement, fixant les pupilles du vampire le narguer, Michael serra les dents, il n'allait quand même pas ? Estomaqué, il observa le vampire lui arracher un gémissement sonore, son corps se cambra voluptueusement donnant un léger coup de rein malgré lui, Gueule d'Ange dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous la soudaine succion qui lui prodigua un spasme de plaisir infernal. Sa main transie par la luxure que faisait naître cette situation glissa dans la chevelure du vampire qui entama un mouvement rapide et jubilatoire.

- LJ ? T'as vu ton oncle ? »  
- Non... Pourquoi ? »  
- Y'a rien à bouffer et T-Bag est introuvable ! »  
- On commande des pizzas ? »  
- Rien à faire, on en a mangé en début de mois, j'ai besoin d'un vrai repas et actuellement, y'a que ton oncle capable de faire quelque chose de mangeable et je le trouve pas ! »  
- Regarde dans la chambre à Spike, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils allaient parler à un Regardeur ou je sais pas quel voyeur bizarre de surnaturel. »  
- Ha ! Parfait, j'y vais ! Michael ! »

Avant que le grand frère ouvre la porte à la volée, une main ferme l'intercepta, un regard en arrière le mit face à face à un moulinet négatif de la tête avant qu'un gémissement du prénom de Spike lui arrive jusqu'aux oreilles et le fasse ouvrir de grands yeux réprobateurs. Angel le tira par le bras avant que Lincoln ne fasse un infarctus en discernant les mots colorés qui sortaient de la bouche de son frère qu'Angelus, bien malgré lui, entendait comme s'il était dans la même chambre que les deux zozos qui s'envoyaient en l'air.

- Ils sont en train de... oh mon dieu ! »  
- Laissons-les, j'ai cru comprendre que... Spike serait plutôt de mauvais poil si on les arrêtait maintenant ! »

Michael essaya de reprendre son souffle, son corps alanguit menaçait de glisser entre les bras réconfortants de Morphée après cet orgasme qu'il venait de gouter ; la langue du vampire coula une dernière fois sur le membre de l'humain avant de remonter le long de son corps et de lui arracher un baiser bestial, lui signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé.

- On a eut chaud, sur ce coup, si Angelus l'avait pas arrêté, ton frère aurait vu la décadence t'arracher des mots que je n'aurais jamais suspecter entendre quitter tes lèvres, mon amour. »  
- Je... »  
- Je sais. T'en fais pas, je vais te permettre de te lâcher un peu plus... »

Offrant un sourire doux à l'humain Spike glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps chaud, la différence de température lui décrocha un frémissement incontrôlé. La vie était une belle chose, vibrante, chaude, accueillante... rien à voir avec la mort qu'il côtoyait jours après jours. Le corps de l'humain se convulsa légèrement lorsque son majeur se mit lentement en mouvement, le muscle se refermait autour de son doigt faisant gémir le petit génie adorablement. Le corps de l'humain était si beau, les bras repliés au-dessus de son visage Michael haleta lorsque l'indexe rejoignit le majeur à l'intérieur de lui, sa bouche prit une moue sensuelle tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches faisant glisser ses doigts un peu plus profondément, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements libérés de son tempérament austère. Ce Michael était magnifique, il n'avait rien à voir avec cet ingénieur soucieux et méticuleux, il n'était qu'un adonis abandonné dans les affres sulfureux d'un plaisir qui marquait sa chaire ça et là par un sang bouillonnant. La danse sensuelle de l'ange aux yeux céruléens le mit en transe, Spike observa l'humain prendre plaisir en oscillant des hanches. Il y avait presque quelque chose de comparable à la danse d'un serpent dans les courbes que décrivaient les mouvements de l'humain qui l'appela d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vient prendre ce qui t'appartient... »

Lui appartenir... Spike fit un sourire doux, il lui appartenait déjà, depuis le premier jour où l'émail de ses dents avait forcé le corps du petit brun, il avait bu sa vie et l'avait fait sienne. Maintenant il allait prendre ce corps et le clamer sien lui aussi, autrement que par les morsures qui prouvaient à quiconque que Michael Scofield lui appartenait corps et âme. Cherchant dans les couvertures Spike s'empara d'un tube de couleur rouge et d'un préservatif. Le regard de Gueule d'Ange l'interpella, sans quitter ce qu'il faisait des yeux, le vampire haussa les épaules.

- Précaution, on est jamais trop prudent avec les vampires qui ont tendance à se mutiler avec une âme. J'ai bien réussi à faire un gosse... »  
- Je pense pas que je puisse t'en faire un second. »  
- Tu n'imagines pas tous les trucs impossibles que j'ai vu se produire, tu en serais malade. »  
- Tout de même un... enfant, j'ai pas de quoi le porter, Spike. »

Le regard que lui lança le vampire l'interloqua, cependant, il n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus, si Spike le regardait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait déjà du voir un représentant mâle d'une quelconque espèce tomber enceint... ou enceinte, tient là était la question. Non merci, mais Michael ne tenait pas vraiment à être le premier humain à porter pendant neuf mois un merveilleux petit monstre.  
Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules du vampire qui venait d'écarter ses jambes, un frisson d'appréhension lui vrilla les intestins, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment du viol qu'il avait subi grâce à dieu ou à la sur-dose de drogue dont avait usé l'ancien ami de Théodore. Une sensation d'inconfort étira sa chaire, Spike glissa lentement mais sûrement au fond de lui, ses doigts contractés par l'angoisse empoignèrent les omoplates du vampire qui le gratifia d'un sourire sécurisant. Spike lui arracha un baiser, sa main fraiche frôla le membre de l'humain qu'il caressa avec amour. Un je t'aime mourut dans le cou de l'humain avant qu'il donne son premier coup de rein, étouffant le moi aussi de l'humain dans un gémissement de plaisir. D'abord prévenants, les mouvements du vampire furent doux et sporadiques, les yeux dans les yeux les deux hommes se sourirent, il était presque cliché de dire ça, mais le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter à ce moment là qu'ils n'auraient rien entendu. Un mouvement brusque de Michael amena l'humain à embrasser avidement le vampire qui comprit qu'il aurait maintenant plus d'aise dans ses gestes et qu'il était à présent libéré de sa retenue. Un coup de rein ferme fit grogner le jeune homme qui grimaça.

- Mal ? »  
- Non, mais soit moins brutal, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me souvenir de ce que m'a fait l'autre taré de Thomas. »

Spike eut un moment de total arrêt, son regard fermé aux yeux de son compagnon prirent une teinte rougeâtre qui fit froncer les yeux de Scofield. Il n'avait encore jamais vu la pupille du vampire changer de couleur, sa main passa devant les yeux du blond qui sembla revenir d'entre ses pensées qui n'avaient pas du être totalement pures.

- Désolé. »  
- Un soucis ? »  
- Aucun, mais je tiens à te jurer que tu repenseras pas à ce salopard. »

Disant cela, le vampire se redressa et d'une poigne presque d'acier, il se saisit des hanches de l'humain puis commença un va et vient rapide, au fond de lui la haine avait pris le dessus, si jamais il recroisait cet individu, il le ferait souffrir, oh ça, il se le jurait, il observerait la peur, la douleur dans ses yeux jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde prenant plaisir de lui faire vivre un calvaire inimaginable. Sa main glissa sur la joue de Michael qui se perdait mouvement après mouvement dans une litanie de mots qui lui chauffèrent le cœur. Perdu depuis quelques longues minute dans un sanctuaire d'amour distillé par la langue de son amant, le vampire observa le corps de Michael se tendre de plaisir et jouir entre ses mains, un sourire lui fut voler lorsque son ange se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes pour déposer un baiser mordant sur ses lèvres pales. Repoussant l'humain, le blond le fit retomber sur le matelas, il suréleva un peu plus ses hanches et l'investit plus profondément, plissant les yeux dans un sourire presque mesquin.

- On en a pas fini. »  
- Spike... tu vas me tuer. »  
- T'en fais pas, tu craints rien avec moi... et pense au jour où tu seras comme moi... on pourra le faire pendant des jours et des jours si tu en as envie. »

Une moue réprobatrice fut la seule réponse à cette invitation à la luxure continue, le brun ferma les yeux, sentant le vampire prêt à reprendre les hostilités, son esprit noyé par les différents informations envoyées par son corps fit une erreur critique qui l'amena presque aux portes du paradis, si la jouissance n'avait pas été si dévorante, il se serait presque cru dans sa cellule capitonnée sous une dose de cheval d'antidépresseur après son essai foireux d'en finir avec sa pauvre vie. Dire qu'il y avait deux courtes années, il avait essayé de se suicider, échapper à lui, à son cerveau et maintenant que la mort lui pendait au bout du nez, l'angoisse de perdre sa vie lui sautait à la gorge. Maintenant, son corps entier se savait lié à quelqu'un, ça n'avait pas de mot... Michael soupira, son visage glissa souplement en arrière, même s'il devait mourir demain, quelque part il était heureux d'avoir vécu ça au moins une fois, avoir connu quelque chose d'aussi intense, avoir aimé d'une telle façon... Spike était réellement ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux, ses mains qui parcourraient son corps, ses lèvres qui le marquaient, son corps qui venait de l'occire dans un désir charnel impénétrable... Le mystère de cet être damné avait un gout d'éden. Un sourire fut adressé au blond car ce qu'il vivait en sa présence n'avait aucun prix. Le regard embué de larmes autant de tristesse que de joie, Scofield murmura tout ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment, le vertige qu'il ressentait au fond de lui sous le lien qui s'étendait maintenant entre eux. Un coup de rein et un râle plus puissant lui indiqua que William venait enfin de jouir, tout ce qu'il se rappela avant d'être fauché par un repos bien mérité fut un baiser et une promesse qu'il savait déjà.

- Tout ira bien à présent, je te le promets... »

Un bruit indistinct le sortit de sa torpeur, Michael releva le draps sur leur corps, machinalement, avant de tourner un regard vitreux vers la porte qui s'entrouvrit lentement. La tête de son frère passa par l'embrasure mais le jeune homme se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le matelas en baillant. La corps à ses côtés referma un bras autour de sa taille dans un mouvement possessif qui le fit sourire.

- Ça va ? »  
- Hum... Tu veux quelques chose ? »  
- Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait sortir et faire un peu la fête, Sucre passe nous voir, on prendrait un verre sur la plage en dansant de la salsa ça serait pas... parfait ? »  
- J'aime pas danser... mais pourquoi pas, je voudrais vous parler d'ailleurs. »  
- De quoi ? »

Michael s'évada de l'étreinte pour s'assoir et regarder avec un sourire triste l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Un mal de crâne carabiné lui vrilla le cerveau, mais il ne le montra pas. A la place, il tourna un regard fatigué vers son frère.

- Je... je l'aime. »  
- Je sais... je peux pas en dire autant, mais si ça te va, ça me va. Il est dingue, mais je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et rien que pour ça... tu vois, vous allez bien ensemble. »  
- Tu insinues que je suis pas sain d'esprit ? »  
- Sérieux, qui risquerait sa vie pour son frère ? »  
- Un gars qui n'en voulait plus. J'avais de sérieuses tendances suicidaires et maintenant... »  
- Mike... »  
- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »  
- Tout ce que tu veux ! »  
- Veille sur lui, pour moi... »  
- Hein ? »

Burrows fronça les sourcils, qu'es-ce qu'était en train de dire son frère ? Au moment où il voulut le faire parler, un filet de sang glissa hors du nez de brun qui attrapa son crâne en gémissant de douleur. Le corps à ses côtés se contracta violemment, sortant son propriétaire de son sommeil de plomb. Le bras du vampire saisit l'humain, qui les yeux révulsés s'était écroulé sur le matelas. Sa main serra le nez de l'humain, mais bien vite, il se leva en pestant.

- Putain de merde, Willy, William, bordel, vient immédiatement ! »

Une petite bouille ronde surmontée d'un regard noir tomba sur son père, l'enfant observa la scène quelque secondes puis s'approcha du lit, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur le visage de l'humain.

- Je t'en supplie, déteste moi, haï tout ce que je suis et fait moi vivre un enfer pourpre, mais fait quelque chose ! »  
- Il n'est pas venu cette nuit... »  
- Je sais, il s'est endormi ici... »  
- La boule a grossi. »  
- Boule ? La tumeur ? »

Le moulinet affirmatif glaça le sang du vampire un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il observa la bouche du gamin s'ouvrir anormalement et faire sortir un appendice étrange qu'il approcha du crâne de Michael, l'espèce de dard se planta à l'arrière de son crâne et l'enfant commença à déverser la substance qui influait sur le cerveau humain. Il n'était pas très sûr que ça fonctionnerait encore longtemps. Lorsque l'échange prit fin, Michael respirait à nouveau normalement, il ouvrit les yeux lentement et se redressa observant tour à tour le père et l'enfant puis son propre frère.

- Maintenant on va jouer ? Hein ? On a pas fini la super maquette ! T'avais promis ! »  
- D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et de prendre un café, j'arrive. »

Enfilant une tenue un peu plus correcte, Michael quitta les deux hommes qui se regardaient avec cette étincelle que le petit génie ne pouvait supporter.

- C'est quoi ce gamin ? »  
- Le seul médicament qu'on a pour le moment... »  
- Et toi ? Ça avance ? »  
- Apparemment, non... Sauf si T-Bag est devenu immortel, d'ailleurs tu l'as vu ? »  
- Non... pourquoi ? »  
- Il se nourrit de mon sang depuis un moment, j'aimerais savoir si il a des signes de guérison spontanée. Faut que je le trouve. »

Le blond sortit des draps devant le regard surpris de son beau frère qui détourna la tête face à cette nudité dont il n'avait pas été préparé. Lorsque le vampire fut habillé, c'est-à-dire dans un battement de cil, il se dirigea vers la chambre du pédophile. Sa botte défonça la porte qui réveilla Théodore d'un soubresaut et sans un bonjour ni quoi que se soit, le sudiste se prit une droite magistrale qui lui éclata la lèvre.

- Mais t'es dingue ! C'est quoi ce réveil ? »  
- Aller guérit ! Je t'en supplie, guérit ! »

T-Bag se frotta la lèvre, il observa le vampire tomber sur le parquet de sa chambre comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait. Un signe négatif fit comprendre au vampire que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'importait ce qu'il était devenu, il ne semblait pas pouvoir l'offrir à une autre personne.

- Michael... il va... mourir... et je peux pas le sauver ! Qui dit même qu'Angel pourra me reconvertir en vampire. Je me rappelle qu'il y a longtemps j'ai croisé une vieille femme qui m'a prédit que je perdrais la seule personne que je n'aimerais jamais. J'ai cru que c'était Drusilla... mais... perdre Dru a été douloureux, mais rien ne sera plus douloureux que ça. Jamais. Je lui ai tranché la gorge en lui disant qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. J'avais pas d'âme, je pouvais pas souffrir. Être un vampire est une malédiction qu'importe que je veuille le sauver, je ne veux pas le voir déambuler sans âme et devenir un animal sans foi, ni loi. Ce n'est pas le Michael que j'aime ! Et merde ! »

Sans un mot le vampire quitta la chambre, il manqua de renverser le neveu de Michael en courant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il attrapa un portable et comme un désespéré, il composa un numéro qu'il avait fini par apprendre par cœur.

- Il est temps... »

La personne au bout du fil raccrocha, il y avait beaucoup à faire, alors, il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde. Au courant de tout depuis le début, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour rassembler tout ce dont il y allait avoir besoin dans les prochaines heures. Ouvrant un gros sac, sa main attrapa quelques tubes et fioles ainsi qu'un gros livre.

Le vampire attrapa Michael qui sortait de la cuisine, son regard sombre glissa sur son fils qui se renfrogna.

- Michael va rester avec moi toute la journée, mais promis, il jouera avec toi demain, c'est très important, je suis désolé. »  
- Mais... »  
- Pas de mais, soit sage et va amener un café à tonton Ted, il en a besoin et tu n'auras qu'à jouer avec lui ! »  
- Mais... »  
- Qu'es-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Le bambin tira la langue, il attrapa une tasse mais la perdit des mains en sentant quelque chose d'étrange arriver. Il poussa un cri strident en voyant un nuage bleuté faire apparaître une personne au sourire de biais qui tenais un gros sac qui frottait le sol malgré qu'elle le tenait entre ses bras.

- On commence quand ? »  
- Tout de suite, bébé ! »  
- Heureusement que j'ai amené des amis, ça va être rock'n'roll ! »  
- Rock'n'roll, hein ? Vient Michael, je t'expliquerais plus tard, Will, ramasse ce que tu as renversé, ok ? »

Le bambin fit un signe de la tête, observa la drôle de créature humanoïde se diriger en compagnie de ses pères vers la terrasse. Un éclat de rire lui vint dans les oreilles, le galopin monta sur une chaise pour voir à travers la fenêtre une jeune femme s'élancer au cou de son paternelle et le gigotter dans tous les sens. Mais c'était quoi ces gens ?

* * *

Merci à Halfy pour mon contre sens. Personne m'avait fait remarqué avant :o  
C'est corrigé ! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Vampire Break  
"24"  
**

* * *

Rock'n'roll ? Tout en cheminant vers la terrasse, le vampire glissa dans ses pensées. Elle avait beaucoup changé, où était passé la jeune fille effacée qui ne vivait que dans l'ombre de la tueuse ? Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille que l'on remarque et avant Buffy, il imaginait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eut d'autres amis à part Alex qui était aussi gauche et désespérant qu'elle. Il se rappelait encore de ses habits de petite fille qui l'avait dégouté au plus haut point, qu'elle lycéenne se baladait en jupe jusuqu'aux genoux, socquettes blanches, souliers vernis et pulls tricotés par maman ? Entre elle et la tueuse, il y avait un gouffre immense que l'ancienne rouquine avait eut tôt fait de combler. Elle s'était révélée une plus jolie adolescente que ses airs de petite fille avaient laissé suggérer.  
Lorsqu'elle avait franchi le pas et était sorti avec le loup garou, rockeur de pacotille, Willow avait atteint une féminité que le blond avait cru ne jamais voir chez cette petite paysanne. Elle avait raccourci ses jupes, changé de styliste, de coupe et avait piqué dans les fringues de la tueuses. Méconnaissable, la transition avait été une stupeur profonde. Lorsque Oz avait quitté Sunnydale par peur de blesser les amis qu'il s'était fait, la rouquine l'avait à nouveau étonné en faisant fi des tabous et en sortant avec cette petite sorcière qui lui avait rappelé énormément l'ancienne Willow. Il n'avait jamais aimé Tara, mais il devait s'avouer qu'elles avaient su se sublimer l'une l'autre autant dans leur vie de femmes que dans leur vie de sorcières. Tara avait évité à Willow d'aller trop loin, et maintenant, il rencontrait une nouvelle femme.  
L'ancienne rousse était d'un blond platine certainement pas naturel, ses yeux devenus vert feuille lui indiquèrent qu'il ne restait plus grand chose de la jeune fille timide qu'il avait connu. Tout en sachant que l'influence rebelle de Kennedy avait fini par achever cette transition vers une femme forte et déterminée. Seul le sourire était resté inchangé.  
Le vampire se rappela nostalgique de ce temps où la folle de Maggie Walsh lui avait implanté la puce qui l'avait rendu impuissant. C'est avec Willow qu'il avait testé ses limites et avait compris qu'il ne mordrait plus jamais personne. Il avait tôt fini attaché à une chaise dans la maison de la tueuse, nourri aux jus de viande et aux remarques scabreuses de sa famille d'accueil. Son égo avait souvent été mis à mal, mais il avait survécu. Il avait connu la pire humiliation en criant de terreur devant un shaman ours qui avait failli le déchiqueter ; il détestait les ours, il haïssait les animaux sauvages pour être exacte. S'il n'avait pas été vampire, il aurait certainement blêmi et hurlé comme une pucelle effarouchée devant tout le scoubigang.  
Oui, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais il gardait de cette époque une souvenir impérissable, certainement grâce à Dawn et à Alex, qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil des années.

Surpris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la présence s'élancer sur lui, il lui avait semblé entendre un cri hystérique hurler son nom et tout à coup, il avait été affublé d'un poids le long de son torse. Deux bras enserraient son cou énergiquement, l'humidité chaleureuse de ce qui semblait être des larmes, inondait le t-shirt noir qu'il portait et sa peau fraiche. Son flair mit un moment à rappeler à son bon souvenir le parfum de cette personne qu'il était certain de connaitre. Sa main se ferma sur un dos souple et voilé d'une chevelure longue et douce. La personne ne touchait plus terre, il sentait ses pieds se balancer doucereusement dans les airs. C'était... Dawn ? L'odeur... il la reconnaissait, même si elle avait changé, mais le corps rond et incurvé le laissa pour quelques secondes transi de stupeur.  
Elle avait tellement changé.  
Le bout de femme retomba sur ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse formuler quoi que se soit, et les bras de sa pseudo sœur se resserrèrent contre son dos, le serrant fortement entre ses bras, elle cria à nouveau son nom dans une joie nom dissimulée, hystérique et euphorique, elle secoua le vampire de droite à gauche comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétus de paille. Un sourire naquit enfin sur le visage de Spike qui la serra à son tour, le nom de l'humaine fut énoncé trop ardemment, et il la souleva de terre d'un rire que le vampire et la jeune femme partagèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Leurs moitiés respectives regardèrent la scène avec suspicion.  
Kiliane avait déjà entendu parlé de Spike, bien que se fut la première fois qu'il le voyait, il savait tout de lui, Spike ceci, Spike cela... sa petite amie lui avait rabâché assez souvent des histoires sur ce vampire qui avait pris soin d'elle. Il avait cru voir entre les lignes une sorte de complexe d'œdipe bizarre où elle serait tombé amoureuse de la seule figure paternelle et fraternelle qu'elle possédait. La voir là, entre les bras du blond lui laissa un arrière gout dans la bouche, elle était devenue une femme, se rendrait-elle compte qu'aujourd'hui elle pourrait facilement mettre le vampire dans son lit ? Le voulait-elle ? Le jeune homme grogna sourdement. Ses poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures, il toisa Spike puis le brun qui observait la scène avec la même étincelle de jalousie dans le regard.  
Michael haussa un sourcil lorsque la jeune femme se jeta au cou de son amant. Il ne dit rien, mais observa avec attention la scène, il avait entendu parler de Dawn, mais de la façon dont Spike la voyait encore, en tant que petite fille, alors l'idée que la jeune et jolie femme qui serrait son homme comme une forcenée soit en fait sa petite sœur par procuration ne lui vint même pas à l'idée. A la place, le brun ressentit une jalousie déplaisante, lorsque le vampire attrapa le visage de la demoiselle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Leurs deux sourires de connivence indiquaient qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Qu'avaient-ils partagés ? Michael attendit que les présentations soient faites avant de sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives et puis qu'importait le passé, avec ce qui s'était passé hier, il était certain que rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur couple. Rassuré par sa propre pensée, la gueule d'ange tourna son attention vers le regard scrutateur. Il fit un signe de tête au jeune homme en face de lui. Il jouait avec sa chevelure argentée, arrangée en dreadlocks. Ses yeux exprimaient une jalousie maladive et il se fit violence de ne pas sauter sur le vampire quand il caressa le corps de sa petite amie un peu trop longtemps !  
Les retrouvailles l'arrachèrent de ses sombres pensées concernant Michael et des chances de réussite du rituel qui aurait bientôt lieu. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver Dawn, tout à coup, il revivait ces soirées pizza qu'ils avaient partagé lorsque Buffy était morte. Il avait vécu avec elle, dans la maison des Summers, de temps en temps à bout de force, ils s'endormaient tous les deux dans le canapé, après avoir fait une overdose de films gores. Il l'emmenait sur sa moto dans la nuit noire, en ville voir Willow et Alex ou manger une glace dans le cimetière. Ils mangeaient en famille tous les week-end et le samedi soir, il l'emmenait au Bronze pour se divertir avec un bon groupe de rock. Il avait repris les cours pour l'aider car sa vie scolaire avait été une catastrophe, il avait eut tôt fait de devenir la seule famille de la Clef. Son père, son frère et de temps en temps sa mère poule... Sans lui, Dawn aurait été seule au monde. C'était son trésor, son premier enfant... Sa main caressa la joue humide de la jeune femme. Il aurait du la voir dès qu'il était revenu à la vie, il savait, oh, il savait ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il était mort durant la dernière bataille. Mais il s'était sacrifié pour Buffy mais aussi pour elle, pour qu'elles puissent vivre tranquillement...  
Son sourire lui avait manqué comme ses yeux de biche et son air de princesse capricieuse. Il se souvenait de ses problèmes de cleptomanie, de ses vols à répétition qui les avaient tous amener à vivre une comédie musicale grandeur nature où il avait tenu le rôle du bad boy rockeur. Étonnamment, après cette aventure haute en chansonnade, Spike s'était pris au jeu et avait souvent chanté pour les beaux yeux de sa sœur par procuration, essayant de rendre sa vie un peu plus marrante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait toujours été fier de la faire rire, de la rendre heureuse et la soutenir lorsque la tueuse trop occupée, sillonnait la ville en faisant face à la mort qui lui avait été refusée.

Se tournant enfin vers Michael, le blond lui lança un sourire chaleureux, la petite bonne femme se tourna vers le brun puis inclina la tête. Alors c'était Michael ? Wow ! Sa première pensée fut que le petit brun avait vraiment _un putain de beau regard_ très agréable, il pouvait peut-être mettre mal à l'aise, tellement il était bleu. Il la rendait folle de jalousie, elle rêverait d'avoir un tel regard ! Sa deuxième pensée fut _wow ! il est vachement beau !_ Spike lui avait parlé du physique particulier de Gueule d'Ange, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé voir un si bel homme... Elle était bluffée ! Après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques longues minutes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui et d'un mouvement un peu pataud, elle referma ses bras autour du petit ami de Spike.

- Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Michael. Spike m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais j'imaginais pas que tu étais si... hot ! »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, dans un ricanement, il donna un coup de poing sur la tête de la jeune fille qui lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'une langue taquine. Michael fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis referma ses bras sur la demoiselle qui le regardait avec émerveillement.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir me le voler, j'espère... je te signale qu'il est trop âgé pour toi. »  
- Hey ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

C'était vrai, les rondeurs de son corps le prouvaient bien, son visage était inchangé cependant, il avait toujours cet air d'enfance qui contrastait avec cette poitrine proéminente et ces hanches rebondies qui faisaient d'elle une femme, maintenant. Le vampire se prit presque une baffe mentale, où était passé la planche à pain qu'il avait connu et protégé !

- Au fait, avant que ton cerveau ne fasse de fausses conclusions, voici Dawn... »  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je m'attendais à voir une gamine... »  
- Elle a simplement grandi. En tout cas, je suis super contente de te voir ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour Spike... » s'approchant de plus en plus de gueule d'ange, la jeune femme glissa dans un murmure. _«_ Il en a tellement bavé, le voir si heureux lorsqu'il parle de toi, me met le cœur en joie. Ça m'a fait bizarre de le savoir avec un homme, -en plus, il a pas choisi le plus moche- mais il souriait tellement, que je t'aimais déjà ! »

Un sourire enjoliveur lui fut tendu, Michael sentit le sang battre sur ses joues à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses bras lâchèrent le jeune corps tournant un regard confus vers le vampire, qui bras croisés, fixait avec amusement Willow et Kennedy.

- Oh, faut que je vous présente mon petit ami, Kiliane ? »

Le jeune homme maquillé comme le groupe inuit du neveu de Michael s'approcha enfin, la démarche utilisée par le jeune homme mit un sourire en coin sur le visage de l'humain et du vampire, car ce dernier utilisait la même démarche lorsqu'il voulait se faire remarquer. Les dread attachées en queue de cheval dansèrent sous le mouvement bref qu'il fit en saluant les deux hommes. Sa main glissa entre les chaines diverses qui ornaient sa tenue noire et violette, puis il serra la main de Michael et celle de Spike, à qui il ne manqua pas d'écraser quelques métacarpes.

- Orphéus Black. »  
- C'est son nom de scène, il fait parti d'un groupe de rock très réputé aux royaumes unis ! »

Le regard argenté du rockeur plongea dans celui du vampire qui fronça les sourcils. D'où lui venait cette force surhumaine ? Le vampire en avait presque mal, lorsque sa main fut relâchée, il resta un moment à l'observer, il avait du lui briser quelques os, bel et si bien que lorsque la main se contracta, on entendit les bris des os qui se remettaient en place.

- Kiliane ! »  
- Désolé, j'ai pas senti ma force ! »

Disant cela, il se dirigea à petits pas sautillants vers la rambarde de protection, il attrapa une grosse bouteille d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite sous le regard surpris des deux autres hommes présents. Sa main glissa au-dessus de son visage, protégeant la pâleur de sa peau aux rayons agressifs. Il détestait les pays chauds et secs ! L'air marin lui donnait l'envie de faire une petite plongée, mais Willow aurait besoin de ses capacités lors du rituel, il devait donc se faire violence pour ne pas s'asperger à grande eau en soupirant de lassitude. Le temps humide de l'Angleterre lui manquait déjà comme le lac où il vivait en dehors de sa vie humaine.

- Qu'es-ce que... »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait eut du mal à le faire accepter par Buffy dès qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses origines obscures. Elle comptait sur Spike pour le juger avec l'impartialité qu'il avait toujours eut et non par les apparences qui étaient parfois trompeuses.

- Désolé, disons qu'il peut être un peu sauvage des fois. Mais là, ça va il est de plutôt bonne humeur. »  
- Et quand il ne l'est pas ? »  
- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre un bain avec lui... »  
- Hein ? »  
- C'est un Kelpie... »  
- Une putain d'algue ? »

Dawn soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, il avait vécu, elle ne savait combien d'années et il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'était un Kelpie ? Ça ne l'étonnait guère, Spike n'avait pas été du genre à vouloir connaitre le nom des autres créatures surnaturelles, il les combattait, tuait sans plus de cérémonie si jamais elles avaient le mauvais ton de l'importuner.

- Un Kelpie, c'est un démon qui prend la forme d'un cheval pour noyer les gens, tu connais pas ça ? C'est un élémentaire d'eau ! Il a rencontré Willow dans son truc de sorcellerie, il est accroc à la magie noire, mais disons que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, il a pas mal changé. Laisse-lui une chance. »

Ceci expliquant cela, le vampire ne s'étonna plus lorsque le jeune homme s'avala une nouvelle bouteille de flotte. Ainsi donc, sa jolie Dawn s'était amourachée d'un démon, plus ou moins mauvais, fana de magie noire et de rock dégoulinant. Pourquoi pas, du moment qu'elle était heureuse !

- Un canasson, hein ? Et il est monté comme eux ? »

Le vampire s'esclaffa sous la soudaine gêne qui empourpra sa demie sœur. Le vampire tapota l'épaule de Dawn qui poussa un grommellement diablement mignon.  
Bien, les réjouissances prenaient fin, Willow s'éclaircit la voix, rappelant à Kiliane de se mettre au boulot, elle commença à inscrire un grand nombre de symboles et de hiéroglyphes dont le vampire ne comprenait pas le sens, à la craie blanche sur le sol de la terrasse. Ça ressemblait presque à une œuvre d'art. Confiant, le vampire s'approcha de Michael pour lui commenter la scène et lui présenter les deux femmes qui allaient essayer de lui sauver la vie.

- Elle c'est Willow, si il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète qui peut te soigner, c'est bien elle. Elle excelle ! L'autre, c'est Kennedy, sa petite amie, je la connais peu, mais elles vont faire du bon boulot. Je sais que t'es pas très magie, mais t'inquiète. »  
- Elles vont me faire quoi ? »  
- Ôter la tumeur. Comprends bien, la magie n'est pas un miracle, ça se saurait. La tumeur reviendra, mais si on peut grappiller un peu de temps... »  
- Spike ? »

L'ancienne rousse attira l'attention de Spike qui s'approcha d'elle. Willow lui avait parlé de la règle à toute chose donnée, la magie reprenait quelque chose, c'était un équilibre important à respecter. Ils ne sauveraient pas Michael sans payer un prix équivalant. Une vie pour une vie en quelque sorte, c'était pour la seule et unique raison que ce rituel ne le guérirait pas pour toujours car elle condamnerait la vie d'une autre personne. Spike ne pourrait plus regarder Michael dans les yeux, si il sacrifiait quelqu'un pour le faire survivre.

- Tu es certain ? »  
- T'inquiète pour moi, ça va pas me tuer. »  
- Tu as beaucoup changé... »  
- Je sais, mais, crois moi, je suis aussi résistant qu'avant, si j'ai survécu à la récupération de mon âme, ça va être une partie de plaisir là ! »  
- D'accord. J'ai amené plein de sang, en cas où. »  
- Porcin ? »  
- Humain, rhésus B, comme tu adores ! »  
- Tu sais comment me parler bébé ! »

Willow fit un court sourire, terminant les symboles magiques nécessaires pour le rituel qu'elle allait entamer dans quelques longues heures. Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle n'avait encore jamais fait un tel rituel, soit, elle avait ramené à la vie quelqu'un alors si elle avait pu faire un tel truc, elle arriverait certainement à effacer une simple petite tumeur d'un cerveau, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué, quand bien même elle avait fait un virage à cent quatre vingt degré sur ses aptitudes magiques. Depuis la libération des différentes tueuses, Willow avait suivi un nouveau chemin dans la magie.  
L'homme aux dreadlocks argentés soupira, il attrapa un sac rempli de tubes et fioles et commença la préparation avec Kennedy, cependant une étrange impression lui glaçait le sang, c'est pourquoi, il se tourna vers la présence familière et à la fois terrifiante qu'il devinait à quelques mètres d'eux. Son regard se vissa sur une silhouette qui les observait patiemment de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur une pièce de la grande villa. Fronçant les sourcils, Kiliane grommela attirant l'attention de Kennedy.

- Un truc va pas ? »  
- Y'a un de ces merdes de changeling qui nous regarde. Je pensais qu'elles étaient toutes mortes depuis longtemps, qu'es-ce que fou un créature comme celle là dans le coin ? Je les déteste ! »  
- Tu parles de ces gosses psychopathes qu'on a vu dans le film d'horreur la dernière fois ? »

Le cheval des Loch ricana quelques instants, l'ombre de l'enfant venait de disparaître de sa vue, faisant glisser une lame argentée entre ses doigts, le jeune homme attendit patiemment que la créature n'approche, car, il était certain qu'elle venait de prendre la direction de la terrasse. Il n'en avait jamais vu de lui même, mais les histoires que l'on contait au coin du feu de l'Ecosse aux Pays de Galles recelaient une vérité absolue, son clan et celui des changelings ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu, en fait les Kelpies n'aimaient pas grand monde à part eux même et les chevaux. Ils aimaient la liberté, le grand air, et les lacs dans lesquels ils noyaient ceux qui tentaient de leur enlever leur libre arbitre.  
Cela faisait un moment que Kiliane avait été apprivoisé, un chasseur collectionneur avait eut la bonne idée de l'arracher à l'eau et le séquestrer dans une cage afin de l'exhiber comme une bête de foire. Il possédait encore quelques marques de ce sombre passé, comme les lacérations qu'il s'était infligé en tirant sur les brides qu'on lui avait passé autour du cou et des pattes. On l'avait ensuite utilisé comme étalon pour gagner des courses épiques, obligé de ramener un nombre incalculable de médailles à son propriétaire, s'il ne voulait pas être torturé à coup de tisonnier. Mais le jour où Kiliane put enfin se libérer de la bride magique qui le retenait contre son gré, il envoya aux cimetières les humains qui l'avaient maltraité pendant des décennies. Après ça, il avait erré sans but en Europe en tuant le plus possible d'humains qu'il avait appris à haïr au plus haut point. Il aurait pu passer définitivement du mauvais côté, si ses pas ne l'avait pas mener jusqu'à Willow et qu'il ne comprenne que l'humanité n'était pas que douleurs et séquestrations. Et puis, il y avait eut Dawn. C'est avec son consentement qu'elle lui avait mis autour du cou une chaine qui le liait maintenant à la terre. Il avait troqué son apparence chevaline pour cet accoutrement humain, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de galoper librement dans les écumes de la mer lorsqu'il en avait envie. Il n'aimait pas les humains, il gardait pour eux, une haine infinie, mais comme la mer n'était pas qu'un bleu perpétuel, l'humanité possédait quelques coraux exquis où il était bon se perdre. Se tournant vers l'humaine, il fit un sourire de biais, aussi stupide que cela soit, il la protégerait contre vents et marrées.  
Revenant soudainement de son escapade mentale, les yeux argentés de la créature tomba sur l'enfant qui courut se cacher entre les jambes de son père. Leurs regards se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que William ne rompe le contact visuel en tendant ses bras vers son père qui l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le vampire inclina la tête, il n'avait jamais vu son fils avoir peur de quoi que se soit, le voir, là, tremblotant le laissa perplexe, plus encore en voyant que le canasson serait presque enclin à réduire son fils en pâté pour haridelle !

- Je vous présente, William, mon fils. »

Dawn tapota la chevelure de miel, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lorsque sa sœur avait accouché de ce petit monstre, elle s'était auto proclamé marraine, car elle avait vu dans sa bouille boudeuse une image ô combien analogue à celle du vampire. La mauvaise graine poussait vite, ce n'était pas surprenant vu les origines du charmant bambin, l'ôtant des bras de son père, la jeune femme le prit entre les siens et le tourna vers son petit ami.

- Le petit Willy, il est pas mignon mon filleul ? »  
- Très ! »

Le ton sec du Kelpie l'intrigua, mais elle ne releva pas le regard haineux qu'il lança vers eux. Elle connaissait son petit ami assez bien, pour qu'elle sache qu'il détestait les autres créatures celtiques qui se baladaient dans le coin. Ses lèvres déposèrent un gros bisou sur la bouille d'ange aux bords des larmes puis le tendit à Michael qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris.

- Désolée pour Kiliane, il a vécu des trucs... il est tombé sur pire que Maggie Walsh, crois-moi... Va lui falloir du temps pour avoir à nouveau confiance... »  
- Spike ? »

Willow, attrapa un sac parmi ses affaires, elle observa le ciel puis soupira, elle devait mettre les bouchées doubles.

- On va devoir finir ici, ne t'en fais pas, on commencera lorsque la lune sera haute dans le ciel, en attendant, Michael doit subir un rituel de purification, occupe-t-en. Tout est noté sur le livre dans le sac, c'est pas très dur, mais c'est long, veuille à bien faire toutes les étapes, on se retrouve toute à l'heure. Dawn, occupe toi de William, personne ne doit nous interrompre lorsque l'on va commencer à faire les premiers préparatifs. »

Cela dit, la nouvellement blonde chassa les intrus de la terrasse et retourna se diriger vers ses deux acolytes.

- Quelle poigne, vient Dawn, je te présente le reste de la famille. Le jeune rebelle se nomme LJ, il sort rarement de sa chambre sauf pour se vider une bouteille de coca de temps en temps, il devrait pas t'ennuyer. L'homme avachi sur le canapé c'est Lincoln, le frère de Michael. Linc, ma demie sœur, Dawn. Je te présente pas Angel... hein... Et lui... C'est T-Bag. »

La jeune femme observa le bulldozer avachi bovinement dans le canapé sans aucune classe, y'avait vraiment lien de parenté avec Michael ? Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle l'observa lever sa main distraitement et lui dire vraisemblablement bonjour en grognant d'une façon super sexy. Wow, il avait l'air d'un rustre mal éduqué, rien à voir avec le merveilleux Michael ! Faisant la moue, elle se tourna vers... T-Bag ? C'était quoi ce nom ? C'était vrai, elle faisait face à des ex taulards, de quoi la rassurer. Le regard que posa sur elle le châtain la laissa avec un soudain malaise. Il n'avait pas l'air net du tout, mais hey, c'était la sœur de la tueuse, elle n'avait peur de rien, pas même des monstres mangeurs de viande humaine, alors d'un humain quand bien même assassin ou elle ne savait trop quoi... La jeune femme tendit une main au pédophile qui la lui serra avec un air goguenard qui lui donna l'envie de lui fiche une baffe en pleine figure.

- Dawn est comme ma sœur, vous la traitez en gentleman ou je vous arrache la jugulaire, on est bien d'accord. Et t'en fais pas, Teddy à l'air d'un véritable enfoiré, mais c'est un brave gars ! Suffit de regarder au bon endroit ! »

Une grimace déforma le visage du sociopathe qui leva son verre en direction du vampire.

- Il se trame quoi là-bas ? »  
- Magie, personne n'approche de la terrasse, sinon vous serez certainement transformés en carpeaux pendant quelques jours ! Maintenant, Théodore, tu bouges ton cul et tu nous suis dans la salle de bain. »  
- Salle de bain ? Nous allons nous frotter le dos entre bon vieux camarades dans la moiteur exquise d'un bain mousseux au gingembre ? »

Le blond éclata d'un rire franc, cette remarque ne le surprit pas, au contraire, il l'avait presque attendue. Cela dit ce n'était pas le moment de déconner, si ils prenaient du retard, Willow serait capable de les lobotomiser et de leur implanter une conscience de rat d'égout ou pire de dindon... On ne savait pas jusqu'où la perfidie d'une femme pouvait aller ! Marchant dans le couloir, il attendit d'entendre le barbus se lever pour se détendre, il n'avait aucune envie que Dawn reste en sa présence, pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance, mais mieux valait l'avoir sous les yeux, pendant que la belle jeune femme au visage poupon se baladait gaiement dans leur baraque !

- Alors ? Je suis sensé faire quoi ? »

Spike fouillait allègrement dans le sac de Marry Poppins, plus il s'enfonçait dans la matière de velours sombre plus il lui semblait qu'il était profond, il venait de lire les instructions laissées par Willow et diable son truc ressemblait à une sorte d'invitation à la luxure, pourquoi diable avait-il emmené Théodore avec eux, il était certain que ça allait déraper quelque part cette histoire, suffisait d'imaginer le petit génie nu dans son bain aux senteurs de patchoulis et lui passer cet onguent un peu partout sur le corps en poussant des coumbaya à la con. Il manquait que la tiare en fleur de monoïe et la boue d'un Woodstock pour faire du tout une orgie aux vapeurs bacchanales.

- Si je te le disais avant, je pense que tu essayerais de t'enfuir... ce qui serait somme toute, un réflexe tout à fait normal, mais crois moi, le ridicule ne tue pas ! Alors, on va bien écouter les instructions de Willow et faire ça à la façon hippie. Je vais préparer ce fichu bain de décontamination ou je ne sais trop quoi et tu vas enfiler cette... chose... robe... fanfreluche blanche et ressembler à une sorte de gourou sur le retour. Mon dieu en plus c'est transparent ! De toute façon, une fois dans l'eau, je pense pas qu'on verra la différence. »

Perplexe, Michael regarda l'étoffe de soie et haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il déconnait, hein ? Gueule d'Ange l'espérait bien, mais lorsque la sorte de toge lui arriva en pleins nez, il soupira de frustration. La partie travestissement n'avait rien de bien palpitant.

- Ted, j'espère que tu aimes faire la cuisine, on croirait une fichue recette, c'est quoi cette merde ? Deux cuillères à soupe de Benjoin, trois goutes d'essence de Serpolet, mais c'est quoi ces trucs ? »

Le vampire attrapa une fiole, tout était noté en latin, parfait, soulevant le couvercle de la fiole, le vampire dont le nez venait de se prendre une dose d'essence d'eucalyptus brailla dans du vieil anglais. L'odorat en feu, Spike alla se terrer de l'autre côté de la baignoire.

- Tu es officiellement, le chargé de... préparer ce truc ! »

Génial... Si on avait dit un jour à Bagwell qu'il se tiendrait dans une salle de bain avec deux mecs bandant pour préparer un bain aux huiles essentiels d'il ne savait trop quoi, pour un rituel de purification... il ne l'aurait très certainement pas cru ! On pouvait changer, ouai, mais là, c'était un truc de dingue. Se tournant vers Gueule d'Ange maintenant emmitouflé dans sa toge blanche, le pédophile ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer sous la vision surréaliste qu'offrait le petit brun et sa moue boudeuse. Il ne lui manquait qu'un lyre et des ailes emplumées pour répondre aux fantasmes les plus impurs.

- Je me passerais de vos commentaires, préparez votre truc qu'on en finisse rapidement. »  
- Je crains, mon doux ange que tu en es pour quelques heures au minimum. Je finis ça, tu pourras barboter joyeusement et vois les choses du bon côté, on va être aux petits soins pendant les prochaines heures. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être massé par les gentilshommes que nous sommes. »

Un regard bleu et froid glissa tour à tour sur Spike et Théodore, il se sentait comme un agneau égaré en milieu hostile. Il déglutit avec difficulté en observant la baignoire dont l'eau prenait progressivement une couleur rose, il observait les étiquettes et les différents ingrédients utilisés avec une appréhension relative, se succédaient herbes médicinales aux vertus relaxantes, proche du stupéfiant d'ailleurs... à autres herbes aux vertus aphrodisiaques et excitantes, diable, il se souviendrait toujours de ce bain, il allait avoir du mal à se relever de ça !

- Votre bain est prêt, si le petit angelot veut bien prendre place. »

D'un mouvement rapide Michael se laissa tomber dans l'eau chaude, étonnamment, l'odeur finale était plutôt agréable, cela dit, il n'était pas du tout dans ses petits souliers. Le vampire tapotait l'eau de son indexe en soupirant de frustration, l'eau colorée ne cachait en rien le corps de Michael empêtré dans sa soie transparente, c'était un supplice de le voir quasiment offert et intouchable. Diable, le temps allait être long, surtout que l'eau chaude fouettait le sang de l'humain et qu'à l'arôme sulfureux du bain se mélangeait l'odeur cuivré d'un sang gouteux.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- On attend, Willow a dit que tu devais pas sortir de là avant que l'eau ne change de couleur... »

Adossé à l'évier, Bagwell observait le corps de l'ange plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il n'avait encore jamais regardé ce corps de cette façon, nombre de fois, il l'avait convoité, nombre de fois, il l'avait reluqué sans vergogne, il l'avait même tâté avec liesse. Mais cette fois, le corps s'étendait sous ses yeux dans une perfection outrancière. La peau du jeune homme rougissait à vue d'œil, les lèvres presque vermillon formaient un "o" délicat et le jeune homme poussa un court soupire. Sa main glissa sur sa chevelure qui repoussait lentement, la toison brune commençait à onduler délicatement. Les yeux bleus ressortaient comme jamais de ce visage frigide qui se faisait de plus en plus lisse. Le torse musclé se soulevait de plus un plus profondément suivant une respiration lente et entêtante. Plus il regardait ce corps, plus Bagwell se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était une étrange sensation qu'il n'avait jamais gouté, il n'avait jamais ressenti de scrupules ni à dévisager les gens ni à les déshabiller du regard. Cette nudité offerte était une sorte d'hérésie condamnant son regard libidineux qui discréditait la perfection de ce moment.  
Les secondes s'égrainaient lentement, T-Bag eut cru avoir passé des heures à observer ce corps gracieux, mais un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua que seulement quinze minutes venaient de disparaitre et l'eau commençait seulement à prendre une teinte de plus en plus clair, dévoilant des cuisses robustes dont le quadriceps droit se soulevait dans un tempo lent et monocorde indiquant à T-Bag que la gueule d'ange était en mode stresse interne. A moins que la nervosité venait du fait qu'une forme de plus en plus reconnaissable soulevait la toge blanche entre ses cuisses, montrant par là que le brun trouvait à cet situation quelque chose de terriblement excitant aux vues des rougeurs qui faisaient fondre toutes la glace de son visage d'ange.

- Mike ? Ça va ? »

Le vampire inquiet par cette décharge d'odeur sanguine haussa un sourcil, regardant son compagnon leur donner un spectacle diablement chaud. Une nouvelle main glissa sur son visage humide par la fièvre qui échauffait son corps, Michael poussa un gémissement malgré lui et tandis que son regard hagard glissait ça et là dans la pièce fixant des choses qui ne semblaient pas exister, l'ange aux yeux bleus invita pratiquement les deux autres à une débâcle garantie par des gestes qui les laissèrent pantois. Adossé contre la paroi de la baignoire, les coudes déposés nonchalamment sur le rebord et les cuisses grandes ouvertes, Michael soupira fébrilement, faisant tomber son crane en arrière. Il se sentait... étrange, sa main droite glissa sur son torse, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de l'érection non dissimulée qui étirait son corps. Damned ! Il savait bien que ce pseudo bain purificateur rempli d'essence de gingembre, de bois bandé et de yohimbe sentait le coup foireux. Si la sorcière voulait qu'il se fasse violer avec un consentement vraiment mitigé par tous les mâles de la baraque, fallait qu'elle le précise... hein !

- Hé bé, faudra qu'elle m'explicite ce qu'elle voulait dire par purification... »

Willow fronça les sourcils, son regard inspectait les préparatifs, tout lui semblait parfait, à une chose prêt pourquoi diable le carnet de rituel de purification était encore dans son sac et qu'avait-elle donné au vampire ? Qu'importait, le petit brun devait prendre un bain pour le reste, ça n'avait vraisemblablement pas d'importance pour la suite des évènements.

- Kennedy ? T'as emmené combien de carnets de rituel ? »  
- Deux, ils ont la même couverture je savais plus lequel était celui de la purification ! Pourquoi ? »  
- Ben... j'ai le rituel de purification entre les mains... ne me dit pas que je lui ai donné... le... »  
- Au moins, ils seront bien occupé jusqu'à ce soir ! »  
- Oh ! Après tout, ils sont en couple... »

Un rituel de fertilité ne pouvait pas faire de mal après tout et Spike ainsi que son compagnon, n'auraient pas besoin de se préoccuper de ce qui allait arriver. Somme toute, elle envoya un message mental à Dawn, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'importait la tourne des évènements pour la suite du rituel, il fallait jusque que le brun soit détendu qu'importait les moyens.  
La Clef fronça les sourcils, elle attrapa une feuille de papier où elle écrivit mot pour mot ce que l'ancienne rouquine venait de lui dire puis la glissa sous la porte de la salle de bain dans un flou artistique grandissant.

_Désolé, on s'est trompé de rituel, mais c'est pas grave pour la suite des évènements. Il faut que Michel soit détendu pour le rituel de ce soir, les moyens employés pour ça n'ont aucune sorte d'importance. Amusez-vous bien !_

Faudra lui expliquer un jour. Oubliant cela, elle se dirigea dans les cuisines et se décida de faire un gros quatre heures pour les morfales qui gémissaient de faim, à savoir les Burrows.

- William, tu m'aides à faire un gros gros gâteau au chocolat ? »

Les yeux du Changeling s'illuminèrent de joie et le petit goinfre se rua dans la cuisine avec sa maraine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors les chansons chantées par notre Gueule d'Ange, sont dans l'ordre : "Justify my Love" de Madonna et "Mr Roméo" de Emii

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"25"**

* * *

Deux yeux bleus fixèrent avec stupéfaction les mots qui déchiraient le blanc d'une feuille froissée, Spike avait déjà lu le contenu deux fois, mais quelque chose n'imprimait pas son esprit, bel et si bien qu'il releva l'océan nébuleux de son regard sur la main puis le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui, mains crispées sur le papier, le rendait pratiquement illisible. Un moment de confusion habita les deux hommes qui se jaugèrent dans un silence pesant. Derrière eux, le troisième occupant de la pièce soufflait, sa main éventait son visage couleur de feu qui dévorait lentement mais sûrement son être de toute part, un mouvement presque paniqué le raidit soudainement, lorsqu'une décharge d'excitation échauffa un peu plus ses sens. Scofield avait deux choix devant lui, soit il restait avachi dans sa baignoire jusqu'à ce que son corps dévoré par l'effluve magique ne le pousse à faire une quelconque action irréfléchie, ou bien, il pouvait sortir de ce bain, se balader dans sa toge transparente dans toute la maisonnée, ne cachant même plus l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait et prier pour que personne ne l'arrête avant qu'il se soit barricadé dans sa chambre. Renfrogné, il se laissa retomber dans l'eau car il ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever et s'exhiber comme ça sous le regard de son frère ou celui des femmes qui sa baladaient dans leur villa, encore moins sous les regards prétendument innocents de William Junior et de son neveu. Il imaginait assez bien le regard ahuri de Burrows en le découvrant dans cette accoutrement avec la gaule du siècle à peine dissimulée par le tissus translucide... Valait mieux oublier !  
Soupirant, sa main glissa sur son crâne avant que son cou ne fasse un mouvement presque douloureux pour surveiller ce qui se passait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Le silence qui berçait la pièce l'inquiétait doublement, car depuis que T-Bag avait fait signe au vampire de le rejoindre, une sensation indicible lui filait des fourmis le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Lui qui était d'un naturel consciencieux, n'appréciait pas du tout d'être mis à l'écart, qui plus est, il n'avait déjà plus d'emprise sur ce qui se passait... Connaissant quelque peu les deux compères présents dans la pièce comme sa poche, leurs messes-basses l'inquiétaient d'autant plus ! Spike n'avait pas émis de soupire frustré depuis l'incident dont il ignorait tout et le taulard ne chantonnait plus ce générique de vieux film parlant de malfrats de la pire espèce et de héros solitaire. Il n'était nul doute qu'il se tramait quelque chose derrière son dos. Le petit génie avait encore deux options devant lui, attendre, dans un silence insoutenable qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait, ou bien, il pouvait leur demander dans une voix chaude et brisée de mettre fin à son supplice. Demande qui, dans l'état actuel des choses, pouvait être pris d'une façon tout à fait échauffante. Là encore, mieux valait oublier... Après tout, il ignorait jusqu'à quel point les deux autres participants avaient été atteint par les effluves du rituel à la mord-moi-le-nœud dans lequel il mijotait depuis de trop longues minutes. Ça pourrait très vite finir en orgie ! Il ignorait pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il revoyait une toile de la renaissance tardive, qu'il avait eut le loisir d'entrapercevoir au Muséum de Chicago, traitant justement de ce thème fort... intéressant. Hein ?  
Un pli interrogatif mua son front à cette pensée, c'était une de ces visites pseudo-éducative qu'il avait partagé avec son neveu, il y avait bien deux ans de ça, d'ailleurs, il avait passé plus de la moitié de son temps, le nez dans son pda à correspondre avec un collègue qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée avec des plans bancales et surréalistes d'un pont suspendu... et ça s'appelait ingénieur... Ce n'était pas le sujet, en fait !  
Pourquoi repenser à une toile à peine vue ? Ses yeux azurés fixaient le carrelage de la salle de bain, l'esprit de Michael n'était plus scotché sur les quelques quatre millimètres de décalage dont avait été victime un pan des carreaux et qui avait écorché vifs ses yeux minutieux. A présent, son esprit bataillait vainement contre des élucubrations qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir imaginer. Il n'était pas le seul acteur de cette perte de contrôle déviante aux relents de Grèce Antique, les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie en faisaient eux aussi parti et les images qu'il dessinait dans son esprit lui aurait bien mis le rouge aux joues, s'il n'était déjà pas fiévreux. Vu comme ça, la proposition que le vampire lui avait faite tantôt, lui semblait bien plus alléchante que sur le moment. Un ronronnement de plaisir s'éleva de sa gorge tandis qu'il croisait les jambes dans un sourire définitivement plus angélique.  
Un chuchotement continu, échange entre Spike et T-Bag le rendit quelque peu curieux, il ignorait encore tout de ce que ses amis avaient bien pu découvrir, mais bien vite, il se décida à amener leur attention sur autre chose de plus intéressant, il se le jurait ! Sa main se leva dans les airs, effectuant un mouvement sensuel, sa voix suave et enrouée par un désir plus qu'impétueux, Scofield entonna une chanson douce et voluptueuse.

- Comment ça trompé, trompé comment ? Qu'es-ce qu'elles ont fichu ? »

T-Bag avait bien une idée qui lui était venue spontanément à l'esprit en lisant la recommandation ô combien tentante qui leur était offerte par ces quelques mots, mais une sorte de préservation l'empêchait de tomber dans ce registre égrillard dans lequel Michael s'exposerait comme un trésor de perversion et de stupre. Il n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis qu'il faisait officiellement parti de la famille... tout du moins en leur compagnie, car lorsqu'il partait en solitaire dans les bas fond de la ville, l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux reprenait sa place et alors T-Bag redevenait ce qu'il avait toujours été... C'était à la fois impressionnant et ignominieux qu'un homme tel que lui, se soit laissé prendre au piège d'un groupe social quel qu'il soit. L'ancien meneur de l'élite blanche carcérale fit un sourire grivois en direction du vampire qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris le message implicitement manuscrit par le duo de soi-disant sorcières. Le barbus avait accepté plutôt facilement la nature du vampire, qui plus est, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, mais les rituels de magie... fallait pas pousser ! De son regard sombre, Théodore enorgueilli, inclina la tête vers la chevelure blonde pour glisser quelque mots graveleux qui laissèrent l'interlocuteur ébaubi devant le programme que son esprit venait d'imprimer. Non, il avait du mal comprendre !

- Hein ? »

Sur le coup, le vampire était sans voix, il observa T-Bag incliner la tête en direction de Michael qui fredonnait une chanson depuis quelques secondes, l'air lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais lorsque la voix du brun derrière eux cessa d'être un murmure le regard bleu du vampire fondit dans l'abime foncée de son vis-à-vis aussi ébahi qu'il ne l'était.

- I wanna kiss you in Paris, I wanna hold your hand in Rome. I wanna run naked in a rainstorm, make love in a train cross-country. You put this in me, so now what, so now what? »

Un sourire de connivence étira les lèvres des deux hommes, la main de T-Bag tapota l'épaule du blond puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il resterait pour déguster cet instant à sa juste valeur, mais il leur devait bien ça. Il ne croyait malheureusement pas en de jours meilleurs...

- Tu crois aller où ? »

La main sur la poignée de porte, le corps de T-Bag marqua une pause, sans se retourner et puisque la Gueule d'Ange avait repris sa chansonnade, il suréleva les épaules puis soupira. Ce n'était pas évident ? Bien qu'ils n'aient encore annoncé clairement la bévue des deux femmes, au concerné, Michael devait se rendre compte que la tournure des évènements prenait une pente qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé. Il l'avait bien compris, non ? Cette chanson de Madonna le prouvait bien. Du reste, il ignorait que l'ingénieur avait des gouts de chiottes en matière de musique, mais ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Tout le monde avait son talon d'Achille, un piètre secret inavouable et dans la perfection de Gueule d'Ange, l'on trouvait... ça !

- Je me disais... »  
- Rien du tout ! »

Michael étira ses lèvres fines dans un sourire mutin, lentement, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau de son bain en poussant un nouveau ronronnement de plaisir. Sa main se leva lestement dans les airs pendant qu'il se remettait à chanter, elle intimait au brun de venir jusqu'à lui.

- Poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another. Love me, that's right, love me I wanna be your baby... »

Un hoquet de surprise secoua le vampire, il avait passé ces dernières années dans des caveaux, des boites de nuit grunge et des égouts putrides, excusez-le, mais Madonna n'était qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre, sa culture musicale s'arrêtait au début des années quatre vingt, comme le laissait présupposer son look de cyber punk, comme se plaisait Dawn à le définir. La beauté frigide de Michael ne laissait rien passer, il s'y était brisé les dents maintes et maintes fois, alors le voir là, prononcer de tels mots, ça avait quelque chose de paradoxal. Le vampire tourna un regard empli du curiosité vers le barbus qui semblait se tâter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il comprenait bien, l'invitation était alléchante, mais avec Michael on ne savait jamais à l'avance où l'on s'engageait. Bien entendu, si T-Bag hésitait par égare pour sa personne, c'était "mal" le connaître. Il avouait éprouver une jalousie excessive, ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, mais il savait la mettre de côté pour ce genre de dérapage extrêmement intéressant. Le pouce entre ses canines blanches, le vampire dévorait des yeux Bagwell dans un sourire de défit. C'était une permission, non c'était même une incitation muette. La langue du blond glissa sur ses lèvres blanches, tout ceci devenait, en fait, fort intéressant, n'avait-il pas eut cette idée démoniaque, il y a quelques jours, ou n'était-ce pas la veille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Willow venait de mettre en route le fantasme qui lui passait par la tête depuis l'accrochage avec le sociopathe. Le sang appelait le sang et celui de T-Bag avait le gout d'une obscur béatitude qui poussait inexorablement aux intempérances extatiques.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis envoya un sourire grimacier, diable si le blondinet s'y mettait, comment pouvait-il encore se permettre de sortir de la pièce ? Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle conscience moraliste de Bagwell se fasse la malle et qu'un frisson de pure excitation lui traverse le corps au programme que son gentil démon lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Il espérait bien que la beauté ne se braquerait pas au meilleur moment, car il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir dégusté jusqu'à l'os. Alors, d'un naturel encore un peu méfiant, T-Bag s'approcha de la baignoire un indexe glissa sur la peau normalement pâle et diablement satinée de l'ange dont le visage dévia en sa direction. La gorge offerte à la découverte tactile, Michael fit un sourire princier, Théodore était un bon orateur, même si les discours qu'il avait entendu de son, à présent, ami, écorchait un tantinet ses idéologies démocrates ; il était normal qu'il ouvre la séance. Il l'imaginait dans une toge blanche, une grappe de raisin rouge entre ses mains et un éphèbe sur les genoux. Quelque chose seyait parfaitement à cet homme, à propos de cette peinture qu'il revoyait, monde peint dans lequel la pédérastie n'était pas aussi taboue qu'aujourd'hui, ça rehaussait le ton de cet étrange personnage qui l'avait à la fois dégouté et charmé. Devait-il revêtir le rôle d'éromène, pour le plus grand plaisir du sociopathe ?  
Un sourire mutin éclaira le visage transcendé de Michael, un mouvement de son cou, fit glisser le doigt de Théodore le long de sa joue vers ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent dans un mouvement presque machiavélique, l'indexe disparut dans la bouche de l'ingénieur qui poussa un gémissement rauque à la encontre de la chair du violeur. Cette démonstration physique autant que le gémissement désinhibé choqua l'assemblée et échauffa le pédophile à la vue des prouesses techniques du chérubin aux faux airs d'innocence. Diable, si le traitement proposé à son doigt faisait écho à ce qu'il serait enclin à faire sur d'autres attributs de sa personne, T-Bag pourrait voir le paradis, il en était certain. Cependant, l'ange semblait être enclin au jeu car bien vite il délaissa le doigt et prit un air des plus innocent alors qu'il s'extirpait de l'eau, exposant son corps nu, sculpté dans l'étoffe blanche et vaporeuse. La ligne de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinée laissa le pédophile pantois quelques secondes avant que la main blanche de l'ange ne se pose devant ses yeux, pardi, sous cette toge, devait être cachée quelque queue rouge et pointue. Si cette idée semblait être amusante sur le coup, la vision qui lui arracha presque un œil le laissa sans voix et sans défense, il n'avait jamais pensé l'ange aussi... bien monté. L'éclat de rire de T-Bag, attira le regard bleu du vampire qui détailla le corps de son amant, adossé contre la porte, il envoya un signe de tête en direction de l'humain lui intimant qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas quoi qu'il se passe, cette soirée était leur, ils ignoraient de quoi serait fait demain, alors ils allaient profiter du temps qui leur était alloué.

- Aide-moi à sortir de là, j'aimerais rejoindre mon lit pour la suite, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas contre m'initier à des choses dont je n'aurais même pas soupçonné l'existence. N'es-ce pas ? Mais je suis sûr que tu seras bon pédagogue. »  
- Sache beauté, que je ferais de toi un homme avant la fin de cette nuit. »  
- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai hâte de me mettre à jour... »

Dans un sourire fugace, l'ange sortit de la baignoire, ça pouvait être un lieu sympathique pour quelques débauches sensuelles, mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour qui plus est, ils étaient trois, ce n'était pas une bonne équation pour leur futur planning. Gueule d'Ange serra le poignet du pédophile et sans se soucier outre mesure de son apparence, ou même de l'eau qui ruisselait de son corps à chaque pas, il traversa le salon sous les yeux médusés de son frère qui boulottait le gâteau au chocolat qui était normalement réservé pour son neveu. Burrows senior n'en revenait pas, n'avait-il pas été témoin d'une escapade en douce dans la chambre de son cadet par un trio fort joviale et d'un cadet en pleine possession de tout ses moyens ? La mâchoire bovinement décrochée, Burrows enfourna une seconde part de gâteau, le cerveau irrémédiablement bugué par l'image qu'il avait eut de son petit frère normalement si pur, pris dans un doublet pénétrant...

La porte fut refermée par une talonade décochée par les bottes militaires du vampire, sa nuque craqua regardant avec pondération son ange dans toute sa splendeur sauvage. La toge blanche plaquée contre son corps le faisait grogner de frustration, comme un beau diable, Gueule d'Ange bataillait pour retirer le vêtement effet seconde peau qui prenait trop de temps à être enlevé. Un rire goguenard répondit à la scène, avant qu'un regard sombre et réprobateur ne cloue Bagwell sur place et qu'une voix presque froide, mais diablement chevrotante ne s'élève.

- Aide-moi au lieu de te marrer... »  
- Du calme beauté, on est pas pressé... »

T-Bag se laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard pétillant, les jambes écartées, il fit mine à l'ange de venir prendre place sur ses cuisses, ses bras positionnés sur la matelas, Théodore envoyait un sourire qui rappelait quelques souvenirs fort peu agréables à l'ingénieur. L'ange fronça les sourcils un court instant, avant de s'installer sur l'une des cuisses offertes.

- Pas pressé, hein ? »

Le pli que prirent les yeux de Gueule d'Ange fit tiquer le sudiste qui inclina la tête légèrement, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Scofield lui roulait déjà un patin de tous les diables. Et dieu seul savait le nombre de fois qu'il avait découvert avec hardiesse, la bouche de ses victimes ou coup d'un soir, dans une frénésie souvent mal contenue. Jamais il n'y avait eut retour de cette excitation violente, jamais un homme l'avait désiré au point de le désarçonner comme le faisait présentement Michael Scofield. Lorsque le visage de l'ange recula, le sourire railleur qui lui était tendu le fit gronder sourdement. Ses mains crispées sur les draps essayèrent de bouger, mais le violeur inspira profondément avant d'effectuer un geste qu'il aurait pu regretter après coup.  
Le jeu serait dur à supporter, il n'était pas homme à être le jouet de telles choses, il était le chasseur et prendre la place inverse avait quelque chose d'exaspérant. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur sa gauche, le vampire adossé au mur les observait en souriant, T-Bag alla pour lui adresser la parole mais il fut stoppé par une poigne empressée qui le jeta en arrière. L'ange chevaucha sa proie avec un sourire mutin et dans un énième effort, il réussit enfin à se dépêtrer de sa prison d'étoffe. La toge fut jetée sans ménagement de l'autre côté de la chambre et d'un mouvement rapide, il se jeta sur les lèvres du violeur qui gloussa soudainement sous l'ironie de la scène. La première fois qu'il s'était jeté sur Michael, il avait fait face à un bloc de glace frigide qu'il lui avait envoyé une estoque du regard en plein cœur... et maintenant... ses mains remontaient le long des cuisses d'albâtre, et d'un petit cul qu'il qualifia tout haut de ferme et d'alléchant dans un sourire de chat.

- Ha wai ? Va falloir le mériter... »  
- Tais-toi donc et fait ton boulot si tu veux que je fasse le mien... »  
- N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un innocent angelot. »  
- Ha ! Aussi innocent qu'une petite lolita de quinze ans qui se balade en mini jupe avec le string apparent et qui demande qu'une seule chose... »  
- Laquelle ? »

Un sourire énigmatique fut la seule réponse à la question de l'ange qui se redressa en faisant un mouvement de bassin, pressant avec un amusement non feint, la chair de son fessier contre l'entrejambe du sociopathe.

- Laquelle ? »  
- Si tu continues à parler au lieu d'agir, je vais te faire taire à grand coup de sucette au fond de ta gorge de p'tit ange innocent. »

Le regard sombre de T-Bag épia l'ange qui souriait d'une façon tout à fait aguichante, se penchant vers son futur maître, Michael glissa ses lèvres contre la gorge du raciste pour murmurer dans une voix chaude quelques mots qui balancèrent une décharge exaltée dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Mon dieu, si jamais le vampire n'intervenait pas, il allait violer Michael jusqu'à repaître ces mois de fantasmes inassouvis sur cette petite gueule bandante. Les mains crispées sur les draps, T-Bag ferma les yeux et inspira profondément ; lui qui avait cru avoir côtoyé l'enfer de près, ne s'était pas attendu à le vivre en compagnie d'un ange aussi vertueux que celui-ci.

- J'aimerais peut-être ça... »

Après quelques nouveaux mouvements circulaires du bassin, Michael lança un sourire satisfait, son professeur était maintenant fin prêt pour la suite des évènements, sa langue glissa le long de la mâchoire du violeur, attisant un feu vorace que le brun matérialisa par quelques jurons. Jamais Michael n'aurait pensé se sentir empli d'orgueil par la sensation de pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son soi-disant dominant. Donnant un dernier coup de rein, il se releva lentement ne manquant pas de glisser une main entreprenante entre les jambes du brun qui poussa un gémissement sonore, surmonté d'une mélopée de grossièretés. L'ange retourna son attention sur le vampire qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste de surveillance, d'un pas lent, l'ange aux yeux bleus glissa contre son amant, ses bras enroulés autour du cou du blond décoloré, il lécha ses lèvres blanches et quémanda une morsure qui ne vint pas.

- Si t'es un bon élève, tu auras droit à tout ce que tu veux... »

Dans un sourire chaleureux, le vampire attrapa Michael dans ses bras, les hanches du vampire menèrent l'humain vers le lit dans une danse lascive. Il était fascinant de voir son amant dans cet état, les yeux noyés dans un désir persistant, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et cherchant désespérément des mots de supplication que la froideur d'un amour-propre se refusait d'admettre tout haut. Poussant le corps de l'humain dans les draps, seuls spectateurs du calvaire proche que lui préparaient ses deux amants, le blond fit un sourire carnassier, ses ongles glissèrent sur la peau rosie par la fièvre, laissant des trainées brûlantes. On n'avivait pas le feu de deux dominants sans en payer les pots cassés, ça, Gueule d'Ange allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Les regards de Spike et de Théodore se croisèrent, les lueurs dans leurs prunelles eurent un écho pernicieux qui leur fit échanger un sourire de connivence. Le violeur allait faire passer au petit ange l'envie de se jouer de lui comme ça, plissant le regard, ses doigts glissèrent sur le membre tendu, effleurant à peine la chair qui se présentait sous le bout de son indexe, lorsque le petit brun aux yeux bleus effectua un mouvement de bassin sous une poussée de frustration, T-Bag s'amusa à refuser tout contact direct.

- T'ai-je dis que tu pouvais bouger ? Tu n'oserais pas te montrer chatte dès le début ? J'ai pu me briser les dents contre ta trop parfaite petite gueule, maintenant, c'est à toi de patienter, cette marchandise mon ami, je vais me faire une joie de la déguster avec lenteur et... amusement. Je ne serais jamais ta souris, Gueule d'Ange... par contre, je vais te torturer jusqu'à l'agonie... »

Un sourire diabolique collé sur son visage, T-Bag s'allongea confortablement, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, il se positionna vers le corps de l'ange au meilleur endroit pour ne perdre aucune miette de ce spectacle envoutant. Le corps à ses côtés ondulait comme un serpent, rêveur, l'indexe de Théodore se frayait un chemin à lintérieur d'une cuisse offerte à tous débordements, il sillonnait la peau ardente dans l'indifférence des coups de reins qui essayaient de lui faire prendre un autre chemin. Non, pas encore, il n'était pas décidé à accorder quoi que ce soit avant que Michael fasse tomber ses dernières barrières d'amour-propre et qu'il ne le supplie avec ferveur.

- Ted... Ted... »  
- Hum ? »  
- Stope ça et décide toi ! »  
- Je me tâte... j'avais espéré un peu plus de coopération de ta part, tu n'y mets pas du tien, beauté... Dis-moi... »  
- Tout ce que tu veux, depêche... toi. »  
- Que penses-tu de la théorie du fixisme, selon laquelle il n'y a ni transformation, ni dérive des espèces végétales et animales... ça m'a l'air fascinant... »

Le visage de Michael se leva soudainement fixant T-Bag comme s'il avait perdu la tête, très concerné par sa question, le barbus semblait pensif et marmonnait une cheminement de pensées totalement hors propro, bon dieu, il voulait vraiment débattre d'un truc pareil maintenant ? Grognant, Michael soupira et relaissa tomber son crâne dans les draps, il eut le plaisir d'entendre le vampire entrer dans le débat somme toute, ridicul ! Attendant pertimment qu'on s'occupe de lui, Michael glissa l'un de ses bras sous son crâne, grimaçant sous les inépties qui étaient dites devant lui, sans aucun égard pour son QI de jeune génie, le brun roula des yeux, sa main attira brusquement T-Bag à lui.

- La ferme, baise-moi maintenant ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement, ne sous estime pas la fureur que peut manifester une belle gueule insatisfaite. Tu serais étonné. »  
- Par défit, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu serais prêt à faire... Je suis toute ouïe. »

Michael déchanta quelques secondes, son regard chercha de l'aide du coté du vampire qui ne fit que surélever ses épaules en souriant énigmatiquement. Soupirant l'ange roula des yeux, cette soirée serait aussi éreintante par son côté physique, il avait deux hommes à satisfaire, mais mentalement, ça allait être aussi cotton ! Son regard glissa sur le pédophile avec une étincelle entendue, sa main libre coula sur son corps, dévalant son torse avec amusement et tandis que les yeux de T-Bag dévoraient son corps, l'ange aux yeux bleus les ferma en ondulant sans gêne devant les deux hommes éberlués par le spectacle de débauche qu'il offrait. L'exibition à laquelle il se prêtait, mettait son coeur à feu et à sang, un plaisir indiscible le fit sourire lorsque T-Bag du s'eclaircir la gorge sous la volupté dont il abusait, autant par ses mouvements que ses gémissements de plus en plus langoureux. Une satisfaction gonfla son torse lorsque le violeur se deshabilla pour le rejoindre.

- Croit pas t'amuser tout seul... »  
- Théodore ? »

Le regard soudainement sérieux de l'ingénieur inquiéta le sudiste qui lui carressa instinctivement le visage, glissant son front contre celui de Scofield, ses lèvres imprimèrent un un chaste baiser sur celles du petit génie qui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas sur le moment. Hein ?

- Te retients pas... Come here and bite me like an animal, I want it vicious, wanna hear you roar, and in the end you gon' want me more... »

Faudrait qu'il éduque le petit à de la vraie musique, bien que les paroles de celle-ci étaient tout à fait alléchantes, pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris le message le violeur attrapa les hanches fermement et mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'ingénieur jusqu'au sang. La promiscuité du vampire avait du changer son rapport avec la douleur, quoi qu'il n'y avait jamais été très sujet. Et tandis qu'il préparait les hostilités, il vit le vampire fondre sur sa proie et lui ôter le peu de raison qui lui restait.  
Le corps de Michael se cambra, les yeux clos et la bouche grande ouverte, l'ange tentateur succombait aux assauts qui lui ôtaient la raison, sa main essaya de repousser sans grande conviction la main qui mettait son corps à feu et à sang, mais elle fut entravée par une main froide et vigoureuse. La différence de température entre lui et le vampire le faisait trembler, et tandis qu'un sourire déformait son visage dévoré par le plaisir, sa gorge fut transpercée par deux canines blanches qui lui firent pousser un gémissement rauque. Michael n'avait plus vraiment prise avec la réalité, d'ailleurs son esprit planait depuis que le sociopathe l'avait soumis à son bon vouloir, sous un rythme éffréné et terriblement jouissif ; bel et si bien que le jeune homme froid et distant laissait maintenant sortir des mots croustillants d'obscénités, parmi la litanie de grossièretés et d'incitations qu'il susurrait depuis peu.  
Le regard sombre de Bagwell pétilla quelques secondes, savourant ce spectacle à la hauteur de ce qu'il était. Très certainement, demain, la beauté frigide aurait repris sa place, ce visage transcendé ne lui réapparaitrait certainement pas et il n'imaginait même pas que ce triolisme invraisemblable soit de nouveau d'actualité, que ce soit dans le futur proche ou même lointain.  
C'était impressionant de voir à quel point le plaisir pouvait changer un homme, à quel point le respect pouvait changer la donne. Risible, il allait donner dans l'émotionel exacerbé, ça n'avait jamais été son truc de ressentir des choses comme celles-là, le remord, le pardon, l'amour, la paix, l'abandon... Lorsqu'un je t'aime lui arriva droit au coeur, T-Bag crut sentir sa poitrine se déchirer et l'air lui manquer, un tremblement secoua son corps et une larme dévala sa joue. Etouffé par ce flot étranger de sensations, le pédophile se laissa happer par les bras de Michael, sa peau striée par les ongles de Scofield n'excita pas la bête tapie au fond de ses yeux mais la marqua au fer rouge.  
Théodore se sentait étrangement vide, ce n'était pas néfaste, bien au contraire, puisque quelque chose avait pris la place du désert dévorant qui dévorait son coeur. C'était paisible, c'était chaud ; ça avait l'odeur des douces tiédeurs estivales, ça avait le gout salé d'un éden humain. Les yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de l'ingénieur, Théodore fit un large sourire, ses mains se perdaient sur le visage de l'ange qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration et ses esprits.

- Merci Gueule d'Ange. »  
- De rien... »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et échangèrent un baiser avant que le plus agé se relève, tout à coup en proie à une violente honte comme si l'opprobe avait été jeté sur son âme. Lorsqu'il rencontra les iris du vampire, il ne vit pourtant ni regard accusateur, ni colère, il n'y eut qu'un sourire amusé et un regard avide qui certainement avait apprécié le divertissement. T-Bag passa une main mal assurée dans sa tignasse brune, il alla pour dire quelque chose, mais son regard sombre s'agrandit, surpris par la disparition soudaine du vampire de sa ligne de mire et l'apparition d'une poigne qui l'avait saisi par la nuque, une douleur vive lui transperça la chair secouant son corps d'un tremblement exalté. Il avait pris plaisir la dernière fois à se faire littéralement sauter dessus par la sauvagerie du vampire, il avait rencontré dans cette créature sa propre noirceur démultipliée dans une quintessence satisfaisante. Il ne pouvait nier que la rencontre de ce droit de mort ou de vie sur sa personne échauffait son corps d'une façon purement sexuelle. Heureusement que Gueule d'Ange était intervenu la première fois, car ils avaient eut beau dire, l'inexorable se serait certainement produit ce soir là. La main perdue dans les boucles blondes du vampire, un sourire serein naquit sur les lèvres de Bagwell lorsque le blond l'attira contre son bassin. Il sentit Michael se redresser et le pousser dans les bras du vampire dans un sourire gracieux quoi qu'extrêmement espiègle. Putain de bordel de dieu, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça... Gueule d'ange devait s'avouer vaincu et terrassé sous ses assauts et ceux du vampire, pourtant, pourtant, c'était lui qui était maintenant à la mercie d'un couple hautement machiavélique, comme quoi les anges cachaient bien leur jeu...

- Bordel de dieu, Michael... »  
- Tu as été, bon professeur, laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Damned !

* * *

Enfin ! Il m'aura redonné du fil à retordre çui là !


	27. Chapter 27

**Vampire Break  
"26"**

* * *

Un son assourdissant remplissait la villa, tous ses occupants venaient de tourner leur attention sur la terrasse, préoccupé par le capharnaüm qui éclairait d'un effet stroboscopique les alentours à dix kilomètres à la ronde. On aurait pu croire à un orage, mais les éclairs ne faisaient jamais écho, au son assourdissant d'un tonner grondant. Non, ces flashs de lumières vacillaient et déchiraient la nuit, recouvrant de leur son fredonnant, les cris d'un homme agenouillé au milieu d'une fresque que quiconque aurait soupçonné satanique. Sous les yeux de Burrows, les lignes blanches dessinées à terre se mirent à danser, à s'entrelacer autour du corps de son cadet, pris dans des chaines de lumières argentées. Le corps du petit génie se convulsionna sous les mots de la sorcière qui avait vu ses cheveux blanchir lors du début de l'incantation. Willow psalmodiait des phrases dont seul, elle et Kennedy connaissaient le sens. Son assistante assise un peu plus loin, ne pouvait maintenant qu'assister à la scène sans rien dire. Dawn à ses côtés serrait distraitement William junior entre ses bras, l'empêchant de rejoindre Michael. Tout à chacun savait que quelque chose clochait, ne serait-ce que par les cris d'agonie du brun ou par le regard vide de Spike qui se tenait à l'extrémité de la fresque vivante. Son corps avait été traversé par un long flash bleuté et depuis le vampire était debout, le regard aussi vide que celui d'un mort, des spasmes animant ses bras étendus en croix.

Burrows n'en menait pas large et si Angel ne broyait pas son épaule d'une force colossale, il aurait foncé dans le tas en faisant tout capoter, à la place, après avoir appelé son frère d'une voix meurtrie, il avait renoncé à faire quoi que ce soit. Michael allait mourir, tout le monde le savait c'était peut-être son dernier espoir aussi risqué qu'il pouvait être, et si Michael avait choisi de prendre ce risque, il devait rester fort et digne. Lorsque Willow et Dawn avait été chercher les trois zigotos dans la chambre de son cadet, Michael avait montré un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années, bien avant que la vie ne les sépare. Lincoln avait ressenti une immense fierté et une grande satisfaction de voir le regard bleu de son frère briller d'une confiance et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. Il s'était installé suivant les directives de la rouquine et avait regardé le vampire prendre part aux préparatifs. C'était William qui risquait sa vie, quelle qu'elle fut, à cet instant présent, afin que son cadet puisse vivre encore quelques belles années tandis que lui était aussi impuissant qu'inutile. Lincoln Burrows grogna et après un dernier cri déchirant que son cœur ne put supporter, il glissa à l'intérieur du salon. Il remarqua qu'une autre personne était assise devant la table ; Théodore buvait un verre d'alcool fort. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard fermé sur le pédophile, pour être précis, pas ce type de regard là. Les iris noisettes étaient étrangement résignées, d'ailleurs les plis de son front qui mouvaient sa peau, lui donnaient un air austère et fatigué. Les échos de ce qui se passait dehors, arrivaient par salves dans le salon, à chaque reflux, la main droite autour du verre se crispait, se dépêchant de dévider son contenu dans la gorge du sudiste. La bouteille était à moitié vide. Sans un mot, le plus âgé se leva et alla chercher un autre verre qu'il remplit généreusement et tendit à l'autre extrémité de la table basse. Burrows et T-Bag s'évitaient comme la peste, c'était la pire relation qui pouvaient exister dans cette baraque, juste après celle qu'il entretenait avec le blondinet de vampire. Il n'aimait pas Spike, mais ça n'avait jamais été de la haine pure qu'il ressentait pour le non-mort, à l'inverse pour Bagwell, la haine avait été depuis longtemps dépassée. Son cadet avait beau de lui dire que le violeur avait changé, aux yeux de Burrows ça ne restait qu'un animal enragé qui leur tailladerait la gorge, dès qu'ils ne prendraient plus garde à lui. T-Bag était une bête, c'était un être abjecte qu'il honnissait à trois cent pour cent. Dans un relatif silence, si on faisait abstraction des incantations en langue inconnue et aux cris de son cadet, entrecoupés de flashs aux effets aussi sonores que visuels, Lincoln s'installa en face du barbus puis soupira. Sa main leva le verre qu'il avait entre les mains, accompagnant les mouvements du sudiste et les deux hommes burent leur verre cul sec. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le sociopathe resserve une tournée en jetant un œil énigmatique sur le canasson qui taillait la bavette avec Burrows Junior l'empêchant certainement de penser à ce qui se passait sur la terrasse.  
Tout le monde essayait de se convaincre du meilleur, tout du moins, du moins pire, mais quelque part, personne en croyait que ça se terminerait bien. Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes et les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire ce soir, d'ailleurs Lincoln se leva prestement et alla rejoindre sa chambre sans plus d'explications ; il avait besoin d'air, besoin de solitude et surtout besoin de se vider la tête, qu'importait le résultat final, il devait pouvoir y faire face.

Non, il préférait le rock sombre à l'excentricité quasiment asiatique de son interlocuteur, LJ fit un rapide moulinet de la tête en écoutant attentivement ce qui lui disait le Kelpie, il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi le jeune homme était venu vers lui pour lui parler musique en plein milieu de cet enfer qui l'avait glacé d'effroi, mais maintenant le fils Burrows comprenait bien où ça le menait. Il remerciait Killiane de s'être déplacé, car il n'aurait très certainement supporté plus longtemps d'être le témoin passif d'autant de douleur et de désolation. Lorsque Willow avait été obligé de s'arrêter pendant le rituel car elle avait craché du sang en se tenant la tête, l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, n'avait aucune comparaison à la boule qui s'était logée au creux de sa gorge lorsque son oncle s'était mis à hurler comme un écorché vif. La main de Killiane sur son épaule l'avait, l'espace d'un moment, fait déconnecter de cette vision horrible et depuis, il s'agrippait comme un désespéré aux différents noms de groupes qui étaient cités au milieu de leur discussion. Il entendait les accords des guitares, les cris gutturaux des chanteurs et l'ambiance prenante du métal symphonique. Tout ceci semblait être un mauvais rêve duquel il se réveillerait avec un sentiment mitigé, il devait s'en persuader ! Le regard perdu, il tira Killiane dans sa chambre, ils écouteraient un peu de musique en attendant l'accalmie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment tout ça se terminerait. Un nœud avait pris place dans son estomac et il ignorait pour qui il s'en faisait le plus, son cher oncle qui avait fait figure de père lorsqu'il en avait eut le plus besoin, ou bien son précieux vampire. Il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien ce qui se passait entre le vampire et son oncle, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'attirance pour le blond décoloré. Aujourd'hui, son monde était remis en questions, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit le son à fond, priant pour que la voix du chanteur de Within Temptation fasse écran aux hurlements de son oncle.

Elle en avait vu des rituels, elle avait participé au grand rituel qui avait sauvé le monde et accessoirement Sunnydale, il avait quelque mois. Elle avait vu la puissance de Willow, ses grandes facultés dans le pire, comme dans le meilleur, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant peiner, ça se passait mal et elle avait peur que Willow perde le contrôle. Kennedy ne pouvait pas intervenir, même pour sauver la femme de sa vie, à la place, elle s'installa sur la rambarde et posa un regard horrifié sur Dawn lorsque le vampire fut transpercé par un faisceau de lumière pure qui lui rappela bien des souvenirs. C'était ainsi que le blond s'était éteint lors de la dernière bataille, disparaissant en cendres au travers du rayon de soleil. Cette lumière était si intense qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de ce éclat doré ; elle avait peur que le vampire ne s'en sorte pas indemne. Octroyer la vie à quelqu'un qui était condamné n'était pas chose facile, il fallait la drainer sur quelqu'un d'autre et même si un vampire semblait être le meilleur compromis, il n'était pas certain que le non-mort s'en sorte sans égratignure, bien au contraire, Spike risquait sa vie tout autant que s'il avait été humain. Aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle forme pouvait être même dangereuse, car Willow allait mettre en balance quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout, allons savoir si ça n'allait pas être fatal pour le blond ou pour son amant humain. C'était un risque qu'ils avaient pris à deux, en conséquence de causes et Kennedy ne pouvait qu'admirer leur détermination ; si elle devait choisir, elle ferait de même, jamais elle ne laisserait Willow affronter la mort, seule. Kennedy sera le poing en murmurant un mot d'encouragement au couple devant elle.

Angelus plissa les yeux, il était plutôt confiant, il ignorait l'essence même de Spike à l'heure actuelle, mais si un vampire pouvait déjouer la mort, c'était bien son bon vieil ennemi. Après tout, il était déjà revenu de l'enfer plusieurs fois, laissé pour mort ou même techniquement nuage de cendres, Spike avait montré une volonté de survie assez impressionnante, il n'imaginait pas que dans un instant pareil, son pseudo ami baisserait les bras. Pas cette fois, alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait désiré par le passé, une épaule chaude et vibrante, un compagnon pour ses journées trop ensoleillées. Chaque vampire désirait plus que tout au monde la présence sécurisante d'un cœur qui battait. L'éternité sous le joug de la solitude était un fardeau qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. La clarté qui s'empara du blond le fit pousser un grognement sourd, il fumait de la tête aux pieds, ce n'était pourtant pas la lumière du jour, mais ce concentré de mana blanche avait apparemment la même propriété que les ultra violet concernant sa peau vampirique. Le grand brun dut prendre retraite à l'intérieur de la maison, car il ne voulait pas finir en tas de cendres, il avait encore de belles années devant lui. A la place, il rejoignit le salon et observa le... il ignorait qui était vraiment T-Bag dans cette famille surnaturelle, il sentait aussi bien l'odeur de Michael que celle de Spike... Cet étrange trio entre un humain, un tueur et un vampire le fascinait. Son regard sombre glissa sur le pédophile qui, les mains crispées dans sa chevelure brune se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Il eut un mouvement brusque, mais le barbus s'arrêta sur place. Il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Angelus fit un mouvement de tête négatif, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Burrows. Il l'avait laissé partir tantôt, mais il devait s'assurer que l'ainé ne se laissait pas abattre...

Elle vivait un véritable cauchemar, essayant vainement d'obstruer la vue de William, Dawn eut un cri étouffé en voyant le vampire disparaitre dans ce halo de lumière, elle n'avait pas vu la mort de Spike de près, mais elle avait demandé à Buffy ce qui s'était passé et la tueuse avait répondu avec franchise. Cette scène, elle se l'était imaginé de nombreuses fois et la voir là, l'alarma soudainement. Jetant un œil vers Kennedy, elle s'aperçut que le rituel partait en cacahuète, Willow n'était plus maître de ce qui se passait, elle luttait avec acharnement contre les forces qu'elle avait appelé, mais il semblait que la balance entre la vie et la mort ne voulait être altérée sans en payer le prix. Le hurlement de Spike brisa le cœur de la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement sur ses genoux, son visage pâle fixait cette luminosité aveuglante et plus rien n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, que le visage de Spike qui se consumait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hurla le prénom du vampire en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle venait de le retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était pas possible ! L'humain à terre semblait respirer difficilement, sa main serra le poignet de William, qui impassible, semblait regarder la fin de son père et peut-être même de son père adoptif. Dawn savait ce que c'était que d'être seul au monde, elle avait ressenti ça lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire clef avec des faux souvenirs. Malgré tout, Buffy l'avait accepté comme sa sœur. Sa main tira l'enfant entre ses bras et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Si jamais il devait arriver quoi que se soit à Spike et à Michael, elle se jurait de prendre soin de lui comme de son propre fils. Elle le devait à Spike qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle. C'était son neveu, le fils de son frère par procuration, il était donc une partie d'elle, même si, ce n'était en aucun cas un lien du sang.

Lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Spike, le verre de T-Bag se fracassa au sol, il se leva soudainement et sans attendre, il se précipita sur la terrasse d'où se dégageait une lumière aussi éblouissante que le jour. Son regard mit un moment à faire le point, parmi ce bordel stroboscopique. Le noir de ses iris coula sur les sorcières, puis sur Michael qui ne bougeait plus, amorphe sur le sol, le petit génie ne semblait plus vraiment être là. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et de son nez jaillissait un long filet de sang. Ses yeux bleus étaient vides et fixaient avec désintérêt le ciel au dessus d'eux. Cette vision lui glaça le sang, bel et si bien que T-Bag eut des nausées et que son corps tituba quelques courtes secondes, avant qu'il ne tourne son regard sur autre chose, sur le vampire dont la peau craquelée semblait se consumer dans la lumière de ce chaos infini. Sans prendre garde à ce qu'avait recommandé Kennedy et Willow avant le début de la séance, il s'élança en plein milieu du rituel et essaya de se saisir du vampire, quelque chose lui transperça la main d'une douleur inconnue. Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur le sol où une flaque de sang avait pris place, il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que sa main gauche avait été réduite en bouille et que d'ailleurs, il n'en restait plus rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa la silhouette du vampire s'en aller en poussière devant son regard blessé, Théodore s'avança dans la lumière, réprimant un cri de douleur et attrapa le bras du blond avant qu'il ne se désagrège sous son touché. Un silence morbide fit place au vacarme. Willow tomba à terre, épuisée par tout ça et par la vague de magie qui se dissipa dans une bourrasque de vent. La main de T-Bag tenait encore une poignée de cendres qu'il relâcha avec stupeur. Il mit un moment avant de réagir et de se tourner vers Gueule d'ange. Son cœur battait fort à l'intérieur de son crâne, sa vue était trouble, avant qu'il ne tombe au sol complètement inconscient, il appela le brun qui ne daigna pas bouger... Il l'avait ressenti dès le début du rituel qu'il allait perdre quelque chose. T-Bag ne croyait pas en de meilleurs jours, ceux qui allaient venir seraient aussi sombres que son cœur. Gagner une famille était une félicité pour un homme comme lui, il avait beaucoup appris, il avait ressenti des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eut la possibilité de connaître, mais tout prenait fin un jour ou l'autre, la vie était une chienne, T-Bag le savait mieux que quiconque, il n'y avait pas de paradis pour quelqu'un comme lui, malheureusement l'enfer ne faisait qu'empirer...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

La nuit était étouffante, le rideau de la porte-fenêtre du balcon ondulait dans le vent. Les lumières de la ville s'étendaient sous ses pieds. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa une boite noire sur la table basse devant lui et en sortit un bâton sombre qu'il alluma sans ménagement. Le briquet retomba sur le plexiglas de la table faisant un bruit de tous les diables. L'homme recracha la fumée dans un sourire amusé, de temps en temps, il faisait ce cauchemar horrible, le passé était une plaie lorsqu'il s'invitait en pleine nuit d'été. Los Angeles était une ville magnifique, ça faisait maintenant six mois qu'il avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Aujourd'hui était aujourd'hui, hier n'était plus qu'un fantôme entêtant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa main glissa sur la télécommande et il observa les nouvelles. Le frère de la Vice-Présidente avait été retrouvé vivant depuis quelque mois, le scandale médiatique qui en découla fit couler de l'encre et les journalistes ne cessaient de harceler l'état et le soi-disant mort. Lincoln Burrows avait été définitivement gracié, il avait pu rejoindre l'Amérique dès que la nouvelle était tombé, avec son fils, il avait été l'invité du président lui-même qui lui accorda une somme d'argent de dédommagement qu'il refusa tout bonnement. A la place, il avait demandé que la chasse à l'homme prenne fin. Sucré, Westmoreland, C-Note et Michael avait eut leurs noms lavés de toutes incriminations, certains à titre posthume, d'ailleurs on avait fait une messe commémorative en l'honneur de leur défunts compagnons. Abruzzi et T-Bag n'avaient obtenu aucune grâce, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais ce n'était pas comme si l'italien avait besoin de l'amnistie du président américain, il avait rejoint sa famille en Sicile et on ne le reverrait jamais. T-Bag avait l'habitude de se cacher et de fuir la police, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça !  
Songeur, l'homme observa le visage de Burrows qui était maintenant l'effigie de la société non caritative de la dernière chance, consacré à la défense des condamnés à mort qui clamaient haut et fort leur innocence. La silhouette ricana puis éteignit la télé. Son corps se dirigea vers le balcon sur lequel il s'écroula, ses yeux scrutaient les lumières brillantes de Los Angeles en sirotant un bourbon. Sa main leva le verre.

- A la tienne, Gueule d'Ange... »

Il avala le verre cul sec et jetant le récipient par dessus la rambarde, il tourna sa considération sur la présence qui se dessinait à ses côtés. La chevelure blonde glissa dans son cou, il serra le corps contre lui en passant une main lasse dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a boucle d'or ? »  
- Un cauchemar... »

Ce n'était pas étonnant, tout le monde était sujet à ces réminiscences, il fit une place sur ses genoux pour que le blond y prenne ses aises. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, son compagnon de galère semblait avoir pleurer, il n'aurait pas la désobligeance de le lui faire remarquer, à la place, ils échangèrent un sourire de biais, il glissa son nez dans le cou du blond, humant l'odeur de sa peau.

- J'aimerais que ça n'en soit qu'un... »

Les yeux bleus s'innodèrent de larmes, il y eut un gémissement plaintif tandis que le blond s'effondra dans ses bras. Il serra le corps contre lui avant qu'une lumière vive ne s'échappe du couloir menant aux chambres. Les pas étaient lents, attestant que le troisième occupant de cet appartement venait de se réveiller. Un grognement survint lorsque les pieds tombèrent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et il entendit la troisième personne prendre un verre d'eau avant de les rejoindre sur le balcon. Elle se tenait debout devant eux, le regard lointain et absent, sa main se crispa et tendrement, elle la coula dans la chevelure blonde.

- Venez vous recoucher. »  
- Va-z-y boucle d'or, je vais me dégourdir les jambes. »

Il observa le blond se perdre dans les bras de la personne plongée dans l'obscurité, puis il posa sa main droite sur la rambarde. Son corps se hissa sur la balustrade, les bras en croix, l'homme fit un sourire aux deux personnes qui vivaient avec lui et il se laissa tomber dans le vide en poussant un humpf blasé. L'homme dégringola les quelques vingts étages puis retomba sur ses pieds comme un chat. Sans un bruit, il remit son manteau en cuir en place et avança dans la nuit noire.

- La classe ton manteau... »

L'homme plissa les sourcils, quatre hommes avançaient vers lui, le cernant de part en part. Se fichant royalement d'eux et les mains dans les poches, il haussa les épaules en crachant un nuage de fumé. Son regard devant lui, il avançait sans même adresser une quelconque intérêt aux rebuts qui lui collaient à l'arrière train. Il n'écoutait même pas leurs paroles, il savait déjà ce qu'ils voulaient. Et croyez-le, c'était pas la première fois qu'on voulait lui chouraver son cuir. Avant que la main de son agresseur ne se pose sur son épaule, l'homme se tourna et le choppa par la gorge, comme si le trois tonnes qui essayait vainement de se soustraire de sa poigne, n'était qu'un fétu de paille, il l'envoya bouler contre le mur de brique, car déjà sa jambe droite partait en arrière pour se loger dans l'estomac du deuxième homme qui se ruait vers lui. Satisfait par cette bagarre l'homme fit un sourire de biais, sa main droite glissa dans sa barbe et il toisa d'un regard sombre et dément les deux autres gars qui se jetaient sur lui. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour maitriser le lourdeau armé d'un couteau et le lui planter entre les deux yeux dans un bruit dégoutant. La lame sortit du crâne dans un autre son indéfinissable qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. La lame glissa sur son pantalon noir et attrapant la pointe du couteau, il fronça ses sourcils et l'envoya en plein milieu de la gorge du dernier semeur de trouble.  
Son regard fit le tour des hommes à terre, il fut surpris de voir que le premier, qu'il avait fracassé contre le mur fut en mesure de se relever et de pointer un flingue sur lui.

- Qu'es-ce que tu crois faire avec ça ? Et bien vas-y, flingue-moi bordel de dieu ! »

L'homme leva les mains, il s'amusa à tourner lentement sur lui-même en sifflotant, un air amusé sur le visage. Son regard intimait à son adversaire de mener à bout son action avec un éclat à la fois dangereux et amusé. La détonation fut assourdissante, certainement car les bâtiments décrivaient un U autour d'eux et que l'écho zigzagua le long de la surface de brique. L'homme baissa le regard sur son poitrail, il observa la balle ressortir de sa plaie et celle-ci se refermer aussitôt. Un rire désagréable sortit de ses cordes vocales au moment où il disparut de la vision de son adversaire et qu'il apparut soudainement dans son dos, la main droite de l'homme se saisit de la tête de l'agresseur puis la tordit vivement, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque. Son visage s'abattit comme un rapace dans son cou et le dernier homme vivant vit un regard fou le toiser et des lèvres rougies par le sang s'étirer dans un sourire malsain.

- Bande de petites merdes, vous avez même pas les couilles de vous mesurer aux gens de face... Aucun honneur... de mon temps, lorsqu'on tuait c'était un plaisir, une démonstration qu'on en avait dans le caleçon... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

La bouche de l'homme encore remplie de sang, sembler danser dans une valse rouge sanguinolent au milieu d'un visage blafard et terrorisant. Lorsqu'il fonça sur le dernier survivant, il prit tout le temps qui lui semblait bon de prendre, il avait gardé le plus jeune pour la fin, son doigt blanc coula sur le corps de sa victime transie par la terreur et il arracha ses vêtements en ricanant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les vieilles habitudes reprennent leur place et tandis qu'il violait jusqu'au sang cette petite merde qui pleurnichait entre ses doigts, l'homme ressentait un plaisir qu'il avait failli oublier. Lorsque son plaisir fut repu, sa chaussure écrasa le crâne de cette petite frappe de seconde zone et dispersa son cerveau sur le goudron de la chaussée. Mains dans les poches, il continua sa route, sa main droite épongea le sang sur sa bouche dans la matière sombre de son polo avant qu'il ne glisse un nouveau bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Un air de musique country sortait de ses cordes vocales tandis qu'il cheminait vers cet endroit qu'il se refusait de visiter en pleine journée.

Comme une ombre, il pénétra dans le grand bâtiment, à cette heure, il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs et ça lui permettait de se diriger subrepticement au travers des couloirs pour rejoindre un étage peu usité. L'endroit était désert, il entendait distinctement les neufs cœurs qui habitaient cet endroit froid comme la mort. Il évita avec soin, la personne qui surveillait en soupirant, les relevés des machines qu'elle avait devant elle. Profitant de son état à la fois fatigué et ennuyé, l'homme traversa le couloir à pleine vitesse sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ouvrit la dernière porte puis la referma sans bruit.

Un bip l'accueillit, comme presque chaque nuit où il se décidait de venir se terrer ici. Un autre suivit son frère et un autre, ils n'étaient entrecoupés que par une machine bruyante qui tenait en vie un corps froid et blanc. La main droite de l'homme glissa sur un corps vide, d'abord une jambe, puis une cuisse, ensuite un torse et un visage fin et délicat. Une touffe de cheveux noirs avait poussé sur le dessus de son crâne normalement rasé. Il ne pouvait voir le bleu de ses yeux, mais de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas la profondeur qu'ils avaient toujours eu.  
Un nom était écrit sur la feuille de soin succincte qui était accroché sur le lit... un nom qu'il ne supportait plus de prononcer. De temps en temps, il regardait cette machine et ne souhaitait que la débrancher, à quoi servait de faire vivre un corps qui n'abritait plus rien ? Le destin était une belle merde, finalement le corps du petit génie était étendu là, vide de toute conscience, les médecins avaient démontré que l'activité cérébrale du brun était nulle et que c'était grâce à ces bon dieu de machines que son cœur battait encore. Risible, l'hamartome ne s'était jamais développé, la preuve, à part un vide total d'âme, le corps était en bonne santé, enfin, si l'on pouvait dire. Il s'était pris la tête avec Burrows pour que cette fichue machine soit arrêtée et que Michael ait enfin droit à la paix qui lui était due, cependant, Lincoln, toujours aussi têtu, n'avait rien voulu savoir.

- Saloperie de fléau... »

La main droite glissa dans la chevelure, au début, il était venu quotidiennement et lui parlait de ce qui se passait, il l'avait tenu au courant de l'évolution de leur vie, des notes de William Junior, de ses progrès à l'école. Il lui avait parlé du bon comme du mauvais espérant peut-être que ses méfaits feraient réagir le vertueux Michael Scofield. Rien n'y avait fait, non, rien du tout. De toute façon il n'était plus là. Une vibration sourde fit pulser la chair de son fessier, l'homme grogna en dégainant son téléphone, regardant distraitement l'écran, il décrocha en soupirant.

- Lâche-moi la grappe ! »  
- On a besoin de toi... »

La belle jambe que ça lui faisait ! L'homme fit un tour sur lui-même en faisant de grands mouvements avec son bras gauche.

- Je suis occupé ! »  
- Je sais, j'entends la machine de là, mais si on pouvait se débrouiller seuls... Wesley... »  
- Rien à foutre, je suis pas là pour sauver vos petits culs à chaque soucis, j'ai pas signé pour ça en venant m'installer à Los Angeles ! »  
- On l'a trouvé... T-Bag... On l'a trouvé... »

L'homme resta un moment sans réagir, son bras droit tomba contre son corps et le mouvement brusque fit choir le téléphone sur le sol. Trouvé ? Parlait-il bien de ce qu'il pensait ? Un battement plus puissant fit vibrer son cœur à cet instant, son regard se voila d'obscurité et il dut se retenir au pied du lit de Michael pour ne pas s'éffondrer au sol. Le barbus serra sa chevelure sombre, essayant de retrouver vainement son souffle. Son regard scruta la chambre comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et tout à coup, ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur le corps étendu à ses côtés.

- Michael... »

Il poussa rapidement la fenêtre de sa chambre en entendant des pas se rapprocher puis il glissa dans l'obscurité de la nuit, se dirigeant vers l'agence d'Angel.

- Salut. »  
- Bamboula... »  
- Tête de con... »

Échange de civilités habituelles entre T-Bag et Gunn, le sudiste s'installa non loin du seul représentant de couleur. Sa main valide balaya le poing du voyou chasseur de vampire qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Décidément, il était un autre homme, ou pas... Cela dit, Gunn était devenu un ami, il n'irait pas le frapper dans le dos et ne tolérait sa présence qu'ici, pendant qu'il faisait parti officieusement de la team d'Angel. Wesley parlait de tout et de rien en bougeant des livres gros comme des putains de parpaing. T-Bag gigota sur son siège, il n'était pas là pour entendre des conneries d'érudit qui se masturbait mentalement en ouvrant un bouquin écrit au sang de premier né sur du parchemin de cul de bébé. Pardonnez-le, les gosses, il les avait toujours préféré vivants, en chair et souvent en sang ! Son regard brilla furtivement lorsque son sourire s'agrandit en se rappelant cette fillette qui avait croisé son chemin, il y avait quelques jours... Ce petit ange blond qui sentait bon la vanille...

- Trêve de plaisanterie, il est où ? »

Voyant que le dernier arrivé ne supportait pas l'attente, Angel prit la parole, bien embêté pour faire comprendre à un... pseudo humain qui ne l'était plus vraiment depuis leur première enquête en commun ! Une bourde monumentale qui avait valu au violeur de... décéder. Ça, il en était certain, le cœur de T-Bag s'était arrêté de battre, d'ailleurs, il n'était plus resté grand chose du brun après que ce Daëva l'ait déchiqueté en petits morceaux. Étonnamment, ou pas, si l'on savait que le sang de Spike coulait dans ses veines, il s'était relevé, avait remis ses abattis dans le bon sens tout en pestant sur le saccage de sa chemise. Depuis ce jour là, Angelus n'était pas vraiment en mesure de dire si oui ou non, il pouvait encore considérer le pédophile comme un être humain, un vampire ou... autre chose. Il savait bien que le brun ne se nourrissait pas de sang et qu'il cassait la croute avec Gunn dans le fast food d'en face, cela dit, il faisait preuve d'une sauvagerie exemplaire, il ne connaissait pas assez l'oiseau pour savoir si cette dernière avait toujours été là... Pensif, Angelus passait sa main dans sa chevelure lorsque T-Bag se fit à nouveau entendre.

- On est là pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et attendre la fin de ce putain de monde, ou bien on se bouge le cul, ça fait des mois qu'on se tape tous les démons du pays pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice ! »  
- C'est pas si facile... »  
- C'est à dire ? »  
- Il va falloir négocier... »  
- Je me propose volontaire... »

Négocier ? Pas question, il ferait parler la personne avec d'autres moyens. T-Bag grogna sourdement puis il se redressa sur sa chaise en filant un coup de tatane à Gunn pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait son aide-de-camp pour cette mission. Très peu pour lui de se balader main dans la main avec un démon visqueux ou une nana prise de tête, il préférait prendre le nègre, car au moins Gunn se la fermait et était une aide précieuse sur le terrain. Les gangs de Los Angeles l'avaient bien formé et il savait prendre les décisions justes ou nécessaires sur le terrain sans faire dans le sentimentale. Lorsqu'il avait su que le gamin avait tué sa propre sœur en la voyant se transformer en vampire, il avait eu toute l'attention du pédophile. Charles Gunn tirait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite, c'est comme ça que marchait T-Bag !

- Tu as déjà été choisi. Mais sache Théodore, que c'est les instances suprêmes qui te demandent... »  
- Et pourquoi pas le pape lui-même. N'importe quoi ! »

Combien de fois avait-il entendu parler de ces bon dieu d'Instances ? Hein ? Il s'en tamponnait l'arrière train à grands coups de bébés joufflus ! Ayant assez perdu son temps, T-Bag se leva et quitta le bureau en grognant. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, il avançait parmi les avenues de Los Angeles et s'apprêtait à entrer chez lui quand son crâne se mit à lui faire un mal de chien. L'homme s'arrêta, serrant sa chevelure de sa main valide. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Une nouvelle douleur lui broya le crâne qu'il en poussa un juron en se tenant au panneau de signalisation à ses côtés. Une sorte de vrombissement éclata dans son cerveau, il lui fallu un moment avant de pouvoir faire le point et comprendre ce qu'était ce bruit interne qu'il entendait de plus en plus nettement.

- T-Bag... »

Hein ? Son regard glissa tout autour de lui cherchant qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Il entendit encore et encore son nom hurlé à l'intérieur de son crâne bel et si bien qu'il ne vit pas les feux de la voiture qui se dirigeait vers lui à tout brindezingue. Un choc lui fit perdre sa respiration, son regard capta le visage affolé d'une femme et après une nouvelle douleur assez consécutive, il tomba au sol en grognant.  
Journée de merde ! T-Bag épousseta ses habits puis se leva. Il fut étonné de ne plus se trouver dans les rues de Los Angeles, à moins qu'une bande d'extra-terrestre à l'humour douteux avait refait le papier peint, T-Bag était dans un endroit inconnu, seul et qui plus est, son téléphone était H.S bien... très bien ! Parfait tout ce qui lui fallait pour passer une bonne fin de nuit. Un bruit de pas attira son regard vers la droite, il mit un moment avant d'apercevoir une petite silhouette s'approcher de lui. Un petit garçon de pas plus de dix ans se tenait devant lui, sa chevelure blonde tombait sur son front comme un rideau de lumière et couvrait par quelque mèches son regard vert envoutant. Diable le petit était d'une beauté à tout casser. T-Bag fit un large sourire, s'approchant du garnement, sans plus vraiment penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il en avait plus rien à foutre. Le petit ange était plus important à ses yeux que la déco pourrie de cet endroit.

- Et bien... qu'es-ce que je vois là ! Moi qui disais que le destin était une chienne... »

Le pédophile passa une main lasse dans la chevelure de miel aux embruns sucrés, ses doigts glissèrent le long du visage poupon et descendirent sur un torse baigné par cette peau boudinée et enfantine. Un sourire carnassier glissa sur le visage du violeur alors qu'il serrait une cuisse fraiche et rondouillarde. Ce gamin était divinement tentant et tandis qu'il se baissait pour mieux profiter de ce petit corps frêle et pur, le gamin lui balança un grand coup de poing directement dans les testicules. Plié en deux sous le choc, T-Bag expira l'air de ses poumons bruyamment, observant le visage poupon le fixer avec mépris et tirer une langue disgracieuse avant de détaller comme un lapin.

- Petit con ! »

Le pédophile s'élança à la poursuite du garnement à travers un dédale de couloirs aussi glauques les uns que les autres, lorsqu'il arriva devant une énorme porte entrouverte, T-Bag fronça les sourcils. Ça commençait à sentir le pourri cette histoire, mais qu'importait, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose dont il avait été sujet, l'excitation de l'inconnu ou de la mort prochaine l'emportant toujours sur le reste.

- Bienvenu... »

Spike tourna son regard sur un couple sorti tout droit dans un film de Science Fiction de série Z... C'était quoi cette sur pigmentation bleutée qui les faisait ressembler à des schtroumpfs... Pardonnez-le... à l'accouplement de Zeus et de la Schtroumpfette ! Ne lui dites pas que c'était ça les Instances ?

- Oracles pour être plus précis. »

Ha ben merde ! Ils avaient de sacrés tronches de cake ! Le pédophile haussa les épaules, bon, au diable le gamin qui n'avait certainement pour but que de l'amener au bon endroit, sans se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de merde. Il était enfin en face de ces espèces de dieux qu'Angel ne cessait de pseudo idolâtrer à cause de leur sagesse impressionnante. Lui, personnellement, il s'en fichait !

- Il est où ? »  
- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Nous sommes là pour... »  
- Où il est, bordel de dieu ! Je suis pas là pour tailler la bavette avec vous et au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, j'ai pas un karma très positif, rien à foutre de vos règles. Je ne partirais pas sans une réponse claire et nette. »

L'homme tourna un regard interrogatif vers la femme qui avait pris parole, elle joignit ses mains et leva les yeux au ciel laissant l'homme s'approcher de T-Bag.

- Nous le savons et quand bien même vous nous tueriez, nous ne dirons rien du tout. »  
- Alors pourquoi vouloir me parler ? »  
- Un test, demain vous serez confronté à un choix, si vous prenez le bon, IL sera à vous. »  
- Et si je merde ? »  
- Cette offre expirera. »  
- Génial ! »

A tous les coups, il allait devoir sauver une petite vieille d'une baraque en flammes sans oublier de faire sortir de le fournaise sa tripotée de chats avant qu'ils finissent en kebab. A moins qu'il dusse sauver un bébé qui tomberait d'un balcon, porté par l'idiotie d'une mère irresponsable...

- Le bien et le mal ne sont qu'une seule et même partie d'un tout. Vous êtes autant diabolique qu'angélique, mais nous voulons savoir la quelle de ces facettes sera la plus forte. »

Monde pourri, c'étaient les juges suprêmes de cette vie de merde ? Ok, si ils étaient aussi intransigeant que ce connard qui l'avait condamné et mis en prison à Fox River, ça allait être tendu. Le mec avait l'air d'avoir un bâton dans le cul et la femme, devait lui manquer un bon coup de queue pour la dérider...

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

T-Bag inspira bruyamment, son regard fixait le ciel étoilé, avec difficulté il se releva sous les regards des badauds qui l'observaient avec ébahissement. Le pédophile fronça les sourcils, merde, il faisait quoi ici ? Passant une main dans sa chevelure, il prit le chemin de son appartement en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc super important...  
Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut refermée, il se dirigea vers la chambre de droite, il observa avec tendresse la petite tête blonde sortir de ses couvertures.

- Oncle T-Bag ? »  
- Oui boucle d'or ? »  
- Ma mère vient sur Los Angeles demain, je pourrais passer l'après-midi avec elle ? »  
- Bien entendu. »  
- Cool ! »  
- Aller rendors-toi y'a école demain. »  
- Ok ! »

L'enfant... qui avait grandi comme de la mauvaise herbe depuis ces derniers mois se rallongea dans les couvertures et serra son oreiller contre lui. La main du pédophile referma la porte puis il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre. La porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrit laissant l'ombre de la troisième personne occupant l'appartement se découper dans l'embrasure.

- Quelque chose va pas ? »  
- Tout vas bien... Je crois... »

T-Bag inclina la tête, le dos de son indexe glissa sur le visage d'ange en face de lui, la présence s'approcha et glissa entre ses bras. Circonspect, il serra le corps frêle contre le sien. Leur relation devenait de plus en plus compliqué, c'était comme ça, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. C'était un schéma presque familiale, mais il se retenait bien de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait entacher la mémoire du vampire !

- Tu es distant en ce moment... »  
- Pas envie de me prendre un coup de sabot mal placé. »

Pour couper court à la discussion, il repoussa le corps, un soupire brisé lui arriva dans l'oreille lorsque des bras se fermèrent autour de son cou et qu'un baiser fut placé le long de sa nuque. D'un rapide mouvement, il se saisit des hanches de la silhouette, la poussant contre le mur du couloir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la plaquant avec force contre le chambranle de sa porte. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'il débarrassait le corps entre ses doigts de ses vêtements, glissant ses doigts entre des cuisses chaudes qui incitaient à tout débordement. Les doigts qui marquaient son visage par leur fiervre brûlante, venaient de glisser sous ses vêtements et il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas la culbuter là et la prendre aussi sec.

- Bonne nuit ! »

Fermant sa porte au nez de Dawn qui choquée le toisait sans réaction, T-Bag fit face au miroir qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Je t'emmerde ! »

Il se laissa tomber dans les draps en grognant, son regard glissa à nouveau sur la surface réfléchissante, fronçant les sourcils, il envoya un coussin sur le visage amusé qui lui faisait face.

- Je l'ai pas touché ! Va te faire voir ! »  
- A qui tu parles chaque nuit ? »

Dawn observa la pièce attentivement, elle entendait souvent l'homme parler seul. Elle avait cru pendant un moment que c'était un tic que le criminel avait, une sorte de soucis mental qui le faisait parler seul. Elle avait même pensé à un dédoublement de personnalité, mais il ne parlait seul que dans cette pièce et ce n'était pas une discussion téléphonique. Elle en était certaine, d'où son entrée dans la chambre de T-Bag pour avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. L'homme lui envoya un coussin sur le visage, son regard grave et sombre tomba sur elle comme un couperet.

- Dans ta chambre, maintenant ! Oublie pas que ton petit-ami revient de tourné dans deux jours, sur ce, dégage ! »

Dawn resta un moment abasourdie, T-Bag lui avait fait ouvertement des avances depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, ils avaient flirté pendant des mois et des mois, tandis que Killiane était à l'autre bout du monde. Ils avaient même failli coucher ensemble, mais T-Bag avait prétexté avoir une grosse mission le lendemain et s'était endormi prestement sans rien faire. Avec lui c'était toujours chaud ou froid, elle ne savait plus où elle devait s'aventurer. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha du lit et balança une claque sur le visage mi-amusé mi-railleur qui lui faisait face.

- Bonne nuit ! »

La porte claqua, Bagwell tourna un regard fatigué vers le miroir.

- Ha... les femmes. Sacré numéro celle là, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour pas la dépecer vivante... »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il retira le manteau en cuir qu'il portait et le jeta sur le fauteuil à sa droite. Étendu sur le matelas, T-Bag regarda le plafond en fredonnant une chanson bien de chez lui, tout en s'endormant.

- Bonne nuit... »

Une main se posa sur l'envers du miroir qui brilla quelques instants avant que le silence de la chambre soit entrecoupé par la respiration profonde du tueur.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vampire Break  
"27"**

* * *

- Bonjour Oncle T-Bag ! »

La bouille blonde mâchouillait son bol de céréales avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus fixés sur sa nouvelle figure paternelle, William Junior porta sa cuillère à sa bouche en dodelinant de la tête. Le bleu glissa sur Dawn qui s'occupait de finir de préparer ses affaires pour l'école. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qui se passait entre sa tante et l'ami de son père, mais il ne disait rien. C'était des affaires de grandes personnes comme dirait Dawn, toujours est-il que maintenant, sa tante évitait le plus possible Théodore et qu'elle était d'une humeur exécrable. Le petit blond soupira.

- On part dans vingt minutes dépêche-toi ! C'est mon premier jour, j'ai pas intérêt à être en retard ! »

Qu'es-ce qu'il disait ! Le gamin ouvrit grand la bouche en sortant ses crocs mais la ferma bien vite en voyant le regard intransigeant de Bagwell qui le fixait avec sévérité, le taulard fronça les sourcils mettant au défit le galopin de désobéir. C'était pas marrant, maintenant que l'humain était pourvu d'une force qui surpassait la sienne, il ne pouvait même plus se rebeller. Mettant son bol dans l'évier, il attrapa ses affaires que Dawn agitait dans tous les sens. Grâce à Angelus, elle avait pu avoir un travail honnête dans le nouveau cabinet d'avocat Wolfman and Hart, c'était son premier jour et elle défendrait un démon pacifique qui s'était fait arrêter pour un crime commis par un autre de ses semblables. Son dossier était en béton, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au jugement, tout du moins, elle l'espérait car elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour un tel truc, bien heureusement, elle serait pas toute seule à la barre, mais quand même ! Attrapant son sac sans faire attention au violeur, elle se saisit de la main de William et décampa.

- Ta maman viendra te chercher à midi. Bagwell, Buffy s'occupera de le ramener à la maison, en cas où, j'en ai pour la journée. T'as pas besoin de t'en soucier. »  
- Ok... Bonne journée boucles d'or ! »  
- A ce soir Oncle Teddy ! »

Le criminel leva la main, faisant un simple au revoir au gamin. La porte se referma dans un claquement feutré, T-Bag put enfin respirer, c'est que c'était chiant la vie familiale ! Il appréciait plus que tout se retrouver seul, il avait toujours été un grand solitaire, il en avait besoin pour se ressourcer. Le silence de l'appartement le détendait, sifflotant une musique de western, il attrapa une tasse et se fit un café fort, l'autre main chipa quelques bagels avant que le violeur ne retourne dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Haussant un sourcil, le barbus se tourna vers miroir qui était posé dans sa chambre. Il l'avait acheté dans une petite boutique soi-disant magique et promettait à quiconque de voir dans la surface réfléchissante son avenir. Tss ! Il n'y avait ni vu ni gloire, ni fortune, d'ailleurs, il plissa les sourcils et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Toi aussi et je t'emmerde ! »

Il avala son repas en silence, enfin relatif le silence, s'il omettait la voix qui tonnait depuis le miroir et qui racontait que des conneries monumentale. Il ignorait pourquoi il était le seul à le voir et l'entendre ; et sincèrement, le violeur s'était posé des questions sur sa santé mentale, avant de carrément en conclure qu'il était déjà pas bien sain d'esprit et qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait plus rien à l'heure actuelle. Le regard perdu au travers de la fenêtre, Bagwell pensait justement à ce dont parlait son interlocuteur peut-être imaginaire. L'investigation n'avançait pas d'un pet et les Instances semblaient jouer la sourde oreille. T-Bag ne se rappelait pas de les avoir rencontré, c'était bien là un trait de caractère des Oracles qui voulaient que leurs sujets de test soit totalement neutre et insouciant de l'enjeu qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Le portable du pédophile vibra sur le dessus de sa table de chevet, il poussa la paperasse qui le recouvrait et décrocha en tendant un majeur levé à l'intention du miroir.

- J'arrive ! »

T-Bag passa son cuir en sifflotant puis envoya un signe de tête à la personne dans le miroir.

- A plus tard ! Chéri ! »

Un rire sortit de sa cage thoracique, Théodore enjamba le rebord de sa fenêtre puis glissa à terre quelques mètres plus bas. Depuis qu'il avait gouté à ce plaisir, y'avait plus moyen qu'il prenne les escaliers.

Le soleil était déjà brûlant, bordel, la journée promettait d'être chaude. Parcourant les avenues de Los Angeles, il se dirigea vers l'agence du détective vampirique en se demandant pourquoi Gunn lui avait demandé de ramener son cul blanc immédiatement. Es-ce qu'enfin une vraie piste avait été dégoté ? C'est en pensant à leur recherche qu'il observa avec surprise Burrows sortir du bureau du patron.

- Salut. »

Une poignée de main fut échangée, perturbée par l'arrivée en grande fanfare de Lincoln Junior accompagné par le fils d'Angelus, de son petit nom, Connor... s'il se souvenait bien ! A vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement ! Il n'aimait pas vraiment les Burrows et encore moins les ... ils avaient même pas de nom de famille en plus ! Connor et LJ allaient dans le même lycée à quelques blocs de là et étaient comme cul et chemise, un peu comme leurs paternels. Le pédophile fit un simple mouvement de tête lorsque Junior lui adressa un sourire discret.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous l'avez trouvé ! »  
- Presque... Va falloir négocier avec les Instances... »  
- Ils veulent quoi ? »  
- J'en sais fichtrement rien, j'ai jamais vu ces trucs là, demande au Boss ! »  
- Il a dit que tu étais celui désigné par l'Oracle. »  
- Et ben... on est pas dans la merde... »  
- C'est ce que je disais justement à Angelus... Tiens toi bien, on est trop prêt pour que ça capote ! C'est l'avenir de mon frère qui est entre tes mains ! »  
- Je sais, je sais... »

Roulant des yeux, le violeur se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil aux côtés de Gunn. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en la magie, sérieux, regardez où ça les avait amené. Le petit génie était bien portant, mais était dépourvu d'âme et moisissait sur un lit d'hôpital, le vampire était mort, parti en cendres devant ses yeux, Willow avait passé huit semaines entre la vie et la mort, sans oublié qu'il avait perdu une main dans tout ce bordel ! M'enfin, si Wesley, Giles et Angelus étaient certains que le pouvoir de ce démon pouvait faire revenir l'âme des défunts... pourquoi pas ! Pour lui, Michael était mort et il n'espérait rien, alors ce n'était pas lui qui allait se prendre une possible désillusion en pleine gueule !

Le démon était à Los Angeles en ce moment même, il sortait des entrailles de la terre tous les quatre cents ans, pendant quinze jours. Si ils ne le choppaient pas avant que ce fichu démon retourne se terrer dans les profondeurs pour roupiller, c'était comme qui dirait fichu ! A moins que le corps de la belle au bois dormant reste figé pour l'éternité comme ça, dans quel cas, Angel et lui seraient les seuls à pouvoir faire quoi que se soit lors du prochain réveil. Ils avaient encore dix jours devant eux, ça pressait et les Instances semblaient pas vouloir accélérer les choses !

- Banania... »  
- Cul blanc... »  
- Tu joues à quoi ? »  
- GTA 2. Aller sale pute, flambe ! »

Ce jeu semblait fort intéressant, T-Bag n'avait jamais été intéressé par les jeux vidéo, quoi que ça attirait les gosses comme rien d'autre au monde, alors il avait avisé, mais il ne se voyait pas titiller la manette sans une raison valable. Gunn semblait bien s'amuser à flinguer des flics, foutre le feu à leur voiture, les renverser et les massacrer de toutes les façons inimaginables, ça devait être un jeu parfait pour faire taire sa frustration.  
T-Bag était presque fier d'avoir pour coéquipier un tel homme, si on faisait abstraction de son appartenance à l'élite blanche américaine et à la couleur de son vis-à-vis, Gunn et Théodore étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre !

- On a un Okami sur la ville, peut-être deux ! »

Wesley tournait et virait dans tous les sens en hurlant qu'il s'était trompé dans ses pronostiques, que ce n'était pas que de simples démons qui avaient envahi la ville et qu'ils allaient tous mourir et que... bon, blablabla, Théodore n'écoutait déjà plus ! Les sourcils de Bagwell tressautèrent quelques longues secondes avant que par un ras le bol complet, la jambe du pédophile s'étende et fasse un croche pied au rat de bibliothèque, l'arrêtant dans ses allées et venues stressantes. Le binoclard tomba la tête la première dans son livre poussiéreux, ce qui fit se poiler le sudiste. Dans la maniaquerie so british qui le caractérisait, le binoclard se releva en époussetant ses habits et nettoyant ses lunettes avec un flegme à toute épreuve.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas recommencer ça ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Les yeux du barbus firent un arc de cercle faisant comprendre à l'anglais qu'il s'en tamponnait le fion ! Remettant son veston en place, le fils à maman ferma le livre en poussant un soupire théâtrale.

- Vous n'imaginez pas tous les dégâts que peuvent faire ces créatures, c'est... l'apocalypse qui se déploie dans nos rues ! »  
- Chochotte ! »

Diable, c'était lui le bisexuel de l'équipée, soi-disant un homme n'était pas un homme, si il entretenait des rapports avec ses congénères masculins, en tout cas on le lui avait suffisamment rabâché. Mais cet hurluberlu cent pour cent hétéro lui ressortait par les yeux, à tel point qu'il avait des envies de meurtres en le regardant se tortiller pour un rien. Il n'était pas là pour chasser, que diable, si y'avait des soucis avec ces fameux Okami qu'il demande au démon dégoulinant de l'autre coté du couloir de s'en occuper. Théodore ne faisait parti de ce groupe de joyeux énergumènes, juste par acquis de conscience, il le devait au vampire, il le devait au petit génie...  
Sa priorité était et resterait le démon capable de traverser les plans et récupérer des âmes, le reste, il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche. Y'avait certainement pas écrit bon samaritain sur son visage ! Que les gens se fassent dévorer par des barbes à papa mutantes ou des Okami était le cadet de ses soucis ! Gunn grogna, son pied fracassa la X-Box lorsque les flics serrèrent son personnage, il détestait perdre à ce jeu ! Il lança un regard noir en direction du barbus qui se bidonnait de rire en le regardant faire.

- Aller, on va se manger un truc tiens ! »

T-Bag attrapa quelques équipements de première survie, si il ne cherchait pas les embrouilles avec le surnaturel, le surnaturel pouvait très bien frapper à sa porte et depuis sa rencontre avec le Daëva qui l'avait dépecé vivant, Bagwell savait qu'il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. Ok, il était immortel, mais bordel, c'était atrocement douloureux !  
Le bar à démons était l'endroit le plus paisible de la ville, c'est donc tout naturellement là qu'il se dirigea en compagnie de Gunn, les flics n'allaient jamais là-bas et ceux qui s'y attablaient étaient aussi humain que lui ! Il n'avait donc aucun soucis à se faire, les démons ne se tiraient pas dans les pattes à coups de lois, si ils avaient un soucis avec Bagwell ça se passait derrière le bar à grands coups de poings, pattes, griffes, dents ou tout autre appendices visqueuses.  
Dire que quelque mois auparavant, il était un prisonnier en fuite comme tant d'autres, soit, un prisonnier en fuite avec pour famille un génie en génie civile, un prisonnier condamné à mort cent pour cent innocent, un enfant pas humain qui bouffait le cerveau des gens, un vampire non-mort non-vivant poète à ses heures perdues et un jeune super chiant qui faisait sa crise d'ado en retard. Catastrophe ! Aujourd'hui, il était un ancien prisonnier, toujours recherché, ni mort, ni vivant, même pas tout à fait vampire, qui castagnait du démon dans les rues de Los Angeles, sans même se cacher des forces de polices qu'il pouvait, de toute façon, semer en un sprinte de quelques secondes. La vie était remplie de surprises n'est-il pas ?  
Un cri arrêta l'homme qui tourna son regard vers une ruelle sombre. Une femme tenait à bout de bras un revolver, et maintenait en joue une petite fille en robe rose qui jouait à la marelle. Hein ? Une petite fille qui jouait à la marelle dans une ruelle sombre. Croyez-le, il connaissait assez bien les enfants pour trouver tout ça louche ! Il n'irait pas chercher des noises à cette fillette, définitivement pas !

- T'approche pas ! »  
- Maman... »  
- Tu n'es pas ma fille ! »  
- Maman... »

La fillette avait un visage d'ange, elle semblait proche des larmes mais l'instinct de T-Bag lui affirmait que quelque chose clochait, cela dit, il ignorait quoi. Entendant Gunn l'appeler, le violeur haussa les épaules. Oui, bon, rien à foutre en fait, ce n'était pas son soucis ! Cependant le brun n'alla pas bien loin car un mal de crâne carabiné le stoppa au bout de quelques pas, bordel ça n'allait pas recommencer ? Ces espèces de malaises le prenaient de plus en plus souvent et à chaque fois, il entendait son nom hurlé par une voix qui n'avait rien d'humaine. Ça lui fichait le cerveau en vrac à chaque fois, comme si la voix voulait quelque chose de lui. Flippant comme pensée, il devenait schizophrène ou quoi ?

- T-Bag ? Ça va pas ? »

Au diable toute cette merde ! Le quasi-vampire tourna dans la ruelle soudainement, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le bras de la femme, la désarma avec style, rattrapa le flingue avant qu'il ne touche le sol et logea une balle dans la tête de la gamine. Tout ça en quelques micro secondes afin que la charmante mioche ne puisse réagir.

- Échec et mat, sale con ! »

La gamine ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixés sur le violeur ne cillaient pas, malgré le sang qui les inondait. Un cri suraigüe pulvérisa les vitres aux alentours, ainsi que son ouïe surdéveloppée depuis sa "renaissance" T-Bag poussa la femme qui voulait attraper ce qui avait pris l'apparence de sa fille avant que la créature ne leur saute dessus prêt à lui arracher la carotide avec des dents grandes comme des couteaux. Tout à coup, il avait la phrase célèbre du conte du petit chaperon rouge dans la crâne et c'était lui qui allait se faire becqueté s'il ne réagissait pas ! Tss, la jeunesse c'était plus ce que c'était ! En temps normal, c'était lui qui croquait l'enfance, pas le sens contraire !

- Dommage, t'avais un petit corps super bandant... »

La chose expira plaintivement en retombant sur le sol après un dernier coup de flingue en plein milieu du torse. Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, tête, cœur, foie, estomac, poumon... une vraie passoire ! C'était presque artistique si on regardait au bon endroit. Gunn siffla, admiratif, en faisant un commentaire bien à lui.

- C'était très sale ! »

En effet, il avait de la cervelle de monstre partout sur ses fringues, le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche avait un gout de chiottes, d'ailleurs il se plia en deux, vomissant ce qu'il avait ingérer. Il y avait quelque chose de sympa dans sa condition incertaine de non mort ni vivant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade, dès qu'il ingérait un truc que son corps refusait, il le faisait ressortir immédiatement. Gunn lui tendit quelque chose pour se nettoyer, qu'il attrapa sans se faire prier. Merde, si son cuir avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, il ramènerait à la vie cette merde pour la rebuter ! Juste pour être certain, une fois que le barbus fut nettoyé, il replaça une balle dans le frêle corps. Il ignorait ce que c'était et n'avait pas envie de la voir se relever. Gunn haussa un sourcil en regardant la dentition de cette monstruosité.

- C'était quoi ça ? »  
- Aucune idée, mais mieux valait pas avoir envie de jouer au docteur avec elle. Cette garce avait les crocs... »  
- Okami ? »  
- Va savoir, celui là sucera des queues en enfer. Aller j'ai besoin d'une bière ! »

La descente au bar à démons fut sans embrouille, T-Bag savoura une blonde légère dans une atmosphère sereine. C'était dingue de se dire que l'endroit dans lequel il se sentait le plus à sa place était un bar rempli de monstres pour enfants. Il en avait été un, même humain, un croque mitaine qui volait l'enfance, qui se nourrissait de la pureté pour la salir de ses mains. C'est avec nostalgie qu'il repensa au passé, mais aujourd'hui, T-Bag se sentait parfait, en osmose avec son soi profond, comme le disait cette dingo de psy à la télé. Il laissa Gunn rentrer à l'agence seul, le barbus ne dit pas où il se rendait en cette après-midi pluvieuse, mais le black le sut dès qu'il vit son regard. T-Bag n'avait ce regard brisé que lorsqu'il pensait à cette personne, alors il lui tapota l'épaule et le laissa disparaitre parmi les badauds.  
La Californie ne lui plaisait pas des masses, mais il faisait bonne figure, tout du moins tant que Burrows ne cèderait pas et qu'il ne débranchait pas cette fichue machine ou que l'âme du petit génie ne serait pas en leur possession... Gueule d'Ange lui manquait, ses regards pétillants de vie, ses grands discours moralisateurs et sa vertu qui éclairait son monde sombre d'une merveilleuse pureté. Ces morceaux de ciel dans lequel il se perdait et qui étreignaient son cœur d'une tranquillité pénétrante...

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'hôpital, T-Bag fut surpris de voir tous ces gens courir dans les couloirs avec des brancards. La nuit, cet endroit était tellement calme... Il en avait oublié ce que c'était... Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu en pleine journée ? Et pourquoi diable était-il là ? Il en avait simplement ressenti le besoin, comme si Michael l'avait appelé. C'était idiot, sachant que l'humain était dépourvu d'âme...  
Connaissant le chemin par cœur, Bagwell se dirigea vers la chambre de Scofield puis s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit. Sa main glissa sur la main inerte, pâle, posée là, au milieu des draps blancs. Pourquoi était-il là ? Michael ne pourrait pas répondre à cette interrogation, quand bien même il le lui demanderait. Mieux valait ne pas céder à cette tentation. Gueule d'Ange était mort, lui parler ferait admettre au taulard qu'il espérait secrètement que ce démon fasse ce dont on parlait dans les livres d'observateurs. Et s'il espérait, qu'arriverait-il si jamais... Ses yeux étaient mouillés, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la cérémonie que Dawn avait tenu à faire pour l'enterrement de Spike. Ce jour là, il avait regardé tout ce beau monde avec un regard glacial et irrité par le sel. T-Bag avait récupéré le manteau en cuir du vampire et ne l'avait plus quitté. Ce jour là, il avait perdu son seul véritable ami. Tout ça pour ça...  
Perdu dans ses pensées, le violeur n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même une personne entrer dans la chambre, ce n'est que lorsque la petite tête blonde se présenta devant lui en l'observant de ses yeux verts que T-Bag fronça les sourcils. Que fichait un enfant ici ?

- Tu veux quoi gamin ? »  
- Je cherche mon papa. »  
- Il est où ? On va le chercher tout les deux. »

Le gamin n'avait pas plus de dix ans, son short montrait des gambettes exquises... étrangement, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Marchant dans les couloirs, la menotte du gamin dans la sienne, T-Bag regarda à droite et à gauche, si un gamin s'était fait la malle, sa mère le chercherait certainement. Le pédophile fut surpris quand une femme brune apparut à un détour de couloir et qu'elle toisa l'enfant avec dureté. Quelque chose n'allait pas, es-ce que ça venait de cet enfant, de cette femme frigide ou des paroles qui venaient de la chambre en face d'eux. Cette langue, il la connaissait pour l'avoir entendue jadis. Un rituel de magie en plein milieu de l'hôpital ? Surréaliste !  
Lorsque la femme s'approcha, l'enfant alla se caler derrière Théodore en chourinant.

- Il suffit ! Maintenant vient ! »

L'enfant lança à Bagwell un regard chargé de détresse, mais le pédophile ne bougea pas lorsque la mère attrapa le petiot et qu'elle l'entraina dans cette chambre terrifiante. Il resta un moment immobile dans le couloir ne sachant que faire.

- Cet enfant est un Dibbouk. Un esprit qui veut renaitre et qui prend possession des enfants et nouveaux nés. C'est un esprit malfaisant qui se nourrit de la vie, il tuerait pour elle. Ces enfants apportent le malheur et la désolation. »  
- Ils vont lui faire quoi ? »  
- Le tuer. »  
- Le tuer ? Attendez, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »  
- Une vie pour en sauver plusieurs... Lorsque l'esprit retournera à la géhenne, son père et ses deux sœurs seront délivrées du maléfice. »  
- Et le corps du gamin ? »  
- Il est mort bien avant sa naissance. Si on laisse cette créature en vie, elle tuera toute sa famille. »  
- Ceux qui sont traités de monstre, le deviennent... »

Comme lui en quelque sorte. Il se demandait ce que serait sa vie aujourd'hui si quelqu'un l'avait adopté et mené sur un chemin plus judicieux. Qu'aurait été sa vie, si un gars comme Gueule d'Ange l'avait retiré de cet enfer qu'il avait vécu, frappé et violé par un père abusif... cela aurait-il fait de lui un homme normal ?

- Pour qui êtes vous là ? Une petite amie ? Un frère ? »  
- Un ami. »  
- Si vous me rendez un service, je vous en rends un. »  
- Lequel ? »  
- Le rituel que l'on va officier va nous permettre d'ouvrir le royaume de l'au-delà, s'il n'est pas parti trop loin, nous pourrons certainement le faire revenir. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »  
- Michael... »  
- Allons chercher votre ami, alors. »  
- Je dois faire quoi ? »  
- Un non croyant doit tuer le Dibbouk. »

Tuer ? S'il tuait un démon, alors cet étrange rabbin pourrait... vraiment ? Ça sentait la merde à plein nez ce truc, mais et si ? Et si cet homme pouvait faire quelque chose pour Gueule d'Ange, ne se devait-il pas d'essayer ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un esprit malfaisant ! T-Bag regarda en arrière peu sûr de lui, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas confiance à un homme de dieu ? Le pédophile entra dans la chambre, il regarda l'enfant tenu par deux molosses, sa mère était assise sur le lit d'hôpital, une petite fille de sept/huit ans était allongé là, livide. Il eut une sorte de nausée en voyant cette peau bleuie, cette gamine ne méritait pas ça. On lui tendit un poignard sacrificiel puis le rabbin le fit s'avancer vers le gamin terrorisé.  
Il devait maintenant prendre sa décision, tuer ou pas, agir ou pas... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans les yeux de ce gosse la détresse qui avait été sienne un jour, c'était certainement un service qu'il lui rendait. Le pseudo vampire leva la lame au dessus de l'enfant et l'abattit avec force.

- T-Bag ! »

Sa main fut arrêtée soudainement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange tout à coup, les gens dans la pièce étaient figés par une force inconnue et la pièce baignait d'une lumière douce et entêtante. Une forme humaine se tenait juste derrière lui, pour lors, il n'en voyait que la main douce et ferme qui maintenait la lame à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'enfant.

- Fais pas ça... »

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, il y avait une intonation familière, un ton ferme et tout aussi doux que la poigne qui l'avait saisie. Le corps du pédophile fut pris d'un tremblement primale et tandis qu'il se retournait afin de vérifier ce que son corps venait de comprendre, la présence lui intima de ne pas bouger.

- Ne te retourne sous aucun prétexte ! Maintenant regarde la mère. »  
- Mi... chael ? »  
- Regarde la mère. »

C'était pas possible ? Bagwell commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas aller voir un psychiatre, après les voix, les hallucinations, il voyait un fantôme ! De mieux en mieux. Son regard nocturne tomba sur la mère dont le visage était déformé par une excitation malsaine. Le barbus tiqua, ce regard n'avait rien d'humain, cela voulait-il dire que ? Lorsque son regard tourna en arrière, il ne vit que le rabbin passablement énervé qui lui faire des mouvements de la main afin de l'inciter à finir sa tâche. La présence qu'il avait ressenti n'était plus là, la pièce était froide, sans saveur... Relevant le couteau, T-Bag fut éclaboussé de sang lorsqu'il trancha la carotide, non de l'enfant, mais de la mère. Le rabbin lâcha son espèce de bible en regardant le corps de la femme se secouer de violents spasmes.

- Vous vous êtes trompé de client Rabbi. Ce gamin a rien fait. »

La femme inclina la tête, observant l'homme qui soupirait de lassitude.

- Il a gagné. »  
- Il a été aidé, il a failli tuer cet enfant. »  
- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ce qui compte, c'est le résulta. Il a passé le test et l'a réussi. »  
- Mais... »  
- Nous vouloins savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. »  
- Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser cet homme jouer avec le destin de tout Los Angeles. »  
- Nous ne sommes là que pour observer, c'est à lui de juger le sénario. »

L'homme leva la main souplement dans les airs, faisant tomber le décor de la chambre d'hôpital. T-Bag se retrouva seul dans la pièce, cherchant les autres occupants qui avaient mystérieusement disparu sous ses yeux. En faisant le tour de l'endroit, il tomba sur deux personnes toutes bleues qui se tenaient à l'entrée. Les tronches de cake qu'ils avaient ! Mais attendez, ça lui donnait une impression de déjà vu.

- Instances, je présume. »  
- Nous préférons le terme d'Oracle. »  
- J'ai passé le test, c'est ça ? »  
- En effet. »  
- Alors, où est le démon ? »

L'homme rigola tendrement. Il avança vers le pédophile avec sérénité, son regard toisait de haut en bas, la créature humanoïde qu'était devenu l'ex taulard. Puis d'un mouvement lent, il se cala contre le corps du Théodore qui fronça les sourcils sous la soudaine proximité. Cette chose était pas du tout son genre, il tripait pas pour le look rétro greque ! L'Oracle le regardait dans le fond des yeux, d'un air totalement impassible et inhumain.

- Sornette. Il ramène une âme, n'importe laquelle. Vous croyez aux contes de fée, Théodore ? »

C'était quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non ! Il était le dernier à y croire, mais tout le monde comptait sur lui, s'il revenait bredouille, le Fléau le fracasserait contre un mur jusqu'à bout de force ! Au moins, si ça foirait, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir... Il alla pour parler, mais le grand schtroumpf posa son indexe sur les lèvres du barbus qui réfréna un mouvement de dégout.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors ne croyez pas qu'un démon pourrait vous faire cette faveur. »  
- Vous proposez quoi alors ? »  
- Un réajustement de mana. En pénétrant dans ce rituel vous avez fichu un bordel monstrueux. »  
- Hein ? »

Le pédophile ne put dire autre chose, car le bras de l'homme bleu venait de traverser son corps, ou plutôt était entré dedans. Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres lorsque la main se saisit de quelque chose dans ses entrailles. Bordel, il lui faisait quoi ? Un coloscopie divine ?

- Et voilà... »

La main de l'homme ressortit de son corps avec une sphère dorée entre les doigts. Avait-il déjà dit que son immortalité ne lui épargnait pas la douleur ? T-Bag tituba puis s'écroula au sol en cherchant un souffle dont il n'avait pas besoin en temps normal.

- Il est en train de mourir ? »  
- La douleur est trop importante, il va tourner de l'œil. Ne vous acharnez pas Théodore. Fermez-les yeux... Vous serez libéré. »

Libéré ? Bordel, de quoi il causait cet empafé ? La sphère lumineuse lui brulait les yeux d'une clarté trop importante, il avait mal, non c'était un pléonasme. Il souffrait à mort, à bout de force, le barbus lâcha prise et glissa dans un sommeil profond permettant à son corps de se régénérer, la douleur en moins.

- Il se réveille. Monsieur ? »

Damned ! T-Bag était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, une infirmière était penchée à son chevet et trifouillait une perfusion d'il ne savait trop quoi ! Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état pitoyable ? Observant la donzelle, le regard du sociopathe fut attiré par le sourire que la femme tendit en direction d'une autre personne de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur le lit voisin, un sourire lui était destiné, un sourire faible et tendre collé sur un visage normalement aussi impassible que la mort. Le ciel bleu s'ouvrait à nouveau devant son regard de nuit.

- Ben merde, me dit pas que... »  
- Si... C'était étrange... »  
- A qui le dis-tu ! Lincoln va me tuer, je vois déjà son regard en sachant que je te trimbalais avec moi un peu partout dans la ville ! On t'as cherché partout, loin de s'imaginer que tu t'étais glissé sous mon capot, chéri. »

Vivre à l'intérieur de Bagwell avait été d'un compliqué et d'une opressante difficulté. Les nuits du pédophile étaient bien plus sombres qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Au début, il n'avait pas compris comment montrer sa présence, c'est pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à pouvoir enfin intéragir avec le corps de Théodore, lui filant des migraines carabinées en essayant de lui faie comprendre la situation. Mais le taulard ne l'avait pas compris...

- Dans les bars... »  
- Dans les bagarres... »  
- Les viols... »  
- Les meurtres... »  
- Et ton lit. »

Estomaqué, T-Bag attrapa la pomme sur la tablette entre leur deux lits et la balança sur le visage en face de lui. Il fut surpris de la voir tomber sur le sommet du crâne du brun sans qu'il n'essaye de se défendre. C'était vrai, son corps dévait être léthargique, les mois s'étaient succédés rapidement depuis cette fameuse soirée.

- N'en parlons plus. »  
- T-Bag... désolé. »  
- Pour ? »  
- J'ai vu ton passé, ton père, ta mère et bien d'autres... »

Un violeur, violé, c'était presque un comble. Faisant un mouvement de tête confus, sa main fit comprendre à son vis-à-vis que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, c'était presque un soulagement de savoir que c'était lui et pas un autre qui avait vu ça. Bien entendu, il savait que certains souvenirs devaient vraiment être difficile à voir pour un homme tel que Michael et il esperait que l'ombre tapie au fond de lui n'avait pas porté préjudice à la vertu de son compagnon.

- J'ai hâte de voir mon frère et William... »  
- Gueule d'Ange ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Désolé. »  
- Je sais que tu as fait ton possible, n'oublie pas que je l'ai vu. »  
- Tu devrais te reposer. »  
- Encore dormir ? J'ai fait que ça ces derniers temps. »

Arrachant sa perfusion, le pédophile descendit de son lit et rejoignit celui à sa droite. Sa main coula sur le visage du petit génie avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Dis moi, tu l'as vu toi aussi, hein ? »  
- De quoi ? »  
- Dans le miroir ? »  
- Voir quoi ? »

Alors... il était vraiment sujet aux hallucinations ? La porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement faisant apparaître un Lincoln énervé, le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais depuis quand on t'appelle ? Wesley est en train de péter une durite car le démon qu'on cherche a été vu au sud de la ville par un de nos informateurs et toi, tu fichais quoi ? Je te jure que... »

Arrêt sur image. Wow ! Ça faisait un bien fou ! T-Bag posa ses poings sur ses hanches, observant le Fléau avec un air hautain. Il aimerait avoir le pouvoir de le mettre en pause comme ça, dès qu'il le voulait.

- J'étais occupé, comme tu peux le voir. Et ce jeune homme a besoin de repos, alors, dehors ! »

Le rire de Gueule d'Ange éclata dans la pièce exiguë, le petit brun essaya de lever la main vers son aîné mais renonça. Les infirmières avaient dit qu'il aurait besoin de temps et de rééducation pour apprendre à remarcher et faire tous ces gestes pourtant naturels. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression d'être un légume vivant, mais au moins, il avait retrouvé son corps et y'avait rien de plus sécurisant au monde que de pouvoir enfin intéragir avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Tournant son bleu sur le pédophile, il mima un sourire avant de fermer ses yeux d'azur et tomber dans les bras de Morphée. En fait, il avait besoin de dormir un peu, juste un peu.


	29. Chapter 29

**Vampire Break  
"28"**

* * *

L'humidité et l'obscurité saisissantes rendaient la visibilité difficile et l'avancée hasardeuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas suivi le réseau des égouts de Sunnydale, qui avait été un territoire conquis quelques temps auparavant . Mais ça faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué cette spéléologie bien particulière. De l'autre côté de ce tuyau infecté de puanteurs diverses et variées, se trouvait son nouveau logis. A quelques mètres de sa nouvelle cible ou plutôt de son ex cible. Sa main glissa sur le trophée qu'il portait encore autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui, il revenait d'un périple de quelques mois en territoire inconnu, Los Angeles serait bientôt sa nouvelle aire de jeu ! Il avait simplement fait en sorte de ne pas entrer en contact avec ceux qui seraient en mesure de humer sa présence sur milles lieues à la ronde...

Il n'était pas totalement idiot et voulait garder l'effet de surprise pour asséner un coup fatal à ce nouveau challenge qui lui avait été offert : Tuer Angelus, ainsi que tout son charmant petit groupe... Il avait aussi une affaire un peu plus personnelle à y régler, c'est en regardant dans les ténèbres de ce regard qu'il y ferait face. Oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser !

- As-tu trouvé leurs traces ? »

Oui, il les avait trouvé et son sourire glacial voulait tout dire. Il mettait en place son plan, pierre après pierre, il ne subirait aucun échec car il allait y mettre tout son cœur et sa vilenie. Il était temps de régler ses comptes avec son passé ! Il était temps de montrer au monde qu'il était de retour et qu'une horde de tueuses au service d'Angel et de toutes les sorcières du monde ne l'arrêteraient en aucun cas !

- Ils vont tous mourir... A la fin du mois, nous danserons sur leur corps froid et nous saupoudrerons leurs cendres au milieu des vagues de sang. Mon amour, lequel voulez-vous que je vous offre ? »  
- Michael... Scofield... Jouons avec lui ! La jeunesse de sa chaire exquise me fait frémir d'impatience... Et ses yeux... ses yeux... Nous pourrions peut-être les lui arracher. »  
- Il sera vôtre, ma douce, vous pourrez en faire tout ce que vous voudrez, rien ne vous arrêtera... »

Il aimait ce regard sombre comme la mort, il aspirait la vie et la raison des faibles d'esprit dès le premier regard. Un sourire grimpa sur ses lèvres, il pourrait bien sauter à son cou et s'abreuver de son sang délectable puis la prendre sur ce sofa, à la voir là, onduler des hanches devant lui. Il la voulait !

- Et que ferrons-nous de son chien de garde ? »

Après un grincement de dent, il hésita un instant, observant la troisième personne d'un regard perfide et irrité. Il avait oublié son existence, assise, dans le fond de la salle lugubre et humide, elle ne disait mot et attendait toujours les meilleurs moments pour manifester sa présence ! Elle dodelina de la tête, désintéressée par tout ce qui se disait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la tête d'Angel sur une pic, enfin, façon de parler ! Le reste n'était que secondaire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des poux à leur nouveau leader.

- Je m'occupe de T-Bag personnellement ! »

L'obscurité de son regard s'illumina sous cette phrase brusque, imposant le respect de l'ordre. Il était tellement... beau... Le mâle alpha avait des comptes à régler, ce T-Bag en faisait parti... les anciens payeraient de leur vies, les nouveaux seraient les victimes de leur simple caprice. Au moins, lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec cette ville, ils n'auraient plus qu'à migrer vers d'autres destinations à la recherche des autres victimes de leur longue liste...

- Nous irons leur rendre visite très prochainement... »

Trois rires raisonnèrent dans la large pièce qui avait servi de zone d'assainissement avant que la ville ne s'agrandisse. Il y avait de nombreuses années qu'elle ne servaient pus, la ferraille avait rouillé et l'ancien escalier qui menait à l'extérieur, débouchait sur une vieille usine désaffectée.

- Et le fils de William le Sanguinaire ? »

La langue de vipère tonnait à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé au gosse dans leur plan. La question de la troisième personne laissa une ambiance givrée se poser sur l'assemblée. Les avis étaient partagés, le laisser vivre ou le tuer était toute la question, justement.

- Je suis d'avis qu'il rejoigne sa mère dans la mort ! Il serait cruel de les séparer n'est-il pas ? »

Les ténèbres des yeux d'encre se tournèrent vers la troisième personne qui se faisait tout à coup, beaucoup trop remarquer.

- C'est enfant est à moitié des nôtres, l'aurais-tu oublié ? »  
- Et à moitié le rejeton d'un tas de viande putride ! Avant que tu ne demandes clémence pour cette atrocité, n'oublie pas que Spike a couché avec Buffy pour nous pondre cette atrocité ! »

Les ténèbres se tintèrent de colère, la personne jusque là de bonne humeur se jeta sur la troisième dans un cri strident. L'homme observa la scène avec délectation, tandis qu'il tirait sur le médaillon de Buffy Summers, mémento de sa victoire sur la tueuse qui ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer et lui régler son compte en quelques secondes. Il lui avait planté un pieu dans le cœur, avant d'exhiber le corps à toute son armée. Des années de terreur s'étaient distillées en quelques secondes. Quel délice... La première pierre de leur édifice de sang et de mort. Haha, l'excitation avant la guerre était attrayante, il observait la scène avec délectation, peu enclin à pencher pour l'une ou l'autre des combattantes.

- L'enfant viendra avec nous ! S'il veut rejoindre la tueuse, nous exaucerons son souhait... »  
- Prendra-t-on le fils d'Angelus ? »  
- S'il rejoint notre camps... sinon aucune pitié ! Les traites seront châtiés, leurs descendances aussi ! »  
- Je te reconnais bien là... »  
- Ils portent notre sang, nous serons les juges. Nous verrons bien de quels traits génétiques, ils ont hérité... le nôtre ? Ou celui des vaincus qui étancheront notre soif. »

Ils devaient leur laisser une chance de montrer ce qu'il avaient dans le bide, pour le fils de Spike, il ne se faisait pratiquement pas de soucis ; son père avait été un terreur dans ses vieilles années, le fils d'Angelus devaient leur montrer s'il tenait de cette tarlouze d'aujourd'hui ou de l'ancien leader de leur confrérie.

- Comme tes paroles sont douces à mes oreilles... »  
- Mon amour... »

Les ténèbres furent l'espace d'un instant, prise d'une liesse incommensurable, tout ceci lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs de jeunesses, lorsqu'ils parcourraient le monde avec William et Angelus semant le désespoir partout où ils s'étaient attardés.

- A table, bordel ! »

Le long manteau en cuir s'agita lorsque son propriétaire beugla dans tout l'appartement. Relevant le nez devant sa tambouille, l'homme jeta un coup d'œil rageur sur son fils qui regardait obstinément la télévision. Soit disant qu'un mammouth, un paresseux, un puma aux dents longues et deux écureuils, ou il ne savaient quoi, cherchaient le Père Noël dans un décor de préhistoire... Une histoire de fou selon lui ! Les gosses regardaient vraiment de la merde, pas étonnant que son fils devienne un sombre crétin insolent !

- Michaël ! »

Un bruit sourd lui vint dans l'oreille, le dénommé Gueule d'Ange grommelait. Heureusement qu'il veillait au grain, car ni l'enfant, ni l'adulte ne faisaient attention à l'heure, trop absorbés par leur dessins animés ou leur travail ! Le non humain soupira, sa tambouille fut jetée sur la table de la salle à manger dans un désespoir total ! Il ôta son tablier de cuisine en rouspétant, s'il avait su à quoi s'en tenir pour ces derniers mois, il serait retourné chez lui !

- Show me the way to the next whiskey bar... Oh, don't ask why! Oh, don't ask why! For if we don't find the next whiskey bar, I tell you, we must die ! »  
- De si bon matin ? »

Un majeur fut la seule réponse à la tête d'illuminé qui se montrait enfin ! Gueule d'Ange, perplexe, regardait son compagnon avec intérêt. L'homme avait été de très mauvais poil depuis quelques mois, il ignorait si c'était à cause des rêves étranges qui semblaient le poursuivre toutes les nuits depuis trois mois, ou si c'était à cause du rôle qu'il avait pris dans la maisonnée. Face aux grimaces que lui tendaient le propriétaire du manteau en cuir, ses yeux bleus firent un arc de cercle. Il attrapa une assiette puis se dirigea vers la poêle. Dubitatif pendant quelques secondes, il remplit son assiette en entendant le cuistot perdre patience.

- Ça... a l'air bon ! »  
- Pour un rat mort, certainement ! »

Le gamin lui ôtait les mots de la bouche ! Il le regarda chiper un paquet de gâteaux et retourner s'abrutir devant la télé. Brave gamin, Gueule d'Ange n'écharperait pas à la tambouille désastreuse par ce petit stratagème, bien malheureusement. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa les aliments, bouillis, frits, marinés dans une sauce à l'huile... Délicieux ! Sous le regard sévère de son cuisinier, il entama son assiette dans un sourire factice, s'il ne voulait pas attirer le courroux de son geôlier, il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas.

- C'est délicieux ! »  
- Sérieux, te force pas, depuis quand il fait quelque chose de potable ? »

Willy devenait de plus en plus dur, soit, il tenait de son père à ce niveau et développait son caractère bien trempé et revêche. Il avait maintenant la tête d'un ado de quatorze ans et se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire et faisait la sourde oreille aux houspillages que son père pouvait bien lui envoyer. Le chef de maison et le gamin se prenaient souvent le bec et c'était le petit génie qui récoltait les pots cassés. Levant les mains en signe de capitulation, il regarda le cuistot se diriger vers son fils et lui fiche une raclée. Quelques grognements et autres sons gutturaux plus tard, l'homme revint s'installer en face de lui et reprendre sa chanson avec les dents recouvertes d'une teinte carmine. Aïe. Le gamin était un enfer pourpre, en contre partie, de temps en temps, le petit génie était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa journée, comme aujourd'hui. La main de l'ingénieur chercha un mouchoir et tamponna la joue meurtrie de son compagnon avec une moue réprobatrice, Willy n'y avait pas été de main morte avec ses griffes.

- Je le tuerais un jour... »

Il disait toujours cela, mais lorsque le gamin venait avec un sourire d'ange pour se faire pardonner et sous tirer de l'argent de poche, le cuistot grognait et cédait immédiatement.  
Suite au retour de l'ingénieur parmi les vivants, ils avaient emménagé dans un magnifique appartement de la banlieue de Los Angeles, ils étaient installés en haut d'une tour, un appartement grand standing avec terrasse et tout le toutim. Un présent de son grand frère pour que son cadet puisse se refaire une santé paisiblement avec sa petite famille. Willy avait été de-scolarisé lorsqu'un matin il s'était réveillé avec dix centimètre de plus. Aujourd'hui le petit monstre qui n'avait que sept ans sur son certificat de naissance, prenait des cours particuliers avec Michaël, Wesley et Gilles qui s'était établi dans le coin pour surveiller la croissance du Changeling.

- Bientôt fini ? »  
- Fini ! »

Un sourire lui fut tendu, le petit génie baissa les yeux, il venait de terminer ses plans. A peine remis sur pieds, l'humain avait retrouvé un travail convenable grâce en partie à Burrows et les relations qu'ils s'était faites à diverses occasions et surtout un coup de pouce de la maison blanche qui essayait de noyer le poisson qui parlait de complots gouvernementaux. Michaël avait déjà fini huit plans et maquettes de grandes entreprises qui s'étaient ruées sur lui pour un gros coup médiatique. Il était devenu l'emblème de l'héroïsme fraternel américain... On préparait un film sur sa vie et son action très controversée, à savoir sauver un frère manipulé par le système, d'une peine de mort. Certains réfractaires le jugeaient inconscient d'avoir fait sortir des monstres comme T-Bag et Abruzzi, même pour sauver un innocent de la chaise électrique.  
Qu'on l'aime ou non, Michaël Scofield faisait parler de lui, les filles s'arrachaient ses interviews comme des furies. D'ailleurs cette popularité, il avait du mal à la supporter. Au grand damne de la Gueule d'Ange, il avait vu les paparazzi éplucher ses moindres mouvements, sa vie, son quotidien, son passé et même son intimité... Il avait du faire attention à tout ce qu'il faisait, car rien de très naturel partageait sa vie. En parlant de ça, il avait fallu attendre que la surmédiatisation dont il avait été victime se tarisse pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le petit génie termina son assiette, puis laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule emmitouflée de noir. L'odeur du cuir était agréable. Il regardait les volutes de fumée de cigarette s'élever devant ses yeux.

- On fait quoi ce soir ? »  
- Aucune idée, je suis de patrouille, mais... si tu préfères une fouille au corps en bonne et due forme, mon mignon, j'appelle Gunimmédiatement pour qu'il s'y colle, avec les remerciements de la maison ! »

Non, il ne changerait certainement jamais. Donnant une gifle à l'arrière du crâne qui lui faisait face, le petit génie pénétra dans sa chambre, lui, d'ordinaire très accroc au rangement et soigneux, avait déposé les armes, quoi qu'il dise la personne qui partageait son lit était d'un bordel sans nom ! Son T-shirt moulant fut retiré sous les yeux scrutateurs de son amant qui siffla d'amusement avant de sortir son téléphone et parlementer avec son correspondant.

- Comment ça cinquante dollars pour prendre mon soir de patrouille ? Tu te fiches de moi ! J'ai une urgence sur le feu et si tu voyais ce que je vois... Oh Gunn... tu te damnerais pour en avoir un bout... Imagine cette peau délicieusement moite prête à toutes les divagations les plus pernicieuses... Il serait criminel de laisser une telle beauté se refroidir, Gunn ! Prie pour que ma jolie beauté me satisfasse pleinement, qui sait, tu auras peut-être ton argent. »

Encore un fois Gunn se faisait avoir en beauté par la voix délicieusement basse et manipulatrice de l'ancien taulard. Michaël ricana, sentant la présence se rapprocher de lui. Une main glissa le long de son dos, suivant les dessins qui jadis avaient eu une signification dans sa vie. Heureusement qu'esthétiquement c'était irréprochable, car il allait devoir vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours.

- Vas-y... »

La nuque de l'humain glissa souplement en arrière lorsque deux crocs déchirèrent sa peau et qu'un grognement sourd explosa dans tout son être. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa lorsque deux bras ses saisirent de son corps pour le plaquer contre le grand miroir qui faisait face à leur lit. Il n'avait jamais osé demander à son compagnon pourquoi il l'avait emmené et pourquoi, il passait des soirées à converser devant tout en buvant une bière. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être demandées, tout simplement. Le petit génie caressa son reflet, de temps en temps, il avait l'impression que le miroir était liquide en surface car des petites vagues venaient alors troubler sa vision. Relevant le visage, il essaya de récupérer une respiration normale mais en vain, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide glissant sur la paroi lisse du verre.

- T... »

Les paupières mis closes, il ne put en dire plus, un sourire étira ses lèvres, lorsque les prunelles sombres du prédateurs croisèrent le bleu de ses yeux à travers la matière réfléchissante.

- Immoralement, magnifique. L'obscénité te va à ravir, très cher. »

Le sourire en coin était presque terrifiant. Il s'était fait aux changements de son compagnon, il n'y avait pas que son fils qui avait subi une métamorphose impressionnante, l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie avait lui aussi eu son lot de transformation. Physiquement, il était toujours l'homme qu'il avait connu, bien que sa dentition ne laissait plus aucun doute planer sur sa réelle identité. Ses yeux marrons étaient maintenant habités par des étincelles dangereuses, oh, jamais il ne s'était montré agressif envers lui, il n'en était pas de même avec leur fils, quoi que certaines fois, ils allaient trop loin et Michaël se devait d'intervenir. Le regard de son amant ressemblait à celui d'un chat, un chat perfide et hypnotique. En fait à bien y réfléchir, ça avait simplement avivé l'obscurité tapie au fond de l'homme. Transcendé le mal en quelque chose de plus concret... Il n'en restait pas moins que derrière tout ça, Gueule d'Ange avait droit au meilleur.  
La main qui glissait contre son flan en était la preuve. Il pouvait aisément le briser, le torturer et le tuer, bien que son amant oubliait sa nouvelle force et quelque fois le ballottait comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il savait l'affection que lui portait le brun. Il savait le respect qu'il éprouvait pour sa personne et l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour lui. Bien entendu ça n'était jamais dit avec des mots, mais dans ce regard de fauve, il avait droit à un monde qu'il ne verrait jamais. Qu'il ne verrait plus, pour être très exacte. Les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à l'intérieur de son amant lui avaient prouvé qu'il y avait bien des choses magnifiques qu'on ne soupçonneraient pas au premier abord. Cela dit, jamais elles ne sortiraient publiquement, même pas devant lui.

- Si on faisait un truc romantique pour changer ? »

Le regard de fauve se rétracta, lorsque l'homme était pris de court, étonné et désarçonné son regard sombre se fendait d'une pupille noire quasi féline. Romantisme, voilà quelque chose que l'autre ne devait pas connaitre ou plutôt se refusait de vivre. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Gueule d'Ange roula des yeux et soupira, ravalant son amertume. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de vie, il avait besoin de tendresse, de temps en temps, de mots que l'autre gardait bien trop enfoui au fond de lui. Il avait appris à s'y faire mais il y avait des jours, aussi horrible que cela puisse être, il voulait que Spike soit là, qu'il le serre entre ses bras et lui dise qu'il serait toujours là. Une larme glissa hors de ses yeux bleus puis roula sur sa joue, laissant la personne qui lui faisait face complètement interdit. L'humain se dégagea de l'emprise, envoya un coup de poing dans le miroir qui sembla s'onduler comme de la taule puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Depuis qu'il était revenu de son escapade hors de son corps, il n'avait jamais craqué, il ne se l'était pas permis. Il avait regardé dans le fond des prunelles de T-Bag et y voyait jour après jour l'impuissance et la colère. Il avait fait de son mieux pour prendre la vie comme elle venait et était reconnaissant à l'ex taulard d'être resté. Le temps avait rapproché l'ancien pédophile et le vampire, mais le voir porter ce manteau n'aidait en rien a tourner la page. Il ne pouvait prétendre plus longtemps. Spike était mort, et quand bien même T-Bag était là et avait pris la place du blond, ça ne serait jamais la même chose. Il aimait l'homme, certes, mais pas autant que le blond. Plonger dans le boulot n'avait fait que noyer le poisson. Comme d'habitude...

- Il... »  
- Je sais... »  
- C'était pas censé se finir comme ça. »

A quoi servait sa vie et sa bonne santé si le blond n'était plus là ? Une vie pour une vie. En lui rendant la santé, il avait perdu son cœur. Willow les avait mis en garde, mais le vampire avait toujours été confiant, visiblement le sort s'était joué d'eux. Le regard bas, Scofield éclata en sanglot, une peine qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant de nombreux mois, l'homme derrière lui détourna la regard, observant la surface réfléchissante avec rage et détermination. Une lueur diffuse sembla sortir du verre comme essayant de toucher l'ingénieur.

- Il n'est jamais loin de toi. »

Los Angeles, deuxième plus grande ville des États-Unis après New York. Située dans le sud de la Californie, sur la côte pacifique. L.A, leur nouveau terrain de jeu. L'homme inspira l'odeur des nouveaux égouts qui leur serviraient de QG.

- On s'attaque à qui en premier ? »  
- A question idiote, réponse idiote ! »

L'homme regarda les deux femmes de travers, il envoya valser sa main comme irrité par leur incompétence. Demain était l'anniversaire de Connor. Pourquoi choisir, alors qu'il pouvait avoir tout le monde en même temps !

- Plait-il ? »

Le regard dur de la créature se mua en nuage de terreur alors qu'il s'approchait de ses deux congénères.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Connor pas plus tard que demain, tout le monde sera présent ! Nous attaquerons au moment fort de la fête ! »

La femme parut soupirer, l'idée ne la tentait pas, ils n'était que trois contre deux observateur, un changeling, trois vampire plus ou moins normaux, un chasseur bien entraînés et trois civils de bas étages qui avaient du apprendre quelques rudiments de combats, sans oublier les invités surprises.

- Il n'y aura aucun soucis, nous ferrons une attaque éclaire avant de disparaître, histoire de leur faire peur... Ils doivent apprendre la bonne nouvelle, j'ai arraché le cœur de la tueuse. Je veux voir la douleur et l'incompréhension baigner leur visage. Et nous ôterons la vie à l'un des leurs... Mesdemoiselles demain sera un grand jour ! »

Michael se réveilla en pleine nuit, son regard glissa dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il sentit un bras se resserrer contre lui et l'attirer contre un corps accueillant. Il avait mal au crâne, passer sa nuit à pleurer comme une fille n'était pas son genre, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou. il sentit T-Bag bouger dans son sommeil, la plus part du temps, Gueule d'Ange dormait à poings fermés lorsque son protecteur se retrouvait enfermé dans ses cauchemars, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se réveillait en hurlant que l'humain ouvrait enfin les yeux et venait brosser sa chevelure sombre pour le calmer. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que disait l'homme qui n'articulait pas assez, mais quelque chose lui déclencha une soudaine frayeur. D'où venait la lumière bleutée qui éclairait l'autre côté du lit ? Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il vit une ombre se mouvoir dans le miroir. C'était une silhouette, il en distinguait bien les jambes, les bras replié au niveau de hanches et la tête qui bougeait lentement de droite à gauche. Mais qu'es-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Remontant lentement la couette sur son visage, il essaya de disparaître sous les draps, ayant peur d'attirer l'attention de cette chose qui semblait les épier. Cela dit, l'ombre le remarqua et tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il la vit faire quelques pas et devenir de plus en plus imposante dans le miroir qui s'illuminait d'un éclat terrifiant. L'ingénieur ne put que serrer l'épaule de T-Bag et le secouer comme un prunier, enclin à une terreur inimaginable.

- Arrête de me secouer comme ça, beauté. »  
- Y'a quelque chose... dans le miroir. »

Les bras croisés contre son torse la silhouette humaine s'inclina comme voulant sortir de la surface plane dans laquelle elle était prise au piège. Gueule d'Ange retint son souffle.

- Je l'ai senti aussi. »

L'ingénieur observa le pédophile se lever et se diriger vers le mur en face d'eux. Ainsi donc, voilà à qui il parlait depuis des mois ? Voilà donc pourquoi il avait insisté sur le fait d'emmener ce vieux miroir avec eux ? Le petit génie n'était pas rassuré, mais si T-Bag l'avait traîné jusque là, alors, soit, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de maléfique dans cette chose. Suspicieux, il écouta la seule partie de la conversation dont il était en mesure d'entendre les mots. Semblait-il, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'en entendre plus, alors il devait imaginer les propos de l'ombre pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair.

- Demain soir, j'y ai pensé aussi, cela dit, j'ignore ce qui va nous tomber sur le coin du nez. Tu pourrais être voyant au prix que je t'ai acheté ! »

Il observa T-Bag envoyer un coup de poing sur la vitre et faire trembler la silhouette humaine. C'est à ce moment là que Scofield ouvrit de grands yeux médusés, il attrapa l'oreiller de T-Bag et lui envoya sur la tronche, sans sommation, arrêtant la discussion que les deux hommes entretenaient.

- Qu'es-ce qui te prend ? »  
- Il me prend que toi et ton ami voyeur, vous allez me foutre le camp de MA chambre ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Et c'est qui ce mec qui nous mate tous les jours ! »

Ça y'était, Michaël faisait sa prude, le regard sombre roula silencieusement du jeune homme vers le miroir, mais l'ombre fit clairement non de la tête. C'était une réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir à Gueule d'Ange, même si l'envie lui brûlait l'échine.

- On a plus gros problème que tes petites manières de chaste donzelle. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Je crois qu'on va avoir de gros poissons qui vont nous tomber sur le dos, je m'en vais prévenir Angelus et les autres, tu restes dans cette chambres et tu t'éloignes de notre ami commun, si y'a un soucis, il saura te protéger. »

Gueule d'Ange ne comprenait rien, il regarda hébété son compagnon glisser hors de la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis tourna sa considération vers la silhouette qui semblait l'observer. Il ne savait pas quel genre de visage elle avait, ni même de regard, ce n'était qu'une ombre, qui paraissait menaçante dans l'obscurité de la pièce... Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, de peur de la voir sortir du miroir et lui sauter dessus. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais l'ombre avait un petit quelque chose de familier, cela dit, il ne put y réfléchir d'avantage que William pénétrait la chambre de son père en maugréant.

- Je viens d'avoir la plus horrible des visions. »  
- La quelle ? »  
- Papa te tuait. »

Willy fit la moue, il vint se glisser dans les bras de Michael, racontant son rêve de A à Z, expliquant tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment présent. Il était étrange de voir un adolescent se comporter comme un bébé, la différence entre l'age physique et mental du gamin était étonnante lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de cajoleries après un cauchemar.

- Non... Pas T-Bag... mon vrai père. »


	30. Chapter 30

**Vampire Break  
"29"**

* * *

Michael suréleva un sourcil, son fils venait de lui avouer quelque chose d'étrange, voilà bien un moment que Spike était mort, même si techniquement, il l'était depuis encore bien plus longtemps. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'avait été William, avant qu'il ne devienne ce vampire ayant récupéré son âme pour avoir aimé une mortelle. Soit, il avait entendu quelques récits colorés de l'animal qui avait parcouru l'Europe en compagnie d'Angelus, mais rien n'avait jamais émeu Gueule d'Ange, car tout ceci était bien avant qu'il ne rencontre le Spike qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait appris à aimer. Même si, aussi saugrenu que cela soit, l'humain, aurait aimé rencontré la version humaine de Spike, bien avant qu'il ne devienne cette machine à tuer sans émotion qui lui avait laissé nombres de séquelles. Sa main ferme serra l'épaule du changelling afin de le rassurer, jamais Spike ne le tuerait, si par un quelconque miracle, il était encore vivant, le vampire ne toucherait jamais à l'un de ses cheveux. A moins que...

Le petit génie n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement, un craquement du parquet l'alerta, sa main se saisit d'un objet long et pointu, observant l'ombre sur le miroir qui semblait tout à coup en alerte. Le jeune homme inspira profondément, faisant signe à l'enfant de se glisser sans un son, sous le lit. Michael savait bien que le gamin qui n'en avait plus l'air, pourrait se défendre comme un grand, certainement mieux que lui, mais quel parent mettait au devant du danger son propre enfant ? Spike le lui avait laissé, il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir Willy devenir ce qu'il avait été par le passé, alors, Michael s'employait à l'éduquer comme un enfant normal et aujourd'hui, il le défendrait de tout ce que le passé de William le Sanguinaire pouvait ramener dans leur vie. Son dos glissa contre le mur près de la porte qui menait à la chambre, posant son indexe sur ses lèvres afin que le changelling reste le plus silencieux possible. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher imperceptiblement de la porte et l'ombre de deux pieds se découper dans l'espace qui séparait la dite porte du sol. Pourquoi diable T-Bag était parti ? Le pieu en argent oscilla entre ses doigts, s'entraîner avec T-Bag et Gilles ne l'avait pas préparé à faire face au danger en solo !  
Son regard glissa juste derrière lui, observant l'ombre qui se frottait les mains en faisant craquer ses cervicales. Ces mouvements lui rappelaient bien des choses dont il ne put penser plus longuement. Les paroles de T-Bag lui revenant en écho soudainement, ne pas s'éloigner de ce grand miroir, la présence dedans le protégerait. Lorsque la porte vola en éclats, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, l'humain se recula, son dos percutant la matière du miroir qui s'enfonça sous son poids. Une main vive le happa et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il sentit la présence dans son dos le tirer de l'autre côté du miroir.

- Willy, chéri, je sais que tu es là. »

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, ondulant des hanches alors qu'elle parlait presque en chantonnant. Michael s'empêcha d'agir lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers le lit et le soulever par la force de son indexe.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement... Tellement, tellement mignon... que je te croquerais presque, si je ne savais pas quel chef d'œuvre tu es mon chéri. »

La main sur son épaule l'empêchant de sortir de sa cachette, se mit soudainement à trembler, l'étau lui broya la chair, lorsque le gamin attrapa la main tendue devant lui et qu'il suivit la femme sans poser d'autres questions. Son visage glissa vers le miroir à qui il envoya un clin d'œil avant d'annoncer tout haut.

- On va faire quoi ? »  
- C'est une surprise mon chéri, mais ton père sera heureux de te revoir, tu veux revoir ton papa, je veux dire, ton vrai papa ! »

Une autre présence se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le petit génie ne pouvait la voir de là où il était, mais à voir le visage transformé par la terreur du changelling, il comprit vite que quelque chose clochait, surtout lorsque la voix animale de l'être cher s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Alors, bonhomme ? Prêt à suivre mes pas ? Je l'espère bien ! Dru, on lève les voiles, on a tout ce que l'on voulait. »  
- Et Michael, il n'est pas sorti de l'appartement, il doit être encore ici. Michael... n'as-tu pas envie de revoir William ? »

Un rire rauque quitta le vampire qui pénétra dans la chambre, le changelling tenu fermement dans la main. Le visage mauvais se tourna vers le miroir qu'il toisa avec condescendance. Sa main libre glissa dans sa chevelure blonde décolorée, épiant le miroir qui lui fila un frisson de dégoût. Il savait très bien que Scofield était là dedans, alors d'une traction froide et sans émotion, il souleva son propre fils par la gorge, s'attirant les grognements du petit monstre qui lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang.

- Il est là dedans, n'es-ce pas ? »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, observant le visage impassible du vampire en face de lui. Cette chose ce n'était pas son père, il reconnaissait que le blond avait un caractère de cochon, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas forcément, mais jamais son père n'avait montré un aussi grand détachement. Grognant sous le manque de réponse, il projeta le gamin contre le mur le plus proche, observant sa descendance avec un regard haineux. L'homme habillé de cuir jeta un pendentif aux pieds de l'enfant qui eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Michael essaya de s'approcher de la surface du miroir mais la main le tint en place.

- Choisi ton camp, moi, ou elle, mais si tu choisis la tueuse, sache que tu mourras de mes mains et le rejoindras. T'en fais pas, après toi, Michael, Burrows et tous les autres viendront te réconforter dans l'autre monde. Es-ce ça ? Ce que j'ai mis au monde ? Un gamin qui chiale au premier coup dur ? »  
- Le vilain, vilain petit garçonnet... »  
- T'as tué ma maman !»

Un petit cri suraiguë fit grogner les deux adultes, le gamin se releva et commença à frapper son père de toutes ses forces, mais le vampire lui donna une calotte qui faillit presque défenestrer le changelling dont le regard vira soudainement au noir. Spike sembla s'exciter sous le regard, ses mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'un sourire sonore et défiant s'adressa au petit démon qui l'aurait tué du regard.

- Voilà qui est mieux, vas-y énerve toi, il n'y a rien de mieux que la haine. Hais moi ! Laisse la t'absorber, laisse la te guider. La haine est la plus belle des armes ! »

Impuissant, Michael hurla le prénom du gamin qui sortit ses griffes en sautant sur William le Sanguinaire. Il y eut quelques grondements, pas mal de sang avant que le vampire n'assomme sa progéniture en maintenant sa gorge entre ses doigts empêchant le sang de jaillir comme un forcené.

- Il tient bien de son père... »  
- Mon pauvre amour, il t'a fait mal ? »  
- Rien que tu ne puisses guérir. »

Les bras puissants attrapèrent la femme, la serrant possessivement contre le corps du blond décoloré, son visage glissa dans le cou de la brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement puissant, alors qu'elle entamait une valse avec le vampire qu'elle avait engendré et gardé sous son joug jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obnubilé par la tueuse de Sunnydale et qu'elle ne le perde pour de bon. Spike était de retour, l'homme bestial qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Ses mains coulèrent dans le cou de son amant à qui elle envoya un large sourire.

- Demain soir mon amour... »  
- Je t'offrirais Michael sur un plateau d'argent, comme cadeau de noces. »  
- Nous les tuerons tous... »  
- Et nous festoierons sur leurs corps froids. »  
- Comme c'est romantique. »

Les lèvres rouges de sang happèrent celles de Drusilla dans un baiser malsain et bestial. Ses pas amenèrent le dos de la femme contre le miroir et le grand blond jeta un regard glacé en direction de Michael Scofield. Il ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il savait exactement qu'il était là et qu'il les observait. Sa main glissa entre les cuisses de la brune qu'il prit sans autre forme de procès contre la surface réfléchissante devant les yeux de cette abomination qu'il avait aimé dans une autre vie. Son sourire sadique s'élargit lentement alors que Drusilla gémissait et lui prouvait par des mots suaves que William le Sanguinaire était de retour. Alors que sa femme jouissait bruyamment, ses lèvres formèrent une menace silencieuse à l'encontre de l'humain terré dans sa cachette. _Tu es mort_. Simple, précis et concis.  
Drusilla s'écroula à terre laissant le mâle alpha se rapprocher du miroir et poser ses mains sur celui-ci, encadrant parfaitement le visage de Gueule d'Ange, presque amoureusement. Michael glissa ses mains sous celles de Spike les yeux noyés de larmes, il appela d'une voix fébrile son amant et avant que la surface du miroir ne disparaisse pour le laisser toucher le vampire, la main qui le tenait le fit se reculer. Le visage de Spike se mua en rage folle et il martela le miroir de toutes ses forces en criant.

- Sort de là sale petite merde ! Je n'aurais de cesse de te poursuivre, de te chasseur comme le chien que tu es. Et lorsqu'ils seront tous morts, que tu seras tout seul, perdu, pleurant sur ton pauvre sors, je serais là pour piétiner ta misérable existence ! Même si je dois pour ça les ramener un à un, ici et les égorger devant tes yeux bleus, mon ange ! »

Son souffle court et saccadé l'empêcha d'en supporter plus, la main dans son dos le lâcha lorsqu'il tomba à terre et que ses mains glissèrent le long de ses oreilles, il ne voulait en entendre plus, car si il avait voulu se protéger en se répétant que ce n'était pas le même homme qui lui faisait face, ce Spike venait de l'appeler mon ange et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait vu dans son regard l'étincelle qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Cet homme était bien celui qu'il aimait. Il était bien l'homme qui avait partagé ses nuits, qui avait touché son corps et qui l'avait aimé. Par quoi Spike était passé pour revenir sous son ancien lui, démoniaque et rempli de chaos. Où était son âme ?

- On s'en va... à très bientôt, mon ange... »

Drusilla se releva, elle fit un petit signe à l'intention de miroir, alors que le blond décoloré attrapait l'une des jambes de son fils et le tira sans ménagement derrière lui, sous ses protestations et ses appels en direction de Michael. Les griffes du changelling se crispèrent sur le parquet, marquant la férocité qu'il avait d'échapper à son geôlier, mais Gueule d'Ange ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. A la place, il le regarda distraitement comme si le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

- Michael ? »

Le sang battait fort dans ses tempes, T-Bag regarda la chambre affolé par le chaos qui régnait partout dans l'appartement, ça sentait le vampire à plein nez, ça sentait... Spike. Dès qu'il avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de leur immeuble, l'ancien humain avait reconnu le parfum de William, pas celui de Spike car il était différent, il était sombre et rempli de sang. Ses yeux affolés glissèrent vers le miroir qu'il interpella.

- Où est Michaël ? »

L'ombre observa l'humain recroquevillé à terre, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que la menace était partie, il pleurait simplement, en silence, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, son regard bleu s'était voilé, s'était tu. Sa main repoussa la forme humaine vers l'extérieur soulageant le barbus pour quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de l'état de son amant.

- Mike. »  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu, tu le savais, hein ? Tu le savais ? Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

La claque ne lui avait pas fait mal, pas autant que les mots, que l'ingénieur venaient de lui balancer dans les dents. T-Bag baissa le visage, serrant le corps du petit génie contre lui, alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, hurlant la douleur qui habitait sa poitrine. Il ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'il avait vu, car il s'en doutait et l'ombre vérifia ses dires en racontant tout. Un juron glissa hors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sut que Willy avait été emmené.

- Darla est venu rendre visite à l'agence, avec des démons entraînés, ils ont kidnappé Connor ! On a rien pu faire, on a deux blessés ! On est franchement pas de taille, Angel a rien pu faire. »

L'ombre s'arrêta de parler. Si Angel avait perdu son fils, il savait que celui-ci ne perdait plus rien. Buffy était morte, il était certain que Darla s'était fait un plaisir de le lui annoncer. Sa nouvelle copine était morte elle aussi, il y a quelques années, il ne lui restait plus que Connor. L'ombre fronça les sourcils, si il était à la place d'Angel, il irait les tuer, quitte à ne jamais rentrer. Après tout, cette croisade n'avait autre but que de régler les comptes avec le passé, Angelus et Michael seraient les prix à payer pour avoir un jour oser aimer et être aimé.

- Je peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas me demander de faire ça ! »

Si, il le fallait. Rien n'arrêterait plus William le Sanguinaire, tant que Michael et Angelus seraient en vie, il les traquerait comme le tueur qu'il était. T-Bag avait juré, c'était le moment de tenir sa promesse car si il échouait, Michael serait tué et Willy serait amené dans la férocité de son père.

- Tu sais ce que ça implique ? »

Ce n'était pas une demande qu'il faisait de bon cœur, il savait ce que ça impliquait parfaitement. Mais le jour où il avait pris la décision de boire son sang, T-Bag avait pris ce chemin en tout état de cause. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus que compter sur lui. Peut-être qu'ils perdraient Michael le jour où T-Bag tuerait William mais quel était le pire, assister à sa mort ou à sa douleur ? Si le violeur tenait autant que ça à Michael, alors il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour le relever. Lui, il croyait en Théodore comme jamais personne n'avait pu croire en lui.

- Teddy ? »

Le pédophile fut surpris par la façon dont Gueule d'Ange l'interpella, jamais ce surnom qu'il haïssait n'était sorti de la bouche de l'ingénieur. Un court voyage dans son regard bleu lui leva le cœur au point de le fuir rapidement.

- Comment on le ramène ? »  
- On peut pas. »  
- Pourtant il avait bien été cherché son âme ! »  
- Justement, il a été la chercher, c'est un acte que lui seul doit vouloir, on ne peut l'obliger. »  
- Et Angelus, il la voulait son âme ? »

L'humain avait bien écouté les vieilles histoires racontées, les soirs de beuveries entre les deux vampires qui se remémoraient leurs vieux souvenirs communs. En effet, de ce qu'il en savait Angel avait été maudit par une sorcière après avoir tué sa fille, elle lui avait rendu son âme pour qu'il se repente éternellement de ses crimes. C'était un sort de vengeance, il y avait très peu de chance que Willow accepte de salir sa magie blanche pour ce genre de pratique, quand bien même, elle pouvait changer la donne. Alors que faire ? Le barbus se releva, offrant à Michael un sourire discret.

- Je ferais tout pour le ramener, mais il va falloir penser à la possibilité que l'on ne puisse pas. »  
- Alors tu le tueras, je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu... »

Michael baissa la tête, son regard glissa en arrière pour observer l'ombre qui l'avait protégé. Un sourire inonda rapidement ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit se raidir sous son regard tout à coup entendu.

- Ton ami peut peut-être nous aider, non ? »

La femme soupira, regardant son compagnon en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont réussir ? »  
- Seul le futur nous le dira. Aurais-tu perdu la foi ? Tant que Michael sera, Théodore penchera toujours du bon côté. »  
- Et si jamais l'humain meurt ? »

La question désarçonna l'Oracle de sexe masculin, il n'avait jamais vu la possibilité que l'humain perde la vie. Mais ils n'avaient aucune prise sur le déroulement du temps depuis que Spike avait décidé de prendre cet antidote, le futur avait mué en un obscure présage. Depuis que T-Bag avait décidé de boire la sang de cette nouvelle créature dont ils ignoraient encore tout, le futur avait simplement disparu, illisible pour les quasi Dieux qu'ils étaient. Allaient-ils assister à la fin du monde ? Seul le destin pourrait le dire.

- Théodore ignore les pouvoirs qui dorment en lui, nous les imaginons, mais soyons francs, nous en ignorons les étendues. Il pourrait bien sonner le glas du monde que nous connaissons actuellement, ou peut-être le sauver. »  
- On court trop de risque voilà longtemps que nous aurions du le tuer, lui et Spike pour avoir enfreint les lois célestes, et avec eux les médecins qui ont pondu cette aberration de la nature. »  
- Nous sommes observateurs, conseillers et quelque fois correcteurs, notre but n'a jamais été de les priver de leur libre-arbitre, qui sait, quelque chose de bon sortira de tout ça. N'oublie pas que tout a commencé avec amour et dévotion. Ce jeune homme sera peut-être le cavalier blanc de l'Apocalypse, mais ça n'en reste pas moins la plus belle preuve d'amour. »

L'homme fit un léger sourire sa main fit un rapide mouvement alors que ses yeux bleus givrés, amusés par ce qui se passait s'étoilèrent d'une lumière givrée. Il tourna sa considération vers la femme qui grogna soudainement sous le tour de passe-passe qu'il venait d'effectuer.

- Testons sa résistance, veux-tu, personne ne peut survivre à un Daëva, pourtant, il a réussi ce premier teste avec brio, voyons voir, ce qu'il pourra faire contre... un léviathan. »

Son compagnon était encore plus perfide qu'elle. La femme fit un large sourire, tournant sa considération sur le fameux T-Bag.

Théodore soupira, sa main fut tendue vers Michael qu'il releva péniblement, l'humain n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, normal, avec tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il ignorait si l'ingénieur avait compris ce qui avait pris refuge dans le miroir qui faisait face à leur lit. C'était peut-être le moment de tout lui révéler, car il n'aimait pas avoir à lui mentir ou lui cacher la vérité. Il comprenait bien le point de vie de l'ombre, mais, il était inutile d'abuser du respect qui était leur.

- Mike, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... »

La fenêtre derrière lui vola en éclats, le pédophile se raidit soudainement jetant le corps de l'humain en arrière pour le protéger des éclats de verres qui virolèrent autour d'eux. Une silhouette humaine apparut dans son champ de vision. Recroquevillé, la chose retomba sur le sol sans émettre aucun bruit autre que les morceaux de verres qui furent piétinés lorsqu'elle fit son premier pas. La chose devait faire dans les deux mètre vingt de chair et de muscles. T-Bag nota son odeur d'eau en stagnation qui lui fit retrousser les babines. Mais bordel c'était quoi ce truc ? Ça ressemblait à Alien, version bleu noyé avec pleins de tentacules visqueuses qui s'ébattaient gaiement autour du buste de son adversaire. Lorsque la chose s'élança vers lui T-Bag l'esquiva, avant de se prendre un coup de poing magistral sous sa visible lenteur de mouvement, quoi qu'il face, la créature semblait savoir d'avance son prochain mouvement. L'os de son crâne se fendit en rencontrant le pied musculeux de son adversaire qui lui fit pousser un cri rauque. Il était peut-être immortel, mais certainement pas incassable et diable que ça faisait mal ! Son corps fut pris par de violentes convulsions, quoi que la créature lui ai fait ça semblait assez grave pour lui faire tourner de l'œil, le temps que son corps se remette, enfin si son adversaire le lui permettait car elle se rua sur lui dans l'optique de lui faire mordre la poussière.  
Cela dit elle fut arrêté par quelque chose, un choc la fit se retourner vers le second occupant de la salle. Le visage s'inclina, observant l'humain prendre un autre de ces trophées de génie civile et le balancer avec force sur la tête de la créature. Fallait laisser du temps au barbus pour se rafistoler et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. En voyant la créature répondre à ses attaques et se lever, Michael se dirigea vers le miroir contre lequel il se sonna presque. Merde, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus y rentrer ? L'occupant du miroir fut tout aussi surpris de voir le petit génie, le nez en sang, et le cul à terre, sa main essaya de l'attraper, mais peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas interagir avec l'extérieur aussi aisément qu'il le voulait. La créature continuait de s'approcher lentement, menaçante et visiblement énervée. Une espèce de main attrapa sa chevelure brune ondulée pour le remettre sur ses pieds, le petit génie fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, jetant son bleu dans... où était les yeux de cette créature ? Il en ignorait tout, cela dit, l'humain ne se démonta pas, ignorant si elle comprenait ce qu'il lui dirait, il prit la parole, gardant les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il croyait être sa tête.

- Va t'en ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu ne trouveras rien ici, pour toi, va t'en. »

Son adversaire inclina la tête sur le côté, dévoilant quatre yeux noirs qui le toisèrent avec intérêt. Michael croisa les bras contre son torse, décidé à ne pas flancher quand bien même les griffes resserrèrent son crane écorchant la chair de son scalp.

- On a pas besoin de toi ici. »

La main le relâcha, le petit génie soupira imperceptiblement pensant la menace finie puisque la créature recula d'un pas, ceci dit ce ne fut que pour plonger ses griffes acérées dans sa cuisse et lui faire pousser un hurlement de douleur. Son regard trembla un court instant, observant le visage de la chose qui, il lui semblait, esquissa un sourire désaxé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que T-Bag ne se relève, le regard vide et absent et qu'il ne se jette sur son agresseur. Michael ne sut pas vraiment ce qui se passa, car les mouvements des deux autres étaient si rapides qu'il ne vit rien du tout, de temps en temps une sorte de rafale de vent faisait vrombir l'air, sa chevelure bougeait dans tous les sens comme si une tornade miniature avait élu domicile dans la pièce. Des papiers voletaient un peu partout avant que le silence revienne et qu'un râle long et agonisant n'indique au petit génie que le combat venait de prendre fin.  
Le manteau en cuir coula le long d'un dos qui se déroula faisant apparaître le visage tant attendu de T-Bag. Le sang de Michael se glaça, en voyant le visage blafard du barbus surmonté de deux yeux rouges comme le sang vibrant d'une lumière diffuse et morne. Après autant d'efforts l'homme devrait souffler bruyamment, mais ce n'était pas le cas, sa poitrine était aussi immobile que son corps. Même après un appel timide, l'homme ne bougea pas, Michael recula d'un pas, retournant instinctivement vers le miroir. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'était devenu Bagwell, Gilles avait mis en garde tout le monde, car aucun observateur connu, aucune entité vivante ne pouvait savoir ce que deviendrait l'humain, à la longue. Sans Spike comme comparaison T-Bag était maintenant le seul de sa race.

- Je suis... un putain de monstre. »

La voix paraissait d'outre-tombe, Michael soupira de soulagement lorsque le barbus tourna son visage vers lui, le sang coulait de sas bras, venant faire une flaque sur le sol, il n'avait rien de rouge, non, mais il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du goudron autant par sa texture que par sa couleur et même par son odeur. Le corps en face de lui frissonna, tandis qu'il se tournait complètement vers l'humain et que d'une démarche de zombie, il ne s'approche. L'air inquiétant dans ses yeux, ne l'avait pas quitté, Michael fit un autre pas en arrière, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Se souvenant de quelque chose qui lui broya le cœur.

- Fuis... Michael ! »


	31. Chapter 31

******Note de l'auteur :** âmes sensibles s'abstenir, le début de chapitre est un peu hardcore et parle de la jeunesse de Théodore Bagwell, si vous ne supportez pas de lire ce genre de choses, sautez la première partie du récit à part la partie en gras, afin de garder un semblant de fil pour la suite. Merci.

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"30"**

* * *

La porte de l'entrée claqua brutalement, une forme humaine se contracta et la fine silhouette laissa tomber quelque chose à terre pour aller se terrer derrière le lit. La présence dans le hall d'entrée grogna, après être passée dans le salon pour se servir un verre après une dure journée de labeur, l'homme s'installa sur le fauteuil, la première chose qu'il fit, fut d'allumer un cigare avant d'appeler sa femme, enfin, pour être franc, la mère de son fils, mais la dénommée ne répondit pas, c'est pourquoi les menaces fusèrent et après un décompte qui noua la gorge de l'ombre derrière son lit, l'homme se leva, jeta un regard dans la chambre de son fils avant de poser son verre sur le meuble de l'entrée et caler son cigare entre ses lèvres. Ses pas firent un bruit de tout les diables en montant les marches comme pour faire peur à sa victime qui devait se cacher comme à son habitude dans la salle de bain. Tout en montant les marches, l'homme défit son ceinturon puis défonça la porte qui le séparait de la femme qui poussa un hurlement juste avant le premier coup. Il n'y en eut pas qu'un, il y en eut plusieurs, tant que l'ombre cachée derrière le lit, posa ses mains sur ses oreilles partagées par l'envie de sauver sa génitrice ou de se sauver. Peut-être que l'instinct de survie fut le plus fort car le gamin détalla lorsque son nom fut énoncé trop doucereusement et sachant le sort qui l'attendait, il prit ses jambes à son coup disparaissant dans la nuit noire.

L'homme hurla comme un démon après son fils, mais jamais celui-ci ne se retourna car il savait, il ne savait que trop bien le sort que lui réservait son père, si il lui mettait la main dessus. Au village, tout le monde savait ce qu'il endurait pourtant jamais personne n'avait rien dit. Les visages impassibles des fois tombaient sur lui et sa mère, les regardant comme de pauvres victimes, mais rien de plus. Alors, il devait courir plus loin, encre plus loin, dépasser le village, courir vers la route et espérer qu'une voiture ne s'arrête pour le mener vers la ville. Et ensuite, que ferait-il ? Du haut de ses sept ans, que pouvait-il faire ?  
Les larmes aux yeux, il entendait la voix de son père se rapprocher, ses petites jambes jamais assez grandes et puissantes pour le séparer de la menace qui grandissait dans son dos. Quelque chose heurta son crâne et l'enfant tomba dans l'herbe haute. Une mélopée de supplications et d'excuses baigna ses lèvres alors qu'il observait son père munit d'une branche se tenir devant son regard alerté. L'homme ressemblait à un monstre, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang toisaient son fils avec impartialité, la branche fut jetée plus loin, aussi, il attrapa son fils par la chevelure, le tirant sur le sol, laissant la peau de son enfant se faire écorcher par le silex qui enrichissait les plantations environnantes. Le gamin supplia plus fort, plus ardemment, mais rien ne fit à la pression et à la créature n'ayant rien d'humaine qui le traînait jusque dans la maison, terrifiante maison qui l'avala une fois la porte refermée. La traction le mit debout avant que son père ne le jette sur le lit de sa chambre.  
Ses yeux larmoyants espéraient encore que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, mais bien avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa prière la boucle du ceinturon de son père frappa son jeune torse lui faisant pousser des cris déchirants. Il cria, cria si fort qu'il pensa en perdre l'usage de la parole et lorsque son père s'arrêta ce ne fut que pour défaire son pantalon et attraper ses jambes pour le violer jusqu'au sang. Teddy attrapa les draps de son lit, buvant les paroles d'un père abusif qui ne faisait que lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un montre, une abomination qui ne méritait que ce châtiment pour être né de la plus odieuse façon. Et ce fut ainsi pendant des années, à force l'enfant avait fini par croire son père, à force il avait fini par oublier qu'un jour, il avait espéré que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver car il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Et à chaque fois que le père en avait fini, laissant l'enfant blessé et sans force sur le lit, le visage de Teddy s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller, cachant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux las. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un monstre qui méritait la douleur et la haine.

**Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Michael, lorsqu'il avait fait un tour de le subconscient du violeur, il y avait vu le chaos, il y avait vu le sang, la douleur, le plaisir malsain, mais il avait aussi rencontré cet enfant balayé par toute la merde qu'avait subi le sociopathe dans sa jeune vie. L'enfant tendait les bras vers lui, cherchant une ancre pour ne pas se faire aspirer par le mal qu'avait ensemencé un père qui n'en était même pas un. Un tortionnaire tout au plus qui avait mené Théodore Bagwell sur le chemin qui l'avait tiré à la perdition. Il était devenu la main qui l'avait forgé jadis, appliquant la même sentence sur les enfants qui avaient croisé sa route. Détruire la jeunesse, la pureté et l'ensemencer de cette monstruosité qui croissait à chaque fois. Plus grande, plus forte, capable d'avaler quiconque la regarderait dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus de Gueule d'Ange tremblèrent dans l'océan de larmes essayant désespérément de garder la silhouette en face de lui dans leur sillage. Et si T-Bag lui disait de fuir, la terreur crispant sa gorge rendant sa voix presque méconnaissable, Michael ouvrit ses bras et s'avança, fermant les yeux, son cœur n'exprima qu'une seule chose : la confiance. Si lui aussi baissait les bras, si lui aussi tournait ce regard vers T-Bag, alors cet enfant n'aurait plus personne vers qui exister.**

**- Teddy, je suis là. »**

**Le corps brisé tomba dans ses bras, répétant qu'il n'était plus qu'un monstre, mais Michael referma ses bras autour du violeur et lui tendit un sourire.**

L'homme au ceinturon pénétra à nouveau la chambre, obligeant l'enfant à faire des choses qui n'étaient pas de son age et le jour où il essaya de se rebeller le laissa aux portes de la mort, l'ombre pesante de son père au dessus de son frêle corps, continuant de façonner le bête qu'il deviendrait alors même qu'il perdait connaissance, épuisé moralement et physiquement. C'est la même vision qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, toujours dans les mêmes draps, sentant la bile et le sang, sentant l'urine et l'odeur acre de la transpiration mêlées à l'odeur désagréable de la semence de son père. Son regard glissa soudainement vers la porte où sa mère se tenait droite comme un I observant ce père abuser de l'enfant sans rien dire, peut-être soulagée que son geôlier ne tournait pas sa rage vers elle, pour une fois. Le regard noisette de l'enfant se figea sous le sourire triste de cette femme qui semblait lui dire, soit fort, pour moi, pitié. Quelque chose se brisa pour de bon, avalé dans la haine la plus pure. Il la haïssait, il haïssait son père. Il était encore trop jeune, mais un jour, il se jurait de les tuer, il se jurait de tuer tout le monde, d'égorger ces gens qui le regardait avec compassion sans lever le doigt. Il tuerait sa maîtresse après lui avoir fait subir la même chose que son père lui faisait maintenant ! Cette même femme qui avait vu les marques, qui avait compris mais avait détourné le regard. Tous ces gens, il tuerait tout le monde !

**Une main caressa sa chevelure, essayant vainement de le faire revenir à la réalité, mais Théodore se laissa submerger par la haine, par le noir tapis au fond de son âme.**

Et s'en fut ainsi, l'obscurité avait fini par l'emmener dans les tréfonds d'une vie que personne n'aurait voulu connaitre. Le premier boulot qu'il dégota fut de travailler dans l'abattoir en face de chez lui. C'est là qu'il rencontra la mort sous ses yeux d'adolescent. Il apprécia plus qu'il ne le fallait découper les porcs comme l'on le lui avait appris et plus rien ne lui suffisait, non, tout devait venir en plus grande quantité, que ce soit, la mort, le sang ou même la peur. Le village compta de nombreuses pertes animales, chiens, chats, disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, émerveillé par la douleur, le jeune Théodore commença l'œuvre de sa vie, dépeçant les animaux récupérés jusqu'à la mort, prenant plaisir à leur agonie. Il les tuerait tous, oui, cette promesse tonnait dans son cœur  
Et s'il ne tourna pas sa haine directement vers son père, la première à trinquer fut son ancienne maîtresse. Il avait quatorze ans, un couteau dans une main, il lui était tombé dessus en hurlant, la haine plus forte que tout. Son cœur avait balancé sa souffrance, disant à la femme qu'elle goutterait la même et il lui avait arraché ses habits, il l'avait violé avec le même puissance que son père, frappant son corps avec la lame qu'il avait emmené. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer, car elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait supplié d'épargner la vie qu'elle portait dans son ventre légèrement rond. C'est alors qu'il rencontra la première fois la cruauté, il laissa la vie à la femme, soit, après lui avoir poignardé le ventre à plusieurs reprisses, comme un souvenir macabre de l'aide qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter et qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas lui accorder. Pourtant, jamais, jamais il n'avait pu faire face à son tortionnaire. Cet homme qui le battait, qui le violait, qui l'obligeait à lire sans cesse, sans s'arrêter, à voix haute et bien articulée sous peine de nouvelles sévisses. Et si jamais Théodore ratait ses devoirs, si jamais il ne savait répondre aux questions de son paternel, il savait la punition qui l'attendait. Marionnette de son père, c'est tout ce qu'il fut et ce qu'il ne sera jamais.  
Peu après, il avait ôté la vie de sa première victime, une petite fille. Ses parents s'étaient arrêtés dans le village pour un peu d'essence ; il l'avait vu là, la queue de cheval brune, attachée par un élastique, la petite robe de princesse dévoilant des jambes magnifiques. Elle lui avait souri et il avait fait de même, avant que sa mère ne la plaque contre son corps envoyant à Théodore toute le dégoût qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Par chance, la voiture avait un soucis et ils furent immobilisés là pour une nuit, tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour que sa rage tombe sur la gamine gâtée comme une princesse, protégée, alors que lui... personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui. Était-ce par désespoir qu'il avait fait d'elle ce qu'il avait toujours été ? La sentir supplier, la sentir pleurer, un réconfort parfait qu'il savoura jusqu'à la dernière goûte.

**~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~**

Après ce premier meurtre, les cavales s'étaient succédées, comme les corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Susan... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cru en lui, la seule et unique fois où il avait essayé. Essayé d'être normal, combattre son père et ce qu'il avait créé pour un moment de paix, de réelle bonheur. Il avait combattu jour après jour les souvenirs, ses envies en voyant ses gamins se presser contre lui. La famille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, la famille qu'il ne pouvait pas forger, à cause du sang impur qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle l'avait abandonné, vendu aux flics et regardé avec dégoût. Personne ne voulait de lui, du monstre qui l'habitait, il n'était qu'un tueur, un sadique sexuel qui détruirait tout ce qu'il toucherait. Comme il avait détruit la vie de ses victimes. Spike était mort à cause de lui, Michael avait été violé à cause de lui, Gunn était dans un état critique car il ne l'avait pas protégé, tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui souffraient inutilement... Et Willy, son propre fils il l'avait abandonné au destin tragique qu'il avait connu !

Lorsque la main de Michael vint à nouveau brosser sa chevelure, le violeur grogna, qu'on le laisse, qu'on le laisse ! Un mouvement brusque lui échappa repoussant la présence qui essayait de le tirer de son enfer personnel. Il était trop tard, car le mal avait toujours eu, au final le plus belle part de son être. Il ne pouvait pas changer, il n'y avait aucune rédemption pour un être comme lui. Et tandis qu'il voyait ses victimes se presser contre lui jugeant ses actes, T-Bag hurla, croyant devenir fou.

- Laissez-moi ! »

Willy grogna, attrapant la main qui venait prendre son menton pour mettre en évidence son visage devant l'auditoire. Il mordit la main avec force mais n'essuya qu'un rire presque tendre. Le vampire inclina la tête, fichant une claque doucereuse sur le dessus du crâne de l'angelot blond à longues dents.

- Pas facile le bonhomme ! »

Darla avait raison, il avait bien son caractère trempé. Un nouveau sourire imperceptible ourla ses lèvres, mais Spike n'ajouta rien. Il devait libérer ce gamin de ses attaches humaines avant de pouvoir l'éduquer comme son successeur et peut-être en temps que prochain membre alpha de la troupe. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure, William le Sanguinaire n'avait fait que son retour récemment, il avait encore envie de s'amuser. Le carnage l'attendait, mais avant ça, il tuerait tout le gang d'Angel, jusqu'à la dernière personne.

- Darla, commence le rituel. »  
- Tu es sûr ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Il fera à nouveau parti des nôtres ! »  
- Laissons le les tuer, pour nous, lorsqu'il aura les mains aussi rouges qu'une marrées de morts, on inversera la processus... tout simplement. »  
- William... tu es si démoniaque ! »  
- Je sais très chère... C'est pourquoi vous m'aimez. »  
- D'accord, mais simplement si c'est moi qui met fin à ses tourments ! »  
- Bien entendu Darla, Angelus a toujours été tien. Ne l'oublie pas. Commence et termine son calvaire. »  
- Et je veux Burrows comme nouveau compagnon ! »

William haussa un sourcil, observant la femme de haut en bas. Elle avait toujours eu un gout douteux pour ses mâles, mais soit, si elle voulait Lincoln comme compagnon à travers les siècles, c'était son droit le plus légitime. Il avait une certaine carrure, il pourrait s'avérer être une bête tout à fait intéressante. Plus intéressante que ne l'était l'humain ! Sa main fit signe à la donzelle qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voulait, aussi, elle se dirigea au centre de la pièce où tout avait été préparé pour priver Angel de son âme et mettre le loup dans la bergerie. Angelus les tuerait tous. Inutile de lever le petit doigt pour du menu fretin.

- Tu es sûr que Michael ne craint rien ? »  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il est sous bonne garde, T-Bag est avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il le protégera jusqu'à la mort, ensuite nous irons chercher Michael, une promesse est une promesse, très chère ! »  
- Fais pas de mal à Papa Mike !»

Papa... Mike ? Sa mâchoire grinça sinistrement, William se leva lentement tournant son regard vide vers le gamin. Si il voulait vivre mieux valait qu'il arrête d'appeler ce tas de chair papa. Son regard ne manqua pas de traduire sa pensée belle et si bien que le gamin fronça les sourcils avant de se prendre une correction de tout les diables. Ses yeux embués de larmes laissèrent son père le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang. Jusque là le changelling n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dessus face à cette arme de destruction qu'était devenu l'homme qui criait plus fort qu'il ne mordait. Willy ravala ses larmes, les montrer ne lui attirerait que plus d'ennuis. Son regard capta l'ombre de celui de Drusilla qui lui envoya un sourire froid qui lui glaça le sang.

La femme sembla défaillir soudainement, posant une main sur son front, elle poussa un grognement de douleur qui inquiéta son géniteur au point d'accourir vers elle et la prendre entre ses bras, soucieux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Spike s'était toujours soucié de Michael, mais jamais en le montrant réellement. Une sorte de préservation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Autant lorsque tout le monde dormait, jusqu'à l'intéressé, il le voyait faire des mouvements tendres, autant devant tout le monde le vampire agissait avec détachement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi William le Sanguinaire accourait vers sa compagne, lissant son front comme un véritable gentleman ? Il n'en savait rien du tout. Épiant l'homme, le changelling fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas aperçu de ça. Qu'es-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Dru, mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? »  
- La noirceur arrive, fléau du monde... Spike... Spike, il est plus puissant que toi ! »  
- Que vois-tu ? »  
- La mort de toute chose, la mort de... Ho Spike, ne le laisse pas nous approcher, pitié, les ténèbres sont si grandes, si danses, elles vont nous avaler... et ce sera, la fin... la fin de tout. »

William fronça les sourcils, faisant se dépêcher deux démons vers le fond de la salle, un calice fut mené dans la main du vampire qui le glissa entre les lèvres de la femme. Willy observa le fond de la salle maintenant que l'armée de démon avait bougé, laissant un champ de vision dégagé et manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur en voyant Dawn attachée et bâillonnée à une chaise de torture, le poignet lacéré à de multiples reprises.

- Voilà, tout ira bien. »  
- Spike... Tue-le, ou il nous tuera tous, tue Théodore Bagwell avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Était-elle devin ? Willy ne le savait pas, mais elle avait eu vraisemblablement un flash sur sa propre mort, de quoi inquiéter le mâle alpha de la bande qui tourna sa considération sur sa progéniture qui se retint de frémir de terreur. Que lui voudrait encore le vampire ? Un mouvement défensif fit écho au rapprochement de son père, mais aucun coup ne vint. Son regard grimpa le long de son manteau en cuir avant de tomber sur son regard vide et sombre.

- Que sais-tu de Théodore ? »  
- Je... je sais pas... »  
- Ne mens pas ! »

Il ne mentait pas, jamais il n'avait réellement compris l'essence de son père par adoption, il savait que derrière son regard sombre, il taisait ce qui se passait en lui. Derrière cette attitude habituelle se cachait quelque chose qui lui avait toujours fait peur. Plus peur que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui pouvait le tuer en lui broyant tous les os. T-Bag n'était ni humain, ni vampire, ni démon. Il n'était rien et tout en même temps... et c'était bien ça qui l'angoissait au fond, car T-Bag n'entrait dans aucune case, il les englobait toute comme une ombre menaçante. Si jamais il se réveillait, si il réveillait ce qui dormait au fond de lui, personne ne pouvait prévoir l'impacte que ça aurait sur l'avenir. Ça, il en était certain. Alors si ils projetaient de tuer Michael, qu'ils y pensent à deux fois, car mieux valait tuer Bagwell avant, sinon... il les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier, quitte à engloutir le monde entier dans les ténèbres !

L'endroit était humide et froid. Où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se sentait las, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune énergie, comme s'il s'était battu contre une horde de démons... Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais impossible. Il essaya de bouger, mais impossible, il était coulé au sol comme si la gravité avait été poussée à l'extrême, comme si son corps avait été privé de chacun de ses muscles. Il faisait sombre, es-ce que ses yeux étaient enfin ouverts ? Il n'en savait rien, mais l'odeur immonde lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Une odeur de moisissure qui plongeait l'air complètement vicié dans une bulle oppressante. Où était-il ? Quel était ce murmure qu'il entait indistinctement ? Un frisson parcourut son corps. Il devait être dans un cauchemar, c'était certainement la seule explication à tout ça. Plic... quelque chose tomba sur sa joue, il lui fallut bien une trentaine de secondes pour que son doigt glisse sur sa joue et n'écrase la goûte. Ploc, une autre vint se poser à quelques millimètres de son doigt. Plic encore une, puis une autre, comme un ballet in-interrompu. L'homme grogna, qu'es-ce c'était que ça ? Il pleuvait ? Certainement pas, tout était localisé au même endroit. Il fallut encore un moment pour que l'homme se rende compte que ce n'était pas de l'eau, ça avait une consistance poisseuse et répugnante. Un nouveau grognement fit échos lorsqu'une goûte tomba près de l'un de ses yeux, là, il était certain qu'ils étaient ouvert car quoi que ce soit, ça lui brûlait le globe oculaire.

Diable, pourquoi n'y voyait-il rien ? C'était la nuit ? Pourtant il y voyait normalement comme en plein jour, alors, quel était le soucis ? Peut-être était-ce du à la sorte de migraine qui lui broyait le crâne. Le crâne ? Ça y'est, il se rappelait de la créature dégueulasse qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Haaa... ça devait être sa carcasse qui puait le moisi comme ça. L'avait-il tué ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Jamais il n'avait été dire que quelque fois, il perdait la mémoire et ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant quelques heures. Si il l'avait dit, il se serait rapidement retrouvé enfermé par Gilles et Wesley.

- Gunn ! »

L'homme essaya de se redresser, la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé l'apprenti chasseur, il partait avec Wesley pour l'hôpital le plus proche pour une fracture ouverte et un trou béant dans le ventre. Il ignorait si le black était encore vivant ou si il était mort durant le transport vers l'hôpital. Si il avait été plus rapide, si il avait mieux fait attention à l'humain, alors... alors... Merde ! Il avait foiré, lorsqu'il avait vu tout ces démons investir le QG il avait pensé qu'à se battre et non à protéger les humains, résultat Gunn... à cause de lui... de son incompétence à protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Oui, il avait fini par apprécier un noir, lui, T-Bag, membre du WASP... Risible, mais pourtant vrai. Sinon jamais il ne l'aurait appelé bamboula ou banania avec le sourire qu'il lui tendait. Et jamais Gunn n'aurait répliqué en le traitant de cul blanc ou de cachet d'aspirine. Une nouvelle goute tomba sur sa joue, Théodore la chassa d'un revers de la main et tout à coup la pièce s'éclaira, faisant la mise au point sur sa main, T-Bag ouvrit de grands yeux interrogatifs. Mais qu'es-ce que ? Du... sang ?

Il aurait du le sentir avant, cette odeur de cuivre qui lui emplissait les naseaux... L'homme fit une grimace, soudainement gelé de l'intérieur, qu'es-ce qui saignait sur lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lever les yeux ?

- Gueule d'Ange ? Michael ? Michael ! »

**~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~**

- Comment va Gunn ? »

Burrows releva le visage, les ridules sur son front étaient inquiétantes, mais Angel n'en prit pas ombrage, à la place il tourna sa considération sur Wesley qui regardait encore sa main tremblante pleine de sang de son compagnon de soirées. Personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis que le jeune homme avait été emmené en soins intensifs. Angel soupira, balançant son poing dans le mur en face de lui. Il n'aimait pas perdre des amis, depuis la mort de Cordélia, le vampire avait du mal à accepter cet état de fait. La vie s'arrêtait toujours un moment ou l'autre ! Comme pour Buffy. Il n'y croyait toujours pas ! Qu'es-ce qui se passait ? Sérieux ? Il regarda ses amis, tous assis sur leur siège, le regard grave. Rupert Gilles avait perdu ses lunettes dans la bagarre et frottait son front où une blessure avait fini par arrêté de saigner, à côté de lui LJ serrait son bras gauche, certainement cassé, essayant de se dire que tout irait bien à présent, il saluait le courage du gamin qui avait tenu jusqu'à la dernière seconde la main de Connor avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la suite de Darla. Il y avait juste à côté de lui son père qui continuait d'essayer d'appeler son frère sur son portable, pour lequel on avait pas plus de nouvelles. Darla ne serait jamais venue seule ici et son flaire... son flaire ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle sentait l'odeur de Drusilla, mais aussi celle de Spike. Il avait pour l'instant tu l'information, ne voulant pas plonger le groupe dans le désarrois.  
Le vampire soupira, glissant sur le banc à côté de Lincoln qui le serra contre lui.

- On va récupérer ton fils, crois-moi ! Gilles, Wesley, emmenez LJ avec vous. »  
- Et Gunn ? »  
- Il est entre de bonnes mains, on peut rien faire de plus. Il est préférable que vous meniez mon fils aussi loin que possible d'ici, compris ? »  
- Où ça ? »

L'aîné de la famille humaine soupira de lassitude, quel mot ne comprenaient-ils pas dans le plus loin possible ?

- Emmenez-le en Angleterre, c'est là-bas que votre congrégation se trouve, non ? Essayez de trouver des informations sur ce qui se passe ici, parlez avec Willow ou qui vous voulez, mais je vous veux hors d'atteinte dans la soirée ! »

Il s'attendit à un refus, mais son fils ne fit que froncer les sourcils, soucieux, sans rien dire, sans rien objecter de la décision de son paternel. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et acquiesça. Au fond, le gamin savait que son père serait plus à l'aise pour faire face à cette merde en le sachant loin d'ici. Aussi dingue que c'était de se l'avouer, il ne faisait pas le poids contre ces choses, suffisait de voir dans l'état où il était ! Il avait essayé de sauver Connor, mais il avait échoué.  
Il regarda Rupert se lever et chercher des papiers, mais il fut arrêté par la paluche de Burrows qui appela une vieille connaissance pour faire voyager tout ce petit monde aussi illégalement que possible vu que Wesley et LJ n'avaient aucun papiers pour faire ce voyage. Il ne fut pas déçu de ce que l'italien lui dit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Un avion vous attend à l'aéroport, partez maintenant, vous serez sous la protection d'Abruzzi. »

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un poids libéra sa poitrine lorsque les trois hommes furent hors de vision. Il devait maintenant parler avec Angel car il savait que l'autre homme lui cachait un détail. Lorsqu'il eut réponse à sa question, Burrows se leva d'un seul homme.

- On va chez Michael ! »  
- On ignore ce que l'on va trouver là bas. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent, il serait plus judicieux de ne pas courir dans la gueule du loup ! »  
- C'est mon frère ! »  
- T-Bag est avec lui, tu sais plus que quiconque ce que serait capable de faire cet homme pour ton frère, cesse de t'inquiéter, l'on doit savoir pourquoi ils sont là. Même si... j'ai mon idée. »  
- Et c'est ? »

Le vampire soupira, son visage se laissa tomber à la renverse, il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir d'Angelus, mais puisqu'il avait commencé à parler autant continuer.

- On était inséparable tous les quatre, ils sont ma famille. J'ai engendré Drusilla, elle avait un pouvoir énorme et une grande capacité, je l'ai transcendé, pour moi, mais elle a fini par tomber sous le charme d'un poète de bas étage, William le Sanguinaire, capable de faire saigner les oreilles de toutes les femmes à qui il déclamait des vers, sauf Dru, elle, elle a vu en lui tout ce que les autres n'ont pas vu. On a fait de lui l'un des nôtres. Darla est plus ancienne que nous, c'est elle qui m'a engendré, elle est notre mère à tous et la mère de mon fils. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon âme, j'ai du quitter le groupe, j'étais devenu une honte, elle est retournée aux sources du mal, celui qu'on appelle le maître. Et tu sais, il a toujours voulu une seule chose, donner à la race des vampires le don de marcher sous la lumière du soleil. Ils ont Spike, dieu sait ce qu'ils ont fait de lui, Dieu sait ce qu'ils ont en tête, mais une chose est sûre, Darla veut ma mort... Darla est le seul cerveau du groupe depuis longtemps, elle manipule tout le monde en se faisant passer pour la suiveuse. Elle est la plus malsaine de nous tous. D'ailleurs pour dire vrai, elle est morte, j'ignore qui l'a ramené et dans quel but mais... »  
- Mais ? »

Lincoln était pendu à ses lèvres pourtant rien ne vint à part un grondement sourd, le visage d'Angel se changea lentement mais sûrement en cette fameuse tête des mauvais jours, comme ils l'appelaient en rigolant avec Spike. Le vampire releva le visage semblant se battre contre une chose invisible dont Linc ignorait tout, pourtant son estomac ne fit qu'un tour.

- Sauve-toi, ils prennent mon... âme ! »

Le banc se secoua violemment, Lincoln se leva brusquement appuya sur la sonnette d'alarme avant de se diriger vers les escaliers de secours et les descendre quatre à quatre, il entendait clairement les gens hurler de terreur alors qu'Angelus égorgeaient tout ceux qui passaient à la ronde. Inutile de dire que tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était rejoindre son frère, pourtant ses jambes s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Spike qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- Je l'ai trouvé, Darla, ton promis est là. Je savais bien qu'il serait dans le sillage d'Angelus, il doit s'offrir un peu de bon temps, n'est-il pas ? Depuis toutes ses années qu'il attend enfin d'être libéré de la pire chose au monde : son âme... »

Burrows recula lorsque, celui qui avait été l'amant de son frère, s'approcha. Il n'avait jamais aimé Spike, parce que peut-être, il avait toujours deviné William au fond de lui. Cet homme qui était juste devant lui, un regard presque fou planté sur lui. Il sentit une vive piqûre au creux de son cou, tournant un regard alarmé sur Darla qui extrayait de la base de son cou une seringue.

- Dors bien, mon amour ! »


	32. Chapter 32

******Note de l'auteur :** Un petit Flashback, mwhahaha, par ce que je vous aime bien ! Avec quelques Guest Star, arrivez-vous à retrouver les divers clin d'oeil disséminés dans le chapitre ?

* * *

**Vampire Break  
"31"**

* * *

_Quelques années plus tôt..._

- Voici l'échantillon ADN du suspect... attend... »

L'homme châtain qui tenait l'enveloppe marquée du sceaux de la police scientifique, vérifia la note qui allait avec le prélèvement d'ADN tout en haussant un sourcil, circonspect par le nom qu'il venait d'y lire.

- William le Sanguinaire... »

Sa jeune collègue lui envoya un regard qui voulait très certainement lui dire, tu te fous de moi ? Évidemment, la technicienne était une nouvelle recrue, alors elle devait croire à une mauvaise blague de son supérieur. Cela dit, le châtain ne blaguait pas, tout le rapport de cette enquête semblait complètement abracadabrant, mais puisqu'il portait la signature de l'inspecteur Logan, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Tout le monde savait que Logan était un inspecteur sérieux et rigoureux, pour certains c'était même une légende. Alors il déposa l'échantillon devant la jeune femme du nom d'Abigail, puis il s'en retourna, -non sans avoir insisté sur l'urgence des résultats- là où sa présence était nécessaire.  
Soupirant la femme attrapa de nouveaux gants et commença la manipulation de l'ADN, tout se passait normalement, jusqu'au moment crucial des résultats et là, elle faillit s'étrangler avec le chewing-gum qu'elle mâchait bovinement depuis qu'elle attendait de la machine de finir de décortiquer son échantillon. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, c'était certain ! Tout le monde savait que l'ADN humain était composé de deux brins étroitement reliés, mais celui-ci en possédait trois et la combinaison paraissait complètement surréaliste ! Maintenant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, aussi, ne prenant pas à cœur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle balança son résultat dans l'ordinateur central à la recherche de correspondance. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le logo d'une branche inconnue du FBI illuminer son écran d'un rouge sanguinolent lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas les droits requis pour visualiser le dossier correspondant à l'échantillon. Elle appela directement son supérieur qui fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que William le Sanguinaire était un agent infiltré, alors, il ne leur restait plus que d'attendre le FBI, qui, il en était certain avait été mis au courant de l'essai infructueux de sa technicienne à parvenir au dossier estampillé par un blason qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Et quelques heures plus tard, une voiture noire aux vitre fumées fit sortir un homme en costume sombre impeccablement ajusté, certainement aussi cher que le dernier paiement de son emprunt à la consommation. Le chef de l'unité scientifique soupira, il détestait avoir à faire face à ce genre d'homme.

- Agent Mahone, pourquoi avez-vous essayé d'ouvrir un dossier top secret ? »  
- Et bien nous avons un suspect dans l'affaire Valk, vous connaissez très certainement cette femme, elle était accompagné d'un certain William le Sanguinaire, nous croyons que c'est un agent infiltré. Es-ce l'un de vos agent ? »  
- Où est l'échantillon d'ADN ? »

L'avait-il simplement écouté ? Non, visiblement, non ! L'homme grogna, après, on lui poserait la question à savoir pourquoi il ne supportait pas le FBI, et bien voilà pourquoi ! La communication allait toujours unilatéralement et l'homme derrière ses lunettes de soleil n'allait répondre à aucune de ses interrogations, il allait embarquer les preuves, leur rappeler que ceci était top secret et qu'ils allaient devoir inventer un mensonge à l'inspecteur Logan quant aux résultats. Presque ça, car en fait l'agent Mahone s'isola avec Abigail et lui bourra le crâne de menaces au point que la jeune femme s'en alla en pleurant de la salle de réunion. Le ton était donné, on oubliait les résultats si on ne voulait pas avoir quelques soucis par le futur. Mais d'où sortait cet homme, des MIB ? Enfoiré ! L'on classa rapidement le dossier de William le Sanguinaire sous le nom de William Savage et grâce à un petit coup de main, il fut jugé sans procès, ni juge puis mis dans une prison que l'agent Mahone avait lui-même choisi.

- Patron ? On a retrouvé Spike, je viens de le faire transférer à la prison de Fox River comme vous l'aviez demandé. Que fait-on, on demande une extraction ? On ne voudrait pas que son cas particulier soit ébruité. »

L'homme inspira profondément, la voix qui lui répondit était dure et sans appel, son chef avait prévu quelque chose afin de clôturer pour de bon ce dossier. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer et rangea le dossier de Spike dans la case, problème résolu, qui dans leur jargon voulait simplement dire, tas de cendres, tout du moins pour ce qui était des vampires.

- On aurait pu se servir de lui pur faire tomber son ancien groupe, je dirais pas non de mettre hors d'état de nuire Angelus, Darla et Drusilla. »  
- Angelus a été réhabilité, ne le sais-tu pas ? »  
- Un détective, non mais sérieux, quand le bureau a accepté cette hérésie j'avais juste envie de lui mettre un pieu en plein cœur ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une âme qu'on doit lui pardonner tous les crimes qu'il a commis par le passé ! »  
- En effet, mais il fait le ménage à Los Angeles, ça nous permet de garder nos yeux braqués sur d'autres points stratégiques. »  
- Comme Sunnydale. »  
- Alexender... »  
- Je les avais prévenu, mais tu crois qu'ils m'auraient écouté, la moitié de la ville a disparu, nom de dieu, tu te rappelles du nombre de victimes ? »  
- Oui... »  
- Alors, c'est quoi notre boulot, sauver les gens ou nous tourner les pouces pendant que ces monstres essayent de s'en prendre à nos enfants ! »

Elle comprenait la colère de son collègue, ça faisait vingt ans que l'écusson rouge du FBI avait été créé, afin de combattre le crime qui n'avait le visage de l'humanité que sur les comptes rendus qu'ils écrivaient pour le commun des mortels. Vampires, Démons, Loup Garou et bien d'autres étaient leur lot quotidien. D'ailleurs, la population seraient aux aboies, sachant que le tueur en série, l'égorgeur du Kentucky était en fait un Daeva qu'ils avaient traqué durant trois ans, avant de savoir comment l'abattre une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'étaient que des humains, des agents entrainés pour faire face aux pires représentants de la race humaine. Ils avaient gagné leur place sous le blason rouge pour des excellents états de service ou pour avoir rencontré sur le terrain un criminel dépassant tout l'horreur humaine qu'ils étaient enclins à rencontrer.  
C'était le cas de l'agent Mahone. Il avait traqué sans le savoir un vampire, il en résultait qu'il avait failli mourir, d'ailleurs il portait encore au cou la trace de la morsure qui lui avait fait voir les rives obscures de la mort. Lorsque le vampire s'en était pris à sa famille, il avait signé les papiers du divorce, préférant savoir sa femme et son fils loin de lui, mais vivants que proche et dans un autre état de vie qu'il ne saurait accepter pour les siens. C'était le lot des agents du Red Shield, on y pouvait rien changer.

- En tout cas, si William sort vivant de Fox River, je le traque en solo ! »  
- A ce qui parait, il a récupéré son âme, nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, on a perdu sa trace après... l'incident de Sunnydale, mais puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun mort lors de son arrestation, je pense sincèrement que c'est le cas. »  
- Où que soit cet homme les problèmes suivent. Même si il a son âme, ça ne veut pas dire que Darla et Drusilla ne vont pas réapparaitre et à chaque fois que ces quatre là, sont à moins de deux états les uns des autres, c'est l'apocalypse qui débute ! »

L'agent Mahone jeta nerveusement le stylo qu'il avait entre les doigts puis se leva de son siège, pour se diriger vers la salle de repos et s'enfiler un café noir. Bon et bien puisqu'on semblait vouloir le mettre sur la touche, il allait jouer de ses propres cartes, il avait été flic avant de devenir agent, et il avait quelques informateurs dans les différentes prisons des quatre états voisins. Heureuse coïncidence ou pas, il avait justement un homme à lui incarcéré dans la prison Fox River, aussi, il se dépêcha d'appeler le directeur de la prison pour avoir au téléphone le plus rapidement possible son contact, histoire de suivre de près tout ce qui se passerait dans la prison comme si il y était.

- Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles, je veux tout savoir de William Savage, tout, avec qui il traine, avec qui il parle, mange, dors, couche même ! Je veux tout savoir, c'est bien entendu, tu aura droit à une prison de sécurité minimum si les informations sont bonnes ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Alexender Mahone avait les visages de Théodore Bagwell, John Abruzzi, Lincoln Burrows, Charles Westmoreland, Benjamin Miles et de Michael Scofield épinglés sur le tableau de liège qui trônait dans son bureau. Il savait tout de ces six zigotos, de leur premier accident de poussette, à leur dernier tatouages parlant de tatouage, ses cours de criminologie allaient lui servir, car l'œuvre d'art que Scofield avait sur la peau était loin de n'être que ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Un jeune homme sans soucis qui essaye de cambrioler une banque, armes aux poings, qui plus est, tout ça pour finir dans la même prison que son frère, prison dont les plans avait été élaboré par l'annexe de la boite d'architecture dans laquelle bossait le jeune Michael Scofield ? Tout sauf des coïncidences, cette brochette de prisonniers allait s'échapper, avec quelques guest star qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de garder sur son tableau tellement leur importance était insignifiante. Oui, voilà, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, Spike ne finirait pas ses jours en prison, même si son boss, l'avait mis dans les pieds de George Foyet. Il était toujours agréable d'avoir un démon dans une prison, l'on pouvait l'utiliser pour se débarrasser d'une nouvelle recrue facilement. Il était aussi bon d'en avoir dans leur rang. Il n'avait pas approché de près ce Boucher de Bay Harbor, mais tout le monde savait sa vraie identité au sein du Red Shield. Un allié de poids qui exterminait ses semblables pour une cause dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Tant que cet homme serait de leur côté, ils fermeraient les yeux, même mieux que ça, ils lui donneraient un petit coup de pouce si jamais l'autre morceau de FBI venait fouiner un peu trop près dans ses affaires. C'est que Frank Lundy était un véritable requin, qui savait, il finirait peut-être sa carrière parmi eux. Mais il divaguait, pour lors, il devait se concentrer sur William le Sanguinaire...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Mahone sortit de la salle d'interrogation avec un sourire de requin, il avait été difficile de faire ployer le médecin et l'infirmière, mais il avait réussi, il avait quelques arguments de poids, comme le fait de pouvoir retirer à House son autorisation à soigner les gens à cause de quelques soucis dans son dossier. Il pouvait aussi mettre Sara en prison pour avoir aidé des criminels à s'évader. Il pouvait briser leur vie et leur retirer tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher : exercer leur profession. Alors après deux jours d'interrogatoire dans une pièce pas chauffée qui devait avoisiner les huit degrés, le manque de sommeil, de nourriture, d'eau, avait eut raison d'eux, à tel point qu'il avait réussi à leur faire déballer toute la vérité, le traitement, la mutation, la mort prochaine de Michael Scofield et l'aide providentiel d'une sorcière qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir, pour un temps, mis dans la case des sujets nuisibles. Son regard tomba sur sa charmante collègue qui venait de faire sa trousse de survie, contenant pieux en argent, revolvers et autres gadgets high-tech qu'elle appréciait plus que quiconque.

- Tu sais qu'on va au devant de choses dont on ignore tout ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Tu sais que la mission n'est pas officielle ? »

Le visage d'ange lui lança un regard froid, la jeune femme brune lui cala un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de passer son sac en bandoulière par dessus sa tête et l'installer sur son épaule droite, afin que le sac se pose nonchalamment sur sa hanche gauche et qu'il ne l'empêche pas de dégainer.

- Je sais de sources sûres que Darla et Drusilla viennent de se retrouver dans le nord de l'Europe. Elles bougent, d'ailleurs mon informateur m'a dit qu'elles venaient de voir le vieux crouton ! »  
- Le maître ?»  
- De qui d'autre je pouvais parler, Alexender ! »  
- Et bien... on risque pas de s'ennuyer... »  
- Alex ? »  
- Oui, agent Morgan ? »  
- Ce sont des humains, que fera-t-on de Michael Scofield, de Burrows et de Bagwell ? »  
- Pas notre soucis, on les tranquillise si on doit les écarter, prends des fléchettes. »  
- Cool j'adore les safaris démoniaques ! Et Spike ? »  
- Si il a une âme, on n'y touche pas, dans le cas contraire, on devra passer un coup de balais derrière nous ! »

Cependant, un coup de téléphone l'arrêta dans sa lancée, il posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez avant de répondre et écouta avec horreur la voix qui venait de lui apprendre qu'un vieil ami venait de poser les pieds sur le sol américain, un démon de haut rang qui venait pour s'amuser. La dernière fois qu'il était passé par l'Amérique, il avait fait 194 victimes connues, sur quatre états différents. Alors, oui, la chasse aux vampire serait un peu mise en stand by, car ce gros lard allait encore leur poser problème, il avait déjà eu trois identités différentes, la dernière en date s'agissait de Mickey Knox qui a fait passer Teb Bundy pour un saint. Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à ses agissements !

- Gretchen, changement de programme, un vieil ami vient de passer le contrôle de l'aéroport de Los Angeles, ça te dirait d'aller le saluer. Prends le kit pour gros démon baveux ! »

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Pendant le laps de temps qui l'avait mener à traquer le tueur en série le plus terrorisant que l'Amérique n'avait jamais eu, les choses du côté de William le Sanguinaire avait échappé à tout pronostique. Le vampire était mort pour sauver un humain. Mort, enfin, non, car quelques mois plus tard une caméra vidéo de Sunnydale l'avait montré avec les deux femmes de son clan. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il appelle Buffy Summers et qu'il ne tombe sur la voix peinée de son mari lui expliquant qu'elle avait été tué par un détraqué. L'informateur de Gretchen avait fait du bon boulot, car il leur avait trouvé le sortilège utilisé par Darla pour ramener Spike à la vie, prenant soin d'emprisonner son âme dans le monde des miroirs. Peu de gens savaient que derrière un miroir l'on pouvait accéder à un monde de mort parfaitement identique au notre mais totalement différent à certains égares. Un certain film de science fiction illustrait le fait avec beaucoup de brio. Suffisait de savoir où l'âme était pour la libérer par le même procéder. Difficile de se l'avouer, mais Spike du mauvais côté, avec sa nouvelle condition était une chose à laquelle, il ne voulait pas se frotter. Alors, la seule chose qui leur restait à faire, c'était de retrouver Michael Scofield et Théodore Bagwell. Si l'âme de Spike était dans le coin, ils seraient les seuls à savoir où elle était.

- Alors ça y'est ? »  
- On sera certainement mis à pied pour ce que l'on va faire sans l'accord du chef. »  
- Si le maitre arrive à synthétiser cette nouvelle race de vampire, le monde que l'on connait disparaitra. Je suis prête, Alex ! »  
- On va devoir s'allier à des criminels, à des chasseurs inexpérimentés et peut-être bien à Angelus lui-même. »  
- Lorsque le mal fait le bien... faut absolument que je vois le boucher de Bay Harbor ! »  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan. »  
- Tu sais, dans mon ancien poste, j'ai vu le mal dans des yeux humains, j'ai vu des atrocités que tu n'imaginerais pas et ils étaient humains, la torture a toujours été humaine. J'ai décidé de chasser le surnaturel pour ne plus avoir à rencontrer ce genre d'individus. C'est dans leur nature d'être mauvais, alors quand je rencontre un vampire capable d'affronter la mort pour qu'un humain puisse vivre, je me dis que si eux peuvent apprendre à devenir humain, rien n'est impossible. Peut-être que le monde que l'on connait peut être sauvé. Tu crois pas ? »

La nouvelle l'avait étonnée, elle le laissait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, imaginer qu'une créature de la trempe de William le Sanguinaire s'était sacrifiée par amour était une chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, pourtant c'était le cas. Si il pouvait voir le visage de Michael Scofield au journal de vingt heure c'était simplement parce qu'un tueur sans émotion avait récupéré son âme par amour et que malgré les aléas de la vie, il avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui avait vu, en lui, le bien tapis au fond de son âme et l'avait aimé comme n'importe qui d'autre. Ce Michael Scofield non en plus d'être un homme effarant par sa complexité et par son génie était un homme bon, qu'il voulait saluer. Dans le sillage de ses beaux yeux bleus, l'obscurité devenait aussi limpide que la clarté. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir que la situation avait évolué, que Burrows avait été capturé par Darla, qu'Angelus n'était maintenant plus du côté des alliés et que la Gueule d'Ange était plus proche de la mort, que de la vie ?  
L'agent Mahone, grimpa dans sa voiture banalisée laissant le volant à l'agent Morgan. Il ignorait de quel organisation elle avait fait parti avant de débarquer au Red Shield, mais elle avait vu et fait des choses qu'il ne voulait ni imaginer, ni même concevoir de la part de sa collègue. Cette femme était magnifique, son visage rond lui fait penser aux poupées russes que sa mère collectionnait. Les dossiers des agents du Shield étaient top secret, personne ne savait réellement avec qui il travaillait, c'est au fur et à mesure que les collègues se découvraient. Il se souvenait du premier jour de Gretchen. Un animal apeuré, voilà ce qu'il avait vu. De grands yeux scrutateurs toujours à l'affut, les mouvements de self défense un peu trop prompt à être distribué. Elle lui avait démis l'épaule la première fois qu'il lui avait offert un café. Alex savait très pertinemment que ce genre de femme était son talon d'Achille, il aimait bien l'oxymore qui caractérisait l'agent Morgan. Une belle femme charmante et sans défense à première vue, qui pouvait s'avérer être la grande faucheuse sur talons aiguilles. Elle avait déjà tué et pas que pour le boulot. Le danger rimait bien souvent avec les plus délicates choses.  
Alex lui lança un sourire alors qu'elle sortait des jurons à tout va sur la façon de conduire des autres. Lorsqu'elle prenait la route, elle lui appartenait, ceux qui la gênait, il était presque à parier qu'elle avait envie de leur tirer dans les pneus et les laisser sur le bas côté de la route. Ricanant, il observa une dernière fois le dossier de Michael Scofield observant l'adresse qu'il avait noté, c'était de l'autre côté de la ville, par chance, la circulation était fluide. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche interne de sa veste, il attrapa la créature de plastique dont il observa l'écran lumineux. Un texto d'une de ses taupes infiltrées dans le monde underground des démons lui indiqua les derniers évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

- Gretchen, le trottoir, et coupe par le tunnel, je mets le gyrophare. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- L'hôpital vient d'être touché par Angelus et je dis bien Angelus, pas Angel, on compte un blessé grave dans son équipe, le jeune chasseur Gunn, le fils d'Angel a été kidnappé par Darla et pas que lui d'ailleurs, le frère de Michael a été emmené, ils vont commencer les testes ! »  
- Nom de dieu, on fait quoi ! »  
- On trouve T-Bag et Michael, on les met en sureté, on sort l'âme de Spike et on descend tout ce qui porte des canines »  
- Ça me semble un bon plan ! »

**~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~**

Cent vingt huitième étage ? C'était bien un caprice de pseudo star de s'offrir ce luxe, à savoir le dernier appartement avec terrasse d'un building haut de gamme ! Alex avait une sainte horreur des ascenseurs, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre patiemment à l'intérieur d'une de ces machines de mort en charmante compagnie. Quoi que de charmante, Gretchen n'en avait que l'apparence, il ne voudrait pas être l'homme qui attirerait ses foudres. Alors gardant ses mains contre son corps, il attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur express les mène à leur destination.  
La première chose qui surpris l'agent fut l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans le couloir, il sortit par automatisme son revolver, puis se dirigea avec sa collègue jusque vers la porte qui menait dans l'appartement de l'ingénieur.

- On croirait l'odeur qui régnait chez moi après notre dernière virée... »

Hum ? Alex haussa un sourcil, observant l'agent Morgan retrousser sa lèvre supérieure en grognant.

- Rupture de canalisation... et vu que mon appartement est un véritable bunker les pompiers ont fait chou blanc. Je peux te dire que ça sent l'eau croupie et le moisie... ondine ? »  
- Les ondines ne font pas équipe avec les vampires. »  
- Kelpie ? »  
- Kilian est de leur côté, qui plus est, tu vois une piscine dans le coin ? »  
- Alors, faut s'attendre à quoi ? »

Voilà la meilleure question du siècle, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il connaissait peu de créatures capable de faire de tels dégâts. Maintenant qu'il avait enfoncé la porte d'entrée, il se retrouvait au milieu d'un capharnaüm d'objets brisés. L'odeur semblait les mener directement vers une porte entrouverte vers laquelle il se dirigea à grands pas. Il espérait qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard, nom de dieu, si jamais l'humain était mort, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour la suite des évènements. Et professionnellement parlant, il préférait avoir à faire à Michael Scofield qu'à T-Bag.

Après avoir vu le corps sans vie d'une créature monstrueuse étalée sur la parquet de la chambre qu'ils venaient de pénétrer, il capta le pédophile, assis sur le sol. Théodore Bagwell, vu son casier était une sale crapule, une sorte d'animal capable des pires atrocités, si son père expliquait pas mal de ses agissements, ça n'en excusait pas la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve. Seulement quelque chose clochait, l'animal à terre semblait sans vie. Il observait l'homme, le regard hagard collé au plafond ou il ne savait où, comme s'il venait de se prendre une dose de cheval de tranquillisant.

- Théodore Bagwell ? Agent Mahone du Red Shield, ne bougez pas, d'accord ? »

Pourquoi le précisait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, l'homme était en état de choc, c'est ce qu'il conclut lorsque sa main attrapa le poignet du violeur pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

- Que s'est-il passé, où est Michael Scofield ? On doit se mettre à l'abri, vous m'entendez, il est fort à parier que William et Darla vont venir faire le ménage. On a peut-être pas cinq minutes devant nous, on doit filer ! »

Nom de dieu, il avait beau parler, le corps restait sans réaction, Sa main ferme essaya de secouer l'homme assis négligemment par terre, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de flic puis d'agent du FBI, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tueur, pédophile multi-récidivistes victime d'un état de choc. Pour ébranler un homme comme celui-ci, il fallait bien la fin du monde, ou plus particulièrement de son monde

- Michael... »

Murmure d'outre-tombe qui ne venait certainement pas de la gorge nouée d'un tueur dangereux comme Bagwell. Elle provenait plutôt d'un enfant paumé. Son regard glissa dans l'abîme gelée du pédophile avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui était mort et allongé à terre un peu plus loin. Cette carcasse... Un Leviathan ! Il n'en avait vu que dans un vieux dossier classé. Ça faisait une décennie que personne n'avait vu ce genre de créatures. Créatures plus immortelles encore que les vampires, car personne ne pouvait les tuer. Personne ? Nom de dieu, que faisait T-Bag ici ? Dans le manteau en cuir de Spike ? Le temps que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place, le bruit de l'arme échappée par les doigts de Gretchen éclata dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle réfréna un ''oh mon dieu'' qui mourut dans la paume de ses mains blanches. Après avoir regardé sa collègue terrorisée, il tourna enfin le regard vers ce qu'elle observait, et qui correspondait plus ou moins à ce que T-Bag ne quittait pas des yeux. Alex eut le même haut le cœur que sa partenaire en voyant le corps qui pendait depuis le plafond dans un amalgame de... il ne savait même pas ce qu'était cette chose. Il aurait bien dit chrysalide alien si il avait été sous un trip d'acide et croyez-le, il donnait dans les drogues, parfois c'était même nécessaire pour se payer un peu de bon temps sans les images ignobles de son quotidien. Alors oui, il avait vu des bad trip complètement surréalistes, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Touchez pas à ça. »

La substance qui semblait avoir avalé le corps de Michael Scofield était froide comme la mort, dure et souple, un sentiment si étranger à palper qu'il en frémit de dégout. Ça aurait pu ressembler à une sorte de blob, si et si, il le précisait bien, il ne venait pas de s'ouvrir le doigts en la touchant. Tranchante comme un rasoir, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état était l'ingénieur

- Trouve moi une chaise, je vais essayer de le sortir de ça. »

La jeune femme regarda Bagwell avant de bouger, comme pour s'assurer que le criminel n'allait pas sauter sur son collègue maintenant qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Une fois sa crainte oubliée, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse pour y prendre une des dernières représentantes des chaises. Elle la mena à l'agent qui grimpa dessus pour essayer de se rapprocher du jeune homme qui pendouillait négligemment. Une flaque de sang nimbait le parquet de la pièce, mais pas assez pour qu'il se soit exsangue.

- Michael, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

Il lui fallut toute son attention pour s'apercevoir que les lèvres bleuies de l'humain essayèrent de bouger, mais qu'elles n'y parvinrent pas. Il put toute fois, attraper le poignet ballant qui n'était pas attrapé dans cette étrange matière sombre pour s'assurer d'un pouls. Lent mais bien présent qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il ne lui restait plus que d'extraire l'ingénieur de son cocon, opération qu'il redoutait, mais qui était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps de manœuvre, alors il devait se dépêcher avant que Darla ou pire, ne les cueille dans cette position de faiblesse. Il essaya de trancher la matière avec un couteau, il sentait comme des lames de rasoir investir sa peau, mais Alex ne broncha pas.

- De l'argent ! »

Il attrapa la lame que Gretchen lui envoya entre les doigts. Il ignorait encore pourquoi l'argent semblait être le seul métal qui venait à bout des créatures de la nuit, faudra un jour qu'on lui expliquer l'acier était deux fois plus fort et plus coupant que l'argent et si son couteau de chasse n'avait réussi qu'à entamer les premiers millimètres de la longue stalactite de matière inconnue, la dague en argent de l'agent Morgan la trancha d'un seul et unique mouvement. Comme si elle était vivante, le sorte de blob frémit et c'est bien malgré lui que Mahone ne bougea pas, se retrouvant couvert d'un liquide visqueux et étouffant qui lui lacéra la peau. Le choc le fit tomber de la chaise et c'est du corps du petit génie au yeux bleus qu'il fut recouvert quelques courtes secondes plus tard. Un gémissement plaintif quitta les deux hommes qui pataugeaient gaiement dans le liquide tranchant.

- Alex ! »  
- Pas moi, le gosse, regarde ses blessures ! »

Alex Mahone regarda ses bras et son torse sceptiquement, une fois qu'il fut débarrassé du poids mort qui lui était tombé dessus, cette chose était une arme mortelle. Elle ne venait pas du Leviathan, ça il en était certain. Alors quoi ?

- Je l'ai tué... »

Ses yeux glissèrent en arrière, donnant à Bagwell le crédit qu'il méritait. Les pièces du puzzle venaient de reprendre de l'importance, connaissant maintenant la réponse à son interrogation de tantôt. L'espèce de blob ondoyait sur le sol, comme si il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. La conscience du pédophile semblait être la seule maitresse de cette chose et vu dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'homme mieux valait agir avec prudence.

- Comment va le blessé ? »  
- Plusieurs coupures superficielles, mais le... la... enfin ça à traverser les chairs, il ne semble pas avoir d'organes vitaux de toucher, mais il doit être mené à un médecin de toute urgence, j'ai stoppé les saignements, mais je suis pas une putain d'infirmière ! »

Lorsqu'elle commençait à être vulgaire, Morgan montrait qu'elle ne gérait de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Qui pouvait se targuer de cette prouesse. Pas lui en tout cas. Il essaya de capter le regard du pédophile afin de lui faire comprendre que l'ingénieur était encore en vie et qu'il fallait le mener au plus vite au QG du Red Shield afin de le soigner.

- Il... Il n'est pas mort ? »  
- Non, il ne l'est pas, mais il doit être emmené d'urgence dans notre quartier général, venez avec nous Théodore. »

Alexender Mahone observa quelques courtes secondes le pédophile se frotter les bras à travers le cuir de son manteau, le blob tourbillonna autour de lui, puis s'insinua sous le manteau du criminel. Cette vision était glauque et franchement répugnante, mais il ne laissa rien voir, à la place, il tendit la main vers l'homme qui l'accepta afin de se remettre sur ses pieds. Son regard glissa en arrière vers le corps de la créature. Mahone profita de cet instant pour soulever le corps inerte de Michael Scofield et demander à Morgan d'aller appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il fut surpris de sentir une main d'acier sur son bras droit. Lorsqu'il put enfin regarder l'homme derrière lui, le visage de Théodore Bagwell avait repris le faciès dangereux qu'il lui avait toujours vu sur les différents clichés. Son regard sombre fit un rapide tour du propriétaire, comme s'il l'observait pour la première fois. Sa voix tranchante signifia à Alexender qu'il n'était pas assermenté pour toucher le corps de l'ingénieur qu'il délaissa à la garde du pédophile. Voir de l'inquiétude dans ce regard de tueur lui balança une nuée de sueurs froides. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un sociopathe se soucierait un jour d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. Il avait lu le dossier de Bagwell et pas qu'une fois et il ne comprenait toujors pas ce qui était arrivé à cet homme pour q'il arrive à fractionner son être de la sorte. Il avait vécu avec Susan Hollander et ses deux enfant pendant presque un an, un an où le tueur n'avait commis aucun autre crime que celui de tomber amoureux. Un an devant la tentation de deux enfants qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Gretchen avait raison, dans le mal le plus pur, il pouvait y avoir du bon, car il était certain que quoi qu'il se soit passé dans cette chambre, Théodore n'avait pas voulu de mal à son ancien co-détenu. Il avait appris à lire le langage corporel et celui de T-Bag montrait une pointe de remord et beaucoup d'affection.

- Vous êtes qui ? »  
- Alexender Mahone et Gretchen Morgan du Red Shield. »  
- Et ? »  
- Nous sommes là pour vous aider, nous avons des ennemis commun en ce moment. Mais avant toutes choses, où est l'âme de Spike ? »

Le pédophile fronça les sourcils, dans ce mouvement infime, tout son visage dénota d'une rage à peine contenue, il filait presque les jetons, presque, car il n'était qu'un humain... Alex venait de penser une connerie n'est-il pas ? Quel humain se baladait avec un blob coupant en laisse !

- On doit la relier au corps de votre ami le plus rapidement possible. Pour faire court, il ne reste plus que vous deux. Angelus, Connor et Lincoln ont été fait prisonnier. De ce que j'en sais Wesley, LJ et Gilles sont maintenant sous la protection d'Abruzzi et font route vers l'Angleterre. Si Darla arrive à engendrer Lincoln en temps que super vampire, je ne parierais pas sur nous. On a besoin de Spike et pas de ce vampire sans âme prêt à plonger ce monde dans le chaos. »

Théodore inclina la tête, il ne pariait pas sur de la véritable confidence, il avait appris à n'en avoir que pour lui même. Il avait pris son temps avant de l'offrir à Michael puis à Spike, ce n'était pas un inconnu qui allait lui mettre la pression. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors, oui, ils allaient avoir besoin de Spike en entier. Seulement, il ignorait encore comment libérer l'âme de sa prison, il avait essayé de briser le miroir, il avait essayé de l'aspirer dans son corps après avoir su que Gueule d'Ange avait effectué un séjour repas compris à l'intérieur de lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il devait amener le corps sas âme à toucher le miroir, alors bonne chance ! A cette pensée, il vit l'ombre poser la paume de sa main contre l'envers du miroir et lui faire un soigne de la tête. Spie semblait connaitre le Red Shield et bien soit. Son visage pointa le grand miroir de la pièce puis sans se soucier outre mesure de l'agent qui pestait sur la grandeur de l'objet, il rejoignit la femme qui avait bloqué l'ascenseur et les attendait patiemment.

- Agent Morgan ? Je vous charge de les mener au nid. »  
- Pas question que je vous laisse derrière, vous m'entendez ? »  
- C'est un ordre agent Morgan ! »

Quelle galère ! Il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage, il avait l'impression de voir une série policière avec comme rôles principaux, l'agent héros qui se sacrifie pour sa patrie et sa partenaire dingue de lui qui n'osera jamais le lui avouer mais arrête pas de le prouver en piquant des crises de nerfs à ne plus en finir. Mulder et Scully voilà à quoi ils ressemblaient tous les deux. Observant une dernière fois le corps entre ses bras, il le déposa dans ceux de la femme, pas qu'elle semblait de confiance, mais c'était une femme et selon son expérience de tueur, les femmes étaient moins enclin à être des salopes, surtout devant le faciès angélique de Gueule d'Ange. Il poussa Mahone en direction de l'ascenseur et s'occupa du miroir, le soulevant comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple magasine. Boon grand et encombrant, le magasine, mais on avait rien sans rien.

- A quelle adresse je le livre ? »


	33. Chapter 33

**Vampire Break  
"32"**

* * *

BIP ! Il allait finir par s'habituer à ce genre de réveille, à son grand damne, choisir de vivre avec un vampire allait l'emmener vers une plus grande familiarité des chambres d'hôpital… Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit. En grande partie à cause de l'odeur aseptisée, le manque de déco et cette atroce couleur blanche. Il haïssait le blanc ! Spike avait dû l'influencer sur les nouveaux gouts qu'il développait ; il ne se rappelait pas avoir aimé le noir avant aujourd'hui ou même le rouge sang… C'était des couleurs qui allaient magnifiquement au blond, ça c'était certain, mais l'ingénieur ne les avait jamais mis dans la catégorie de couleur qu'il appréciait. Soit sa garde robe était très sobre, le noir en faisait partie intégrante, mais le rouge... non, jamais il n'avait aimé le rouge avant sa rencontre avec le vampire !  
Les yeux de Gueule d'Ange daignèrent enfin s'ouvrir sur un néon tape à l'œil. La pièce était à sa grande surprise peinte en un vert d'eau plutôt accueillant, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout espéré ce fut de voir à ses côtés des machines médicales qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues de sa vie. Il lui semblait être jeté dans un film américain à gros budget, limite futuriste tant le matériel hospitalier semblait sortir de l'Enterprise… Jusqu'à son lit ! Sérieux où avait-il atterri ?

- Gueuh ? »

Merveilleux, il avait la bouche pâteuse ainsi, le premier son qui sorti de sa bouche lui sembla être bien en dessous de son QI de génie. Franchement très bonne impression lorsqu'on se rendait tout à coup compte que l'on était pas seul dans la pièce et qu'un homme brun au regard tranchant d'un bleu glacial le scrutait d'un regard proche de celui d'un tueur dégénéré, de quoi se sentir en sécurité... L'homme sembla faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et regardait les relevés de la machine avec grande minutie, Gueule d'Ange profita du silence pour observer l'homme avec attention. Il portait une blouse blanche surmonté d'un logo rouge sang dont les lettres R.S. ne lui rappelait rien du tout. L'homme avait dans les quarante ans ou bien il grisonnait avant l'age, c'était possible, mais ses doigts presque décharnés ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un homme ayant dépassé la cinquantaine. Les poches sous ses yeux ne s'appelaient plus du tout cernes, non, c'était presque deux abîmes sombres qui lui tombaient sous les yeux. Sa peau était légèrement grisâtre donnant au tout l'aspect fort peu engageant du tueur sanguinaire dans les slash movie...

- Merveilleux, le patient est réveillé ! »

Le patient ? C'était donc son médecin ?! Génial, il donnait l'impression qu'il était le fils d'Hannibal Lecteur et de Dexter Morgan…

- Je vais appeler les agents Morgan et Mahone, afin de les avertir que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Oh, n'essayez pas de bouger, je ne voudrais pas que les points de sutures sautent. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie ! »

Il n'appréciait pas du tout la lueur sadique que le médecin avait eu en parlant de point de suture qui saute, il avait presque l'impression, en fait que l'homme attendait ça pour le recoudre à vif ! Le bip de la machine s'accéléra au même titre que son cœur qui battait à présent la chamade. Maintenant parfaitement en mesure de comprendre la situation, le génie voulait quitter cet endroit sans plus de préambule ! Bataillant avec les draps il fut soudainement pris d'une crise de panique en voyant qu'un de ses poignets était attaché solidement aux barreaux du lit l'empêchant de le quitter.  
Attendez, il était où là ?! Où était son frère, où était LJ, où était T-Bag et Spike ? Ha oui… Spike était mort… Tout se chamboulait dans le crâne du petit génie qui grogna lorsqu'un violent mal de tête mit un terme à ses questionnements.  
Il se souvenait de l'obscurité froide d'un endroit glauque et terrorisant. Il se souvenait y avoir été avec quiétude. Cet endroit horrifiant avait en fait été le subconscient du pédophile, Michael se rappelait de l'image d'un père violent, d'une mère soumise et terrifiée et d'un enfant mal traité qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre par la main et emmener bien loin de toutes ces atrocités. Tout revenait à sa mémoire maintenant, le visage transformé par la peur et par la colère du sociopathe ainsi que ses yeux couleurs d'encre et l'horreur, la terreur de cette vision, flux de marée noire et de mort qui avait tailladé son corps comme des milliers de coupures au cutter.  
Cette chose avait voulu protéger son maitre et lâchée comme un chien féroce elle n'avait pas fait de différence, agresseurs fantomatiques ou bras accueillants, elle avait attaqué sans crier gare. Il aurait bien failli y passer. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'avoir appelé d'une faible voix son compagnon, dans l'espoir qu'il viendrait l'aider, le sauver de cette atrocité, mais le pédophile n'avait pas réagi.

- Salut beauté. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque la voix su sociopathe se fit entendre. Le bleu de ses yeux quitta les menottes qui l'attachaient au lit pour fixer du regard, l'homme au manteau en cuir qui s'approchait de son lit sereinement. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'était pas bien sûr de quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme vint s'installer sur le rebord de son lit puis tira d'une poche les clefs des menottes qui furent bientôt un lointain souvenir.

- Simple précaution ! »

Le pédophile n'en dit pas plus, son regard sombre glissa sur son corps puis sur les relevés de la machine à ses côtés.

- Hey… »  
- Tu ressembles à un zombie sous morphine. »  
- Sexy, hein ? »  
- J'n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

Théodore ne serait pas l'homme à présenter des excuses, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il y avait de l'amertume et beaucoup de culpabilité dans son regard noisette. Michael inclina la tête lui faisant parvenir son pardon car jamais il n'en voudrait au barbu pour ça. Le brun ne lui avait pas voulu de mal, c'était simplement un réflexe d'autodéfense qu'il n'avait su retenir face à l'obscurité qui baignait son âme.

- Michael Scofield ? Agent Morgan et Agent Mahone du Red Shield. Contente de vous revoir parmi nous. »

Son regard tomba sur une femme au visage poupon mais au regard aussi tranchant que l'acier. Elle avait quelque chose de terriblement mignon et presque mutin si l'on ne tenait pas en compte le fond de son regard. Il se demandait bien qui étaient ces gens, l'homme était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte et le toisait avec attention, les bras croisés comme un vulgaire agent du FBI n'attendant plus que le moment opportun pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il en avait soupé de ces gars en costards lorsqu'on avait mis le grappin sur son frère et qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire changer sa déposition. S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un petit souhait à faire exaucer c'était bien celui de ne plus voir d'agents de toute sa vie !

- Red Shield ? »

La question n'avait pas été adressée à la jeune femme, ni même à l'homme silencieux, mais bel et bien au pédophile qui fit un mouvement machinale pointant de la tête le miroir qui avait été installé dans sa chambre. T-Bag ne faisait pas confiance aux premiers venus, alors quoi ? Le gars dans le miroir avait dit qu'ils pouvaient les suivre ? Certainement. Ne voulant pas regarder plus que nécessaire la surface réfléchissante où l'ombre se tenait toujours, Michael retourna sa considération vers l'homme qui s'avança enfin.

- Red Shield, section top secrète gérée par le FBI. Vous avez vu X-Files ? Et bien c'est nous, sauf que nous, nous ne nous occupons pas de petits bonhommes verts, mais bel et bien de démons ou autres suceurs de sang. Que vous le sachiez, William le sanguinaire et sa troupe ont mis la main sur votre frère et veulent le transformer en cette nouvelle génération de vampires, vous avez vu le potentiel de T-Bag, alors imaginez quand ils seront des centaines à fouler le sol… Nous devons rendre son âme à Spike avant que l'impensable se produise. »

Lincoln ? Son regard bleu trembla quelques secondes le temps que la main de T-Bag se referme sur la sienne et ne le stoppe dans son élan de panique.

- LJ va bien, il est avec Giles. Par contre, ils ont emmené Willy et Angel a perdu son âme, y'a plus que nous quatre et une âme sans corps pour sauver le monde comme qui dirait ! »  
- Oui et non, nous avons du renfort. »  
- Chui là ! »

Une jeune fille au look presque punk grogna puis s'approcha de son lit, ses longs cheveux bruns sauvages tels une crinière lui tombaient devant les yeux, son blouson en cuir révélait un t-shirt blanc informe ayant vu beaucoup trop de printemps quant à son jeans, avec ses trous franchement trop béants, il ressemblait plus à la coupe et au style à celui d'un fan de grunge qu'à celui d'une femme ! La brune arborait une paire de bottes militaires à peine lacées et pour tout bonjour, la bulle d'un chewing-gum lui éclata presque en pleine face.

- Je ne crois pas que Spike sorte avec ce gars ! Il avait meilleur gout à mon époque ! T'es Michael c'est ça ?! Enchantée moi c'est Faith ! »

Le poids plume sauta sur son lit, faisant comme si elle était chez elle et certainement pas dans la chambre d'un malade ou plutôt d'un grand blessé.

- J'ai trouvé le nid, mais même si je suis une tueuse, j'descends pas là-dedans en solo, ça serait du suicide… Et maintenant y'a un homme dans ma vie, alors, non merci ! Si je dois descendre avec un humain, une sorcière et un blob, je veux une garantie, genre… gros chèque ! Vous voyez le genre ? »

Tirant son chewing-gum allégrement, la dénommée Faith l'entourait maintenant autour de son indexe droit en dodelinant de la tête. Il lui semblait que Spike lui avait parlé de cette tueuse forte en couleurs et en mots tranchants. Il l'avait imaginé plus garçon manqué à vrai dire, si on retirait les vêtements loin d'être féminins, elle n'en restait pas moins une jolie jeune femme…

- Dis donc gamine, qui tu traites de blob ?! Tu veux que je t'enfonce ton pieu là il ne verra plus jamais le jour ?! »  
- Essaye, tu seras le premier de ton genre que j'ajouterais à mon palmarès ! »

Il y eut un bruit sec, T-Bag se releva, le dos bien droit comme un cowboy, son regard sombre observa sa victime qui se leva elle aussi. Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau ridicule et la musique d'ambiance sans oublier cette boule de rose de Jericho charriée par le vent pour que le tableau soit parfait. Tout à coup le cuir de son manteau fut repoussé mais ce qu'il dégaina ne fut pas un colt mais bel et bien cette marée démoniaque qui se rua sur la jeune fille comme un prédateur affamé et l'attrapa comme un poing géant. Le poing la souleva du sol puis la projeta contre le mur voisin où elle fit tomber une série de tubes à essais avant de s'affaler sur le linoleum blanc comme une poupée désarticulée.

- Salopard ! T'as été faire un petit saut en salle des dangers, non ? »

Elle n'avait aucune trace de coupures, il se souvenait bien de la matière tranchante qui l'avait assailli quelques jours plus tôt. Alors quoi ? C'était ça qui avait changé ? T-Bag n'avait plus peur, il n'était plus perdu dans l'obscurité, il l'avait vaincu et fait sienne. Il dégageait une véritable assurance, non plus cette autosuffisance qu'il avait arboré. Théodore Bagwell voulait se faire passer pour... ça avait été assez étrange de voir cette soit disant bonté éclater au grand jour juste pour faire mentir son père ou pour se persuader lui-même qu'il n'était pas QUE le fruit de l'éducation sévère de son paternel. T-Bag semblait libéré et ce spectacle était étonnant... Qui aurait pu croire que c'était dans les ténèbres pures que cet homme damné trouverait l'humanité qu'on lui avait enlevé depuis bien des années ?  
Michael ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dans le monde fou qui était maintenant sien, plus rien ne devrait le surprendre, mais depuis qu'il avait vu dans le sociopathe, il n'avait voulu qu'une chose : le sauver. Lui offrir une place où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité, aimé et respecté. Une famille dans la quelle il pourrait s'épanouir comme tout à chacun... être plus qu'un tueur poussé par les plus bas et les plus viles instincts !

Le blob tournoya dans les airs, revenant vers son maitre comme un chien dompté lorsque l'agent Morgan leva son arme et se posta entre les deux adversaires qui n'avaient pas fini d'en découdre aux vues de leurs regards survoltés.

- T-Bag ne nous servait à rien s'il avait peur de son pouvoir, on l'a un peu boosté, maintenant il est seul maitre de ce qui vit en lui ! Le prochain qui moufte aura droit à une double dose d'anesthésiant pour cheval, alors suffit les enfantillages ! »

Michael papillonna des yeux lorsque T-Bag leva gentiment les bras en l'air pour retourner auprès de lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Le regard bleu fut accueilli par un sourire qui n'avait plus la saveur trop suave qu'il lui avait connu. Cette femme avait dû mettre ses menaces à exécution pour que l'indiscipliné sociopathe lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil... Cela n'empêcha pas l'ingénieur de froncer les sourcils, car il avait l'impression étrange de ne plus connaitre l'homme qui lui faisait face. La tueuse fit la mariole et bien avant qu'elle ne sorte sa seconde insulte, une fléchette lui atterri juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

- Putain ! En plus ça… »

Sur cette belle parole, la brune alla sucrer les fraises tandis que Théodore gloussait comme un crétin. Qu'avait-il pu louper ?! Qu'importait, voir le brun aussi calme et avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres faisait chaud au cœur, sa main se saisit de l'avant-bras du pédophile, puis il le tira vers ses lèvres, cueillant avec dévotion un baiser chaste et aimant.

- Le miroir… »  
- Je sais. »

Même s'il n'avait pas voulu le croire, son cœur, lui, avait reconnu Spike presque immédiatement. Bien malgré lui, les choses sans queue ni tête faisaient parties de sa vie ! Aussi, il tourna son regard vers la surface réfléchissante, inclinant la tête vers l'ombre qui s'y dessinait. Ses yeux devaient maintenant être capables de voir ce qu'il avait ressenti et c'est ce qu'il put enfin voir. Un grand homme blond au regard doux et aimant.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- Et bien j'ouvre une porte sur le monde des miroirs et on met Spike dans celui-ci ! »

La sorcière rousse qui s'était occupée du fiasco de la dernière fois était apparu au milieu de la salle avec le même sourire amicale. Elle tenait dans la main, un petit miroir qui ressemblait à celui que les femmes utilisaient dans le temps pour se maquiller ou se peigner. Qui oserait aller se pointer devant William le Sanguinaire avec un miroir face à main ? Soit, il était magnifique une sorte de vermeille somptueusement travaillée, mais bon…  
Il voyait d'ailleurs la silhouette de Spike faire de grands signes négatifs devant cette apparition un peu trop féminine à son gout. Si Gueule d'Ange devait un jour se retrouver enfermer dans un truc comme ça, il espérait ne pas tomber sur une version en pvc rose, celle-ci avait vécu et était certainement une pièce d'art, rien de honteux à se retrouver dans une telle pièce ouvragée.

- Dès qu'il verra son reflet l'âme retournera dans le corps de son propriétaire ! Simple comme bonjour ! »  
- Sans vouloir te froisser, la dernière fois que tu as voulu nous aider, Spike est mort, j'ai perdu une main et le petit génie s'est retrouvé à faire un séjour forcé dans mon corps. Qui nous dit que cette fois ça va pas encore partir de travers ? »  
- Hummm ? Et bien, y'a aucune garantie ! »  
- Génial ! »  
- Vous aurez une super tueuse avec vous et je vais rendre son âme à Angel au moment où vous vous infiltrerez ! Ça vous va comme ça ? »  
- Et ? »  
- J'ai un cadeau pour Michael ! »

Le brun revint de son petit passage à vide, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation trop obnubilé par les changements dont l'ex taulard avait été affublé et les yeux rivés distraitement sur Spike qui faisait l'imbécile dans sa prison de verre.

- Tiens touche ça ! Je suis sûre que Buffy voudrait que tu les ais. »

Surélevant un sourcil, le brun attrapa le drôle de pendentif qui lui était tendu. Une sorte de frisson étranger traversa son corps de part en part et puis plus rien. Son regard interrogea la jeune femme qui se recula, reprenant avec elle son médaillon avec ce sourire espiègle qui lui donnait l'envie de faire un ctrl + Z et ne PAS toucher à ce truc !

- Avec deux tueuses, tu te sentiras mieux ? Enfin… »

La rouquine s'arrêta puis posa nonchalamment la main sur ses lèvres en rigolant franchement.

- Si le Conseil des Observateurs voyait ça… j'imagine déjà leur tête ! »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- Et bien la seconde tueuse ne portera certainement jamais de couettes et les jupes plissées seront définitivement à prohiber, puisque mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente, Michael la première tueuse de sexe masculin ! »

Quoi ? QUOI ?! Michael eut un hoquet de surprise, il venait d'être intronisé tueuse… Comme Buffy et Faith et tant d'autres jeunes filles avant elles ?! C'est Spike qui allait aimer ! Mais l'ingénieur n'était pas certain d'apprécier toute la subtilité de la chose. Avoir le titre de tueuse c'était quand même franchement…

- Sexyyyy ! Pour les couettes et les jupes plissées ça peut toujours s'arranger… N'est-ce pas beauté ?! »

Plutôt mourir ! Le brun fronça les sourcils et repoussa le pédophile d'un mouvement sec, le projetant de l'autre côté de la salle. Il regarda avec de grands yeux bleus médusés, sa main qui l'espace d'un instant s'était sentie capable de déplacer des montagnes. La force d'une tueuse… Voilà qui était étrange… Il se sentait tellement égal à lui-même et tellement méconnaissable.

- Je pense qu'un petit passage en salle des dangers avec Faith s'incombe avant que vous ne partiez. Quelle chance une tueuse cicatrise beaucoup plus vite, vous serez sur pied demain ! »

Sur ces belles paroles les deux agents sortirent de la salle trainant le poids mort de Faith derrière eux, sans se soucier outre mesure qu'un homme venait d'être nommé tueuse ! Etait-il le seul que ça choquait ?! Visiblement, oui ! Il avait pu se poser des questions sur sa sexualité après avoir entamé une histoire d'amour avec UN vampire et voilà qu'on lui sortait qu'il était une tueuse, pour moins que ça, certains seraient en thérapie !

- Parade et ensuite tu vises le cœur. Si tu fais ça comme ça, t'as plus de carotide ! Franchement même moi à douze ans je savais mieux manier un pieux ! »  
- Douze ans ? Mais… »  
- Oh tu sais, quand on est proclamé tueuse, on t'enlève de tes parents rapidement et t'es entrainée comme un soldat, pas d'amis, pas de copain juste te battre ! Sois heureux de commencer ta carrière vieux et en dehors de la juridiction des bâtons dans le cul anglais. »  
- Vieux ? Mais… »  
- T'as genre presque quarante ans, t'es vieux ! Mais t'inquiète pour un vieux t'es encore bien conservé ! Aller on y retourne, poupée ! »

Génial, d'abord il se faisait traiter de vieux et maintenant la tueuse lui donnait des surnoms féminins ! Gueule d'Ange voulait s'enfuir car rien ne lui était épargné. Quelle serait la suite du programme ? Lorsque T-Bag pénétra la salle d'entrainement, il sut tout de suite à son regard vicelard qu'il allait avoir droit au pire, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de voir l'homme lui envoyer une panoplie de petite étudiante coquine, avec en cadeau surprise une… sucette ! Il voyait absolument où voulait en venir le pédophile, oui, mais non !

- J'ai la perruque qui va avec mon mignon, enfile-moi ça, que tonton T-Bag puisse t'admirer lever la jambe ! »

Faith ne l'aiderait pas visiblement, la donzelle venait regarder la perruque affublée de couettes que son amant faisait s'agiter devant ses yeux bleus las. S'il ne cédait pas, il y aurait droit à chaque seconde de sa triste vie, à contrario s'il osait… non jamais ! Michael ne se fit pas prier d'utiliser sa nouvelle force afin de jeter hors de la salle le pédophile qui n'en fut que satisfait.

- J'ai toujours aimé ça agrémenté d'un peu de violence… »

Non, sans blague ! Michael se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où Théodore lui avait exprimé son… intérêt ! Il en avait toujours un arrière-gout dans la bouche !

- D'abord Spike, ensuite on verra. Vu qu'il nous a regardé nous envoyer en l'air, j'pense qu'il ne dira pas non si tu te joins à nous plus tard. En attendant, je voudrais tester mes réflexes face à toi ! »  
- Va pour un petit match amical, mais si je gagne, tu mets ta petite tenue. On ne sait même pas si ce n'est pas la fin du monde, regarde-nous, une sorcière douteuse, une tueuse à gages, Mulder et Scully, et toi en tueuse travelo. Si le monde n'est pas contre nous, ça ne sera jamais le cas… »  
- La fin… »  
- Partons en beauté… »

Que voulait-il garder comme souvenir si cette soirée était la dernière de sa vie ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il devait s'avouer que si jamais leur plan ne fonctionnait pas, il n'aurait pas le souhait de continuer à vivre sans Spike. Survivre à un mort, c'était chose courante et il avait réussi à s'y faire, mais vivre en sachant que l'homme qu'il aimait était devenu un tueur sans émotion menant le monde à sa perte serait trop demandé. Michael n'était pas un survivant, il n'avait pas la même flamme que son frère ou T-Bag, il n'était pas non plus un couard et attendait patiemment qu'on le sauve, bien au contraire, il savait se battre, ou plutôt protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères. C'était avant tout pour ça qu'il prenait les armes… Théodore n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, si le monde partait en couille, il était certain que le pédophile serait le premier à en apprécier toutes les subtilités. Gueule d'Ange avait besoin de stabilité. Il voulait maintenant vivre une vie tranquille, mais désespérait que ça soit le cas un jour ou l'autre.  
Enchainant les kata que Faith lui avait appris tantôt, Michael fit reculer la menace sombre que son amant lui envoyait inlassablement, la substance était franchement déroutante, mais le brun s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais été dégoûté par quoi que ce soit même pas par cet aspect "slimesque". Heureusement que malgré son cerveau de jeune premier, il avait gardé une forme physique plus que satisfaisante, fallait dire, se retrouver en prison puis ensuite affublé de cours d'auto défense contre les vampires, l'avait maintenu en forme. Merci à Spike de l'avoir toujours poussé à s'entrainer ! Et puis avec ce que Willow lui avait refilé, il se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes ! Il pouvait facilement enchainer les coups, sans trop se fatiguer. L'homme para l'attaque de son assaillant sans soucis, mais le recul de l'impact l'envoya bien dix centimètre en arrière, il se rendait compte que le barbu en avait fini de retenir ses coups et voulait maintenant lui botter les fesses ; il mit quelques coups de poings dans le torse du pédophile, afin de le faire reculer d'un pas, histoire de lui caler sa botte dans la figure, mais la substance noirâtre agrippa sa jambe de soutien et le tira si fort qu'il perdit l'équilibre, s'étalant dans la matière qui l'empêtra un peu plus encore à chaque mouvement d'échappatoire.

- Hey, laisse-moi sortir de là ! »  
- Ça me fait penser à ces animés japonais qui mettent en scène des pauvres filles martyrisées par des tentacules… Qui sait, peut-être saurais-tu aimer ce sort… »

Le brun ouvrit de gros yeux, il voyait très bien de quoi parlait le sociopathe ; qui n'était pas tombé sur la perversité débridée de certains hentais comme on appelait ça dans le jargon ! Un de ses anciens collègues adorait particulièrement regarder des jeunes filles se transformer en guerrières à petites jupettes afin de combattre des monstres baveux qui finissaient par les faire couiner de plaisir… Non, décidément rien ne lui était épargné ! Et lorsqu'il sentit la substance glisser entre ses jambes Michael grogna jetant un regard glacé et défiant au barbu qui n'en ricana que plus.

- Aurais-je oublié de te dire que je ressens tout comme si c'était ma main qui te touchait ? Ou… mieux… »  
- T'es franchement taré ! »  
- Et ça se dit génie, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Gueule d'Ange ! »  
- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. »

La substance disparut dans un drôle de bruit et tout à coup il s'écroula sur le sol, poussant un cri de douleur lors de l'impact.

- Putain ! »  
- Ça ira, de toute façon, je ne serais pas loin pour t'aider, il suffit de dire le mot magique. »  
- S'il te plait ? »  
- Un peu plus de stimulation serait le bienvenu mon ange ! »  
- Va te faire ! »

Tandis que Faith se moquait de son pauvre sort, l'homme se releva caressant l'épaule endolorie qui avait amortie le choc, puis il se dirigea vers le laboratoire du Dr Maboule qui lui avait soit-disant concocté tout un tas de gadgets pour la prochaine mission.

- Et voilà la crème de la crème, l'incéminator ! »

Avait-il l'esprit mal tourné ? Possible, surtout après ce que lui avait fait T-Bag avec sa jelly noire ! Il allait finir par être aussi pervers que ses deux amants si ça continuait ; mais fallait dire, le pieu qui lui était présenté n'avait d'argenté que la pointe et la culasse, le corps de la chose était monté comme une seringue et une substance gélifiée et de blanche flottait dans la capsule transparente. Hum ! Si avec ça on ne voyait pas de ressemblance avec autre chose, surtout avec le nom imagé dont l'arme avait été affublé...

- Vous enfoncez le pieu et la substance se libèrera. C'est un mixe de tout ce que nous savons néfaste pour démons et autres créatures des ténèbres. On ne sait pas encore comment tuer ces néo-vampires, donc nous mettons toutes nos chances de notre côté. Je vous ai préparé une tenue avec un col renforcé, vous n'avez aucune envie de Drusilla se serve de vous comme de flute à champagne ! »

Son regard coula vers la droite. Une tenue genre X-Men, lui avait été préparé, il voyait d'ici tous les gadgets et leurs emplacements et franchement, il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Batman, loin de lui l'envie de se balader dans une combinaison noire moulante faite en je ne sais quoi, avec T-Bag dans le coin ! Enfin à choisir, il préférait ça que la tenue de petite écolière cochonne… Glissant sa main sur son front, Michael soupira de lassitude, tandis que l'homme lui parlait de la matière de la combinaison faite… en grande partie grâce à... T-Bag ?!

- QUOI ?! »  
- En effet, votre ami a mis à notre disposition sa matière noire pour vous vêtir, vous serez en sécurité si jamais votre frère est déjà transformé ! »  
- Non, non, non ! J'ai déjà fait un séjour à l'intérieur de lui, ce n'est certainement pas pour recommencer ! »

Avec ce que lui avait dit le pédophile tantôt, se recouvrir de cette jelly serait la première des mauvaises idées ! ça serait comme… non, il ne vouait même pas y songer !

- Y'a pas autre chose ? »  
- Je vous assure que cette matière est impénétrable ! »  
- Un peu comme ses pensées… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Vous a-t-il expliqué que… »  
- Oui, la matière est reliée à sa pensée et son système nerveux, c'est un peu lui qui prendra vos coups, en fait. Théodore a eu cette idée sublime après avoir réussi à maitriser son pouvoir. »  
- Ça peut prendre n'importe quelle forme ? »  
- Au-delà même de ce que nous pouvons imaginer… »

Devait-il se montrer reconnaissant ? N'était-ce pas la façon que l'homme avait de lui dire je t'aime ? Possible, mais comme avec T-Bag il avait appris à trouver le sens le plus tordu, l'idée d'enfiler ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Essayez là, elle prend la température corporelle, sa froideur ne sera qu'une désagréable sensation pendant quelques secondes ! »

Haussant un sourcil, il regarda sa panoplie avec circonspection, il voulait faire ce combat et bien que grâce à la sorcière complètement dingo il avait maintenant la force pour, il n'avait pas l'entrainement de Faith, encore moins la ténacité de Théodore, il lui fallait quelque chose pour se défendre et bien malgré lui, il ne voyait que ce moyen. Décidant de hisser le drapeau blanc, l'homme se déshabilla en silence devant le psychopathe qui servait à la fois de docteur et de scientifique.

- Tout, retirez tout, ça sera plus confortable, croyez-moi ! Vous ne devez faire plus qu'un avec ! »  
- Génial… je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas saisi le sous-entendu ! »  
- C'est votre… amant après tout ! »  
- Quelle idée j'ai eu, sérieux ! »  
- Tu regrettes de m'avoir adopté mon mignon ! »

Gueule d'Ange sursauta en entendant la voix tonner au creux de son cou, le barbu était arrivé sans prévenir comme une ombre rapide et sournoise. Quelque chose l'inquiéta, surtout dans l'encre de son regard, car il la reconnaissait bien. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire face à cette chose tapi au fond du regard du brun, mais il devait l'avouer, T-Bag avait encore changé… Tout à coup, il ressemblait plus à cette ordure qui avait jadis essayé de le violer. La main sur le cœur, Michael fit une grimace de dégout, repoussant le violeur qui s'était permis de le caresser entre les cuisses sans accorder la moindre attention au spectateur qui se raclait la gorge.

- Messieurs, attendez au moins que je sois parti. »  
- Je te donne deux minutes. »

Le scientifique grommela et après quelques dernières explications que le brun aux yeux bleus n'écouta pas, il disparut par la porte juste derrière eux. Lorsqu'elle claqua, indiquant qu'ils étaient maintenant que tous les deux, la combinaison qu'il tenait entre ses bras se métamorphosa en un goudron envahissant. Ses bras furent les premières victimes de cette invasion, puis son torse. A la grande surprise de l'ingénieur, la sensation n'était pas désagréable et s'il osait se l'avouer, il y prendrait presque gout ! Le sourire narquois du sociopathe indiquait à ses yeux bleus que l'autre avait compris son soudain émoi.

- Oh, a-t-elle oublié de dire que j'avais développé un pouvoir de télépathe, enfin, simplement si l'on est en contact directe avec moi. Tu veux essayer ? »

Damned ! L'agent du truc aurait pu le lui mentionner, il se serait empêcher de penser à ça en présence du pédophile, c'était comme mettre un vers dodu devant la bouche béante d'un brochet !

- Non ça… »

L'ingénieur grogna, il se voyait là, dans la pièce, soumis et extatique, les jambes écartées et maintenues par la substance, offert comme jamais il ne saurait l'être à la présence du barbu. Il se voyait baisser la tête, suspendu au-dessus du sol, perdu dans la transe d'un orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais gouté, la substance le pénétrant comme une verge lui faisant perdre ses mots. Cet autre lui aimait ça et ne demandait qu'une seule chose en avoir plus. Le petit génie ferma les yeux des fois que l'image se taise avec l'obscurité mais il n'en était rien, Théodore continuait de lui envoyer ses pensées perverses ce n'est que lorsque les… tentacules commencèrent à être trop nombreux que l'ingénieur fut libéré du mirage. Les jambes flagellant, il se retrouva à terre en moins de deux secondes, son corps entier frissonnant comme si ça s'était réellement passé. Il voulait se mettre en colère, il voulait en vouloir à T-Bag, mais il n'y parvenait pas. La combinaison semblait le caresser, mais ça n'avait rien de malsain.

- Tu sembles apprécier… »

Il ne pouvait répondre à cela, bien entendu qu'il avait apprécié, suffisait de voir son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration saccadée et ce corps qui semblait vouloir que l'illusion soit à présent réelle. Michael était damné ! Le jour où il avait accepté ses sentiments pour Spike, le jour où Spike les lui avait retournés, avait scellé son destin. Il était maintenant prêt à succomber et passer de son état d'ange à celui de déchu. Genoux à terre devant Théodore, le brun ferma les yeux.

- Chuuut. »

C'était une main qui glissait sur son visage, comme à son habitude le pédophile pouvait se montrer sans pitié et tout à coup dévoiler de l'affection, du respect. Cette part de lui était magnifique et inexorablement l'ingénieur tombait amoureux un peu plus encore à chaque rencontre avec ce que Théodore avait oublié au fond des ténèbres de son cœur. Sauf que là, ça n'avait rien de simulé, suffisait de voir l'étincelle chaleureuse au fond de ses yeux marron. Michael était perdu, parfois il lui semblait faire face à un autre homme, parfois il revoyait cette ordure du passé et d'autres, il se disait que Théodore n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais il n'était certains de rien, surtout pas en une demie journée ! Sa main attrapa le poignet qu'il serra comme un enragé et il attira l'homme contre lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres d'une façon irraisonnée.

- D'accord. »  
- Hum ? »  
- M'oblige pas à te prier… »  
- Bien qu'une partie de moi serait aux anges que tu rompes enfin sous mes doigts, je ne le demanderais pas, mon ange… »

Le surnom le fit tiquer et c'est en observant mieux le pédophile qu'il vit ce qu'il aurait dû voir depuis le début. De l'amour ? Dans son regard ? Étrange. Comme pour éclairer l'ingénieur, le blob noir, il n'avait pas d'autre mot que cela sur le moment, présenta le miroir de la sorcière à son regard médusé et presque terrifié.

- Me dit pas que… »  
- Si c'est là, la dernière, je n'allais pas manquer cette occasion… Mon ange. »  
- T-Bag ? »  
- Hum ? »

L'homme ricanait comme un désaxé, mais il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas aussi dingue qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Il n'y avait pas plus calculateur que le pédophile. Ce qui pourrait passer pour une crise psychotique était loin de l'être, il connaissait l'homme, enfin les deux hommes assez bien pour savoir qu'ils étaient capables de cohabiter dans le même corps pour ses beaux yeux bleus.  
Ne devait-il pas se montrer reconnaissant d'être aimé de cette façon ? Rien ne laissait présager dans sa vie morose qu'un jour il puisse connaitre ce genre de chose. Un cadeau… Enfant terrorisé par l'obscurité, Michael l'appelait désormais, l'aimait comme une amie, une amante. Son bras glissa au travers de la toile qui s'était tissée autour de lui, elle l'emprisonnait, mais il savait qu'un mouvement brusque de sa part la briserait en un rien de temps, il tira sur les fils sombres qui se rompirent laissant son bras retomber dans le vide. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la matière l'avait soulevé de terre et le serrait maintenant entre ses bras, le poussant avec douceur contre elle. Inspirant profondément l'ingénieur se laissa faire et laissa glisser son torse en arrière sachant que T-Bag serait là pour le recueillir. Empêtré, il laissa les deux hommes le positionner à leur guise, les cuisses ouvertes pour la suite. La dernière fois qu'il s'était offert aux deux hommes en même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été dans son état normal, mais là, bien qu'excité sa raison ne s'était pas fait la malle et il savait qu'il le voulait, qu'il désirait être là, aussi perturbant que cela soit. Aimé comme jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer, désiré comme jamais personne ne le désirerait ! Gueule d'Ange fit un large sourire. D'eux-même ses bras se rejoignirent au-dessus de son crâne et il ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses. C'était comme si des tonnes de doigts glissaient sur son corps, certains perdus dans sa chevelure courte l'apaisaient, d'autre réveillaient son corps déjà sulfureux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le corps de Théodore se baisse vers lui observant son visage transfiguré par le plaisir.

- Plus ? »  
- Hum ! Retiens-moi. »  
- Sûr. »  
- J'ai confiance. »  
- Un mot pour tout arrêter ? »  
- Va te faire… »  
- J'adore ton humour… mon ange. »

Burrows ferma les yeux sous le coup qui fit craquer ses cervicales, il profita de l'accalmie pour cracher son sang sur les bottes noires qui lui faisaient face.

- S'il continue de t'insulter de la sorte, nous devrions lui arracher les yeux. »  
- Il est à Darla, mais j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Angelus s'était allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, buvant un verre de son sang tout en regardant distraitement le passage à tabac dont il était victime. Le vampire n'avait plus d'âme soit, mais sa mémoire était encore là, comment pouvait-il rester allongé comme un pacha tandis que Dawn, Connor et Willy étaient attachés comme des animaux, servant de garde-manger ?

- Je t'ai posé une question, où est ton frère ?! »  
- Et je t'ai répondu… va te faire ! »

William le sanguinaire roula des yeux, envoyant sa botte dans la mâchoire de Lincoln. L'homme se serait bien laissé tomber à terre, mais Drusilla le gardait debout. Ses yeux grimpèrent le long de ses bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête, ses poignets avaient été attachés dans du métal et le tout pendait à une chaine montée sur poulie. A genoux, debout ou pendant dans les airs, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, tout comme ses mouvements, Drusilla avait fait de lui un pantin et elle en jubilait.

- Vilain ! »

La femme lâcha soudainement la chaine, Linc tomba à genoux, trop fatigué même pour se plaindre de la douleur. Il se devait d'endurer tout ça, préférant être le centre de l'attention et laisser les enfants en dehors de tout ça.

- C'est un dur à cuir, je t'avais prévenu William… »  
- Il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est Michael que je veux ! »  
- Tu l'auras, tu crois qu'il va laisser son cher grand-frère entre nos mains ? »  
- L'âme… elle nous fait faire franchement des trucs absurdes. Si ton frère vient à ta rescousse, je l'offrirais à Drusilla et on le fera souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'on le vide de tout son sang. Combien de temps durera l'agonie ? »  
- Pour lui ? Ça sera des mois… Il faut bien ça pour laver ton honneur, mon amour ! »  
- Tu entends ça ? Imagine… enfin, tu seras là toi aussi ; tu regarderas et tu aimeras ! Peut-être même que je te laisserais jouer avec. Tu aimeras ses cris de douleurs, tu te délecteras de son imploration, de tout ce qu'il mettra en œuvre pour te faire rappeler les bons moments que vous avez vécus. Tu en joueras, avant de le saigner à blanc ! »  
- Jamais ! »  
- Tu seras l'un des nôtres… Il n'y a que deux choix, la mort ou notre camp ! »  
- Je préfère encore la mort, Spike ! »  
- Alors tu l'auras, transformons-le, faisons-le tuer son frère et ramenons-lui son âme ! C'est son choix ! »

Il ne savait que trop bien que le vampire ne venait pas de prononcer des paroles en l'air loin de là. L'homme soupira où que soit son frère, il espérait que Théodore l'empêcherait de venir. S'il devait devenir un monstre pour sauver son petit-frère, il le ferait. Lorsque les crocs de Spike se refermèrent sur sa gorge, il grogna, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Angel avait pu lui faire subir, il n'éprouvait que de la douleur à être leur jouet. Drusilla dansait au milieu de la pièce, adressant son regard de folle aux enfants terrorisés. Si seulement… si seulement il pouvait être plus fort !

- C'est sans compter T-Bag, il vous tuera, je jure devant dieu qu'il vous tuera ! »

Spike se retourna oubliant sa gorge pour quelques secondes, il toisa du regard Connor qui trembla de peur lorsque le vampire se dirigea vers lui.

- Détache-le ! »

Drusilla s'exécuta et tandis que Spike corrigeait le fils d'Angel, celui-ci s'était levé puis dirigé vers Lincoln sans se préoccuper de ce que l'on faisait à son fils. Le vampire faisait la sourde oreille aux imploration de sa chaire, préférant darder l'humain d'un regard prédateur, sa main glissa contre son flanc lorsqu'un sourire en coin déforma son visage.

- Mon âme m'empêchait de voir à quel point tu es magnifique. Lorsque Darla t'aura transformé, l'on pourra partager un peu de bon temps… c'est certain ! »

Il était maintenant temps de voir si les films d'action dont il s'était gavé étant plus jeune étaient véridiques ou pas, Lincoln se leva tirant et roulant les chaines autour de son poignet droit afin de l'aider dans cette tâche, pestant sur son corps endolori qui voulait capituler. Il dut remercier ses bras qui le soutinrent le temps qu'il récupère son équilibre. Sa tête prit élan venant frapper Angelus en pleine mâchoire, s'assurant qu'une canine vole sous la force qu'il dégagea ; puis d'un mouvement fluide, celui qu'on avait surnommé le Fléau et certainement pas en vain, tira sur ses bras afin de monter le bas de son corps le plus haut possible et se laisser retomber de tout son poids emmenant avec lui la poulie et tout le reste. Il se redressa le plus rapidement possible jetant sa chaine sur Spike et balançant un coup de pied en direction de Drusilla qui poussa un hurlement suraigu lorsqu'elle tomba à terre. Ils le voulaient vivants, aussi, Lincoln, ne se retint pas, permettant à Connor de s'enfuir en courant tandis qu'il occupait les trois vampires muni de toute sa détermination. Pour un humain, il était peut-être une force de la nature, mais en face d'un vampire, il ne faisait franchement pas le poids, aussi lorsqu'Angelus le jeta à terre, Lincoln n'arriva pas à se relever.

- Il sera un bon élément une fois converti ! »

Spike n'écoutait pas, il regardait si Drusilla n'avait pas était blessé en retombant sur le bazar qu'il avait créé en brisant ce qui l'avait maintenu prisonnier. La femme était tombée sur une tige en fer qui la traversait de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen, dommage ça avait évité le cœur ! Angelus dont le visage baignait dans une mer de rouge se mit à sourire comme un requin prêt à attaquer, la chose se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et souillant ses lèvres de sang. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, Lincoln sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui.

- Angelus ! Qu'as-tu fait ?! »

La blonde courut jusqu'à lui, Lincoln avait du mal à respirer, il entendait son neveu l'appeler, mais il était bien incapable de bouger, il était fatigué, si fatigué.

- Du sang, il me faut du sang. Vous l'avez vidé, il va finir par se transformer ! Si jamais il devient un vulgaire vampire, je te jure que je t'arrache la carotide ! »

Il discernait à peine le blonde au-dessus de son visage avec un attirail hospitalier, l'aiguille d'une perf s'insinua dans son bras et une poche de sang lui fut attachée, son visage était balloté entre ses doigts de la dénommé Darla qui lui interdisait de fermer les yeux. Il devait se battre, pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

- Michael… »

C'était comme si les deux hommes étaient en lui enfin technique c'était simplement Théodore qui l'avait investi par deux fois, ou trois, il ne suivait plus vraiment le mouvement… Comme si, car Spike n'était pas présent, tout du moins pas physiquement, c'était simplement un lien psychique tissé entre le pédophile et le vampire qui lui faisait parfois croire le contraire. Le lien glissait parfois en lui élivrant des mots, des émotions que jamais le pédophile ne pourrait exprimer autrement et Michael était saoulé par les je t'aime enivrant qui venaient du miroir.  
Les mouvements du pédophile étaient maintenant erratiques, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait été prisonnier de la toile qui l'empêchait de fuir, mais ça lui semblait faire des heures... Il prenait plaisir à tirer sur les fils sombres et se sentir pris au piège. Un mot, un seul mot le sortirait de là, malgré tout Michael était le maitre du jeu et il en prenait satisfaction. Il aimait être à la merci de ses bourreaux tant qu'il le voudrait bien.  
Il sentit enfin son partenaire atteindre la jouissance, lui-même avait oublié combien de fois son corps s'était tendu dans ses lianes obscures accompagné d'un cri qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'atténuer.

- Encore ? »  
- Tant que tu veux… »

Insatiable… Théodore l'avait toujours été, mais avec cette chose, il pouvait bien le prendre toute la journée s'il le désirait sans avoir besoin de recharger les batteries. Cette substance était insolite, le barbu pouvait la modeler à sa guise, lui donner la forme ou la consistance qu'il voulait, elle pouvait être douce comme de la soie ou s'empêtrer à lui tel un liquide visqueux. Pour sûr ce soir il dormirait bien !

Les deux agents regardaient distraitement les écrans de télésurveillance, lorsque Mahone avait vu ce qui se passait dans le labo numéro cinq, il avait éteint le moniteur en se raclant la gorge. La main sur sa cravate ne cessait de la serrer et la desserrer, depuis que Gretchen avait commenté avec entrain ce qui s'y passait. Le bleu de son regard coquin le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient comme ça, l'un en face de l'autre sans un monticule de paperasse pour les séparer.

- Eux au moins s'amusent pour leur dernier jour sur terre... Y'en a qui ont encore assez d'insouciance pour se le permettre. Alors, quelle est ton histoire ? »

Il savait que l'agent Morgan avait appris ce qui était arrivé à sa famille et comment il était entré dans le Red Shield, mais lui ignorait tout de la magnifique brune.

- Et si tu parlais de toi, pour une fois ! »

Ses lèvres roses dansèrent dans un sourire voluptueux, sa main glissa dans la chevelure châtain de son collègue. Elle aimait cet homme, peut-être un peu trop pour son bien et pour la froideur qu'Alexander essayait de préserver lorsqu'il était au boulot. Elle se demandait parfois s'il avait encore une vie en dehors du Shield, la réponse était très certainement non, puisqu'elle calquait ses horaires sur l'homme et n'avait plus de temps à offrir à Mister Peeble, le chat de gouttière qui s'était installé chez elle un soir de pluie.

- Je faisais parti d'une organisation gouvernementale secrète chargée d'arranger les boulettes dudit gouvernement. Si je te dis Lee Harvey Oswald, tu comprends de quoi je parle ? Faire inculper des innocents pour les meurtres commis ou commandités par des gens qui ne peuvent pas finir en prison... J'étais un agent de terrain, la plus part du temps je m'occupais du sale boulot : enlèvements, pression sur les éventuels témoins, meurtres, tortures en tout genre... Lorsque le cas Burrows est tombé sur mon bureau j'ai pas pu... J'ai vu les photos de L.J et j'ai pensé à ce gamin que j'avais maintenu prisonnier pendant des mois pour faire plier son père. Tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'un ministre ne soit pas inculpé de détournement de fond et d'association de malfaiteurs ! J'ai tué sa mère, envoyé la tête par colis chez cet homme pour qu'il rende les dossiers qu'il avait dérobé au gouvernement. Ma cible s'est suicidée après avoir reçu le paquet, croyant certainement que son fils avait subi la même chose et l'on m'a ordonné de torturer l'enfant et de le tuer s'il ne savait rien. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé, sachant comment je finirais si... je n'obéissais pas et ce visage a hanté toutes mes nuits. Mais ça ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg... La société s'occupe de tout ça dans un seul but : le pouvoir. Lorsque tu connais tous les petits secrets des gouvernements, tu sais sur quel bouton appuyer pour mettre tes hommes aux postes que tu convoites. Un petit jeu de pouvoir et de pognon et pour toutes leurs limousines, toutes leurs suites dans les hôtels les plus prestigieux, pour tous leurs manoirs quelqu'un a payé de son sang et c'est moi qui l'avait sur les mains ! J'ai toujours cru faire parti des gentils, que les gens que je tuais étaient des enfoirés, des tueurs, des intégristes, des terroristes, jusqu'à ce que je vois ce gamin et que je comprenne ce qu'était réellement mes employeurs. Lorsque la photo de L.J Burrows est tombé du dossier Burrows, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je me retire pour de bon. J'ai maquillé ma mort. Deux mois plus tard un agent du Red Shield m'est tombé dessus car j'avais dézingué son zombie. Ici je me sens utile et j'espère pouvoir me pardonner ce que j'ai dû faire en sauvant des gens ! Et puis le Shield est tellement secret que personne ne me retrouvera ici. »

Morgan fit un sourire triste, elle avait été une horrible personne, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais voulu parler de son passé. Le soir elle voyait chaque visage qu'elle avait torturé se présenter devant elle, l'indexe tendu vers elle, accusée de leur décès, de la destruction de leur famille et de leur vie, tandis que ses supérieurs se gavaient de caviar et de champagne en assistant à des soirées mondaines soit-disant caritatives... Elle voulait les détruire mais savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait toucher le pouvoir, ils tueraient tous ceux qui tenteraient de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, presse, star, Prix Nobel de la paix, rien ne pouvait les arrêter et si jamais par une chance folle Morgan pouvait le faire, un autre cartel prendrait la place du sien...

- Voilà qui je suis Alexander. »  
- Ce que tu as été ! La collègue que j'ai, est une femme bonne... peu importe ce que tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'alors... »

Son regard était sombre, elle avait vu ses yeux gris bleus réagir à son récit, mais il ne la jugeait pas. Mahone serra la main en face de lui puis il prit enfin la parole.

- Avant que le paranormal vienne hanter ma vie, j'étais un agent du FBI dévoré par son travail, dès qu'il y avait un cas avec un peu de challenge, je le prenais. Les chasses à l'homme étaient ma drogue, entre autre... J'ai abusé de pas mal de substances afin de tenir le coup, de comprendre d'analyser mes proies et les récupérer. Je ne souffrais d'aucun échec et ne l'aurait jamais permis. Ma femme ne me voyait jamais et un jour mon fils est passé de deux ans à sept. Il savait à peine qui j'étais... On m'a retiré ma plaque lorsque je suis tombé sur le cas d'un psychopathe cannibale qui m'a tenu tête. Lorsque je lui ai passé les menottes après sept semaines de course-poursuite et dix autres victimes, je l'ai frappé à coup de barre à mine. Il avait tué une famille entière, père, mère et trois enfants en plus du chien et du poisson rouge. Mais la vision que j'ai eu de cette chambre d'enfant et de ce nouveau-né égorgé... Gretchen... quand je l'ai attrapé et qu'il a dit que le gosse avait été si tendre sous la dent, j'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai tué... On m'a retiré ma plaque, ma femme m'a mis en cure de desintox et mon monde a changé. Je redevenais normal et puis un vampire a pris ma famille et je suis tenté chaque jour de reprendre quelque chose pour tenir le coup. »  
- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »  
- Une promesse faite à mon fils et quelque fois ta présence me suffit pour reprendre du poil de la bête et garder la tête hors de l'eau. »

Les deux collègues se sourirent, Gretchen lâcha la main d(Alex le temps de se saisir d'une bouteille et de deux verres, voilà comment ils passeraient cette nuit et si jamais... ils s'en sortaient, la jolie brune se jurait d'inviter le châtain rendre un verre et le présenter à Mister Peeble !

- A notre rencontre avec le Shield, alors... »  
- Hum... sans lui j'aurais couru sans nul doute après Scofield et ses amis, le nez dans la poudre. »  
- Et moi j'aurais torturé Sara ou LJ afin de les arrêter... »

Ils avaient échappé à une vie de folie et de sang, de démence et d'enlisement. Jamais il ne se serait connus, jamais ils n'auraient ris en prenant un café. Mahonne s'imaginait bien la scène, courant après un génie, incapable dépassé et sur le fil... Finissant soit dans la tombe à cause de la drogue ou en prison, pire même sans plaque, dehors jeté comme un chien, fou à lier capable de tuer. Gretchen s'imaginait le couteau enfoncé dans le thorax du jeune LJ, pivotant son poignet pour le faire hurler dans le téléphone et étouffer une bonne fois pour toute l'affaire Terrence Steadman... Ils avaient échappé au pire pour se retrouver confronté au sort du monde. Si jamais ils arrivaient à stopper tout ça, peut-être pourraient-ils se pardonner le passé et avancer vers un nouveaux futur.


	34. Chapter 34

**Vampire Break**

**"33"**

* * *

- Tu es prêt ? »

Michael regarda l'image envoyée par le large miroir. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette tenue, il lui semblait être à poil là-dedans. L'on pouvait voir chaque courbe de son corps et ça le gênait un peu. Pas qu'il ait le choix à dire vrai, mais dans l'idéal il aurait aimé pouvoir en changer. Son regard glissa à l'arrière, T-Bag était accoudé au chambranle de la porte et jouait avec un cure-dent. Il lui envoya un sourire noué, car non, il n'était pas prêt, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. La mission aller débuter et il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix, attendre ici ou aider. Son fils l'attendait, Spike l'attendait... On comptait sur lui, alors il n'allait pas jouer son couard. Cependant c'était son premier combat et il n'en menait pas large. Le reflet de T-Bag disparut soudainement, maintenant une main douce massait ses épaules et un souffle chaud s'abattait sur sa nuque. Le mouvement était prévisible aussi l'ingénieur ne sursauta pas lorsque le visage du violeur apparut juste derrière lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je garde un œil sur toi. »  
- Et si on y arrive pas ? »  
- Tu sais ce que veut Spike si on échoue. »  
- C'est l'homme que j'aime. »  
- C'est pour ça que tonton T-Bag est là. »

Il ne voulait pas demander au pédophile de faire le sale boulot, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer prendre la vie du vampire. Ça serait son corps, le corps qu'il avait aimé et touché. Le corps qui lui avait fait l'amour... Comment diable pouvait-il tuer l'homme qu'il avait aimé quand bien même l'enveloppe n'en était qu'une et qu'elle n'abritait en rien la personne qu'il avait connu, qui l'avait charmé et dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Tu me laisses le boulot, ok ? Faith m'aidera et y'aura Angel. Toi tu t'occupes des gosses. Jure-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles. »  
- Promis. »

Hier ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu discuter, le brun avait fait en sorte de l'épuiser pour qu'il ait une nuit réparatrice. Le sociopathe le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que sans ça, le petit génie n'aurait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à penser et repenser au plan monté par les deux agents du Red Shield. Il ne le sentait pas, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien, en tout cas, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver meilleure plan. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, cette chose qu'ils osaient appeler plan leur permettrait de jeter la confusion entre les vampires et gagner la bataille. Cela dit vu que la chance était fluctuante avec le petit génie, il ne voulait pas trop compter dessus !

Ils étaient un peu en avance, aussi il profita de l'attention du barbu pour faire demi-tour et s'enfoncer entre ses bras. Il inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur de sa peau et du cuir qu'il portait depuis la mort du vampire. L'homme resta un moment immobile, mais son visage vint glisser dans sa nuque, le poil de sa barbe chatouilla son cou, mais le petit génie n'essaya pas de s'en soustraire, bien au contraire. Un moment tendre comme ça, c'était rare et il voulait l'apprécier jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Fais-moi une promesse, toi aussi. »  
- Laquelle mon mignon ? »  
- Je rentre avec toi au minimum ou je ne rentre pas. »

T-Bag haussa un sourcil lorsque le corps du petit génie se mut et qu'il l'enserra au niveau du cou. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration venant de l'ingénieur, soit, il était là parce que la gueule d'ange l'a accueilli dans son regard bleu, mais il ne sera jamais que le second. D'ailleurs Théodore ne voulait pas de la première place, il n'était plus homme à vouloir se caser, la liberté que lui concédait le brun était la seule raison qui le faisait revenir à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui il était là entre ses bras, demain il pourra être dans les draps crades d'un hôtel de passes, après demain qui sait où il sera !

- J'ai aucune envie de mourir aujourd'hui, j'ai pas encore pu me taper ce joli petit lot du quartier sud. »

Le génie ricana délicieusement contre la chair de son cou, le barbu était bien en peine de ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le contrôle de son corps.

- Elle est comment ? »  
- Rousse avec des couettes. »  
- Majeure ? »  
- Pas sûr... »

Le coup qu'il lui asséna entre les côtes faisait mal, mais pas assez pour lui donner l'envie de riposter, surtout que l'ingénieur souriait comme un ange.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui la fait parcourir le trottoir en quête d'une âme charitable pour réchauffer son petit corps ! »  
- Âme charitable, hein ? »  
- Mon cœur ne peut rester muet face à cette petite marchande d'allumettes, puisque j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour allumer son feu... »  
- Je te crois. »  
- N'en as-tu pas été témoin hier, mon ange... »  
- Mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne lui fasses pas la même chose, on ne sait pas qui hante cette ville. »  
- Enfonce ton pieu dans mon cœur. »

Le regard était perçant presque hypnotique, le petit génie fronça les sourcils, mais la main ferme du violeur l'obligeait à se saisir de son pieu en argent et de le lui enfoncer dans le poitrail. Sous les yeux médusés de Scofield la plaie se mit à saigner un torrent de liquide gluant et noir, le pédophile souriait.

- Ça fait mal ? »  
- Pas plus qu'une écharde dans le doigt. On peut me faire mal, mais quand je dis mal, c'est à en espérer la mort ; par contre celui qui me tuera n'est pas encore né. »  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
- Toi. »

Lui ? Michael ne comprenait pas vraiment ce dont il s'agissait. La main maculée de sang noir, si il pouvait appeler ça comme ça, caressa sa joue dans une grande tendresse.

- Je t'ai entendu. Dans l'obscurité. Combattre sans cesse, renier, cacher... ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon. La lumière la plus belle, c'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale que j'ai compris ce que c'était. »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- Le pardon, l'acceptation, la rédemption... Je ne suis pas un ange et ne le serais jamais. Mon père a forgé une bête, un monstre, mais il ne tient qu'à moi de la dompter. Je ne serais pas cet homme bon, je ne serais pas un mari accompli ou un père aimant. Je suis ce que je suis et si toi tu peux aimer cet homme, je le peux aussi. »

La main qui caressait son crâne était tendre, une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie à ce point. Théodore avait changé et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Le pédophile avait arrêté de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, il s'était enfin accepté. L'homme s'était trouvé dans les ténèbres et le fait d'avoir participer à cette renaissance le faisait sourire intérieurement. Il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'il aimerait cet homme du plus profond de son cœur. Son visage glissa dans le cou du barbu, ses lèvres embrassèrent la chair de sa nuque jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il effleura. Des canines puissantes mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, il sentit son corps partir en arrière et il se laissait faire serrant les épaules robustes de cette créature étrangère. Son corps rencontra le lit qu'il occupait hier, mais il n'y eut pas de mains empressées, pas plus qu'un regard dévorant. Tout ce qu'il vit en ouvrant yeux fut deux abîmes terre de sienne le fixer avec attention.

- Je tâcherais de ne jamais oublier ce que tu as fait pour moi Michael, l'archange terrassant les démons... »  
- Je suis loin d'être un ange. »  
- Je ne rigole pas, si nous on existe, alors tu es le représentant humain de ce qui, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, nous surveille de plus haut. Je ne crois pas en un dieu, quelque part l'enfant maltraité a arrêté de croire qu'on le sauverait, c'était sans compter sur tes grands yeux bleus mon mignon. Je m'excuse. »

Des excuses ? Il ne disait pas de quoi, mais Michael savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, rien que de se remémorer ce souvenir faisait vibrer son corps de déplaisir. Cet homme n'existait plus. Le taulard sans foi ni loi avait fait place à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus profond. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer une chaine invisible autour du cou du pédophile, jamais il ne sera cette personne, mais ses bras accueilleront toujours l'homme sans préjugés ! Il ne pouvait expliquer réellement ce qu'il ressentait, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait quantifier cet étrange amour, mais il était présent. Il avait grandi et avait muri avec le temps. Il avait donné une chance au pédophile de se montrer, de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un prédateur sexuel et il avait eu raison. Pourquoi l'a-t-il accepté dans sa famille ? Il souvient de son étrange comportement dans le squatte sudiste, cette opposition de ces facettes à l'en croire presque schizophrène... mais une chose était vraie, par amour il avait changé, il avait aimé une femme et ses enfants, il avait été quelqu'un de bien luttant contre ses penchants tout ça pour une place au soleil. Coucher la psyché des gens sur papier n'était pas aisée, il ne fallait jamais oublier le pouvoir du libre arbitre et T-Bag l'avait embrassé à pleins poumons. Il resterait toujours un animal enragé capable du pire, mais cette force, cette folie, il l'avait enfin canalisée. Lorsque les larmes mouillèrent ses joues, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait ce n'était ni de la joie, ni de la tristesse qui peignait son cœur, mais bel et bien de la fierté et de l'admiration. Leur baiser fut interrompu par la venue de Faith qui décocha un rapide commentaire sur le spectacle avant de s'en retourner vers le hall.

- Comme c'est mignon... allez les fleurs bleues c'est l'heure de maraver quelques vampires ! »

Spike n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait rien de féminin. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le visage du pédophile lorsque celui-ci se redressa. La peur de perdre Théodore se fit entendre pour la première fois de son existence. Qui avait été là pour lui, qui avait partagé son quotidien depuis son retour parmi les vivants. Qui l'avait aidé à se nourrir, se vêtir ou même se laver lorsque ses membres immobiles refusaient de lui obéir. Qui avait été présent à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux après un cauchemar ? Il n'avait jamais remercié Théodore d'avoir été là, d'avoir endossé ce rôle alors qu'il ne lui devait strictement rien. Il avait été un ami, un amant, un père sérieux. Il avait été un protecteur et ça, Michael ne l'oublierait jamais.

- On y va ! »

Ils marcheraient vers leur destin, mais il avait confiance...

- Prêts ? »

Les deux agents avaient sorti l'artillerie lourde, l'homme semblait content d'armer son espèce de mitraillette sainte quand à la femme elle ne semblait avoir qu'un couteau de chasse sur elle, mais elle avait demandé à la sorcière de lui sortir quelques parchemins utilisables au cas où. Ils pataugeaient dans la mélasse d'un égout, aussi la question fut inutile, ils étaient maintenant trop en avant pour faire demi-tour. Le regard bleu tomba sur le pédophile qui tendait l'oreille, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils firent un sourire mutuel.

- Oh que oui, on a un petit jeu à faire avec Faith. »  
- Qui en tuera le plus ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- J'adore ce jeu. »  
- Cinq vampires, huit démons et les gosses, peut-être plus... »  
- Ils savent déjà qu'on est là ! »  
- Raté pour l'effet de surprise ! »

Il n'était pas préparé à voir surgir de l'eau un monstre aux dents acérées, le petit génie sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son arme. Il savait maintenant ce que c'était d'être au front, dieu merci, il n'avait jamais eu à faire le choix crucial de s'engager dans l'armée et il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans ce genre d'ambiance. Il avait peur. Il exécuta quelques pas en arrière lorsque Faith et Théodore se jetèrent sur l'ennemi. Réflexe idiot, il ferma les yeux. On l'avait briefé, on l'avait entrainé, mais rien ne préparait à la réalité de la chose, jamais il n'avait combattu. Lorsque son épaule rencontra quelque chose de mou, il voulut crier d'effroi, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir, la chose se jeta sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever les mains dans une posture défensive. Il lui semblait qu'il avait poussé un cri aigu avant de tomber dans la fange, le corps de la bête chutant avec lui. La chose grogna, aussi paniqué, il donna des coups de pieds dans la créature, hurlant tout à coup lorsque ses yeux jaunes toisèrent son minois. Il avait peur, terriblement peur à tel point qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que la créature était simplement secouée de spasmes puisqu'elle s'était empalée sur son pieux. Il fallut l'intervention du pédophile pour qu'il se calme enfin. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne baffe pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Pour un coup d'essai... »  
- C'était un coup de maître ! Un point pour le petit génie et un point pour moi, ça commence mal Théo. »  
- Arh arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu peux te relever ? »

Si il pouvait, oui, si il voulait, non ! Son torse se soulevait toujours d'une façon inconsidérée et si il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il croirait à une attaque de panique et bien que son corps tremblait comme une feuille, il n'en était pas encore là.

- Je... »  
- Tu l'as tué... enfin elle s'est empalée sur ton pieu au niveau de la jugulaire. Tu pues le rat crevé mais t'es vivant ! »

Parlant de l'odeur celle-ci remonta tout à coup dans son canal olfactif, il eut juste le temps de se redresser avant d'aller vomir son café quelque pas plus loin.

- Il va tenir le choc ? »

T-Bag resta muet, il observait le gamin qui semblait paumé, il n'avait jamais vu le petit génie dans cet état, ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui, mais l'humain ne fera pas machine arrière.

- Oui. Michael ? Mickie ?! »

Il fallut que le pédophile claque des doigts à deux reprises pour qu'il donne son attention à autre chose que la carcasse dégoutante à ses pieds.

- Tu restes entre moi et Faith. Compris ? »  
- Hum... »  
- Parfait, on continue. »  
- Encore six démons, chouette ! »

Il n'était pas rassuré, il tenait son pieu argenté entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de son assurance vie, et c'est en fait le cas. Ses doigts avaient mal, les jointures étaient blanchies par la peur et l'appréhension, il regardait partout essayant de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité mais ce qu'il entendait était le tintamarre de son cœur mêlé à son souffle court. Il n'arrivera jamais à faire face comme Faith ou T-Bag, il n'était pas de cet acabit. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce jeune garçon enfermé dans son placard, terrorisé par l'obscurité. Il se sentait oppressé par la nuit à tel point qu'il ne respirait plus convenablement. Deux nouvelles créatures apparurent au détour d'un tunnel, T-Bag s'empressa de le protéger, le laissant se reculer dans l'obscurité, se tapir gentiment et peut-être, peut-être que tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'une main se posa sur ses lèvres, pas plus que quand le visage blafard d'une femme sortit de la nuit et le tira avec vivacité dans la noirceur la plus totale.

- Où est Michael ? Michael ! »

T-Bag tendait l'oreille, mais le silence régnait. Il s'était retourné l'espace de quelques secondes afin de tuer son adversaire, mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour voir si le petit génie allait bien, il ne vit que l'obscurité. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas paniqué.

- Merde, on devait les séparer, mais c'est eux qui nous séparent ! »  
- Du calme Théo, je connais Drusilla, elle jouera avec sa proie avant de la tuer, ton petit bonhomme aux yeux bleus est encore en vie. »  
- Si ils veulent se la jouer comme ça... on va la jouer comme ça. Faith ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Occupe-toi de Bonnie et Clyde. »  
- Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le baby-sitting et toi le Roméo ? »  
- Parce que Gueule d'Ange porte une partie de moi, si je ne le vois pas, je peux le ressentir. Qui plus est, je n'aime pas être un rat piégé dans un dédale... s'ils veulent torturer le gamin, il va falloir me passer sur le corps. »  
- La sorcière doit être en train de libérer Angelus, si elle l'amène au repaire, il pourra agir. »

Théodore n'en avait rien à foutre, c'était à lui de protéger le gamin pendant que Spike n'était pas là. Le manteau en cuir vibra sous le déplaisir qui l'anima, ce que les autres ne virent pas c'est la substance qui se détachait de son corps et tombait dans l'eau. La matière fila à vive allure comme un serpent dans les quatre directions comme des espions silencieux et surtout invisibles.

- Mon amour ? Regarde ce que j'ai pêché. Il était tout terrorisé le pauvre petit canard. »

Drusilla sourit lorsqu'elle le laissa tomber à terre encore tétanisé par la peur qui l'avait terrassé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme un enfant, car maintenant il était séparé du groupe et se retrouvait en compagnie de la clique vampirique. La première personne qu'il vit fut Spike qui jeta sur lui un regard dédaigneux. Le verre qui glissait entre ses doigts, attira son regard de part sa couleur rouge qui n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le vin qu'il avait bu étant plus jeune, c'était du sang ! Son regard scruta les alentours, il souffla de terreur en voyant Dawn attachée sur une chaise. La jeune fille semblait ne plus réagir, son col maculé de rouge lui donna l'envie de vomir, ce qu'il aurait bien fait, si une petite tête blonde ne s'était pas accaparé toute son attention. Le changelling était assis à la droite de son père, le regard noyé de terreur.

- Que va-t-on faire de lui ? Pauvre, pauvre petite brebis égarée... »

Il avait entendu nombre de récits sur Drusilla, mais il n'y avait plus le miroir pour le protéger de la réalité. Elle était belle, enfin dans son style, son visage macabre intimait la terreur la plus pure car son sourire dévoilait sa dentition vampirique. Un monstre... tout comme l'homme qui revêtait la peau de Spike. L'homme se leva lestement, son manteau en cuir ondulait à chacun de ses mouvements tandis qu'il cheminait vers lui. La main froide qui entra en contact avec son menton le fit frémir de dégout. C'était une main de mort. Son menton fut soulevé afin qu'il fasse face au regard scrutateur du vampire.

- Alors voilà donc à quoi ressemble ce que mon âme humaine m'a poussé à aimer. »  
- Alors ? »  
- Pend-moi ce sac à viande ! »  
- Oh oui ! »

Le côté enfantin de la femme était flippant, elle attrapa sa jambe droite et le tira d'un coup brusque comme une poupée trop grande pour ses bras frêles manquant de l'assommer lorsque son corps partit à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva, il pendait déjà négligemment à une chaine, la tête en bas.

- Un petit cochon pendu au plafond... »

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'étincelle qui illuminait le regard de la dégénérée, en fait, T-Bag, même dans son côté taulard avait été moins terrorisant que ça. Après tout, il n'avait été qu'un homme, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la créature qui lui faisait face. Une lame glissa sur sa nuque, Michael ferma les yeux, car il savait ce qui allait arriver. Cependant le col renforcé ne se détacha pas de son armure malgré les efforts de la brune.

- Sale petit monstre ! »

La claque qu'il se prit le fit osciller dans le vide entre ses deux bourreaux. En fait, il n'échangerait pas sa tenue pour tout l'or du monde, s'il était encore en vie, c'était grâce à elle. Le couteau essaya en vain de transpercer sa tenue, mais son tranchant ne faisait qu'effleurer la couche supérieure de la substance. Si T-Bag ne l'avait pas armé, il aurait fini vidé comme un simple morceau de viande.

- Je vois que T-Bag sait manier ce que je lui ai légué. Alors comme ça on m'a remplacé avec lui… Je parie qu'il te donne tout ce qu'il te faut… mon ange. »  
- Un vilain, vilain petit garnement. »  
- Arrache lui les yeux. »  
- Avec plaisir ! »

Non... non ! Lorsqu'il vit la lame s'approcher de ses pupilles, il ferma les yeux et se débâtit, c'était sans compter sur la poigne de fer du blond qui l'en empêchait. La douleur était à en tourner de l'œil, bien malgré lui il hurlait, mais quel était la pire des souffrances, la torture qu'il subissait ou le fait qu'un morceau de Spike vivait encore dans cette enveloppe ? Ce surnom… il ne l'avait entendu que de la bouche du blond. Il se souvenait de la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur William, il se souvenait de l'appréhension qui l'avait assailli à l'idée d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un dont il ignorait tout. Il se souvenait en fait de son changement d'opinion lorsqu'il avait commencé à le connaitre et l'attirance dont il avait été victime. L'homme qui le tenait et se repaissait de ses cris n'avait rien de celui qu'il avait connu, ce n'était qu'une machine de destruction. Pourtant quelque part dans cette atrocité, résidaient leurs souvenirs communs.

- Papa Mike ! »

Il y eut des bruits de combats lointains, tout à coup il entendit distinctement Théodore l'appeler, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester conscient. Il avait mal, il était perdu dans l'obscurité. Il n'aurait jamais du venir, il n'aurait jamais du prendre les armes...

Faith était à ses côtés lorsque le dernier démon tomba, ils avaient laissé les deux agents du Red Shield s'occuper de Darla puisqu'ils l'avaient expressément demandé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagi lorsque la belle brune avait ouvert l'un de ses parchemins et avait tiré de l'obscurité un halo vert qui fit hurler de peur le vampire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ces deux agents savaient ce qu'ils faisaient ! Il avait entendu la mitrailleuse pétarader lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé et suivi la piste laissée par ses mouchards. Il ignorait si les deux agents allaient bien, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation, sa préoccupation pendait depuis le plafond par un pied, le sang qui maculait son visage d'ange déclencha une onde de colère, bel et si bien que sa raison l'ayant délaissée, il sauta sur Spike. Il laissait à Faith le soin de s'occuper de Drusilla.

- Trop cliché, les filles vont faire un crêpage de chignon pendant que les hommes se font un vrai combat ! C'est la dernière fois que je chasse avec un mec, c'est pas drôle ! »

Faith enchaina avec tact ses attaques, elle savait que son adversaire était à la hauteur de sa réputation, après tout elle devait être l'un des vampires les plus anciens foulant la terre à l'heure actuelle, si on omettait Darla et le maitre. Faith n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, pas plus qu'elle n'avait eu de craintes depuis qu'on l'avait retiré de sa famille, elle s'était faite seule avec une rage insatiable et une soif de vivre inégalée. Son observateur était mort il avait longtemps, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre son chemin sans se poser de questions ! Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin une ouverture elle laissa le vampire se jeter sur son cou profitant de ce moment pour la mitrailler de coups au niveau du ventre. Drusilla grogna sourdement mais ne lâcha pas prise. Faith sentait sa vie se faire aspirer mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle continua à assener de violents coup jusqu'à dégager la mâchoire du vampire et lui briser les canines à grands coups de pieux en argent. Elle fut surprise de voir la bouille ronde d'un enfant penché au-dessus d'elles, lorsque le gamin ouvrit la bouche sortant un dard monstrueux, elle poussa la tête de Drusilla vers l'enfant afin de s'en protéger. Le dard traversa la gorge du vampire qui poussa un hurlement muet, le dard se rétracta laissa un trou gigantesque dans la gorge de la créature. Le gamin souriait, les lèvres baignées de rouge. Sa main serra sa blessure, mais les dents de Drusilla n'avaient pas touché l'artère aussi le saignement n'était pas important.

- Faut aider Papa Mike ! »

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait le fils d'une tueuse et d'un vampire ? Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé les enfants trouvait à celui-là un charme fou, elle tira sur sa joue puis se dirigea vers le corps qui se vidait de son sang. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à détacher sa jambe, le génie s'écroula sur le sol. Le choc le fit geindre, mais il n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que de rester allongé là où il était tombé.

- Ils l'ont massacré... Tu sais où sont Connor et son père ? »  
- Connor s'est enfui. Il faut transfuser Dawn de toute urgence ! »  
- Et ton oncle ? »  
- Je sais pas, mais je le vois encore. »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- Le mal dans sa tête... il est différent. »  
- Pas le temps pour ces conneries, Théodore ne semble pas mener la danse, faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! Prend Dawn ! »

Le gamin s'exécuta sans broncher, lorsqu'il tracta le corps de sa tante sur ses épaules, il entendit son père crier qu'ils devaient mettre tout le monde à l'abri. T-Bag était son père, certes pas biologique mais le tortionnaire qui l'avait frappé n'avait rien de son géniteur. Il fut surpris de voir la même marrée noire s'abattre sur Théodore, les deux hommes luttaient à armes égales... Le gamin trotta derrière Dawn jusque vers l'entrée des égouts où la sorcière attendait avec une panoplie de guérisseuses, durant le chemin ils retrouvèrent un homme qui supportait sur son épaule le poids mort d'une femme.

- Quelqu'un a vu le frère de Michael ? »  
- Non. On a pas vu Angel non plus ! Théo se bat contre Spike, mais il n'a aucune chance tout seul, je dois y retourner ! »

Faith délaissa le corps du petit génie, elle attrapa son pieu spécial puis retourna dans la pénombre.

- Tu dois être Willy ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Parfait, emmène Dawn à la fin de ce tunnel, la sorcière t'y attend. »  
- Willow ? »  
- Oui, elle est dans un champ de protection, annonce-toi avant de le pénétrer. »

La bouille ronde fit un signe positif. C'était la première fois que Mahonne voyait un changelling de si près. Il regarda le gamin porter sa tante comme si il s'agissait d'un paquet de bonbons entre admiration et appréhension.

- Désolé ma grande mais je vais devoir te laisser là. »

La vie de sa collègue n'était pas en danger, elle avait subi une légère commotion lorsque le vampire s'était rué sur elle. Alex n'avait pas su que l'agent Morgan pouvait user de magie, ce n'était pas marqué dans son dossier. Elle lui avait fait une démonstration qui valait tous les oscars. Si Willow était le symbole de la magie blanche et même de la noire, sa collègue versait dans la magie verte. Il avait été risible de voir une armée de rats se jeter sur le Darla, mais ça avait été drôlement efficace, comme les racines qui avaient permis d'immobiliser la créature pendant qu'il tirait dans le tas. Ce n'était certes pas le combat le plus glorieux de sa vie, mais ils en étaient sorti vainqueurs la femme était retourné en tas de cendres. Il laissa sa collègue sous bonne surveillance puisque son armée de rats n'avait pas été dégagée de ses obligations, puis s'empara du corps du petit génie qu'il amena vers le repaire de Willow.

- J'ai Michael avec moi ! »

La femme termina son pansement à base de plantes avant d'ouvrir la porte de son sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il eut la permission d'entrer Alexander s'approcha de la rouquine puis déposa le corps du brun sur les inscriptions magiques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »  
- J'en sais rien, tu peux réparer ça ? »  
- Je fais de la magie blanche pas des miracles, je vais essayer. »  
- Je vais chercher ma collègue. »  
- Et les autres ? »  
- On n'a pas trouvé Angel encore moins Burrows. Connor se serait enfui d'après les dires de Willy. »  
- Et Théo ? »  
- Faith l'aide. »

Le regard de la sorcière le mit mal à l'aise, il préféra se retourner et disparaitre, ils n'avaient pas l'équipement pour combattre un tel vampire et ils ne possédaient pas de cobayes pour tester plus en profondeur le sujet. Théodore avait bien donné une partie de sa matière noire, mais ils avaient du arrêter les testes en voyant que T-Bag était lié physiquement à elle. Leur dernière chance c'était d'appuyer sur ce bouton qu'il gardait dans sa poche de veste. Faith et T-Bag étaient au courant lorsque le temps serait écoulé, il lui faudrait appuyer sur ce bouton et envoyer par le fond cette abomination.

- Willy aide-moi tu veux. »  
- Il y a quelque chose dans sa tête. »  
- La tumeur est revenue ? »  
- Non c'est différent. »  
- Tu vois quoi, n'ait pas peur, les changellings ont un fort pouvoir de vision, tu dois te concentrer. »

Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour l'humain même si elle s'affairait à le rafistoler, la magie blanche pouvait soigner bien des maux, mais pas recréer des cellules manquantes ou des organes, le prix à payer était bien trop important pour qu'elle s'y atèle.

- Ça me fait peur. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- C'est terrifiant. »  
- Comme T-Bag ? »  
- Non... pire... Je ne veux pas rester là, je veux sortir, je veux sortir ! »

Willow fut interloquée lorsque le gamin frappa sur le mur invisible de son sanctuaire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire peur à l'enfant de cette façon. Il était un changelling, que diable ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait sur Michael mais la réflexion faite, ses mains tremblèrent. Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'elle avait pratiqué le sortilège, elle avait fait appel à des forces surpassant l'entendement et elle avait merdé. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, ni comment l'âme du petit génie avait survécu. Les instances avaient leur rôle dans cette histoire mais jusqu'à quel point ? Le fait de voir le changelling paniquer la terrorisa, mais il n'y eut pas que ça, il y eut la main forte qui broya ses os et le cri suraigu du gamin qui la paralysa. La main continua de serrer la sienne, elle fut bien en peine de repousser le corps du petit génie, elle lutta contre une force physique digne d'une tueuse, ce qu'il était à présent et la psyché d'une sorcière ou peut-être bien plus encore. Elle usa de tout son pouvoir pour l'expulser de son sanctuaire. Le corps était à présent debout, c'était bien Michael Scofield qui se tenait devant elle, pourtant son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux.

- Qui c'est ? »

Elle n'en savait rien. Serrant le corps de William entre ses bras, elle observa le corps se détourner et disparaitre soudainement de son champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

La question la hanterait certainement toute sa vie...

La femme plissa les paupières, elle tourna un regard courroucé vers son compagnon qui secouait la tête de consternation. Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait prendre les choses en mains, mais il s'entêtait à laisser le libre arbitre aux humains détenteur d'un si grand pouvoir. Elle avait eu peur de Bagwell, mais au final peut-être que Scofield serait la pierre angulaire de toute cette histoire. Après tout c'était lui qui avait mené Spike et T-Bag à se rencontrer et a tenter l'impossible par amour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement celui qu'elle avait pris pour un humainn, mais sa puissance était telle qu'elle frissonna.

- On aurait du intervenir ! »  
- Il est maintenant trop tard... »  
- Cet humain sera la perte de ce monde ! Tue-le ! »  
- Pour quelle raison ? Avoir aimé ? »  
- Sans lui le court des choses serait resté normal. »  
- Aie foi ! »  
- Tu as vu son regard ? »  
- Sans son yang, le yin détruira le monde... On a besoin de Scofield car il a pouvoir sur Bagwell. Ils ne doivent jamais être séparés, jamais... »  
- Tu vas laisser faire ? »  
- Les dés en sont jetés. »

La femme fit la moue, elle aimait ce monde, mais si tel était le destin, elle ne pouvait que s'y plier. De la destruction d'un monde un autre naissait, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le prochain lui plaise car elle ne donnait pas cher de celui-ci.

- Cet humain n'aurait jamais du rencontrer Spike, pourquoi d'ailleurs Spike a été envoyé à Fox River ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules, depuis un moment ses visions restaient très limitées, un épais brouillard se posait sur le futur... Il n'avait pas réellement disparu, mais personne ne savait quel futur serait parmi toutes les possibilités offertes, mais peut-être que quelqu'un manipulait les pions pour son seul plaisir... Mais ils n'étaient que des spectateurs et sans ordre contraire, il n'avait pas à intervenir quand bien même lui aussi aimait ce monde. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de creuser cette piste. Il se détourna de la scène et la figea car la question de la femme venait de le piquer au vif.

- Nous devrions enquêter sur cette question. A qui profiterait tout ce qui arrive ? Qui joue avec nous et qui a le pouvoir de cacher le futur ? »

La femme haussa un sourcil, elle regarda dans la même direction que son compagnon mais ne descella rien. Il n'y avait pas sur cette terre quelqu'un capable de geler leur vision de l'avenir, les démons capables d'un tel phénomène étaient peu nombreux et avaient besoin de se tenir auprès d'eux afin d'officier. Cela demandait une trop grande quantité d'énergie démoniaque et c'était une effluve facile à discerner. Aucun démon ne les avait approché mis à part Bagwell !

- Il y a quelqu'un avec nous...

Lorsque l'homme s'avança, les yeux concentrés sur une sorte de tache floue, il claqua des doigts dévoilant la présence cachée. Un homme se tenait devant eux, un sourire collé sur les lèvres. Son attitude placide ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il regarda la chose faire une grimace et lever les mains au ciel.

- Bingo ! »

Sa chevelure ondula lorsqu'il s'inclina devant les Oracles. La femme observa la créature qui se tenait devant elle, car elle n'était pas un humaine. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas amusé. Il se saisit de sa main qu'il baisa avant de remettre dans sa bouche la sucette rouge sang qui lui piquait la vue.

- Qui es-tu ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'énergie aussi pure et à la fois malsaine. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait devant elle, mais c'était capable de les berner et de parasiter leur pouvoir. Si il avait été un démon elle aurait retroussé le nez lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, étonnamment la créature ne distillait aucun parfum.

- Quelle identité voulez-vous l'officieuse ou l'officielle ? A moins que l'on passe directement aux choses sérieuses. Vous m'avez bien fichu dedans avec vos trucs d'Oracle ! J'essaye de stopper la fin du monde, là, alors si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine de sortir de mon terrain de jeux ça me ferait le plus grand bien. »

L'homme inclina la tête faisant danser sa chevelure châtain foncé, ses sourcils prirent un pli étrange et la femme sembla sentir son cœur s'accélérer, une chose qui ne lui était pas familière... Était-elle charmé ? Son compagnon la regarda d'un drôle d'air car les Oracles n'étaient pas sensé ressentir la moindre émotion et certainement pas de l'envie ! Son sourire encadré d'une vilaine barbe était à la fois moqueur, démoniaque, ensorceleur et angélique...

- De quel côté êtes-vous ? »  
- Le mien, quelle question ! Comme si j'avais l'habitude de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

Son rire était sarcastique à souhait, elle avait l'impression de voir un acteur plus qu'un être réel. Jouait-il un rôle ? Possible, mais ça ne lui donnait pas plus de renseignement sur l'homme. Cependant son regard vers s'illumina étrangement, un phénomène qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie.

- C'est un ange. »  
- Bravo ! On souffle sur la bougie et on fait un vœu ! »

Un ange ? Le femme cligna des paupières, elle n'en avait jamais vu un de près et pour dire, elle ne les imaginait pas comme ça !

* * *

Et oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, un dernier petit crossover avant de terminer cette fic en fanfare, trouverez-vous qui est ce mystérieux ange ?


	35. Chapter 35

**Note de l'auteur, à lire pour ceux qui n'ont jamais regardé un épisode de Supernatural :**

1) Trickster ou Embrouilleur : Si vous avez vu les Avengers vous savez ce que fait Loki. Jouer avec l'esprit des gens, les manipuler par plaisir parfois malsain. Gabriel s'est caché dans le monde humain sous les traits d'un trickster il est tué par Lucifer pour avoir essayé d'empêcher l'apocalypse  
2) Balthazar est connu dans SPN pour avoir volé les armes angéliques et les avoir emmené avec lui sur terre. Il les distribue aux humains en faisant un pacte à la manière des démons et en récoltant leurs âmes.  
3) Docteur Sexy est une allusion à la série préférée de Dean Winchester et visiblement de Gabriel. Une sorte de soap opéra entre Grey Anatomie et une Nounou d'enfer, je dirais...  
4) L'énochian est le langage des anges.  
5) Castiel est un ange récurrent dans l'univers de SPN, il se bat aux côtés des héros lors de l'apocalypse. Lorsque Dieu reste muet face à ses interrogations, il entame un pacte avec Crowley afin de récupérer et collecter les âmes du purgatoire et grâce à leur force détrôner Raphaël. Mais en aspirant les âmes, il devient fou et se prend pour un nouveau Dieu, il tue sans pitié ses congénères jusqu'à ce qui semble être un bon ami : Balthazar.  
6) Les enfants d'Eve sont dans le monde de SPN toutes les créatures humanoïdes non démoniaques qu'on peut croiser, loup garou, vampire, dragons, fées et autres poilus, velus, écaillus. Lorsqu'ils meurent ils sont envoyés au purgatoire. L'humain qui en est sorti est Dean après y avoir été envoyé par inadvertance avec Castiel lors d'un combat contre les Léviathans.  
7) L'histoire des tablettes vient de SPN, Dieu a écrit plusieurs tablettes sur la création que seul un prophète humain peut lire. Ça parle des démons, comment fermer l'enfer pour de bon, des anges et certainement comment les tuer ou s'en débarrasser définitivement.  
8) En devenant le nouveau chef de l'enfer Crowley a changé le côté trash de l'endroit en sorte de calvaire de la fonction publique un peu comme les douze travaux d'Asterix, les gens font la queue inlassablement pour rien.  
9) Les frères Winchester sont manipulés par le destin depuis longtemps. Un démon a fait boire son sang au cadet, Sam pour en faire un surhomme et le future réceptacle de Lucifer. En se sacrifiant pour son frère et après avoir passé un moment en enfer Dean devient le messager des anges et le futur réceptacle de Michael. 

* * *

**Vampire Break**

**"34"**

* * *

_Une trentaine d'années plus tôt..._

- Je suis enceinte. »  
- Comment ? C'est possible, je croyais que tu... »  
- Moi aussi, mais... »  
- Génial... c'est génial ! »  
- C'est pas le moment idéal. »  
- On fera avec, d'accord ? »

La femme secoue la tête quelque secondes. Un enfant peut être handicapant dans leur métier respectif, lorsqu'elle avait vu le trait bleu, la femme en elle avait remercié le seigneur pour ce miracle, mais la femme d'affaire avait vu un parasite empiéter dans son monde. Une part d'elle voulait avorter, mais rien qu'à voir le visage radieux de son mari, mieux valait qu'elle le garde. Peut-être que ça sauverait son couple... allons savoir. Elle était persuadée que son mari avait fait un enfant à une autre, il lui cachait quelque chose et un jour elle saurait ce que c'est !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Willow attrape un gros livre avec empressement, elle doit vérifier quelque chose car la situation est bien trop grave pour qu'elle ne panique pas. Quoi qu'il se soit passé lors du rituel, Michael avait du ramener avec lui quelque chose. Étonnamment T-Bag ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était resté si longuement dans le coma que la présence avait pu se cacher. Elle connaissait le nom de plusieurs esprits capables de parasiter un corps humain grâce à la magie, voir même des entités surpuissantes qu'il était mieux de laisser bien loin du monde humain. Celle-ci était assez terrorisante pour qu'un changelling court se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère. Pourquoi diable Killiane n'était pas auprès d'elle quand elle avait besoin de lui ?!

- Willow ? C'est moi, je te signale que j'ai une horde de rats à mes trousses. »

Une horde de rats ? De quoi parlait Mahonne ?! La rouquine s'arrête dans ses recherches le temps d'observer la scène.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de les révoquer, tu peux faire quelque chose, j'en ai partout. Sale bête, lâche ma chaussure, tu vois bien que je fais pas de mal à ta maitresse ! »

Mahonne pense devenir fou, depuis qu'il a pris Gretchen dans ses bras, ces affreux rongeurs essayent de le croquer afin de protéger leur sorcière. Il peut essayer d'imaginer le lien entre sorcier et invocation, mais ça commence à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. Il secoue frénétiquement sa jambe afin de se débarrasser de l'armée miniature qui l'assaille. Willow malgré le sérieux de la situation éclate de rire envoyant l'agent encerclé par le horde de rats, apparemment la femme a su utiliser les sortilèges de magie verte qu'elle lui avait dénichés. C'est un sort des plus basiques qu'elle avait réussi visiblement à maitriser avec brio... Willow regarde l'armée miniature avec clémence, ils ne font que protéger leur invocatrice et que Alexander soit heureux car sans la conscience de la sorcière qui les avait éveillé, ils n'ont pas la hargne que la magie leur insuffle normalement. Elle prononce les mots magiques qui les délient du sort et l'armée se dissipe dans les ténèbres. Une fois dans le sanctuaire, Mahonne dépose sa collègue à ses côtés avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Scofield est déjà sur pied ? »  
- Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise ! »  
- Laquelle ? »  
- Il a ramené quelque chose avec lui quand j'ai fait mon rituel, il y a quelque chose de terrifiant qui vient de se réveiller ; il a été capable de me donner du fil à retordre. J'ignore ce qui a pris possession de Michael mais c'est du lourd !  
- Aucune idée ? »  
- Je l'ai pas vu assez longtemps mais j'ai eu peur pour ma vie ! »

Willow tremble, Alexander lui masse les épaules gentiment car il sait que la sorcière a arrêté de jouer avec les forces occultes depuis un moment. Son karma est redevenu blanc comme neige, mais pour Spike et Michael elle avait puisé dans des forces que personne n'avait invoqué depuis des lustres. Qui pouvait bien se cacher dans ce genre de flux ? Dieu seul savait !

- Willy ? Tu sais ce qu c'est ? »  
- Non, ça fait très peur... »  
- Du même genre que T-Bag ? »  
- Non... en pire ! »

En pire ? Ils avaient déjà un soucis avec les néo-vampires, alors si Michael abritait une créature pire que ça, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau ! Mahonne délaisse sa collègue puis ressort du sanctuaire, il doit aller voir ça de lui-même !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

L'Oracle masculin s'interpose entre la femme et l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. Les anges ne sont pas sensés intervenir dans le monde humain à leur guise, il y avait un plan et chacun était prié de le suivre à la lettre. Si une mission angélique avait été envoyée officiellement, il l'aurait vu, il aurait su. La façon de faire de l'ange n'estt pas normale. Il est fourbe et quelqu'un qui se cache pour intervenir n'est pas digne de sa confiance. Il n'a pas l'air d'un déchu, mais il n'a pas l'air non plus d'un véritable ange.

- Quel est ton nom ? »

L'ange ne bouge pas ni ne dit mot, il joue avec sa friandise avec cet air suffisant qui lui ressort par les yeux. Le pouvoir distillé lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose... Mais c'est dans son aura qu'il comprend, l'homme tend tout à coup le bras, la paume de sa main dirigée vers l'ange.

- Un embrouilleur... »  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient des dieux païens à l'instar de Loki ? »  
- Pas celui-ci ! »

L'ange rigole, il se tourne vers l'image où le temps s'est suspendu en oubliant les deux Oracles, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas en mesure de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'est peut-être pas là pour une mission divine officielle, mais si il est là, c'est que son père le veut. Il repense à la lame qui a pourfendu son corps, à la douleur et le déchirement de sa grâce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Il était mort de la main de son grand-frère pour avoir embrassé le libre-arbitre et avoir aidé deux frères à ne pas subir le sort qu'on avait réservé à ses deux ainés.  
Depuis son retour parmi les vivants on lui a demandé qu'une seule et unique chose : corriger une erreur de son passé afin de protéger le monde. Il reconnait bien là son père, il n'a pas été ramené à la vie en vain, mais bel et bien pour réparer une boulette. Il continue de jouer son rôle puisque c'était là le lot de Loki. Après ça, il pourra à nouveau se délecter des saveurs du monde humain, en commençant par flirter avec deux jolies jumelles chaudes comme la braise... Mais pour le moment, il doit stopper Michael ainsi que les deux néo-vampires... enfin les trois. A lui tout seul ça risque quand même d'être un sacré défit !

- On m'a nommé Gabriel... Dans une autre vie. »  
- Gabriel, l'Archange ? »  
- En effet. »

La femme s'incline respectueusement. Il ne fait pourtant pas parti des plus hauts rangs angéliques, c'est ce que beaucoup croient, mais c'est totalement faux. Pour être précis ils sont la plus haute branche du dernier étage, à pouvoir vaquer dans le monde humain sans distordre celui-ci par leur puissance ; mais les trônes, les dominations, les chérubins et surtout les séraphins sont encore bien plus puissants que lui. Il n'a jamais aimé les puissance du second et de premier ordre, ils sont loin de l'image que l'on se fait des anges, un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela dit, il y a quelque chose de terriblement malsain chez les séraphins. Enfin, qu'importe, le monde des anges n'est plus pour lui qu'un souvenir oublié.

- Que se passe-t-il ? »  
- Il semblerait que j'ai entrainé la fin du monde à cause d'une mauvaise blague, j'ignore par contre comment arranger ça. »  
- Peut-être pouvons-nous vous aider ? »  
- Regardez et n'intervenez pas... »

L'ange déploie ses ailes de lumière devant le regard ébahi de son audience puis s'envole souplement, il doit rejoindre le temps présent car il ne veut pas jouer avec une boucle temporelle, pas cette fois. C'est à cause de lui que tout part en vrille, alors il doit se donner la peine d'arranger les choses. En s'opposant à Lucifer il a retrouvé quelque chose de la flamme guerrière qu'il avait eu et ne veut pas la perdre maintenant. Pour une dernière fois, il sera Gabriel, l'archange messager à l'épée enflammée.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Déjà fini ? Je t'aurais cru plus résistant ! »

T-Bag serre les dents, il n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il se fait mener en bateau depuis le début du combat par Spike. L'autre a développé les mêmes pouvoirs que lui à la différence prêt que le vampire sait mieux manier son arme que le pédophile. Le décalage de puissance est tel qu'il n'est plus qu'en posture défensive. T-Bag est essoufflé, il ignore si il pourra rendre son âme à celui qui est devenu comme un frère, mais si il n'y arrive pas, T-Bag sait qu'il ne saura être celui qui le terrassera. La nouvelle marée qui se rue sur lui l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, elle le broie contre la pierre aussi surement qu'un rouleau compresseur. Son corps se disloque sous la pression dont il n'arrive pas à se soustraire, son regard se fait de plus en plus sombre à tel point qu'il a l'impression de s'endormir.  
Tout à coup la force s'arrête, le violeur tombe à genoux contre le sol incapable de bouger, Faith est dans le dos de Spike et vient de planter le pieu de cet espèce de professeur fou dans le torse de son adversaire. Spike grogne car ça doit faire un mal de chien, il délaisse T-Bag de son attention pour se saisir de la tueuse par le cou, la soulevant de terre comme un fétus de paille. Si Théodore n'intervient pas, la femme sera tuée séance tenante pour avoir osé toucher à Drusilla. En repensant à elle, T-Bag s'aperçoit qu'elle ne git plus sur le sol et qu'elle s'est cachée derrière une créature qui ressemble plus à une chauve-souris qu'à un être humain. Elle a mordu dans l'un de ses poignets et se nourri de son sang. Lorsqu'il se relève, Mahonne fait irruption dans la salle, il arme sa mitrailleuse et tire à plusieurs reprises sur le blond, permettant à T-Bag de s'élancer sur lui et de protéger Faith de la lame sombre qui avait dans l'idée de la pourfendre.

- Théodore, faut qu'on bouge. »

Mahonne veut tout faire sauter, il aurait aimé pouvoir proposer quelque chose d'autre mais il se sent bien incapable de faire le poids contre le vampire. Il y a un cri venant d'un couloir derrière eux, le barbu est stupéfait de voir Angel avancer à pas lents, le vampire tient son côté gauche qui saigne abondamment. Angel s'écroule sur le sol quasiment exsangue. Faith tremble entre ses doigts, mais le pire est dès à présent là, lorsqu'il voit Lincoln s'avancer dans la lumière, le visage transfiguré dans l'horreur. Son sourire rougi par le sang le fait soupirer de mécontentement. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont changé le frère de Michael...

- Vlà le Fléau... Tu t'es bien amusé ? Angelus est goutu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chaque pas que fait Lincoln raisonne contre la pierre, le vampire est un monstre, il n'est pas ce que Spike est, il n'est pas non plus comme Théodore, il est bien pire que ça. Il voit son corps se distordre et son poing devenir aussi gros qu'une enclume, le sociopathe a juste le temps de pousser Faith à terre avant que l'impacte ne le touche, il ploie sous la force brutale qui émane de son pseudo beau-frère. Il n'a jamais aimé le Burrows, mais là il a une raison en béton de le haïr. Les muscles du Fléau dansent dans un bruit repoussant l'écrasant un peu plus encore. Théodore a dégusté face à Spike, mais c'était presque une partie de plaisir face à ce qui l'attend si il n'esquive pas le prochain coup.

- Alex, appuis ! »

Ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir indemne, autant tout faire sauter et eux avec. Ils avaient pensé à cette possibilité, Faith incline la tête acceptant la sentence car rien n'arrivera à bout de ces monstres. Théodore s'excuse d'avance auprès de Michael parce qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir...

_Bien des années auparavant...  
_

- Il est tombé. »  
- Qui ça ? »  
- L'Archange Zadkiel, je pensais que tu souhaiterais être au courant. »  
- Il... »  
- Il a suivi ton exemple, mon frère, à la différence prêt que lui, voulait devenir humain. Sa grâce est tombée hier dans ce monde, il renaitra bientôt. »  
- Merci... »  
- Pas de soucis, excuse-moi mais j'ai trois jolies poupées qui m'attendent. »  
- Fais gaffe, tu deviens comme moi. »  
- Et pourquoi pas, je pourrais même être pire... »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Et si je faisais comme les démons ? »  
- Récolter des âmes ? Tu es sérieux ? »  
- Et pourquoi pas ! »

L'ange rigole, il a toujours aimé ce frère un peu plus que tous les autres, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Parfois Balthazar est un peu plus tordu que lui, mais lui au moins n'est pas un mouton comme ceux qui sont restés aux cieux. Il n'est pas non plus comme leurs autres frères, impliqué dans une bataille perpétuelle. Il pense à Zadkiel car ils ont été proche lorsqu'il foulait encore le monde des anges. Zadkiel aimait tout le monde, normal quand on était l'ange de la pitié, du pardon, de la miséricorde divine ainsi que de la compassion... on était quelqu'un forcément d'attentionné. Un peu trop même ! Zadkiel n'était pas étranger à sa décision de venir s'installer dans le monde humain sous une fausse identité, c'est certainement le seul de ses frères à l'avoir incité à embrasser le libre-arbitre. Que Zadkiel soit tombé voulait dire que le monde des anges allait très mal. Il devra garder un œil sur lui, on est jamais trop prudent, car un ange devenu humain oublie tout de son passé et devient une proie aisée !

_Des milliards d'années auparavant_

- Gabriel ? »

L'ange relève la tête, il observe son frère se rapprocher de lui. Son moral est au plus bas. Aujourd'hui encore les légions de ses ainées sont parties pour la guerre. Il déteste la guerre, l'ange n'y a jamais participé. Il est un messager rien de plus. Parfois Michael le renie à cause de son infériorité et Lucifiel le toise avec mépris... Raphaël fait comme si il n'existait pas, parce qu'il ne fait pas parti du grand conseil quant à Uriel... disons qu'Uriel n'aime personne d'autre que sa petite personne et Dieu. Les quatre frères sont maintenant des inconnus, il est loin le temps où ils pouvaient rester tous les quatre ensemble à contempler l'éden, aujourd'hui ils ont soif de puissance et de pouvoir. Gabriel lui, aimerait profiter de son existence et vivre en paix, seulement ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? »  
- Rien... »

Zadkiel fronce les sourcils, il sait très bien les soucis qui rongent le cadet des quatre frères, mais il se taira. Lui aussi il souffre de cette violence, car il incarne la compassion et la miséricorde, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour stopper ça.  
Lorsque la légion de Michaël revient, elle illumine les jardins d'un éclair embrasant. Il y a longtemps, il avait aimé leur vol resplendissant, maintenant ça ressemble au tonner grondant de l'apocalypse. Il y a un brouhaha assourdissant lorsqu'un Balthazar les rejoint.

- Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Lucifiel vient de signer la rébellion, Michaël en appel à ses frères pour le combat. »

L'ange n'ose croire ces paroles. Lucifiel et Michael sont jumeaux, ils sont même plus que ça, ils sont le même ange divisé en deux. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre et inversement. Si Lucifiel se range du côté des renégats, alors les deux frères s'entre-déchireront. Il est loin le temps où Lucifiel et Michael le menaient aux confins de leur plan afin d'observer la création de leur père. Il a perdu l'innocence de ses jeunes années et ses frères ont oublié qu'ils ont eu un cœur. Les jumeaux sont devenus des machines à tuer qui ne se posent jamais de question, qui ne contemplent plus mais détruisent. Que s'est-il passé pour que leur famille n'existe plus ?

- Gabriel... »  
- Je ne me battrais pas ! »

Raphaël détourne son regard, il croit entendre une insulte sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Uriel joue avec sa faux puis rejoint la légion de Michael sans prononcer un seul mot. Il regarde impuissant ses frères se dresser les uns contre les autres et qu'importe ce qu'il pourra dire, rien n'y changera. Ses yeux sont témoins de la chute de Lucifiel, il le regarde, impuissant, son frère être enfermé dans les abîmes sous le regard amusé de ses aînés. Gabriel a le cœur gros, Lucifiel a peut-être eu tord de se dresser contre les humains, mais il ne méritait pas ce châtiment, il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé dans cette boite par ceux qui détenaient le même source d'énergie que lui.

- Gabriel... »  
- Je ne veux plus jamais voir les miens s'entre-tuer. Si peu d'entre eux sont revenus aujourd'hui et pourquoi ?! »  
- Gab... je suis désolé. »  
- Quel est le but de rester ici ? Père n'intervient pas ! Il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Ne voit-il que ses enfants se font du mal ? »  
- Il le voit... »  
- Je voudrais partir... »

La visage de Zadkiel est doux, il caresse ses ailes d'une façon chaleureuse, il y a encore des années ses frères auraient eu ce genre d'attentions, mais tout ceci a pris fin depuis que les humains ont été créé puis chassé...

- On peut arranger ça. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Je refuse de te voir souffrir plus longtemps. Si telle est ta décision je t'aiderais. »

Zadkiel est un bon ami, il fait parti de la nouvelle génération d'Archanges, il n'est pas un frère à proprement parler, mais il a plus de complicité avec lui qu'avec ceux partageant son essence. Gabriel prend les armes une toute dernière fois lorsque ses frères se dressent contre ceux voulant détrôner le Métatron, puis, lorsque le plan est prêt, Gabriel descend avec Zadkiel dans le monde des humains. Officiellement Gabriel est mort pendant la bataille, il ignore si ses frères le pleureront, mais il a assez vu la grâce des siens partir en cendres.  
C'est Zadkiel qui lui trouve sa nouvelle identité puisqu'il a longuement étudier les différentes théologies. Loki vient d'être arrêté par les Ases pour le meurtre d'un autre dieu, un poste de Trickster s'est donc ouvert. Gabriel a un peu de mal à se dire qu'il devra être ce genre de personnage, mais si avec ça, il peut s'intégrer à ce monde, il fera de son mieux. Lorsque le temps des adieux arrive, il supplie Zadkiel de rester à ses côtés, mais l'ange n'est pas prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il aime encore l'éden et croit en de meilleurs jours...  
C'est la dernière fois qu'il a vu l'ange Zadkiel, le jeune Gabriel est devenu un embrouilleur hors paire à travers les ages et il a pris plaisir à s'amuser de ses tours pendables. Beaucoup de ses frères l'ont rejoint sur terre, comme Balthazar qui vient passer de longues vacances chez les humains lorsqu'il lui en prend l'envie.

C'est lors d'une de ces escapades d'ailleurs que le marchand d'armes angéliques lui a dit que Zadkiel était tombé. Son ami avait fait le choix de naitre sous une forme humaine, il ignorait pourquoi, mais puisque Zadkiel avait été là pour le guider lors de sa renaissance, il fut là pour la sienne.

_Neuf mois plus tard._

- Vous avez un joli petit garçon ! »

Le toubib plisse les paupières en donnant l'enfant à sa mère. Il observe cette magnifique lumière que personne ne peut voir dans la pièce en souriant intérieurement. L'âme de Zadkiel est magnifique, il n'imagine pas un seul instant que l'humanité le corrompra. L'Archange a toujours été droit et Gabriel veillera à ce qu'il le reste. Ce jour-là, il s'est assuré qu'un symbole énochian soit gravé sur ses os, empêchant qu'un démon mal intentionné ait l'idée de faire du mal à son petit-frère. Gabriel le sert dans ses bras, avant de le donner à la sage femme, il se serait bien enfui avec l'enfant mais quelle vie pouvait-il offrir à un humain ? Il espère que sa famille prenne bien soin de lui.

- Dors bien, petit ange. »

_Cinq ans plus tard._

- Ne t'éloignes pas trop ! »

L'enfant fait un rapide signe positif de la tête en direction de sa mère qui parlait au téléphone, puis il gambade entre les autres enfants. Il n'aime pas le parc, mais il aime bien s'éloigner un peu et regarder les insectes. Il y a toujours à apprendre d'eux. Ses yeux bleus coulent dans l'herbe haute mais s'arrêtent soudainement sur une chaussure noire.

- Salut bonhomme ! »  
- Je dois pas parler aux étrangers. »  
- C'est vrai, ta maman a raison. »

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui, son regard lui dit vaguement quelque chose, normalement il n'accepte rien des étrangers, mais quelque chose lui donne confiance, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Sa petite main attrape la sucette rouge que l'inconnu lui tend.

- Ça sera notre petit secret ! »

Après un clignement de l'œil, l'homme disparait devant son regard interrogatif.

_Quinze ans plus tard._

- Vous comprenez où vous êtes ? »

Oui, il comprend. Il comprend très bien... Il observe l'infirmière qui note quelque chose sur un calepin. Il est sanglé sur un lit, dans une chambre capitonnée, il devient fou à cause de sa maladie. Il ne sait plus si il a rêvé faire une tentative de suicide ou si il l'a vraiment fait, mais il ne peut pas bouger et est sous forte dose de tranquillisant.

- Vous dites entendre des voix ? »

Des voix ? Un bourdonnement perpétuelle dont il ignore la provenance. Parfois ça crie dans son crâne mais il ne comprend pas ce que les voix veulent de lui. Devient-il schizophrène ? Il a assez d'une tare et ne veut certainement pas en accumuler. L'homme essaye vainement de bouger, de fuir, car les voix sont à nouveau pressentes.

- Laissez-nous ! »  
- Docteur Sexy ? »  
- En effet, veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait. »

La femme sort de la chambre blanche, son regard bleu semble fatigué mais en fait c'est bien plus que cela. Et qui a pour nom Sexy ? En tout cas, ça ne donne pas confiance au prochain toubib qui s'avère être un homme. Le nouveau venu sort un stylo de sa poche puis note quelque chose sur son bilan de santé qu'il accroche avec entrain sur le mur de sa chambre. Une sucette rouge passe devant son regard tandis que l'homme l'observe avec pitié. Sa tête lui dit vaguement quelque chose, il a l'impression de l'avoir vu dans ses rêves.

- Erreur de débutant, t'as oublié de couper radio ange. Je te dirais bien que c'est pas du tout une fréquence qu'un humain doit entendre, mais tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que je suis là, hein ? Aller suce ça et ça ira mieux ! Et soit heureux que je ne te demande pas de sucer autre chose, diable que ton enveloppe est sexy ! »

La sucette est calée entre ses lèvres, il n'a aucune envie de garder ça dans le bec mais il est bien en peine de la recracher, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a soudainement envie de dormir et que le silence se fait... enfin !

_Cinq ans plus tard...  
_

Il a mal...  
Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, l'homme avait pris un gâteau à la pâtisserie du coin, avait emballé son cadeau et avait pris le chemin le plus court. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'opter pour la rapidité plutôt que pour la précaution. L'endroit était toujours mal famé, mais jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis à part cet homme qui le suivait sans cesse. Un stalker, la bonne affaire ! Il lui tendait un sourire puis continuait sa route sans jamais s'arrêter. L'homme le suivait habituellement puis disparaissait comme il était venu. Ce soir, il allait annoncer à sa mère sa dernière promotion. Après les années sombres de sa schizophrénie, il avait réussi à avancer dans la vie. Il prenait un traitement, voyait un psy régulièrement et avait pris un travail honnête. Il était assistant sociale, il aidait les plus démunis et venait d'être nommé adjoint au chef de son cabinet. C'était une chance ! Une chance de faire ses preuves et de défendre avec ferveur les femmes et les enfants en difficultés ou les gens abandonnés par le système. Tout sourire, il avance sans prendre garde à l'homme qui le suit encore aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'une lame bleutée traverse son corps, l'homme fait tomber son paquet cadeau ainsi que le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa mère.

Il a mal... Une douleur qu'il n'a jamais connu. Il voit la lame sortir de l'autre côté de son torse au niveau de son cœur. Une lumière puissante semble s'échapper de la plaie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'effraie. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il commence à peine à entamer le meilleure de sa vie. Quelqu'un crie un nom qui lui est étranger, mais pourtant quelque chose lui dit que c'est son nom, que c'est lui qu'on appelle... La personne derrière lui prononce des mots dans une langue qu'il ne connait pas, mais lorsque l'homme qui crie est enfin visible, la présence disparait et le laisse s'écrouler au sol.

- Zadkiel, non, Zadkiel ! »

Il lui semble qu'il a un jour répondu à ce nom. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent, il voit une grande clarté, une lumière à la fois brulante et sécurisante. Il sourit bien que ses yeux humains ne voient pas Gabriel comme il l'a vu lorsqu'il fut ange, son cœur sait qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Gab... »

La lumière qui s'échappe de son torse est de plus en plus éclatante, il va mourir, il le sait, mais son âme n'a jamais oublié l'Archange Gabriel. Sa main glisse dans la chevelure qu'il ne voit pas et il sourit.  
Zadkiel est mort entre ses bras ce soir-là. Gabriel se souvient de la peur, de la rage et de la vengeance qui l'a animé. Il a pris des années, des siècles avant de trouver le fautif car ce n'était pas un ange, pas plus qu'un démon qui s'était attaqué à son ami, mais bien pire encore. Lorsqu'il sut de source sûre que le meurtrier de Zadkiel fut un dieu zoroastrien, il se mit en croisade. L'épée à la main, Gabriel fut à nouveau un ange digne des légions de son frère. Beaucoup de dieux périrent dans sa quête de vengeance, quelques démons aussi, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le coupable, l'ange sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil et d'obscurité.

- Je te cherchais... »  
- Ha oui ? »

L'homme se tourne sous son regard , il a le teint blanc comme le lait et les yeux presque jaunes, ils s'illuminent d'ailleurs lorsque le dieu lui fait face. Il s'est renseigné sur ses pouvoirs et sa motivation et lorsqu'il a compris le but du dieu, sa grâce chanta comme jamais elle n'avait retenti avant.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'accaparer le vaisseau d'un ange. »  
- C'est le corps qui me sierra le plus... Je serais éclatant comme un millier de soleils, plus puissant que jamais je ne l'aie été. Ne veux-tu pas de cette force ? Je te l'offrirais... Donne-moi le corps de ton ami Balthazar, et toi et moi mon frère, nous dominerons le monde. Je serais le dieu adulé et craint, je serais l'alpha et toi l'oméga... »

Le dieu est complètement cinglé, mais après avoir trainé des millénaires en leur sordide compagnie, Gabriel sait qu'il n'est pas le pire... quoi que... Ahura est sensé être un esprit de bonté, mais il est tellement narcissique que sa lumière est devenue impure au fil des millénaires. Lors des quelques réunions aux sommets inter-dieux de tout horizon Ahura finissait par s'attirer les foudres de Kali. Et croyez-le, personne, personne n'aimait s'attirer le courroux de cette déesse symbolisant la mort. Ahura était un immortel, comme tous les dieux, à la seule exception prêt que rien ni personne, pas même un pieux ne pouvait en venir à bout. Il était impossible de tuer la lumière de cette créature, aussi le Trickster se joua du dieu et pour toute récompense il lui accorda la vie mortelle dans sa plus obscure façon...

_Huit ans plus tard..._

Il pleure seul dans son placard. Il a peur des ténèbres car elles l'envahissent. L'enfant ferme les yeux, il entend parfois en écho le rire sarcastique de quelqu'un. De temps en temps, enfermé dans son placard, il croit voir les yeux effrayants d'un quelconque monstre et il hurle. Il frappe de ses poings la porte espérant qu'elle cède, mais elle tient bon. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que derrière, un homme est adossé contre elle et se moque de son sort en l'entendant hurler comme un forcené. Son père adoptif est parti se saouler le laissant seul dans l'obscurité totale. L'enfant sert ses genoux et appelle son frère d'une voix suppliante. Lorsque leurs parents sont morts, son frère n'était pas en age de prendre la garde de son cadet, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il venait toujours le voir, parfois quand son père adoptif était de bonne humeur, il lui laissait le droit de passer le week-end avec son ainé, mais la plus part du temps il vivait un cauchemar qu'il taisait. Une voix lui disait qu'il méritait cette punition et que dorénavant sa vie serait une succession de moments plus obscures les uns que les autres...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Michael marche dans les couloirs mais il ignore où il va, il ignore qui il est. Son corps titube, sa vision est étrange, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Tout ce qui martèle son crâne est le nom de pédophile. Théodore... Théodore... comme une sorte de prière muette. Il devrait avoir mal partout avec ce qu'il a pris tantôt mais son corps semble bien tolérer les maux. Qui est-il ? Une partie de son crâne répond Michael Scofield, une autre dit qu'elle a oublié. En effet il a oublié quelque chose d'important, mais plus il marche plus son cerveau s'embrouille. Que fait-il là ? Il se souvient de la lame qui a tailladé son visage, lorsque sa main glisse sur ses yeux il sent la chair vibrer. Il ne devrait pas voir, mais il distingue les objets et les murs sans difficulté dans un dégradé de sumi-e... Il ne veut pas réfléchir, il ne veut pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive ; il court aux travers des couloirs jusqu'aux éclats de voix en pensant qu'à une seule chose... T-Bag.  
Michael n'est pas complètement idiot, loin de là, il a bien vu que les deux agents, Faith et Théodore ont monté un plan annexe sans rien lui dire. Il a vu les manigances, les murmures alors il sait que quelque chose de grave va arriver si il ne se dépêche pas. L'ingénieur ressent une présence derrière lui, quelque chose d'à la fois pressant et étouffant, il a peur de cette chose qui le pourchasse ; en se retournant il ne distingue rien qu'un espace rempli de blanc, de lumière pure qui le fait détaller comme un lapin. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est mais son être vibre de terreur. Lorsqu'il franchit le dernier couloir et s'engouffre dans la salle il reste médusé par le spectacle. Là au milieu de la pièce, ce qu'il appelait encore frère s'acharne sur le corps du pédophile. Mahonne est à terre, quelques centimètres plus loin, mais ce qui happe son regard est le clignotement qui s'échappe d'un petit boitier noir. Il sait, il connait maintenant le plan des agents Mahonne et Morgan... Comment Théodore avait-il pu le regarder dans les yeux avant de partir et comment avait-il pu promettre de rentrer à ses côtés si c'était pour faire ça ? Devait-il vivre dans l'obscurité pour toujours ? Devait-il perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait ? Plus jamais... Michael hurle, ce cri qui sort de ces cordes vocales n'a rien d'humain, il ressemble à s'y méprendre à ces armes sonores que les flics utilisent lors des émeutes. Lorsque tout le monde le regarde, il sait enfin ce qui se passe ici. Burrows le contemple délaissant le corps du pédophile, il le reconnait, il a la même impression en regardant cette chose car elle est son frère. Le frère qu'il n'a jamais aimé. L'obscurité est si grande que ses jambes flagellent.

_Quelques années plus tôt..._

- Une race de super vampire, vous voulez en faire quoi ? »  
- Plus que ça ! »

L'homme hausse un sourcil en dégustant son verre de vin, il a accepté la présence du maitre vampire car c'est avant tout un homme d'affaire et lorsqu'on lui propose une affaire juteuse, il se doit d'écouter son interlocuteur. Il pourra toujours le torturer et le saigner à blanc si il lui a fait perdre son précieux temps. Son chien noir observe la créature, toutes dents dehors prêt à faire du pâté pour chien de l'enfer au claquement de doigts de son maitre.

- Ça ne sera plus des vampires, mais des dieux. Nous sommes peut-être immortels, mais nous sommes vulnérables, nous sommes mortels car un simple pieu dans le cœur nous terrassera. On peut revenir du purgatoire assez facilement, surtout depuis qu'un humain a ouvert la porte... mais je veux plus que ça ! Une assurance pour mon sang de perdurer même lorsque vous aurez détruit l'humanité. »

L'homme brun sourit sinistrement, son interlocuteur est au courant de beaucoup de choses le concernant, ce n'est pourtant qu'un animal, un fils d'Eve, rien de plus, mais il doit avoir des alliés très haut placés pour avoir entendu parler des tablettes, car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. Fermer l'enfer une bonne fois pour toute et fouler le monde humain librement. Régner sous le soleil du créateur et menacer les anges, pour le peu qu'il en restait. Il doit un jour remercier Castiel pour son génocide efficace...

- Et je peux vous donner une clef pour vous rendre en éden. »

Là ça commence à l'intéresser énormément cette histoire ! Le chien à ses côtés disparait dans le silence de l'obscurité, il attire le vampire dans les méandres de son fief afin de discuter calmement et à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Ils passent devant la file d'attente interminable de son nouvel enfer puis s'installent dans son palace. Il a refait la déco après que Lucifer ait été évincé pour de bon, il a pris aujourd'hui le titre de Satan et siège tout en haut de la hiérarchie démoniaque. Le boss, il aime qu'on l'appelle comme ça, son égo a besoin de respect et de peur ! Le vampire lui parle de son plan, un plan qui pourrait être très intéressant pour les démons. Monter en Éden à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau et détruire leurs pires ennemis... Il n'aurait même plus besoin des tablettes sur les anges !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça me coute ? »  
- L'aide nécessaire à la création de mes super vampires et l'accord signé en bonne et due forme que vos démons ne feront rien contre les miens lorsque le jour viendra. Je m'assure de la descendance de ma famille, le monde humain me plait je n'ai aucune envie d'être renvoyé au purgatoire. »  
- Si je comprends bien vous voulez un terrain pour vos congénères suceurs de sang ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Pas trop ensoleillé je présume ? »  
- Lorsque les néo-vampires verront le jour ça ne sera plus un soucis ! »  
- Bien... Que pensez-vous de l'Australie, les kangourous, les koalas et toutes cette faune démontrant le côté un peu Frankenstein de notre bon vieux créateur... »  
- Une ile ? »  
- Un continent ! Et personne ne pourra aller vous embêter... »

Le vampire hésite, Crowley l'observe avec attention guettant la réponse positive du maitre ; il ne peut refuser une telle offre, l'Australie sera un terrain fermé, les démons y seront persona non gratta et ces suceurs de sang pourront y faire la nouba si ils le veulent Crowley n'en aura cure ! Il aura l'éden pour s'ébaubir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Marché conclu ! »

Après la signature du pacte en bonne et du forme ainsi qu'un baiser clôturant le tout, Crowley donne ses directives en souriant. Tout ça valait bien le fait d'embrasser un animal même aussi repoussant que celui-ci... l'Éden... voilà longtemps qu'il voulait y aller.

- Le premier pion à déplacer est le fou. J'ai besoin de Théodore Bagwell en prison. A fox River ! »

Lorsque la demande tomba, il fut aisé pour lui d'investir le corps d'un humain, d'un juge plus précisément. Il observa le jugement avec intérêt. Les humains faisaient dans la demi-mesure, jamais il ne perdrait son temps à faire parler deux avocats pendant si longtemps. Il ne voulait pas se faire l'avocat du diable mais... roh qu'elle était bonne celle-là ! Le juge éclata de rire en plein milieu de l'assistance sous les regards étonnés des jurés. Quoi qu'il en soit le destin de cet humain était tout tracé. Lorsqu'il put enfin abattre son maillet de bois sur son pupitre Crowley envoya derrière les barreaux ce dénommé Théodore Bagwell pour les décennies à venir.

- Le second pion à déplacer est la tour. Elle doit tomber et se retrouver à Fox river... La peine capitale, veillez bien à ce que son procès ne soit pas équitable et qu'il paye pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. »  
- Quel sera le prochain pion ? »  
- Le roi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ira à Fox River tout seul comme un grand. En ce qui concerne le cavalier je m'en occupe. »

Le roi... son pion. Son billet aller simple pour l'éden... Crowley est un sadique, un véritable tordu, aussi il n'est pas difficile pour lui d'orchestré l'affaire Steadman d'une main de maître. Il est même dans l'audience lorsque le dénommé Burrows tombe sous le regard effondré de son jeune frère. Une beauté si vous voulez son avis. Il perçoit avec fierté la lumière inonder son regard d'ange... un véritable délice qu'il prendra plaisir à torturer lorsqu'il mettra la main dessus.  
Il ne lève pas le petit doigt pour le cavalier à part pour retrouver un médaillon enfoui sous la bouche de l'enfer de Sunnydale. Qu'on soit bien clair, il n'a jamais été au courant de cette histoire, ils sont nombreux à avoir voulu le poste de Satan, mais comme dans tout coup d'état, il y a eu des loupés. A l'instar de celui-ci.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- Infiltrez le Red Shield. Lorsque Spike tombera dans les mains de la police, il doit être envoyé à Fox River. »  
- Le Red Shield, rien que ça... »  
- Pour le roi des enfers c'est certainement aussi facile que de gagner une partie de poker. »

Les vilaines flatteries que voilà, mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de pavaner sous les dires de l'animal. Il était vrai, Crowley pouvait déjouer pas mal de leur gadgets et infiltrer leur repaire. Il allait devoir investir le corps de leur chef et pour ça, il allait devoir potasser un peu ses vieux rituels car il était à prévoir que l'homme aurait un talisman contre les possessions. Diable où était passé le bon vieux temps où il suffisait d'avoir un peu plus de volonté que l'hôte pour devenir roi parmi les humains...

- Patron ? On a retrouvé Spike, je viens de le faire transférer à la prison de Fox River comme vous l'aviez demandé. Que fait-on, on demande une extraction ? On ne voudrait pas que son cas particulier soit ébruité. »

Patron ? Roh, il ne fallait pas ! Crowley se dandina sur son siège, le QG du Red Shield était d'un chic. L'homme buvait les meilleurs alcools que diable ! Il ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre un peu de ce magnifique bourbon. Remettant son cigare entre ses lèvres et en jetant ses pieds sur le bureau en bois d'ébène, Crowley roula des yeux. Non, le but n'était pas d'enfermer quelqu'un pour l'extraire ensuite ! Quand on enfermait c'était pour de bon, demandez aux âmes qui sont au fond du chaudron !

- Nous avons prévu quelque chose pour Spike, ne vous en faites pas ! Clôturez le dossier et passez à autre chose, agent Mahonne ! »

Oh comme il aimait être ce boss autoritaire et froid, encore qu'il s'était retenu, il ne parlait pas comme ça à ses sous-fifres ! Voilà, tous les pions avaient été mis à leur place, si il suivait les dires du vampire le plan se ferait tout seul. Comment le Canines Pointues savait ça, alors là, Crowley n'était pas devin ! En y repensant cette Drusilla ne devait pas être étrangère à cette affaire. Il s'assura que ses yeux soient toujours braqués sur le vampire en cas où il voudrait le doubler...

_Bien des mois plus tard..._

- Comment se portent nos affaires ? »  
- Parfaitement bien, ils se sont échappés. Notre roi a emmené avec lui le fou et le cavalier deux chances valent mieux qu'une seule et lui il prend les deux... brave garçon ! Tout est en place. Il sera bientôt malade et ils devront faire un choix. Vu que j'ai fait en sorte que Spike récupère son âme, il fera le choix le plus improbable pour un vampire. »  
- Lequel ? »  
- Soigner son état. Retournez prendre possession de l'infirmière Tancredi et mettez ça dans l'antidote de House. »

La fiole qu'il lui tend est insolite, ce qui l'est plus encore est l'obscurité épaisse qui y est enfermée. Il n'a jamais vu de ténèbres plus dense et croyez-le, il s'y connait dans cette matière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
- Le sang de l'obscurité la plus pure, le sang d'Angra Mainyu ou Arihmane si vous préférez. »  
- Le dieu obscure zoroastrien ? »  
- En effet. Son obscurité nous protègera de toute lumière, quelques goutes de son sang, une âme et vous verrez qu'avec le plus pur des sentiments on en arrive au chaos. »  
- Comment savez-vous que l'humain tombera malade ? »  
- C'est ce qui arrive quand un dieu partage son essence avec celle d'un ange... Ça fait frire le cerveau humain, surtout si il a des antécédents. »  
- Un dieu ? »  
- Ahura Mazda en personne. »

Crowley explose de rire en entendant le vampire. Ça lui rappelle quelque chose ça... Y'a pas si longtemps deux frères se sont opposés, Michael l'ange de la lumière et du feux et Lucifiel l'ancienne étoile du matin tombé pour ne pas avoir voulu se prosterner face aux humains. Il y avait aussi eu le cas des frères Winchester, l'enfant au sang démoniaque et la catin des anges. La dualité, le bien contre le mal faisait parti de l'essence même du monde. En repensant à ça il était bien heureux de ne jamais avoir eu de frère...

- Il ne restera plus rien de l'esprit humain quand la fusion sera terminée. Oh gardez votre œil sur votre vaisseau, je me dégage maintenant de toutes responsabilités, chacun de nous travaillera à la bonne augure de sa destinée. »  
- Pas si vite Quenottes, si je n'ai pas Michael toi et ta bande de petits marioles vous finirez dans un zoo. Pas de Michael, pas d'Australie ! »  
- Alors dépêchez-vous d'intervenir, Spike veut faire appel à une sorcière de haut rang en cas où l'antidote ne soit pas prêt. »  
- Willow... ne vous en faite pas pour elle, j'ai depuis longtemps un sorcier qui la suit... »

Puisqu'il devait tout faire seul, le brun soupira et se dirigea vers l'Amérique, il avait un canasson à convaincre de retourner pratiquer la magie obscure. Kilianne lui devait bien ça, un pacte était un pacte. Attendez, vous étiez certain qu'il ne s'amusait qu'avec les humains ? Non, avant ça Crowley avait versé dans la zoophilie avec les enfant d'Eve. Les animaux, si serviables, si reconnaissants... bien plus que les humains ! Le Kelpie lui devait un nombre incalculable de services, il effacerait son ardoise en s'assurant que les meilleurs dessins soient pour son aller simple pour le paradis.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Tu es dans la mouise ! »

Gabriel lâche du regard le spectacle, Michael est bien trop lumineux, il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. L'enfant devait se perdre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Si on pouvait pas tuer la lumière pure, on pouvait la restreindre et la consumer petit à petit. Il avait veillé à ce que Ahura souffre pour le crime commis. L'ange se retourne observant avec attention Balthazar.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Et que fais-tu en vie ? J'ai appris que Castiel t'avait tué. »  
- Et tu allais aussi le punir pour l'éternité ? »  
- Non, ça il le fait comme un grand, mais je l'ai peut-être un peu aidé. »  
- Gab, Castiel est un ami. »  
- Qui t'as poignardé dans le dos ! »  
- Quoi qu'il en soit je suis pas là pour ça, vient avec moi. »  
- Hum, où ça ? »  
- Voir la faute que tu as commise ! »

Les deux anges s'en vont dans un battement d'ailes.

L'endroit où ils se retrouvent lui est commun, il connait cette chambre d'enfant car il est resté des mois devant la porte de ce placard à essayer de se satisfaire de sa punition. Zadkiel lui manquera toujours si il avait pu lui rendre sa grâce avant que l'ange ne meurt, il aurait pu être ressuscité par leur père, mais un ange qui avait décidé de devenir humain mourrait comme tel si sa grâce ne lui avait pas été rendu. Zadkiel faisait parti des jardins d'éden au même titre que toutes les âmes défuntes... Jamais il ne reverra sa lumière, plus jamais l'ange ne caressera ses ailes de cette façon. Gabriel ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait aimé son cadet de cette façon, plus encore l'humain qu'il était devenu. Si à cet instant si il n'avait pas jouer avec les nerfs d'un humain, il aurait pu empêcher la mort de l'archange. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé alors il torturerait cet enfant jusqu'à ce que son âme soit repue de ses cris.

- Tu te souviens Michael de ce que disait papa ? Les anges veillent sur toi, alors si tu as peur, si tu te sens seul, lève la tête et prie. Je suis sûr qu'un ange te protégera. »  
- Comme ils ont protégé papa et maman ? Lincoln, les anges n'existent pas, ces des histoires pour endormir les bébés et je ne suis plus un bébé ! »  
- Ça je sais. Tu me le rappelles à chaque fois. Cela dit, penses-y. »

Michael est reposé sur le sol par les bras puissants de son frère. Il n'a jamais voulu lui dévoiler les mauvais traitements qu'il subit. Il attend. Il attend patiemment que son frère décroche un boulot stable apte à le prendre auprès de lui. En attendant, il fait face à son père adoptif avec toute la bravoure qu'un gosse peut avoir. Car si Lincoln savait, il ferait une bêtise et plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec son frère. Sous le regard de son ainé, il prend la main de son père adoptif et s'en retourne dans sa maison.

- Tu resteras là-dedans jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement ! »

La voix de son père est blanche, il traine l'enfant par le scalp puis le propulse dans le placard sous ses hurlements de terreur, il referme la porte en bois et plonge ensuite la chambre dans l'obscurité.

- Je veux pas t'entendre ! »

Son père a de la visite ce soir, il veut passer une bonne nuit à boire et à jouer aux cartes avec ses amis, il ne veut pas d'un gamin dans les pattes. Il a pris Michael pour l'argent que ça lui rapporte, certainement pas parce qu'il veut d'un enfant et c'est pas sa femme qui dira le contraire. Après quelques sanglots étouffés, le silence se fait. L'homme ferme la porte puis se dirige vers le salon, sans savoir que derrière la porte quelqu'un fixe le placard avec avidité. Gabriel se plait à faire apparaitre des monstres aux yeux terrorisés de l'enfant, il n'est pas difficile pour un embrouilleur de donner réalité aux monstres qui épouvantent les petits. Le grand-méchant loup, déjà fait, un ogre, ça devenait rengaine, serpents araignées et insectes en tout genre n'étaient pas très efficaces... Alors il donna vie à l'obscurité. Lorsque l'enfant cria de stupeur, l'Archange satisfait s'envola délaissant le gamin dans sa terreur. Ce que Gabriel ignore c'est qu'il a écouté les paroles de son père et a prié, longuement. Il a adressé chaque jour de torture des prières muettes jusqu'à ce qu'un chérubin ne descende du ciel : Aladiah, le second chœur de l'ordre des chérubins. Les chérubins étaient très affectés par la douleur des enfants ils n'avaient pas cette forme enfantine dans le monde des humains pour rien. Chaque jour, il parlait à l'oreille de Michael pour le soutenir. Chaque jour, il disposait de son temps libre pour veiller sur Michael jusqu'à ce que Ahura ne se réveille.

- Ça va aller... tu n'es pas seul. »

L'ange glissait contre l'épaule de l'enfant pour attester de sa présence, il fut surpris lorsque le regard qui se tourna vers lui n'eut plus cette étincelle humaine et que l'enfant énonça des mots enochians. Aladiah n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva avant qu'il ne soit pris au piège dans le placard avec l'enfant qui le dévora.

- Tu as donné à Ahura la puissance d'un ange, bien malgré toi. Ta pénitence a été sa fortune. Tu n'imagines pas ce que représente Michael pour certains. Ce n'est pas de lui dont tu dois avoir peur, mais l'usage qu'on peut en faire si on s'appelle Crowley. »  
- Qui est Crowley ? »  
- Le nouveau boss de l'enfer. »  
- Le nouveau Satan ? »  
- Hum et que fait un démon surpuissant, d'un chérubin ? »

Que dieu les protègent de cette abomination ! Gabriel ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mauvaise action pouvait plonger l'éden dans le chaos. Il n'aime pas cet endroit mais il ne veut pas que ses frères meurent d'autant plus qu'après le carnage de Castiel il est important de les protéger car les anges ne naissent pas comme ça ! L'archange attrape la matérialisation humaine de son glaive puis s'en retourne sur le moment présent, il est surpris de sentir Balthazar atterrir à ses côtés.

- Comme lors de notre dernière bataille... »  
- A la vie à la mort mon frère. »  
- Je préfère la vie avec de jolies filles entre mes bras ! »

Gabriel sourit, il est temps qu'il se rachète aux yeux de son père. Brandissant le pieu en argent qu'il a dans les mains il avance dans la pièce comme un faisceaux de lumière. Puisque le seul humain est dans le coltar, il déploie ses ailes brulantes et matraque de son aura les deux vampires. Sa main jette son arme qui se plante dans le poitrail du vieux maître et avant qu'il ne disparaisse en cendres, l'épée retombe dans sa main droite. Le sourire amusé de Balthazar ne dit rien qui vaille, il n'en croit pas ses yeux lorsque son ami sort de son manteau noir l'une des sept trompettes des séraphins de l'apocalypse. Le bruit assourdissant qui s'en dégage fait de la pièce un terrain neutre sur lequel personne ne peut entrer et certainement pas Crowley à moins qu'il ne soit déjà parmi eux...


	36. Chapter 36

**Vampire Break**

**"35"**

* * *

La lumière qui pénètre la grande salle est aveuglante, Michael se protège les yeux dans un geste abscons puisqu'il n'a plus d'yeux ! Il regarde pourtant cette lumière éblouissante et reconnait la chose qui l'a traqué dans les couloirs quelques instants plus tôt. L'homme est surmonté de deux larges ailes dans le dos, il n'ose croire ce qu'est réellement l'inconnu. Un ange ? On l'avait longuement appelé comme ça, à cause de sa beauté naturelle enfermée dans une cellule de haute sécurité, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ces êtres existeraient. Spike ne lui a jamais parlé d'ange, le vampire semblait croire que si force bénéfique il y avait dans ce monde, elle ne se manifestait jamais. Michael n'avait jamais cru à l'existence d'un dieu, pas que sa vie soit catastrophique car après avoir vu celle de Théodore, il s'estime avoir eu une jeunesse relativement bonne, si l'on omettait son père adoptif quelque peu abusif. Cependant l'ingénieur n'avait jamais subi de coups répétés, ni d'attouchement, encore moins des viols aussi il n'était pas à plaindre.  
Faith vient de se relever, ses yeux essayent d'échapper au torrent de lumière provenant de l'inconnu tout en se reculant, elle s'écroule sur le sol. Le second homme après avoir lâché sa trompette s'interpose entre elle et le feu ardent des ailes de l'ange comme pour l'en protéger. Dans l'ombre de l'illumination incandescente il perçoit les mêmes ailes obscurcir le sol. Deux anges pour le prix d'un...

Burrow s'est écarté semblant souffrir de la morsure de la luminosité, Spike crie des directives à l'intention de Drusilla, mais ce qui s'accapare de son regard et de toute son attention c'est les yeux sombres et offusqués du pédophile qui scrute la scène complètement sidéré. Les anges existent, pourquoi alors aucun n'était venu tendre la main à Bagwell ? Enfant, il n'avait pas été un monstre, quelqu'un aurait pu éviter tout ça ! Peut-être avaient-ils mieux à faire, mais le barbu aurait mérité que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ! Il sent la colère monter en lui fur à mesure que ses idées se mettent en place car son éthique se sent malmenée par ce qu'il voit. Il a haï T-Bag, comment ne l'aurait-il pas pu, pour sa tentative de viol, pour l'enfer qu'avait vécu Cherry au quotidien, pour ses crimes, pour le malade qui se cachait derrière ce visage grivois mais tout ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ouvert les bras pour un criminel qui avait ça dans le sang et ne changerait certainement jamais cette facette de son être. Lui, simple humain, avait ouvert les bras en direction de Bagwell, il avait fait de lui un frère, un membre de sa famille, il avait aimé Spike malgré tout ce que pouvait impliquer le terme vampire dans son esprit, malgré ses crimes, malgré son passé de sadique. Jamais il n'avait été aussi aguerri par le surnom qu'on lui avait donné. Lui simple humain avait agi là où les anges étaient restés les bras croisés ! En voyant l'ange aux ailes de feu brandir son espèce de pieu et le diriger sans sommation vers le corps de Drusilla, en voyant Spike se jeter à son secours, il ne peut qu'agir car bien que symbolisant le bien il ne peut que ressentir de la haine pour eux. Sa rage est si grande qu'il empêche l'ange d'achever sa victime permettant à Spike de la protéger de son corps, sa main semble se consumer sous la rencontre de l'ange mais il tient fermement le pieu au-dessus de la tête de la créature ailée et d'un assaut nerveux et brutal il lui assène un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire.  
Altruiste comme toujours, il se fiche qu'aucun ange ne soit venu le sauver dans l'obscurité, car c'est cette terreur qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, qui l'avait rendu si sensible au désarroi des gens, ce qu'il ne supporte pas c'est le souvenir entêtant de cet enfant qui se cache de son géniteur, qui pleure et qui hurle, seul dans cette maison de sévices. Ce qui lui arrache la raison c'est le regard apeuré de cette mère qui ne fait rien pour sauver son enfant. T-Bag aurait pu être un homme bien, un grand PDG ou tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, il a dénoté plusieurs fois d'une intelligence surprenante et d'un esprit tactique intéressant, mais son père a gâché cette chance pour n'en faire qu'un jouet, un simple reflet de sa propre obscurité. Pourquoi, pourquoi alors personne n'avait porté secours à Théodore ? Son cœur rempli de fureur réitéra son geste encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'ange surpris par son action ne se défende et fende les airs de ses ailes brulantes. Il ne lâche cependant pas sa victime, malgré la douleur, malgré sa peau qui craquèle Michael tient bon. Jamais il ne s'est senti si puissant, si dévoué et combatif. Il y a encore quelque minutes c'était un homme apeuré qui souhaitait fuir, maintenant il était un impitoyable combattant. Gueule d'Ange ne s'était jamais battu pour lui, il ne connaissait pas cette envie, il avait toujours su développer des qualités que jamais il ne s'était connu simplement pour les autres, pour leur venir en aide. Combien de fois avait-il fait des heures supplémentaires pour aider un collègue, pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui de bonne heure pour les fêtes, combien avait-il sacrifié juste pour voir un sourire sur le visage de quelqu'un ? Lui, avait été un ange, ou l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, lui, humain avait eu assez de temps et assez d'amour pour venir en aide à tous ceux et celles qui avaient croisé son chemin. Quelques pièces et un repas chaud pour les sans domiciles fixes qui vivaient à proximité de chez lui, un parapluie pour cette pauvre prostituée d'à peine dix-huit ans qui souffrait du froid, un sourire pour sa voisine de palier atteinte d'une maladie orpheline et que tout le monde évitait avec soin par peur, un peu de son temps pour ce jeune fugueur qu'il avait logé un soir de février et bien d'autres visages encore se rappelaient à sa mémoire.  
Michael aurait voulu être là pour T-Bag ou que quelqu'un comme lui croise son chemin et le protège. Quelque part, depuis son passage dans le corps du violeur, il se sentait incapable de le regarder au fond des yeux sans éprouver le déshonneur de n'avoir pu empêcher une telle chose. Quelqu'un devrait payer et ce quelqu'un serait l'ange qu'il avait attrapé par le col de son vêtement.

L'ange essaye de se débattre vainement et tandis que Michael le frappe à n'en plus sentir son poing, Spike se rue sur lui puis le goudron envahit sa lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise. Le feu disparait dans les ténèbres... au plus grand soulagement de sa vue si l'on peut dire. Lorsque Spike s'en prend à lui, l'armure de T-Bag se dresse contre l'attaque, le pédophile est soudainement à sa droite repoussant vivement la tentative de Spike.

- Gab, sort vite de d'là-dedans ! »

Les anges ne peuvent mourir autrement que fauché par une arme angélique, un pieu comme ils ont dans leurs mains, la forme passe-partout de leurs glaives enflammés, cela dit Balthazar tique, car l'obscurité qui s'abat sur son frère n'a rien de comparable à celle de l'enfer et des démons. Et si l'enfer peut affecter l'un des leurs au point de parasiter sa grâce, alors cette chose peut faire de plus gros dégâts. Son pieu traverse les marées sombres qui reculent devant son arme tandis qu'il accourt vers son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se saisir de Gabriel par le poignet et l'extraire de cette chose gluante ainsi que de la poigne de l'humain. L'archange semble mal, il ne s'est pas trompé sur les conséquences que peut avoir la matière sombre sur eux. Personne ne l'a informé sur ce que sont les néo-vampires, mais visiblement ils ne les tueront pas en utilisant leurs armes angéliques !

- Ça va ? »  
- Ça aspire l'énergie ! »

Quelques minutes de plus et il aurait tiré un humain de cette matière, encore quelques minutes de plus et Gabriel serait tombé raide mort... Le vampire semble prendre confiance car si sa matière n'est très pas efficace contre ses congénères, elle l'est sur les anges. Le blond marche en silence, son bouclier sombre tournoyant autour de lui tel un lasso le temps de s'assurer que sa femme se porte bien. Spike n'a jamais aimé qu'une femme dans sa vie et c'est Drusilla. Buffy ne compte pas, ne devait pas compter car c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est allé chercher une âme qui n'était plus sienne. Spike trouvait William pathétique ! Une vie sordide voilà ce que lui avait offert son âme à courir comme un chien derrière une tueuse qui ne l'avait pas aimé, à se sacrifier pour elle et pour toute une ville... Ça lui donnait l'envie de vomir ! Buffy s'était servie de lui ! Et puis il était revenu à la vie, rien que pour replonger dans le pathétique. Pourquoi ? Devenir l'amant d'un humain inutile ? Être le père d'une créature abjecte ? Avoir pour meilleur ami ce tas de viande qui n'assumait pas sa sauvagerie ?! Par pitié ! C'était donc ça, sa vie ?! Être entouré d'Angel pleurant sur sa pauvre existence jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Son poing se serra. Drusilla avait vu le potentiel enfoui dans le poète que tout le monde méprisait, elle l'avait réveillé puis sublimé. Il avait été un tueur sanguinaire, heureux de vivre dans sa meute et il n'en restait maintenant plus rien car le teint grisonnant de Drusilla indiquait qu'elle allait bientôt s'en retourner à l'état de poussières à cause de la lumière trop vive des anges.

- Fléau détruis-moi tout ça ! »  
- Bien ! »  
- Oh et fais-moi souffrir ces trois déchets avant d'en finir avec eux ! »

Lincoln sourit de toutes ses dents, ses deux grosses paluches se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Il s'est un peu amusé avec Angel, mais il peut voir d'ici qu'il est encore en vie ! Ce qu'il veut c'est broyer les os du pédophile et l'avaler pour son petit dej'. Frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, la créature s'avance vers eux. Les deux anges haussent un sourcil interrogatif en regardant l'obscurité qui émane du molosse. Cette obscurité est pure, elle n'a rien à voir avec celle du dénommé Spike ou celle de l'autre néo-vampire. Non celle-là est puissante à tel point que Gabriel en est nauséeux.

Le coup de poing envoyé par le molosse sombre est comme un coup de tonner, Balthazar a bien fait de sceller l'endroit car même si ils sont dans une partie peu usitée de la ville les dégâts auraient pu faire quelques centaines de morts. Le jeune homme dans sa combinaison noire qui s'est empressé de protéger son allier n'a pourtant pas bougé et l'armure qu'il porte semble empêcher l'impact de faire du mal à son hôte... Son père l'a envoyé rattraper une de ces erreurs, mais quelle est-elle ? Avoir envoyé à la mort un chérubin sans l'avoir su, avoir créé un humain capable de détruire l'éden ? Ou d'avoir pris au piège un dieu sans son accord ? Il observe attentivement l'humain mais il ne décèle plus rien du dieu à part une magnifique lumière. Dans l'obscurité l'âme d'Ahura s'est sublimée à moins que ce ne soit le reliquat du chérubin qu'il voit... Il n'y a rien non plus d'angélique dans la lumière que dégage l'humain. Peut-être qu'il ne reste plus rien des entités enfermées dans ce corps... Que doit-il faire alors ? Tuer cet étrange miracle ou le laisser protéger ceux qui lui sont chers malgré la menace qu'il incarne pour les cieux ? Gabriel ne veut pas avoir à prendre ce genre de décision, il ne veut pas voir ses frères mourir, mais il veut voir l'Éden trembler une dernière fois puis disparaitre pour renaitre comme il le fut au début.

- Sort l'humain du lieu consacré. »

Balthazar ne bronche pas, après tout ce n'est pas sa guerre, il attrape l'homme inerte sur le sol puis l'emmène à l'abri en un claquement d'ailes. L'ange sait qu'ils n'ont pas le karma le plus pur de l'éden, quoi qu'en voyant leurs frères, ils ne sont certainement pas les pires, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi Dieu les a menés jusque-là. Peut-être qu'ils font fausse route et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'occuper de l'humain mais de Crowley qui doit attendre quelque part l'opportunité de mettre la main sur le mi-ange... Sa main se pose sur le visage de l'homme, il est mal en point, il a plusieurs os de fracturés, une hémorragie interne et une tumeur au foie. Balthazar n'est pas ce genre d'ange, mais il sait le faire, il peut le faire ; alors il abdique car aujourd'hui il est avec Castiel et Gabriel le plus vieil ange de l'Éden et se doit de montrer l'exemple. Aussi il soigne l'humain en déversant un peu de sa grâce pour le rafistoler. C'est la première fois que l'armurier de l'Éden se fait guérisseur, mais comme on le disait il fallait une première fois à tout ! Lorsque le regard de Mahonne s'ouvre et se pose sur lui, il a une sorte de contentement étranger, comme la satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. L'ange guerrier se baisse car il a vu quelque chose dans la conscience de l'humain.

- La tumeur n'est plus, dites-lui. »

Il ne s'étendra pas sur la chose, l'humain le comprend très bien aussi il se redresse. De l'autre côté du mur invisible, il regarde la tueuse se hisser vers le vampire à terre, l'ange n'a pas habitude de donner un peu de sa considération aux fils d'Eve, mais bien que pièces rapportées, ils font partis de la création de leur père. Avec l'arrivée triomphante d'un archange, le vampire aurait dû bruler, mais ceux-ci sont vieux, très vieux au point qu'ils ne réagissent pas à la lumière de leurs ailes. La femme se taillade le poignet et nourrit la créature de son sang. Il laisse au soin de la tueuse de sauver le vampire, il a fait sa bonne action de la journée ! Lorsqu'elle a terminé et que le vampire retrouve ses forces, il apparait derrière elle puis la sort du lieu consacré. Si jamais Gabriel doit y aller franco, la tueuse n'y survivra pas, bien qu'améliorée elle restait une humaine. La femme le toise avec dureté, elle ne semble pas être contente d'avoir été mise sur la touche mais il s'en balance complètement !

- Dites-moi, vous ne voudriez pas d'une arme parfaite pour assommer un démon, elle ne vous coutera presque rien... »  
- A part ton âme ! Ne fait aucun deal avec cet ange ! »  
- Hein ? Comment connaissez-vous... »  
- Je fais partie du Red Shield, j'ai un dossier en béton sur toi et ton pote, même si officiellement on ne s'inquiète que de la menace venant du bas, on a plein d'anges sur notre tableau de chasse, Gabriel ou dois-je dire Loki en fait partie. »

Le Red Shield ? Ce nom lui dit vaguement quelque chose quelqu'un a dû lui en parler, certainement Uriel... Il y a tellement eu de sectes ou d'organisations créées contre le surnaturel qu'il a en perdu le compte. Le fait cependant que ces chasseurs soient au courant de leur existence l'énerve quelque peu, fallait dire qu'avec l'activité angélique de ces dernières années les humains seraient bien idiots de ne pas les avoir remarqués ! Lorsque Gabriel lui fait signe de s'en aller, Balthazar acquiesce, il n'y a rien pour lui ici de toute façon et son frère saura le contacter si il a à nouveau besoin de ses services. Dans un battement d'ailes, il disparait laissant Faith observer un point dans le vide.

- C'était un ange ?! »  
- Balthazar, l'armurier des légions. Receleur d'armes divines dans le monde humain. »  
- Wow, alors y'a des bad boy chez les anges ? »  
- Plus que tu ne le crois ! »  
- J'adore ! Je surkif, en plus il était sympa à mater celui-là ! »  
- Je croyais que tu étais... »  
- Mater, j'ai dit ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Bonne question, c'était un espace-temps différent, ils ne pouvaient plus y retourner et de toute façon ça ne serait pas pertinent ! Ils sont malheureusement humains et ne peuvent rien faire contre Spike, alors il n'imagine pas ce qu'ils donneraient contre ce qu'est devenu le frère de Gueule d'Ange.

- On observe. Ce n'est pas à nous d'agir, c'est à Michael et à T-Bag. »

Mahonne appuie sur son poitrail, il ne sent plus la sensation étrangère qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, cette sensation de propreté et de renouveau est assez incongrue mais il ne peut que sourire. L'ange lui a donné une seconde chance. Lorsque sa femme et son fils s'étaient fait tués il avait perdu le gout de vivre… Travailler au Red Shield lui avait fait un bien fou et lorsqu'il avait eu dans l'idée de refaire sa vie, les médecins lui avaient diagnostiqué cette tumeur… Mais elle n'était plus là. Un miracle… qu'il se devait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur car l'on n'avait pas droit à tous les jours à cette imposition des mains angéliques !

Lincoln continue de le matraquer sans relâche, mais il s'oppose à la défense qu'a érigée Théodore autour de lui. Michael s'est interposé entre le Fléau et Bagwell car il ne veut pas les voir se battre, ce combat est sien. C'est son frère, le frère qu'il a aimé. Il se souvient des moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble et il sourit. Aujourd'hui Lincoln n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide, un peu comme Spike, mais ils n'ont pas l'âme de Burrows sous la main. William lui a expliqué qu'un vampire devait vouloir son âme afin de la récupérer ou subir un sortilège de vengeance comme Angelus. Burrows est dangereux tel qu'il est et quand bien même c'est son frère s'il doit choisir entre la sécurité de sa famille et son frère, le choix sera malheureusement rapide. Gueule d'Ange baisse le visage car il ne peut se résoudre à faire ce qu'il envisage sans laisser à Lincoln une dernière chance, le poing de son frère frappe son crâne d'une force inimaginable. Jamais l'homme n'a levé la main sur lui, jamais il ne lui a fait intentionnellement du mal, dans ce regard sombre il n'y a plus son frère, pas même une rapide reconnaissance.

- Spike, arrête ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils se sont servis de toi ! »  
- Laisse-moi, Angel ! »  
- Le maitre, il t'a ramené à la vie pourquoi d'après toi ?! Pour ton sang, pour ce que tu as fait par amour ! Tu as changé l'ADN vampire, tu l'as amélioré parce qu'ils t'ont donné une saloperie pour que tu deviennes ce qu'ils voulaient que tu sois ! Tu as fait ça pour Michael ! »

Spike fronce les sourcils, il n'a aucune envie d'écouter Angelus pour le moment, ne voit-il pas qu'il pleure la femme qui lui a offert cette seconde vie ? Drusilla l'a aimé, l'a détesté, l'a abandonné, est repartie, puis revenue. Parfois il la haïssait mais ce n'était que pour mieux succomber sous son charme un peu fou. Sa muse... C'était vrai, elle s'était bien joué de lui, depuis le début ça avait toujours été le cas à bien y réfléchir. Drusilla a toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés alors que Spike pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul ! Son regard tombe sur la femme en question dont la peau se désagrège et reste mitigé entre l'envie de lui donner son sang et l'envie de la voir mourir de ses propres yeux pour ne plus jamais souffrir, pour être enfin… libre. Lorsqu'elle l'appelle, il tourne sa considération sur celui qu'il a baptisé son quatre heures, sa petite veine, son casse-croûte… Une appartenance dont il était victime avec la belle brune, il était à elle, son jouet une chose qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être ! En se rapprochant de Drusilla il empoigne un pieu et le lui plante dans le cœur, observant ses yeux surpris le toiser une dernière fois. Elle l'appelle, puis le maudit, mais Spike ne réagit pas. Il regarde le corps de l'être aimé s'étioler puis disparaitre en ressentant une soudaine légèreté. Il est libre… Drusilla et Buffy, il avait été leur chien, aujourd'hui il pouvait être son propre chef… Oh oui, il ne le serait plus par procuration ! Sa botte chasse les cendres tandis qu'il fait craquer ses cervicales lançant un regard mauvais vers Angel. Maître de sa vie et de son destin, il ne le sera que lorsque toute son ancienne meute sera réduite en cendres !

- Michael, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! »

Michael le sait, le Fléau envoie sur lui l'obscurité qui est maintenant sienne mais sa combinaison le protège efficacement, les filaments qui s'élancent, essayent de le tailler en pièces mais il reste immobile. Ses mains, ses joues, son visage sont entaillés à chaque passage de la vague, mais il ne cèdera pas. Il doit mettre un terme à tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. T-Bag glisse à travers les fibres obscures avec sa rapidité surhumaine, si il pouvait mettre KO la créature ça les aiderait grandement, aussi il essaye de prendre à revers son ennemi. Il est surpris quand la masse de Lincoln disparait de son champ de vision encore plus lorsqu'il sent la présence obscure dans son dos, il est déjà trop tard pour réagir car une lame vient soudainement de traverser son corps. La sensation est désagréable, il se sent comme investi d'un froid pesant et engourdissant, il se sent malmené par un poison obséquieux et par conséquent le pédophile s'écroule sur le sol, puis brise la lame sombre d'un revers de la main afin de se dégager de l'emprise de Lincoln.

Michael sent son cœur se rompre dans sa poitrine devant le spectacle, car maintenant le corps du violeur est tout à coup pourfendu de part en part par des centaines de herses ombrageuses.

- Tue-le... »

Il plane sur le moment quelque chose de funeste car il ne reconnait pas son amant. Son visage est livide, sa bouche crache un torrent de liquide brunâtre qui tache le sol. Sa vie est une série d'échecs... Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter pareille punition ? Il ne sait pas, mais c'est injuste. Il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité en avançant vers son amant qu'il arrache à l'emprise de son frère. Peut-il tuer l'homme qu'il a aimé étant gamin ? Peut-il tuer quelqu'un ? Il n'a jamais levé la main sur une personne, il ne s'est jamais battu pour attaquer... Michael n'est pas mauvais, mais il ne laissera pas le pédophile perdre la vie sans intervenir. Tournant son regard en arrière il voit l'ange prêt à intervenir, il profite que leurs regards se croisent pour mettre à l'abri Bagwell. Lorsqu'il le dépose deux mètres plus loin tandis que Gabriel les protège, le visage du barbu tombe inanimé sur le sol, il semble mort à première vue, mais Michael sent encore sa présence. Sa main caresse le visage dont les yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, T-Bag semble avoir mal mais il est prêt à retourner au combat. Sa main se pose délicatement sur son torse le repoussant en position allongée car il ne laissera pas son amant perdre la vie. Son regard est une mer de tendresse, d'amour et de compassion, Théodore serre sa main comme pour lui dire de ne pas faire ça, mais Michael ne changera pas d'avis. Il enserre les doigts de Bagwell, se penche vers le pédophile et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres comme une promesse. Michael ne rentrera pas sans Théodore, il ne continuera pas sa route sans lui, car il a réussi à l'aimer peut-être même plus que le vampire. Silencieux, il se redresse gardant le contact visuel avec le violeur qui abdique. Ses yeux se ferment et il acquiesce de la tête car il ne peut rien faire pour dissuader Gueule d'Ange, il ne peut pas non plus terrasser le Fléau. L'homme se détourne puis se dirige vers l'ange qui genoux en terre semble être en difficulté, son regard sanguinolent s'oriente vers son frère imperceptiblement.

- Pardon... »

Michael tend son bras en arrière, en direction de l'ange, Gabriel dépose dans sa paume ouverte un pieu argenté qu'il serre entre ses doigts. Qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il n'aime pas son frère, car il le fait pour Linc' pour le libérer et pour sauver T-Bag car le Fléau se précipite sur lui pour le désosser. D'un mouvement prompt, il cale l'arme dans le cœur du vampire, dans le cœur de son frère. Il n'imagine pas la douleur dans le regard de Lincoln, il n'imagine pas non plus la surprise. Son poignet fait un mouvement circulaire pour enfoncer l'arme plus en profondeur. Burrows pousse un cri muet, il titube mais continue de le darder d'un regard courroucé. Michael recommence le même mouvement, ses doigts sont à présent en contact avec le sang qui jaillit de la plaie.

- Pardon, Linc'... »

Puisqu'il l'aime il ne peut le laisser ainsi, perdu dans l'obscurité. Son regard est rempli de larmes, il suit le corps de son frère lorsqu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Pendant un instant il reconnait son regard et l'homme lui sourit.

- Linc'... »  
- Prends soin de LJ. »

Ils n'ont pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais Michael a quand même jeté sa vie en l'air pour le sortir de prison. Il avait aimé son grand-frère comme il n'aurait jamais dû, mais il était passé à autre chose. Il a aimé Spike. Il aime Théodore. Prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, il sanglote. Il a imaginé perdre Spike ce soir, mais pas son frère. Il se souvient de son visage lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires avant de dormir, Lincoln l'a toujours regardé avec fierté.

- Linc... je t'aime. »

Son frère lui sourit toujours tendrement, sa main vient se nicher dans son cou, il n'entend pas ses mots mais il comprend ce que disent ses lèvres. Une présence se dessine à ses côtés, il observe Angel s'agenouiller vers le corps de son frère et tapoter son visage en reniant la vérité. Il ignore ce qu'il y a entre les deux hommes mais ils sont proches, très proches. Son frère a toujours aimé les femmes, mais un vampire n'était comparable à rien d'autre. En tout cas, Angel rendait son frère heureux et c'était ça l'important. Le fluide sombre continue de couler abondamment de la plaie, il voit la matière se cristalliser un peu plus à chaque fois que Lincoln expire et se rapproche de la mort.

- Non... ! Le Maitre a dit que tu serais immortel ! Linc' je t'interdis de mourir mon vieux ! Fait pas le con ! Pense à LJ. Pense à LJ... »

La main de son frère tremble, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, il regarde fixement Angel, quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas voir ça, qu'il ne devrait pas être là, mais il ne peut quitter son frère avant la fin. Ses doigts se referment sur les siens et dans un dernier souffle le corps de son frère se fige dans une sorte de cristal.

La colère tonne dans le cœur du vampire, il sent tout à coup Angel se lever, la tête des mauvais jours prenant le pas sur son visage humain.

- Spike ! »  
- Angel... »  
- Hors de mon chemin tas de viande ! »

La voix du vampire est d'outre-tombe, il s'élance à la gorge de Spike sans laisser le temps au blond de réagir, Michael est bien incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit car en évadant sa main du cercueil de cristal, il se brise en un tas de fragments. Encore heureux que T-Bag soit juste derrière lui car il se serait bien laissé tomber au milieu de ce qui reste de son frère et aurait pleuré tout son saoul. Son cerveau n'arrive pas encore à imprimer qu'il a tué son frère, qu'il est Caïn.

- Michael... »  
- Teddy... »

Théodore serre les dents lorsqu'il s'agenouille contre Gueule d'Ange, il est encore mal en point mais il se doit d'être là pour le petit génie qu'il entoure de ses bras, l'homme est effondré et ils n'ont pas encore pu ramener Spike du bon côté, si jamais ils échouaient, il n'ose imaginer ce que deviendra l'humain... Une coquille vide. Il caresse tendrement ses cheveux, car il a vu lui aussi les derniers mots de son frère, ce n'est pas le soit heureux que l'on entend dans les films, mais bel et un remerciement qui venait du fond du cœur car l'homme bien que sans âme avait vu son corps devenir folie sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Michael avait libéré son frère de son fardeau mais qui porterait celui de Gueule d'Ange ?

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. »  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à LJ ? »  
- La vérité. Tu as délivré son père de la douleur. »

Gabriel regarde le spectacle avec une friandise dans la bouche, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fiche ici, si c'est ça la fin du monde dont son père avait eu peur, excusez-le, mais ça faisait un peu baltringue par rapport à l'apocalypse annoncé par son frère. Cependant il est étonné de Michael car c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelque chose fusionner aussi parfaitement. L'homme n'est pas un ange, pas plus qu'un dieu, il a une faculté de régénération assez dingue et ce n'est pas que l'effluve de tueuse qu'il dégage qui le soigne ; cela dit l'homme ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'approche de lui et lui parle en enochian. Son regard aveugle se tourne vers l'ange et l'humain le questionne sans prendre ombrage de l'insulte qu'il vient de lui envoyer. La lumière est belle, si il continue de la regarder, Gabriel a l'impression qu'il va se mettre à genoux et pleurer comme un enfant. Et l'ange comprend. Il a vu Balthazar utiliser son arme contre Spike sans l'égratigner, il a lui-même failli se faire dévorer par l'obscurité, mais l'humain dégage une telle force, une telle lumière qu'il peut vaquer dans les ténèbres sans les craindre. Il n'a pas puni un meurtrier, il a créé une lumière aimante aussi puissante que celle de Dieu. Gabriel est là pour tuer Michael pas parce qu'il est un danger pour l'Éden en tant que tel, mais parce qu'il est un danger pour Dieu. Cela dit, l'humain ne semble pas avoir pris le côté nombriliste d'Ahura, il est simple et bon comme l'a été Zadkiel. Il aime sans compter ceux qui l'entourent qu'ils soient du bon ou du mauvais côté. En fouillant dans la personnalité de l'humain, il trouve que le surnom dont le pédophile l'affuble lui sied à merveille...

- Je vais te poser une question et une seule. Qui es-tu ? »

L'humain semble hésiter, certainement parce que la question le laisse perplexe. Il a ressenti l'étrangeté de son être mais il ne s'y est pas penché et semble ne pas le vouloir. L'enfant a oublié, l'enfant a embrassé les ténèbres et n'en a plus peur. L'enfant ne se rappelle pas qui un jour il a été. Le dieu semble heureux de sa vie humaine.

- Michael Scofield. »

Bonne réponse. L'ange touche du doigt le front de l'humain guérissant instantanément ses blessures. Le blanc et le rouge de son regard redeviennent de clairs et de magnifiques yeux bleus qui le toisent.

- Si un jour la réponse à cette question change, je serais là pour écourter ta vie. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Il comprend. T-Bag se met en position défensive mais l'humain le stoppe. Gabriel aurait bien envie de rire en sachant que ce qui a attiré le violeur est forcément la part de chérubin qui réside dans l'humain ; un pédophile ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de tentation ! La bonne blague ! Il tourne son regard vers les deux vampires qui se battent comme des chiffonniers, il est clair que Spike n'est pas à fond car le vampire ne peut pas faire le poids contre ce qu'est devenu le blond. Gabriel baille, il a envie de jouer à un jeu mais la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, il en est mort. L'archange fait un sous-entendu salace au couple avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'est pas un vampire paumé aussi féroce qui soit qui pourra détruire la ville... Théodore par contre... Il n'a pas fini de garder un œil sur cet homme-là !

Invisible aux yeux de tous il observe la sorcière qui pénètre le sceau des anges. Elle le brise même, jamais il n'a vu de sorcière aussi puissante, il n'a jamais vu d'humain investi d'une telle magnificence. Le flux qu'elle dégage est doux et c'est en portant son attention sur la magie blanche qu'elle révèle, que Gabriel comprend ce qui est arrivé à Michael.

- Ça va ? »

La petite rousse pose sa main sur ses lèvres en voyant le tas de cristal sur le sol, pendant un moment elle pense au pire, mais en voyant le blond projeter Angelus à ses pieds en la traitant de tous les noms, elle a comme un moment de latence.

- C'est Burrows. »

Le couple s'étreint tendrement sous ses yeux tristes, elle connaissait mal Lincoln mais c'était le frère de Michael, aussi elle partage la douleur du brun. Ses yeux détaillent Michael qui est redevenu calme. Ce qu'elle a vu, elle ignore ce que c'est mais elle ne lâchera pas le morceau même si elle doit fouiller tous les livres de magie qu'elle trouvera.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Spike ? »  
- Pas question qu'on m'attache encore comme un chien en me nourrissant de jus de viande, vous avez compris ? Bande de... »

Michael a disparu d'entre ses bras, lorsqu'il se retourne le brun vient de mettre son poing dans le visage du vampire qui lui saute soudainement au cou. Le brun esquisse un mouvement afin de se défaire de l'emprise qui essaye de lui faire du mal, pendant un instant Willow voit encore cette créature qui a fait peur à Willy et elle perçoit enfin la lumière puissante qu'il dégage. Cela ressemble au flux de magie qu'elle a invoqué lors de son rituel, il est si puissant qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle est la seule à le voir. La main de l'ingénieur se pose sur le front du vampire qui pousse un cri de douleur à son contact, lorsque la main se retire le blond a gardé la trace de cette rencontre qui semble l'avoir brulé.

- Miroir. J'ai perdu un frère aujourd'hui... ça suffit. »

T-Bag est d'accord, la marée noire qui s'échappe de son manteau amène l'accessoire entre les mains du petit génie qui le laisse tomber dédaigneusement entre les mains de Spike.

- Si tu as ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'égard pour moi, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. »

Le vampire le toise surpris du choix qu'on lui permet de faire, mais il s'est juré de rester maitre de lui-même, d'aller au-devant des siècles seul pour ne pas être à nouveau le jouet de quelqu'un. Sa main se contracte sur l'accessoire qu'il brise car de son âme il ne veut pas. Profitant que l'humain se soit retourné, il se redresse puis se jette sur lui afin de lui enfoncer le tesson dans la gorge. Michael qui est prompt à réagir, se saisit de l'objet et le plante violemment dans les entrailles du vampire. Il a aimé Spike d'un amour infini, même après ces années aux côtés du pédophile, il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer le vampire et ne cessera certainement jamais. Le regard de Spike se noie dans l'incohérence la plus totale, Michael se met à pleurer car il reconnait ce regard et car le regard le reconnait.

- Désolé... mon ange... »  
- Pas grave ! »

Spike s'écroule sur le sol, retrouver une âme après si longtemps est étrange. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a fait et ce n'est pas très glorieux. Il aura cependant tout le temps pour réfléchir à ses péchés, pour lors il tend un regard complice vers T-Bag qui ricane.

- Alors ? »  
- J'ai la tête en vrac et j'ai envie de chier un putain de miroir ! »  
- Quelle prose ! »

Michael roule des yeux, il s'approche de Willow pour la remercier mais il est accueilli par un regard frigide.

- Qui tu es ? »  
- Qu'importe... ce que je suis ou ce que j'ai été, je m'en fiche. Tu m'as offert une autre vie et pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. »  
- Tu as fait peur à ton fils et tu m'as glacé le sang. »

Elle observe l'ingénieur qui sourit distraitement. Il a changé, c'est un fait, mais il ne dégage plus cette force destructrice. Il est magnifique, là, dans la lumière qu'il dégage.

- Mon ange ? »  
- Oui ? »  
- La prochaine fois que tu veux mettre quelque chose dans mon corps, je préfèrerais que ce soit… autre chose ! Et toi là-bas, le tueur à la petite semaine, rend-moi mon putain de cuir ! »  
- Désolé je crois que je vais le garder... »  
- Même pas en rêve ! »

L'homme soupire, il a l'impression qu'une migraine va le prendre, il a oublié combien sa famille pouvait être bruyante. Délaissant les deux zigotos qui se bagarrent à coup de jelly noir pour un manteau en cuir, il se dirige vers Angel qui se tient toujours vers les restes de son frère.

- Angel ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Quittons Los Angeles... Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici. LJ et Connor semblent s'apprécier, je n'ai aucune envie de les séparer et puis, tu fais partie de la famille. »

Il ne laissera pas Angelus derrière, tout seul, ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu son frère. Sa main se tend vers le vampire qui esquisse un sourire triste, l'homme se relève en hochant la tête ; l'amour que dégage Michael lui fait du bien, il ignore si Spike et T-Bag se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont... En regardant les deux idiots se battre, il en doute franchement.

- Merci. »  
- Pas de quoi ! »

Le vampire regarde une dernière fois Lincoln ; lorsqu'ils étaient au Panama, Burrows lui avait fait promettre de garder un œil sur son frère si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, Angelus serait un homme de parole, il passe un bras atour des épaules de Michael puis l'attire contre son torse.

- Hey, Angel bats les pattes ! »

Oh tiens, les deux autres ont arrêté de se battre... Étonnant ! Il ne toucherait cependant pas à Michael même si il était le dernier humain sur terre, il aime cette aura qui émane du jeune homme, il aime sa simplicité, sa gentillesse, sa retenue et le fait qu'il fasse passer toujours les autres avant sa propre personne. Il est rare de voir un humain aussi altruiste mais il n'y a rien d'autre que cela.

Faith regarde le tableau en soupirant, le plan n'avait pas marché, elle n'avait pas été au cœur de l'action, mais ça ne changeait en rien son tarif habituel, si Angel s'en allait elle pourrait profiter de ce départ pour prendre sa place en tant que directrice de l'agence, elle s'y voyait bien et le mot directrice semblait bien lui convenir. Avec la sœur de Buffy chez Wolfram et Hart, son nouveau pote au Red Shield, y'avait moyen qu'ils puissent agir sur tout le continent Américain pour les cas les plus... exotiques… Au fait où était la clef ?

- Dites quelqu'un a vu Willy ? Il était juste derrière moi avec l'agent Morgan. »

Les sens de Michael se mettent en éveille, de l'autre côté de la grande salle il voit un homme s'approcher, il marche en dansant comme un pacha dans son antre. Son visage ne lui dit rien qui vaille ou plutôt son sourire...

- Vous voulez l'enfant ? Je veux Michael. »

Tout le monde semble se demander la même chose, qui est ce type, mais personne n'ose le dire à vive voix. Spike s'approche car il est le père biologique de l'enfant et qu'il ne faut pas déconner avec la chair de sa chair cependant quelque chose grogne lorsqu'il s'approche. Le vampire n'aime pas les animaux, surtout les gros chiens qu'il ne voit pas. Il entend les griffes cliqueter sur le sol, la bête s'élance soudainement sur lui alors le vampire se cache derrière un mur sombre qui prend des allures de chien démoniaque lorsque la bête le détend par sa puissance. La créature aurait refermé ses crocs sur sa jugulaire si T-Bag n'était pas venu à sa rescousse en ajoutant une couche protectrice supplémentaire. Il entend Willow psalmodier des mots dont il ne comprend rien, mais le chien est soudainement pris par une force invisible. Il l'entend couiner puis s'écrouler sur le sol où il devient soudainement visible. C'est un grand chien noir aux yeux dorés, il ne semble pas fait de chair et de poils mais d'une sorte de goudron épais. Ses griffes sont comme celle du super héros de Marvel et luisent comme de l'acier sous un soleil brulant, sa mâchoire est géante pleines de rangés de dents acérées, ça lui rappelle le monstre cavalier du néant dans l'Histoire sans fin…

- C'est quoi ce truc ? »  
- Un chien de l'enfer... je fais un élevage, toucher encore celui-ci et j'offre votre collègue au prochain, vous comprenez ? Bien puisque nous sommes entre gens civilisés je vous offre un choix. D'un côté vous voyez en directe live la jeune femme et l'enfant se faire réduire en bouille par le soin de mes petits toutous et bien entendu je récupère leurs âmes soit dit en passant... Soit Michael me rejoins et on aura une longue, très longue discussion tous les deux... Et plus si affinité ! »

Mahonne essaye de se saisir de son arme mais le molosse le guette et grogne sourdement, si l'agent fait un mouvement de plus le chien ne fera pas de quartier. Il est conscient que l'homme s'en fait pour sa collègue, mais il le stoppe dans son élan pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Gueule d'Ange esquisse une moue de dégout lorsque l'homme lui fait de l'œil car il y a quelque chose de malsain chez le brun qui observe maintenant ses ongles en chantonnant. Cet individu sait déjà la réponse qu'il aura, il sait que Michael ne pourra pas laisser son fils se faire déchiqueter par une créature comme ça et finir sa vie en enfer, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, hein ? Est-ce le diable ? Satan ? Belzebuth ? Il n'en sait fichtrement rien mais il n'a pas le choix…

- Mike... »  
- Je viens avec toi, mais laisse Willy et Morgan tranquille ! »  
- J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! »

Lorsqu'il s'avance et se tient devant le dresseur de chien de l'enfer le toisant de son regard bleu et froid, Willy et l'agent Morgan apparaissent au milieu de leur groupe. Il entend Alexander appeler sa collègue et vérifier qu'elle va bien. C'est Willow qui attrape le changeling car ses pères n'ont d'yeux que pour lui.

- Tu es à moi ! »

Tout à coup il perd son souffle, Michael est proche de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'enfin la sensation s'arrête. Il n'est plus dans les égouts de Los Angeles, d'ailleurs quelque chose lui dit à l'air glacial qu'il respire qu'il n'est plus du tout en Amérique...

- Saucissonnez-moi ça ! »


	37. Chapter 37

**Vampire Break**

**"36"**

* * *

Il se sentait dans le brouillard, incapable de bouger ou de parler, il n'avait pas mal et n'avait même plus conscience de son corps. Il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, à quelques égards près ça lui rappellerait un moment fort peu agréable, celui où il s'était retrouvé seul avec le vieil ami de T-Bag. En se focalisant assez il pouvait enfin bouger un poignet fermement attaché à quelque chose, était-il allongé ou couché il l'ignorait, mais soudainement la voix de son kidnappeur se fit entendre.

- Sacré fils d'Eve, il croyait pouvoir me rouler ? Ce n'est qu'un animal, je lui ai donné un os à ronger et maintenant j'ai de quoi ébranler le paradis et peut-être Dieu ! Oh j'adorerais voir ça ! Tourne un peu plus, je suis toujours pas sur radio ange ! Si il reste quelque chose d'angélique en lui il va se mettre à parler en enochian… je dirais dans deux minutes… »

C'était le gars des enfers, il reconnaissait sa voix désagréable et son intonation presque pêchue, mais il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il racontait. Spike ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé des démons, ou si peu, une chose était sûre il ne lui avait jamais mentionné ce gars, à croire que le vampire ne le connaissait pas…

- Qu'on soit bien clair, je ne fais pas de pacte avec ces créatures, ça n'a même plus d'âme, franchement pas intéressant ! Et ce projet de super vampire avec écran total intégré ? Dommage que Gabriel l'ait tué avant qu'il ne comprenne la supercherie… De toute façon même si ça avait fonctionné, ils n'avaient aucune place dans mon prochain royaume ! Alors ?! Tu fiches quoi ! Je n'entends toujours pas d'enochian ! »  
- Je l'ignore monsieur, mais je n'arrive pas à entrer dans la conscience angélique. »  
- Il a un chérubin dans le bide nom de Dieu, il l'a bouffé, digéré et avalé me dit pas qu'il a disparu ! »  
- Je… »  
- Incapable, donne-moi ça ! »

Ce n'était définitivement pas une douleur mais quelque chose pénétrait son crâne, il sentait le métal s'insinuer jusqu'à son cerveau et y chercher quelque chose.

- Fais-moi plaisir, parle. »  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »  
- Où est Aladiah ? »  
- J'ignore de quoi tu parles… »  
- Michael… Michael… j'ai une patience très limitée, ne joue pas avec celle-ci. Comment vous faites pour vous rendre dans les hautes strates de l'Éden ? »

L'Éden ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ! Il n'était pas un ange ?! Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas aux deux gars ailés de tantôt ? Pourquoi lui ? Sa mère lui avait donné le nom de l'Ange Michael, pour qu'il puisse se battre contre les soucis qui se dresseraient sur sa route, comme Michael qui avait terrassé le dragon... mais a part son nom et pour certains sa beauté, il n'avait rien d'un ange. Alors qui était Aladiah ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? »

C'était comme voir la scène à la place d'un spectateur, soudainement il était capable de voir son corps attaché sur une chaise de torture, une sorte de vieil outil pour la trépanation solidement attaché sur son crâne, il était stoïque, peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus dans son corps, il voguait dans les airs et s'éloignait sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler et tout à coup il fut devant cette maison qui l'avait terrorisé. Il flottait dans l'air, glissant à travers les murs et les cloisons tel un fantôme. Il entendit un père se mettre en colère, il entendit un enfant qui suppliait et il vit tout à coup sa maquette jetée sur le sol, des heures de travail qu'un père mettait aux ordures car Michael avait utilisé sans sa permission un lot d'allumettes pour faire sa construction. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça, de cet enfant qui baissait la tête, triste d'avoir perdu sa seule source de distraction. Il attendait que son père adoptif arrête de hurler, peut-être qu'il passerait à autre chose, mais il redoutait le pire et regardait le placard avec appréhension. Lorsque la main de l'homme se ferma sur son bras, parlant de punition, le monstre qui le terrorisait le traina sur le parquet. Ses pieds nus luttèrent contre la force de l'adulte, ils se blessèrent, se heurtèrent aux échardes et puis, ils perdirent, supplièrent devant la porte qui se referma. Il savait que taper contre le bois ne ferait que rallonger le supplice, il savait que crier ne ferait qu'énerver son père, alors il serra ses genoux contre son torse puis il ferma les yeux, car l'obscurité lui faisait peur. Michael pria car il n'y avait que ça pour calmer sa phobie, il pensait à son ancienne vie, à son frère qu'il aimait démesurément, à son père qui les avait abandonné, à sa mère qui était morte… Il pleura en silence.

L'enfant releva la tête soudainement comme s'apercevant de la présence qui flottait, il la regarda silencieusement avec des yeux ronds étonnés. Il observait ce qui ondoyait dans l'obscurité et tout à coup le noir prit des allures de soleil couchant. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette image de lui, enfant. Le petit Michael regardait la lumière avec envie, avec désir, puis il sourit comme un ange.

- Tu es un ange ? »  
- Je me nomme Aladiah, second chœur de l'ordre des chérubins, je t'ai entendu appeler la lumière dans l'obscurité la plus totale. N'aie pas peur Michael, tu n'es jamais seul. »

Il ignorait si son lui enfant comprenait réellement à quoi il parlait car il fit la moue puis tourna son attention vers la porte du placard. Peut-être crut-il rêver cela, peut-être crut-il que son imagination avait créée la présence sécurisante. Son visage lisse devint un théâtre d'horreur lorsqu'il se retourna vers la présence flottante.

- Alors pourquoi personne n'était là pour empêcher les services sociaux de me retirer de la garde de mon grand-frère, pourquoi suis-je seul ici, seul dans le noir ! Pourquoi suis-je prisonnier ! J'ai rien fait ! Je veux sortir, je veux sortir ! »

L'enfant hurla se précipitant sur le chérubin la bouche grande ouverte. Aux creux de ses grands yeux bleus une lueur dorée dansa et lorsque l'ange fut ingéré, le sourire qu'il tendit n'eut rien d'humain. Michael se souvenait de ce que l'ange lui avait dit, de son avertissement et ce qu'il voyait lui glaça le sang. Il n'était pas… humain.

Le retour à la réalité fut abrupt, c'était comme se prendre un coup de poing et se retrouver sonné à terre, sauf que dans son cas c'était se retrouver assis sur une chaise de torture avec un bourreau réjoui en guise d'hôte.

- Alors, chéri ? On coopère ? »

T-Bag fut le premier à réagir lorsque Michael disparut avec l'étranger, son regard noisette devint d'encre et le manteau se secoua comme animé de sa propre volonté. Quelque soit l'homme et où qu'il ait emmené Michael, il le retrouvera ! Sa main gantée de ténèbres se resserra maladivement car il s'était juré en son fort intérieur de prendre soin de Michael depuis la disparition du vampire. D'être là, auprès de lui et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il s'était senti investi du devoir de protéger celui qui l'avait sorti de cellule, qui l'avait accepté et aidé à embrasser une seconde chance. Théodore n'était pas devenu un enfant de cœur, loin de là, la vie qu'il partageait avec Michael avait un côté obscur qu'il cachait au regard céruléen de son amant. L'ingénieur n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait lorsque dans la nuit il se réveillait seul dans son lit, mais jamais il ne l'avait questionné, jamais il ne l'avait empêché d'être ce qu'il était. Théodore était un tueur, un dangereux psychopathe, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir de l'amour. Il rirait bien de se qualifier de violeur repenti, car ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Oh, il n'avait pas retouché à un enfant depuis le retour de Gueule d'Ange, malgré les diverses occasions qui s'étaient présentées, faire de lui un père avait changé quelque chose dans son cœur, une chose dont lui-même ne comprenait rien, mais il avait toujours ça dans le sang et parfois son regard attrapait les jolies jambes d'une petite fille, le visage rond d'un petit garçon et les idées les plus folles traversaient son esprit. Mais… il y avait Michael et son sourire, et comme la peur de perdre Susan l'avait poussé à donner le meilleur de lui et embrasser une seconde vie, il détournait le regard puis continuait son chemin, imaginant la déception dans les yeux bleus de Michael s'il venait à succomber à ses pulsions.  
L'ingénieur voyait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert certainement parce qu'il avait passé un long moment à l'intérieur de son corps… Oui, Michael en savait plus que les gars du comportement qui lui avaient rendu visite en prison et qui lui avaient dit qu'il ne changerait jamais, qu'il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour lui. T-Bag l'avait cru jusqu'à ce que le regard bleu de Michael l'accepte. Un bout de paradis, un sentier de perdition qui l'avait changé pour de bon, un peu comme si Gueule d'Ange l'avait absout de tous ses crimes. Une nouvelle page pour une nouvelle vie et il ne voulait pas gâcher celle-ci comme il avait gâché l'ancienne.  
Michael était un matin ensoleillé, un de ces clichés idiots que l'on pouvait voir dans les films lorsque le héros se souvenait de son enfance. Michael c'était ça, le moment le plus intense et le plus mémorable de sa vie, derrière lui le souvenir de son premier crime semblait insipide. Michael c'était la seule personne à lui avoir tendu un sourire et l'avoir aimé, même après avoir connu la globalité de son passé, il avait ouvert les bras, accepté la part d'ombre et l'avait apprivoisé. Il pourrait presque se comparer au gros chien noir qui avait disparu en compagnie de son maitre et de Michael, car si il y avait une personne pour laquelle il n'hésiterait pas à mourir c'était lui.

Le manteau virevolta au gré de son humeur, menaçant comme un océan déchaîné, mais la main du vampire arrêta net son élan de courroux le ramenant à la raison.

- Qui était ce bouffon, bordel ? »  
- Crowley ! »

L'agent Morgan fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas du apprécier de voir cet homme de si près. Sa ma main arrangea sa chevelure profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son partenaire qui lui sourit énigmatiquement. Par pitié qu'ils arrêtent leur stratagème de charme et qu'ils baisent une bonne fois pour toute !

- Le nouveau roi de l'enfer. Après que Lucifer ait été défait par les chasseurs Winchester ; Crowley, un démon de haut rang ambitieux en est devenu le tôlier. Le Red Shield le surveille de près car il n'a pas du tout le même but que son prédécesseur et peut même s'avérer très dangereux derrière son allure bouffonne et désinvolte. »  
- Pourquoi il veut Michael ? »  
- Je l'ignore… mais il n'a pas orchestré tout ça pour rien, Michael doit lui être très important. »  
- Tu penses à quoi ? Un prophète ? »

Morgan haussa un sourcil en regardant Alex, car ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Michael était un architecte pas un romancier comme Chuck, il n'était pas non plus un spécialiste des langues anciennes comme Kevin Tran donc non elle n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que Michael soit un prophète, bien au contraire… Il aurait été aisé pour Crowley d'infiltrer leur groupe et emmener Michael quand bon lui semblait, mais il avait travaillé avec un vampire et l'association lui semblait surréaliste.

- Plus que cela… »  
- Peut-être pour ça que Gabriel était là… »  
- Gabriel ? »

Ses yeux bleus furent grands ouverts, ses lèvres rougies relâchées semblèrent esquisser un début de dégout. Morgan fronça les sourcils car elle connaissait le dossier de l'oiseau et ça n'avait rien de bon… Gabriel était dangereux. C'était l'ange qui ouvrait des trous noirs dans le monde humain pour confirmer des théories, c'était l'ange qui enfermait les gens dans des boucles temporelles ou des mondes parallèles de télé-réalité juste pour prendre son pied... C'était celui qui faisait des farces parlant d'extra-terrestres, ou qui rendait vraies les légendes urbaines projetant les gens dans des histoires sans queue ni tête rendant fou leur protagoniste infortuné… L'archange du programme de protection, celui qui se faisait passer pour Loki, qu'avait-il à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, mais Michael m'a fait peur, je crois avoir déclenché quelque chose lors de mon rituel de magie. Il a fait peur à Willy et moi, j'ai vu une lumière jaillir de son corps. Personne d'autre ne l'a vu ? »

Le manteau noir voleta, son possesseur regardait la sorcière, intrigué par ses dires. Jamais Michael n'avait fait peur à qui que se soit. Il avait le visage lisse d'un ange, bien qu'anguleux et frigide. Il était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus dévoué du monde. Une bonne poire au cœur d'or alors que pouvait-il d'y avoir inquiétant dans son regard bleu et pur ? Jamais il ne s'était senti menacé par Michael…

- Quel genre de lumière ? Comme celle des anges ? »  
- Tu crois que Michael pourrait-être un déchu ? »

Alex semblait affolé par cette idée, Théodore ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que Michael soit un ange le fit doucement rigoler. Le sourire de chat grimpait sur ses lèvres et son manteau bougea en conséquent car il repensait à toutes les fois où il avait débauché l'ingénieur, à toutes les fois où Michael l'avait appelé dans le velours de la nuit rouge de désir, à toute les fois où il avait vu ce corps jouir entre ses doigts… Si Michael était un ange, il était certain qu'il était son pire péché, mais comment résister ?!

- C'est possible, ils ne se souviennent pas avoir été des anges. »  
- Et il va l'utiliser pour conquérir l'Éden… faut empêcher ça ! »

Alex était sur le pied de guerre, Théodore se fichait du paradis comme de sa première couche, si il bougeait le petit doigt ça ne serait que pour sauver Michael et rien d'autre, qu'une tripotée d'anges se cassent la gueule du paradis était le dernier de ses soucis… Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait changé pour Gueule d'Ange qu'il allait devenir un paladin et sauver le monde, il s'en tamponnait le coquillard !

- Pas tout à fait… Michael est un dieu. »

L'arrivée de Gabriel au milieu de leur groupe plongea ses éléments dans la contemplation. Willow discernait ses ailes malgré qu'il ne les ait pas matérialisées. Sa sucette rouge sang dansait entre ses doigts lorsqu'il lui tendit un sourire charmeur qu'elle dénigra avec brio. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait dit non aux hommes et ne s'en portait pas plus mal !

- Lequel ? »  
- Qu'importe, aujourd'hui il ne reste rien de lui, comme du Chérubin qu'il a avalé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant… »

Et ils avaient balancé une haute et puissante magie blanche sur un dieu ?! Alex avait l'impression qu'il cauchemardait. Voilà pourquoi Gabriel était en tête de liste des anges les plus dangereux car ses vilaines blagues amenaient toujours des catastrophes et son sourire angélique laissait à supposer qu'il était le seul responsable de toute cette histoire ! Il avait envie de crier, de maudire l'ange et lui loger une balle dans la tête mais il se retenait… quoi que non ! Puisque ça n'allait pas tuer ce crétin il n'allait pas se gêner, aussi il dégaina son arme et visa entre les deux yeux. La détonation eut au moins le bon ton de le soulager quelque peu.

- Et tu nous balances un dieu dans les pattes, jackpot Gaby ! Comme si on avait pas déjà assez à faire avec les démons et les anges dans ton genre… »  
- Vois le bon côté Ahura ne sera plus une menace grâce à moi ! »  
- Et tu veux une médaille pour ça ? »

L'ange haussa les épaules, la raison pour laquelle il avait puni le dieu ne regardait que lui, après tout le dieu avait tué son meilleur ami, un frère d'arme, un frère de sang… Si Lucifiel avait péché par orgueil lui, il avait cédé à la colère un péché qui aurait dû l'amener au même traitement que son ainé, si il n'était pas resté bien caché dans le monde humain. Gabriel n'était pas mieux que Lucifer, mais son père lui avait pardonné ses fautes, il l'avait arraché du néant et l'avait ramené à la vie, même si maintenant il doutait des motivations de Dieu…

- Que peut-il faire de Michael ? »  
- Détruire l'Éden, que sais-je… »  
- Ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
- Il n'est plus ce qu'il était… le nid est vicié. »

La main qui n'était pas occupé à tenir la sucrerie tapotait la plaie rougeoyante qui teintait son front de sang jusqu'à ce que la balle n'en ressorte et tombe sur le sol. Voilà longtemps qu'il habitait le corps de cet ancien voleur de pain, il n'en restait d'ailleurs plus rien, après tout, l'essence d'un archange détruisait en quelques heures l'âme humaine et ça faisait près de deux millénaires qu'il se l'était approprié. Ce corps était le sien maintenant et il en prenait bien soin car il lui seyait parfaitement. L'enveloppe était plaisante à regarder, à l'image de ce que devait être Loki.

- La magie de la sorcière a réveillé le chérubin et l'a définitivement fait fusionner avec la part de dieu qui avait subsisté… Cela dit votre ami a décidé de rester humain, pour son propre bien. Son pouvoir est latent, il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Son cœur est pur comme celui d'Aladiah, ce qui est pour vous plaire, n'est-ce pas Teddy ? »

Théodore lança un regard sombre en direction de l'emplumé, il n'appréciait pas du tout être surnommé Teddy surtout par des étrangers, Gueule d'Ange, son fils et Spike, passait encore mais cette tronche de cake, non merci ! Le visage grimacier de l'ange lui donna l'envie de le cogner, mais il savait se contrôler car il aura besoin de l'ange pour lui indiquer l'entrée de l'enfer. Il se souvenait avoir parlé des chérubins avec son père aussi il voyait très bien où l'ange voulait en venir… Somme toute il y avait quelque chose de positif dans le personnage détestable de son père, le fait de l'avoir obligé à étudier jusqu'à saturation, le fait de l'avoir obligé à lire les grands livres de l'humanité lui avait forgé un savoir assez impressionnant qu'il n'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais en publique à moins que ça ne soit dans son intérêt. Le sourire qu'il esquissa, fut pour lui plus qu'autre chose, car le petit génie colorait vite et ses joues ainsi que ses fesses prenaient souvent la teinte que l'on prêtait aux représentations de ces anges aux formes enfantines...

- Comment on descend en enfer ? »  
- Difficilement. »  
- Je pense que notre emplumé peut le faire, n'est-ce pas ?»

Gabriel resta silencieux, il observait celui qui n'avait plus vraiment l'air humain en souriant énigmatiquement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le terme et ferait en sorte que T-Bag le comprenne.

- En effet, mais pour quelle raison je vous aiderais ? Vous le prix qu'il m'en coutera, j'aimerais bien une certaine compensation. »  
- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
- Théodore, non ! »

Trop tard Mahonne, trop tard, après un clin d'œil amusé l'homme disparut dans un fracas feutré, l'ange se tourna vers l'agent Morgan qui roulait des yeux en pestant tout en empêchant Spike d'intervenir. Bien, il devait monter une mission évasion, pénétrer l'enfer et les couches les plus profondes pour aller sauver ce mi-ange, mi-dieu et en profiter pour faire tomber le nouveau Tôlier de l'Enfer. Il avait en perspective de faire changer l'ordre des choses grâce aux deux zouaves qui semblaient pouvoir affoler les hautes instances... Il n'allait pas leur demander leur avis non plus, depuis que le monde était monde, les plus forts utilisaient les plus faibles comme des pions, ça ne changerait pas, enfin, peut-être... il était d'avis de voir ce que donnerait le prochain règne...

- D'accord, je vous aide à la seule condition qu'on élimine Crowley par la même occasion. Descendre en enfer coute beaucoup d'énergie, même pour un archange, ce petit pèlerinage ne sera rentable que par cet acte. Vous suivez ? »

Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils voulaient récupérer leur ami et devaient dépendre sur son bon-vouloir quant à les aider. Par contre, il n'emmènerait pas une paire de baltringues avec lui.

- J'emmène pas n'importe qui avec moi, Mulder, Scully, vous êtes sur la touche, buvez jusqu'à plus soif, faite le poirier japonais ou l'étoile de mer si vous voulez, ça vous détendra ! »

La belle brune fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu les insinuations de l'ange sur leur vie personnelle, elle attrapa l'agent Mahonne par la cravate puis se dirigea vers la sortie en grommelant sous le regard taquin de l'archange.

- Je prends la belle rousse avec moi, je suis sûr qu'avec ses doigts de fées elle saura être utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Willow se fichait pas mal de l'homme qui la pointait de sa sucette, plus encore de ses mots ou de son clin d'œil grossier. Ça ne serait pas pour venir en aide à Michael, elle lui arrangerait le portrait... Elle soupira puis s'approcha à l'invitation tendue par la sucette rouge sang qui lui intimait de venir se tenir à se côtés. Lorsqu'elle fut à la droite de l'ange elle esquiva la main qui voulut lui caresser les fesses.

- D'accord... bon, je prends quenottes car je sens qu'il va me faire un caca nerveux si je l'emmène pas. Aller blondinet, par contre l'enfant va rester sagement avec Balthazar. »

Spike haussa un sourcil lorsqu'on lui indiqua que son fils allait rester avec un ange, il n'était pas spécialement rassuré.

- Je ne suis pas une nounou, Gabriel ! »

L'archange haussa les épaules, il était à prévoir la réaction de son ami de longue date mais il ne l'emmènerait pas en enfer, Balthazar avait fait assez, c'était son combat. Une fois la surprise de son arrivée comme un cheveux sur la soupe digérée, l'ancien armurier vit l'enfant s'approcher de lui avec un sourire grimacier.

- Chouette, fait le poulet ! »

Balthazar n'osait y croire, son frère lui demandait de garder un enfant et bon Dieu -pardonnez-lui l'expression- il n'y connaissait rien ! Les premiers mots du petit démon lui donnèrent l'envie de lui arracher les entrailles et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'on attendait d'une nourrice ! Spike ricana quelques secondes, il était presque désolé pour l'homme qui venait de se faire prendre d'assaut par sa progéniture. Le petit démon sur les épaules, le guerrier, le grand armurier de l'éden, le receleur notoire allait être transformer en super nanny... Quelle chance !

- Tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose pour nous tant que tu y es ? »  
- Je te dirais bien d'aller te faire mettre très profondément par Asmodée, mais puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, j'ai bien une babiole ou deux. Enfin, une seule de très pertinente que je ne donnerais qu'au... Où est le machin glutineux ? »  
- Tu veux donner une arme angélique à ce moitié de dieu démoniaque ? »  
- Quitte à changer les choses, autant voir en grand. »  
- Et être responsable de la fin du monde ? »  
- C'est pas toi qui disait que l'obscurité équivalait à la lumière ? »  
- Ho... tu veux leur donner ça ?! »  
- Oui. »  
- C'est Michael qui va être content ! »  
- Il n'est plus là pour le voir. Il est temps de reformer les cinq élémentaires. »  
- Tu veux que je reprenne ma place au conseil ? »  
- Hum. Michael, Gabriel, Castiel et moi ? »  
- Toi ? On verra... »  
- Alors.. où est le Bagwell ? »  
- Si tu savais... »

Lorsque Théodore reprit connaissance, il se sentit comme immobilisé un flot de rires sortit de nulle part l'interpelant et l'énervant passablement. Il se secoua essayant de se relever mais n'y arriva pas au contraire il retomba sur le ventre dans un bruit étrange qui le fit paniquer. Comment ça pouet ?! Il secoua ses bras et ses jambes en grommelant sous les rires étrangers qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Lorsque son corps se redressa son cul plus lourd le fit tomber à terre et il oscilla sur son séant en se demandant ce qui se passait, les rires redoublèrent d'intensité à ce moment précis comme dans ces vieux sitcoms américains. Quelque chose attira soudainement son regard, il avait été noué à son cou un ruban rose pétard qui lui arracha la vue. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette... maison ? Le bruit exagéré des pas dans l'escalier faisait vrombir son cœur d'appréhension, Théodore n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il était bien incapable de bouger ! Où était-il et qui était la personne qui s'approchait à grand pas ?

- Je veux mon Teddy ! »

La voix d'enfant ressemblait à un tremblement de terre, Théodore retint son souffle lorsque la lumière illumina la pièce et qu'il s'aperçut que ses bras avaient été recouverts d'une fourrure beige rosée à poids jaune. Mon dieu que faisait-il en cosplay d'ours en peluche ! Paniquant totalement il essaya de se diriger vers la porte de sortie mais un nouveau bruit chaotique le fit osciller sur place comme un bilboquet.

- Teeeeeddy ? »

C'était bien une couette qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre de la pièce, mais elle n'avait rien de normale, peut-être parce qu'elle était deux fois plus grande que sa propre personne. Le mur se fissura soudainement, l'appel d'air exercé faillit le happer dans le vide bien heureusement son cul lourd comme du plomb lui permit de rester sur la terre ferme. A son horreur suprême, il était pris au piège dans une maison de poupée et une main géante et boudinée se saisit de lui par le ruban le faisant gigoter comme un prunier.

- Oh, je t'ai pas trop manqué, hein mon Teddy ? On va jouer à la dinette ! »

Le pédophile grogna lorsqu'il fut jeté sur une chaise de bébé en face d'un éléphant rose déchiqueté et d'une Barbie démembrée. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Un nouveau test des Instances ?

- Qui veut du thé ? »

La tasse géante passa au dessus de son crâne, Théodore inspira profondément en voyant l'ustensile se rapprocher de lui, dans lequel un liquide horrible et nauséabond avait été versé. Ce n'était définitivement pas les Instances, ils avaient des gouts de chiottes mais pas à ce point, car la tête d'un poisson rouge flottait au milieu du liquide poisseux et grumeleux. Si il attrapait ce poulet divin, il lui ficherait son poing dans le nez.

- Tu as vu Jessica ? Teddy il veut pas boire son thé. »

Les "oh" compatissants lui donnaient l'envie de se faire le public aussi, mais ce qui le fit frémir sur son cul rond fut le regard soudainement courroucé de la petite fille.

- C'est un vilain garçon et qu'est-ce que je fais aux vilains garçons ? »

La main géante s'approcha d'une étagère, Théodore priait pour qu'elle n'attrape pas la paire de ciseaux ou pire l'allume gazinière, mais à son soulagement la petite main dépassa ces objets pour se saisir de la batte de baseball en aluminium. Le pédophile esquissa un mouvement le faisant tomber de la chaise. En se dandinant comme un autiste et quatre pouet plus tard, il réussit à avancer de trois bon centimètres. L'ombre gigantesque de la batte se faisait de plus en plus terrorisante, tandis qu'il hurlait la voix du public se bidonnait comme pas permis et tout à coup l'onde de choc. Théodore décolla de terre puis passa par la fenêtre. Il pensa son calvaire terminé lorsqu'il atterrit dans un bosquet de roses épineuses, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par ce qui semblait être une oreille vu la façon dont il penchait sévèrement. Ce gros plan sur le visage d'un petit garçon ne le rassura pas du tout.

- Baaaah qu'est-ce qu'il est moche ce truc ! »

L'enfant lui tendit un regard de tueur, Théodore essaya de gesticuler mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de la poigne du gamin qui l'emmenait vers le fond du jardin. Par pitié qu'allait-on encore lui faire subir ! Ce petit jeu n'était franchement pas amusant, il aurait du se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Mahonne au sujet de cet ange et son amour prononcé pour les blagues délirantes et surtout de mauvais gout !

- Pour être aussi moche, le bourreau vous condamne au bucher ! »

Au quoi ? La vision de la broche et du barbecue ne lui disait rien qui vaille et le pédophile paniqua complètement lorsque le gosse le jeta sur une grille après avoir allumé l'engin de mort. Dire qu'il avait échappé à la peine capitale et tout ça pour quoi ? Bruler comme une sorcière ! Après quelques pouet défensifs, il vit la broche s'approcher de sa tête, il savait bien ce qui allait arriver ensuite et l'image n'était pas terrible, surtout sous l'amusement des spectateurs ! Grâce à Dieu quelqu'un s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu ! Va faire tes devoirs ! »

La femme l'attira plus haut dans les airs à cause de sa différence d'échelle, Théodore manqua de tourner de l'œil à cause de la traction. Lorsqu'il pendit la tête en bas devant le visage de la femme il se reteint de respirer car elle n'avait pas l'air plus net que ses enfants ! Les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats ! Il savait de quoi il causait, après tout sans son père personne ne pourrait dire à quoi sa vie aurait ressemblerait, mais il n'en serait certainement pas là !

- T'es mignon toi ! Appelle-moi maitresse ! »

Le public éclata de rire tandis qu'il était emmené dans le donjon particulier de la femme dominatrice, la chambre sombre s'alluma sur une sorte de champ de désolation. Sérieusement la femme était franchement allumée, la décoration avait été refaite et pleins d'ours en peluche étaient attachés dans des camisoles noires ressemblant aux accessoires des club SM. Il aurait bien voulu hurler mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait dire quelque chose un pouet couvrait le son de sa voix ! Jeté sur le lit et abandonné, la femme retira sa tenue de tous les jours exhibant un body en latex. Dans d'autres circonstance, il n'aurait pas dit non, mais là, il le sentait mal, surtout quand une cravache lui atterrit en pleine figure.

- Aller dit-le dit maitresse ! »

C'est que l'ange avait franchement un imaginaire glauque et déplacé, T-Bag ne les avait jamais imaginé de la sorte ! Cependant ce n'est que des pouet qui répondirent aux exigences de la dominatrice qui excédée s'assit sur le visage de l'ours en peluche sous les rires sarcastique du public.

- Ramène-le, j'ai besoin de lui expliquer comment ça marche. »  
- Juste au meilleur moment, elle allait le mettre dans sa petite culotte ! »

Balthazar haussa un sourcil, le côté Loki de Gabriel lui échappait souvent, pas qu'il ne profitait pas de ce que la vie humaine lui offrait mais le sens de l'humour de son frère était franchement étrange.

- A quoi tu joues ? »  
- Moi ? A rien, je me fais un petit reality show ! »  
- Qui parle de petite culotte... pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ! »

Willow roula des yeux, cet ange lubrique lui ressortait par les yeux, elle voulait qu'ils se mettent au boulot plutôt que de perdre leur temps avec des conneries !

- Ok... ok ! Je le libère ! »

L'arrivée de Théodore cloua le bec de tout le monde, peut-être à cause du costume d'ours, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait une boule rouge géante dans la bouche... Quelqu'un essayait de ne pas éclater de rire vainement car tout à coup Spike se paya la tête de son compagnon qui s'agitait sur son postérieur rond et qui décrivait de grands arcs de cercle comme un bilboquet. L'image rappela à Willow le dernier présent de Kennedy en matière de sextoy bien qu'il soit un canard et non pas un ours. Rien qu'à cause de cette image qui resterait certainement encrée dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort, elle jetterait le jouet en rentrant chez elle !

- C'est quoi ça ?! »  
- Un ours SM. C'est une sorte de rappel, tu vois Théodore la prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras emplumé ou poulet ou tout autre surnom affectueux de ton registre, tu auras droit à pire... »

Gabriel et son éternel sens de l'humour, pourtant c'était bien lui qui les avaient fait passer pour de la volaille auprès des humains si il se souvenait bien ! Qui avait matérialisé des ailes de colombe devant toute une ville humaine ? Qui sinon ce frère un peu dingue ?! Après un soupire Blathazar prit pitié du semi-démon et lui rendit sa forme humaine d'un claquement de doigts. Le visage rouge du barbu menaçait d'exploser sous la colère mais l'ange guerrier l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau avant qu'il n'essaye d'arranger le portrait de son frère. Cependant il n'empêcha pas une vague noire de tomber sur le vampire afin de l'arrêter dans son fou rire. Il laissa le temps au pédophile de reprendre son calme avant de sortir l'arme qu'il lu avait préparée.

- Ne l'utilise pas seul, tu dois être avec le mi-ange pour l'utiliser, compris ? Ça peut tuer des démons, ça peut aussi mal utilisé tuer un ange, voir même raser le monde entier ! »

T-Bag était sceptique, sérieusement le gars lui montrait un poids d'un kilo, attention pas celui pour faire sa gym le matin, non le truc en vieille ferraille que les marchands utilisaient jadis ! Arès un passage dans l'humour douteux de Gabriel, il avait du mal à donner crédit à son confrère angélique !

- Ça ? Détruire le monde ? »  
- Tout à fait ! »  
- Prend-moi pour une quiche ! »  
- C'est l'arme de l'archange Michael, je l'ai... arrangée pour qu'elle soit moins volumineuse. »  
- Ça c'est sa lance ? »  
- Non, l'autre arme... »

Balthazar l'observa dans le fond des yeux afin de voir si T-Bah suivait le mouvement, et oui il le suivait. Elle était moins connue que la première mais T-Bag savait de quoi il s'agissait, il ne se rappelait pourtant pas sa mention dans la bible. Elle n'était que purement graphique.

- On s'en sert comment ? »  
- Avec son âme. C'est en quelque sorte la justice divine qui s'abat. C'est pour ça que je te préviens, mal utilisée, c'est le jour du jugement dernier qui s'abat sur la planète. »  
- Et pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »  
- L'envie de changer le monde ? Dis-toi que Gabriel comme moi, on en a marre, l'Éden est pourri, l'enfer copine avec la moitié des anges pour des histoire d'équilibre et Dieu se la coule douce on ne sait où. Un peu de changement ne serait pas de refus. On en a marre de se battre, d'être des pions téléguidés par le Métathron, on en a marre qu'un nouveau guignol se fasse passer pour le roi des enfers à chaque coup d'état. Si je laisse ça dans les mains d'un ange, je sais ce qui arrivera, si un démon la manipule, je sais aussi ce que ça fera, mais si je l'offre à un mi-ange et un mi-démon, j'ignore ce qui va se passer... Si on meurt tous ou si c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère... Je parie en vous aussi idiot que cela puisse être ! »

Le poids tomba entre ses mains, T-Bag voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais l'ange avait déjà disparu. Changer le monde... voilà une lourde tâche qui lui incombait, le genre qu'il ne voulait très certainement pas avoir !


End file.
